


Desaster

by Adrija



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Drama, F/M, M/M, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 175,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrija/pseuds/Adrija
Summary: Loki ist nach seinem Angriff auf New York wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Erst eineinhalb Jahre später findet Tony einen Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib.





	1. Chapter 1

Mit gekonnten Gesten schob Bruce das Bild weiter und vergrößerte nur einen Teil des vor ihm schwebenden Proteins. Er drehte und wendete es bis er es schließlich in seine einzelnen Domänen auflöste und die Helixe, Faltblätter und Knäule in verschiedenen Farben darstellen ließ um eine bessere Übersicht zu erhalten. Immer wieder drehte er die Einzelteile hin und her, fügte sie zusammen und löste sie wieder heraus. Unzufrieden verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und starrte das sture Protein einfach nur an. Er war der Hulk. Vielleicht würde das Protein irgendwann Angst bekommen und ihm seine Geheimnisse verraten, wenn er nur böse genug dreinschaute.

Doch wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Seufzend machte er eine wegwischende Handbewegung über das riesige Touchpad um das Programm zu schließen und rieb sich mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand die Nasenwurzel, schloss die Augen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid Sie zu unterbrechen, Dr. Banner, aber Sir bittet um Ihre Anwesenheit im Gemeinschaftsraum.“, meldete sich Jarvis unvermittelt zu Wort und unterbrach damit die sich im Kreis drehenden Gedanken des Wissenschaftlers.

„Ist was passiert?“, fragte Bruce und richtete seine Augen unwillkürlich nach oben, wie Tony das auch immer tat, wenn er mit der KI sprach. Irgendwann hatte sich dieses Verhalten auf ihn übertragen.

„Sir würde diese Angelegenheit gerne persönlich besprechen.“, erklärte Jarvis daraufhin ohne weitere Angaben.

Etwas irritiert hob Bruce die Augenbrauen an. Nicht mal eine kurze Zusammenfassung? Gar nichts? Was hatte Tony jetzt schon wieder angestellt? „Bin gleich da.“, bestätigte er schließlich. Er würde hier ohnehin gerade nicht weiterkommen. Also konnte er genauso gut nachsehen, was sein Freund im Gemeinschaftsraum veranstaltete. Mit einem Kontrollblick zurück auf seine Geräte und Proben, stellte er sicher, dass er nichts Wichtiges vergessen hatte, was unbrauchbar würde, wenn er es einfach liegen ließ, dann verließ er das Labor und lief den Gang entlang zum Fahrstuhl, der direkt anhielt als er sich ihm näherte und den Blick auf Clint freigab.

„Auch eine Einladung bekommen?“, fragte der Scharfschütze. Er hatte seine Trainingskleidung an und war deutlich verschwitzt. Anscheinend war er im Trainingsraum gewesen als Jarvis ihn in den Gemeinschaftsbereich gebeten hatte.

Lächelnd trat Bruce in die Kabine. „Irgendeine Idee worum es geht?“ Die Türen des Lifts schlossen sich und ein kaum wahrzunehmender Ruck sagte den Insassen, dass es weiter ging.

„Nein. Kein Schimmer.“, gab Hawkeye zu. „Vielleicht hat er den Sinn des Lebens entdeckt und will sich jetzt von uns bejubeln lassen, bevor er eine Arbeit schreibt und sie öffentlich macht.“, witzelte er und rollte mit den Augen. Bruce lächelte, kam aber nicht dazu eine Antwort zu geben, da die Türen des Fahrstuhls aufglitten und Clint sofort mit etwas anderem abgelenkt war. „Ah, komm schon!“, rief er aufgebracht, gestikulierte wild mit den Armen und verließ die Fahrstuhlkabine um auf Steve zuzulaufen, der etwas weiter vorne stand mit einer Flasche Wasser in der Hand. Auch er schien beim Training gewesen zu sein, seinem Äußeren nach zu beurteilen.

„Wie kannst du schneller hier oben sein als ich mit dem Fahrstuhl?! Das sind zehn Stockwerke!“, beschwerte der Schütze sich weiter lauthals, während Steve nur entschuldigend grinste, offenbar nicht wirklich wissend, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Bruce betrat den Gemeinschaftsbereich, passierte die Küchennische rechts von sich, in der auch bereits Natascha stand, offensichtlich amüsiert über die sich ihr bietende Situation.

Als sie Bruce erblickte, lächelte sie ihn offen an und der Wissenschaftler spürte wie ihm ziemlich schnell warm wurde bei dem Anblick ihrer großen grünen Augen. Er nickte ihr zu und wand sich schnell ab, bevor sein Gesicht die Gelegenheit bekam rot anzulaufen. Sein Blick richtete sich nun auf Tony, der nahe dem Fernseher auf seinem StarkPad herumtippend stand. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske erstarrt, sein ganzer Körper angespannt. Wenn er tatsächlich den Sinn des Lebens gefunden hatte, dann gefiel ihm dieser ganz offensichtlich nicht. Ohne die anderen zu beachten, schritt er auf seinen Freund zu.

„Setz dich. Die Show geht gleich los.“, wies Tony ihn an, als er in die Nähe gekommen war und es war nicht schwer die kaum gebändigte Wut in den braunen Augen des Milliardärs zu erkennen, als dieser kurz nach oben gesehen hatte, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Ohne zu wissen, worum es ging, war jetzt schon klar, dass es keine angenehme Sache war, über die Tony mit ihnen sprechen wollte. Still nahm Bruce auf der Couch gegenüber des Fernsehers Platz und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis der Rest dazugekommen und sich gesetzt hatte.

Steve nahm in einem Sessel Platz, die Wasserflasche hatte er gegen ein Glas getauscht, während Clint sich ebenfalls auf die Couch gesetzt hatte und Natascha sich auf der Armlehne neben ihm niederließ.

„Was ist nun, Stark?“, ergriff Clint das Wort. „Und wenn es 42 ist, hoffe ich du hast dir auch die Mühe gemacht die Frage dazu zu finden.“, fügte er noch hinzu.

Doch Tony verzog keine Miene, als hätte er ihn gar nicht gehört. Es war immer beunruhigend, wenn der Milliardär eine Gelegenheit für einen bissigen Kommentar ungenutzt verstreichen ließ, denn das hieß entweder, er plante bereits ein großes Comeback und würde seinen Herausforderer an geplanter Stelle mit seinem Sarkasmus unangespitzt in den Boden stampfen oder es gab Probleme apokalyptischen Ausmaßes.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, was alle nur noch nervöser machte, tippte er lediglich auf seinem StarkPad herum und der Fernseher schaltete sich ein. Gleich darauf zeigte das Bild einen OP-Raum. Offenbar handelte es sich um die Aufzeichnung einer Operation, denn der Oberkörper auf dem OP-Tisch war geöffnet. Der Torso war am Sternum auseinandergesägt worden, wodurch die Organe freigelegt waren. Für Bruce war es offensichtlich, dass etwas schief zu laufen schien, die Atmung war viel zu schnell und unregelmäßig, ebenso wie der Herzschlag, der, wenn das so weiterging, dazu führen würde, dass der Patient jeden Moment kollabieren würde. Sie hörten nichts. Entweder der Film war ohne Ton gedreht worden oder Tony hatte ihn ausgeschaltet.

Ein kurzer Blick in Richtung der anderen Avengers bestätigte Bruce, dass auch sie nicht wirklich wussten, warum ihnen das gezeigt wurde.

Die Kamera bewegte sich, zeigte kurz das mit der typischen OP-Maske bedeckte Gesicht eines Arztes, der etwas zu sagen schien und in Richtung des Patienten nickte. Er schien völlig ruhig und gelassen. Bruce wusste, er wäre alles andere als gelassen, wenn einer seiner Patienten so offensichtlich kurz davor war vor seinen Augen zu sterben. Dann schwenkte die Kamera zurück auf den Körper. Auf der anderen Seite der Liege konnten sie jetzt noch einen anderen Arzt sehen, der ebenso ruhig wie sein Kollege einfach nur nach unten in den geöffneten Brustkorb sah und dann aufstand, um zu einem Tisch zu gehen auf dem OP-Werkzeuge lagen.

Jetzt da, der Mann nicht mehr auf der Seite über den Körper gebeugt war, kamen metallene Vorrichtungen am Arm des Patienten zum Vorschein im unteren Drittel des Unterarms war die erste, die Bruce bemerkte. Blut sickerte darunter hervor. Generell war die Haut drum herum aufgescheuert und aufgerissen. Eine Infusion ließ eine milchige Flüssigkeit in eine deutlich entzündet aussehende Vene in der Armbeuge laufen. Jeweils darunter und darüber war der Patient ebenfalls fixiert worden.

Leichte Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf als gewisse Befürchtungen sich in seine Gedanken schlichen. Wie zur Bestätigung schwenkte die Kamera weiter und über das Gesicht des Mannes auf dem OP-Tisch. Auf dem Weg dahin waren weitere Befestigungen zu sehen gewesen, direkt unter den Achseln um den Brustkorb und am Hals.

Das halbe Gesicht war von einer metallenen Maske verdeckt, die bis unter die Nase vom Kin an alles verdeckte.

Dennoch würde jeder sofort den dunkelhaarigen Asgardianer, der vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr eine Invasion gestartet hatte, problemlos erkennen. Mit der neuen Einstellung der Kamera waren die weit aufgerissenen Augen problemlos zu erkennen, wie sie unfokussiert und schmerzerfüllt nach oben starrten.

Das Geräusch von zersplitterndem Glas zerriss die Grabesstille, die sich über den Raum gelegt hatte, Bruce sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie die anderen zusammenzuckten, doch er hatte gerade kurzzeitig ein anderes Problem. Offenbar gefiel dem Hulk auch nicht wirklich, was er da sah. Er spürte wie das grüne Monstrum sich in ihm regte. Und er konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verübeln. Er beugte seinen Kopf etwas nach unten und schloss die Augen, atmete kontrolliert und bewusst.

Gleich darauf spürte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. Natascha setzte sich neben ihn. Er musste sie nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie es war. Ihre andere Hand kam auf seinem Unterarm zum Ruhen und ihre Oberschenkel berührten sich, ebenso wie ein Großteil ihrer Oberkörper, als sie sich gegen ihn lehnte. Sie sagte nichts. Aber das musste sie auch nicht. Sie kannten das Procedere. Wenige Sekunden später konnte Bruce seine Augen wieder öffnen. Als er hochsah, waren fast alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet. Nur Steve starrte weiterhin auf den Fernseher, der bereits ausgestaltet war. Seine rechte Hand blutete und Glasscherben waren auf dem Boden unter ihm verteilt.

„Ich denke, das genügt.“, kommentierte Tony und riss die Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder auf sich. Er sah Bruce weiterhin an und dieser nickte ihm beruhigend zu. Er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle und richtete sich auf. Natascha blieb neben ihm sitzen, ließ ihn los, blieb aber nahe genug bei ihm, dass sich ihre Beine weiterhin berührten.

„Steve, du blutest.“, richtete Tony nun das Wort an den Soldaten.

Angesprochener schien seinen Blick nur schwer vom Bildschirm lösen zu können. „Tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte er sich schließlich. Blankes Entsetzen war in sein Gesicht geschrieben als er aufstand und die Küchennische ansteuerte.

„Tony.“, ergriff nun Natascha das Wort. Sie war die einzige Person im Raum mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck auch wenn Bruce nicht glaubte, dass sie das Gesehene kalt gelassen hatte. Sie konnte ihre Emotionen und Gedanken nur am besten verstecken. „Was haben wir da gerade gesehen?“, fuhr sie fort.

„Eine „Wissenschaftliche Untersuchung“.“, antwortete Angesprochener. Der angewiderte Tonfall ließ deutlich werden, was er von der Prozedur hielt. Er ließ das StarkPad in seinen Händen sinken. „Jarvis hat das gestern Abend entdeckt. Ich bin durch einiges durchgegangen. Es wird nicht wirklich schöner.“, fügte er noch hinzu.

„Einiges?“, meldete sich nun Clint zu Wort. „Was soll das heißen „Einiges“? Seit wann ist Loki überhaupt wieder auf der Erde und warum wissen wir nichts davon?“, wollte er wissen und rutschte auf der Couch etwas hin und her, sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlend.

„Er war nie weg.“, antwortete der Milliardär und eines seiner sarkastischen Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Er war die ganze Zeit hier. Als Versuchskaninchen. SHIELD hielt es anscheinend für besser ein paar alte menschliche Traditionen, wie Folter, wieder aufleben zu lassen und es sich mit unseren Freunden von Asgard zu verscherzen, anstatt ihn einfach an Thor auszuhändigen.“

„SHIELD hat ihn?“, meldete sich Bruce nun wieder zu Wort. Nach dem Tesseract nun das? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wenn Thor das jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde, würde er jeden daran Beteiligten erschlagen und der Erde womöglich den Rücken zukehren. Beunruhigt fuhr sich der Wissenschaftler mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

„Agenten haben ihn bewusstlos in den Trümmern in New York gefunden. Und ja, bevor Thor wieder verschwunden war. Ich bin mir sicher die Information ist durch einen Verwaltungsfehler verloren gegangen.“, kommentierte Tony und tippte als nächstes wieder auf seinem Pad herum. Der Grundriss eines Gebäudes erschien auf dem Fernseher mit einem markierten Bereich irgendwo im westlichen Bereich.“

„Gehen wir.“ Steve war wieder zurück. Seine Hand war mit einem Küchentuch umwickelt und ein entschlossener, wütender Ausdruck zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Durch diese Reaktion ihres Teamcaptains bestätigt, nicht dass er das nötig gehabt hätte, wurde das Grinsen auf Tonys Lippen nur breiter.

„Wir können nicht einfach bei SHIELD reinspazieren und einen Gefangenen mitnehmen.“, gab Natascha zu bedenken. SHIELD war nicht ungefährlich. Sie alle wussten das.

„Ich denke, SHIELD wird sich damit abfinden müssen! Denn ich werde nicht einfach nichts tun. Ich bin sicher kein Fan der übergeschnappten Diva, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn einfach weiterfoltern und Thor bei seinem nächsten Besuch ins Gesicht lügen.“, zischte er ihr entgegen. Entschlossenheit war ihm ins Gesicht gemeißelt, nichts würde ihn von seinem Vorhaben abbringen.

„Das ist nicht, was ich gemeint habe.“, antwortete die Frau ruhig und erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Wir brauchen einen Plan.“, versuchte nun Clint die Situation zu entschärfen. „SHIELD wird nicht einfach einlenken und ihn herausgeben.“

„Nein, werden sie nicht.“, stimmte Tony zu. Dann deutete er auf den Bildschirm, auf dem noch immer der Grundriss prangte. „Das ist unser Plan. Wir gehen rein, holen ihn raus und verschwinden wieder. Der Tower ist so sicher wie ein Bunker und Fury kann vor Wut toben bis ihm auch sein zweites Auge aus dem Kopf platzt! Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich die Unterhaltung kaum abwarten.“

„Wir brauchen einen besseren Plan.“, beharrte Black Widow immer noch ruhig und entspannt. Oder zumindest wirkte sie so.

„Okay, Doppelagentin, du hast Zeit bis wir da sind dir was Besseres auszudenken, denn diese Verrückten planen für morgen ihm ein Auge aus dem Kopf zu schneiden, um bessere Untersuchungen durchführen zu können. Und ich werde zu allem Überfluss sicher nicht auch noch Thor zu erklären versuchen, warum sein kleiner Bruder die kommenden Kino-Highlights in 2D sehen müssen wird.“

Erneut breitete sich Stille im Raum aus. Bruce konnte sehen, wie die zierlich aussehende Frau neben ihm schluckte. Sie presste ihre Lippen leicht aufeinander, sagte aber kein weiteres Wort.

Schwer ausatmend fuhr sich Tony über die Augen. Er sah müde aus. Jarvis hatte die Informationen gestern Abend gefunden. So wie Bruce die Situation einschätzte, hatte sein Freund die ganze Nacht damit verbracht sich weitere Aufzeichnungen anzusehen und Berichte durchzulesen. Sie hatten Loki über ein Jahr in ihrer Gewalt. Was musste sich in den Dateien alles angesammelt haben? Was hatte Tony in der vergangenen Nacht nur alles gesehen?

„Ich verstehe die Bedenken.“, lenkte der Milliardär plötzlich ziemlich untypisch für ihn ein. „Aber ich werde das sicher nicht einfach aussitzen. Entweder ihr seid dabei oder nicht. Eure Entscheidung.“ Er richtete seinen Blick auf die beiden SHIELD zugehörigen Agenten. Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem beide einfach nur den Grundriss ansahen, bevor sie sich einander zuwandten und wortlos einen Blick tauschten.

„Sind dabei.“, willigte Clint mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen ein. „Kann es kaum erwarten bis es ihm besser geht, damit ich ihm eins reinwürgen kann.“, fügte er hinzu und lehnte sich gelassen zurück.

Tony betrachtete beide kurz, bevor er sich dem anderen Wissenschaftler im Raum zuwandte, aber kein Wort sagte. Das brauchte er auch nicht.

„Ich denke ihr könntet meine schlagkräftigen Argumente gebrauchen.“, willigte Bruce ein. Er war nicht begeistert, aber verstand vollkommen, warum sein Freund sich so benahm und er teilte seine Meinung.

„Fantastisch!“, kommentierte Tony nur trocken. „Quinjet. Eine Stunde.“


	2. Chapter 2

“Ich wiederhole: Sie sind befinden sich in militärischem Luftraum. Identifizieren Sie sich oder wir sind gezwungen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.“, hallte die stoische Stimme ein zweites Mal durch den Quinjet. Der Mann, der die Durchsage machte klang, als wäre es nichts Neues für ihn jemandem anzudrohen, dass dieser demnächst vom Himmel geholt werden würde. Es setzte doch deutlich die eigentliche Dringlichkeit seiner Worte herab, wenn man in einer solchen Situation gelangweilt klang.   
Steve war am Cockpit angekommen, als Tony gerade zu einer Antwort auf die Begrüßung ansetzte und warf ihm noch einen mahnenden Blick zu. Die einzige Reaktion war ein Augenrollen, dann drückte der Milliardär den Knopf, um mit dem gelangweilten Herrn zu reden.  
„Bevor Sie das Feuer eröffnen, sollten Sie vielleicht Colonel Hawthorne in Kenntnis setzen, dass Sie es sich gerade mit den Avengers verscherzen wollen. Könnte ihn unter Umständen interessieren.“ Es folgte Stille. „Okay. Wissen Sie was? Ich mach das selbst. Ich wollte Sie nicht bei Ihrem Mittagsschlaf stören.“, fügte Tony schließlich nach einigen Sekunden hinzu und machte eine Geste in die Luft.  
Steve lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand hinter sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Freunde, die sich inzwischen alle im Cockpit versammelt hatte, wirkten nicht minder angespannt wie er. Sie hatten sich für diesen Besuch alle gerüstet. Er selbst hatte seine Uniform an, sein Schild war sicher auf seinem Rücken befestigt, Tonys Anzug stand direkt neben ihm in seinem handlichen Kofferformat verpackt und Natascha und Clint überprüften ihre Ausrüstung noch einmal gegenseitig. Sie taten das immer, wenn sie zusammen waren, wie eine Art Ritual. In Gedanken machte der Soldat sich eine Notiz endlich danach zu fragen, wenn sie wieder zurück waren und die Situation einigermaßen stabil, ob es damit etwas auf sich hatte. Obwohl das etwas dauern könnte, wenn man genau bedachte, was sie gerade im Begriff waren zu tun. Lediglich Bruce saß auf dem Copilotensitz in Zivil. Wenn man nicht wusste, wer er war, würde er für jeden Betrachter wahrscheinlich etwas fehl am Platz wirken, das einzige, was der Wissenschaftler mitgenommen hatte, war Wechselkleidung für danach.   
„Colonel Hawthorne.“, war plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme zu hören.  
„Thornie, hi, Tony Stark hier. Ich hoffe, wir stören Sie nicht bei etwas Wichtigem.“, ergriff Tony sofort das Wort und Steve konnte sehen wie sein Freund sich kurz auf die Unterlippe biss, offenbar in dem Versuch einen bissigen Kommentar sein zu lassen, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich weiß, wir haben uns nicht angemeldet, aber aufgrund der Dringlichkeit, haben wir einfach die Initiative ergriffen und sind spontan vorbeigekommen. Offenbar waren Sie ja bisher zu beschäftigt uns einzuladen.“  
„Wer sind Sie? Woher haben Sie diese Nummer?“  
Seufzend lehnte der Milliardär sich gegen die Konsole. „Tony Stark. Genie, Milliardär, Playboy, Philantrop.“, zählte er auf und warf Steve dabei ein knappes Grinsen zu, welches der Soldat ohne zu zögern erwiderte. Manchmal war es seltsam wie gut sie nach diesem holprigen Start inzwischen befreundet waren. „Oh, und Avenger! Genau wie meine Begleiter hier.“, fügte Tony noch hinzu, als wäre es ihm eben erst wieder eingefallen. „Auch wenn ich bestimmten Quellen nach zu urteilen nicht geeignet bin.“ Nataschas herausfordernder Blick in diesem Moment machte jedem der sie ansah klar, dass sie zu ihrer Meinung stand und Steve musste zugeben, dass es wirklich überraschend war, wie gut Tony sich mit seiner exzentrischen Art ins Team eingefügt hatte. Andererseits war es bei den Persönlichkeiten, die in diesem Moment um ihn herum versammelt waren ohnehin erstaunlich, dass sie es so gut schafften miteinander auszukommen.   
„Was wollen Sie?“, erklang erneut die Stimme des Colonels. Der abweisende Tonfall war nicht zu überhören.   
„Nun, wir haben Ihre kleine Snuff-Videosammlung gefunden und haben ein gewisses Interesse darüber zu reden. Und nur zu Ihrer Information. Ein Nein werden wir nicht akzeptieren.“  
Einige Sekunden passierte nichts, dann sprach der Colonel erneut. „Landen Sie auf Plattform 4.“ Danach war nur noch das Tuten der Telefonleitung zu hören bevor die Verbindung komplett beendet wurde.   
„Okay.“, ergriff Clint nun das Wort. „Das lief doch gut. Ich meine, er scheint uns nicht abschießen zu wollen.“  
„Macht mich ehrlich gesagt etwas nervös.“, kommentierte Natascha und reichte dem Mann seinen Bogen zurück, der ihn nur entgegennahm und wieder einklappte.   
Nickend stieß Steve sich von der Wand hinter sich ab. Er hatte mit deutlich mehr Widerstand gerechnet. „Ihr drei bleibt hinter uns.“, wies er die beiden Spione und Bruce an. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung zog er seinen Schild vom Rücken, wechselte noch einen Blick mit Tony und verließ dann das Cockpit in Richtung der Ausstiegsrampe. Er traute dem Frieden nicht. Mit Sicherheit würden sie Loki nicht einfach so herausgeben.   
„Jarvis. Kompletter Lockdown, wenn wir raus sind. Zweitautorisierung Stars & Stripes.“, wies Tony seine KI an, trat neben Steve, hob den gold-roten Koffer in seiner Hand an und drückte ihn sich an die Brust.   
„Natürlich, Sir.“, bestätigte Jarvis.   
Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis der Milliardär von seiner Rüstung eingehüllt war.   
„Stars & Stripes?“, fragte Steve schließlich, drehte den Kopf in Tonys Richtung und hob eine seiner Augenbrauen an. Das Visier klappte vor dem Gesicht des Mannes zu, sodass seine Mimik nicht mehr lesbar war.   
„Mochtest du Capsicle lieber?“, kam es mit der bekannt leicht verzerrten Stimme zurück. Doch in diesem Moment fuhr die Rampe herunter und Steve lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen vor ihm. „Wie wär´s mit Glamor Pants? Nein?“ Tony anscheinend nicht.   
Doch er folgte ihm, als Steve die Rampe mit dem Schild schützend vor sich gehalten die Rampe hinunterschritt. Allerdings erwartete sie ein völlig anderes Bild, als sie gedacht hatten. Anstatt vor einer Einheit zu stehen, die sie aufhalten wollte, waren vor ihnen Soldaten entlang des Weges zum Gebäude aufgestellt. Salutierend.   
„Captain Rogers.“, begrüßte sie eine in Armekleidung gekleidete Frau irgendwo in ihren Dreißigern, die vor der Rampe auf sie gewartet hatte, streckte eine Hand aus und überbrückte schnell die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Angesprochenen. Ihre braunen Haare waren nach hinten gebunden und ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sowie die deutliche Begeisterung in ihren Augen, machte den Avengers sehr schnell klar, dass egal was die Soldaten glaubten weshalb sie hier waren, sie komplett falsch lagen. Offenbar war sie auch nicht die einzige, wenn Steve sich die Reihen an salutierenden Soldaten ansah.   
Instinktiv von der unerwarteten Freundlichkeit überrumpelt ließ er seinen Schild sinken und streckte seine rechte Hand aus, um der Frau entgegen kommen zu können.  
„Es ist mir eine unglaubliche Ehre, Captain.“, fuhr sie fort und strahlte ihn geradezu an, ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie etwas zu enthusiastisch. „Willkommen! Ich bin Lieutanant Eva Alvarez. Colonel Hawthorne hat mich geschickt, um Sie in Empfang zu nehmen. Er sagte, Sie hätten eine dringliche Angelegenheit zu klären.“, erklärte sie.  
„Ähm, ja.“, meldete sich nun Tony zu Wort. Alvarez riss ihre Augen deutlich unwillig schließlich von Steve los und sah den Mann neben ihm an. „Also eigentlich bin ich hier um mit Thornie zu reden, die,“, er wedelte mit seiner Hand in Richtung der anderen Avenger, Steve miteingeschlossen. „… sind nur meine Begleitung.“   
„Natürlich, Mr. Stark.“, wandte sich die Frau nun mit deutlich sachlicherer Stimmlage an den Milliardär, jedoch erst nachdem sie einen prüfenden Blick auf den Soldaten geworfen und er ihr nur zustimmend zugelächelt hatte. „Captain Rogers, Dr. Banner, Agent Romanov, Agent Barton, Mr. Stark, bitte folgen Sie mir.” Damit drehte sie sich um und lief zwischen den seitlich stehenden und noch immer salutierenden Soldaten hindurch auf den Eingang des Gebäudes zu.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich das nächste Mal auch hautenge Hosen tragen, wenn ich auf einer Militärbasis freundlich behandelt werden will.“, kommentierte Tony, bevor er dem Lieutanant hinterherging.   
„Fangirl Alarm.“, sang Clint amüsiert vor sich hin als er an Steve vorbeiging und Tony folgte. „Ich hoffe, du hast genug Autogrammkarten dabei. Das hier ist vermutlich eine Brutstätte an Captain America Fans.“   
„Er hat nicht ganz Unrecht.“, stimmte Natascha zu und stellte sich neben ihn. Sie lächelte ihn etwas mitfühlend an. Es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass Steve mit diesem Kult um seine Person Probleme hatte.   
Leise seufzend warf er noch Bruce einen Blick zu, der zur Antwort nur etwas unsicher lächelte und mit den Schultern zuckte, bevor sie sich zu dritt wieder in Bewegung setzten und den anderen zum Gebäude folgten. Lieutanant Alvarez wartete mit Tony und Clint am Eingang auf sie, ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor sie die Tür mit einer Magnetkarte und einem Pin-Code entriegelte und sie gemeinsam in einen Gang traten.  
Steve wusste, wo er war und wo die Frau sie hinführte. Sie alle wussten es, immerhin hatte Jarvis den Plan heruntergeladen und sie alle hatten ihn sich eingeprägt für den Fall, dass etwas passierte, das sie voneinander und von Jarvis abschnitt. Mit SHIELD konnte man nie wissen.   
Vor einer metallenen Sicherheitstür blieb der Lieutanant schließlich stehen und tippte auf einem Touchpad herum, welches daneben angebracht war. Es dauerte kaum zwei Sekunden, bevor die Tür aufging und nach innen aufschwang. Ohne zu zögern trat Alvarez in den Raum die Avengers folgten ihr.   
Der Raum war äußerst spartanisch eingerichtet. Gegenüber des Eingangs war eine riesige Fensterfront von der Steve wusste, dass sie aus Sicherheitsglas bestand, davor stand ein großer Schreibtisch an dem der Colonel mit dem Rücken zum Fenster saß und sie beim Eintreten direkt anblickte. Zu ihrer Linken standen metallene Regale. Die meisten davon hatten Türen, die den Blick auf den Inhalt versperrten, die restlichen waren mit Akten und Ordnen vollgestapelt. Die Wand zu ihrer Rechten wurde durch eine große Flagge Amerikas verziert. Seitlich konnte Steve noch angebrachte Auszeichnungen erkennen, sowie gerahmte Bilder verschiedener einzelner Soldaten und ganzer Truppen. Vor dem Schreibtisch standen noch zwei Stühle und auf dem Schreibtisch war nur ein PC-Bildschirm, eine Tastatur und eine Mouse zu sehen. Eine Akte lag auf dem Tisch neben der Tastatur und ein einzelner Bilderrahmen, den Steve nur von hinten sehen konnte, zierte das Gesamtbild.  
„Captain Rogers!“, begrüßte der Colonel die Ankommenden, bevor Lieutanant Alvarez die Gelegenheit bekam etwas zu sagen. Er war ein älterer Mann, vermutlich in seinen Fünfzigern. Doch er schien noch deutlich fit zu sein. Die Mimik des Kommandanten hellte sich sichtlich auf und er stand aus seinem Stuhl auf, umrundete den Schreibtisch und ging auf Steve zu, welcher ein Grinsen unterdrückte als er Tony neben sich in seinem Iron Man Anzug vor sich hin grummeln hörte, ob dieser Reaktion.   
Clint machte sich nicht so viel Mühe sein Amüsement zu verbergen. Er grinste breit und legte dem Milliardär eine Hand auf seine glänzende Schulter. „Nicht dein Tag, Shellhead.“  
Der Colonel, das Geplänkel völlig ignorierend, machte Steves Absicht zu salutieren Zunichte als er seine Hand ausstreckte. „Ich bin hocherfreut Sie kennen zu lernen.“  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.“, entgegnete Steve und schüttelte die Hand des Colonels.   
Neben ihm fing Hawkeye an gekünstelt zu husten und Steve konnte nicht umhin das Wort `Fanboy´ zwischendurch herauszuhören. Am liebsten hätte er mit den Augen gerollt.   
„Vielen Dank, Lieutanant Alvarez.“, entließ der Colonel schließlich die Soldatin und sie salutierte noch einmal bevor sie den Raum wieder verließ, jedoch nicht ohne noch einmal einen Blick auf Capatain America zu werfen.   
„Nun, wenn auch die Umstände etwas fragwürdig sind, so bin ich doch froh, dass Sie endlich von der Situation erfahren haben.“, ergriff der Colonel das Wort und trat wieder einige Schritte zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, ohne die anderen Avengers weiter zu beachten. Der ältere Mann setzte sich wieder hin und bot Steve mit einer Geste an auf einem der Stühle davor Platz zu nehmen. Doch dieser reagierte auf dieses Angebot nicht. Ärger über diese Ignoranz seinen Freunden gegenüber machte sich in ihm breit, aber er wusste auch, dass sich die gute Laune des Kommandanten ohnehin demnächst deutlich ins Gegenteil ändern würde.  
„Sind Sie das?“ Tony hatte lange genug geschwiegen. Es hatte Steve ohnehin schon gewundert, dass er so lange ruhig geblieben war. „Nach dem zu Urteilen was hier vor sich geht, halte ich das für eine fragwürdige Aussage.“   
„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir alles unter Kontrolle haben. Das Objekt ist unter unserer Kontrolle und hat keine Möglichkeiten zu entkommen. Es ist völlig sicher untergebracht.“, erklärte Hawthorne und Steve spürte bereits bei den ersten Worten wie sich die Muskulatur in seinem Rücken verspannte. Objekt? Es? Die folgenden Worte machten es nicht besser. „Es gab bisher keinerlei Zwischenfälle. Sie sind gerne eingeladen sich davon zu überzeugen, Captain Rogers. Doch ich muss auch darauf hinweisen, dass ich nur Ihnen den Zutritt erlauben kann.“   
„Ah!“, machte Tony. „Sie sehen uns also doch! Ich habe langsam befürchtet wir wären unsichtbar.“, kommentierte der Milliardär. Selbst beim Beantworten seiner Frage hatte der Colonel mit Steve gesprochen.   
„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie reagieren auch nicht mit überschäumender Freude auf ungeladene Gäste, Mr. Stark.“, wandte sich der Offizier nun doch an jemand anderen als Steve und richtete seinen Blick auf die gold-rote Rüstung.   
„Ich muss zugeben, ich würde zumindest nervös reagieren, wenn ich in meinem Westflügel Lebend-Obduktionen durchführen würde und er plötzlich unangemeldet vor meiner Tür stände.“, dabei zeigte Tony auf Steve, der deutlich missgelaunt wirkte. „Aber seltsamer Weise ist er der Einzige, über den Sie sich freuen.“, fuhr Tony fort. „Anscheinend haben Sie keine Ahnung, wer Captain America ist.“  
Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, beugte der Offizier sich in seinem Stuhl vor und lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf seiner Schreibtischplatte ab. Es war offensichtlich, dass er jetzt wirklich übel gelaunt war. „Mr. Stark…“, sprach er nun langsam und deutlich. „… ich werde diese Angelegenheit nicht mit Ihnen besprechen. Es geht Sie nichts an, was wir mit unserem Eigentum machen. Und die Tatsache, dass sie davon wissen, ist…“  
An der Stelle konnte Steve sich schließlich nicht mehr zurückhalten und kam Tony zuvor, der genauso bereits angesetzt hatte den Vortrag zu unterbrechen. „Eigentum?“, wiederholte er Hawthornes Beschreibung für Loki. Er trat an den Schreibtisch heran und stützte sich mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen auf der Tischplatte ab, beugte sich etwas zu dem anderen Mann herunter, welcher sichtlich versuchte nicht zurückzuweichen, sich aber dennoch wenige Zentimeter nach hinten lehnte. „Er ist sicher kein `Eigentum´.“, betonte Steve mit gefährlich klingendem Unterton.   
„Es hat keinen Sinn.“, meldete sich nun Natascha zu Wort, die nahe der Tür bei Bruce stehen geblieben war. „Wir sollten unsere Zeit nicht verschwenden.“  
„Jep. Ich denke, wir sollten tun wofür wir hergekommen sind.“, stimmte Clint zu.  
„Jarvis hat das Programm bereits hochgeladen. Wir sind startklar.“, bestätigte Iron Man. „Komm schon Steve. Wir haben das eh so geplant.“  
An dieser Stelle schien der Colonel seinen Mut wiederzufinden. Energisch stand er auf. Er war nicht dumm genug, um nicht zu erkennen was hier vor sich ging. Mit einer Bewegung, die jedem sofort klar machte, dass er wusste was er tat, hatte er eine Pistole unter dem Schreibtisch hervorgezogen. Er zielte direkt auf Clint. „Ich würde Ihnen allen empfehlen diese äußerst dumme Idee zu verwerfen.“, warnte er. „Captain, Sie sollten sich bewusst sein, dass Sie hiermit Ihr Land verraten würden.“  
Wie konnte Hawthorne es nur wagen ihm etwas Derartiges zu unterstellen, wenn unter seiner Aufsicht doch gerade alles wofür Amerika stand zerstört wurde?! Alles wofür sie gekämpft hatten!   
„Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, die Waffe zu senken.“, meldete sich nun Bruce zu Wort. Steve musste sich nicht in seine Richtung drehen, um zu sehen, dass die Augen des Wissenschaftlers sich bereits grün gefärbt hatten. Hulk war nie weit, wenn einer seiner Freunde bedroht wurde und sie alle wussten, dass Clint nicht kugelsicher war. „Das heißt, wenn Sie wollen, dass von dem Gebäude noch etwas übrigbleibt.“, fügte er noch hinzu und Steve konnte sehen, wie die Entschlossenheit des Offiziers bröckelte. Der Mann wusste, was passierte, wenn Bruce wütend wurde.   
Doch dieser eine Moment reichte Steve. Ohne zu zögern griff er unter die Tischplatte und schleuderte sie herum und auf Colonel Hawthorne. Überrascht schrie er auf, ein Schuss löste sich aus der Pistole und schlug irgendwo in der Decke ein. Mit lautem Krach landete alles vom Tisch auf dem harten Betonboden.  
„Jarivs, Programm Lockdown, jetzt!“, befahl Tony und sie alle hörten Jarvis „Sehr wohl, Sir.“, durch ihre Ohrstücke antworten.   
Clint hatte keine Sekunde gezögert und war sofort nach vorne gesprungen um die Waffe zu sichern. Mit einem Tritt beförderte er die Pistole aus der Reichweite des Colonels, der etwas benommen unter dem Tisch lag. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und musterte ihn kurz, bevor er sich zu Steve umdrehte. „Der ist nur etwas durchgerüttelt.“, erklärte er. „Angeber.“, fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er wieder aufstand und zur Tür ging.   
Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf den Offizier zu werfen, verließ Steve als letzter hinter Clint den Raum und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Er vernahm ein leises Klicken, als Jarvis die Tür hinter ihm verriegelte.   
„Wie viele sind auf unserem Weg?“, fragte Steve und warf einen Blick in beide Richtungen des Ganges auf dem sie sich nun befanden. Es war niemand zu sehen, doch es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass die Soldaten des Stützpunktes sich in diese Richtung bewegen würden, wenn sie erst einmal verstanden hatten, dass etwas schieflief.   
„Es sind noch 14 Personen in den Gängen, die nicht abgeschottet werden konnten. Bei ihrer jetzigen Position wäre es mir möglich Sie um die Soldaten herumzuführen, wenn Sie das wünschen, Captain Rogers.“  
„Was ist mit Loki?“  
„Er ist alleine im Examinationsraum und gegenwärtig nicht bei Bewusstsein.“  
Nickend, Steve wusste, dass Jarvis ihn durch eine der vielen Kameras sehen können würde, stimmte er dem Vorschlag der KI zu.   
Ohne Probleme wurden die Avengers durch den Stützpunkt geführt. Hier und da hörte sie hinter den von Jarvis verschlossenen Türen Rufe und Klopfen, von Leuten, die bereits bemerkt hatten, dass sie eingeschlossen waren. Wenn es nicht gerade zu ihrem Vorteil gereichen würde, würde Steve sich generell Sorgen darüber machen, dass ein eigentlich derart gut bewachter und ausgestatteter militärischer Stützpunkt so leicht zu übernehmen war. Sicher, nicht jeder würde mit dem Knowhow von Tony aufwarten können, aber so viel Zeit hatte er schließlich auch nicht gehabt, um sich hier einzuhacken. Immerhin hatte er erst gestern Abend davon erfahren.   
Schnell legten sie die Distanz zurück. Jarvis hatte ihnen gesagt, dass vor dem Examinationsraum zwei Wachen standen, die aber anscheinend noch nichts von den Vorgängen mitbekommen hatten.   
„Ich erledige das.“, kommentierte Clint nur und zog einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher, trat kurz in den Gang, schoss den Pfeil ab. Daraufhin war Husten zu hören und gleich darauf das typische Geräusch von auf dem Boden aufprallenden Körpern. „Die schlafen erst Mal eine Runde.“  
Die anderen Avengers traten ebenfalls in den Gang und die Tür öffnete sich als sie nahe genug herangekommen waren. Der Raum dahinter war klinisch steril. Boden und Wände waren weiß gefliest, kein Fenster. Metallene Tische und Schränke standen entlang der Wände und hier und da waren Sachen darauf mit grünen OP-Tüchern abgedeckt. Im hinteren Drittel des Raumes stand ein OP-Tisch auf dem eine beweglose Gestalt lag. Der Geruch von Infektion und Krankheit schlug ihnen entgegen. Der Geruch eiternder, schlecht heilender Wunden.  
Ohne zu zögern bewegten sie sich auf die Person zu. Steve musste zugeben, so sehr er auch hier her gewollt hatte, um sich Loki zu schnappen und mit ihm zu verschwinden, so sehr fürchtete er sich auch ihn wirklich zu sehen. Es machte die ganze Angelegenheit nur so viel realer.   
Bruce war als erstes bei dem Asgardianer und schien nach seinem Puls zu tasten. Steve konnte nicht viel sehen.   
Sich wappnend trat er ebenfalls an den Bewusstlosen heran. Sein Atem stocke, als er auf den mit mehreren Fesseln am Tisch fixierten Mann hinabsah. Völlig unbekleidet war es nicht schwer seinen Zustand zu erfassen. Loki war mehr ein Skelett als alles andere. Die Haut spannte sich schmerzhaft straff über seine Knochen. Sein Rippen waren mit bloßem Auge unschwer abzuzählen. Sein gesamter Torso war von Narben übersäht, die Haut kreideweiß, selbst die Lippen waren farblos. Haare, Augenbrauen und Wimpern bildeten mit ihrer tief schwarzen Farbe einen starken Kontrast zum Rest und ließen ihn fast etwas unwirklich erscheinen.   
„Lebt er?“, fragte Steve ohne den Blick von den geschlossenen Lidern abzuwenden. Er konnte keine Atmung erkennen.   
„Ja.“, antwortete Bruce. „Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich weiß, warum.“, fügte er dann noch hinzu. Dann sah er hoch und zu Natascha, die auf der anderen Seite der Liege stand und genauso unfassbar auf den Gefangenen hinabsah, wie Clint neben ihr. „Wir sollten die Infusion stoppen.“, sagte er und die Frau reagierte sofort und machte sich am Zugang zu schaffen, der noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stecke, wie sie es alle erst vor wenigen Stunden in der Aufzeichnung gesehen hatten.  
„Jarvis, kannst du die Fesseln lösen?“, fragte Tony dann in die angespannte Stimmung hinein und nur einen Augenblick später sprangen die Fesseln auf. Was darunter zum Vorschein kam, war blutverkrustetes, eiterndes, aufgescheuertes rohes Fleisch, welches sich mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch von dem Metall löste. Steve kannte diesen Anblick. Er wusste, dass so etwas nicht über Nacht entstand. Wie lange war der Asgardianer schon an diesen Tisch gefesselt? Er zweifelte daran, dass er das überhaupt wissen wollte.   
„Okay… lasst ihn uns hier herausschaffen.“, schlug Bruce vor und trat an die Kopfseite neben Tony um Platz zu machen. „Im Quinjet kann ich mir das noch Mal genauer ansehen.“  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Steve eines der OP-Tücher von den abgedeckten Tischen, deckte damit einiges an OP-Werkzeugen auf, von denen er lieber nicht darüber nachdachte, dass sie wahrscheinlich an Loki benutzt worden waren, und warf es über den bewusstlosen Mann. Als er ihn anhob, um das Tuch um ihn wickeln zu können, war das schmatzende Geräusch deutlich vernehmlicher als bei den Fesseln. Der Geruch von eiterndem Fleisch schlug ihnen noch einmal stärker entgegen und Steve spürte wie seine Handschuhe sich mit einer Flüssigkeit vollsogen.  
Sein Magen rebellierte. Er konnte sehen, wie Bruce sich eine Hand vor Mund und Nase hielt, seine Augen weit aufgerissen auf den nun freigelegten Rücken gerichtet.   
Mit purem Willen unterdrückte Steve den aufkommenden Brechreiz, während Natascha und Clint einen Schritt zurücktraten, und wickelte das Tuch um Loki. Er hielt sich davon ab selbst einen Blick auf den Rücken des Mannes zu werfen.   
„Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.“, kommentierte der Soldat noch, bevor er den Mann anhob. Er wog nichts.  
„Jarvis. Clean Slate.“, wies Iron Man seine KI an und bekam sogleich eine Bestätigung. „Wir sollten wirklich verschwinden.“, pflichtete der Milliardär Steve zu und drängte zum Ausgang. „Der Raum wird gleich nicht mehr mit dem Leben vereinbar sein.“  
„Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte Bruce und warf der Tür hinter sich noch einen Blick zu. Sie hörten wie sie verriegelt wurde.   
„Jarvis hat alles an `Forschung´,“, Tony betonte das Wort voller Sarkasmus „… gelöscht und die Orte an denen Proben aufbewahrt werden, werden gleich in Flammen stehen.“, erklärte er knapp.   
Proben. Bei diesem Wort drückte Steve den Bewusstlosen in seinen Armen noch etwas stärker an sich und musste sich beherrschen. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Loki in seinem jetzigen Zustand aushielt. Er wollte ihm nicht aus Versehen noch mehr Schaden zufügen. Er sah ohnehin aus, als würde er jeden Moment unter seinen Fingern einfach zerbröseln.   
Jarvis navigierte die Avengers zum Dach auf dem er den Quinjet vor wenigen Sekunden erst für sie gelandet hatte. Auf dem Hof waren deutlich mehr Soldaten gewesen, die zwar nicht ins Gebäude kamen, aber längst begriffen hatten, dass etwas schiefgelaufen war. Keiner von denen würde sie mit Loki einfach gehen lassen und auch wenn Steve zumindest deutlich genug Wut verspürte um sich abreagieren zu wollen, war es deutlich schneller einfach zu verschwinden, zumal irgendjemand sicher Kontakt zu jemandem außerhalb hergestellt hatte um die Situation zu erklären. Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie noch hatten, bevor hier die Hölle losbrach.  
Eilig stiegen sie ein und Clint setzte sich ins Cockpit ans Steuer. Natascha nahm neben ihm Platz, während Steve den Bewusstlosen auf die Trage legte, die Jarvis bereits aus dem Boden des Quinjet hochgefahren hatte.   
„Leg ihn auf den Bauch.“, wies Bruce ihn an. Das Tuch war am Rücken komplett durchnässt und jetzt, wo Steve Loki abgelegt hatte, merkte er, dass sein gesamter rechter Ärmel am Unterarm nass war, dort, wo er ihn am Rücken gestützt hatte.   
Während Bruce das Tuch vom Rücken des Bewusstlosen wieder herunterschälte, trat Steve zurück und wartete. Er kannte sich in erster Hilfe aus, aber nicht viel mehr.   
Der Quinjet startete und Tony stieg wieder aus seiner Rüstung, die sich in ihr handliches Kofferformat zurückfaltete.   
„Bruce?“, fragte Natascha schließlich, nachdem der Wissenschaftler nichts anderes tat als auf den freigelegten, nässenden, entzündeten Rücken zu starren. Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Sitz und trat an ihn heran. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand an seinen Oberarm.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich hier tun soll.“, erklärte Dr. Banner. „Bei einem Menschen würde man Antibiotika geben und Wundverbände machen. Entzündungshemmer. Aber er ist kein Mensch. Asgardianer werden nicht von unseren Bakterien krank. Also muss das etwas Körpereigenes sein, so wie unser Staph aureus, der nur in immunschwachen Momenten ein Problem wird, aber das bedeutet…“ Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis keiner mehr etwas verstand. Schließlich begann er zusammen mit Natascha den Rücken zu säubern und Verbände anzulegen um erneute Verschmutzung zu verhindern. Er erklärte jeden Schritt und wechselte dabei immer wieder Blicke mit Natascha und Tony, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass er nicht etwas übersah. Schließlich legte er Loki einen neuen Zugang, um ihn wenigstens mit Flüssigkeit versorgen zu können, bevor er sich ebenfalls hinsetzte.   
„Wenn er uns wegstirbt wird Thor wirklich wütend.“, kommentierte Clint vom Cockpit aus.   
„Ich denke, um `wirklich wütend´ zu verhindern, ist es bereits zu spät.“, antwortete Tony und starrte auf das regungslose, Gesicht des bewusstlosen Mannes. Seine Wangenknochen sahen aus, als wollten sie sich durch die Haut nach außen schieben, so straff war die Haut darüber gespannt. Die blassen Lippen waren an mehreren Stellen aufgesprungen und die Augen wirkten wie zwei tiefe dunkle Löcher. Er sah bereits tot aus. Was wenn sie nicht merkten, wenn er starb. Und was, wenn sie es bemerkten? Wären sie imstande irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen? Würde er auf irgendetwas reagieren?   
Der Rückflug gestaltete sich äußerst leise. Selbst Tony war nicht in Stimmung etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen saßen sie zusammen neben der Trage und starrten auf den geschundenen Körper darauf. Das hier, war auf mehreren Ebenen ein absolutes Desaster.


	3. Chapter 3

„Sir, Colonel Rhodes ist hier um Sie zu sehen.“, machte sich Jarvis bemerkbar. Tony wusste, dass seine KI das nur sagte, weil er wieder aussah, als wäre er demnächst ein Fall für die Psychiatrie. Vielleicht war er das auch. Denn Jarvis wusste ganz genau, dass Rhodey jederzeit Zugang zu allen Bereichen hatte, sofern er das vorher nicht ausdrücklich untersagt hatte.   
Zum Zeichen, dass er gehört hatte, macht Tony eine Geste in die Luft und fuhr sich dann mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er war jetzt seit drei Tagen wach und arbeitete sich noch immer durch die Videos und Berichte über Loki, die er kopiert hatte. Er wusste, das tat ihm nicht gut, aber er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Er musste wissen, was sie mit ihm getan hatten und er musste wissen, ob irgendwo etwas Brauchbares zu finden war, das er an Bruce weiterleiten konnte um eine Art Behandlung für den Asgardier zu entwickeln. Seit zwei Wochen lag der nämlich bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation. Immerhin hatten die offenen Stellen angefangen zu heilen. Das hatte sie etwas positiver gestimmt, nachdem sie alle befürchtet hatten, dass sie Thor nur noch die Leiche seines kleinen Bruders hätten anbieten können, wenn er das nächste Mal zu Besuch war. Tony wollte gar nicht daran denken, was das ausgelöst hätte.  
Mit einer wischenden Handbewegung schloss der Milliardär das Programm. Sein Freund musste das nicht sehen. Dann ging er hinüber zu der Kaffeemaschine, die er hier unten in seinem Workshop angeschlossen hatte und befüllte sie neu. Ab welcher Dosis wurde Koffein eigentlich gefährlich? Das hatte er sich doch schon öfters gefragt. Wahrscheinlich schaute er es nicht nach, weil er irgendwie wusste, dass er die Grenze deutlich zu oft überschritt.  
Hinter sich hörte er die Tür aufgehen. Er zwang sich ein breites Grinsen auf die Lippen und drehte sich um.  
„Honey Bear!“, begrüßte er ihn und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Tisch auf dem die Kaffeemaschine stand. Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Besuch schlecht gelaunt war, doch offenbar sah Tony bereits so armselig aus, dass diese miese Laune direkt durch Sorge ersetzt wurde.   
„Du siehst echt armselig aus.“, kam als Antwort und Colonel James Rhodes, in Jeans und T-Shirt gekleidet, betrat den Raum.   
„Charmant wie immer.“, kommentierte Tony und drehte sich zu seinem Kaffee um, als die Maschine mit einem leisen Ping bekanntgab, dass sie fertig war. Er nahm seine nun wieder befüllte Tasse und ging zurück zu dem Tisch, an dem er gerade noch durch einige der Dokumente durchgesehen hatte. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, fragte er und nahm einen großen Schluck von der schwarzen Flüssigkeit.   
„Zwei Gründe.“, begann sein Gegenüber und musterte Tony ganz offensichtlich. Ja, ihm war bewusst, dass er sicher seit einer Woche nicht mehr geduscht hatte, seine Kleidung voller Dreck war und er vermutlich langsam solche Augenringe hatte wie Loki. Na ja, vielleicht noch nicht ganz so schlimm. Ohne etwas zu sagen, hob er seine Augenbrauen an, als Aufforderung weiter zu sprechen.   
„Pepper hat mich angerufen. Außerdem sollst du Colonel Hawthorne einen wichtigen Kriegsgefangenen geklaut haben.“, antwortete Rhodes knapp und sah ihn voller Erwartung an.   
„Oh!“, machte Tony nur. Er hatte sich wirklich schon gewundert, was los war. Nach ihrer Rettungsaktion hatte sich nichts gerührt. Weder das Militär noch SHIELD hatten sich gemeldet. Steve, Natascha und Clint waren wohl auch verschont geblieben, zumindest behaupteten sie das.  
Eigentlich hatte er gedacht Fury würde ihm spätestens am Tag darauf einen Besuch abstatten, aber es war gar nichts passiert. Er nahm erneut einen Schluck aus der Tasse und stellte fest, dass er dringend den Koffeingehalt pro Tasse erhöhen musste. „Thornie ist jetzt also an dich herangetreten?“  
Er ignorierte Pepper in diesem Moment. Er wusste, dass er sie wahnsinnig machte. Er hatte ihr erzählt, was vorgefallen war, aber er wollte sie nirgendwo in Lokis Nähe haben. Dazu war er einfach zu unberechenbar. Selbst in diesem Zustand in dem er war, wollte er seine Pepper von ihm fernhalten. Außerdem hatte er sich geweigert ihr die Dateien zu zeigen oder sonst irgendetwas näheres über Lokis Zustand zu erzählen. Auch wenn sie wusste, was los war, zu bildlich wollte er das alles nicht gestalten. Natürlich blieb ihr nicht verborgen wie sehr er sich selbst in dieser Sache verbiss und dass die anderen auf dieses Thema mit ähnlicher Begeisterung reagierten war auch nicht zu verbergen.   
„Die sind kurz davor den Tower zu stürmen, weil sie denken, dass dieser Kriegsgefangene hier ist.“, sprach Rhodey weiter. Die Schärfe war jedoch aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Es war offensichtlich, dass etwas an Tony nagte.   
„Das ist er auch.“, bestätigte dieser nun lässig. „Und das will ich sehen.“, fügte er noch hinzu.   
„Tony. Was ist hier los?“  
Seufzend stellte Angesprochener die Tasse ab und fuhr sich erneut mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er einige der Bilder aus den Videos sehen. Einige hatten sich geradezu in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt. „Was weißt du von dem Vorfall in New York? Vor 16 Monaten.“  
Überrascht weiteten sich die Augen des Colonels und sein Mund klappte etwas auf. „Du hast den Verantwortlichen dafür aus dem Militärgefängnis befreit? Ist das dein Ernst?!“  
„Was weißt du darüber?“, wiederholte Tony seine Frage und stellte Blickkontakt her, damit sein Freund wusste, dass es ihm ernst war.   
„Terroranschläge, Halluzinogene. Nur was durch die Presse ging. Du weißt ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf der anderen Seite der Erde und meine Sicherheitsstufe reicht nicht um auf die Unterlagen zugreifen zu können. Außerdem hast du nichts gesagt. Hat mich ehrlich gesagt gewundert, dass du nicht damit geprahlt hast Manhattan gerettet zu haben.“, antwortete er.   
„Ja. Das hat SHIELD fabriziert. In Wahrheit war es eine Alieninvasion. Thors Bruder hat das angezettelt.“  
Irritiert überlegte der Colonel erst einmal, bevor er erneut sprach. „Loki?“, fragte er. „Thor sagte doch, er wüsste nicht wo er ist.“  
Tony wartete kurz ab. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass ihn das Thema dazu neigte selbst die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Auch wenn er es immer einfach abtat, er hatte seine Panikattacken nach der ganzen Sache gehabt, was auch der Grund dafür war, warum er Rhodey nichts davon erzählt hatte, obwohl er eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, dass Pepper es getan hatte. Er hatte das alles einfach totschweigen wollen.  
Doch anscheinend war sein Freund ahnungslos. Offenbar hatte Pepper es für besser gehalten es Tony zu überlassen. Wenn er soweit war darüber zu reden. Und momentan hatte er ohnehin keine andere Wahl als sich damit zu beschäftigen und zu seiner Verwunderung und Freude funktionierte es ziemlich gut. Panik war in ihm bisher noch nicht hochgekrochen. Wovon er allerdings im Übermaß besaß war Wut. Warum hatte Fury ihn noch nicht kontaktiert? Oder zumindest Coulson? Irgendeiner, dem er ins Gesicht schmettern konnte, was für abartige Sadisten sie waren.  
Nein. Stattdessen schickten sie seinen besten Freund. Ganz schön feige.  
„Das tut er auch nicht. Das Militär hat ihn eingesammelt und behauptet sie hätten ihn nicht gesehen. In Wahrheit war er die ganze Zeit in ihrem Gewahrsam. Als Laborratte.“ Mit dem letzten Satz öffnete er das Video, das er auch den anderen gezeigt hatte und ließ es auf dem Bildschirm an seinem Arbeitstisch abspielen, wo Rhodey es sehen konnte. Es konnte beobachten wie das Gesicht seines Freundes sich verhärtete. Mit aufeinandergepressten Lippen starrte er noch auf den Bildschirm, als Tony das Video längst wieder geschlossen hatte.   
„Wenn Thor wieder hier ist, kann er ihn mitnehmen.“, kommentierte der Milliardär.   
Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.   
„Ich nehme an, davon gibt es noch mehr.“  
„Sie haben ihn förmlich auseinandergenommen.“, bestätigte Tony nur und nahm den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Er hatte dringend das Bedürfnis sie mit etwas Hochprozentigem aufzufüllen, aber er wusste, dass Steve seinen Alkoholvorrat hier unten ausgeräumt hatte, nicht zuletzt, weil Jarvis ihm all seine Verstecke verraten hatte. Manchmal zweifelte er daran, ob es eine so gute Idee war Steve all diese Rechte einzuräumen. Doch er musste auch jedes Mal wenn er darüber nachdachte zugeben, dass er wohl nirgends einen vertrauenswürdigeren Menschen auf diesem Planeten finden würde. Vermutlich auch nicht außerhalb, musste er dann in Gedanken hinzufügen, da sich diese Möglichkeit ja nun ergab.  
„Ich verstehe.“, gab Colonel Rhodes schließlich zu. „Ich will ihn sehen.“  
Für einige Sekunden starrten sie sich gegenseitig an. Tony wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Am liebsten hätte er die Loki-Angelegenheit innerhalb der Avengers belassen, doch er fühlte sich auch nicht im Recht seinem Freund diese Bitte abzuschlagen.   
„Okay.“, stimmte er schließlich zu. Dann sah er nach oben an die Decke, wie er es oft tat, wenn er seine KI ansprach, auch wenn er wusste, dass das kompletter Blödsinn war. „Jarvis? Wie sieht es bei Loki aus? Irgendetwas, das wir Rhodey nicht zeigen sollten?“  
„Dr. Banner und Agent Romanov sind gerade mit den neuen Bandagen fertig.“, informierte ihn seine KI.  
„Na dann.“ Damit ging er zur Tür und Colonel Rhodes folgte ihm hinaus auf den Flur und zum Fahrstuhl mit dem sie ins Stockwerk fuhren, in dem Tony die Krankenstation eingerichtet hatte. Sicher, meistens wäre es besser sich bei SHIELD oder in einem öffentlichen Krankenhaus behandeln zu lassen, aber wie gerade eben erst sich erneut herausgestellt hatte, so wirklich konnten sie keinem trauen. Und ehrlich gesagt würde ihm eher schlecht werden, wenn er Bruce bei SHIELD lassen müssen würde. Er erwartete eigentlich nichts anderes, als dass sie ihn gleich aus Eigeninteresse auf den Kopf stellen würden, anstatt nur seine Wunden zu behandeln. Nicht dass Bruce anfällig für Wunden oder so war.   
Die Tür zum Krankenzimmer glitt auf und gab den Blick auf ein weiß eingerichtetes typisches Krankenzimmer frei. Es war ausgestattet mit all dem Schnickschnack den Tony und Bruce für wichtig gehalten hatten. EKG-Monitoring, Defibrillator, Beatmung und alles andere.   
Loki lag bewusstlos auf dem Bauch im Bett, bekleidet von einem der üblichen Krankenhaushemdchen, die hinten am Rücken zu öffnen waren. Gerade bei seinen Wunden war das äußerst praktisch. Die Verbände um seine Arme waren inzwischen verschwunden und die roten Striemen waren deutlich zu sehen, aber immerhin waren die Wunden dort soweit verschlossen, dass sie sie offenlassen konnten. Der Rücken war weiterhin eine Katastrophe, doch immerhin war die Vereiterung deutlich zurückgegangen, sodass sie wenigstens sahen, dass es Fortschritte gab. Leider hatten sie kein Glück mit Blutdruckmessungen oder EKGs gehabt. Egal wie sein Körper funktionierte, er brachte die Geräte zum austicken. Sie hatten also keinerlei Möglichkeit seinen körperlichen Zustand irgendwie zu beurteilen. Das Einzige, was sie taten, war ihm Flüssigkeiten und Nahrung als Infusion zuzuführen. Zumindest schien ihm das nicht zu schaden und sie wussten, dass Thor auf der Erde normal essen und trinken konnte. Anscheinend waren sie da kompatibel.   
Bruce sah auf, als die Tür sich öffnete. Ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erlosch, als er die beiden Neuankömmlinge bemerkte. „James.“, begrüßte er Colonel Rhodes und lächelte wieder, trat hinter dem Bett hervor und überwand die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen, um ihm die Hand zu reichen.   
„Bruce. Wie ich sehe haben sie dich wieder zur Krankenschwester gemacht.“, entgegnete der Colonel.   
„Nun ja, ich fürchte in diesem Fall bin ich nicht von großer Hilfe.“, er lachte in einer üblichen etwas verschämten Manier und kratzte sich seitlich am Kopf. „Wenigstens sind wir uns inzwischen sicher, dass er nicht einfach sterben wird.“  
Nickend trat Rhodes an das Krankenbett heran und sah sich den darin liegenden Mann näher an, gefolgt von Bruce und Tony.   
„Er was bisher die ganze Zeit bewusstlos.“, erzählte Bruce. „Wir haben ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung was wir hier tun.“  
Erneut ging die Tür auf und Natascha trat zwei dampfende Tassen tragend in den Raum. Tony entging nicht wie sich das Gesicht seines Freundes sofort erhellte und gleich darauf wieder verdüsterte als die Frau mit einem strahlenden Lächeln beide Tassen auf dem Nachttisch am Bett abstellte um sich dem Besuch zuzuwenden. „James.“, begrüßte sie den Mann freundlich und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Hey, Nat. Schön dich zu sehen.“  
„Ich wusste es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie dich herschicken.“, sagte sie und löste sich wieder aus der Umarmung. „Entweder das oder sie versuchen eine dumme Aktion um Loki wiederzuholen.“  
„Glaub mir, sie sind nicht weit von einer Aktion entfernt.“ Damit drehte Rhodey sich wieder zu Tony. „Sie haben mich geschickt, um die Herausgabe des Kriegsgefangenen zu fordern. Ich sehe, dass das nicht passieren wird.“  
Schulterzuckend, aber immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen griff die Frau wieder nach den beiden Tassen und bot Rhodey eine davon an, die er mit einem Nicken dankend entgegennahm. Mit der anderen umrundete sie das Bett um Bruce die Tasse Tee zu geben, die sie für ihn mitgebracht hatte.   
„Nope.“, bestätigte Tony ohne jeden Zweifel. „Sag ihnen einfach wir hätten uns furchtbar gestritten und ich hätte dich am Ende rausgeworfen.“, bot er seinem Freund an. Er wusste, dass Rhodes ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekommen könnte, wenn er sich auf ihre Seite schlagen würde. Das musste nicht unbedingt sein.   
„Ich werde mir schon etwas einfallen lassen.“, entgegnete der Colonel lediglich mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.   
„Sicher wirst du das, Platypus.“, stimmte Tony grinsend zu.   
„Okay. Ist Steve hier? Mit ihm muss ich auch noch reden.“, fragte er dann weiter. Die Loki Sache war für ihn anscheinend erledigt. Kein Wunder. Der Asgardier sah wirklich mitleiderregend und völlig harmlos in seinem jetzigen Zustand aus. Sie alle wussten, dass das nicht stimmte. Keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur die geringste Ahnung wozu er fähig war, wenn er erst einmal aufwachte. Thor hatte ihnen erzählt, dass er sich der Magie bedienen konnte, was irgendwie immer noch schwer greifbar für Tony war. Konnte er Löffel mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken verbiegen oder ihre Stadt in eine andere Realität schleudern? Es könnte alles sein. Andererseits hatte er seinen Stab nicht. Konnte er dann immer noch zaubern? Nannte man das zaubern? Es klang jedenfalls ziemlich albern. Und warum hatte sich keiner von ihnen näheres darüber erzählen lassen?   
„Captain Rogers befindet sich im Trainingsraum.“, antwortete die KI auf die Frage hin.   
„Danke, Jarvis.“  
„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Colonel Rhodes.“  
„Okay. Seht zu, dass er schlafen geht.“, wandte Rhodey sich noch einmal an Natascha und Bruce.  
„Ich kümmere mich darum.“, antwortete die Frau sofort und legte Tony eine Hand auf die Schulter, lächelnd. Er wusste, dass er jetzt keine Wahl mehr hatte als genau das zu tun.   
„Ich bin aber noch nicht müde.“, jammerte er dennoch, woraufhin sie ihn in den Arm kniff. „Autsch!“  
„Ich meine es ernst, Tony. Würde denen nur Recht kommen, wenn du jetzt tot umfällst.“, warnte Rhodey noch und drehte sich dann um. „Ich lasse dich wissen, wenn es etwas Neues gibt.“, verabschiedete er sich und verließ dann das Zimmer.   
Natürlich war Tony nun gezwungen sich zurückzuziehen. 

Brüllende Musik riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Black Sabbath´s Paranoid dröhnte durch sein Zimmer und er drückte sich die Hände an die Ohren. „Jarvis!“, rief er. Die Musik verstummte wieder. „Was?“, nuschelte er in sein Kissen. Hatte er einen Termin vergessen?  
„Die Störung tut mir leid, Sir, doch Sie hatten ausdrücklich danach verlangt benachrichtigt zu werden, sobald Mr. Odinsons Zustand sich ändert.“  
Es dauerte eine Sekunde bis der Sinn des Satzes in seine verschlafenen Gedanken vorgedrungen war. Dann saß er kerzengerade im Bett.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er und war schon dabei aus dem Bett aufzuspringen.   
„Er ist aufgewacht und ist wohl dabei in Panik zu geraten.“, erklärte die KI die Situation und Tony erinnerte sich nicht daran wann er sich das letzte Mal so schnell angezogen und aus der Tür gestürzt war.   
„Sollte ich vielleicht jemand anderen noch benachrichtigen? Vielleicht Captain Rogers? “, fragte Jarvis. Offenbar war der KI der Gedanke nicht geheuer ihren Erschaffer alleine zu jemandem zu schicken, von dem keiner einschätzen konnte wozu derjenige überhaupt fähig war.   
„Ist er noch wach?“, fragte Tony und sprang in den Fahrstuhl, der ihn nach unten fuhr. Mehr aus Gewohnheit strich er sich durch seine Haare, die vom Schlafen plattgedrückt waren. Sie waren noch etwas restfeucht von der Dusche, die auch Natascha ihm aufgezwungen hatte. Sie hatte ihm angedroht, dass sie ihn persönlich in die Duschkabine zerren und säubern würde und auch wenn das bei wahrscheinlich jeder anderen Frau für ihn wie eine Einladung geklungen hätte, war ihm bei Natascha ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen und er hatte sich ohne Widerstand ihren Forderungen gebeugt. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass sie ihre Drohung wahr gemacht hätte. Und ja, es war definitiv eine Drohung gewesen.  
„Nein. Captain Rogers hat sich vor zwei Stunden hingelegt.“  
„Dann lass ihn erst mal schlafen.“ Er wusste selbst nicht, ob das eine besonders kluge Entscheidung war. Aber er wollte Steve nicht wegen etwas wecken, das vielleicht gar nicht nötig war.   
Mit eiligen Schritten überwand er die Distanz zum Krankenzimmer nachdem die Türen des Fahrstuhls sich geöffnet hatten.  
„Vielleicht sollten sie ihren Anzug anziehen, Sir.“, schlug Jarvis vor und Tony musste zugeben, dass die Option vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht war.   
„Mach einen bereit, falls etwas schiefläuft.“, entschied er sich dann und trat ohne zu zögern in das Krankenzimmer, welches mit dämmrigem Licht beleuchtet war. Er wusste, dass es normalerweise dunkel war. Jarvis musste das Licht angeschaltet haben als Loki aufgewacht war.   
„Loki?“, fragte er in den Raum hinein. Hauptsächlich um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Hinter ihm glitt die Tür wieder zu. Das Bett war leer. Es blieben nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Also umrundete Tony vorsichtig das Bett, sich mit jedem Schritt fragend, ob das wirklich eine kluge Idee war das zu tun.   
Schließlich erblickte er den Asgardier auf der anderen Seite sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Bett drückend auf dem Boden kauernd. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen auf den Boden vor sich gerichtet, die Hände seitlich am Kopf in die Haare gekrallt, die Beine an den Oberkörper gezogen. Er zitterte. Noch schien er ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben.   
„Loki?“, versuchte Tony es also erneut. Angesprochener zuckte einmal mit dem Kopf in seine Richtung und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Tony konnte die Panik sehen, den Wahnsinn der sich eingenistet hatte. Er schluckte. Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf den anderen Mann zu und erreichte eine panische Reaktion. Loki riss die Arme herunter und schob sich mit Händen und Füßen weiter weg von ihm, in die Ecke zwischen Wand und Bett. Sein Blick weiterhin auf Tony gerichtet. Die Bewegungen wirkten unkoordiniert und das Zittern ließ zu keinem Zeitpunkt nach.   
Beschwichtigend hob der Milliardär beide Hände an und zeigte Loki seine Handflächen. Er hatte nichts in der Hand, nichts womit er ihm weh tun könnte. Dann setzte er sich dort wo er stand auf den Boden, um die Größendifferenz zu verringern. Die grünen Augen des Asgardiers folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen.   
„Hey.“, sagte Tony schließlich. „Du warst zwei Wochen bewusstlos.“, fing er an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Lokis Verstand gerade in der Lage war seine Worte zu verarbeiten, aber er redete trotzdem weiter. „Du bist in meinem Tower. Du weißt schon, der über dem du das riesen Dimensionsloch geöffnet hast.“   
Es folgte keine Reaktion. „Jarvis hat dich vor zwei Wochen entdeckt. Wir haben dich aus der Militärbasis geholt und seitdem haben wir darauf gewartet, dass du aufwachst.“, erklärte er weiter. Es war nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Eigentlich hatten sie darauf gewartet, dass Thor auftauchte, damit er ihn mitnahm, aber das war im Moment nicht wichtig.   
„Okay, ich weiß nicht, ob du mich verstehst. Also, wenn du irgendwas sagen kannst, dann nur zu.“, forderte er Loki auf. Doch es kam keine Antwort, weder in verbaler noch in non-verbaler Form.   
„Dann werde ich mir jetzt das Pad von der Kommode dort holen und mich dann wieder hinsetzen und du bringst dich einfach ein, sobald du kannst. Gut?“ Damit richtete Tony sich langsam auf und ging die zwei Schritte zu besagter Kommode auf der das Pad lag, von dem Tony wusste, dass Bruce darauf seine Aufzeichnungen über Lokis Gesundheitszustand machte. Er schnappte es sich und setzte sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen das Möbelstück gelehnt wieder hin.   
„Jarvis, halte die anderen davon ab hier reinzuplatzen und lade meine Daten hier drauf.“  
„Natürlich, Sir.“  
Tony sah wie Loki zusammenzuckte und nach oben starrte, dort wo die Stimme der KI hergekommen war. „Das ist Jarvis, meine KI. Du kennst sie schon.“, erklärte er und die grünen Augen richteten sich wieder auf ihn. Kurz sahen sie sich gegenseitig an, dann unterbrach Tony den Blickkontakt und sah auf das Pad in seinen Händen hinab, wo er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte und die Berichte wieder anfing durchzusehen. Er spürte den Blick des anderen Mannes auf ihm ruhen und versuchte das zu ignorieren. Nach einer Weile gelang es ihm sich wieder in seiner Arbeit zu vertiefen.   
„Captain Rogers ist soeben aufgestanden.“, informierte Jarvis ihn irgendwann. Anscheinend hatte er mehrere Stunden mit seinem Pad verbracht. Als er auf die Zeitanzeige sah, wurde ihm das bestätigt. Vier Stunden waren vergangen.   
Vorsichtig schaute er nach oben und in Lokis Richtung. Das Zittern hatte aufgehört und anstatt ihn anzusehen, oder den Boden vor sich, war sein Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet.   
„Loki?“, versuchte Tony es erneut. Diesmal reagierte Angesprochener deutlich gefasster. Er drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und ihre Augen trafen sich. Angst spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder, aber die unkontrollierbare Panik war verschwunden. Offenbar hatten ein paar Denkprozesse wieder eingesetzt.   
„Verstehst du mich?“, fragt er weiter. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann bekam er ein Nicken als Antwort. Das war doch schon was. Damit konnte man doch arbeiten. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Okay. Hör zu. Jarvis hat dich vor zwei Wochen gefunden. Wir haben dich rausgeholt und bis vor 4 Stunden warst du bewusstlos.“, fasste er noch einmal zusammen. Er konnte sehen wie es hinter Lokis Stirn arbeitete. Doch dann nickte er wieder und Tony wurde etwas breiter, glücklich darüber, dass die Kommunikation anscheinend tatsächlich funktionierte. Die Angst in Lokis Augen ließ ihn noch etwas hinzufügen, woran er vorher noch gar nicht gedacht hatte. Der Gedanke war völlig absurd, doch aus Lokis Perspektive vielleicht gar nicht so abwegig. „Du bist hier sicher. Keiner wird dir hier weh tun.“ An dieser Stelle bekam er kein Nicken. Nur die Augenbrauen wurden leicht zusammengezogen und machten deutlich, dass diese Aussage eher mit Skepsis aufgenommen worden war. „Versprochen.“, fügte er noch hinzu. „Das heißt, solange du dich benimmst.“, fühlte er sich dann noch gezwungen dazuzusagen. Einige Sekunden sahen sie sich gegenseitig an.   
„Jarvis, sag Steve doch bitte was hier vor sich geht und er soll etwas zu trinken und essen mitbringen.“   
Es dauerte auch nur eine Minute bis der Soldat in seiner Sportkleidung durch die Tür stürzte, eine Flasche Wasser in der einen ein Glas in der anderen Hand. Anscheinend hatte er Joggen gehen wollen, als Jarvis ihn angesprochen hatte.   
„Wow, Cap, immer mit der Ruhe. Du verschreckst ihn nur.“, warnte Tony sofort. Er hatte den hektischen Blick von Loki durchaus wahrgenommen, als der andere Mann durch die Tür gepoltert war.   
„Tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte Angesprochener sich und musste sich offensichtlich zu Ruhe zwingen, bevor er um das Bett herumtrat und auf Loki hinabsah. Tony sah, dass Lokis Anblick Steve zu schaffen machte. Und er musste zugeben, es war ein jämmerlicher Anblick. Steve machte den gleichen Fehler wie er. Er trat auf den Asgardier zu, der sich sofort nach hinten in die Ecke zwischen Bett und Wand drückte, die Angst in seinen Augen deutlich in Richtung Panik verschiebend.   
„Ich tue dir nichts.“, versprach Steve. Doch Tony verstand das Problem. Er stand auf, was im Beisein von Steve nicht eines Blickes würdig war. Entschlossen nahm er die Flasche und das Glas aus den Händen seines Freundes. „Geh lieber ein paar Schritte zurück, Goliath.“, sagte er, bevor er sich wieder Loki zuwandte. Seine Erscheinung war nicht halb so einschüchternd, wie die von Captain America. Ohne seinen Anzug war er kaum eine Bedrohung. Im direkten Vergleich neben Steve, sogar noch weniger. Also machte er einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne, hörte gleichzeitig wie Steve zurückwich. Doch erst nach zwei weiteren Schritten richtete Loki seine Augen auf Tony. Die Angst darin war klar zu erkennen, doch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, wie er gerade noch den anderen Mann angesehen hatte. Als er nahe genug dran war, hockte er sich wieder hin und stellte Glas und Flasche bei dem Asgardier ab, sodass beides in seiner Reichweite stand, aber er selbst noch so weit entfernt war, dass er ihn nicht hätte berühren können. Offenbar wurde das geduldet, also setzte Tony sich komplett hin und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken nun gegen das Bett. Ein skeptischer Blick traf ihn und er grinste. Anscheinend schien Loki genau zu begreifen, was er da gerade getan hatte.   
„Willst du was essen?“, fragte er ihn. „Oder kannst du überhaupt gerade was essen?“, korrigierte er dann seine Frage, bekam aber ziemlich direkt ein langsames Kopfschütteln als Antwort.   
„Okay. Steve, schieb mir doch das Pad da auf dem Boden zu.“   
Ohne Kommentar griff Angesprochener nach dem Tablet. Sofort waren Lokis Augen wieder bei ihm. Mit etwas Schwung ließ er das Pad über den Boden zu Tony gleiten, der es direkt aufhob und sich wieder damit beschäftigte. „Warum machst du nicht dein Fitnessprogramm und wenn du fertig bist, können wir noch mal schauen wie weit wir sind.“  
Tony konnte nicht sehen was die Reaktion darauf war, aber er hörte die Tür öffnen und schließen. Damit war er mit Loki wieder alleine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ^^  
> I´m happy you like my crazy and kind of cruel fantasies.  
> Thanks to all of you, who have left a comment. While I appreciate the extra effort, you really don´t need to translate any english comments.  
> But I´m curious. Why are you reading german fanfiction anyway? Trying to improve your german skills?  
> Hope you understand what I wrote. I´m not using Google Translate. I´m this bad all on my own :D

Als Steve den Tower wieder betrat ließ er sich gleich ins Stockwerk der Krankenstation fahren. Er musste zugeben, dass er nicht so lange unterwegs gewesen war, wie normalerweise, aber Loki hatte ihn einfach nicht losgelassen Er wusste nicht genau, was er erwartet hatte, wie ihr ehemaliger und vielleicht zukünftiger Feind sich benehmen würde, aber sicher nicht so. Blanker Horror hatte ihm im Gesicht gestanden als er ihn erblickt hatte. Wirkte er wirklich so einschüchternd?

Er sah an sich herunter. Er war kein Leichtgewicht und sicher war er direkt neben Tony imposanter. War es vielleicht wirklich nur der Vergleich gewesen? War es sein Körperbau? Vielleicht war es auch nur, weil er neu war, während Tony anscheinend schon eine Weile bei ihm gesessen hatte.

Frustriert schob er den Gedanken wieder weg. Es brachte nichts sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Jetzt wo Loki wach war, würde sich sicher bald zeigen, was mit ihm los war.

Als die Türen des Fahrstuhls sich öffneten, konnte er sogleich seine Freunde im Flur stehen sehen. Bruce stand mit hängenden Schultern da, Natascha neben ihm, eine Hand auf seinem Rücken platziert und Clint mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust.

Letzterer grinste ihm entgegen als er Steve erblickte. „Hey!“, begrüßte er ihn. „Snow White ist aufgewacht.“, verkündete er. Steve verstand den Spitznamen nicht so ganz, aber inzwischen war er in dieser Gruppe gewohnt, dass die Pop Kultur Referenzen an ihm einfach vorbeigingen. Er nickte nur und sah dann Bruce an. „Was ist los?“

„Loki ist total ausgeflippt, als er Bruce gesehen hat.“, erklärte Clint mit einem Grinsen. Der Wissenschaftler schob seine Brille wieder etwas nach oben und grinste Steve leicht ratlos an. Offenbar erinnerte ihr Gast sich an den Hulk, sonst wäre seine Reaktion auf ihn wahrscheinlich nicht so heftig ausgefallen, dass Clint das Wort `ausflippen´ benutzt hätte. Zumindest nicht im Vergleich zu ihm selbst und Nat.

„Tony?“

„Drin. Versucht ihn zu beruhigen.“, antwortete ihm Natascha.

„Ich denke der Verbandswechsel könnte ab jetzt ganz schön Probleme darstellen.“, ergriff nun auch Bruce das Wort.

„Vielleicht kann er das selber irgendwie händeln, jetzt wo er wach ist.“, überlegte Clint laut. Vielleicht brauchte es auch keine weiteren Behandlungen. Loki hatte offensichtlich die Fähigkeit deutlich besser zu heilen als ein Mensch.

„Jarvis? Wie sieht es da drin aus?“, fragte Hawkeye

„Mr. Odinson hat sich wieder beruhigt.“, antwortete die KI. Es war seltsam das zu hören. Mr. Odinson war ja schließlich bisher eigentlich Thor gewesen. Es dauerte einige Minuten in denen sie nur betreten vor der Tür standen, bis Tony das Krankenzimmer verließ.

Erwartungsvolle Blicke trafen ihn.

„Und?“, bohrte Clint.

„Ich denke darüber nach ihn auf Thors Stockwerk einzuquartieren.“, antwortete Tony.

Steve sah wie die beiden SHIELD-Agenten einen Blick wechselten, der deutlich mehr Inhalt transportierte, als mit zwei Sekunden Augenkontakt eigentlich möglich sein sollte. Oder zumindest hatte Steve den Eindruck. Die beiden schienen das dauernd zu tun. Und oft genug hatte es sich bewahrheitet.

„Thor wird wohl nichts dagegen haben.“, sprach nun wieder Clint und zuckte mit den Schultern. Nein, Thor hätte sicher nichts dagegen. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wenn er selbst zum gleichen Zeitpunkt darin wohnen würde.

„Zumindest würde ihm das sicher mehr Gefühl von Privatsphäre vermitteln.“, stimmte auch Bruce zu.

Nickend stimmte auch Steve zu. „Es ist sicherer ihn in unserer Nähe unterzubringen. Die Gästezimmer sind weiter entfernt und ich denke umso schneller wir zur Stelle sein können, umso besser.“ So sehr Loki im Moment nicht den Eindruck machte eine Gefahr für jemand anderen als sich selbst darstellen zu können, so war Steve doch deutlich wohler bei dem Gedanken nur ein paar Sekunden zu brauchen, bis er da war um zu verhindern, was auch immer der Asgardier fähig war anzustellen.

„Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum?“, fragte Tony in die Runde.

„Das wird er wohl in nächster Zeit nicht nutzen.“, bemerkte Natascha. Loki schien momentan eher daran interessiert keinem zu begegnen, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, wie lange das anhalten würde.

„Ich hoffe, du hast die Fenster gesichert.“, bemerkte Clint darauf nur trocken.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er gerade darauf aus ist jemanden aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen.“, antwortete Tony und rollte mit den Augen.

„Das vielleicht nicht.“, ergriff nun Bruce das Wort, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte seine rechte Hand ans Kinn. „Aber vielleicht solltest du das trotzdem tun. Leute in Panik und hohe Stockwerke sind eine eher schlechte Mischung.“

Erkenntnis schien die ganze Gruppe zu treffen. Ja. Bruce hatte recht. Wenn Loki nur genug Panik bekam, könnte er vielleicht das Fenster als Fluchtweg sehen. Steve wusste nicht, ob ein Sturz, wenn auch aus dieser Höhe, ihn umbringen würde, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher das nicht ausprobieren zu wollen.

„Jarvis?“, sprach Steve die KI direkt an.

„Schon geschehen, Captain Rogers.“, wurde sofort bestätigt. Dankend nickte er der Decke entgegen, bevor er sich wieder seinen Freunden zuwandte. „Wie geht es ihm jetzt?“

„Schwer zu sagen. Er spricht nicht. Aber wenigstens scheint er mich zu verstehen.“, berichtete Tony. „Er hat seinen Körper nicht so richtig unter Kontrolle, zittert die ganze Zeit und seine Bewegungen sind völlig unkoordiniert.“

„Ich denke das wird noch besser.“, schaltete sich Bruce erneut ein. „Die Symptome klingen als könnten sie zum Teil noch vom Botulinumtoxin kommen. Und so schnell wie er sich erholt hat, wird das sicher nicht lange dauern. Allerdings dürfen wir die psychischen Folgen nicht unterschätzen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er schon davor geistig nicht ganz richtig im Kopf war.“

Fragende Blicke trafen den Wissenschaftler, der offenbar direkt wieder in Gedanken versank und diese nicht bemerkte. Einzig Natascha schien den Blick zu senken, lehnte sich etwas näher an den Wissenschaftler neben sich.

„Schnell?“, hackte Tony also nach, dicht gefolgt von „B-was-toxin?“, aus Clints Mund.

Überrascht sah Bruce beide an. „Oh! Ja.“, setzte er zu einer Erklärung an. „Botulinumtoxin hemmt die Freisetzung von Acetylcholin und im weiteren Verlauf die Bindung des SNARE-Komplexes wodurch die Exozytose verhindert wird.“, fasste er kurz zusammen und schien noch etwas hinzufügen zu wollen, verstummte dann aber als er sich der Blicke seiner Freunde bewusstwurde.

Steve sah Clint und Tony an. Die beiden wirkten noch verwirrter als vorher und nun hatte selbst Natascha den Kopf angehoben und schien etwas irritiert. Wenigstens war er nicht der einzige der das gerade nicht verstanden hatte.

„Ein Nervengift das Lähmungen hervorruft, dabei aber keine betäubende Wirkung entfaltet.“, stellte Bruce schließlich klar, als er merkte, dass seine Erklärungsversuche nur zur allgemeinen Verwirrung beitrugen. „Und ja, in dem Zusammenhang ist die Besserung für mein Verständnis schnell. Loki wurde mit einer Dosis behandelt, die eine ganze Elefantenherde umgebracht hätte.“

Betretene Stille breitete sich aus. Dann räusperte Tony sich.

„Da ist noch etwas, das mir aufgefallen ist.“, etwas unsicher, ja, Steve konnte den Blick nicht anders beschreiben, sah der Milliardär Bruce an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Die Narben auf seinem Oberkörper sind nicht von SHIELD. Keine einzige.“

„Ich habe mir die Bilder genauer angesehen.“, sprach Bruce weiter. „Sie haben seinen Zustand genau dokumentiert als sie ihn in New York aufgelesen haben. Die Narben sind alle noch da, aber es gibt keine neuen.“

„Was soll das heißen!?“, platze es aus Steve heraus. Diese Narben waren von keinen einfachen Verletzungen gewesen, dazu waren sie zu genau platziert. Einige von ihnen wirkten, als hätte man versucht ein Muster in Lokis Haut einzugravieren. Viele wirkten als wären sie Muster.

„Entweder Asgards Ausbildung ist deutlich brutaler, als wir dachten…“, schlussfolgerte Clint. Ihnen war allen klar, dass Thor nicht so aussah. Volstagg, Fandral und Hogun genauso wenig. Sif schon gar nicht. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie genug Zeit miteinander verbracht, dass ihnen Derartiges aufgefallen wäre, zumal Volstagg ihnen sogar einmal eine riesige Narbe an seinem Rücken gezeigt und mit einer heroischen Geschichte dazu angegeben hatte. „… oder das ist in dem Jahr passiert als Thor ihn für tot gehalten hatte.“

„Okay, was genau tun wir hier gerade?“, schaltete Black Widow sich ein. „Gehen wir jetzt davon aus, dass Loki, bevor er auf die Erde kam, bereits gefoltert worden war?“

„Das würde einiges erklären, oder? Die Geschichten, die Thor uns über seinen geliebten kleinen Bruder erzählt hat, passen ja nun nicht wirklich zu dem durchgeknallten Rentier mit dem irren Blick, das versucht hat die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.“, entgegnete Tony.

Frustriert raufte Steve sich die Haare. Die Situation war schon kompliziert genug. Jetzt war plötzlich nichts mehr klar. Was wenn er vorher gefoltert worden war? Immerhin hatte Loki offensichtlich nicht alleine agiert. Was wenn jemand ihn zu seinen Handlungen gezwungen hatte? Was wenn das alles gar nicht sein Wille gewesen war? Was wenn der Schuldige, gar nicht der Schuldige war? Wenn Loki nur eine Schachfigur gewesen war?

Steves Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Die komplizierte, aber klare Situation wurde plötzlich furchtbar schwammig. Nichts war mehr klar.

„Wir werden darauf gerade wohl keine Antwort finden.“, ergriff Natascha wieder das Wort. „Bis er redet, können wir nur spekulieren und keiner von uns sollte vergessen, dass er gefährlich ist.“, erinnerte sie alle daran, wen sie da gerade thematisierten. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf Tony, der nur einen trotzigen Blick aufsetzte.

„Tony, du weißt, dass sie recht hat.“, stimmte Bruce nun mit ein. „Was auch immer wir über seinen Hintergrund zu wissen glauben, du solltet ihn nicht unterschätzen. Auch wenn er einfach nur in Panik gerät und du im Weg bist, könnte das übel für dich ausgehen.“

Theatralisch seufzte der Milliardär laut und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ist ja gut.“, gab er schließlich nach.

„Es ist nicht gut, Tony.“, betonte Black Widow in einem Tonfall, der außer Clint offenbar die ganze Gruppe dazu brachte sich ihr zuzuwenden, während sie den Milliardär mit durchdringendem Blick ansah. Keiner schien in der kurzen Pause bevor sie weitersprach auch nur zu wagen zu atmen. „Ich weiß, du hast dir mehr angesehen als du uns gezeigt hast. Du darfst nicht vergessen, wen du da vor dir hast. Verletzt oder nicht, Loki ist ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Wir haben gesehen wie er es mit Steve in Stuttgart aufgenommen hat und du bist nur ein Mensch!“

Es war offensichtlich, dass die Situation schwer einzuschätzen war. Natascha hatte Recht. Sie wussten nicht, was Loki alles fertigbrachte. Steve musste zugeben, dass er bei seinem Kampf mit ihm wirklich Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte. Wenn Iron Man nicht aufgetaucht wäre, Steve wusste nicht, ob er gewonnen hätte. Anderseits war das alles irrelevant, da der Gott ohnehin vorgehabt hatte sich von ihnen gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Irgendwie gefiel Steve nicht so ganz wohin ihn dieser Gedanke brachte. Sollte das etwa heißen, er hatte mit ihm in Stuttgart nur gespielt? Und in Wirklichkeit hätte er in einem direkten Kampf mit ihm kurzen Prozess gemacht?

„Außerdem sollten wir bei allem was passiert ist nicht vergessen, dass Loki schon bevor er Asgard verlassen hatte, versucht hatte Thor umzubringen. Hier auf der Erde.“, fügte Natascha noch hinzu. „Und wir wissen alle wie er letztendlich von der Brücke gefallen ist.“ Was ein Punkt war, den bisher noch keiner zur Sprache gebracht hatte. So wirklich umgänglich war er schon vorher nicht gewesen. Immerhin war rauszufinden, dass man adoptiert war, nicht wirklich ein Grund seinen Adoptivbruder umbringen zu wollen.

Steve konnte sehen, wie Tony seine Lippen zusammenpresste und offensichtlich etwas zurückhielt.

„Ich mache das.“, ergriff der Soldat schließlich das Wort und war sofort Mittelpunkt der Situation. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Von uns allen bin ich wohl am besten dafür geeignet.“

Misstrauisch musterte Natascha ihn. Irgendwie fühlte er sofort den Drang sich dafür zu entschuldigen, weil er dazwischengeredet hatte ohne zu wissen, ob sie schon fertig gewesen war.

„Ha!“, war Tonys Reaktion auf seine Aussage. „Nichts für Ungut, aber er hat sich gerade erst beruhigt, nachdem er Bruce gesehen hat. Und seine Reaktion auf dich war auch nicht besonders vertrauensvoll.“

„Steve hat Recht, Tony.“, meldete sich nun wieder Bruce zu Wort. „Auch das ist keine optimale Lösung, aber sicherer als das was du da getan hast.“, wobei er mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Tür zum Krankenzimmer nickte.

Ein genervtes Geräusch von sich gebend fuhr der Milliardär sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Offensichtlich verlief das Gespräch nicht nach seinen Wünschen.

„Okay, wisst ihr was, warum reden wir nicht in der Küche weiter und lassen Loki erst einmal in Ruhe?“ schlug dann Clint vor. Ziemlich schnell wurde dieser Vorschlag von allen angenommen und sie begaben sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Fahrstuhl.

 

Zehn Minuten später saßen Tony, Natascha und Steve mit einem Kaffee vor sich an der Theke in der Küche, während Bruce einen Kräutertee schlürfte und Clint Zutaten zusammenschmiss um Pancakes zu machen. Keiner von ihnen sprach auch nur ein Wort. Die Stimmung war eher bedrückend und jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Nur Clints Geschirrgeklapper und das Brutzeln des Teiges in der Pfanne durchbrach die Stille. Erst als Clint anfing jedem einen Teller mit Pancakes hinzustellen, schienen sie alle wieder aus ihrer Lethargie zu erwachen.

Steve musste grinsen, als er die Dekoration auf seinem sah. Aus Blaubeeren, Erdbeeren und Sahne hatte er seinen Schild dargestellt. Ahornsirup floss zwischen den Früchten entlang und an den Seiten herunter. Mit einem Blick zur Seite stellte er fest, dass Hawkeye offenbar bei jedem versucht hatte die Stimmung damit etwas aufzuhellen. Neben ihm hatte Tony seinen Arc Reactor auf dem Teller. Etwas irritiert bemerkte Steve zwei Plätze weiter, dass Bruce´s Pancakes mit dem schwarz-roten Symbol der Black Widow verziert waren und Nataschas Pancakes durch ein grünes Symbol der Radioaktivität geschmückt wurden. Prüfend richtete der Soldat seinen Blick wieder auf Clint, der seinerseits bereits damit beschäftigt war seine eigenen Pancakes, mit einem Fadenkreuz versehen, zu verspeisen und keinen von ihnen zu beachten schien.

Schulterzuckend richtete Steve seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein eigenes Essen. Er liebte es, wenn Clint kochte. Jeder liebte es, wenn Clint kochte. Egal was er ihnen vorsetzte, es war immer hervorragend. Inzwischen war selbst Tony dazu übergegangen nachzufragen, ob ihr Scharfschütze vorhatte zu kochen, bevor er etwas bestellte oder Essen ging. Und Steve wusste, dass er Jarvis angewiesen hatte ihm bescheid zu sagen, wenn Clint auch nur so etwas wie ein Sandwich machte, denn, so seltsam es auch war, selbst Brote belegen konnte er besser und er schien kein Problem damit zu haben mehrere davon zu machen und sie für Jedermann erreichbar als Snack auf der Theke abzustellen. Man musste nur schnell genug da sein um noch etwas abzubekommen. Wenn Steve es sich so genau überlegte, hatte wahrscheinlich jeder von ihnen Jarvis darum gebeten Bescheid zu sagen, wenn Clint dabei war irgendetwas Essbares zu fabrizieren. Anders war nicht wirklich erklärbar, warum alle sich irgendwie immer zum gleichen Zeitpunkt in der Küche zu versammeln schienen, wenn ihr Scharfschütze den Kochlöffel schwang.

Erst als sie sich alle halb durch ihre Pancakes gegessen hatten, durchbrach Clint die Stille. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen.“, sagte er als würde er den Wetterbericht vorlesen und schob sich den nächsten Bissen in den Mund. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Steve sich dazu brachte zu reagieren.

„Du meinst, ihn gar nicht beachten?“, hackte er nach. Irgendwie wäre das seltsam, oder? Loki war offensichtlich nicht in Ordnung. Aber konnten sie ihm überhaupt helfen? Sie hatten keine Ahnung was sie tun sollten. Würden die Mittel, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen überhaupt irgendetwas bringen?

Schulterzuckend stocherte Hawkeye mit der Gabel in seinem Essen herum. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er großartig auf unsere Gesellschaft wert legt und Bruce sagte ja, dass es ihm wieder besser gehen wird. Wir bringen ihm Verpflegung rein und warten auf Thor.“

„Ich erwarte es. Aber vergesst nicht, dass ich nicht einmal Arzt für Menschen bin. Erst recht nicht für Asgardier.“, erinnerte der Wissenschaftler sie schnell daran, dass sein Doktortitel nicht im Bereich der Medizin erworben worden war.

„Tony?“, forderte Natascha den Milliardär zu einer Stellungnahme auf.

Mit einem genervten Blick sah Angesprochener auf. „Von mir aus. Jarvis, was macht er jetzt?“, stimmte er deutlich unzufrieden zu.

„Mr. Odinson hat sich am Fenster positioniert und sieht nach draußen.“, informierte die KI.

„Reagiert er auf dich?“

Einen Moment später bestätigte Jarvis die Frage.

„Versuch ihm zu erklären wie das Pad und der Fernseher funktionieren. Sperr die unschönen Daten, du weißt schon, was ich meine. Wenn er was zu tun hat, denkt er vielleicht weniger darüber nach wie er meinen Tower in die Luft sprengen kann.“

„Natürlich, Sir.“

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm gleich einfach etwas zu Essen und Trinken bringen? Dann können wir weitersehen.“, richtete er dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Freunde und machte sich wieder über sein Frühstück her. Allgemeines Nicken reichte ihm anscheinend als Zustimmung, denn danach herrschte wieder Schweigen, bis Clint anfing erneut in der Küche herumzuwerkeln, nachdem er mit seiner Portion fertig war.

Natascha sammelte das Geschirr zusammen und gesellte sich dann zu ihrem Freund in die Küche, um anzufangen es in den Geschirrspüler zu räumen. Steve beobachtete wie Clint verschiedene Früchte kleinschnitt und sie in den Blender schmiss. Immer wieder tauschte er dabei Blicke mit Nat aus. Zwischendrin schüttelte er den Kopf, sie hob die Augenbrauen und schließlich war es Tony anscheinend zu bunt geworden.

„Okay, Mr. und Mrs. Smith, dürfen wir an dem Gespräch teilhaben?“, warf er in den Raum, woraufhin Natascha sich zu den anderen umdrehte.

„Wir haben nur darüber gesprochen, in wie fern Essen für Loki jetzt klug ist. Er hat offensichtlich sehr lange nichts mehr zu sich genommen und in der Regel sollte man dann langsam damit wieder anfangen, damit der Magen nicht rebelliert und das Verdauungssystem sich wieder an feste Nahrung gewöhnt. Clint ist der Meinung, dass diese Regel wahrscheinlich eher nicht auf Loki zutrifft und dann sind wir einfach nur ein paar Möglichkeiten durchgegangen.“, fasste sie kurz zusammen.

Irritiert sah Steve zwischen den beiden SHIELD Agenten hin und her. Das hatten die beiden gerade besprochen? Besprochen war ja schon irgendwie das falsche Wort.

„Ganz ehrlich, blinzelt ihr euch gegenseitig per Morsecode zu oder wie funktioniert das?“, hackte Tony nach. Die Kommunikation zwischen ihren beiden Agenten war immer wieder unglaublich. Immer wieder schien es als würden sie einfach Gedanken übertragen. Doch wie immer bekamen sie keine Antwort auf diese Frage und Natascha grinste sie einfach nur amüsiert an, bevor sie die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank holte und sie Clint reichte, der diese zu dem Früchtemix in den Blender kippte und dann für ein paar Sekunden durchrühren ließ. Er kippte den Mix in 5 Gläser und verteilte diese dann unter den Anwesenden.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn einfach fragen.“, stellte Bruce seine Überlegung in den Raum. „Tony sagte bereits, dass er durchaus in der Lage ist uns zu verstehen. Er wird am besten wissen, was er kann und was nicht.“

Schulterzuckend warf Clint Nat einen kurzen Blick zu und drehte sich dann wieder um, um den Blender zum säubern auseinander zu nehmen. Sie trat wieder an den Kühlschrank und holte eine weitere Flasche Wasser daraus hervor, die sie vor Steve abstellte. „Sagt bescheid was er braucht.“, sagte sie mit einem Blick auf Tony.

Tony verdrehte nur erneut die Augen und stand, nachdem er seinen Früchtemix ausgetrunken hatte, von dem hohen Barhocker auf, dicht gefolgt von Steve, der sich die Flasche Wasser griff und Tony zum Fahrstuhl folgte, der sie beide auf die Ebene der Krankenstation fuhr.

„Bleib einfach etwas zurück, ja?“, wies Tony seinen Freund an und Steve musste kurz überlegen, ob das so klug wäre. Immerhin war er ja dabei, weil er sicherstellen sollte, dass Loki niemanden umbrachte. Dennoch nickte er. Zumindest jetzt noch hielt er es eher für unwahrscheinlich, dass Loki eine ernsthafte Bedrohung darstellte.

Als die Tür aufglitt, konnte Steve den Asgardier noch immer am Fenster stehen und nach draußen schauen sehen, genauso wie Jarvis ihnen berichtet hatte. Er hatte inzwischen Sweatpants und ein T-Shirt an. Beides hing lose an ihm herunter. Es machte den Eindruck, als würde er drei Mal in diese Kleidung passen. Die langen schwarzen Haare hingen offen über seinen Rücken und seine Arme regungslos an seinen Seiten.

„Hey, Loki.“, machte Tony sich bemerkbar und trat ein. Langsam aber mit deutlich hörbaren Schritten ging er langsam auf ihren… - Gast? Gefangenen? Steve wusste nicht wirklich, was Loki in der momentanen Situation war – zu.

Der Asgardier reagierte nicht. Steve steuerte auf den Nachttisch am Bett zu, der in Richtung der Tür aufgestellt war um die Wasserflasche darauf abzustellen, während Tony vorsichtig das Bett umrundete. Erst als er nur noch drei Meter entfernt war, bewegte Loki sich. Sein Kopf drehte sich in seine Richtung und der Milliardär blieb stehen und lächelte etwas unsicher. Dann drehte Loki sich etwas weiter, machte einen halben Schritt zur Seite und wandte sich direkt Steve zu. Seine Bewegungen wirkten unsicher und Steve konnte sehen, wie er sich beim Umdrehen kurz an der Fensterscheibe abgestützt hatte, aber von dem Zittern, welches Tony vorhin erwähnt hatte, war nichts zu sehen.

Wache, klare Augen fixierten ihn. Es wirkte seltsam dieses eindeutige Anzeichen von Leben in diesem skelettartigen Gesicht zu sehen. Doch es gab keinen Zweifel, dass der Asgardier fähig war seine Situation zu erfassen. Von der Verwirrung und Panik war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Sie sollten ihn wirklich nicht unterschätzen.

„Captain. Stark.“

Ein überraschter Pfiff zeigte eindeutig wie unerwartet Tony von diesen Worten getroffen wurde. Steve fühlte sich ähnlich und zog unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen hoch. Lokis Stimme war leise und gebrochen und es schien ihn Mühe zu kosten die Worte auszusprechen, aber er war dazu fähig. Und die Namen bestätigten nur, dass sich der Geisteszustand des Mannes sichtlich gebessert hatte, dass er in der Lage war seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen und sie zu verstehen.

„Wie geht es dir?“, platzte es dann aus Steve heraus. Irgendwie fühlte er sich durch den anhaltenden Blick dazu gezwungen etwas zu sagen.

Der Asgardier reagierte erst nach einigen Sekunden und Steve war nicht klar, ob das daran lag, dass er über eine Antwort nachgedacht hatte oder ob seine Stimme etwas gebraucht hatte, bevor er hatte antworten können. „Den Umständen entsprechend, Captain.“

Beschämt senkte Steve den Blick. Wie sollte es ihm auch gehen. Er war 16 Monate lang gefoltert worden.

„Hey, ähm, wir wollten eigentlich fragen, was du zu Essen benötigst. Du weißt schon, ob du nach der Zeit irgendeine Diät einhalten musst oder so.“, lenkte schließlich Tony die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Steve traute sich wieder nach oben zu sehen. Lokis Blick war noch immer direkt auf ihn gerichtet.

„Loki?“, hackte Tony nach und machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. Diesmal war die Reaktion sofort ersichtlich. Der Asgardier drehte ruckartig seinen Kopf in Tonys Richtung, fixierte jetzt ihn. Steve fühlt sich irgendwie befreit, als er nicht mehr die Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Ich benötige nichts.“, antwortete er jetzt erst, Misstrauen deutlich in seinem Gesicht lesbar und an seiner Stimmlage hörbar.

„Komm schon, Loki. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der dringender etwas essen sollte. Und ich bin mit so vielen Models ausgegangen, dass das was heißen will.“ Er machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne und diesmal wich Loki zurück. Beschwichtigend hob Tony die Hände mit den Handflächen nach außen. „Schon gut. Sieh mal, du bekommst so oder so etwas zu essen. Hier ist deine Chance dir etwas aussuchen zu können.“, versuchte Tony es weiter. Doch Loki blieb stumm und beobachtete den Milliardär nur misstrauisch. „Okay, weißt du was, Jarvis? Sag Clint er soll einfach ein paar verschiedene Sandwiches machen.“

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir.“

Erschöpft wirkend fuhr Tony sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, bevor er seine Augen wieder auf Loki richtete. Sein Blick wurde erwidert. „Okay, wir wollten dir ein anderes Zimmer geben. Du weißt schon, das hier…“, Tony machte eine Geste in Richtung der medizinischen Ausrüstung. „… könnte ich mir als sehr unangenehm vorstellen.“

Der Asgardier schien deutlich irritiert, als sein Blick kurz in die Richtung der Geste flackerte, bevor er erneut Steve für einen Moment ansah und sich dann wieder dem Milliardär zuwandte. Jedoch nicht weniger verwirrt.

„Ich mache es fertig, ist eine Weile nicht mehr benutzt worden. Ich denke, heute Abend kannst du umziehen.“, fügte Tony noch hinzu, bekam aber keine Reaktion darauf.

„Du weißt, dass wir dir nichts tun werden, oder?“, ergriff Steve letztendlich das Wort. Er wusste nicht, was Tony ihm schon alles gesagt hatte, aber er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis klarzustellen, dass Loki hier in Sicherheit war. Fraglos würde es einige Zeit dauern, bis Loki sich hier auch sicher fühlen würde. Man steckte 16 Monate Folter nicht einfach weg. Wie es aussah auch als Gott nicht.

Angesprochener eiste seinen Blick von dem Mann los, der nur eineinhalb Meter von ihm entfernt stand und richtete seine grünen Augen wieder auf ihn. Das Misstrauen war leicht zu sehen. „SHIELD hat uns belogen. Nach dem Kampf wurde uns gesagt, du seiest nicht gefunden worden. Wir alle dachten, du wärst verschwunden. Wir hätten das alles sonst nie zugelassen.“

Das Misstrauen wurde nicht weniger, aber das hatte Steve auch nicht erwartet. Das würde Zeit brauchen. Es folgte keine Reaktion auf die Aussage und Steve musste sich schließlich dazu zwingen den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen.

Er drehte sich schließlich um und ging wieder zur Tür. „Tony.“

„Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, sag es Jarvis, der sagt es mir.“, hörte Steve seinen Freund noch, bevor er neben ihm auftauchte und sie das Zimmer wieder verließen.

„Das wird vielleicht sogar noch anstrengender als wir dachten.“, kommentierte Tony schließlich als die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und sie sich in Richtung des Fahrstuhls begaben.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Steve und warf seinem Freund einen Blick zu. Er selbst musste zugeben, dass es deutlich ruhiger zuging als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Obwohl es ja sicher noch genug Zeit gab, in der sich das ändern könnte.

„Er hat nicht einmal die Wasserflasche von heute Morgen angerührt.“, antwortete Tony, ein besorgter Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.


	5. Chapter 5

Wütend schmiss Tony das StarkPad zurück auf den Arbeitstisch. Sein Herz schlug so schnell und heftig, dass er Angst hatte es könnte ihm aus der Brust springen und er musste sich aktiv dazu zwingen seine linke Hand aus ihrer geballten Haltung zu entspannen. Seine Fingernägel hatten ihm ins Fleisch geschnitten. Er hörte sein Blut rauschen in seinen Ohren und hatte ein dringendes Bedürfnis seinen Iron Man Anzug anzuziehen und Fury einen Besuch abzustatten. Warum hatte er sich bisher auch nicht gemeldet? Was sollte das? Warum hatte sich bisher noch gar nichts getan außer, dass Rhodey zu ihm geschickt worden war? Er hatte es wirklich langsam dringend nötig jemandem den Kopf für das Geschehen abzureißen.

Schwungvoll erhob Tony sich aus dem Stuhl auf dem er die letzten Stunden fast wie erstarrt mit den Augen auf das LED-Display gerichtet verbracht hatte. Ein paar Mal sprang er an Ort und Stelle auf und ab um die erste überschüssige Energie loszuwerden, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich fast dazu zwingen musste das StarkPad liegenzulassen. Er hatte deutlich zu lange in zu kurzer Zeit mit den Berichten verbracht. Die letzten zwei Wochen hatte er kaum etwas anderes getan als zu studieren was SHIELD mit Loki getan hatte. Es fing an ihn verrückt zu machen. Er konnte den Asgardier kaum ansehen ohne dass ihm Bilder vor dem inneren Auge erschienen, die ihn dazu brachten sich sofort betrinken zu wollen bis er nicht mehr fähig war überhaupt noch zu denken.

Erneut verfluchte er Steve, dass er seinen alkoholischen Vorrat hier unten im Workshop ausgeräumt hatte. Entschlossen überbrückte der Milliardär die kurze Distanz zu einem seiner Arbeitstische auf dem ein Prototyp für die neuen Widow´s Bite lag an denen er gearbeitet hatte als Jarvis ihn über Lokis Aufenthaltsort informiert hatte. Eigentlich hatte er schon längst damit fertig sein wollen. Caps Rüstung war sein geplantes nächstes Projekt und er wusste nur zu genau, dass diese Verbesserungen dringend nötig waren mit dem steigenden Schwierigkeitsgrad ihrer Missionen. Denn irgendwie schienen plötzlich aus allen Ecken irgendwelche Verrückten mit Superwaffen oder Superkräften zu kriechen. An besonders schlechten Tagen waren es Verrückte mit Superwaffen und Superkräften. Außerdem hatte er noch zwei seiner eigenen Anzüge die er reparieren musste, nicht zu vergessen Clints Bogen und Köcher und War Machines Schubdüsen und und und…

Entschlossen schritt er zur Kaffeemaschine und schaltete sie an. Er beschloss hiermit zuerst mindestens Nataschas Waffen fertig zu modifizieren bevor er sich wieder an die Berichte setzte und dann auch nicht länger als zwei Stunden bevor er mit Caps Rüstung weitermachte. Er musste es portionieren, immerhin hatte er Berichte von 16 Monaten intensiver Untersuchungen auf dem Pad. Er konnte unmöglich seine ganzen anderen Verpflichtungen weiterhin derart ignorieren. Nicht auszudenken, wenn seinen Freunden etwas passieren würde, nur weil er sich lieber mit der Snuff-Videosammlung befasst hatte, anstatt endlich den Schwachpunkt an Caps Rüstung zu beseitigen.

Tief durchatmend griff er nach seiner fertig befüllten Tasse und ging zu seinem Arbeitstisch hinüber.

„Jarvis, NR-WB 4.3 aufrufen.“, richtete er sich an seine KI, die sofort auf den Bildschirmen am Arbeitstisch die entsprechenden Skizzen und Berechnungen aufrief. Mit einem kurzen Blick darauf rief Tony sich den Stand der Dinge wieder ins Gedächtnis, tippte dann auf die Skizze gefolgt von einer wischenden Bewegung die den Gegenstand im holographischen Feld erscheinen ließ, sodass er ihn in die Hand nehmen und von allen Seiten begutachten konnte. Für einige Zeit konnte er sich gut auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, doch als er die fertigen überholten Widow´s Bite zurück auf die Arbeitsfläche legte waren seine Gedanken sofort wieder bei seinem unfreiwilligen Gast.

Nachdem er vor einigen Stunden das Krankenzimmer mit Steve wieder verlassen hatte, Steve hatte sich das bereitgestellte Essen für Loki geschnappt und war damit wieder verschwunden, hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass Thors Zimmer fertig wurde. Natascha hatte sich dazugesellt und ihm geholfen die persönlichen Gegenstände ihres hauseigenen Donnergottes zusammenzutragen und in Kisten zu verstauen, die sie beide aus dem Zimmer entfernten. Ebenso hatten sie die Dekoration so verändert, dass es nicht sofort an Thor erinnerte. Das rot dekorierte Zimmer war schnell zu einem grün dekorierten Zimmer geworden. Zumindest hofften sie beide so Loki etwas mehr Sicherheit geben zu können. Wenigstens würde es ihn sich deutlich besser fühlen lassen als das Krankenzimmer, welches ihn wahrscheinlich ziemlich an seine Folterkammer erinnern musste. Deutlich schwieriger wurde es Kleidung für ihn aufzutreiben. Niemand auf dieser Welt war tatsächlich ein lebendes Skelett. Jedenfalls nicht so Wort wörtlich wie Loki momentan. Also ließ Tony eine Auswahl an Kleidung kaufen, wozu hatte man tausende von Angestellten, und verstaute sie im Schrank. Loki würde sich schon etwas raussuchen auch wenn es an ihm derzeit deutlich zu locker sitzen würde. Letzten Endes war es ja nicht ihr Ziel seinen körperlichen Zustand so zu belassen. Er würde schon wieder in normale Kleidung hineinwachsen.

Eigentlich hatten sie Loki direkt im Anschluss umsiedeln wollen, aber Jarvis hatte sie darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass der Asgardier eingeschlafen war. Keiner von ihnen hielt es für eine gute Idee ihn aufzuwecken oder schlafend zu transportieren. Also hatte Tony seine KI nur angewiesen ihn zu informieren, sobald er wiedererwachte.

Anschließend hatte er sich noch ein paar der belegten Brote geschnappt die Clint zum Abendessen bereitgestellt hatte und war in seinen Workshop verschwunden um zu arbeiten. Es hatte damit geendet, dass er wieder stundenlang an seinem StarkPad gesessen und die SHIELD Berichte gelesen hatte.

Als er sein Pad soeben wieder in die Hand genommen hatte, meldete sich Jarvis.

„Es tut mir leid Sie zu unterbrechen Sir, aber ich würde Sie gerne auf einen Umstand betreffend Ihres neuen Gastes hinweisen.“

Alarmiert ließ der Milliardär das Pad wieder fallen, bereit loszustürmen in welche Richtung auch immer ab besten passen würde.

„Was ist passiert, Jarvis?“

„Mr. Odinson scheint seit einiger Zeit heftige Albträume zu haben. Es ist mir bislang leider nicht gelungen ihn daraus zu erwecken.“

Albträume? Er spürte wie seine Muskulatur sich wieder entspannte. Nur Albträume. Okay, er war nicht gerade dabei seine Freunde in willenlose Sklaven zu verwandeln oder Feuerbälle auf die Passanten unter ihnen zu schmeißen. Albträume konnte er händeln. Es kam nicht wirklich unerwartet, dass Loki damit Probleme haben könnte.

Also verließ Tony den Workshop und steuerte auf den Fahrstuhl zu.

„Sir, vielleicht wäre es klug Captain Rogers zu informieren.“, schlug die KI vor.

Prüfend warf Tony einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war zwei Uhr morgens. „Lass ihn schlafen.“, wies er Jarvis an und stieg in den Lift.

„Ich würde Sie gerne an das Gespräch gestern früh mit den anderen erinnern. Sie schienen sich alle einig darüber gewesen zu sein, sich nicht alleine bei ihm aufzuhalten.“, warf die elektronische Stimme ein.

Etwas genervt seufzte Tony. Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung. „Jarvis, deine Sorge ist wirklich rührend, aber ich denke das bekomme ich alleine hin.“, lehnte er erneut ab. Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich wieder und Tony eilte über den Flur. Zunächst sah er den Asgardier nicht als er das Zimmer betrat, doch er konnte ihn hören. Als er das Bett umrundet hatte, sah er ihn auf dem Boden liegen und sich hin und her wälzen. Er hörte ihn leise vor sich hinmurmeln, doch er konnte die einzelnen Worte nicht verstehen, er war sich nicht einmal sicher ob es tatsächlich Englisch war. Dennoch erkannte er problemlos die Panik in der Stimme.

Ohne zu zögern hockte er sich zu dem Asgardier und griff ihn an den Oberarmen. Er war schweißnass. Jetzt erkannte er auch die Wassertropfen auf der Stirn und die an seiner Haut klebenden Haaren. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und sein Kopf rollte von einer Seite auf die andere.

„Loki!“, versuchte er ihn aufzuwecken, bekam aber keinerlei Reaktion darauf. Er fing an ihn leicht zu schütteln, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er Angst ihm damit weh zu tun, so zerbrechlich wie er momentan aussah. „Loki!!“, versuchte er es diesmal lauter. Vergeblich. Okay, er verstand warum Jarvis ihn nicht wachbekommen hatte. „Hey, wach auf!!“, schrie er ihn an und schüttelte etwas stärker. Was, wenn er nicht aufwachte? Was, wenn er gar nicht schlief, sondern in einer Art Koma lag? Etwas Panik breite sich jetzt auch in dem Milliardär aus. Loki konnte doch unmöglich innerhalb dieses Albtraums im Koma liegen!

„Wach auf, verdammt noch mal!!!“, schrie Tony noch einmal und schüttelte den Asgardier unter sich diesmal so stark wie er sich traute.

Mit einem Mal ging ein Ruck durch den ganzen Körper und Loki öffnete die Augen. Einen Moment starrten sie sich gegenseitig an und Tony sah die an Wahnsinn grenzende Panik in diesen weit aufgerissenen grünen Augen. Er erstarrte. Ein Knoten bildete sich in seinem Hals als er diesen Ausdruck blanken Horrors sah.

Nur einen Moment später fing der Asgardier an nach ihm zu schlagen und zu treten, versuchte sich verzweifelt von ihm zu lösen. Tony spürte die Schläge, die ihn erwischten kaum. Lokis Koordination war nicht besonders gut er hatte kaum Kraft wie es schien. Sein erster Impuls war es den Mann festzuhalten und ihn schützend an sich zu ziehen, ihn festzuhalten bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, doch sein Gehirn setzte schnell genug wieder ein um zu erkennen, dass dies bei seinem Gegenüber wahrscheinlich genau das Falsche wäre und ihn nur in noch größere Panik katapultieren würde. Er erinnerte sich an seine eigene Erfahrung mit Panikattacken. Wenn ihn da jemand festgehalten hätte, wäre er völlig ausgeflippt. Einzig Pepper war bislang in der Lage gewesen ihn mit Nähe zu beruhigen. Aber Pepper war nicht hier und er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass sie den gleichen Effekt auf Loki haben würde, wie auf ihn.

Also ließ er ihn los und sah zu wie Loki sich ungeschickt mit Hilfe von Händen und Füßen nach hinten wegschob bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß. Zunächst starrte er Tony ohne zu blinzeln an, doch dann wurde sein Blick nach einer Weile glasig und er senkte den Kopf etwas. Seine deutlich zitternden Hände wanderten seitlich an seinen Kopf und krallten sich in seinen von Schweiß durchnässten Haaren fest. Ein undefinierbares leises Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle während er noch immer mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck vor sich auf den Boden starrte. Das viel zu große T-Shirt klebte an seinem nassen Oberkörper.

Wie versteinert beobachtete Tony was sich vor ihm abspielte. Er war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen, hockte noch immer an Ort und Stelle, nun zwei Meter von dem anderen Mann entfernt, der momentan nicht einmal mehr in der Lage zu sein schien ihn wahrzunehmen. Das Lachen verstummte nach einigen Minuten und mündete in Gemurmel welches Tony weiterhin nicht fähig war zu verstehen. Loki zog seine Beine an den Oberkörper und fing an den Kopf hin und wieder leicht zu schütteln während sein Stimme immer wieder leiser und lauter wurde, aber nie laut und deutlich genug, dass wirklich Wörter auszumachen waren. Fast schien es so als würde er mit irgendjemandem diskutieren.

Wie Tony dahockte und den Asgardier beobachtete breitete sich Gänsehaut über seinen gesamten Körper aus. So wie Loki sich gerade verhielt, brauchte er nicht ein Zimmer, sondern eine Gummizelle. Vor ein paar Stunden schien es ihm einigermaßen gut zu gehen und er hatte sich schon etwas gewundert und gleichzeitig gefreut wie gut der Gott das alles offenbar verkraftete, doch der jetzige Anblick ließ ihn seine Ansicht stark revidieren.

Der Milliardär wusste nicht wie lange er sein Gegenüber beobachtete. Er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Irgendwann verstummte Loki komplett und starrte nur noch auf den Boden vor sich, Augen weiterhin schreckensgeweitet auf einen undefinierbaren Punkt vor seinen Füßen gerichtet.

„Loki?“, sprach er ihn schließlich an. Der Kopf des Angesprochenen schnellte nach oben und sein Blick richtete sich auf Tony. Fast wäre der Milliardär bei dem Anblick zurückgezuckt, beherrschte sich aber. Irgendwie wusste er nicht so recht, ob er sich freuen sollte, dass eine Reaktion erfolgt war, oder nicht. „Hey. Verstehst du mich?“, fragte er langsam und mit zweifelndem Tonfall.

Es passierte nichts, also setzte sich Tony langsam, sodass seine Bewegungen deutlich zu sehen waren aus seiner Hocke heraus auf den Boden. Seine Gelenke schmerzten nach der ganzen Zeit, die er in dieser komischen Position verbracht hatte und er sog schmerzhaft Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein als er merkte wie sehr seine Gelenke sich nun beschwerten.

Bei dem Ton zuckte Loki zusammen und drückte sich wieder gegen die Wand hinter sich.

„Sorry… sorry. Das war keine Absicht. Weißt du, bei Menschen beschwert sich der Körper irgendwann, wenn man zu lange steif herumhockt.“, erklärte er kurz und hob seine Hände an, so gedreht, dass Loki sehen konnte, dass er nichts darin hielt. „Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste.“ Er lachte leise.

Loki starrte ihn an, presste sich aber nicht mehr mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Das war doch schon mal was, oder?

„Hey, ich und Natascha haben dein Zimmer fertig gemacht. Wir hatten vorgehabt dich so schnell wie möglich hier rauszuholen, aber du warst eingeschlafen.“, sprach er weiter und beschrieb ihm wie gruselig es irgendwie war festzustellen, mal wieder, dass Nat deutlich stärker zu sein schien als man ihr bei der zierlichen Statur zutrauen würde.

Er wusste nicht genau, was er tat, aber er fing an aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern. Wie SHIELD es geschafft hatte die ganze Welt davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Invasion nichts weiter war als ein Terrorakt mit Halluzinogenen. Tony fand das persönlich noch immer äußert faszinierend, wie selbst Leute die mittendrin gewesen waren plötzlich von menschlichen Angreifern sprachen. Sicher, es gab diejenigen, die sich nicht von der Wahrheit abbringen ließen, aber die Allgemeinheit hatte die Lüge angenommen. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach nur deutlich leichter zu akzeptieren, dass es Menschen gewesen waren, als dass ein Nordischer Gott ein Loch in das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum gerissen und eine Alienarmee auf Manhattan losgelassen hatte. Den Hintergrund verstand Tony allerdings noch nicht ganz. War es einfach nur um eine mögliche Panik zu verhindern? Sie hatten kein wirkliches Geheimnis um Thors Existenz gemacht. Die Menschheit wusste, dass sie nicht alleine in diesem Universum war. Auch wenn es hierbei noch immer Zweifler gab, die behaupteten, dass das alles nur Blödsinn war, obwohl da keiner versuchte es zu verschleiern. Vielleicht wunderte es Tony doch nicht, dass so viele Leute die Lüge über die Halluzinogenen glaubten…

Darüber laut philosophierend bemerkte er, wie Loki sich nach und nach beruhigte. Sein Blick war noch immer hauptsächlich auf Tony gerichtet, aber inzwischen schien er seine Umgebung wieder einigermaßen wahrzunehmen. Er schien sich etwas umzusehen und seine Hände waren nicht mehr in seinen Haaren verkrampft, sondern auf seinen Knien abgelegt. Das Zittern hatte aufgehört. Und der Ausdruck blanken Horrors war der von Unsicherheit gewichen.

„Loki?“, fragte er schließlich zwischendurch und bekam ein zögerliches Nicken als Antwort. „Okay, dann kann ich ja aufhören mich über SHIELD aufzuregen.“, kommentierte er. „Hey, das schien echt ein mieser Albtraum gewesen zu sein. Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte er noch.

Ein weiteres Nicken und jetzt löste der Asgardier seinen Blick von Tony für länger. Tony sah erneut kurz Panik über Lokis Gesicht wandern, doch die war gleich wieder verschwunden.

„Ich schätze Dank wäre an dieser Stelle angebracht.“, ergriff nun der Asgardier das Wort. Seine Stimme war noch immer rau und brüchig, aber es war deutlich, dass er sich im Griff hatte. Er umfasste das Bettgestell und zog sich nach oben, bis er aufrecht stand. Vorsichtig und langsam tat Tony es ihm nach. „Wofür?“, fragte er und achtete auf die Reaktion seines Gegenübers. Doch der würdigte ihn kaum eines Blickes und trat wieder ans Fenster heran. Sah hinaus. Das T-Shirt klebte an seinem Rücken. Doch das war nicht das Problem. Tony musste sofort an die riesige Wunde denken, die noch immer fast zwei Drittel seines Rückens bedeckte. Er konnte Verfärbungen am T-Shirt erkennen, die eindeutig zeigten, dass der Rücken ein Problem war. Jemand würde sich das dringend ansehen müssen. Tony musste nicht darüber nachdenken um zu wissen, dass Loki Bruce definitiv nicht an sich ranlassen würde. Zumindest nicht ohne heftigste Gegenwehr. Vielleicht Natascha? Die hatte Bruce mit den Verbänden geholfen. Oder machte er sich zu viele Gedanken und Clint hatte recht? Vielleicht brauchte Loki niemanden und die Wunde würde hervorragend auch ohne Hilfe abheilen.

„Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen mich aufzuwecken.“, antwortete der Asgardier. Tony konnte ein leichtes Zittern in Lokis Händen erkennen. Doch der ballte sie nur kurz zu Fäusten, bevor er sie wieder entspannte und das Zittern weg war.

„Hättest du dich gesehen, dann wüsstest du, dass es definitiv nötig gewesen ist.“, entgegnete der Milliardär und bewegte sich langsam auf den Asgardier zu. Es klappte besser als gedacht. Tony sah, wie er in der Spiegelung im Fenster beobachtet wurde, aber Loki ließ es zu, dass er sich so dicht neben ihn stellte, dass er ihn berühren könnte, wenn er den Arm anhob. Schließlich drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und sah Tony direkt an. Tony wandte sich ihm ebenfalls zu und Loki musterte ihn. Irgendetwas schien er in seinem Gesicht zu suchen, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann aber wieder nach draußen ohne etwas zu sagen.

Schließlich drehte Tony sich um, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Fenster, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und rückte dabei wie zufällig noch ein kleines Stückchen näher an Loki heran. Der misstrauische Blick des Asgardiers entging ihm nicht, aber er ließ ihn gewähren und sah wieder nach draußen. Unterdessen betrachtete der Milliardär seinen Gast erneut. Die Kleidung verdeckte das Meiste ohnehin und war schon nur noch feucht, sodass sie nicht mehr an dem skelttartigen Körper klebte. Zumindest vorne nicht. Seine Haare hatten sich ebenfalls größtenteils von seiner Haut gelöst. Interessanterweise ringelten sich die schwarzen Haare an den noch feuchten Haarspitzen. Irgendwie war es seltsam diesen Mann so zu sehen. Noch dazu in diesem Zustand. Es war schwer den Zusammenhang zu Loki vor 16 Monaten nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Hör mal. Ich weiß nicht, was du mitbekommen hast, aber dein Zimmer ist fertig.“, durchbrach er letztendlich die Stille. „Schon am Abend, aber du warst eingeschlafen.“, fügte er noch hinzu. „Und so sehr du auch aussiehst, als solltest du dich in direkter Nähe zu medizinischem Equipment aufhalten, wissen wir doch irgendwie beide, dass das nicht wirklich einen positiven Effekt auf dich hat.“ Tony hatte irgendwie nicht vor ihn länger in diesem Zimmer hier zu belassen als nötig. Es war okay gewesen solange er bewusstlos gewesen war, aber jetzt hatte es einfach zu viel Ähnlichkeit mit unangenehmen Erinnerungen. Tony wollte ihn nirgendwo in der Nähe solcher Geräte haben. Dabei musste er sich eingestehen, dass es nicht nur um Lokis Empfindungen ging, sondern dass er selbst es als beunruhigend empfand. Dass es ihn selber zu sehr an einige der Videos erinnerte, die er sich angesehen hatte.

„Ich verstehe.“, antwortete der Asgardier ohne seinen Blick von draußen abzuwenden. Als er es schließlich tat, schien er sich davon losreißen zu müssen. Seine grünen Augen wandten sich Tony zu und er hob erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue.

„Wir nehmen am besten den Fahrstuhl.“, erklärte der Milliardär und stieß sich von dem Fenster ab. Voller Elan eilte er zur Zimmertür, die sich bei seiner Annäherung automatisch öffnete. Der Asgarider folgte ihm nur langsam und Tony fragte sich, ob das so eine gute Idee war das jetzt zu machen. Vielleicht hätte er ihn noch Ausruhen lassen sollen. Lokis Schritte waren sicher, aber es schien ihn Mühe zu kosten. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein, weil die Gesamterscheinung so zerbrechlich aussah? Am liebsten hätte er ihm geholfen, ihn gestützt oder Ähnliches, aber das würde er wohl nicht dulden. Schulterzuckend verwarf er diesen Gedanken und wartete vor der Tür bis der andere Mann am Ausgang angekommen war, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und weiterlief. Wortlos legten sie den Weg zurück. Loki vermied es ihn anzusehen, während Tony sich kaum davon abhalten konnte den Asgardier anzustarren. Es war seltsam. Fast wie ein Autounfall, man wollte es nicht, aber man konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. Schließlich trat der Milliardär durch die Tür zu Lokis neuer Unterkunft.

„Das Badezimmer ist durch die Tür und das Schlafzimmer da durch. Der Kühlschrank ist aufgefüllt, auch wenn ich dir dringend empfehle abzuwarten, ob Clint etwas zusammenstellt. Und ich habe dir einen Laptop auf den Couchtisch gelegt. Funktioniert ähnlich wie das Tablet. Jarvis kann dir helfen, wenn …“ Tony verstummte als er sich umdrehte und den Asgardier in der Tür stehend erblickte. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, hielt sich mit einer Hand daran fest und starrte in das Zimmer hinein. In seinem Gesicht stand das pure Misstrauen, was den Milliardär dazu veranlasste sich noch einmal umzusehen. Doch er konnte nichts entdecken. Das war definitiv ein Upgrade im Vergleich zum Krankenzimmer. „… okay, aber das interessiert dich nicht.“, schlussfolgerte er. „Loki?“

Der misstrauische Blick des Asgardiers traf nun Tony direkt und er musste sich zurückhalten um nicht einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Er hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er ein anderes Zimmer bekommen würde. Was hatte er erwartet? Ein weiteres Krankenzimmer? Gemächer, die seiner prinzlichen Herkunft entsprachen? Innerlich rollte Tony bei dem Gedanken die Augen. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie es auf Asgard aussah. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Gast gewöhnt war. Seine bisherigen Gäste von Asgard schienen immer sehr zufrieden zu sein mit seiner Gastfreundschaft. Es hatte noch nie Beschweren gegeben.

„Was soll das?“ Lokis Stimme, obwohl sie weiterhin gebrochen und kraftlos erschien, war so schneidend und giftig, dass Tony unwillkürlich zurückzuckte. Was das sollte? Wovon redete er da?

„Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht folgen.“, gab Tony schließlich zu, nachdem er noch einmal seinen Blick durch das Zimmer hatte schweifen lassen. Vielleicht hatten sie ja etwas übersehen, das auf Thor hinwies? Vielleicht war es etwas, dass sie nicht mit ihm in Verbindung brachten, Loki aber schon. „Du musst schon sagen, was das Problem ist.“, fügte er dann noch hinzu als er sah, wie Loki langsam nach hinten in den Gang hinaus wieder zurückwich. Schnell folgte er ihm, er wollte nicht riskieren ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Wer wusste schon was Jack Skellington vorhatte?

Als er das Zimmer verließ, konnte er den Asgardier ein paar Meter den Gang zum Fahrstuhl hin mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnen sehen. Am liebsten hätte er den Mann sofort von der Wand gepflückt, seinen Rücken sollte er wirklich nicht belasten, auch nicht mit dem wenigen Gewicht, dass er noch hatte.

„Okay, was ist dein Problem? Ist es, dass ich vergessen habe den roten Teppich auszurollen?“

Lokis Blick war mörderisch als Tony näherkam. Das ließ den Milliardär innehalten und erneut überlegen. Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, diesmal langsam auf den anderen Mann zugehend. Er musste rausfinden, was den anderen Mann so zuwider war. Sicher hätte er ihn auch einfach in das Zimmer schieben und dort einsperren können, vor einigen Stunden, als er nach dem Albtraum so ausgeflippt war, hatte sich ja bereits gezeigt, dass er, zumindest momentan, körperlich nicht wirklich in der Lage war ihm gefährlich zu werden. Doch irgendwie war das nicht so richtig der Weg den Tony hier gehen wollte.

Als er näherkam, erkannte er, dass der Asgardier leicht zitterte, sein Blick hatte sich abgewandt und er blinzelte mehrmals, schien fast unfokussiert vor sich hinzustarren. Schweiß hatte sich wieder auf der blassen Stirn gebildet und sein Atem ging flach und schnell, erinnerte Tony fast an ein Kaninchen, dass immer kurz vorm Herzinfarkt zu stehen schien. Um Gottes Willen, er würde hier doch gerade keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen, oder? Bekamen Asgardier Herzinfarkte? War das eine Option?

Am liebsten hätte er Jarvis darum gebeten Bruce herzuschicken, aber dann würde er den Herzinfarkt nur erst recht heraufbeschwören.

„Loki?“, fragte er also, als er nahe genug dran war, dass er nur eine Hand ausstrecken müsste, um ihn zu berühren und der Asgardier weiterhin keine Andeutung machte, dass er das überhaupt registrierte. Es folgte keine Reaktion. Doch Tony hatte nun den Eindruck, wo er so nahe dran war, dass das, was er zuvor im Zuge des ganzen Zitterns wahrgenommen hatte, nicht auf die Lippen des Mannes zutraf. Die schienen nämlich eher stumme Worte zu bilden. „Loki!“, sprach der Milliardär nun deutlich lauter und wedelte mit seiner rechten Hand vor dessen Augen herum. Er traute sich nicht wirklich ihn anzufassen. Noch nicht. Aber er war kurz davor.

Doch es genügte und Angesprochener schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Zusammenzuckend hob Loki seinen Kopf an. Grüne erschrockene Augen trafen auf besorgte braune Augen. Einen kurzen Moment behielten sie den Augenkontakt bei, bevor der Asgardier sich unsicher umsah. Er blinzelte mehrmals, dann schob er sich mit dem Rücken weiterhin an der Wand lehnend etwas weiter von Tony weg. Die Bewegung ließ den Milliardär die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Er sollte verdammt noch mal aufhören seinen Rücken weiter zu malträtieren! Tony unterdrückte den Impuls nach dem anderen Mann zu greifen und ihn von der Wand wegzuziehen. Es war ziemlich klar, dass das nicht gut ausgehen würde. Also zwang er sich dazu einfach an Ort und Stelle stehen zu bleiben und dem anderen Mann seinen Freiraum zu geben.

„Also… geistig wieder im hier und jetzt?“, fragte er und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort. „Dann kannst du mir ja vielleicht erklären, was das gerade für eine Reaktion war? Ich muss zugeben es ist nicht das Hilton, aber so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht.“, erklärte der Milliardär und nickte in Richtung der nun wieder geschlossenen Zimmertür. Er betrachtete seinen Gesprächspartner. Irgendwie hätte er jetzt ziemlich gerne einen Rollstuhl zur Hand. Nicht dass er erwartete, dass Loki den akzeptieren würde.

„Ich denke, meine Erschöpfung ist offensichtlich.“, ergriff Loki nach kurzer Zeit das Wort. Seine Stimme klang sachlich. „Ich würde es also sehr begrüßen das hier abzukürzen und zu erfahren, was von mir erwartet wird.“ Sein Blick war nun fest auf den Milliardär gerichtet. Es war nichts daraus zu lesen. Als würde er übers Wetter reden.

Verwirrt zog Tony die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ähm… eigentlich nichts.“, gestand er dann. Das führte nur dazu, dass Loki zweifelnd eine Augenbraue anhob und Tony war wirklich erstaunt darüber, wie der Asgardier es schaffte so arrogant zu wirken, obwohl er sich gerade an der Wand hinter sich abstützte und auch sonst eher tot als lebendig aussah. Nein, eigentlich nicht eher tot als lebendig, einfach nur tot. Was wollte er an der Stelle überhaupt hören? Worauf wollte er hierbei hinaus?

„Sieh mal, du bist in einem ziemlich schlechten Zustand und ehrlich gesagt wundert es uns, dass du überhaupt noch lebensfähig bist. Gerade ist es eigentlich nur unser Ziel dich in einen Zustand zu bringen, bei dem wir nicht jederzeit erwarten, dass Jarvis uns darüber informiert, dass du aufgehört hast zu atmen. Damit würdest du schon einiges an Erwartungen erfüllen.“

Der nichtssagende Blick blieb unverändert, als Loki antwortete „Egal womit ihr mich nach der ganzen Zeit zu erweichen versucht, ich werde auch weiterhin nichts verraten. Spart euch die Zeit. Ihr könnt mich genauso gut wieder auf die Trage schnallen und weitermachen wo ihr aufgehört habt.“

Perplex starrte Tony den Asgardier an. Was? Er musste genauso dämlich aussehen wie er sich fühlte, denn Loki zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte ihn erneut. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Milliardär die Aussage verstanden hatte. War nicht sein brillantester Moment gewesen, wie er zugeben musste. Doch da war was dran. Das Misstrauen war nicht ganz unberechtigt, wenn man bedachte wer sie waren und was passiert war. Dennoch empfand Tony es schon als Beleidigung.

„Hey! Schmeiß uns nicht in einen Topf mit denen.“, erwiderte er dann doch etwas beleidigt. „Wir hatten eigentlich ausgemacht, dass Thor dich mitnehmen kann, aber SHIELD hat verschwiegen, dass sie dich gefunden haben.“, erklärte er und warf unwirsch die Hände in die Luft. Hatte Steve so etwas Ähnliches nicht gestern bereits erwähnt? „Die Idioten haben sich tatsächlich mit dem Gott des Donners angelegt, nachdem sie gesehen haben, was er draufhat. Als wäre ich Teil eines solch bescheuerten Plans. Ich möchte nicht in deren Haut stecken, wenn Thor wiederkommt und sieht in welchem Zustand du bist. Beleidige nicht meine Intelligenz!“ Anders konnte Tony das kaum ausdrücken. Wie lange hatte SHIELD gedacht das geheim halten zu können? Und was genau hatten sie sich davon erhofft ihre Allianz mit Asgard zu gefährden? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Thors Wohlwollen der Menschheit gegenüber nicht zusammensacken würde, wie ein Kartenhaus bei einem Erdbeben.

„Asgard.“, sagte Loki mit deutlicher Abfälligkeit in seiner Stimme. „Natürlich.“ Und der Milliardär konnte fast sehen, wie es in dem Kopf des Asgardiers klickte und irgendetwas auf einmal Sinn zu ergeben schien.

„Sieh mal, so gerne ich diese Debatte auch weiterführen würde, du siehst aus, als müsstest du dich ganz dringend hinsetzen, also…“, brachte Tony die Unterhaltung auf anderes Thema. Er hatte wirklich den Eindruck, als könne der Asgardier sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten und im Flur sitzen lassen wollte er ihn auch wieder nicht. Er machte eine Auffordernde Geste in Richtung des Zimmers und hob fragend die Augenbrauen an.

Mit einem abfälligen Geräusch stieß Loki sich von der Wand hinter sich ab und folgte dem Flur wieder in Richtung des Zimmers. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Dennoch schaffte er es Tony das Gefühl zu vermitteln, als würde ihm gerade ein Gefallen getan werden.

Diese verdammten Götter.


	6. Chapter 6

Mit einem heftigen Tritt schickte Natascha ihren Gegner auf die Matte. Ohne zu zögern sprang sie direkt hinterher, doch Clint rollte sich einfach zur Seite ab und entging ihrem Versuch ihn festzusetzen. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen sprang der Mann wieder auf die Beine und hob seine Arme schützend vor seinen Oberkörper, die Hände zu lockeren Fäusten geballt. Einen kurzen Moment standen sie sich nur gegenüber, beobachteten einander, fast als wollten sie sich gegenseitig zum Aufgeben bewegen indem sie den jeweils anderen anstarrten. Dann täuschte Black Widow einen Angriff rechts an und schlug nach links. Obwohl ihr Gegner der Antäuschung auf den Leim zu gehen schien, blockte er dennoch ihren Angriff ab und umgriff fest ihr Handgelenk, nutzte sogar ihren Schwung, um ihr den Arm auf den Rücken zu drehen. Innerlich fluchend versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff herauszudrehen, wodurch er sie nur fester packte und dann in ihre Kniekehlen trat, um sie auf den Boden zu zwingen. Sie sackte mit einem Bein nach unten, wartete einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt ab und schlug dann mit dem Kopf nach hinten, traf ihn mit dem Hinterkopf offenbar gut genug irgendwo, sodass er etwas locker ließ und ihr die Möglichkeit gab sich aus ihrer misslichen Lage herauszudrehen, wobei sie mit ihrem Standbein noch nach hinten trat, sich somit zwar zu Boden fallen lassen musste, dadurch aber auch Clint von den Füßen fegte. Automatisch rollte sie sich aus der Gefahrenzone und zurück in eine Hocke, auf ihren Gegner blickend um die jetzige Situation einschätzen zu können. Ebenso wie sie, hatte Hawkeye sich aus der Zone gerollt und stand bereits wieder auf seinen Füßen, als sie sich ebenfalls in die Höhe drückte. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich pure Freude und sie wusste, dass sie nicht anders aussah, wie sie mit ihrem breiten Grinsen sich den Schweiß von ihrer Stirn wischte. Sie beide atmeten heftig von den Anstrengungen.  
„Es tut mir leid Sie beim Training zu stören, Agent Barton, aber Miss Potts fragt an, ob Sie vorhaben heute ein Frühstück zuzubereiten.“, durchdrang Jarvis Stimme die angespannte Atmosphäre im Trainingsraum.  
Ohne Natascha auch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, antwortete Clint. „Klar. Wann hat sie vor hier zu sein?“ Natascha machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er ließ sie näher herankommen. Bei ihrem nächsten Schritt kam er ihr entgegen und sie verkeilten sich ineinander als sie dem Schlag des jeweils anderen auswichen und versuchten ihren Gegner festzusetzen.  
„Sie hat soeben den Tower betreten und ist auf dem Weg zur Gemeinschaftsetage.“, informierte die KI.  
„Okay, sag ihr, wir brauchen noch zwanzig Minuten.“, gab Natascha zurück. Und renkte sich fast einen Arm aus bei dem Versuch Clint weiter festzuhalten, als der sich aus ihrem Griff herausdrehte. Als sie ihn schließlich loslassen musste, wich sie sogleich seinem folgenden Schlag aus und trat nach ihm auf seine Magengrube zielend, was nur klappte, weil sie so klein war, ansonsten hätte sie in ihrer jetzigen Situation, er hielt noch immer ihren Arm fest, nicht den Platz dafür gehabt. Mit Schwung landete ihr Knie genau dort, wo sie hingezielt hatte und zwang Hawkeye dazu ihren Arm loszulassen. Offenbar hatte sie gut getroffen, denn er sank auf die Knie, konnte ihrem darauffolgenden Tritt gegen sein Gesicht zwar ausweichen, aber nur indem er sich auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
„Natürlich Agent Romanoff.“, bestätigte Jarvis, während sie sich auf Clint stürzte und seinen Arm verdrehte, mit einem Schienbein auf seiner Kehle liegend und ihm die Luft abdrückend. Ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen machte ihr direkt klar, dass das nicht das Ende war und sogleich schmiss er sie von sich, indem er sich einfach komplett mit ihr auf ihm sitzend, zur Seite drehte und sie gezwungen war seinen Arm loszulassen und ihren Sturz abzufangen.  
Geschickt rollte sie sich zur Seite, wurde aber festgehalten und kam nicht weiter. Gleich darauf war Hawkeye auf ihr und sie schwang ihre Beine im letzten Moment nach oben und um seinen Nacken, ebenso wie er seine Hände um ihren Hals legte. Sie drückten beide zu, Augenkontakt haltend. Clint grinste auf sie hinab und hob beide Augenbrauen, sie antwortete, indem sie ihre rechte Augenbraue anhob und beide ließen gleichzeitig voneinander ab.  
Lachend rollte ihr Freund von ihr herunter und blieb neben ihr liegen. Sie stimmte mit ein, drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete den völlig verschwitzten Mann neben sich. Ihr Lachen verstummte und sie sah ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen an, während er sich noch immer heftig atmend den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht wischte. Ihre Atmung hatte sich bereits wieder beruhigt.  
Clint drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und erwiderte ihren Blick, ein Grinsen hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht eingenistet und sie konnte die gleiche unerschütterliche Zuneigung in seinen blauen Augen erkennen, von der sie wusste, dass Clint sie auch in ihren grünen Augen sehen konnte. Es gab keine Worte für das was sie verband. Es würde nie ein Wort geben, das genau das beschrieb, was sie füreinander fühlten. Was sie füreinander waren. Aber das war egal. Sie beide wussten was es war und sie waren sich beide einig darin. Es bedurfte keiner Worte zwischen ihnen. Für sie, war es glasklar, unverfälscht und absolut rein. Außerdem störte es nicht, dass es jeden um sie herum zu irritieren schien.  
Ohne ein Wort stand Natascha nach zwei Minuten in denen sie einfach dagelegen und sich gegenseitig angesehen hatten auf und streckte Clint eine ihrer Hände hin, die er ergriff und sich von ihr hochziehen ließ. Sie lachte erneut, als er es ihr extra schwer machte ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen, stand dann aber auf und sie einigten sich ohne Worte darauf das Training zu beenden und duschen zu gehen, damit Pepper nicht so lange zu warten hatte.  
Sie verschwanden zusammen in der Frauenumkleide. Da Natascha die einzige Frau im Team war, war es ohnehin eher die Hawkeye und Black Widow Umkleide. Ein amüsiertes Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie sich daran erinnerte welche Irritation sie beide hervorgerufen hatten, als Clint ohne Umschweife mit ihr zusammen die Frauenumkleide angesteuert hatte als Tony den Trainingsbereich neu eingerichtet hatte. Doch Fakt war, dass sie beide voreinander kein Schamgefühl besaßen. Natascha nach ihrer Ausbildung hatte ohnehin jegliches Schamgefühl ihren Körper betreffend abgelegt und sie und Clint hatten sich so oft gegenseitig verarzten müssen, dass auch bei ihm ihr gegenüber nichts davon mehr vorhanden war.  
„Die Wunde verheilt ziemlich gut.“, kommentierte sie mit einem Blick auf seinen Rücken, als er sein Trainingsshirt in den Wäschekorb geworfen hatte. Ihre Finger glitten über den kleinen Rest an Schorf der im unteren Bereich seines Rückens zu sehen war. Ein Überbleibsel von ihrer letzten Mission.  
„Hast du das bezweifelt?“, kam es mit neckischem Unterton zurück, während Clint die Schuhe abstreifte. Er warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu, der ihr eindeutig sagte, dass sie sich zu viele Sorgen um ihn machte und gleichzeitig eine Hausforderung war ihm zu widersprechen. Dann drehte er sein Gesicht wieder nach vorne und entknotete die Schleife, die seine Sweatpants auf seinen Hüften hielt.  
„Clint.“, antwortete sie nur leise und sah wie sich sein Rücken leicht anspannte. Doch sie wandte sich ab, ließ das Thema fallen, zog sich ebenfalls aus und warf ihre verschwitzte Kleidung in den bereitstehenden Behälter. Er kannte ihre Bedenken. Sie alle hatten diese Bedenken. Sie war nicht die einzige Person, die sah wie übermächtig ihre Gegner wurden, wie viel stärker sie wurden und wie unglaublicher ihre Möglichkeiten zu werden schienen und während zwar auch Tony körperlich nur ein Mensch war, bot ihm seine Iron Man Rüstung äußerst effektiv Schutz gegen jeglichen Schaden von außen. Hawkeye war nur ein Mensch, der keine Ganzkörperrüstung trug. Egal wie gut seine Rüstung von Tony aufgebessert wurde, und sie wusste, dass Tony immer als erstes Clints Schutz aufwertete, sobald es ihm irgendwie möglich war auch nur die kleinste Kleinigkeit zu verbessern, bevor er sich der Ausrüstung der anderen Avengers zuwandte, aber Clint war noch immer das Mitglied ihres Teams, das am leichtesten nachhaltig zu verwunden war.  
„Tascha.“, sprach Clint sie an und sie spürt seine Hand durch ihre Haare fahren, bevor er sich leicht nach unten beugte und einen Kuss auf ihrem Kopf platzierte. Sie spürte seine Brust an ihrem Rücken. Sie wusste, er wollte sie nur beruhigen. Sie hatten sich schon öfters gestritten aufgrund dieses Themas nachdem er ein paar wirklich bescheuerte Aktionen während ihrer Missionen hingelegt hatte, aber es brachte nichts. Er sagte letzten Endes immer nur er würde tun, was er tun müsste.  
Ohne ihn anzusehen hob sie eine Hand an und verflocht ihre Finger mit denen, die durch ihr Haar gestrichen waren. Kurz blieben sie so stehen, sein Blick nach unten und auf sie gerichtet, sie spürte dass er sie ansah, während sie nur unfokussiert in die Luft vor sich starrte. Für diesen kurzen Moment genoss sie einfach nur seine Nähe und diese Verbundenheit, diese Ruhe und Vertrautheit. Für diesen kurzen Moment gab es nur sie beide. Alles war in Ordnung.  
Schließlich setzte er sich in Bewegung und ihre Hände lösten sich voneinander. Er verschwand in einer der Duschkabinen und sie zog sich zu Ende aus, bevor auch sie sich in die Kabine neben ihm stellte und Wasser über ihren Körper fließen ließ. Gründlich wusch sie sich den Schweiß ab, schamponierte ihre Haare und verließ die Kabine wieder als sie fertig war. Clint war zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits verschwunden. Sie hatte schon vor einiger Zeit gehört, dass er fertig gewesen war. Es überraschte sie nicht wirklich, dass er bereits weg war.  
Seufzend griff sie nach den bereitliegenden Handtüchern und trocknete sich gründlich ab, bevor sie sich die mitgebrachte Kleidung anzog, einmal kurz durch ihre Haare kämmte und den Trainingsbereich verließ um mit dem Fahrstuhl zur Gemeinschaftsetage zu fahren. Als die Türen aufglitten, konnte sie sofort Peppers helles Lachen hören und es zauberte Natascha selbst auch sofort ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Sie trat aus dem kurzen Gang heraus und um die Ecke, sodass sie ihre Freundin erblickte, die auf einem der Barhocker an der Theke saß und einen orangefarbenen Milkshake vor sich zu stehen hatte. Ein pinker Strohhalm steckte darin und der Rand des hohen Glases war mit bunten Streuseln verziert, die an einer Stelle von einer Orangenscheibe und einer Physalis unterbrochen wurden. Sie trug einen weißen Hosenanzug und eine hellgrüne Bluse dazu. Die Haare waren formvollendet hochgesteckt und ein paar Strähnen fielen ihr dekorativ ins Gesicht, während sie offenbar über etwas lachte, das Clint gesagt hatte, der gerade dabei war irgendetwas kleinzuschneiden, das Natascha von ihrem Standpunkt aus verborgen blieb. Ihre Aktentasche stand auf dem Boden an die Theke gelehnt. Daneben waren ihre passend hellgrünen Pumps abgestellt.  
Peppers Kopf wandte sich ihr zu und Natascha konnte unschwer die Freude in den Augen der Frau erkennen, als sie vom Hocker aufstand und die kurze Distanz zu ihr überwand. Sie fielen sich beide in die Arme und Natascha drückte die größere Frau an sich und spürte ebenso wie Pepper ihrerseits sie an sich zog.  
„Es ist so schön dich zu sehen, Nat.“, ergriff Pepper das Wort als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.  
„Ich freue mich, dass du wieder da bist. Wie war Shanghai?“, erwiderte Natascha und sie drehten sich beide in Richtung der Theke um auf den Barhockern Platz zu nehmen.  
„Ach, du weißt schon. Jede Menge Anzugträger, die denken mich über den Tisch ziehen zu können.“, erklärte die Geschäftsfrau und grinste der anderen Frau zu. Kaum, dass die beiden saßen, stellte Clint Natascha einen grünen Shake hin, mit einem gelben Strohhalm, gelben Streuseln und einer Kiwischeibe sowie einem Ananasstück verziert. Sie warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und er hob nur einmal die Augenbrauen an, bevor er sich wortlos wieder umdrehte und wie Natascha nun sah, offenbar dabei war eine Schüssel rohe Eier zu würzen.  
„Ja. Ich wette, du hast sie über den Tisch gezogen und inzwischen ärgern sich alle Betroffenen darüber ihre Unterschrift unter den Vertrag gesetzt zu haben.“, antwortete Black Widow.  
„Ich denke, sie brauchen noch ein bis zwei Tage, bis sie erkennen, was genau sie da unterschrieben haben.“, lachte Pepper und zog an ihrem pinken Strohhalm. Sie machte ein hochzufriedenes Geräusch. „Clint, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es ohne dich ausgehalten habe.“, wandte sie sich dann an Hawkeye und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
„Ehrlich, Pep?“, fragte Clint und drehte sich kurz zu den beiden Frauen um. „Mir ist das auch unerklärlich.“, stimmte er ihr grinsend zu, bevor er eine Pfanne aus dem Schrank holte und sie auf den Herd stellte, den er anschaltete, Butter reinschmiss dann wieder nach dem nächsten Gewürz griff.  
„Guten Morgen.“, lenkte nun Bruce die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich. Natascha hatte ihn schon erkannt als sie die ersten Schritte aus dem Aufzug heraus gehört hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht sehen müssen, um zu wissen, dass er es war. Sie spürte ihren Herzschlag sich kurz beschleunigen, bevor sie sich wieder zur Ruhe zwang und mit einem offenen Lächeln auf den Lippen auf ihrem Barhocker in seine Richtung herumdrehte.  
Pepper stand erneut direkt auf und überwand auch bei ihm die kurze Distanz. Natascha sah, wie beide sich kurz umarmten und begrüßten. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Natascha und sie erwiderte seinen Morgengruß. Es entging ihr nicht, dass eine leichte Rötung auf seinen Wangen auftauchte. Sie wusste, dass er sie attraktiv fand. Aber sie konnte sehr gut seine Reaktion auf sie von den vielen anderen unterschieden, die nichts anderes sahen als ein hübsches Gesicht und einen wohlgeformten Körper. Bruce mochte sie nicht nur, weil sie nach heutigem Standard in gewissem Maße dem Schönheitsideal entsprach. Er war an mehr interessiert als nur an ihrem Körper. Doch er handelte nicht danach. Er ging ihr aus dem Weg, egal wie offen sie ihm selbst Signale sendete. Ebenso wie jetzt, setzte er sich auf die andere Seite von Pepper, anstatt neben sie, obwohl der Hocker neben ihr näher dran war. Offenbar reichten seine Gefühle für sie nicht um zu vergessen, wer oder was sie war. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Unter all der Schönheit, die die Leute um sie herum blendete war sie doch deutlich das einzige Monster bei den Avengers.  
Als sie wieder hochsah hatte sie sofort Augenkontakt mit Clint. Er sah sie an, wusste was gerade in ihr vorging. Seine blauen Augen blieben auf sie geheftet und sie hatten nur wieder die gleiche stumme Debatte über diese Angelegenheit, die nie jemand mitbekam, auch wenn sie daneben saßen.  
Natascha wandte sich schließlich ab, unterbrach den Augenkontakt, setzte eines ihrer geübten Lächeln auf und wandte sich wieder Pepper zu, die sich mit Bruce unterhielt und die andere Frau sofort in das Gespräch mit einband als Natascha ihr Interesse daran zeigte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis das unechte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht von einem echten ersetzt wurde. In dieser Gesellschaft dauerte es nie lange.  
Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, bis Clint das fertige Rührei aus der Pfanne auf Teller verteilte und den Anwesenden hinstellte. Einen Salat und selbstgemachten Dressing als Beilage in keinen Schalen stellte er noch für jeden dazu.  
„Okay, wundert es noch jemanden, dass weder Tony noch Steve hier sind?“, fragte Clint schließlich, als er zwei weitere fertige Portionen auf den Tresen stellte, aber keiner auf dem Platz dazu saß.  
Natascha und Clint tauschten einen alarmierten Blick aus.  
„Jarvis?“, fragte Bruce unterdessen mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Sir und Captain Rogers sind seit einiger Zeit in einer Diskussion vertieft.“, erklärte die KI kurz ohne weitere Informationen.  
„Weshalb?“, fragte Clint, schob sich eine Gabel voll Rührei in den Mund und tauschte einen Blick mit Natascha. Genau wie er war auch sie der Meinung, dass wenn etwas Dramatisches passiert wäre, hätte Jarvis bereits früher etwas gesagt. Doch es dauerte bis eine Antwort kam.  
„Ich fürchte ich bin nicht befugt Ihnen darauf zu antworten, Agent Barton.“  
„Dann antworte mir auf diese Frage.“, schaltete sich nun Pepper ein. Sie wussten alle, dass Pepper ebenso wie Steve Rechte eingeräumt bekommen hatten, die die anderen nicht besaßen.  
„Sir hat heute früh Mr. Odinson alleine aus dem Krankenzimmer in seine neue Behausung gebracht, Miss Potts.“, erklärte die KI sofort. „Captain Rogers ist deutlich erzürnt über diesen Bruch der Abmachung zwischen ihnen.“  
Bruce stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tresen vor sich ab und legte das Gesicht in seine Hände, machte ein genervtes Geräusch dabei. Natascha sah Clint an, dass er so ungefähr das Gleiche tun wollte.  
„Was bedeutet das?“, fragte Pepper an die Frau neben sich gewandt, ein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck manifestierte sich. Sie wusste, dass Steve sich nicht so leicht wütend machen ließ. Was sie noch alle wussten, war dass Jarvis das Wort erzürnt benutze, wenn jeder andere das Wort wütend an der Stelle gebrauchen würde.  
„Aber beide sind unverletzt?“, hackte Natascha noch einmal nach und wartete die Bestätigung der KI ab, bevor sie sich ihrer Freundin zuwandte. Danach sah Pepper auch wieder deutlich beruhigter aus und lehnte sich an den Tresen, sah Natascha aber immer noch fragend an, sodass die ihr kurz erklärte, dass sie aufgrund der Unberechenbarkeit ihres vorläufigen Gastes beschlossen hatten, dass Steve immer dabei sein musste, wenn einer von ihnen sich in seine Nähe begeben wollte.  
„Und Tony hält sich wieder nicht daran.“, beschwerte Pepper sich frustriert und stocherte in ihrem Rührei herum. „Das war ja mal wieder klar.“ Wütend spießte sie schließlich ein Stück Gurke in ihrem Salat auf und schob es sich in den Mund.  
„Es tut mit leid, Miss Potts.“, meldete sich Jarvis erneut zu Wort. Aber Pepper winkte nur ab.  
„Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld, Jarvis.“, beruhigte sie ihn und ließ ihre jetzt miese Laune als nächstes an einem Stück Avocado aus, welches sie daraufhin auch verspeiste.  
Natascha sah Clints und Bruces Blick, wie sie die Gabel in Peppers Hand beäugten, als wäre sie eine gefährliche Waffe. Innerlich seufzte Natascha nur. „Wir dachten du würdest erst morgen zurückkommen.“, sprach sie ihre Freundin an.  
„Ja, das war auch so geplant, aber ich dachte, ich überrasche Tony, nachdem die Verhandlungen doch so schnell und so gut verlaufen sind.“, erklärte die Geschäftsfrau und drehte das Gesicht wieder zur Seite, um ihre Gesprächspartnerin ansehen zu können. Tröstend legte Natascha ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und bekam ein dankbares Lächeln dafür, bevor Pepper sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwandte. „Wie läuft es eigentlich so mit Loki?“, fragte sie.  
„Die ersten zwei Wochen war er bewusstlos. So lange ist er also noch nicht wach.“, ergriff Clint das Wort. „Bisher ist alles okay. Bleibt abzuwarten wie es aussieht, wenn er sich wieder erholt hat.“ Es folgte eine kurze Beschreibung der gegebenen Situation und Pepper nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Sie verfielen in Smalltalk und als sie fast fertig mit dem Frühstück waren, öffnete sich erneut die Fahrstuhltür. Natascha erkannte sofort, dass es sich um zwei Personen handelte und sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, denn nur wenige Sekunden danach kamen ihre beiden fehlenden Bewohner um die Ecke. Mit einem Blick auf die Neuankömmlinge erkannte Natasha sofort wie genervt Tony und wie wütend Steve war.  
„Pepper!“, rief der Milliardär erfreut aus, als seine Augen auf die schlanke Gestalt seiner Freundin fielen. Der genervte Gesichtsausdruck machte sofort einem breiten, erfreuten Lächeln Platz, welches Natascha direkt an ein Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen erinnerte, das soeben das Geschenkpapier seines Päckchens abgerissen und seinen größten Wunsch darunter entdeckt hatte. Sofort überwand der Milliardär die Distanz, schlang einen Arm um Peppers Taille und versuchte ihr einen Kuss aufzudrücken. Skeptisch hob sie eine ihrer Augenbrauen und legte ihren rechten Zeigefinger an seine Lippen, hielt ihn damit auf Abstand. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck völlig neutral.  
„Okay… was habe ich falsch gemacht?“, fragte Tony gegen ihren Zeigefinger und sah sie mit großen Augen an ohne auch nur einen Millimeter von ihr wegzurücken.  
„Wirklich, Tony?“, hackte die Geschäftsfrau nach mit deutlicher Skepsis, sowohl in ihrer Stimme als auch in ihren Augen.  
„Jarvis, du Verräter!“, beschwerte er sich dann völlig entrüstet, lehnte sich etwas von seiner Freundin weg und blickte nach oben, ohne seinen Arm von ihr zu lösen.  
„Ich handle nur meiner Programmierung entsprechend, Sir.“, entgegnete die KI.  
„Du meinst, deiner eigenen Auslegung der Programmierung, so wie es aussieht.“, kritisierte der Milliardär.  
„Wenn das nicht in Ihrem Sinne wäre, hätten Sie dies bereits korrigiert, Sir.“, konterte Jarvis und Natascha kam nicht umhin Selbstzufriedenheit aus der Tonlage herauszuhören.  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und sie konnte Pepper sehen, die ebenso etwas auftaute in dieser Situation. Mit einer liebevollen Geste, die Natascha alles über die tiefliegenden Gefühle der Frau gegenüber dem vor ihr stehenden Mann verriet, strich Pepper mit einer Hand durch die braunen, verwuschelten Haare ihres Freundes.  
„Bitte?“, bettelte Tony schließlich. Natascha konnte die Ungeduld sehen und wie der Milliardär sich in die Berührung seiner Freundin hineinlehnte. Es war offensichtlich, wie keiner der beiden ohne den jeweils anderen konnte.  
Unwillkürlich sah sie von der Szene nach oben und hinter Pepper zu Bruce. Ihr Atem stockte, als sie bemerkte, dass der sie ebenfalls ansah und ihre Augen sich trafen. Sie hielten den Blickkontakt nur für wenige Sekunden, dann wandte Bruce den Blick ab und klopfte Steve freundschaftlich auf den Rücken, der sich wortlos neben den Wissenschaftler gesetzt und einen Teller mit Frühstück zu sich herangezogen hatte. Ihr Teamleader war deutlich wütend und offenbar nicht fähig etwas zu sagen ohne sofort den nächsten Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.  
„Wir werden darüber reden.“, kündigte Pepper dann ernst an, bevor sie sich erweichen ließ und ihre Hand wieder nach unten sank, sodass Tony den kurzen Abstand zwischen ihnen nun ungehindert überwinden konnte. Was er auch sofort tat und einen Kuss auf Peppers Lippen platzierte.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe.“, säuselte er.  
„Oh, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich vermisst habe.“, stichelte seine Freundin und strich über die Bartstoppeln an seinen Wangen.  
„Sei froh, dass James gerade erst hier war. Wenigstens stinkt er jetzt nicht mehr.“, kommentierte Clint und piekte den letzten Rest seines Frühstücks auf seine Gabel, bevor er sie in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ und sich danach umdrehte, um sein Geschirr wegzuräumen.  
Erneute Skepsis zeichnete sich in den feinen Zügen Peppers ab uns sie legte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite während sie ihren Freund weiter betrachtete.  
„Ich denke, ich werde ihm später dafür danken müssen.“, antwortete sie und zog den letzten noch vollen Teller mit Rühreiern zu sich und direkt vor Tony. Natascha zog in der Zwischenzeit den Barhocker hinter sich heran, sodass der Milliardär sich zwischen die beiden Frauen quetschen konnte. Glücklich begann er zu essen und Pepper tat es ihm gleich. Sie war mit ihrer Portion auch noch nicht fertig.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kehrte auch Natascha wieder zu ihrem Essen zurück. Das Thema war noch nicht vorbei, aber sie sollten jetzt erst einmal zu Ende essen, bevor sie Tony zur Rede stellen und dann vermutlich eine überaus frustrierende Debatte führen würden, in der Steve sich über Tonys Ignoranz gegenüber seiner Sicherheit aufregen und Tony die Situation kleinreden und als völlig ungefährlich darstellen würde. Mit einem Blick zu Clint stellte sie fest, dass er das Gleiche erwartete und ihr stumm ankündigte, dass er noch nicht wusste, ob ihm dabei nicht irgendwann der Kragen platzen würde. Sie beruhigte ihn mit einem Lächeln und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie auf seiner Seite war, aber darauf achten würde, dass er nicht anfing mit spitzen Gegenständen um sich zu schmeißen.  
Deutlich amüsiert gab er ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er ihr dankbar dafür war, aber fand, dass eine derartige Reaktion überaus nachvollziehbar wäre, wenn man bedachte, worum es dabei gehen würde.  
Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen als Antwort darauf zusammen, was ihm sagte, dass sie die Ernsthaftigkeit verstand und dass es nötig war, auch für den unbesiegbaren Iron Man -was sie deutlich sarkastisch aussprechen würde, hätte sich tatsächlich Worte dafür benutzt, aber sie wusste, dass der Sarkasmus an dieser Stelle Clint nicht verborgen blieb-, sich an gewisse Regeln im Umgang mit Loki zu halten.  
Ihre stumme Unterhaltung wurde dadurch unterbrochen, dass Hawkeye irritiert zur Seite sah, was auch ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die anderen Anwesenden lenkte.  
„Was zur Hölle…“, kommentierte Tony nur und sah die beiden Agenten unverständlich an. „Und da soll man keine Paranoia entwickeln…“, murmelte er weiter und widmete sich wieder dem Essen vor sich, während Peppers irritierter Blick noch etwas länger an den beiden haften blieb, bevor sie es ihrem Freund gleichtat.  
Grinsend warf Natascha Clint noch einen letzten Blick zu. Offenbar mussten sie ihre stummen Gespräche wieder etwas dezenter gestalten. Sie hatten irgendwann aufgehört es vor den anderen zu verstecken und es schien die Leute um sie herum verrückt zu machen. Sie schlug vor die anderen in kleinen Dosen daran zu gewöhnen und bekam ein bestätigendes Lächeln seitens des anderen SHIELD Agenten. Dann widmete auch sie sich dem Rest ihres Frühstücks.


	7. Chapter 7

Wütend boxte Steve immer und immer wieder gegen den Sandsack. Dieser schwang unter der Wucht der Schläge deutlich nach hinten und Risse hatten sich bereits gebildet, wodurch seine Füllung langsam heraus und zu Boden rieselte, sich durch das Schwingen in der Umgebung verteilte. Wie immer hatte Tony eine ernsthafte Diskussion in eine Farce verwandelt und auch wenn im Gegensatz zu der Öffentlichkeit, die sich gerne von seinen Worten und Witzen einwickeln ließ, von ihnen keiner sich hatte auch nur ein Stück weit überzeugen lassen, so war doch alles an seinem Trotz abgeprallt.  
Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatten, er wusste, dass seine momentanen Handlungen mehr als nur leichtsinnig waren, dennoch ignorierte er diese offensichtliche Gefahr. Es machte Steve einfach nur wahnsinnig!  
Mit dem nächsten Schlag hatte der Soldat den Sandsack aus der Verankerung an der Decke gerissen, der zwei Meter weiter auf dem Boden aufprallte, dort noch etwas weiter schlitterte und dann regungslos liegenblieb. Hatte Tony ihm nicht versprochen, dass er die Befestigung so weit verstärkt hatte, dass das nicht wieder passieren würde?  
Heftig atmend sah Steve prüfend nach oben. Eines der Kettenglieder hatte nachgelassen und war unter den Strapazen gebrochen.  
Tief durchatmend versuchte er sich wieder zu beruhigen, nachdem ausgiebiges Jogging und das Fitnesstraining nicht gereicht hatten. Er fühlte sich besser, aber nicht gut.  
Etwas enttäuscht von den schwachen Ergebnissen, entschied er sich dafür seine Bemühungen sein zu lassen und ging duschen, um sich den Schweiß abzuwaschen. Außerdem war bald Zeit für das Abendessen und Clint hatte bereits dem Druck der Gruppe nachgegeben und sich bereiterklärt für das Abendessen zu Sorgen. Auf dem Weg in die Dusche bestätigte Jarvis seinen Gedankengang nur indem er ihn darauf hinwies, dass ihr Scharfschütze soeben die Küche betreten hatte.  
Schnell machte er sich fertig und nahm die Stufen zur Gemeinschaftsetage. Natascha und Bruce saßen bereits am Tresen, während Clint in der Küche herumhantierte. Die Luft war bereits erfüllt von einem Duft, der wahrscheinlich jedem das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ. Die drei Anwesenden unterhielten sich miteinander.  
„Hey, Cap.“, begrüßte Clint ihn ohne den Kopf anzuheben, von was auch immer er da tat. Die beiden anderen drehten sich zu ihm um und während Bruce eine Hand zum Gruß hob, lächelte Natascha ihn freundlich an. Aus reinem Reflex heraus wiederholte er beide Gesten in deren Richtung und setzte sich dann auf den freien Stuhl neben ihrem einzigen weiblichen Avenger.  
„Du bist immer noch sauer, wie?“, sprach Natascha ihn an. Ohne sie anzusehen, nickte er stumm und griff nach der Flasche Wasser und dem Glas, die Clint ihm kommentarlos hingestellt hatte. Steve fühlte sich jedes Mal schlecht, wenn der andere Mann anfing ihn zu bedienen. Es war schon dreist, dass er und die anderen sich von ihm inzwischen deutlich häufiger als früher bekochen ließen und wenigstens Wasser könnte er sich immerhin selbst aus dem Schrank herausholen, aber ihr Scharfschütze duldete niemanden außer Natascha im direkten Küchenbereich, wenn er etwas für die gesamte Gruppe herstellte. Und selbst sie wurde nur geduldet, weil sie wusste, wie sie ihm nicht in die Quere kam, zumindest war ihm das von ihr so erklärt worden. Die Hilfe, die besonders zu Beginn, Steve ihm immer wieder angeboten hatte, war jedes Mal ausgeschlagen worden, sogar mit der Androhung von Gewalt, wenn er es wagen sollte in einen bestimmten Bereich vorzudringen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte der Soldat sich nicht mit jemandem anlegen, der auf 200 Meter eine Ameise mit einem Pfeil treffen konnte und gerade mit heißem Öl und scharfen Messern herumhantierte. Irgendwann hatte Steve es dann aufgegeben und versucht sich die Sachen aus der Küche zu holen, die er brauchte, bevor der andere Mann den gesamten Bereich für sich beanspruchte. Was natürlich nur ging, wenn vorher klar war, dass sie erneut in den Genuss der Hausmannskost kommen würden. Heute war Steve einfach so weit mit seinen Gedanken weg gewesen, dass es ihm irgendwie entgangen war das zu erledigen.  
Wie aufs Stichwort hörte er die Fahrstuhltüren erneut aufgleiten und gleich darauf betraten Tony und Pepper den Raum, lächelnd und händchenhaltend. Steve sah nur kurz hoch, nickte der Frau mit einem leichten Lächeln einmal zu als deren Augen auf ihn fielen, wandte den Blick aber gleich wieder nach vorne, nachdem er auch kurz Blickkontakt mit Tony bekam. Er wollte hier nicht sofort wieder anfangen zu streiten.  
Pepper hatte sich inzwischen deutlich bequemer angezogen und zog ihren Freund zu den beiden freien, nebeneinanderstehenden Barhockern links von Bruce auf denen sie Platz nahmen. Steve spürte Nataschas Hand an seiner Schulter und wandte sich ihr zu. Sie musste nichts sagen.  
In dem Moment fing Clint an mit dem Geschirr zu klappern, zog das Essen aus dem Ofen und verteilte die gefüllten Paprika und Auberginen, die zum Vorschein gekommen waren, auf die Teller, die er unter den Anwesenden verteilte, ebenso wie die Getränke und Gläser, die er zur Verfügung auf den Tresen stellte. Steve entging nicht, dass er jeweils eine Paprika und Aubergine wieder zurück in den Ofen schob.  
Die Stimmung war eher bedrückend zu Beginn, aber Pepper schaffte es relativ schnell alle aufzulockern und die Themen in den sicheren Gebieten zu halten, während sie darauf achtete alle mit einzubeziehen und selbst Steve von seinen Gedanken abzulenken. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass diese Frau in ihrem Job so gut war. Nachdem alle letztendlich so satt waren, dass bei niemandem mehr etwas in den Magen passte, beschlossen sie schließlich sich zusammen noch einen Film anzusehen und Steve die Pop-Kultur erneut etwas näher zu bringen.  
„Dann suchen wir schon etwas aus und du fütterst noch den Hausgast.“, sprach Natascha nun zum ersten Mal das Streitthema an, während Clint das im Ofen verbliebene Essen auf einen Teller legte und diesen gegen den vor Steve stehenden, leeren, austauschte. Doch kaum, dass der Teller vor ihm stand, war Tony plötzlich neben ihm.  
Ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, sah er Steve an. „Komm schon. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass er verhungert, jedenfalls nicht in nächster Zeit, aber ehrlich gesagt, will ich es nicht ausreizen.“, kommentierte er und war schon zwei Schritte in Richtung Fahrstuhl verschwunden als Pepper sich zu Wort meldete.  
„Warte.“, rief sie und sprang von ihrem Barhocker auf. „Ich komme mit.“, verkündete sie mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen und stellte sich direkt neben ihren Freund, ihn völlig unschuldig ansehend, der sie nur ungläubig anstarrte.  
Steve, und er konnte aus seiner peripheren Sicht sehen, dass er nicht der einzige war, holte Luft, um sofort zu widersprechen, doch die Frau streckte ihnen die Handfläche entgegen, eine eindeutige Geste für alle den Mund zu halten.  
Weiterlächelnd stand Pepper nun neben Tony, legte ihren Kopf etwas schief. „Na los. Die anderen können den Film auch ohne mich aussuchen.“, fügte sie noch hinzu.  
„Pep, ich kann verstehen, dass du jede Sekunde, die du hier bist mit mir verbringen willst, ich meine, wer könnte das nicht, aber zwei Leute reichen definitiv um einen Teller von A nach B zu bringen.“, versuchte Tony ihr nun die Idee aus dem Kopf zu schlagen und beäugte sie misstrauisch.  
„Oh, ich bezweifle nicht, dass das nicht auch nur einer von euch schaffen würde, aber ich würde ihn gerne sehen.“, erklärte sie und ließ ihr Gegenüber nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Du weißt schon, immerhin bin ich zu 12% auch die Gastgeberin.“  
Tony zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das halte ich für keine so gute Idee.“, antwortete er schließlich und sah mit einem hilfesuchenden Blick kurz zu Steve und dann rechts neben ihn, wo Natascha stand, die nur die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und ihr Gewicht von einem auf das andere Bein verlagerte. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick bemerkte Steve das dezente Lächeln, dass die Lippen ihrer SCHIELD-Agentin umspielte.  
„Aber warum denn nicht, Tony?“, hackte Pepper nach. Diesmal war der herausfordernde Unterton deutlich herauszuhören.  
„Hey, wir kennen doch alle das Ego der Diva. Du weißt schon, dass extra die Hausherrin sich zu ihm bequemt, um ihm das Essen zu bringen. Das würde sein ohnehin überdimensionales Ego ganz schön boosten, meinst du nicht? Und wir wissen nicht, wie lange er noch hierbleibt, könnte ganz schön anstrengend werden.“, versuchte der Milliardär sich herauszureden.  
„Oh, aber das macht mir nichts aus. Ich kann gut mit Leuten, die sich wichtigtuen. Ich habe da einiges an Erfahrung.“, konterte Pepper und deutete dann kurz in Richtung der anderen Anwesenden. „Wir alle haben da so unsere Erfahrung mit überdimensionalen Egos.“  
„Pep, das ist…“, fing der Milliardär wieder an, wurde aber ziemlich direkt unterbrochen.  
„Tony, ich meine es ernst.“ Das Lächeln auf den Lippen der Geschäftsfrau war von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwunden und ihre Stimmlage drückte deutlich aus, dass sie keine Nerven mehr dafür hatte diese Spielchen weiterzuspielen. „Wenn er so harmlos und schwach ist, dann sollte es doch kein Problem sein, wenn ich für ein paar Sekunden im gleichen Raum bin.“  
„Pep…“  
„Pep mich nicht, Tony.“, warnte sie ihn.  
Steve sah, wie Tony erneut Luft holte, bereit ihr Konter zu geben. Doch dann hielt er inne. Es vergingen noch zwei weitere Sekunden in denen der Soldat geradezu hören konnte wie das Gehirn seines Freundes auf Hochtouren arbeitete. „Okay.“, sagte er schließlich. Im ersten Moment sahen alle verdutzt den Milliardär an. Bis auf Pepper, die jetzt deutlich misstrauisch seinen Blick erwiderte.  
„Was!?“, entfuhr es Clint schließlich. Er überwand die Distanz zu Tony und versperrte Steve so die Sicht. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“, beschwerte er sich, warf Pepper einen beunruhigten Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber erneut dem Milliardär zu.  
„Hey, sie will ihn sehen, sie kann ihn sehen.“, Tony hob abwehrend die Hände und machte ein unbekümmertes Gesicht.  
„Tony.“, sprach Steve nun protestierend auch dazwischen und drängte sich zwischen Clint und Pepper näher in die Diskussion hinein. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Was versuchte sein Freund hiermit nur zu erreichen? Pepper war Geschäftsfrau! Sie hatte nichts bei Loki zu suchen! Pepper selbst sagte kein Wort und ihr Misstrauen schien sich zu verflüchtigen, zumindest war ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder eher neutral.  
„Er ist nicht gefährlich. Selbst Pepper -und es tut mir leid Liebling, aber du bist in der momentanen Gesellschaft einfach, selbst mit Legolas hier, am angreifbarsten- könnte ihn zu Boden wrestlen, wenn er frech wird.“, erklärte Tony.  
„Was redest du da?“, verlangte Clint jetzt zu wissen.  
„Oh, noch nicht mitbekommen? Du bist Legolas.“, erklärte Tony nun bereitwillig an ihren Scharfschützen gewandt und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht  
„Nicht, was ich gemeint habe!“, gab dieser zurück in seiner trockenen Art, die bei dem Soldaten sofort alle Alarmglocken läuten ließ. Es war die Tonlage, die Mord und Totschlag ankündigte und Steve konnte die Situation bereits eskalieren sehen, als Natascha zwischen Tony und ihren SHIELD-Kollegen trat. Die Debatte verstummte und Black Widow musterte ihren Milliardär. Steve sah Clints geballte Fäuste und wie er die Zähne zusammenbiss, während er über die Schulter der Frau vor sich weiterhin seinen Streitpartner fixierte. Aber er hielt sich zurück. Sicherlich hätte niemand anderes diese Eskalation noch verhindern können und Steve konnte das nachvollziehen. Clint hatte immerhin die ganze Alieninvasion, zumindest für einen Großteil, unfreiwillig auf der anderen Seite verbracht. Er gab sich zwar ziemlich locker was das Thema Loki anging, hatte ihnen sogar bei der Befreiungsaktion geholfen, auch wenn Steve deutlich Verständnis gehabt hätte, wenn er sich nicht hätte daran beteiligen wollen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Cint innerlich am Durchdrehen war.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte die SHIELD-Agentin schließlich mit einer Seelenruhe in der Stimme, für die Steve sie einfach nur bewundern konnte. Er selbst war bei diesem Thema durch das unkalkulierbare Risiko deutlich angespannt und viel leichter reizbar als sonst und Tonys lockere Handhabung der Dinge machte es nicht gerade besser.  
Doch Nataschas Eingreifen ließ auch Tony sich zusammenreißen.  
Er seufzte genervt und theatralisch. „Er hatte in der Nacht einen Albtraum.“, fing er an. Okay, das war nicht wirklich überraschend. „Ich bin hin, um ihn aufzuwecken, Jarvis hat es nicht geschafft. Und als ich ihn wachgeschüttelt hatte-“ An dieser Stelle holten sowohl Steve als auch Clint erneut Luft, doch Natascha gab ihnen mit einer strikten Geste zu verstehen, dass sie ihren Mund halten sollten. Unwillig, aber nicht wirklich gegen die Frau handeln wollend, behielt Steve, ebenso wie der Mann neben ihm, jeden Protest für sich. „-ist er völlig ausgerastet, hat um sich geschlagen, mich dabei ein paar Mal gut erwischt und ich habe das kaum gespürt. Er ist völlig am Ende. Der tut erstmal niemandem was.“, berichtete er weiter und sah dann die Anwesenden an. Die Spannung in der Luft war geradezu greifbar.  
„Du hast was!?“, durchbrach Steve letztendlich die erneute Stille. Neben ihm bemerkte er wie Hawkeye sich deutlich weiter verspannte und Natascha hinter sich und nach der Hand ihres Kollegen griff, ihre Finger ineinander verflocht, aber weiterhin ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Tony beließ.  
„Er hat dich angegriffen?“, hackte sie nach, klang aber als würde sie gerade den Wetterbericht vorlesen.  
„Er hat panikartig wild um sich geschlagen ohne seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Das ist ein Unterschied!“, stellte Tony klar und der feste Blick mit dem er sie fixierte sagte jedem sofort, dass er keine Argumente in dieser Sache entgegennahm. „Er war wahnsinnig vor Angst. Er wusste nicht was er tut. Oder wo er war oder wer ich war. Er hat mich nicht angegriffen!“, betonte er dann noch einmal und sah jeden der Anwesenden dabei noch einmal eindringlich an. „Also ja, ich halte ihn momentan definitiv für keine Gefahr. Pepper, wenn du ihn sehen willst, von mir aus, aber es ist wirklich kein schöner Anblick. Er ist nichts als ein Skelett. Und ich meine nicht anorektische Models Skelett, ich meine Nightmare before Christmas Skelett.“  
Pepper legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihren Freund ernsthaft, der ihren Blick erwiderte und sich anscheinend seiner Sache wirklich sicher war. Tony würde Pepper niemals in die Nähe einer Gefahr lassen. Das bedeutete wahrscheinlich, dass er selbst von seinen Worten überzeugt war. Die Frage war nur, stimmte das, oder war das eine Fehleinschätzung? Konnten sie wirklich davon ausgehen, dass Loki momentan derart harmlos war?  
„Jarvis?“, sprach Steve dann die KI an ohne den Blick von dem Milliardär zu lösen, dessen Aufmerksamkeit nun zu ihm wanderte und ihn fragend eine Augenbraue anheben ließ. „Kannst du bestätigen, dass es genauso passiert ist?“, hackte er nach.  
„Sirs Ausführungen stimmen mit meinen Aufzeichnungen überein, Captain Rogers.“, verifizierte die mechanische Stimme.  
Okay, zumindest das stimmte. Steve war noch immer sauer, weil Tony ihn nicht mitgenommen hatte, um das zu tun. Er hatte unmöglich vorher wissen können, dass der Asgardier ihn nicht schwer verletzen würde in so einer Situation. Zumal sie ja bereits darüber gesprochen haben, wie unberechenbar ihr Gast sein könnte. Ausatmend seufzte der Soldat und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
„Und das soll die Sache wieder gut machen?“, ergriff Clint erneut das Wort und schob sich an Natascha vorbei und direkt auf Tony zu. „Er ist nicht nur gefährlich, weil wir wissen, dass er körperlich stärker ist.“, zischte er und baute sich direkt vor dem Milliardär auf.  
„Clint…“, unterbrach Natascha ihn sofort und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und ihn wieder nach hinten zu ziehen, an der Hand, an der die beiden sich noch immer festhielten, doch Hawkeye fixierte nun den Milliardär vor sich ohne seine Freundin zu beachten.  
„Du bringst uns alle damit in Gefahr!“, wetterte er weiter und stellte sich jetzt so nahe an den anderen Mann, dass es kaum als was anderes als eine Drohung aufzufassen war. „Er ist gefährlich! Wir sollten ihn irgendwo einschließen und hoffen, dass Thor auftaucht, bevor er es schafft jemandem eine Gehirnwäsche zu verpassen und stattdessen gibst du ihm eine Suite und ich Idiot bekoche ihn auch noch!“  
Pepper löste sich aus ihrer Starre und trat neben Tony, der Clint vor sich mit einem eher amüsierten Blick musterte, nicht die Spur eingeschüchtert. „Ich denke, sofern du nicht vorhast ihm sein Stöckchen wiederzugeben, sind wir da relativ sicher.“, antwortete er und tätschelte seinem Gegenüber in einer äußerst höhnisch wirkenden Geste den Oberarm.  
Steve sah, wie Peppers Augen sich weiteten, bemerkte Natascha sich komplett versteifen und der Soldat reagierte, bevor Clint es schaffte den Milliardär anzuspringen. Mit einem bestimmten Griff, zog er ihren Scharfschützen nach hinten, als dieser sich gerade nach vorne bewegen wollte und stellte sich zwischen die beiden, schirmte sie mit seiner deutlich größeren und breiteren Statur voneinander ab, mit dem Blick auf Clint gerichtet, der aussah als wollte er ein Blutbad anrichten.  
„Nat.“, sprach er die Frau vor sich an, ohne den Blick von Hawkeye zu lösen. Der Ausgang der Situation war noch nicht geregelt. Es könnte noch immer zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen.  
Die Frau reagierte sofort und schob sich zwischen Steve und ihren Mitagenten indem sie ihn ein Stück nach hinten schob, sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen einfing und es in ihre Richtung drehte. Er ließ es zu. Das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Auch wenn die beiden kein Wort miteinander wechselten, wusste Steve, dass sie auf ihre komische, unverständliche Art miteinander redeten.  
Prüfend warf der Soldat einen Blick auf ihr letztes Teammitglied, das sich bisher komplett aus der Situation raugehalten hatte.  
Bruce saß noch immer auf seinem Hocker am Tresen. Sein Blick war auf ihre Gruppe gerichtet, aber anstatt sich aufzuregen, schien er einfach nur gemütlich und seelenruhig seinen Tee zu trinken. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hob er nur kurz die Augenbrauen an und nickte in Richtung des Fahrstuhls, bevor seine Augen kurz zu Natascha und Clint glitten und dann wieder zurück zu Steve.  
Der Soldat nickte ihm zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und Tony mit einem mörderischen Blick bedachte.  
„Was?!“, beschwerte der Milliardär sich sofort mit einer Unschuldsmiene, woraufhin Pepper ihm in die Seite boxte. „Autsch! Wofür war das denn?“, fragte er an seine Freundin gewandt.  
Die Lippen aufeinanderpressend, griff Steve zur Seite und hob den Teller vom Tresen, bevor er mit der anderen Hand eine Geste in Richtung des Fahrstuhls machte und Pepper den Milliardär daraufhin nach hinten in entsprechende Richtung wegzog.  
„Vielleicht muss ich meine Rangliste noch einmal überdenken…“, murmelte Tony sich die Seite reibend als sie zu dritt den Fahrstuhl betraten. „So schwach bist du gar nicht. Hast du etwa trainiert?“, fragte er an seine Freundin gewandt.  
Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung. Als Antwort schlug Angesprochene ihm nur noch einmal gegen die Brust.  
„Aua!“, beschwerte Tony sich erneut und rieb sich nun die Stelle. „Das ist häusliche Gewalt. Jarvis, speichere das ab, falls ich später Beweise für die Polizei brauche. Und notiere Steve als Zeugen.“  
„Bist du noch zu retten? Was sollte das denn?“, fragte sie ihn mit genervtem Unterton. „Das war nicht witzig!“  
„War auch nicht so gedacht.“, kam auch prompt die Antwort.  
Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich wieder und gaben den Blick in den Gang frei. Die drei verließen den Fahrstuhl wieder und Pepper ließ das Thema fallen. Zumindest momentan, dann Steve war davon überzeugt, dass das noch nicht vorbei war. Ihm war schleierhaft, was Tony sich davon versprochen hatte Clint dermaßen zu reizen. Sie alle wussten, dass die Situation für ihn mit am schwierigsten sein musste. Wer hatte schon gerne den Mann im Haus, der einen einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und wie ein Puppenspieler die Fäden gezogen hatte?  
„Jarvis, was macht er?“, fragte Steve und blieb vor der Tür stehen.  
„Mr. Odinson befindet sich im Schlafzimmer und steht am Fenster.“, informierte die KI. „Wie schon die gesamte Zeit über.“  
„Informiere ihn über unser Eintreffen.“, bat Steve noch und bekam eine Bestätigung. Dann drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und sah die Frau neben sich an.  
„Pepper, du bleibst bei mir.“, wies er sie an und wartete auf ein Nicken von ihrer Seite aus, bevor er auf das Tastenfeld neben der Tür drückte, woraufhin diese aufglitt und den Blick in den Wohnbereich freigab. Licht flackerte automatisch auf und erleuchtete das weitläufige Zimmer. Es sah völlig unbenutzt aus. Tony drängte sich an ihm vorbei und hinein, direkt auf die Schlafzimmertür zu, was Steve dazu zwang zügig hinterherzueilen. Er stellte den Teller auf dem Weg auf dem Tisch in der Küchennische ab und folgte dem Milliardär.  
Als er mit Pepper im Schlepptau eintrat, schlug ihm erneut der Geruch von Infektion entgegen, nicht so stark, wie zu Beginn, aber dennoch deutlich vernehmbar. Er konnte den Asgardier, wie schon von Jarvis gehört, am Fenster stehen und nach draußen blicken sehen, den Rücken gerade durchgestreckt und die Hände hinter seinem Rücken ineinandergelegt. Die Kleidung war die gleiche, wie schon gestern Nachmittag, nur dass sich jetzt auf seinem Rücken deutliche Verfärbungen an der Stelle abzeichneten, von der Steve wusste, dass dort noch die Wunde sein musste, die Bruce und Natascha täglich neu verbunden hatten, als der Außerirdische noch bewusstlos gewesen war. Anscheinend war Loki nicht fähig sie einfach so zu schließen, nur weil er jetzt wach war.  
Steve trat in den Raum, ein paar Schritte näher heran und Tony hinterher. Als er schließlich fähig war Lokis Gesicht zu erkennen, bildete sich ein Knoten in seinem Hals. Irgendwie schienen die grünen Augen so verloren nach draußen zu schauen. Die feinen Augenbrauen waren leicht zusammengezogen, der Mund leicht geöffnet. Er wirkte zerbrechlich. Als würde er bei der kleinsten falschen Handhabung einfach zerfallen.  
Tony hatte sich inzwischen bis auf zwei Meter herangewagt, bevor der Asgardier auf ihre Anwesenheit reagierte und sich in ihre Richtung drehte. Ein nichtssagender Blick traf ihren Milliardär und er wurde nicht weiter beachtet, dann wanderten die grünen Augen weiter und blieben an Steve hängen, deutlich länger und mit sofortigem Misstrauen.  
Steve hörte Pepper scharf Luft einziehen und sah kurz prüfend zu ihr herüber. Mit Grauen im Gesicht starrte sie den Asgardier mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie hatte eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Steve konnte das verstehen. Loki sah wirklich furchtbar aus. Sie hatten alle ähnlich reagiert als sie ihn in der Militärbasis zum ersten Mal nach der langen Zeit gesehen hatten.  
Wortlos wandte der Außerirdische sich als nächstes der Frau zu. Überrascht wirkend zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah dann kurz irritiert zwischen Tony und Steve hin und her, bevor er sich ihr komplett zuwandte.  
„Lady Virginia.“, sprach er sie an. Seine Stimme klang noch etwas rau, aber inzwischen sicher und fest. Erstaunt beobachtete der Soldat wie Loki sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung in ihre Richtung verbeugte. Diese Geste hatte etwas höfliches ohne es zu übertreiben, deutete gleichzeitig auf einen gewissen Respekt hin und Steve erinnerte sich an ähnliche Gesten von Thor. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung für mein gegenwärtiges Erscheinungsbild. Ich erwartete keinen derartigen Besuch.“, fügte er noch hinzu.  
Steve fing einen irritierten Blick von Tony auf, der zwischen Loki und seiner Freundin hin und her schaute, dann Augenkontakt mit dem Soldaten suchte, bei dem Steve nicht anderes als mit den Schultern zucken konnte.  
„Das ist doch kein Problem.“, antwortete Pepper letztendlich etwas zögerlich und schien sich dazu zwingen zu müssen ihre Hand wieder zu senken. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte und der anfängliche Schock schien sich in Besorgnis umzuwandeln, während sie ihren Gast näher begutachtete.  
Ein höfliches Lächeln legte sich auf die spröden, blassen Lippen des Asgardiers. „Eure Sorge ehrt mich, doch ich versichere Euch Mylady, es gibt keinen Grund dafür.“  
Das Geschehen rutschte für Steve immer mehr ins Surreale ab. Lokis Benehmen gegenüber Pepper war schon fast als charmant zu bezeichnen. Was war hier los?  
„Okay, das ist genug geflirte mit meiner Freundin.“, unterbrach Tony das Schauspiel. „Wir haben dir etwas zu Essen in die Küche gestellt. Brauchst du sonst noch etwas?“, fragte er und die Augen des Asgardiers richteten sich nun auf ihn. Das Lächeln erstarb wieder und die Mimik kehrte zurück ins neutrale. „Du weißt, das Bad ist direkt durch die Tür und Wechselkleidung ist im Schrank?“, fragte er dann noch und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, während er in entsprechende Richtungen deutete.  
„Jarvis war bereits so nett mich erneut darauf hinzuweisen, Stark.“, antwortete Loki mit nicht halb so viel Freundlichkeit wie er gerade noch für Pepper aufgebracht hatte. „Ich benötige nichts.“, fügte er dann noch hinzu und bedachte den Milliardär schon fast mit einem genervten Blick.  
„So wie es scheint, brauchst du eine Wundversorgung.“, schaltete Steve sich nun in das Gespräch mit ein. Seine Nase hatte sich bereits an den Geruch gewöhnt, doch er wusste, dass die Infektion auf dem Rücken ganz offensichtlich nicht abheilte wie sie alle gehofft hatten und der Gedanke an den Anblick der riesigen Wunde ließ Steve sich erneut unwohl fühlen. Sie konnten nicht zulassen, dass sie sich wieder ausbreitete.  
Der Soldat sah eindeutig Angst in den grünen Augen aufflackern als Loki sich nun wieder ihm zuwandte. Doch die Emotion war schnell wieder verschwunden und durch Misstrauen ersetzt. Beschwichtigend hob Steve beide Hände an. „Wir wollen nur die Wunde versorgen. Das ist alles. Keiner wird dir etwas tun.“, versprach er und versuchte so ernst wie möglich zu wirken, in der Hoffnung, dass man ihm glaubte. Anscheinend nützte es nichts. Alles was er damit erreichte war, dass der Asgardier einen Schritt zurücktrat, während seine Augen auf ihn fixiert waren, als würde er befürchten Steve könnte auf ihn losstürmen.  
„Ich verzichte.“, lehnte Loki ab. Sein Tonfall machte jedem klar, dass er das vollkommen ernst meinte und jegliche Diskussion darüber ohne Erfolg bleiben würde. Zerknirscht darüber presste Steve die Lippen aufeinander und sah dem Außerirdischen direkt in die Augen. Er konnte ihm das Misstrauen nicht verübeln. Das änderte nichts daran, dass seine Gedanken ihn geradezu anschrien, dass sie unmöglich weiter zulassen konnten, dass die Entzündung unbehandelt blieb.  
„Hey, wir wollen nur nicht, dass es sich wieder über den gesamten Rücken ausbreitet. Wenn du das alleine hinbekommst, prima, wenn nicht, werden wir etwas dagegen tun müssen. Und das werden wir.“, lenkte Tony die Aufmerksamkeit des Asgardiers wieder auf sich und brachte ihn dazu noch einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. „Nicht jetzt sofort.“, stellte der Milliardär dann noch klar, als er die kurze Panik im Gesicht seines Gegenübers wahrnahm. „Wir werden das noch etwas beobachten.“  
„Mir fehlt nichts.“, wiedersprach Loki erneut.  
„Ähm, doch. Mindestens 40 Kilo bevor du ansatzweise ein akzeptables Gewicht hast. Schätzungsweise. Iss was. Dann klappt es vielleicht mit den übermächtigen Selbstheilungskräften auch wieder.“, konterte Tony.  
„Was soll das bringen!?“, schnappte der Asgardier auf einmal. „Ihr habt euren Teil erfüllt. Dem All-Vater wird mein Zustand egal sein, Hauptsache er kann mich endlich für meine Verbrechen bestrafen. Ihr müsst euch nicht um mich kümmern. Das ist nur Zeitverschwendung.“, fuhr er fort. Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Wie ein in die Ecke gedrängtes Tier beäugte er Steve und Tony abwechselnd, wich noch ein Stück nach hinten zurück, bereit dazu zu flüchten, sobald einer von ihnen sich dazu entschied auf ihn loszustürzen.  
„Wovon redest du da?“, hackte Tony nach. „Du denkst deinem Vater wäre dein jämmerlicher Zustand egal?“  
„Er ist nicht mein Vater!“, zischte der Gott zurück und Feindseligkeit mischte sich zu dem Misstrauen. Das war eindeutig kein gutes Thema für hier und jetzt. Steve trat vor um Tony zurückzuhalten, der aussah, als wollte er Loki hinterherlaufen und die Sache sofort ausdiskutieren, erreichte damit aber nur, dass der Asgardier panisch an die Wand zurückwich. Grüne Augen waren nun wieder auf ihn fixiert und Steve erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, noch bevor er den Milliardär erreicht hatte. Ein Knoten bildete sich in seinem Magen bei dieser Reaktion und er schluckte schwer.  
Tony drehte sich zu ihm um und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, als Zeichen dafür, dass er zurückbleiben sollte. Unsicher tat Steve wie ihm geheißen, trat sogar guten Willens wieder einen Schritt zurück.  
„Iss was.“, wiederholte Tony nur. Doch Loki beachtete ihn nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war noch immer auf Steve gerichtet. Schließlich drehte der Milliardär sich um. „Wir sehen morgen wieder nach dir.“, verabschiedete er sich und trat an Steve vorbei in Richtung Ausgang. Der Soldat blieb noch kurz zurück, musterte den Asgardier, bevor er sich rückwärts aus dem Zimmer herausbewegte und schließlich Tony und Pepper folgte, die zusammen im Gang standen und sich unterhielten. Tony erklärte Pepper was es mit Lokis Rücken auf sich hatte und sie setzten sich in Bewegung, als Steve das Zimmer verließ.  
„Jarvis, hat er überhaupt schon etwas gegessen?“, fragte er dann. Tony drehte sich zu ihm um, warf ihm einen Blick zu und Steve wusste die Antwort, bevor die KI ihm antwortete.  
„Nein, Captain Rogers.“, bestätigt die mechanische Stimme seine Befürchtungen.


	8. Chapter 8

Unzufrieden mit der Gesamtsituation wischte Tony die Zeichnung aus dem Bildschirm ins holographische Feld und griff nach dem Teil der Panzerung, den er neu entworfen hatte für Caps Rüstung. Er drehte und wendete es, bevor er noch zwei Stellen markierte und die Berechnung noch einmal ansah und in Bezug zu den anderen setzte um erneut sicherzugehen, dass er keinen Fehler gemacht hatte und die Konstruktion den hohen Anforderungen standhalten würde.   
Zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen gab er das Teil zur Produktion frei und machte sich neue Notizen auf dem Bildschirm. Als er noch einmal die Zahlen und Rechnungen überflog machte sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf breit.  
„CB-R 6.2.“, sagte er und auf dem zweiten Bildschirm an seiner Arbeitsstation flackerte die schematische Darstellung von Hawkeyes Rüstung auf. Das gerade fertiggestellte Teil kopierte er in die andere Datei und schloss dann Captain Americas Akte. Wenn er das Teil etwas schmaler gestaltete, dann konnte er die Rückenkomponente bei Clints Rüstung durch etwas Stabileres austauschen.   
Obwohl er für drei Leute Rüstungen entwarf, war für jeden der drei die Rüstung komplett anders. Nataschas Kampfstil war der einer Akrobatin, jedes Stück zu viel, jedes Stück zu unbeweglich behinderte sie und brachte sie nur unnötig in Gefahr anstatt sie zu schützen, während Steve seine enorme körperliche Stärke gut nutzte um seine Kämpfe zu bestreiten, wodurch Tony sich erlauben konnte an vielen Stellen Rüstungsteile anzubringen, die seinen Kampfstil nur noch unterstrichen. Dass Cap ohnehin übermenschlich stark war, schadete an der Stelle auch nicht wirklich. Seine Rüstung war so schwer und stabil, dass ein normaler Mensch sich darin nicht einmal mehr bewegen können würde. Und Clint war etwas dazwischen. Er besaß nicht die gleiche Stärke wie Steve, nicht die Agilität Nataschas, brauchte aber große Freiheiten schon allein um ordentlich mit seinem Bogen umgehen zu können. Was hinderlich war ihm eine stabile Rüstung zu geben. Für den Milliardär bedeutete das eine schmale Gradwanderung zwischen Nutzen und Kosten. Sicher wollte er den Agenten am liebsten in einen Ganzkörperanzug stecken um sicherzugehen, dass ihm so wenig wie möglich passieren konnte, nur dann würde er nicht mehr kämpfen können, was auch nicht wirklich war, worauf er abzielte, denn so sehr er ihn auch gerne damit aufzog, das schwächste Glied in ihrer Gruppe zu sein, so wusste er ganz genau, dass sie ohne den Scharfschützen nicht funktionieren würden. Er hatte sich oft genug Aufzeichnungen von Kämpfen angesehen, die sie bestritten hatten, oft genug gesehen wie gekonnt Clint einzelne Gefahrenzonen entschärfte, sodass der Rest von ihnen freie Bahn hatte. Gefahrenzonen, die sie nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatten. Oder zumindest Tony hatte das nicht. Ihr Scharfschütze schaltete einfach still und leise alle aus, die ihnen in den Rücken hätten fallen können, ohne dass jemand es merkte. Sie wären definitiv nicht halb so effektiv ohne ihn.   
Nach kurzer Anpassung des Designs kalkulierte Tony die Stabilität des Rückenteils neu und ließ schließlich einige Simulationen laufen, nachdem er noch ein paar kleine Veränderungen vornahm, bevor er Clints Rüstung schematisch wieder zusammensetzte und sich alles noch einmal ansah. Nach erneuter Prüfung wischte er auch diese neue Komponente weiter in die Produktion.   
Einigermaßen zufrieden mit sich, schnappte er sich seine leere Tasse und ging hinüber zu der Kaffeemaschine, die er anschmiss um sich neuen Treibstoff herzustellen. Als nächstes standen War Machines -er weigerte sich strickt ihn American Patriot zu nennen und er wusste, dass Rhodey eigentlich seiner Meinung war- Schubdüsen auf dem Plan, die aus unerfindlichen Gründen nur noch mit 70% arbeiteten. Aber Tony war zuversichtlich das noch zu schaffen, bevor Pepper von ihren Videokonferenzen zurück war. Die dauerten immer so ewig. Und wenn sie zurück war, dann würden sie sich gemeinsam schlafen legen. Bis dahin hatte der Milliardär noch Zeit seine anstehenden Aufgaben, die er zu Gunsten der SHIELD Dokumente hatte liegen lassen, zu erledigen. Pepper war so gemein gewesen ihm den Zugang dazu von Jarvis sperren zu lassen, nachdem sie sich mit Steve gegen ihn verbündet hatte und sie das gemeinsam zu einem Gesundheits- und Sicherheitsrisiko aufgebauscht hatten, welches seine KI bereitwillig als berechtigt einstufte ihm den Zugang zu den Dateien zu verweigern. Erneut verfluchte Tony sich dafür den beiden diese Schlupflöcher eingeräumt zu haben.   
Seufzend schaute er auf die Uhr. Es war 3 Uhr nachts. Vielleicht hatte er sogar noch Zeit den Köcher ihres Scharfschützen zu reparieren, bevor Pepper wieder zurück war. Er wusste, dass ihre letzte Konferenz für 5 Uhr angesetzt war. Es war eben anstrengend mit Firmen rund um den Globus in Kontakt zu bleiben.   
Mit wenig Elan stieß Tony sich von dem Tisch ab, nahm seinen Kaffee und ging hinüber, wo War Machine stand und auf Reparatur wartete. Er initiierte eine Diagnose der Software und hoffte, dass diese etwas Brauchbares ausspucken würde. Gemütlich nahm er einen Schluck von der schwarzen Brühe und betrachtete den Anzug von außen. Ein paar Lackschäden würde er auch ausbessern müssen. Schnell markierte er die lädierten Stellen auf der schematischen Darstellung am PC.   
„Sir, Mr. Odinson scheint erneut unter Albträumen zu leiden.“, meldete Jarvis sich als Tony gerade um War Machine herumging, um die Schäden an der Rückseite zu begutachten.   
„Versuch ihn aufzuwecken.“, wies er seine KI an und bewegte sich dabei zum Ausgang. Er hoffte zwar, dass Jarvis Erfolg haben würde, aber er befürchtete, dass es genauso ausgehen würde, wie gestern Nacht. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Tony diesmal direkt von seiner KI informiert worden war. Gestern hatte Jarvis eine halbe Stunde lang versucht den Asgardier aufzuwecken, bevor er sich an seinen Erschaffer gewandt hatte.   
Als der Milliardär durch die Tür in den Wohnbereich des Außerirdischen stürmte, wurde er informiert, dass dieser sich auch dieses Mal nicht hatte erwecken lassen.   
Zähneknirschend stürmte Tony in das Schlafzimmer und fand Loki auf dem Boden sitzend neben dem Fenster an die Wand gelehnt vor. An der Stelle, an die er sich zurückgezogen hatte, als Steve, Pepper und Tony ihm das Abendessen gebracht hatten und Tony war nicht entgangen, dass der Teller noch immer unangerührt in der Küche gestanden hatte. Hatte er sich aus der Ecke nicht mehr rausbewegt, nachdem sie gegangen waren?  
Der Asgardier wälzte seinen Kopf an der Wand entlang hin und her, murmelte wieder Unverständliches vor sich hin, seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Schweiß bildete sich bereits auf seiner Stirn.   
„Loki?“, sprach der Milliardär den anderen Mann an und griff diesmal nicht ganz so sanft nach den dürren Schultern und schüttelte ihn.   
Es dauerte deutlich kürzer bis Loki die Augen aufriss und sein Gegenüber anstarrte. Die grünen Augen waren von Panik durchsetzt, aber Tony entging nicht, dass der blanke Horror und Wahnsinn von gestern fehlten. Der komplette Realitätsverlust blieb aus.   
Schnell löste Tony sich von dem Außerirdischen wieder und wich zwei Meter zurück, ließ ihm Platz und Ruhe um sich zu beruhigen, bevor dieser wieder anfing um sich zu schlagen. So intensiv beobachtet, fing Tony erneut an Blödsinnigkeiten von sich zu geben. Diesmal erzählte er ihm von der letzten Party, die sie mit Thor und dessen Freunden gefeiert und danach eine Woche lang nach Clint gesucht hatten, bis er plötzlich irgendwo in Afrika aufgetaucht war ohne, dass irgendwer gewusst hatte, wie er dahingekommen war.  
Dieses Mal brauchte der Asgardier deutlich weniger Zeit um sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst zu werden. Die Panik aus den Gesichtszügen wurde allmählich durch den neutralen Ausdruck ersetzt, den Loki inzwischen meistens an den Tag legte, wenn er sich Tony gegenübersah.   
„Stark.“, sprach der ihn schließlich an und machte damit klar, dass er wieder klar denken konnte.   
Etwas verwundert betrachtete der Milliardär den Asgardier. Das war deutlich schneller gegangen als gestern. Und deutlich weniger spektakulär. „Geht es wieder?“, hackte er nach und fixierte den anderen Mann.  
„Ich muss eingenickt sein.“, kommentierte dieser nur. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Es war nicht meine Absicht die Nachtruhe zu stören.“, fügte er hinzu und fuhr sich mit zittrigen Fingern über das Gesicht und weiter durch die Haare. Die grünen Augen richteten sich auf den Boden, was auf Tony wirkte, als würde er sich wegen des Geschehenen schämen. Tat er das? Nun ja, so wie sie Loki kennengelernt hatten, konnte es ihm nur unangenehm sein sich in einer solchen Position zu befinden. Er war eine Diva. Oder zumindest war er eine gewesen. Arrogant, stolz, selbstsicher. Davon war nichts mehr übrig.  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich habe nicht geschlafen.“, antwortete der Milliardär.  
Loki sah wieder nach oben und betrachtete den Mann vor sich. Er gab ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich. „Ich bezweifle, dass die Lady Virginia das dulden würde.“  
Kurz musste Tony überlegen, bevor er an sich heruntersah und wahrnahm wie ölverschmiert er mal wieder war. Nein, Pepper würde ihn nicht einmal in die Nähe des Bettes kommen lassen. Er grinste. „Du hast Recht. Ich werde dringend duschen müssen, wenn sie wiederkommt.“, bestätigte er und betrachtete den anderen Mann. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Hey, ich bin noch an Reparaturarbeiten im Workshop. Einer muss sich ja um die ganze Ausrüstung kümmern. Wenn du nicht gleich wieder schlafen willst, kannst du mir ja etwas Gesellschaft leisten.“, schlug er vor.   
Misstrauisch beäugte Loki ihn. Als suche er nach einem Hinweis auf den wahren, verborgenen Hintergrund bei diesem Angebot. Doch er schien nichts zu finden. „Dieser Workshop würde mich durchaus interessieren.“, gab der Außerirdische dann zu und Tony fragte sich kurz, ob es so klug war einem potentiellen künftigen Feind seine Werkstatt zu zeigen. Doch die Tatsache, dass Loki tatsächlich an etwas Interesse zu zeigen schien anstatt nur stumm in seinem Zimmer aus dem Fenster zu starren -Jarvis hatte ihn auf Nachfrage informiert, dass der Mann tatsächlich bisher nichts anderes als das getan hatte- war für ihn so erfreulich, dass er diesen Gedanken sofort aus seinem Kopf verbannte und breit grinsend aufstand.  
„Super!“, freute er sich und erntete einen verwirrten Blick, den er ignorierte. Dann erhob sich auch der Asgardier und folgte dem anderen Mann aus dem Raum und zum Fahrstuhl. Die Vorsicht und das Misstrauen waren unübersehbar.   
Wie ein aufgeregtes Kind wippte der Milliardär auf seinen Füßen auf und ab. Er freute sich seine Spielsachen jemandem zeigen zu können und um ehrlich zu sein, erwartete er in Loki jemanden, der das alles wertzuschätzen wusste. Thor hatte oft genug betont wie belesen und gebildet sein Bruder war und dass er einer der intelligentesten Personen war, die er je in seinem Leben getroffen hatte, was bei der Lebensspanne des Donnergottes einiges heißen mochte. Zumindest sofern man nicht davon ausging, dass außerhalb der Erde das Weltall von Vollidioten bevölkert war. Es war ein gruseliger Gedanke. Denn um ehrlich zu sein, hielt er die Menschheit größtenteils nicht für sonderlich klug.   
Die Sicherheitstüren glitten auf als Tony in die Nähe kam, Loki dicht hinter ihm. Stolz stellte er sich neben den Eingang und ließ seinen Gast vorbeischreiten. Er beobachtete, wie der Asgardier mit deutlicher Neugier im Gesicht eintrat und sich umsah. Der Raum war dreifach so hoch wie die anderen Etagen, was für kurze Flugtests unabdingbar war. Die eine Seite war komplett verglast sodass auch hier ein hervorragender Blick über die Stadt geboten wurde. In einer Ecke stand ein Schreibtisch mit verschiedenen Skizzen und Blueprints vollgepackt, daneben ein Regal in dem solche Dinge verstaut waren. Eine Tür in der Nähe führte in einen Raum voller Ersatzteile und Werkzeuge. Eine zweite in ein Badezimmer. Auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches stand ein Sideboard auf dem die Kaffeemaschine stand und daneben ein kleiner Kühlschrank, den Steve konstant alkoholfrei hielt. Schließlich stand dort auch eine Couch, die hauptsächlich da war, weil er nicht immer Lust hatte den Workshop zu verlassen, wenn er schlafen wollte oder musste. Sie war zu einem Bett ausklappbar, aber Tony konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern das jemals getan zu haben.   
In dem Raum verteilt standen verschiedene weitere Tische auf denen sich seine Projekte aufhielten. Einer von Hawkeyes Köcher und Bogen lagen auf einem, während auf einem anderen Tisch lauter Ersatzteile herumlagen, die er bei der Aufwertung der Widows Bite doch nicht gebraucht hatte.   
Weiter hinten im Raum waren Iron Man und War Machine Anzüge in Glaskästen gegen die Wand verstaut. Einige davon waren noch Prototypen, die anderen zur Überholung oder Reparatur bereitstehend. Der Anzug an dem er gearbeitete hatte stand an der Arbeitsstation weiter im Raum, so wie Tony ihn zurückgelassen hatte.   
Dum-E rollte an ihnen vorbei mit ein paar Werkzeugen, von denen Tony nicht ganz klar war, wo der kleine Roboter mit denen hinwollte. Doch er sah, wie der interessierte Blick seines Gastes dem folgte und er beobachtete, wie die Werkzeuge auf dem Tisch fallen gelassen wurden, auf dem sich auch Hawkeyes Waffe befand. Skeptisch ging Tony hin um nachzusehen was genau da den Standort gewechselt hatte und stellte fest, dass es das Werkzeug war, das er auch für Nataschas Waffe zur Aufwertung genutzt hatte. Innerlich seufzte er.   
Als er wieder aufsah, bemerkte er, wie Loki sich vor seinen anderen Roboter gehockt hatte und den betrachtete. U war deutlich entzückt von der Aufmerksamkeit und piepte fröhlich herum. Der Milliardär konnte sehen wie Lokis Augen genau über die Konstruktion wanderten und alles besahen. Dann mischte Dum-E sich ein und streckte einen seiner Arme mitten in Lokis Blickfeld, was den Außerirdischen überrascht zurückschrecken und sich dem anderen Roboter verwirrt zuwenden ließ. Als Antwort darauf war nur ein Quietschen zu hören und Tony trat näher, um zu sehen, was der kleine Schrotthaufen seinem Gast da hinhielt.   
Irritiert pflückte der Asgardier die Plastiktüte aus dem Handäquivalent und sofort düste der kleine Roboter piepend wieder davon.   
„Was ist das?“, fragte Loki, richtete sich wieder auf und zeigte Tony mit einem verwirrten Blick die Plastiktüte in seiner Hand. Lachend nahm der Milliardär ihm die Packung ab und entrollte sie.  
„Marshmallows.“, antwortete er, griff sich eine der Süßigkeiten heraus und warf sie sich in den Mund. Offenbar war selbst sein Nichtsnutz-Roboter der Meinung, dass Loki ganz dringend etwas essen musste. Dann hielt er seinem Gegenüber die Tüte hin, eine eindeutige Aufforderung sich ebenfalls einen herauszunehmen. Er versuchte das so beiläufig wie möglich aussehen zu lassen und tatsächlich griff Loki in die Tüte und fischte sich ebenfalls einen Marshmallow heraus. „Zugegeben-“, schmatzte Tony zwischendrin los „-halb geschmolzen schmecken sie besser, aber so ist das auch super.“  
Zweifelnd hob Loki eine Augenbraue an, quetschte den weißen Zuckerklumpen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger etwas herum und Tony befürchtete schon er würde die Süßigkeit wieder in die Tüte zurückfallen lassen, doch stattdessen schob er sie sich in den Mund. Nur schwer gelang es Tony einen Jubelschrei zu unterdrücken.   
Während der Asgardier kaute, tauchte Dum-E wieder auf und wedelte diesmal mit einer Flasche Wasser vor Lokis Gesicht herum. Irritiert sah der nach unten auf den Roboter und nahm dann die Flasche entgegen. Sofort verschwand Dum-E wieder. Tony konnte sich kaum halten vor Lachen. Ein missbilligender Blick traf ihn, änderte aber nichts daran, dass der Milliardär die Situation sehr unterhaltsam fand. Prüfend und voller Erwartungen schaute er in Richtung seiner Büro-Ecke, wo Dum-E die Sachen herhatte.   
„Oh Shit!“, rief er aus und rannte seinem Roboter hinterher, der gerade dabei zu sein schien den Kühlschrank auszubauen, um ihn dem Asgardier bringen zu können. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie der kleine Roboter sich vorgestellt hatte das Gerät einmal quer durch den Raum zu schleifen, aber Tony wollte es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht herausfinden. „Wow, wow, das lassen wir aber schön bleiben.“, stoppte er ihn und Dum-E piepte aufgeregt als ihm sein Vorhaben so offensichtlich verboten wurde. „Hey, ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich will ihn auch füttern, wenn ich ihn sehen.“, gestand er dem Roboter dann leise. „Dauernd.“, fügte er noch hinzu und zog dann die unterste Schreibtischschublade auf, zog eine Packung Twinkies heraus und hielt sie Dum-E hin. „Hier. Bring ihm das. Aber sag ihm nicht, dass es von mir ist. Offenbar nimmt er Essen nur von dir an.“, scherzte der Milliardär und sein Roboter griff sich die Packung mit den kleinen Kuchen und sauste davon, während Tony sich daran machte den Kühlschrank wieder einzustöpseln. Schnell erledigte er das und rückte das Gerät wieder ordnungsgemäß gegen die Wand. Er schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an und drehte sich dann wieder zu Loki, der nun, mit einem Twinkie in der Hand sich über Clints Bogen beugte. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Tonys Gesicht breit als er das sah.   
Dum-E hatte sich wieder die Wasserflasche geschnappt und stand neben dem Asgardier, hielt sie ihm griffbereit hin. Als Loki seinen Snack aufgegessen hatte und den Plastikmüll auf dem Arbeitstisch ablegte, schnappte U sich den Schnipsel und entsorgte ihn ihm Mülleimer. Das hatte ja nicht lange gendauert, bis der prinzliche Herr sich zwei Bedienstete eingespannt hatte. Kritisch besah der Milliardär sich die Situation kurz.  
„Jarvis, öffne die Dateien CB-B 6.4 und CB-Q 5.9 am Platz.“, orderte er schließlich, goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und ging gemächlichen Schrittes zurück zu seinem Gast, schnappte sich die Packung mit den restlichen Twinkies als er an dem unbenutzten Arbeitstisch vorbei ging auf dem diese abgelegt worden waren. Genüsslich nahm er einen Schluck der schwarzen Brühe aus seiner Tasse.   
Als die Bildschirme am Platz aufflackerten, zuckte der Asgardier zunächst etwas zurück, beäugte die Aufzeichnungen misstrauisch, dann neugierig, immer wieder zwischen den Dateien und der Waffe hin und her blickend. Ohne dass weitere Erklärungen nötig gewesen wären, fing Loki an durch die Aufzeichnungen zu scrollen. Schließlich nahm er den Bogen in die Hand und besah sich den Mechanismus, mit dem die Ladung der Pfeile festlegbar war. Okay. Anerkennend pfiff Tony leise. Das hatte ja nicht lange gedauert, bis der Asgardier die Schwierigkeit gefunden hatte.   
An der Arbeitsstation angelangt, schmiss er die Twinkiespackung drauf und stellte sich Loki gegenüber auf die andere Seite. „Problem gefunden?“, fragte er beiläufig, nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee, bevor er den Becher abstellte und fischte sich ebenfalls einen der kleinen Kuchen aus der Packung. Mit einem Blick auf die Wasserflasche mit der Dum-E herumwackelte, als wolle er unbedingt Lokis Aufmerksamkeit einfangen, stellte er fest, dass diese halb leer war. Kurz formte sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen als er das sah. Zufrieden öffnete er die Packung seines eigenen Snacks und biss hinein, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Gast richtete.   
Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden vergrößerte der Außerirdische ohne Worte auf dem Bildschirm eine bestimmte Stelle der detaillierten Darstellung und sah Tony herausfordernd an, welcher zugeben musste, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Er hatte sich mit dem Problem an Clints Waffen noch gar nicht befasst. Mehr als das grobe Problem kannte er nicht und soweit er das ohne Untersuchung beurteilen konnte, war die angezeigte Stelle eine durchaus denkbar mögliche Quelle für die Störung. „Dann lass uns nachsehen.“, schlug er vor und griff nach ein paar von den Werkzeugen, die Dum-E vorhin hier fallen gelassen hatte. Offenbar hatte er ja nun doch Verwendung dafür. Als hätte der kleine Schrotthaufen das geahnt. Na ja, ein blindes Huhn fand ja bekanntlich auch mal ein Korn. Gekonnt schraubte er den Griff des Bogens heraus und entfernte den Inhalt nacheinander, bis er an die fragwürdige Stelle gelangte, sie herausnahm und genau beäugte. Es war nicht schwer festzustellen, dass das kleine Ding durchgeschmort war und ersetzt werden musste.   
„Nicht schlecht.“, kommentierte er und nickte seinem Gegenüber anerkennend zu. Dumm war er ja wirklich nicht. „Hast du mit sowas Erfahrung?“, fragte Tony, griff wieder nach seinem Kaffee und schickte U los um das Ersatzteil aus dem Lager zu holen. Leider antwortete Loki ihm auf seine Frage nur mit einer skeptisch gehobenen Augenbraue. Daraufhin rollte der Milliardär nur leicht genervt mit den Augen und fing an ihm von seiner eigenen Arbeit zu erzählen bis U wiederkam. Tony stellte seinen inzwischen leeren Becher wieder ab und machte sich daran den Bogen wieder zusammensetzen und seine Funktionalität zu überprüfen. Nach ein paar Durchgängen hatte er immer noch nichts zu beanstanden und hakte gedanklich diese Aufgabe ab. Clint konnte sich seinen Bogen abholen, sobald er wollte.  
„Also… Lust auf eine etwas größere Herausforderung?“, fragte er mit neckischem Unterton. Mit dem Daumen deutete er hinter sich auf War Machine, welcher wie zur Schau gestellt in der Mitte des hinteren Areals stand. „Die Schubdüsen wollen nicht richtig arbeiten.“, fügte er noch hinzu und er konnte sehen, wie der Asgardier hinter ihm zu dem Anzug sah. Misstrauisch aber neugierig nickte er schließlich und Tony drehte sich um, breit grinsend, und ging zurück an seine Arbeit, die er vor über zwei Stunden liegen gelassen hatte. Er hörte nicht wie Loki ihm folgte, aber er konnte hören, wie seine beiden liebeskranken Roboter sich in Bewegung setzten. Kurzzeitig fragte er sich, ob das so eine kluge Idee war. Offenbar war Loki im Stande die Pläne zu lesen und zu interpretieren. Zumindest auf dem Niveau des Bogens. War es wirklich eine so gute Idee ihm die Pläne von War Machine zu zeigen? Abgesehen davon, dass er nicht ausschloss, dass Rhodey an möglichen zukünftigen Schlachten gegen Loki beteiligt sein könnte, war der Anzug auch wieder nicht so unterschiedlich von seinem eigenen. War es wirklich klug dem Asgardier zu zeigen, wie seine Rüstung funktionierte? Wo mögliche Schwachpunkte lagen. Wo er treffen musste, damit es richtig weh tat?   
Innerlich seufzend schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Wenn Thor ihn mitnehmen würde, dann waren sie ihn wahrscheinlich ohnehin auf ewig los. Doch Tony schloss nicht aus, dass Loki sich aus dem Staub machen könnte, bevor ihr Donnergott die Möglichkeit bekam ihn nach Asgard zu bringen. War ja nicht so, dass er ihn anrufen und bescheid sagen konnte, dass sein durchgeknallter kleiner Bruder zur Abholung bereit war. Sie waren darauf angewiesen, dass Thor von selbst irgendwann hier auftauchte, so wie er es sporadisch immer wieder getan hatte.   
Aber das war jetzt egal. Als sie beide angekommen waren und Loki auf die aufgerufenen Pläne hinuntersah, mit den Fingern durch die Dateien scrollte, einige Areale vergrößerte, sie näher begutachtete, erinnerte ihn der Blick des Asgardiers so sehr an den von Bruce, wenn er mit Tony an einem Problem arbeitete. Es war der Blick einer Person, die nicht nur verstand, was sie sah, aber auch gleichzeitig begeistert und neugierig auf mehr war. Eine Person, die eine Herausforderung erkannte und Feuer und Flamme dafür war eine Lösung zu finden. In diesem Augenblick, schien der Asgardier, barfuß wie er war in den Sweatpants und dem T-Shirt, den langen schwarzen Haaren und dieser skelettartigen Statur so sehr in dieses Labor zu gehören. Er schien so gut hier hereinzupassen. Und Tony zweifelte nicht daran, dass er genug Verstand besaß um eine Bereicherung zu sein.   
Tony verfluchte die Tatsache, dass sie beide sich als Feinde begegnet waren und möglichweise ebenso wieder auseinander gehen würden. In diesem Moment verfluchte er die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt auseinandergehen würden.   
„Was siehst du?“, fragte der Milliardär schließlich, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde seinen Blick von dem anderen Mann genommen zu haben.   
Die grünen Augen überflogen noch ein paar Zeilen auf dem Bildschirm, bevor sie sich auf ihn richteten. Loki sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an, den Tony nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Und er sah, wie es hinter der Stirn des Asgardiers arbeitete während sie nichts anderes taten als sich gegenseitig anzusehen. Es vergingen einige Sekunden in denen Tony nicht wagte etwas zu sagen, aus Angst er könnte den Denkprozess seines Gegenübers unterbrechen.   
„Das ist eine erstaunliche Maschine.“, gab dieser schließlich zu und die Aufmerksamkeit war wieder auf dem Anzeigebildschirm. Tony spürte so etwas wie Stolz in sich aufkeimen bei dem Lob. Dann rief Loki das Bild des eingebauten Arc Reactors auf und hob den Kopf wieder an, sah Tony erneut direkt in die Augen. „Ich nehme an, das hier ist die gleiche Energiequelle.“ Dabei tippte Loki sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Brust, genau an die Stelle, an der bei Tony der Arc Reactor saß. Und plötzlich war die Situation nicht mehr angenehm. Ein Knoten bildete sich in seiner Kehle und er spürte wie seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellten. Das war nicht wirklich eine Information, die er an Loki hatte weitergeben wollen. Plötzlich klang die Aussage des Asgardiers mehr wie eine Drohung und Tony fühlte sich mit dem offensichtlichen Glühen, welches durch sein T-Shirt fantastisch zu sehen war, wie auf dem Präsentierteller.  
Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen senkte Loki den Blick wieder und schloss die Datei gänzlich. „Aber ich sehe, ich habe eine Grenze übertreten. Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Es war nicht meine Absicht ein unangebrachtes Thema anzuschneiden.“, sprach er weiter, unterbrach den Blickkontakt und drehte sich um, sodass Tony nun wieder seinen Rücken sah und diese verfluchte verfärbte Stelle darauf, von der er ganz genau wusste, was darunter zum Vorschein kommen würde. Mit bestimmten Schritten bewegte der Außerirdische sich in Richtung des Ausgangs.  
„Wo willst du hin?“, schaffte der Milliardär sich schließlich aus der Starre zu lösen, von der er nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass er in eine verfallen war, als Loki bereits an der Tür war, die sich geräuschlos für ihn geöffnet hatte.   
Mit einem überraschten Blick drehte der Asgardier sich um und sah seinen Gastgeber kurz an, bevor er antwortete. „Zurück zu meiner Unterkunft. Offenbar habe ich mein Willkommen sein überstrapaziert.“  
Tony öffnete den Mund, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Er betrachtete die dürre Gestalt im Eingang, die ihn mit einem fragenden Blick ansah. Dum-E stand ebenfalls am Eingang, immer noch mit der Wasserflasche herumwedelnd und nach Aufmerksamkeit heischend. Tony konnte sehen, wie Loki den kleinen Roboter ohne ihren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen nebenbei leicht tätschelte, als würde es sich um einen Hund handeln. Zugegeben, seine beiden mobilen Schrotthaufen hatten inzwischen eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit treudoofen Haustieren.   
„Sei nicht albern.“, entgegnete der Milliardär schließlich und zwang sich ein Grinsen auf die Lippen. Es war alles gut. Jack Skellington würde ihm nicht den Arc Reactor herausreißen. Im Moment würde er das auch nicht schaffen, selbst wenn Tony sich nicht wehren würde. Etwas Kraft brauchte man dafür doch und die fehlte dem Außerirdischen gerade ohnehin.   
„Bin ich das?“, erwiderte der Asgardier und hob eine Augenbraue an, was die Skepsis in seinem Blick geradezu hervorragend unterstrich. Das falsche Grinsen schien er Tony nicht wirklich abzukaufen. Na ja, was erwartete der Milliardär auch? Er stand vor dem Gott der Lügen. Eine gewisse Menschenkenntnis würde der wohl besitzen.   
„Du hast mich nur etwas… überrumpelt.“, erklärte er ihm schließlich und winkte ihn wieder zu sich heran. „Komm schon! Ich habe dir angesehen, dass dir das hier gefällt.“, er deutete auf War Machine und auf den Bildschirm, der an der Arbeitsstation angebracht war auf dem nun keine Daten mehr offen zu sehen waren. Irgendwie fühlte der Milliardär sich gerade etwas als versuche er ein Kind mit Süßigkeiten in einen Van zu locken.   
Loki sah ziemlich unentschlossen aus als er sich schließlich doch in Bewegung setzte und zurückkam. Langsam aber stetig kam er näher, blieb aber in gebührendem Abstand stehen und ignorierte den fragenden Blick des Milliardärs. Etwa zwei Meter waren nun zwischen ihnen und Tony hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, dass das nicht so war, weil Loki mehr Nähe gestört hätte. Als Tony an den Bildschirm und somit nähertrat, entfernte der Außerirdische sich, griff ganz natürlich nach der von Dum-E hinterhergetragenen Wasserflasche und umrundete den Tisch, sodass sie beide nun ein Hindernis zwischen sich hatten. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von der Flüssigkeit, verschraubte die Flasche wieder, stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab und tätschelte erneut den Roboter neben sich.  
Nun musste Tony wirklich grinsen. Die Geste Dum-E gegenüber war irgendwie süß.   
Er öffnete die Datei wieder und rief den Teil auf, der offenbar repariert werden musste. Jarvis hatte die Analyse zu Ende geführt, nachdem er vorhin überhastet den Workshop verlassen hatte, sodass er sich nun ansehen konnte, was die möglichen Problemzonen waren. Schnell schloss er einige Möglichkeiten aus und konzentrierte sich auf die übrig gebliebenen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass Loki sich so platzierte, dass er ebenfalls gut auf die Anzeigen schauen konnte, behielt aber weiterhin den Tisch zwischen ihnen. Tony drehte den Bildschirm noch etwas seitlicher, um ihm das zu erleichtern, bevor er gedanklich wieder in seiner Arbeit versank. Der Asgardier rührte sich die ganze Zeit über keinen Millimeter und der Milliardär versuchte die Anspannung wieder loszuwerden, die sich eingeschlichen hatte, was ihm erst nach einiger Zeit gelang in der er sich immer wieder erwischte, wie er paranoid zu seinem Gast hinüberschielte. Schon aus Prinzip fing er an wieder sinnlose Informationen von sich zu geben und erzählte Loki von War Machine und wieso er nun offiziell American Patriot genannt wurde. Er wurde während seiner ausschweifenden Ausführungen weder unterbrochen noch kommentiert, aber wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, konnte er sehen, dass ihm aufmerksam zugehört wurde.   
„Okay, ich denke, es könnten die beiden Teile sein.“, fasste er schließlich zusammen und rief sie auf dem Bildschirm auf. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar drehte Tony sich um und setzte sich bei der Rüstung im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Sicher hätte er War Machine auch einfach nach oben verlagern können, aber jetzt mal nicht zu stehen war seiner Meinung nach eine ziemlich gute Idee. Mit gekonnten Bewegungen fing er an die Fußteile abzumontieren. „Hey, wo du eh nur so herumstehst-“, ergriff er erneut das Wort ohne den Blick von seiner Arbeit zu lösen. „-bring mir doch mal das Werkzeug herüber, welches dein Nummer 1 Fan hinten auf den Tisch geschmissen hat.“ Er erwartete nicht wirklich, dass Loki seiner Bitte nachkommen würde, sondern eher, dass U oder Dum-E darauf reagieren würden. Umso erstaunter war er als der andere Mann plötzlich neben ihm in die Hocke ging und die Sachen in seiner Griffreichweite ablegte. Ohne dieses Erstaunen verstecken zu wollen, drehte er den Kopf zu Seite und sah Loki an. Unverhohlene Neugier strahlte ihm entgegen. Die grünen Augen des Asgardiers waren auf den abmontierten Fuß in seinem Schoß gerichtet. Dann bemerkte er Tonys Blick, sah hoch, hielt für zwei Sekunden Blickkontakt und sah zu Boden, bevor er Anstalten machte wieder aufzustehen.   
Schnell hielt der Milliardär ihm das Rüstungsteil hin. „Hier.“, kommentierte er und schob es dem anderen Mann geradezu in die Arme, der es aus reinem Reflex entgegenzunehmen schien. Überrascht sah der Asgardier wieder hoch und schaute unschlüssig zwischen Tony und dem Rüstungsteil hin und her.   
„Sieh´s dir an.“, forderte der Milliardär ihn auf und rutschte etwas zur Seite, um den zweiten Fuß abzumontieren. In seinem peripheren Sichtfeld konnte er erkennen, dass Loki sich nun langsam ebenfalls hinsetzte und anfing das Teil in seinen Armen zu untersuchen. Tony konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen und er spürte, wie der Knoten, der sich vorhin in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte, nun wieder vollständig löste. Loki würde ihn nicht anfallen.   
Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander, während Tony anfing das Problem an dem zweiten Fußteil zu bearbeiten. Immer wieder sah er zu seinem Gast hinüber, der mit Begeisterung die Technologie studierte, die er in den Armen hielt und schließlich näher an den Anzug heranrückte, um sich die Stelle ansehen zu können, wo sie hingehörte.   
Zufrieden mit sich selbst bastelte er weiter, bis er die mögliche Fehlerquelle gefunden hatte. Geschickt tauschte er ein entsprechendes Teil aus, baute den Rest wieder zusammen und streckte den nun reparierten Fuß Loki entgegen, beugte sich dabei vor und zog ihm den anderen aus den Händen. Dann machte er sich daran auch hier nach entsprechenden Schäden zu suchen. Den kurzen fragenden Blick ignorierte er.  
„Ich war viel an der Entwicklung und Herstellung von Asgards Technologien beteiligt.“, durchschnitt Lokis leise Stimme die Stille. Tonys Bewegungen stockten. Er hielt inne und musste sich dazu zwingen nicht nach oben zu schauen. Ruhe bewahren, war die Devise. Bloß jetzt keinen Grund erzeugen, der Loki dazu bringen könnte sich wieder zurückzuziehen. Langsam fing Tony wieder an weiterzuarbeiten. Als wäre das Gespräch nur eine Nebentätigkeit. „Hat die Ähnlichkeit mit dem hier?“, fragte er also nach einigen Sekunden in einem Tonfall, von dem er hoffte, dass er nicht allzu aufgeregt klang.   
Als Antwort fing Loki an leise zu lachen. Nun musste der Milliardär doch nach oben schauen. Er erstarrte geradezu als er sein Gegenüber ansah. Lokis dürres Gesicht schien durch das Lachen deutlich lebendiger. Auf einmal war wieder eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und dem Außerirdischen, der vor über eineinhalb Jahren versucht hat die Erde zu erobern, erkennbar. Jedoch war das nicht erschreckend. Das Lachen klang nicht hämisch oder drohend oder herablassend. Es klang ganz einfach ehrlich. Als würde er über einen guten Witz lachen und sich amüsieren, ohne jegliche Hintergedanken. Die Augen waren voller Leben und Tony sah auf einmal, was Thor so sehr in seinem kleinen Bruder vermisst haben konnte.   
Doch das Lachen verstummte bald. Der fragende Blick mit dem Tony daraufhin bedacht wurde, brachte ihn dazu sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Tut mit leid. Wolltest du noch was sagen?“, versuchte er das Gespräch schnell wieder aufzunehmen und widmete sich wieder War Machines Fuß in seinem Schoß. Es folgte nichts und Tony war schon dabei sich innerlich einen Idioten zu schelten, als sein Gast doch noch das Wort ergriff.  
„In gewisser Weise.“, sagte er. Als Tony gerade nachhacken wollte, sprach Loki doch noch weiter. „Ich kenne mich mit Schaltplänen und Energieflüssen aus. Doch auf Asgard ist alles von Seidr durchsetzt. Eure Herangehensweise ist eine andere.“ Als er Tonys irritierten Blick sah, fügte er noch „Magie.“ Hinzu.  
Zugegeben, mit etwas wie Magie konnte Tony nicht wirklich etwas anfangen. Er wusste inzwischen, dass sie existierte, wie sonst konnte er Thors Fähigkeiten beschreiben? Er und Bruce hatten angefangen sich dazu Notizen zu machen und versuchten das irgendwie auf reinste Mathematik herunterzubrechen. Ihre Ergebnisse waren fragwürdig, um es positiv auszudrücken. Die Chancen standen schlecht, dass sie jemals hinter die Mechaniken kommen würden, aber es machte Spaß sich mit Bruce zusammen den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen und die wildesten Theorien zu entwickeln wie das alles naturwissenschaftlich erklärbar sein könnte und was für Voraussetzungen gegeben sein mussten, damit das funktionierte. Magie klang für ihn noch immer nach etwas aus Herr der Ringe oder Harry Potter.   
„In wie fern?“, hackte er nach und hörte auf so zu tun als wäre er weiterhin mit der Reparatur beschäftigt. Er ging eh nicht davon aus, dass Loki ihm das abnahm. Und tatsächlich hatte der Asgardier seinen Ellbogen auf dem Fußteil in seinem Schoß abgestützt und beobachtete seinen Gesprächspartner genau. Bei der Frage schien der Asgardier kurz zu zögern und Tony merkte, dass das eine Richtung war, in die sein Gesprächspartner nicht gehen wollte.  
„Nun, Seidr steht euch nicht zur Verfügung.“, antwortete er knapp. Dem Milliardär war klar, dass er jetzt schleunigst ein anderes Thema anschneiden sollte, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Loki sich wieder verschloss. So sehr er auch weiterfragen wollte, so sehr er auch deutlich neugierig war, zwang er sich über etwas anderes nachzudenken. Er würde ohnehin nichts aus dem Asgardier herausbekommen, wenn der das nicht wollte. Also sprach er das offensichtlichste an, das ihm einfiel. „Wie geht es dir?“  
Etwas perplex sah Loki ihn an. Offenbar hatte er nicht mit einem derartigen Themenwechsel gerechnet. „Gut.“, antwortete er knapp.  
„Erzähl mir nicht so einen Blödsinn.“, entgegnete Tony nur und stützte sich nun selbst auf War Machines Fuß ab. Wem wollte das wandelnde Skelett vor ihm denn bitte weiß machen, dass alles in Ordnung war? Egal wie gut er lügen konnte oder nicht, niemand würde ihm das glauben.   
Seufzend fuhr Loki sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und strich sich ein paar verirrte Strähnen nach hinten. „Deutlich besser.“, relativierte er dann seine Antwort, bevor er wieder hochsah.  
„Was ist mit deinem Rücken? Kannst du den nicht mit Magie oder so heilen?“, spekulierte der Milliardär daraufhin los. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Loki alles konnte. Jedenfalls war die Wunde noch da und infiziert. Das war nicht abzustreiten.   
Und wieder war zu sehen wie es im Kopf des Asgardiers arbeitete. Wie er abwägte, was er sagen konnte und was er besser für sich behielt. Geduldig wartete Tony, hielt dem Blick seines Gegenübers stand und sagte kein Wort.   
„Mein Seidr ist bereits damit beschäftigt diesen Körper am Leben zu erhalten und das Lebenswichtige zu reparieren.“, bekam er schließlich seine Antwort. „Mein Rücken wird heilen, wenn es soweit ist.“, fügte der Asgardier noch in einem abweisenden Tonfall hinzu und unterbrach dann den Blickkontakt von sich aus. Die Art, wie er sich wegdrehte und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder War Machine zuwandte, war ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass das Gespräch beendet war.   
Innerlich seufzend beobachtete Tony seinen Gast noch eine Weile, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. Das Thema zu wechseln hatte ihm ja nun nicht wirklich lange etwas gebracht. Anscheinend war Loki auf seinen körperlichen Zustand noch schlechter zu sprechen als auf Asgards Technologien. Aber immerhin hatte er ein paar Informationen von ihm bekommen. Mit der Zeit würde er ihm sicher noch mehr entlocken können.


	9. Chapter 9

Tief in Gedanken versunken saß Steve in seinem Zimmer am Schreibtisch und fertigte eine Zeichnung an. Gekonnt malte er Schattierungen und verwischte die Bleistiftstriche mit dem Zeigefinger, sodass flüssige Übergänge der Schatten entstanden. Er zeichnete aus seinem Gedächtnis. Es hatte sich in seinen Verstand eingebrannt und war daher ziemlich leicht für ihn auf Papier zu bannen.  
Als er schließlich fertig war mit der Zeichnung, griff er nach einem grünen Buntstift. Kunstvoll arbeitete er die Iriden des gezeichneten Augenpaars heraus, bis er zufrieden war und es dem Bild in seinem Gedächtnis entsprach.  
Er lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete sein Werk. Es sah genau so aus, wie in seinem Kopf. Lokis Augen starrten ihm von dem Blatt entgegen, genau so wie sie ihn angestarrt hatten, als er mit Tony zusammen am ersten Tag zu ihm gegangen war, um ihn zu fragen, was er zu Essen haben wollen würde. Er hatte nur die Augenpartie gemalt. Dennoch reichte es aus, um den Kontrast zwischen diesem so tot wirkenden Körper und diesem klaren, wachen Geist auszudrücken, der sich hinter diesen lebendigen Augen verbarg.  
Er hoffte seine eigenen Gedanken von diesem Bild befreit zu haben, nachdem er es ja nun zu Papier gebracht hatte. Ebenso wie bei den anderen beiden Bildern, die er von ihm gezeichnet hatte.  
Genervt von sich selbst trennte er das Bild aus seinem Zeichenblock und zog seine aktuelle Zeichenmappe, die er immer in der schmalen Lücke zwischen dem Schreibtisch und dem danebenstehenden Schrank verstaute, hervor. Er drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl herum, stand auf und legte die Mappe auf den Boden, wo er genug Platz hatte sie aufzuklappen. Eins seiner gestrigen Bilder begrüßte ihn. Ein Bild von Clint und Natascha, als sie ihn von Tony weggezogen hatte, sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen fixierend und ein bittender Gesichtsausdruck, während Clints Körpersprache deutlich von Wut zeugte. Es war Steve gelungen ein Stück dieser tiefen Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden einzufangen. Aber leider nur ein Stück. Es war ihm bisher noch nie gelungen in seinen Bildern das einzufangen, was die beiden zwischen sich zu haben schienen. Nicht vollständig zumindest. Er schob das Bild beiseite. Das zweite von seinen Loki Bildern kam zu Vorschein. Auf diesem stand der Asgardier in seinem Zimmer am Fenster, mit dem Blick nach draußen gerichtet, in die Ferne blickend. Er wirkte verloren und zerbrechlich. Er hatte auch ein Bild von Loki gezeichnet, wie sie ihn in der Militärbasis aufgefunden hatte. Aber das wollte er sich nicht ansehen. Es sah zu echt aus. Auch das war eines der Bilder, die er hatte aus seinem Kopf loswerden wollen. Es hatte nicht geklappt.  
Seufzend legte Steve das Bild von den Augen darauf, schob die Zeichnung von Natascha und Clint darüber und klappte seine Mappe wieder zu, eher er sie wieder zurück an ihren Platz stellte.  
Schnell stellte er fest, dass seine Idee erneut nicht funktioniert hatte. Diese grünen Augen schienen ihn auch weiterhin nicht loszulassen und er spielte mit dem Gedanken noch einmal in den Trainingsraum zu gehen. Er hatte den Asgardier heute gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Tony hatte ihm mittags irgendwann mitgeteilt, dass er bereits nach ihm gesehen hatte, woraufhin sie beide sich kurz wieder gestritten hatten. Es hatte damit geendet, dass Tony ihn einfach mittendrin hatte stehen lassen als Pepper nach ihm gerufen hatte. Tonys Leichtsinnigkeit würde sie alle noch irgendwann in Gefahr bringen, aber anscheinend musste es erst soweit kommen, bevor der es einsehen würde.  
Es war fast Mitternacht, als Jarvis schließlich seine Gedanken unterbrach.  
„Es tut mir leid sie zu so später Stunde noch stören zu müssen Captain Rogers, aber Agent Romanoff bittet alle Avengers sich noch einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum zu versammeln.“  
Überrascht sah Steve nach oben zur Decke, zog die Augenbrauen etwas zusammen. Um diese Uhrzeit? Es war wohl kaum ein Notfall, sonst hätte Jarvis das deutlich gemacht. Dennoch war das ein äußerst seltsam gewählter Zeitpunkt. Also verwarf der Soldat den Gedanken an den Trainingsraum und legte stattdessen den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsbereich über die Treppe zurück. Er hörte bereits leises Stimmengemurmel und schlug den Weg, den Stimmen folgend, in den Lounge-Bereich ein. Sein Blick fiel auf drei Personen. Sie standen zusammen zwischen dem großen Sofa und dem Fernseher beieinander, offensichtlich in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft. Steve erstarrte. Sein Blick bohrte sich geradezu in die Augen des Mannes, der zwischen Natascha und Clint stand und in genau der Sekunde, in der ihre Blicke sich trafen, verstummte. Agent Coulson straffte die Schultern, setzte sein professionelles Lächeln auf und nickte ihm zur Begrüßung zu.  
Steve spürte die Beschleunigung seines Herzschlages. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an. „Jarvis, wo ist Loki?“, fragte er leise.  
„Mr. Odinson befindet sich gegenwärtig im Workshop, Captain Rogers.“, antwortete die KI über einen Lautsprecher in der Nähe. Steve war weit genug entfernt, dass das Gespräch mit Jarvis nicht zu den anderen vordringen würde. Die erhaltene Information überraschte Steve zwar etwas, aber darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen.  
„Ist er allein? Ist jemand außer dem Team in den oberen Etagen?“, hackte er nach. Er sah wie Natascha und Clint sich ebenfalls in seine Richtung drehten. Das Lächeln auf Nataschas Lippen beruhigte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Clint winkte ihn heran. Beide schienen völlig ungestört von dem dritten SHIELD Agenten direkt neben ihnen.  
„Er befindet sich gegenwärtig allein im Workshop. Meine Sensoren zeigen außer den Mitgliedern der Avengers nur Miss Potts, Mr. Odinson und Agent Coulson an.“, antwortete Jarvis. Okay, also konnte die KI Coulson als solchen erkennen. Tony hatte Jarvis doch angewiesen die Anwesenheit auch nur in der Nähe des Towers jeglicher Personen mit SHIELD Zugehörigkeit sofort zu melden. Wusste Tony, dass Furys rechte Hand hier war? Und warum waren Natascha und Clint so ruhig dabei?  
„Sicherheitsabriegelung des Workshops, Stufe 1. Kein Zutritt, für niemanden, ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis. Loki bleibt da drin, bis ich etwas anderes sage. Sollte sich irgendetwas ändern und sei es nur eine kleine Störung, will ich sofort davon wissen.“, wies er die KI an, die seinen Befehl bestätigte. Erst dann löste der Soldat sich aus seiner Starre. Langsam und mit deutlicher Vorsicht ging er auf die drei SHIELD Agenten zu. Er blieb in gebührendem Abstand mit der ausladenden Couch zwischen ihnen stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Zusammen mit seiner angespannten Körperhaltung und dem abweisenden Blick war das ein deutlicher Hinweis darauf, dass er eine wirklich gute Erklärung haben wollte. Als Coulson in dieser angespannten Atmosphäre schließlich den Mund öffnete, hörte Steve hinter sich die Fahrstuhltüren aufgehen.  
„Was zu Hölle!“, wetterte es hinter ihm los. Okay. Damit wäre das auch geklärt. Tony wusste nichts von Coulsons Anwesenheit. „Jarvis? Warum weiß ich nichts davon?“ Die Wut in der Stimme seines Freundes war deutlich zu hören. Ebenso wie seine trampelnden Schritte als er näherkam.  
„Agent Romanoff hat Agent Coulson als ihren persönlichen Gast in den Tower gelassen.“, erklärte die KI. „Nach den von Ihnen festgelegten Richtlinien für Privatsphäre, war ich nicht befugt Sie darüber zu informieren.“  
„Workshop abriegeln.“, befahl der Milliardär und stellte sich neben Steve, die Arme ebenfalls vor der Brust verschränkt. Mit einem Seitenblick konnte Steve die pure Mordlust in Tonys Gesicht erkennen. Pepper war ebenfalls dabei. Sie strich ihrem Freund in einer beruhigenden Geste den Arm entlang, bevor sie sich von seiner Seite löste und die Couch umrundete.  
„Das ist bereits auf den Befehl von Captain Rogers hin geschehen.“, informierte die KI ihren Erschaffer, während Pepper mit einem Lächeln auf Coulson zuging und ihn in einer freundschaftlichen Geste zur Begrüßung kurz umarmte. Es war nicht neu für Steve, dass die Frau mit dem SHIELD Agenten befreundet war. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen. Er wusste nicht, was Tony ihr alles erzählt hatte, doch sie würde genug wissen, um zu erkennen, dass jedes falsche Wort zur kompletten Entgleisung des wackeligen Gerüsts führen würde.  
„Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers.“, wandte sich Coulson nun doch direkt an die beiden Männer. „Wie Agent Romanoff und Agent Barton mir bereits erklärt haben, bedarf die momentane Situation einer Klärung.“  
„Haben sie das?“, hackte Tony nach und warf den beiden genannten Avengers ebenfalls einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie Fury das alles erklären will.“  
Hinter ihnen konnte Steve erneut die Fahrstuhltür hören. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen. Der Einzige, der hier noch fehlte, war Bruce.  
„Oh.“, hörten sie ihn. „Ich dachte der Tower sei sicherer als ein Bunker.“, kommentierte der Wissenschaftler weiter und trat neben Tony.  
„Dr. Banner.“, begrüßte Coulson auch ihn.  
„Nun, Verräter habe ich tatsächlich nicht mit eingerechnet.“, sagte Tony und fixierte Natascha. Bruce sah etwas verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Steve konnte sehen, dass Bruce die ganze Situation deutlich entspannter nahm als er und Tony. Er nickte Coulson einmal zu.  
„Nun, ich bin mir sicher für das hier-“, er gestikulierte zwischen den Anwesenden leicht hin und her. „- gibt es irgendwo eine Erklärung.“ Danach hielt er sich eine Hand vor den Mund als er gähnen musste. Offenbar hatte die Versammlung hier zumindest ihn aus dem Bett geholt. Wie Steve jetzt genauer hinsah, konnte er sehen, dass die Haare des Mannes an einer Seite abstanden und sein Hemd links nicht ordentlich in seine Hose gestopft war.  
„Ursprünglich habe ich Agent Romanoff aufgrund einer neuen Mission für sie kontaktiert. Ich muss zugeben die Feindseligkeit mit der ich konfrontiert worden bin, hat mich überrascht.“, ergriff Coulson nun erneut das Wort. Das professionelle Lächeln war nicht verschwunden und es schien als würde er die geradezu überschäumende Wut aus Tonys Richtung nicht einmal bemerken. „Aber vielleicht wollen Sie sich setzen. Es scheint mir doch ein längeres Gespräch zu werden.“, schlug er vor.  
„Ich denke, ich bleibe lieber stehen.“, antwortete Tony daraufhin giftig. Seine Stimme verriet jedem, dass der Mann sich kaum zu beherrschen vermochte.  
Steve besah sich die anderen. Natascha und Clint setzten sich hin. Beide schienen ziemlich entspannt. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass einer der beiden sie verraten hatte. Er bezweifelte, dass sie es bemerken würden, wenn einer der beiden das vorhätte. Zumindest, wenn die beiden sich untereinander einig wären.  
Was auch immer hier vor sich ging, vielleicht würde es sie wirklich alle überraschen. Dennoch blieb er neben dem Milliardär stehen. Er brauchte erst die Erklärung, denn vor seinem inneren Auge konnte er gestochen scharf Loki auf der Liege in der Militärbasis sehen. Der beißende Geruch von Infektion stieg ihm plötzlich wieder in die Nase, obwohl er wusste, dass das Blödsinn war. Er brauchte hier wirklich unbedingt eine verdammt gute Erklärung!  
Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie auch Bruce und Pepper sich hinsetzten. Coulson sah Steve noch zwei Sekunden an, bevor er akzeptierte, dass er sich nicht vom Fleck rühren würde.  
„Dann werde ich mich kurzfassen. Agent Romanoff war so freundlich mich über das Problem aufzuklären.“, erklärte Coulson. „Director Fury war tatsächlich nicht über Lokis Gefangennahme in New York informiert worden.“  
„So ein Schwachsinn!“, wiedersprach Tony sofort und unterstrich seinen Gemütszustand noch mit einer wütend wirkenden Geste seiner Arme in Richtung des Agenten. „Jarvis hat den Hinweis auf Loki in seinen Dateien gefunden. Natürlich wusste er davon!“ Kurz sah es für Steve aus, als wollte sein Freund über die Couch hinwegspringen und sich auf den Shield Agenten stürzen. Doch zum Glück blieb es nur bei der kurzen Anspannung, bevor Tony seine Arme wieder verschränkte und Flüche vor sich hinmurmelte.  
„Die Überwachung durch Sie Mr. Stark, ist uns durchaus bekannt.“, sprach Coulson weiter ohne auch nur die Spur auf den emotionalen Ausbruch zu reagieren. „Director Fury hat die Information dort platziert, damit Sie diese finden.“  
Irritiert zog Steve die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er war etwas erstaunt darüber, das Tony den Mund hielt, obwohl Coulson an der Stelle sogar eine kurze Atempause machte. Gerade so als wolle er Zeit für einen Einspruch bieten.  
„Tatsächlich ist uns der Aufenthalt von Thors Bruder erst seit einem halben Jahr bekannt. Offenbar war Director Fury als nicht vertrauenswürdig eingestuft worden. Seit wir davon erfahren haben, versuchte er diese Behandlung Lokis beenden zu lassen. Letztendlich hat er sich jedoch dazu entschlossen drastischere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen und Sie zu informieren.“, erklärte Coulson sachlich.  
„Er hätte auch einfach anrufen können.“, kam es von Bruce, der sich durch die Haare fuhr und zurücklehnte. Die Geste wirkte müde, aber Steve konnte an den Augen genau sehen, dass der Wissenschaftler hellwach war. Der Zustand in dem sie Loki gefunden hatten, war jedem von ihnen bitter aufgestoßen. Es war kein Geheimnis wie sehr Bruce die Behandlung verachtet hatte.  
Tony war sehr still geworden. Die Anspannung war nicht verflogen, aber nun schien er nicht nur wütend, sondern auch nachdenklich zu sein.  
„Das war ihm zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht möglich. Er befand sich auf dem Militärstützpunkt und nachdem in der vorangegangenen Besprechung die anstehende Operation besprochen worden war, sah er sich gezwungen umgehend zu handeln, befürchtete jedoch ein Gespräch mit Ihnen könnte bemerkt werden. Deshalb erstellte er die Datei auf einem seiner Geräte von dem er wusste, dass Jarvis darauf Zugriff hatte.“  
Steve konnte sich an die Dringlichkeit erinnern. Tony hatte sie so gedrängt, weil für den nächsten Tag offenbar geplant war Loki ein Auge komplett zu entfernen. Etwas, dass wahrscheinlich selbst der Gott nicht einfach so heilen und nachwachsen lassen können würde. Oder zumindest hatte keiner von ihnen es darauf ankommen lassen wollen.  
„Und er hat es nicht für nötig gehalten sich über den Verlauf zu informieren?“, hackte Steve nun nach. Sie hatten geradezu auf eine Nachricht von Fury gewartet, oder einen Einbruch in den Tower, auf irgendeine Information! Aber es war nichts gekommen. Das einzige, war passiert war, war der Besuch von James und der war direkt von Colonel Hawthorne geschickt worden.  
„Director Fury war noch auf dem Stützpunkt, als sie das komplette Gebäude abgeriegelt haben. Er wusste, dass Sie Erfolg gehabt hatten.“, antwortete Coulson und richtete seinen Blick nun wieder auf Tony, der den Agenten mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen schien. „Aber das war Ihnen natürlich klar.“ Wieder ließ der Agent einen kurzen Moment verstreichen, bevor er weitersprach, den Milliardär nicht aus den Augen lassend. „Wir gingen davon aus, dass die Sachlage klar war. Ich werde ausrichten, dass es ein Missverständnis gegeben hat und zukünftige Aktionen offenbar deutlich mehr Kommunikation erfordern.“  
Clint grinste. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Steve die Kritik in der letzten Aussage verstand. Und ohne das Grinsen, hätte der Soldat wahrscheinlich die Kritik auch nicht bemerkt.  
Tony presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er schien deutlich einiges zurückzuhalten, was er dem SHIELD Agenten an den Kopf werfen wollte.  
„Ein halbes Jahr, hm?“, fragte Tony dann mit einem gefährlichen Unterton. „Thor war in der Zeit mehrmals hier. Wir waren sogar die ganze Zeit hier. Und erst jetzt, bevor Loki nachhaltig verstümmelt werden sollte, kam er auf die Idee diese kranke Situation beenden zu wollen?“  
Coulson sah den Milliardär einige Sekunden an, bevor er antwortete. „Mir ist klar, dass Sie Director Furys Beweggründe nicht als Rechtfertigung akzeptieren würden. Es ist uns jedoch nicht allen möglich ohne jegliche Bedenken über die Auswirkungen unseres Handelns zu agieren.“  
Abfällig lachte Tony auf und schüttelte den Kopf missbilligend, doch bevor er erneut etwas sagen konnte, fiel Natascha ihm ins Wort. „Wir sollten das hier beenden.“, sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ohnehin solltest du dieses Gespräch eher mit Fury führen.“, gab sie zu bedenken. Steve musste ihr zustimmen. Jegliche Diskussion, die hier nun entstehen würde, wäre sinnlos und würde nur zu weiteren Streitigkeiten führen die kein Ergebnis bringen würden. Zumal Coulson über Furys Beweggründe eh nur mutmaßen konnte.  
„Oh, das werde ich.“, kündigte der Milliardär an, bevor er zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Gesprächs seinen Blick von Coulson abwandte und stattdessen nun Natascha fixierte. „Also, Doppelagentin, was ist das für eine Mission, auf die SHIELD dich schicken will?“  
Skeptisch zog Natascha eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte den missgelaunten Blick des Milliardärs, bevor sie sich dazu herabließ auf seine Frage zu antworten. „Yelena Belova.“  
Der Name ließ Steve ebenso aufhorchen wie die restlichen Anwesenden. Bis auf Coulson, der die Informationen ja an Natascha weitergegeben hatte und Clint, der offenbar bereits eingeweiht war.  
„Hier?“, hackte Tony alarmiert nach. Sie alle hatten bereits Bekanntschaft mit der nachfolgenden Black Widow gemacht. Und sie alle hätten auch gut und gerne darauf verzichten können.  
„Mexiko.“, antwortete Clint. „Ich und Natascha werden dem nachgehen.“, fügte er hinzu.  
„Ich will ein Update zu festgelegten Zeiten.“, forderte Steve. Er wusste, dass Belova eine persönliche Angelegenheit von Natascha war, dennoch hatten sie durchaus bereits bemerkt, dass sie nicht zu unterschätzen war. Wenn Loki nicht da wäre, würde er darauf bestehen mitzugehen.  
Ein amüsierter Blick traf ihn. „Müssen wir auch bis 22 Uhr zu Hause sein oder dürfen wir bis Mitternacht raus, Mum?“, scherzte Clint und grinste ihn an. Seufzend schloss Steve kurz die Augen. Das hier war sein Team. Er wusste, dass gerade die beiden SHIELD Agenten für so etwas ausgebildet waren, aber er würde definitiv nicht nachlässig werden und das Wohlbefinden seiner Leute mehr riskieren als nötig. Er mochte es nicht, wenn die Avengers sich trennten. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er nicht die Möglichkeit hatte einzugreifen, wenn er völlig machtlos war.  
„Updates. Das bekommen wir hin.“, sagte Natascha. Ein warmes Lächeln hatte sich auf ihre Lippen gelegt. Sie stand mit Clint zusammen auf. „Wir melden uns, wenn wir in Mexiko angekommen sind. Ich schicke dir die GPS Daten unseres Aufenthaltsortes.“, fügte sie hinzu.  
„Ich habe die Akte von Jarvis in Ihr Archiv hochladen lassen.“, informierte Coulson ihn. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie sich über die Mission informieren wollen.“  
Dankend nickte Steve dem Agenten zu. Klar wollte er wissen, wo seine Leute hingingen und warum. Steve bekam bei den meisten Missionen die nur an Natascha und Clint gerichtet waren die Akte. Bei allen Missionen, wo er sie nicht bekam, konnte Tony ihm diese besorgen. Bestimmt wusste Fury das auch. Wahrscheinlich verweigerte er ihm einige Akten schon allein aus Prinzip.  
Coulson verabschiedete sich von Pepper mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einer erneuten Umarmung, schüttelte Bruce und Steve die Hand und nickte Tony zum Abschied zu, bevor er in Richtung des Fahrstuhls verschwand.  
Pepper verabschiede sich mit jeweils einer festen Umarmung von Natascha und Clint und wünschte ihnen viel Erfolg, während Bruce Clint zum Abschied kurz die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Steve war etwas irritiert als Natascha sich von dem Wissenschaftler verabschiedete. Es sah irgendwie abgehackt aus, wie sie ihn kurz umarmte, er dann ihren Blick mied und sich von ihr abwandte. War etwas zwischen den beiden passiert? Hatten sie Probleme miteinander?  
Clint nickte Tony zu, der die Geste erwiderte und ebenfalls kurz auf seinen Oberarm klopfte. Steve sah, dass sie kurz miteinander sprachen, konnte aber nicht verstehen, worum es ging. Als Clint bei ihm ankam, hatte er ein Grinsen im Gesicht. „Sieh zu, dass du den Idioten in Zaum hältst.“, sagte er und nickte mit dem Kopf in Tonys Richtung, der sich nun von Natascha verabschiedete.  
„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen.“, versicherte er ihrem Scharfschützen, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er dieses Versprechen erfüllen können würde. Gleich darauf stand auch Natascha bei ihm und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Mach du dir lieber keine Sorgen um uns.“, sagte sie nachdem sie sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte. „Wir kommen klar.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Er lächelte sie beide an. Er wusste, dass sie klarkamen. Erst recht, wenn sie zusammen waren. „Aber wenn ihr Hilfe braucht…“, weiter kam er nicht, denn die Frau direkt vor ihm legte ihm den Zeigefinger an die Lippen und sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue skeptisch an. Innerlich seufzte er.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehten die beiden Agenten sich um und liefen zu Coulson, der am Fahrstuhl auf die beiden gewartet hatte. Zu dritt verschwanden sie in der Kabine.  
Pepper gesellte sich wieder zu Tony, nahm seine Hand in ihre und strich mit ihrer freien über seinen Arm. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und der Milliardär löste seine Hand von ihrer um den entsprechenden Arm um sie schlingen und sie an sich ziehen zu können. Steve konnte sehen wie die Anspannung den Körper seines Freundes verließ. Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen als er diese Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden sah.  
„Gute Nacht.“, unterbrach Bruce seine Gedanken, als er an ihnen vorbeiging und ebenfalls den Fahrstuhl in Anspruch nahm.  
„Captain Rogers, dürfte ich vorschlagen den Workshop wieder zu entriegeln? Mr. Odinson scheint die Veränderung als recht bedrohlich zu empfinden.“, meldete die KI sich zu Wort. Erstaunt schaute Steve in Richtung der Decke.  
„Sofort entriegeln.“, befahl Tony direkt, griff Pepper an der Hand und zog sie mit sich zum Fahrstuhl.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Captain Rogers ist der Einzige, der die Befugnis dazu hat.“, entgegnete die KI. Tony warf Steve einen Blick voller Erwartung zu. Er folgte seinen Freunden zum Fahrstuhl. „Entriegeln.“, bestätigte er. Auch wenn er offiziell in Sicherheitsfragen eine höhere Freigabe eingeräumt bekommen hatte als Tony selbst, zweifelte der Soldat nicht daran, dass sein Freund sich eine Hintertür im Programm eingebaut hatte und diese Struktur leicht überschreiben könnte.   
Zusammen sprangen die drei in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren runter zum Workshop. Die Türen glitten sofort auf, als sie in die Nähe kamen.  
„Loki?“, rief Tony in den riesigen Raum als er seinen Gast nicht direkt erblickte. Es kam keine Antwort. Doch dann schien er sich Dum-E und U, die im hinteren Teil ihre Kreise drehen, zuzuwenden und stürmte in entsprechende Richtung los. Der Soldat folgte ihm ohne zu zögern, ebenso wie Pepper. Als er näherkam, erkannte er den Asgardier zwischen zwei der Glaskästen, die mit Iron Man Anzügen gefüllt waren, zurückgezogen auf dem Boden hockend, Beine angezogen, der Blick starr nach unten gerichtet. Der Rücken gegen die Wand hinter ihm gelehnt. Der Geruch von Infektion drängte sich Steve geradezu auf. Die Panik war zurückgekehrt und war in diesen grünen Augen mehr als deutlich sichtbar. In einer Hand hielt der Mann einen Schraubenzieher fest umklammert, die andere war an seiner Schläfe in die langen schwarzen Haare gekrallt. Ein Zittern hatte den dürren Körper erfasst.  
Die beiden Roboter machten den Menschen Platz und zogen sich etwas nach Außen zurück. Automatisch hielt Steve Tony zurück, als dieser ohne Umschweife auf Loki zuging. Schwach oder nicht, der Schraubenzieher war eine Waffe und Loki hielt ihn auch so. Zwei Meter waren nahe genug. Ein genervter Blick traf ihn und Tony hob abwehrend die Arme.  
„Ist ja gut.“, murmelte er genervt. „Ich gehe ja nicht näher heran.“ Er rollte mit den Augen. Zögerlich ließ Steve seinen Freund wieder los und beobachtete dafür, wie dieser in die Hocke ging und sich hinsetzte.  
„Hey Lokes.“, sprach er den Asgardier in einem Plauderton an. Lokes? Seit wann war er Lokes?  
Pepper stellte sich neben Steve. Er konnte sehen wie besorgt sie war. Doch die Sorge galt nicht ihrem Freund. Ihre Augen waren auf Loki gerichtet, der bislang auf ihr Erscheinen nicht reagiert hatte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, als würde er etwas vor sich hinzumurmeln. Schnell und ohne Pause, aber es war nicht das Geringste zu hören.  
„Wir haben den Raum abgeriegelt, weil Coulson plötzlich im Gemeinschaftsraum stand.“, erklärte Tony ruhig und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. Pepper folgte seinem Beispiel, ergriff dabei Steves Arm und zog ihn mit sich zu Boden. Ohne Widerworte ließ der Soldat sich nach unten dirigieren. Sie saßen etwas hinter Tony, konnten den Asgardier aber gut sehen. „Uneingeladen und-“, der Milliardär sah nach oben zur Decke „- ab jetzt will ich sofort über SHIELD Angehörige bescheid wissen, privater Besuch hin oder her, Jarvis!“, befahl er der KI.  
„Die Privatsphäre-Settings sind nicht per Spracheingabe änderbar, Sir.“, wies Jarvis ihn höfflich auf die von ihm selbst festgelegten Einstellungen hin. Tony gab daraufhin nur ein Grummeln von sich, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann aber wieder dem verängstigten Gast zu. „Er ist jetzt wieder weg. Natascha und Clint auch. Er war hier, weil er einen Auftrag für sie hatte. Und er behauptet SHIELD, oder zumindest Fury, war gar nicht dafür dich als Versuchskaninchen zu missbrauchen. Wer hätte das gedacht, oder?“ Kurz verstummte der Milliardär und betrachtete seinen Gast nur, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder das Wort ergriff. „Lange Rede, kurze Sinn. SHIELD ist weg und du bleibst hier. Und nun würde ich eigentlich gerne weiter an meiner Rüstung arbeiten.“ Er deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich in die ungefähre Richtung, in der ein Iron Man Anzug an der Arbeitsstation abgestellt war. „Dazu brauche ich aber den Schraubenschlüssel und außerdem glaubt Cap, du würdest versuchen mich damit zu erstechen, wenn ich näherkomme.“, er machte eine kurze Pause. „Willst du mich damit erstechen?“, hackte er dann mit einer gewissen Ernsthaftigkeit nach.  
Steve konnte sehen, wie die Panik langsam abebbte, wie Lokis Augen aufhörten den einen Punkt starr zu fixieren und stattdessen etwas umherwanderten. Seine Hand entkrampfte sich und lies die schwarzen Strähnen los. Während Tony einfach weiter plapperte, schien Loki immer mehr geistig den Weg zurückzufinden, aus was auch immer sich gerade in seinem Kopf abspielte. Es war ein langsamer aber stetiger Prozess, bis schließlich die Augen den Boden verließen und Tony kurz beobachteten. Steve sah wie der Milliardär anfing zu grinsen, aber dennoch einfach weiterredete. Der Soldat hatte schon längst den Zusammenhang von Tonys Geplapper verloren. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es einen Zusammenhang gab.  
Dann wanderte Lokis Blick weiter zu Pepper, die ihn freundlich anlächelte. Als Lokis Blick letztendlich auf Steve fiel, spürte dieser irgendetwas in sich zusammenziehen. Die grünen Augen fixierten ihn und er bemerkte, wie die feinen Augenbrauen sich etwas zusammenzogen. Wieso sah Loki ihn so lange an? Sah er ihn lange an, oder kam ihm das bloß so vor?  
„Ich bitte um Verzeihung.“, sagte der Asgardier schließlich und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Tony zu. Seine Stimme klang etwas zittrig. Die Ruhe war auch noch nicht in seine Hände zurückgekehrt, als er den Arm ausstreckte und Tony mit der offenen Handfläche den Schraubenschlüssel hinhielt.  
„Ja, das ist schon okay. Wir hätten dich auch warnen können.“, gab der zu bedenken. „Die Fenster werden mit Panzerung überzogen, wenn der Tower abgeriegelt wird. Nur so für die Zukunft.“ Ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung rutschte Tony nach vorne und nahm seinem Gegenüber das Werkzeug aus der Hand. Steve bemerkte fasziniert wie Loki eher noch ruhiger zu werden schien. Dass ihre Knie sich berührten, schien ihn nicht zu stören.   
„Passiert das häufig?“, fragte Loki und sah alles andere als glücklich drein.  
„Drei Mal seit deinem Angriff.“, antwortete Steve. Sofort waren diese grünen Augen wieder auf ihn gerichtet. Die Augenbrauen waren erneut zusammengezogen. Augenblicklich spürte Steve wieder dieses komische ziehen in seiner Brust. Was war das nur? War er so angespannt, dass ihr Gast plötzlich irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes tun könnte? Tony schien so ruhig in seiner Gegenwart. Selbst Pepper ließ er problemlos in seine Nähe.  
Dann nickte der Asgardier. „Ich verstehe.“, holte ihn seine Stimme wieder aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Okay, wo das jetzt geklärt ist-“, ergriff Tony wieder das Wort und richtete sich auf. „- können wir ja weiterarbeiten.“ Der Milliardär hielt Loki eine Hand hin. Steve sah, wie der Asgardier zögerte, dann aber danach griff und sich hochziehen ließ. Der schmerzerfüllte Ausdruck, der über das bleiche Gesicht huschte, entging Steve nicht. Er und Pepper standen ebenfalls auf.  
„Whoa! Geht´s?“, fragte Tony und packte mit seiner zweiten Hand zu als der Asgardier auf seinen Beinen schwankte. Er griff nach seinem Oberarm und versuchte ihn zu stabilisieren. „Loki?“  
Doch Steve sah, wie Lokis Knie unter der Last nachgaben und sprang hinzu. Er schlang einen Arm um die schmale Taille und lehnte den Körper des Asgardiers gegen seinen. Nicht nur der Infektionsgeruch sprang ihn geradezu an, ebenso konnte er die Nässe am Rücken spüren, wo er ihn umfasste. Innerlich fluchte er.  
„Das geht so nicht weiter.“, sagte er schließlich und hob Loki auf seine Arme, als dieser komplett das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. „Jarvis, sag Bruce er soll mit dem Verbandszeug hier nach unten kommen. Erklär ihm, was passiert ist.“, wies Steve die KI an und ging zu der Couch. Vorsichtig ließ er den Bewusstlosen darauf nieder. Er achtete darauf ihn nicht aus Versehen auf den Rücken zu rollen.  
„Das wird ihm nicht gefallen.“, kommentierte Tony und setzte sich an Lokis Füßen auf die Couch.  
„Nein, wird es nicht.“, stimmte Steve zu und setzte sich an seinem Kopfende hin. Er hoffte, der Asgardier würde einfach bewusstlos bleiben, bis er einen neuen Verband auf dem Rücken hatte. Wenn nicht, dann würde er ihn festhalten müssen. Aber es stand außer Frage, dass sie etwas tun mussten. „Hat er inzwischen etwas gegessen oder getrunken?“, fragte er nach.  
„Einen Twinkie, einen Marshmallow und etwa einen Liter Wasser.“, fasste Tony zusammen. „Und halt mir jetzt keinen Vortrag über gesunde Ernährung.“  
„Wir haben vorhin versucht ihn dazu zu bringen mit uns zu essen, aber daraus ist nichts geworden.“, fügte Pepper noch hinzu. Unschlüssig stand sie vor der Couch und schien nicht so richtig zu wissen, was sie tun sollte. Ebenso wie Tony schien sie einen Narren an Loki gefressen zu haben. Das war wirklich schnell gegangen. Andererseits hat sie ihn während der Alieninvasion ja auch nicht bekämpfen müssen und kannte nur diese jämmerlich aussehende Version von ihm. Das machte es wahrscheinlich sehr leicht für sie Mitleid mit ihm zu empfinden. Die herzerwärmenden Geschichten, die sie von Thor kannten, taten wahrscheinlich das Restliche.  
Als Bruce schließlich durch die Tür trat, sah er deutlich gerädert aus. Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und er hatte sich diesmal nicht die Mühe gemacht sich erneut anzukleiden. Barfuß, in Pyjamahosen und einem T-Shirt ging er auf sie zu. Um seine Müdigkeit noch etwas zu unterstreichen, gähnte er.  
„Wisst ihr eigentlich wie sich Schlafentzug auf Menschen auswirkt?“, fragte er. „Konzentrationsschwäche, Hypertonie, Epilepsie, Psychosen, Depersonalisationsstörungen, Wahrnehmungsstörungen, Reizbarkeit, Wahnsinn. Glaubt mir, keiner von euch will, dass ich etwas davon entwickle.“  
Pepper machte ihm bereitwillig Platz und er legte die mitgebrachten Sachen auf der Couch um Loki herum ab. „Tony, ich brauche Wasser. Pepper, wärest du so gut und holst neue Kleidung?“, bat er seine Freunde.  
„Natürlich.“, antwortete Pepper und verließ direkt den Workshop, während Tony sich erhob und im Badezimmer verschwand. Bruce zog sich ein paar Handschuhe an, bevor er nach der mitgebrachten Verbandschere griff und Lokis Shirt damit zerschnitt.  
„Uh…“, kommentierte er und zog die verklebten Stellen des Stoffs aus der Wunde heraus. Die Fetzen schmiss er einfach auf den Boden vor die Couch. „Das hat vor vier Tagen aber deutlich besser ausgesehen.“  
Ein Knoten bildete sich in Steves Hals als er auf die Wunde herabsah. Er hatte sich Lokis Rücken einige Male selbst angesehen. Das hier sah fast so schlimm aus wie zu Beginn. Nicht nur, dass der gesamte Rücken wieder vereitert zu sein schien, die Wundränder hatten sich innerhalb der vier Tage auch wieder ausgebreitet. Die nun ebenfalls sichtbaren über den gesamten Thorax verteilten Narben, deren Ursprung er nicht kannte, machte die Sache nicht angenehmer.  
„Clints Selbstheilungs-Theorie ist jetzt offiziell kompletter Blödsinn.“, machte Tony sich bemerkbar und stellte die Schüssel Wasser vor der Couch ab.  
„Ja, scheint so.“, stimmte Bruce zu und fing an mit sterilen Kompressen erst einmal grob und großflächig den Eiter abzuwischen. Immer wieder riss das gereizte Gewebe darunter auf, verursachte Blutungen. Das aggressive Rot unter dem gelblichen Belag stand in starkem Kontrast zu der schneeweißen Haut drumherum. „Was ehrlich gesagt seltsam ist. Ich meine, man sieht noch nicht einmal eine Narbe auf dem Sternum. Er sollte in der Lage sein das hier zu heilen.“  
„Er sagte, seine Magie sei damit beschäftigt ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Sein Rücken würde heilen, wenn es so weit sei.“, informierte Tony seine beiden Freunde. Steve konnte sehen wie wenig begeistert er war. „Aber das war ein Tabuthema. Hat mich danach wieder angeschwiegen.“, fügte er noch hinzu.  
„Das bringt uns an der Stelle nicht wirklich weiter. Wir müssen das hier zunächst jeden Tag machen. Die Infektion scheint ziemlich aggressiv zu sein, wenn sie in dieser kurzen Zeit wieder so groß wird.“, sagte Bruce und begann mit einer gründlichen Säuberung.  
„Meinst du, du bekommst ihn dazu überredet?“, fragte Steve an den Milliardär gewandt. Außer Tony hatte noch keiner von ihnen einen Zugang zu dem Asgardier. Zugegeben, außer Tony hatte sich auch keiner darum bemüht. Andererseits schien der sich aber auch geradezu darum zu reißen.  
„Ha! Der war nicht schlecht, Cap. Er hat sich heute früh mit der Kleidung unter die Dusche gestellt. Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Charme ausreicht, um ihn aus seinem Shirt zu bekommen.“, antwortete der Milliardär. „Aber so, wie er sich benimmt, werden wir öfters solche Gelegenheiten bekommen.“ Damit deutete er auf den Bewusstlosen auf der Couch und erntete fragende Blick von seinen Freunden. „Er isst kaum was, er trinkt kaum was und Jarvis hat mir erzählt, dass er auch nicht schläft. Das ist überhaupt kein Wunder, dass sein Zustand wieder schlechter wird.“, erklärte er.  
„Was soll das heißen, er schläft nicht?“, hackte Steve nach und besah sich ihren Gast erneut.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich denke es sind die Albträume. Beide Male, die er eingeschlafen ist, habe ich ihn etwa eine Stunde danach geweckt. Er war jetzt wieder seit gestern um drei Uhr morgens ununterbrochen wach.“, antwortete Tony und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Sein Blick war fest auf Loki geheftet. Er schien ratlos.  
„Nun ja, er ist kein Mensch.“, erinnerte Steve ihn. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was für Loki gut wäre. Das machte es auch äußerst schwierig ihm bei den gesundheitlichen Problemen zu helfen.  
„Thor und seine Freunde sind aber zumindest ein Anhaltspunkt. Wir wissen zwar nichts von Medikamenten, die wirken könnten, aber das Ess- und Schlafverhalten ist dem unseren doch recht ähnlich.“, gab Bruce zu bedenken ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzublicken.  
„Außer, dass Asgardier offenbar das Vierfache eines Menschen täglich an Nahrung zu sich nehmen.“, meldete Tony sich erneut. Wieder ein Punkt, der Steve schwer im Magen lag. Das stimmte alles. Ihre asgardischen Freunde hörten in der Regel kaum auf zu Essen und vor Mittag waren sie nicht aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Lokis Verhalten war also wahrscheinlich alles andere als normal.  
„Nun, wir haben alle gewusst, dass es zu psychischen Störungen kommen könnte.“, erinnerte Bruce sie und betrachtete seine Arbeit vor sich. Wischte noch einmal an den Wundrändern entlang und begann dann mit der Desinfektion.  
Pepper betrat den Workshop wieder. Sie setzte sich mit der Kleidung in ihren Armen vor die Couch, neben Tony und lehnte sich an ihn. „Wie sieht es aus?“, fragte sie und deutete kurz mit dem Kopf in Richtung des bewusstlosen Asgardiers.  
„Nicht so super.“, antwortete Tony ihr.  
„Und was können wir machen?“, hackte sie nach. Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit. Was konnten sie denn tun? So wie Steve seine Freunde ansah, war nicht schwer aus den Gesichtern herauszulesen, dass sie das genauso wenig wussten, wie er. Keiner von ihnen war Psychologe. Zwar war es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass der Asgardier wohl am ehesten das Gefühl von Sicherheit brauchte, doch er wusste nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte. Das war wohl eine Sache die Zeit brauchen würde. Doch Zeit, schien Loki nicht wirklich im Übermaß zu haben.  
Pepper verstand die Antwort. Schweigend senkte sie den Blick auf Lokis Gesicht und Tony schlang einen Arm um sie, zog sie näher an sich.  
Stumm sahen sie Bruce bei seiner Arbeit zu. Steve hatte ein Auge auf Lokis Gesicht. Wenn der aufwachte, würde er ihn festhalten müssen, damit Bruce die Behandlung zu Ende führen könnte. Als schließlich der Verband auf dem Rücken des Mannes befestigt worden war, atmete Steve erleichtert aus. Zum Glück war Loki bewusstlos geblieben.  
„Okay. Dann lass ihn uns noch umziehen.“, forderte Bruce auf und Steve nahm die Kleidung von Pepper entgegen. Vorsichtig zogen er und Bruce ihn zu Ende aus und kleideten ihn in die mitgebrachten Sachen. Pepper hatte sich für schwarze Sweatpants und ein grünes T-Shirt entschieden. Lockere Sachen, die an keiner Stelle reiben oder drücken würden.  
„Ich werde ihn hochbringen.“, verkündete Steve schließlich.  
„Lasst uns hoffen, er schläft dieses Mal länger als eine Stunde.“, kommentierte Tony, stand auf und zog seine Freundin dabei mit in die Höhe. Pepper löste sich von ihm und ging zum Schreibtisch. Sie fing an ein paar der Zettel darauf zusammenzupacken. Offenbar hatte sie sich wieder hier unten mit ihrer Arbeit hingesetzt, während Tony an seinen Sachen herumgeschraubt hatte.  
Steve nickte Tony zu und hob den Asgardier dann auf seine Arme. Er wog nichts. Es war 4 Tage her, dass er aufgewacht war. Wenn sein Gewicht sich verändert hatte, dann war es höchstens weniger geworden.  
Keiner sagte etwas als sie zusammen zum Fahrstuhl gingen und sich nacheinander eine Gute Nacht wünschten, als der Fahrstuhl auf den verschiedenen Stockwerken anhielt und dessen Bewohner die kleine Kabine verließen.  
Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, legte Steve den Asgardier mit dem Rücken nach oben vorsichtig in sein Bett und zog die Bettdecke über ihn. Ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend brachte ihn davon ab das Zimmer gleich wieder zu verlassen. Stattdessen machte er das Licht aus und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der im Raum stand, richtete seinen Blick auf das blasse Gesicht. Er hatte darauf verzichtet die Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Wenn Loki in völliger Dunkelheit aufwachte, würde er vielleicht sofort wieder durchdrehen. So wurde das Zimmer von den Lichtern New Yorks erhellt und Steve konnte problemlos das schlafende Gesicht betrachten. In diesem Moment fiel es dem Soldaten unheimlich schwer Loki mit den vielen Toten, die er zu verantworten hatte, in Verbindung zu bringen.  
„Jarvis, in Zukunft sagst du mir Bescheid, wenn Loki Albträume hat und nicht Tony.“ Steve wusste nicht wirklich, ob sein Freund die KI darauf angesetzt hatte ihm zu berichten, wenn der Asgardier Albträume bekam. Doch es hatte vorhin im Workshop so geklungen.  
„Ich befürchte, ich kann an dieser Stelle Mr. Starks Anweisung nicht einfach ignorieren, Captain Rogers.“, bestätigte die künstliche Stimme, was Steve sich eigentlich schon gedacht hatte.  
Doch anstelle das Zimmer nun zu verlassen, blieb Steve einfach sitzen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte den anderen Mann weiterhin an. Er folgte mit seinen Augen den Gesichtszügen, von den eingefallenen Augen über die herausstehenden Wangenknochen zu den rissigen, aufgesprungenen Lippen, die sich farblich nicht vom Rest des Gesichts unterschieden. Loki hatte bereits vor 16 Monaten nicht gesund ausgesehen. Thor hatte ebenfalls in einem ihrer vielen Gespräche angesprochen, dass sein kleiner Bruder krank ausgesehen hatte. Dass er nicht immer so blass gewesen war und die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen in der Regel nicht in seinem Gesicht prangten. Besonders wenn Thor betrunken war, hatte es ihn immer wieder dazu gebracht darüber zu sprechen wie sehr er Loki vermisste, wie sehr er das Geschehene bedauerte und ebenso wie unverständlich die Handlungen seines Bruders für ihn gewesen waren.  
So gerne würde Steve dem Donnergott sagen, dass sein kleiner Bruder hier war. Dass er ihn sehen konnte, ihm helfen konnte. Doch leider würden sie warten müssen, bis Thor sich dazu entschied sie von sich aus erneut zu besuchen.  
Ein leises Geräusch riss den Soldaten schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. Er konnte sehen, wie Loki die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Seine Lippen bewegten sich und seine Finger krallten sich in das Laken unter ihm. Erneut erklang das Geräusch. Steve konnte es nicht anders als als Wimmern beschreiben.  
Leise stand Steve auf und überwand die kurze Distanz. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und legte eine Hand auf den Arm des anderen Mannes. „Es ist okay.“, murmelte er. Sachte strich er den Arm entlang. „Du bist sicher.“, fügte er hinzu. „Keiner wird dir hier weh tun.“  
Solche Situationen waren Steve nicht fremd. Albträume und Schlafmangel kannte er noch vom Krieg. Viele Soldaten haben schlecht geschlafen. Die schrecklichen Dinge, die sie gesehen hatten, hatten sie selbst in ihren Träumen nicht losgelassen.  
Er murmelte weiterhin beruhigende Worte und strich seinen Arm entlang. Er strich ihm die schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Es schien zu helfen. Loki beruhigte sich wieder.  
Etwas entspannter lehnte Steve sich gegen das Bettgestell am Kopfende. Er würde noch etwas sitzen bleiben, bis er sich sicher war, dass der Asgardier nicht sofort wieder in seinen Albträumen versank.


	10. Chapter 10

Leise grummelnd grub Steve sein Gesicht noch etwas mehr in sein Kissen. Ein angenehmer Geruch lag ihm in der Nase. Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, was es war. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen tastete er nach seiner Bettdecke, die er wieder über sich zog und sich dabei umdrehte, damit die Sonne ihm nicht mehr ins Gesicht schien. Anscheinend hatte er vergessen die Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Mit matschigen Gedanken im Kopf herumschwirrend, blieb er noch eine für ihn nicht fassbare Zeit liegen, bevor sein Geist klarer wurde. Wie spät es wohl war? Sie hatten ja gestern Abend noch einiges zu tun bekommen und waren noch ziemlich lange wach gewesen. Immerhin war die Sonne schon so weit aufgegangen, dass sie ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, also würde es schon eher später Vormittag sein.  
Wahrscheinlich sollte er aufstehen und joggen gehen. Sicherlich war es bereits höchste Zeit. Seufzend drehte er sich entschlossen auf den Rücken und öffnete die Augen. Zeit aufzustehen!  
Irritiert starrte er an die Decke. Verunsichert richtete er sich im Bett auf. Das war Lokis Zimmer. Warum war er…?  
Als er den Blick zum Fenster wandte, sah er den Asgardier dort stehen. Genauso, wie er ihn gestern ins Bett gelegt hatte, mit den schwarzen Sweatpants und dem grünen T-Shirt, das Pepper für ihn ausgesucht hatte. Die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm seitlich ins Gesicht und unterstrichen nur noch den Kontrast zwischen der Hautfarbe und den dunklen Strähnen. Grüne Augen waren direkt auf ihn gerichtet. Zusammengezogene Augenbrauen unterstrichen die Skepsis in dem blassen Gesicht, als er Steve musterte.  
Schlagartig beschleunigte sich der Puls des Soldaten und er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Jegliche Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen. Diese grünen Augen schienen ihn zu durchleuchten. Konnte er hören wie sein Herz schlug? Konnte er es sehen?  
Irgendwie schien er nicht fähig seinen Blick abzuwenden, als wäre er geradezu hypnotisiert. Hypnose. Konnte Loki so etwas? Was in aller Welt tat er überhaupt noch in seinem Zimmer? In seinem Bett!? Oh Gott, er musste gestern einfach hier eingeschlafen sein, nachdem er den Asgardier hier abgelegt hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran den Anflug eines Albtraums bemerkt zu haben, der aber vergangen war. Steve hatte sich daraufhin mit aufs Bett gesetzt und noch ein paar Minuten warten wollen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er ruhig schlief. Wahrscheinlich war er dabei weggedöst.  
Ohne ein Wort drehte Loki sich wieder zum Fenster um und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach draußen. Als würde ein Zauber von ihm abfallen, spürte Steve, wie sein Körper anscheinend wieder willig war ihm zu gehorchen, wie das Gefühl in seine Gliedmaßen wieder zurückströmte.  
Langsam stieg er aus dem Bett und spielte mit dem Gedanken den Raum einfach zu verlassen. Das erschien ihm jedoch nach weiterer Überlegung wie eine Flucht und er entschied sich dagegen. Stattdessen trat er ebenfalls ans Fenster. Er musste den starken Impuls unterdrücken dem anderen Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Eine Eskalation direkt am Morgen wollte er nicht wirklich provozieren.  
Loki sah nicht einmal in seine Richtung. Die Nähe schien ihm nichts auszumachen, auch wenn kaum ein Meter zwischen ihnen war.  
„Hast du etwas länger schlafen können?“, fragte er schließlich und beobachtete den Asgardier. Zunächst kam keine Antwort und als Steve sich wieder abwenden wollte, ergriff Loki doch noch das Wort.  
„Jarvis informierte mich, ich hätte 9 Stunden geschlafen.“ Wie in Zeitlupe drehte der Asgardier sein Gesicht Steve zu und sah ihn wieder an. Für einen Moment schien es, als würde er etwas in seinem Gesicht suchen und Steve hatte erneut den Eindruck durchleuchtet zu werden. Er spürte wie sein Puls wieder schneller wurde, wie seine Ohren langsam heiß wurden. Was war nur mit ihm los? Wieso war er so nervös? Er erwartete eigentlich nicht, dass Loki jeden Moment durchdrehte. Erst recht nicht, nachdem er gestern einfach zusammengebrochen war und nur erneut bewiesen hatte, wie völlig am Ende er sein musste. Es gab keinen Grund nervös zu sein. Zumindest momentan war Loki völlig ungefährlich. Es sei denn, seine Magie hatte nichts mit seinem Zustand zu tun. Konnte er auch in diesem Zustand auf Magie zurückgreifen? Hätte er das dann nicht schon eher getan? Hätte er dann nicht schon seine Wunde geschlossen? Hätte er sie nicht alle schon längst unter seiner Kontrolle? Hatte er das vielleicht schon und sie haben es nur noch nicht bemerkt? Und Loki sah ihn schon wieder so skeptisch an.  
Schnell wandte er den Blick von dem anderen Mann ab und sah nach draußen. Oder zumindest richtete er seinen Blick dahin, denn er sah nicht wirklich was da vor seinen Augen war. Einige Sekunden lang konnte er noch geradezu spüren, wie Loki ihn mit diesem skeptischen Blick ansah, doch dann drehte auch dieser sich wieder New York zu.  
„Ihr habt meinen Rücken behandelt, nachdem ich das Bewusstsein verloren habe.“, warf Loki schließlich in die Stille hinein. Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Steve konnte auch keinerlei Emotionen in dieser Aussage hören, keine Wertung. Als wäre es weder gut noch schlecht gewesen.  
„Es war dringend nötig.“, antwortete er, ohne sich wieder zu ihm zu drehen und ebenso ohne jegliche Wertung. Zumindest hoffte er das. Stattdessen versuchte er eine Reaktion in der Spiegelung des Glases zu erkennen. Doch es schien nichts zu passieren.  
„Ich weiß.“, gab der Asgardier zu. An der Stelle konnte Steve sich nicht mehr davon abbringen und drehte sich wieder zu dem anderen Mann neben sich. Sein Blick huschte über den Rücken, dort wo der Verband sein musste, bevor er das Gesicht wieder fixierte. Doch Loki starrte einfach weiter aus dem Fenster. Es gab keinerlei Regung in dem blassen Gesicht.  
„Ich habe den Verband nicht wie beim letzten Mal abgerissen.“, sprach er weiter. „Er ist noch genau dort, wo Dr. Banner ihn platziert hat.“  
„Er sagte, wir sollten das zunächst jeden Tag erneuern.“, informierte Steve ihn. „Die Infektion ist wohl ziemlich aggressiv.“, wiederholte er dann Bruces Worte.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das möglich sein wird.“ Loki klang zweifelnd, als er das sagte, als wäre er sich selbst seiner Worte nicht ganz sicher. Seine Mimik spiegelte diese Unsicherheit wieder.  
„Warum?“, hackte Steve also nach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen das Fensterglas und betrachtete seinen Gesprächspartner. Loki presste seine Lippen zusammen. Das Schweigen zog sich über einige Sekunden hinweg, bevor der Asgardier schließlich erneut sprach.  
„So sehr mir auch der Verlust meiner Selbstbeherrschung missfällt, muss ich doch zugeben momentan dazu zu neigen.“ Seine eigene Antwort schien Loki deutlich zu verstimmen und für einen Moment schien er sein eigenes Spiegelbild voller Wut und Abneigung anzustarren, bevor seine Mimik wieder neutral wurde.  
Es war nicht schwer sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, was der Asgardier meinen musste. Die Angst, die jedes Mal in seinem Gesicht deutlich zu lesen war, wenn ihm jemand zu nahekam, war nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Steve konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was es auslösen könnte, wenn Bruce ihn anfasste. Außerdem schien Loki deutlich ein Problem damit zu haben sich auszuziehen. Wenn er Tony glauben wollte – und er sah keinen Grund an dieser Stelle, das nicht zu tun – so hatte Loki seine Kleidung selbst zum Duschen nicht abgelegt.  
„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit dir zu helfen?“, hackte der Soldat nach. „Ich meine, mit Medikamenten vielleicht? Schmerzmittel? Irgendetwas das bei dir wirkt und du tatsächlich nehmen würdest?“ Steve konnte nur versuchen sich vorzustellen, wie sehr es wehtun musste mit dieser riesigen Wunde auf dem Rücken aufrecht zu stehen. Andererseits war ihr Gast wahrscheinlich deutlich Schlimmeres gewohnt.  
Loki gab ein amüsiertes und gleichzeitig höhnisches Geräusch von sich. „Ich werde schon nicht zerbrechen, Captain.“  
„Das ist nicht, worüber ich mir Sorgen mache.“, gab Steve scharf zurück. Mit einem irritierten Gesichtsausdruck drehte der Asgardier den Kopf wieder in seine Richtung. Grüne Augen musterten ihn und Steve spürte wieder wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte. Doch er ignorierte es. „Hier geht es nicht darum, wie wir dich Odin übergeben. Ich weiß nicht, was du mit deinem Benehmen erreichen willst, aber uns ist allen klar, dass es dir wirklich nicht gut geht. Und du solltest dir helfen lassen.“ Er konnte hören, wie seine eigene Stimme schon fast etwas flehentlich klag. Vielleicht kam es ihm auch nur so vor, weil er sich so fühlte, denn eigentlich hatte er sich bemüht einen halbwegs neutralen Tonfall zu nutzen. Schnell rief er sich zur Ordnung, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich weiß, wir können dir nicht bei allem helfen. Wir wüssten nicht einmal wie. Wenn ich daran denke, was alles passiert ist, kann ich deine Ablehnung und dein Misstrauen auch verstehen, aber glaubst du wirklich, wir würden dein Essen vergiften?“ Steve hielt dem musternden Blick Lokis noch drei Sekunden stand, bevor er letztendlich seinen Blick nach unten richtete, den Kopf etwas senkte und müde mit der Hand über seine Augen fuhr. Diese gesamte Situation war äußerst kräftezehrend. Die Tatsache, dass der Asgardier sich mit seinem Verhalten nur weiter Schaden zufügte, obwohl er bereits so viel hinter sich hatte und offensichtlich keinerlei Reserven mehr besaß, setzte dem Soldaten zu. Ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit stellte sich bei ihm ein. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er überhaupt etwas tun? Loki war offensichtlich fähig deutlich Schlimmeres zu überleben. Er hatte Recht. Sterben würde er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht.  
„Ich gebe zu, die Bemühungen verwundern mich.“, ergriff Loki nach einiger Zeit erneut das Wort und ließ Steve wieder aufsehen. Der andere Mann hatte sich erneut der Stadt zugewandt. Doch es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass Lokis Augen immer wieder zum Soldaten hinüberglitten.  
„Keiner hier ist einverstanden mit dem, was SHIELD mit dir getan hat.“, erklärte Steve, auch wenn er nach dem gestrigen Gespräch über seine Definition von SHIELD an dieser Stelle noch einmal nachdenken müssen würde. Coulson schien von seiner Geschichte selbst zumindest überzeugt zu sein. Was Fury anging, so würde er sich selbst noch ein Bild machen müssen.  
„Eure Handlungen sind also von Schuldgefühlen gegenüber einem Massenmörder geleitet?“ Loki zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als er das sagte. Ganz so, als würde er über das Wetter reden. Steve wurde sich der Wahrheit in diesen Worten schmerzlich bewusst. Der Asgardier war für den Tod von Hunderten verantwortlich. Das war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Doch war das alles? War er einfach nur der verrückte Massenmörder, wie er sich selbst gerade darstellte? Jedes Mal, wenn Steve darüber nachdachte, sprang ihn die Erinnerungen an die Narben auf dem Oberkörper des Gottes an. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Folter ohnehin völlig inakzeptabel war, war in Steves Kopf die Schuldfrage deutlich ins wanken geraten. Würde Lokis Zustand ihm auch so zusetzen, wenn er nicht die Möglichkeit sah, dass dieser vielleicht nicht aus freien Stücken gehandelt hatte? Würde er sich anders fühlen, wenn er nicht befürchtete, dass Loki in dieser Situation einfach nur ein weiteres Opfer war? Würde Tony sich ihm gegenüber anders verhalten? Pepper? Tony und Bruce hatten diese Möglichkeit als erstes angesprochen.  
„Ist es das, was du bist?“, fragte er also aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Er beobachtete den anderen Mann nun selbst ganz genau, seinen eigenen Herzschlag ignorierend. Die feinen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und seine Oberlippe zuckte etwas. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann war keine Regung mehr zu erkennen. Dennoch drehte der Asgardier sich nun komplett zu seinem Gesprächspartner herum. Steve erkannte in den grünen Augen wieder so viel Bewegung. Es war fast, als könnte er durch sie hindurchsehen, wie Lokis Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitete, während seine Mimik komplett starr und emotionslos blieb.  
„Mir war nicht klar, dass das zur Diskussion steht.“, antwortete er schließlich. Er legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Für den Soldaten sah es aus, als würde der Asgardier wortwörtlich versuchen ihn aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten. Es machte ihn nur noch nervöser. Seine Ohren wurden wieder heiß.  
„Was wäre deine Sicht der Dinge?“, hackte Steve trotzdem stur nach. Er hoffte, dass er es hinbekam einigermaßen souverän zu klingen, denn für ihn hörte sich seine Stimme reichlich wackelig an. Allerdings war es auch schwer sich selbst zu beurteilen, wenn das Blut so laut in den eigenen Ohren rauschte.  
Stille breitete sich aus. Steve wusste nicht, wie lange sie einfach nur dastanden und sich gegenseitig anstarrten. Sein Zeitgefühl ging ihm völlig abhanden. Dann drehte sich der Asgardier plötzlich wieder zum Fenster. „Ich schätze `Monster´ ist auch weiterhin die einfachste Sicht.“, ergriff Loki erneut das Wort, offensichtlich wenig geneigt sich wirklich zu erklären. Es klang fast, als würde er das Thema als zweitrangig einfach abtun wollen. Oder als wäre es einfach zu schwer sich damit zu beschäftigen.  
„Wir wollen nicht `einfach´. Wir wollen die Wahrheit.“, drängte Steve etwas und machte einen Schritt auf den anderen Mann zu, stand jetzt direkt neben ihm. Der Asgardier reagierte nicht darauf. Als hätte er ihn gar nicht erst bemerkt. Trotzdem hörte Steve ein gemurmeltes „Wollt ihr nicht.“ Anscheinend war es nicht wirklich für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen, denn der Asgardier schien mit seinen Gedanken bereits komplett woanders zu sein. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, schien unfokussiert und dennoch folgten die Augen etwas vor sich, das nicht da war. Als würde nur er es sehen können. Ein besorgter Ausdruck zeichnete sich in dem blassen Gesicht ab.  
„Loki?“, sprach Steve den anderen Mann an. Es passierte nichts. Hörte er ihn nicht? Ignorierte er ihn? „Loki!“ Ohne weiter nachzudenken griff Steve nach dem Außerirdischen, umfasste seinen Oberarm und wollte ihn zu sich umdrehen. Doch da schlug dieser auch schon nach ihm, zog und zerrte an seinem Arm, versuchte panisch sich zu befreien. „Rühr mich nicht an!“, schrie er Steve entgegen. Pures Grauen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, die grünen Augen von blankem Horror erfüllt auf ihn gerichtet.  
Sofort löste der Soldat seinen Griff. Loki stolperte nach hinten, schreckensgeweitete Augen unablässig auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet. Von seiner eigenen Wucht nach hinten gerissen, stieß er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Sein Atem ging heftig. Er zitterte deutlich wahrnehmbar. Es schien fast, als wollte er mit der Wand hinter sich verschmelzen, so sehr drückte er sich dagegen.  
„Loki.“, sprach ihn Steve ruhig an. Oder zumindest hoffte er, dass er ruhig sprach. Denn er fühlte sich alles andere als ruhig. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist in Sicherheit.“ In der Hoffnung ihn damit etwas zu beruhigen, machte Steve zwei Schritte zurück. „Niemand wird dir hier etwas antun.“, versprach er. Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr er selbst diese Worte genauso meinte. Es war nicht einfach so dahingesagt. Er hatte noch nie etwas ernster gemeint. Niemand würde den Asgardier anrühren! Dafür würde Steve definitiv sorgen. Egal wer es wagen würde das zu versuchen.  
Nach für Steve undefinierbarer Zeit löste Loki seinen panischen Blick von ihm. Es war nur kurz. Er schien sich umzusehen, als wüsste er nicht, wo er war, dann fixierte er wieder den Soldaten. Einige Minuten später erneut, diesmal länger, bis sein Blick schließlich auf dem Boden haften blieb. Die hektische, unregelmäßige Atmung wurde ruhiger. Er blinzelte mehrmals, schüttelte den Kopf leicht und fuhr schließlich mit einer zitternden Hand über sein Gesicht und in die Haare, strich tiefschwarze Strähnen nach hinten. Steve musste ein fast unbändiges Verlangen bekämpfen die Distanz zwischen ihnen einfach zu überwinden und den anderen Mann schützend in seine Arme zu ziehen. Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er biss die Zähne aufeinander. Auch wenn Loki ihr Feind war, das hier war einfach falsch! Und er konnte noch nicht einmal jemanden dafür belangen. Er musste einfach akzeptieren, dass sie diesen Mann so sehr misshandelt und auseinandergenommen hatten.  
„Verzeiht, Captain.“, riss Lokis Stimme ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah nicht erneut hoch, sondern fixierte nur den Teppich vor sich. „Wie ich bereits sagte, meine Selbstbeherrschung lässt zu wünschen übrig.“ Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er rutschte an der Wand nach unten, zog seine Beine an, kauerte sich zusammen und legte seine Stirn auf den Knien ab. Seine Hände legte er auf seinem Hinterkopf ab und verflocht dort die Finger ineinander, sodass seine Arme Steve den Blick auf sein Gesicht verwehrten.  
Völlig erstarrt beobachtete der Soldat den anderen Mann. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte. Sein Gehirn war wie leer geblasen. Von der Wut war nichts mehr übrig. Lediglich das Gefühl völliger Hilflosigkeit war präsenter denn je. Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Jarvis ihn ansprach, aber der Inhalt ging völlig an ihm vorbei. Er konnte nicht aufhören den Asgardier anzustarren, der wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden kauerte.  
Erst als ihm plötzlich jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, war er fähig seine Gedanken wieder einzusammeln. Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zur Seite. Tony stand neben ihm. Er wirkte besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung, Cap?“, fragte er ruhig. Pepper huschte wortlos an ihnen beiden vorbei und direkt auf Loki zu. Sofort holte der Soldat Luft, um sie davon abzuhalten ihm zu nahe zu kommen, doch Tony unterbrach ihn, bevor er auch nur anfing. „Das passt schon. Du wirst sehen.“  
Steve beobachtete wie die Frau sich etwa einen halben Meter vor dem Asgardier hinhockte. Er konnte ihre Stimme hören, aber sie war so leise, dass er nichts verstand.  
„Was ist passiert?“, ergriff Tony erneut das Wort.  
Sichtlich bemüht löste Steve den Blick von Loki und wandte sich dem Milliardär neben sich zu. Tony beachtete Loki und Pepper gar nicht, sondern schien ihn zu mustern.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau.“, fing er an. „Ich habe ihn am Arm angefasst. Das war wohl nicht so gut.“, erklärte er schließlich. Immerhin war das der Moment gewesen, als alles komplett aus den Fugen geraten war.  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“, bestätigte Tony. Er drehte den Kopf in Richtung der beiden anderen Anwesenden. „Hey, Lokes, alles wieder gut!?“, rief er herüber und als Steve seinem Blick folgte, erkannte er, dass der Asgardier zwar immer noch zusammengekauert dasaß, sein Kopf aber nach hinten gegen die Wand gelehnt war. Pepper saß direkt neben ihm. Sie berührten sich an den Schultern. Auf Tonys Frage hin, nickte der Asgardier nur, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Frau neben sich zuwandte, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten schien. Es schien für die beiden so leicht zu sein. Er sah wie Pepper lächelte und neckisch mit einem Knie gegen sein Bein stieß, lachte und ihrem Gesprächspartner ein Grinsen entlockte.  
„Hab ich´s nicht gesagt?“, hackte Tony nach. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, warf Steve noch einen von Stolz erfüllten Blick zu und ging zu den beiden herüber. „Ich und Pepper wollten in den Workshop. Bist du dabei?“ Ein erfreutes Lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen des Asgardiers aus als er zu Tony hochsah, der direkt vor ihm stehen geblieben war und ihm eine Hand hinstreckte.  
Steve blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er diese Reaktion auf die Einladung sah. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und er spürte erneut, wie seine Ohren heiß wurden. Er sah zu, wie der Außerirdische nach der Hand des Milliardärs griff und sich von ihm hochziehen ließ. Offensichtlich zufrieden klopfte Tony ihm auf den Rücken, eine Stelle, von der Steve wusste, dass sie gesund war.  
„Steve?“, sprach Pepper ihn an, als sie an ihm vorbeigingen. Es fiel ihm schwer seine Augen von den anderen beiden Männern zu lösen. Sie musterte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick. Schien sich dann aber dagegen zu entscheiden es anzusprechen. „Ich verlasse New York heute Nacht wieder. Ich wollte noch einen gemütlichen Filmeabend mit euch verbringen. Natascha und Clint sind ja leider weg, aber Bruce hat schon zugesagt. Hast du auch Zeit?“  
„Ja. Klar.“, bestätigte er und lächelte die Frau vor sich an. „Sag einfach Bescheid, wenn es los geht.“  
Erfreut lächelnd nickte sie, bevor sie ihrem Freund aus dem Raum hinaus folgte und Steve allein zurückließ.  
Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Die Magenkrämpfe schienen nicht so richtig nachlassen zu wollen. Letztendlich entschied er sich sie einfach zu ignorieren und verließ das Zimmer in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Er musste sich unbedingt noch die Akte ansehen, die Coulson ihm freigeschaltet hatte.  
„Jarvis, haben Clint oder Natascha sich gemeldet?“, fragte er nach. Sie müssten eigentlich schon längst in Mexiko angekommen sein.  
„Eine Sprachnachricht von Agent Barton ist eingegangen. Agent Romanoff hat GPS Daten geschickt.“, bestätigte Jarvis und spielte Clints Nachricht auf ein Handzeichen von Steve ab. „Hey Mum!“, trällerte Clints Stimme durch den Fahrstuhl. „Wir sind da. Noch hat keiner auf uns geschossen. Das macht Nat etwas nervös. Ich finde, das ist mal eine schöne Abwechslung. Ich hoffe, Snow White macht euch keine Schwierigkeiten. Bis dann.“  
„Was ist Snow White?“, fragte der Soldat schließlich. Er verließ den Fahrstuhl und ging zu seinem Appartement. Clint hatte Loki nun schon zum zweiten Mal so genannt. Es war wahrscheinlich besser die Anlehnung zu verstehen.  
„Snow White ist der Titel eines Märchens der Brüder Grimm. Es gibt verschiedene Filmadaptionen. Die bekannteste Version ist wohl der Zeichentrickfilm der Walt Disney Studios.“  
Ein Märchen? Er beschloss es sich später anzusehen. Nachdem er die Akte über Yelena Belova durchgelesen hatte. Er schnappte sich eine Flasche Wasser aus seinem Kühlschrank und setzte sich mit seinem Tablet auf das Sofa, um die Berichte zu überfliegen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er damit fertig war. Nach kurzem Zögern, suchte er sich als nächstes schließlich in der online Bibliothek das Märchen heraus und las es durch. Es war nicht lang und am Ende hatte er zumindest eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, warum Clint den Namen als passend empfand, auch wenn er nicht dachte, dass Loki das als schmeichelnd empfinden würde.  
Er legte das Tablet wieder weg und spielte mit dem Gedanken in die Trainingshalle zu gehen. Sein Magenkrampf hatte sich zwar gelöst, aber dafür fühlte sich sein Thorax erneut an, als würde ihn jemand zusammendrücken. Was war nur los mit ihm?  
Weiß wie Schnee, ging ihm durch den Kopf und er sah erneut vor seinem inneren Auge, wie der Asgardier sich panikartig gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte. Der Blick, mit dem er Steve angesehen hatte, war so verzweifelt, so voller Angst gewesen. Fast wie das erste Mal, nachdem er aufgewacht war. Nur schlimmer. Dieses von Entsetzen erfüllte Grün in diesem schneeweißen Gesicht umrahmt von dunklen Strähnen, schwarz wie Ebenholz.  
Mit einem Mal sprang Steve auf, rannte ins Badezimmer und war gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sich ins Waschbecken zu übergeben. Hustend und spuckend lehnte er sich gegen das Porzellan und umfasste die Ränder. Er spürte, wie das Material unter seinen Fingerspitzen nachgab. Eine neue Welle der Übelkeit ließ ihn sich erneut vorbeugen und den kläglichen Rest an Magensaft, den er noch bei sich behalten hatte, ausspucken.  
Er wartete noch einige Minuten, bis er es wagte sich wiederaufzurichten. Wegen seiner Magenkrämpfe heute Morgen hatte er noch gar nichts gegessen. Wo war das auf einmal hergekommen? Mal abgesehen davon, dass sowas wie eine Nahrungsmittelvergiftung oder eine gewöhnliche Infektionskrankheit bei seinem Körper ohnehin nicht möglich sein sollte. Irritiert von der Situation spülte er sich den Mund aus und betrachtete den Schaden am Waschbecken. Es war zwar noch funktionsfähig, aber jeder würde sofort sehen, dass es beschädigt war. Das war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Zu Beginn hatte er dauernd irgendetwas kaputt gemacht, weil er seine Kraft nicht hatte einschätzen können. Es war irgendwie peinlich, dass es erneut geschehen war.  
„Darf ich mich erkundigen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, Captain Rogers? Vielleicht sollte ich Dr. Banner informieren?“, schlug die KI vor.  
Schnell winkte Steve ab. „Nein. Alles in Ordnung, Jarvis.“, lehnte er ab. Die KI verstummte wieder und Steve sammelte die herausgebrochenen Stücke des Porzellans vom Boden auf, um diese im Mülleimer zu entsorgen.  
Der Tag hatte schon seltsam begonnen. Vielleicht sollte er es heute einfach ruhig angehen lassen. Also holte er sich eine weitere Flasche Wasser und zog sich mit einem Kunstbildband, den er von Pepper vor einigen Wochen als sie aus Frankreich zurückgekommen war, geschenkt bekommen hatte, in sein Bett zurück. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er es geschafft hatte sich abzulenken, doch dann genoss er die künstlerische Pracht und betrachtete begeistert die verschiedenen Gemälde, die im Buch abgedruckt worden waren. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, denn er konnte es kaum glauben, wie spät es schon war, als Jarvis ihn plötzlich darauf aufmerksam machte, dass Pepper und Tony offenbar beschlossen hatte sich nun im Gemeinschaftsraum einzufinden.  
Ordentlich packte Steve den Bildband wieder zurück an seinen Platz, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach oben machte. Als er den Gemeinschaftraum betrat, roch er sofort, dass offensichtlich jemand Pizza bestellt hatte. Sofort knurrte sein Magen. Kein Wunder, immerhin hatte er ja auch noch nichts zu Essen bekommen heute. Steve hatte erst abwarten wollen, nachdem er sich vorhin ja eher nicht so gut gefühlt hatte. Doch nun schritt er erfreut in den Küchenbereich, wo Pepper sich offenbar an einem Salat versuchte während Tony einen Stapel an Teller und Besteck gerade in Richtung Fernsehecke trug.  
„Hey Cap.“, begrüßte er ihn im Vorbeigehen. „Ich weiß, du willst dich nützlich machen. Wir brauchen noch Gläser.“  
Steve kam der Aufforderung nach und holte vier Gläser aus einem der Küchenschränke, als er aus den Augenwinkeln Lokis schmale Gestalt erkannte. Überrascht drehte er den Kopf in entsprechende Richtung. Sein Herz schlug sofort eine Spur schneller. Der Asgardier stand neben Pepper, die ihm gerade eine Schüssel mit ihrem Salat in die Arme drückte. Kurz schaute er von der Frau vor sich auf und direkt zum Soldaten, nickte ihm kurz zu und verschwand dann wieder wortlos Tony hinterher.  
Steve starrte ihm nach und muss irritierter ausgesehen haben, als er dachte. „Ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, dass wir ihn auch hier haben.“, sprach Pepper ihn an, lief zum Kühlschrank und holte eine kleine Glasflasche mit Salatdressing heraus.  
„Ja! Natürlich.“, bestätigte der Soldat sofort und wandte sich seiner Gesprächspartnerin zu. „Ich bin nur überrascht, dass er sich darauf einlässt.“, äußerte er seine Verwunderung und zog noch ein fünftes Glas aus dem Schrank, bevor er ihn wieder schloss.  
„Ich denke, das wird ihm guttun.“, sagte Pepper, lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen den Kühlschrank und blickte in Richtung des Fernsehbereiches. Steve drehte sich ebenfalls in die Richtung. Erst jetzt bemerkte er Bruce, der gerade mit den Pizzakartons zu kämpfen schien. Offenbar war ihm heute die Aufgabe zugefallen die Pizzen in Stücke zu schneiden. Loki hatte die Schüssel abgestellt und stand nun direkt neben Tony, der in einer Unterhaltung mit dem Wissenschaftler zu stecken schien. Bruce sah immer wieder auf, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Leider stand Loki mit dem Rücken zu ihm, sodass Steve seine Mimik nicht lesen konnte. Plötzlich legte der Milliardär einen Arm um Lokis Taille und zog ihn an sich. Tonys Hand kam auf der Hüfte des Asgardiers zum Ruhen. Lokis einzige Reaktion darauf war, dass er nicht darauf reagierte. Keine Panikattacke, kein Versuch sich von ihm zu lösen, kein Garnichts! Lehnte er sich da sogar in die Umarmung hinein?  
Steve spürte wie sich sein Magen unvermittelt wieder zusammenkrampfte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich erneut, diesmal unangenehm.  
„Er scheint mit Bruce umgehen zu können.“, bemerkte er schließlich und versuchte das beklemmende Gefühl, das sich in seiner Brust breitmachte zu ignorieren. Was war nur los mit ihm?  
„Ja. Es war überraschend problemlos.“, stimmte Pepper ihm zu. „Komm. Wir haben alles.“ Damit setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung, doch Steve hielt sie auf.  
„Warte.“ Er riss seinen Blick von Loki und Tony los und drehte sich zu der fragend schauenden Frau um. Sie legte den Kopf schief und lächelte, als er einen Moment nach Worten suchte. Offenbar war ihm anzusehen, dass er gerade einen Moment brauchte, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er selbst nicht so genau, was er sagen wollte. „Tony scheint gar kein Problem mehr zu sein. Und du auch nicht. Was ist passiert?“, fragte er schließlich. Es war ziemlich irritierend zu sehen, wie Tony den Asgardier behandelte. Es war noch viel irritierender, dass der ganz offensichtlich kein Problem damit zu haben schien.  
„Die beiden haben einen gemeinsamen Nenner gefunden.“, antwortete Pepper. „Loki versteht ziemlich viel Tonys Arbeit. Er geht mit ziemlicher Begeisterung an das Thema heran. Ich denke, das macht es ihm einfach Tonys Nähe zu akzeptieren.“, erklärte sie. „Ich selbst bin wahrscheinlich schon deshalb kein Problem, weil er mich nicht als Bedrohung wahrnimmt.“  
Sie haben also Gemeinsamkeiten in ihrer Arbeit gefunden. Deshalb hatte Loki kein Problem damit, dass Tony so anhänglich war? Bei Pepper war die Sache noch etwas anders. Sie hatte ihm im Kampf nie gegenübergestanden. Der Außerirdische hatte sie erst vor ein paar Tagen kennengelernt und war sofort äußerst höflich und charmant ihr gegenüber aufgetreten. Obwohl er ganz offensichtlich schon gewusst hatte, wer sie war.  
War das schon alles? Würde das bei Steve auch funktionieren? Würde Loki auch seine Nähe so akzeptieren, wenn sie eine Gemeinsamkeit fänden? Irgendetwas? Oder wenn er sich nur ähnlich lang in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung aufhalten würde? Würde er sich dann vielleicht an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnen und ihn akzeptieren? Könnte er ihn dann auch einfach so an sich ziehen ohne eine Panik auszulösen?  
Nervös biss der Soldat sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Steve?“, sprach Pepper ihn an und lehnte sich etwas vor. Er spürte ihre Hand auf seinem Oberarm. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte sie ihn mit deutlich wahrnehmbarer Besorgnis in der Stimme.  
Schnell zwang er sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und wollte schon etwas halb gelogenes antworten, als Tonys Stimme herüberschallte. „Hey! Cap, bist du wieder festgefroren? Kommt schon! Die Pizza wird kalt!“  
Ohne eine Antwort, drehte der Soldat sich um, schnappte sich die herausgesuchten Gläser und lief zu den anderen. Pepper folgte ihm. Wortlos stellte er alles ab. Bruce hatte sich mit einem beladenen Teller inzwischen in einen Sessel gesetzt, während Tony mit Loki auf der Couch saß. Beide hatten ebenfalls Teller mit Pizza darauf in den Händen. Doch während sowohl Bruce als auch Tony bereits dabei waren ihr Essen zu verschlingen, beäugte der Asgardier sein Essen noch unentschlossen. Pepper setzte sich auf Tonys andere Seite, warf Steve aber noch einen Blick zu, der ihm sofort klar machte, dass sein aufgesetztes Lächeln sie nicht im Geringsten überzeugt hatte. Doch sie sprach es nicht an. Stattdessen griff sie nach einem unbenutzten Teller und tat sich sowohl Pizza als auch Salat auf.  
Auch er holte sich etwas zu Essen und nahm auf einem Sessel Platz, der direkt neben dem Couchende stand, auf dem Loki saß. Steve entging der misstrauische Blick nicht, der ihm zugeworfen wurde, doch er entschied sich dafür ihn zu ignorieren.  
„Also, da Clint eigentlich an der Reihe mit Filmaussuchen ist, habe ich das mal übernommen.“, ergriff Tony das Wort. „Jarvis, los geht´s.“  
Das Licht wurde automatisch durch die KI gedimmt, als der Bildschirm ansprang. Steve erkannte den Film nicht. Doch es war klar, dass Tony sich offenbar für einen älteren Streifen entschieden hatte. Die Machart war eindeutig nicht auf dem Stand der heutigen Technik. Er versuchte sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren, doch er merkte sehr schnell, dass er mehr daran interessiert war, wie Loki sich verhielt. Also schielte er immer wieder zur Seite.  
Der Asgardier saß ziemlich entspannt wirkend auf der Couch. Sein Blick war auf den Fernseher gerichtet und Steve erkannte erleichtert, dass er offenbar von der Pizza gegessen hatte. Es war nicht viel, aber immerhin hatte er etwas gegessen.  
Froh über diese Entwicklung lehnte der Soldat sich zurück und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Bildschirm. Er sah ein paar Kindern auf Fahrrädern zu, wie sie durch die Gegend fuhren.  
Als nächstes sah er wieder Loki an, der von Tony ein Glas mit Orangensaft in die Hand gedrückt bekam und es ohne den Milliardär oder das Glas überhaupt anzusehen entgegennahm und an die Lippen setzte. Lippen, die noch immer schmerzhaft aufgesprungen aussahen.  
Als er wieder zum Fernseher sah, war ein braunes Wesen mit gedrungen aussehendem Körper und deutlich zu langem Hals auf dem ein breiter, flacher Kopf thronte zu sehen. Es streckte einen überlangen Arm aus und sein Zeigefinger fing an zu leuchten.  
Dann beobachtete er wieder die Couch. Pepper hatte sich inzwischen hingelegt und ihr Kopf lag auf Tonys Schoß. Der war dafür näher an Loki herangerückt, wahrscheinlich, damit seine Freundin genug Platz hatte. Der Außerirdische war wieder dabei seine Pizza zu essen. Tony hatte einen Arm über Pepper drapiert, der andere lag ausgestreckt auf der Rückenlehne hinter Loki. Bestimmt berührten Lokis schwarze Strähnen Tonys Arm.  
Steves gesamter Bauch schien sich zu verknoten. Vielleicht hätte er keine fettige Pizza essen sollen. Er hatte schließlich schon bemerkt, dass sein Magen etwas angeschlagen zu sein schien. Er stellte den Teller auf dem Tisch ab und zwang sich wieder dem Film zu folgen. Inzwischen waren dort Leute in Dekontaminations-Anzügen zu sehen die der Hauptcharakter beobachtete. Der Soldat wusste überhaupt nicht, worum es dort ging. Die Gruppe an Kindern schien jemanden befreien zu wollen, der telefonieren wollte. Oder telefoniert hatte? Was auch immer! Es hatte eh keinen Sinn mehr.  
Er schielte erneut zur Couch. Dort lehnte Loki nun gegen Tony. Er war zusammengesackt, sein Kopf lag auf der Schulter des Milliardärs und die Augen waren geschlossen, die Lippen standen leicht offen. Tony hatte seinen Arm nun richtig um den Asgardier geschlungen.  
Steve starrte das Bild an. Er versuchte es noch nicht einmal mehr zu verbergen. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er nicht so offensichtlich hatte sein wollen.  
„Steve?“, riss ihn Tonys Stimme schließlich aus der Starre. „Was ist los?“  
Erschrocken schaute er von Lokis schlafendem Gesicht hoch. Verwirrt sah sein Freund ihn an. Ebenso wie Pepper, obwohl sie eher skeptisch aussah.  
Schnell winkte der Soldat ab und drehte sich wieder nach vorne, wo die Kinder inzwischen auf ihren Fahrrädern durch die Luft flogen. Was war das denn bitte für ein Film?  
Stur starrte Steve auf den Bildschirm. Er konnte die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde auf ihm spüren, doch er versuchte sie zu ignorieren, ebenso wie den Knoten in seiner Magengegend. Vom Rest des Films bekam Steve nichts mehr mit. Auch wenn er zusah, waren seine Gedanken die ganze Zeit bei Loki, doch er wagte es nicht sich erneut umzudrehen. Er hatte sich ohnehin schon auffällig genug verhalten.  
Als der Abspann endlich lief, löste der Soldat sich aus seiner absichtlichen Starre. Er versuchte weiterhin jeglichen Blickkontakt zu meiden, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass der Rest der Gruppe ihn anstarrte. Letztendlich gab er sich geschlagen und sah auf. Selbst Bruce beäugte ihn.  
„Wenn du ein Problem mit seiner Anwesenheit hast, dann sag mir das jetzt. Ansonsten will ich nichts hören und auch keine gruselig starrenden Blicke mehr sehen.“, brach Tony als erstes die Stille. Pepper hatte sich wieder aufgesetzt und musterte Steve, während Tony weiterhin den schlafenden Asgardier im Arm hielt. Wie er den Arm um den schmalen Körper des anderen Mannes geschlungen hatte und ihn an sich drückte, sah es aus, als wollte er ihn vor etwas beschützen. Steve fragte sich, ob er wirklich so bedrohlich gewirkt hatte.  
„Was?“ Deutlich verwirrt starrte er Tony an als der Sinn seiner Worte in seinem Gehirn ankam. „Nein. Ich war nur überrascht, dass er freiwillig hier war. Das ist alles.“, versuchte er die Situation zu klären.  
„So sieht überrascht bei dir aus? Du hast ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt als wolltest du ihn auffressen.“, erwiderte der Milliardär.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Tony. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“, antwortete Steve nur erneut. Er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. Irgendetwas hatte ihn die ganze Zeit gestört. Irgendetwas hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beschäftigt und ihn fast dazu gezwungen Loki dauernd anzustarren. Sein Magenproblem hatte die Situation nicht angenehmer gemacht. Aber er konnte irgendwie nicht sagen, was ihn gestört hatte. Er wusste es nicht. Objektiv betrachtet, war alles in Ordnung gewesen.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass Tony den Mund öffnete, um zu widersprechen, doch Pepper hielt ihn auf und erinnerte alle daran, dass sie langsam losmusste. Sie bat ihren Freund ihren Koffer schon mal aus dem Zimmer zu holen und auch wenn sie dabei zuckersüß klang, war vollkommen klar, dass es sich eher um einen Befehl als eine Bitte gehandelt hatte. Einen kleinen Moment sah es fast so aus, als wollte der Milliardär widersprechen, doch dann klappte er seinen Mund wieder zu. Vorsichtig ließ er Loki mit dem Oberkörper auf die Couch sinken und verschwand dann in Richtung des Fahrstuhls.  
„Lasst und aufräumen.“, schlug Pepper als nächstes vor und lächelte freundlich. Sie sah Steve einen Moment länger an als nötig gewesen wäre.  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stand die Frau auf und fing an das Geschirr zusammenzuräumen. Bruce schmiss die Pizzareste in eine Pizzaschachtel, bevor er anfing die leeren zusammenzufalten, während Steve anfing die Flaschen zurück in die Küche zu tragen. Er war Pepper dankbar dafür, dass sie die Diskussion so schnell beendet hatte. Das Thema war unangenehm. Es war seltsam und er wusste keine Antwort auf die Fragen.  
„Kunst.“, durchbrach die zierliche Frau schließlich die Stille, während sie den restlichen Salat in einen kleineren Behälter umfüllte. Bruce war im Wohnbereich und wischte den Tisch, sodass Steve mit ihr alleine war. Irritiert sah er die Frau neben sich an. „Ich habe mit Loki über Kunst gesprochen. Er schien ziemlich interessiert. Das könntest du mal versuchen.“, fügte sie hinzu und grinste ihn an.  
Der Soldat brauchte einen Moment um die Aussage einzuordnen. Kunst war tatsächlich etwas, das außer ihm und Pepper wahrscheinlich niemand anderes ansprechen würde. Dankbar für diesen Vorschlag nickte er ihr wortlos zu und sie strich ihm in einer beruhigenden Art über den Arm, bevor sie sich den Salat schnappte und ihn im Kühlschrank verstaute.  
Zusammen hatten sie den Wohnbereich aufgeräumt als Tony zurückkam. „Happy wartet unten im Wagen auf dich. Ich bring dich noch runter.“  
Lächelnd drückte Pepper ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie sich Bruce und Steve nacheinander zuwandte und sich mit einer Umarmung von ihnen verabschiedete. Zusammen verließ das Paar den Raum.  
„Du hast für deine Verhältnisse ziemlich wenig gegessen.“, durchbrach Bruce die Stille, während er mit Steve den Geschirrspüler einräumte. Überrascht sah Steve den Wissenschaftler an. Der ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und machte einfach weiter, ohne den Soldaten anzusehen.  
„Ich… hatte vorhin ein paar Probleme mit dem Magen.“, antwortete er und fing an die Flaschen an ihren Platz zu stellen.  
„Magenprobleme? Du?“, hackte Bruce wie nebensächlich nach.  
„Ja. Ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwas ist mir wohl nicht bekommen.“  
„Das ist eher beunruhigend.“, kommentiere Bruce und klappte die Maschine zu. Er schaltete sie an, bevor er sich seinem Gesprächspartner zuwandte. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir das mal ansehen.“  
Steve konnte sehen, dass sein Freund es ernst meinte. Er hatte Recht. Wenn er nicht gerade hochwirksames Gift zu sich genommen hatte, sollte sein Körper eigentlich keine Probleme mit der Verdauung haben. Beunruhigender war aber noch, dass er nichts anderes gegessen hatte, als die anderen Bewohner des Stark Towers, die alle keine Probleme zu haben schienen. Wenn etwas im Essen gewesen wäre, das ihn beeinflusste, hätte es sich definitiv bei den anderen gezeigt.  
„Warten wir bis morgen. Wenn es dann noch da ist, kannst du mich ja mal durchchecken.“, schlug Steve also vor.  
„Okay.“, stimmte Bruce zu, wenn auch wenig begeistert. „Aber wenn es schlimmer wird, weckst du mich auf.“ Es war keine Bitte. Es war eine klare Ansage.  
Lächelnd füllte der Soldat den Wasserkocher und schaltete ihn an. „Tee?“, bot er als Friedensangebot an und saß zehn Minuten später mit Bruce zusammen an der Theke. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine dampfende Tasse vor sich zu stehen und sie unterhielten sich. Am Anfang war es Steve schwer gefallen mit dem Wissenschaftler geeignete Gesprächsthemen zu finden und sie hätten sich niemals nur zu zweit hingesetzt. Inzwischen war Bruce genauso wie die anderen Avengers seine Familie und selbst wenn sie nichts zu besprechen hatten, genoss er einfach nur die Gesellschaft.  
Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Fahrstuhltür hörten. Tony betrat die Küche und stellte die Kaffeemaschine an. „Und?“, fragte er, drehte sich zu den anderen beiden und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ich fürchte, du musst dich präziser ausdrücken.“, wies Bruce den Milliardär darauf hin, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was dieser meinte.  
„Loki. Was machen wir mit ihm?“, verdeutlichte er seine Aussage und nickte in Richtung der Couch.  
„Mir war nicht klar, dass wir etwas machen müssen oder großartig können.“, antwortete der Wissenschaftler und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.  
„Ha!“, antwortete Tony und goss sich seinen Kaffee ein. Sein Blick traf Steve. „Er ist jetzt eine Woche wach. Was ist euer Eindruck? Gerade du Brucie-Bär hast dich sehr zurückgehalten.“  
Stille breitete sich aus. Seufzend lehnte der Milliardär sich gegen die Theke und rollte theatralisch mit den Augen. „Okay, dann fange ich an. Ich denke es ist klar, was Robin Hood von der Situation hält und seine mörderische Marian wird sich wahrscheinlich seiner Meinung anschließen… auch wenn man bei ihr nie so wirklich weiß.“ Kurz verstummte Tony wieder und schien zu überlegen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sah seine beiden Freunde nacheinander an. „Ich will ihn behalten.“  
„Ihn behalten?“, wiederholte Steve fragend. „Er ist kein Hund, Tony.“  
„Da hast du Recht, Cap. Er ist eher der Katzen-Typ. Man versucht es ihnen gemütlich zu machen, aber im Endeffekt weiß man nie so ganz genau was sie dazu bringt auszurasten. Man weiß nur, irgendwann wird es passieren.“  
„Er ist der Gott der Lügen und des Unheils.“, meldete sich Bruce schließlich zu Wort. „Lasst uns das nicht vergessen. Er wird sich diesen Titel verdient haben. Und er hat einige Jahrhunderte gehabt, um sich darin zu üben. Was er uns zeigt und sagt, muss nicht die Wahrheit sein.“  
„Schabernack.“, korrigierte Tony sofort. „Gott der Lügen und des Schabernacks.“  
„Das kommt auf die Übersetzung an. Die Lügen sind aber definitiv dabei.“ Bruce betrachtete seinen Tee ziemlich interessiert als er weitersprach. „Ich will ihm genauso helfen wie du, aber ich fürchte wir legen uns mit Mächten an, die wir nicht einschätzen, geschweige denn beherrschen können. Wir betrachten ihn mit unseren menschlichen Augen. Er ist aber kein Mensch. Mit jedem Tag steigt die Gefahr, dass er beschließen könnte, dass wir unnötig sind.“  
„Und was schlägst du vor? Sollen wir ihn SHIELD zurückgeben?“, hackte Tony mit deutlich herausfordernder Stimmlage nach. „Die haben es geschafft ihn zu beherrschen.“, fügte er mit deutlicher Abscheu noch hinzu.  
„Nein.“, antwortete Bruce ganz ruhig und sah von seinem Tee hoch. „Ich muss jedoch zugeben, dass ich keine Alternative weiß. Momentan ist er noch auf unseren Schutz angewiesen. Doch an einem Punkt, den wir vielleicht noch nicht einmal bemerken werden, werden sich die Machtverhältnisse so verschieben, dass er wieder der Schuh ist und wir die Ameisen.“  
„Wenn es so weit ist, ist er vielleicht auf unserer Seite. Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt kein Problem mit einem Magier im Team. Also seid nett.“  
„Du hast schon Rekrutierungspläne?“, hackte Steve erstaunt nach. Er selbst wäre ja schon froh, wenn Loki beschloss die Menschheit nicht unterwerfen zu wollen, wenn er wieder bei Kräften war. Ihn direkt für den Schutz der Menschheit einspannen zu wollen, war doch etwas weit gegriffen.  
„Ehrlich gesagt ist er eine ziemlich große Hilfe im Workshop.“, fing der Milliardär an und senkte den Blick. Er wirkte ziemlich zerknirscht und spielte mit seiner Kaffeetasse herum. „Ich will ihn behalten.“, wiederholte er dann schon mit einem fast trotzigen Unterton.  
„Wenn Thor wieder hier ist, haben wir nicht wirklich diese Möglichkeit.“, erinnerte Bruce seinen Freund daran, dass sie den Asgardier eigentlich nur solange hüteten, bis sein großer Bruder zurückkam. Es war ziemlich ausgeschlossen, dass ihr Donnergott sich bereiterklären würde Loki hier zu lassen.  
„Ich weiß! Ich weiß.“, winkte Tony ab und schmollte. „Lasst uns einfach schauen, wie sich das alles entwickelt.“  
„Wir haben momentan nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl.“, stimmte Bruce zu.  
Steve blieb stumm. Er trank seinen Tee aus und stellte die Tasse im Waschbecken ab. Er konnte kaum etwas dazu sagen. Zumal er selbst nicht fähig war eine Meinung dazu zu bilden mit der er zufrieden war. Er wusste, dass Thor Loki mitnehmen musste. Er sah ein, dass das die beste Lösung für alle Beteiligten war. Gleichzeitig war ihm der Gedanke zuwider. Er wollte sich Tonys Meinung anschließen. Irgendwie wollte er den Asgardier behalten, so unsinnig das auch war. „Ja. Lasst uns abwarten.“, stimmte er schließlich zu. Er richtete seine Augen in Richtung des Wohnbereichs. Die Couch war nur von hinten zu sehen, aber er wusste, dass Loki schlafend darauf lag. Es war besser ihn jetzt nicht zu bewegen. Wenn er eingeschlafen war, sollte er so lange schlafen, wie es ihm möglich war, bevor seine Albträume ihn aufwecken würden. Außerdem wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie der Mann reagieren würde, wenn er aufwachte während Steve ihn in seinen Armen trug. Er wollte das nicht noch einmal sehen. Er wollte diese Panik nie wiedersehen.


	11. Chapter 11

Schmatzend zog Tony den warmen Körper neben sich näher heran. Haare drückten sich ihm ins Gesicht und kitzelten ihn an der Nase. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen und er drückte sich noch näher heran, sog die Luft tief ein.  
Moment! Das war nicht der Geruch von Peppers Shampoo. Etwas verwirrt riss Tony die Augen auf und sah schwarz. Ja. Schwarz! Peppers Haare waren nicht schwarz. Und war Pepper nicht gestern nach L.A. geflogen?  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er begriff, dass er sich da an Loki heranschmiegte. Es dauerte nur wenige Millisekunden länger, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass er nach Lokis zweitem Albtraum nicht mehr zurück in sein Zimmer gegangen, sondern einfach auf dem Bett neben dem Asgardier sitzengeblieben war. Der Mann hatte noch ein weiteres Mal einen Albtraum gehabt aus dem Tony ihn direkt aufgeweckt hatte. Offenbar war Tony irgendwann eingeschlafen und hatte den Außerirdischen an sich herangezogen. Sein rechter Arm war um Loki gelegt. Er konnte die einzelnen Knochen des anderen Mannes spüren. Es schürte nur den Beschützerinstinkt, den der Milliardär dem Asgardier gegenüber entwickelt hatte.  
„Bist du wach?“, fragte er leise gegen Lokis Nacken, ohne sich zu rühren.  
„Ja.“, bekam er als Antwort ebenso leise zurück.  
„Hast du nochmal geschlafen?“  
„Nein.“  
Frustriert schloss Tony die Augen und drückte seine Stirn gegen den Hinterkopf des anderen Mannes. Nachdem Loki im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen und etwa zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte, war er zehn Minuten nachdem Tony, Steve und Bruce in ihre Zimmer verschwunden waren wieder in einem seiner Albträume gefangen gewesen. Tony war zurückgekommen und hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Doch kaum, dass Loki danach in seinem Zimmer eingeschlafen war, hatte Jarvis den Milliardär erneut hochgescheucht. Letztendlich war er dageblieben, da es keinen Sinn zu machen schien und hatte sich direkt neben seinem Gast ins Bett gelegt. Er hatte Recht behalten. Kaum hatte Loki für zehn Minuten die Augen geschlossen, waren seine Albträume auch schon wiedergekommen, um ihn zu quälen.  
Tony fühlte sich nach dieser Nacht wie gerädert. Er musste zugeben, dass er es nicht einfach fand Loki so panisch zu sehen, je öfters es passierte. Eher war es immer schlimmer geworden. Nun ja, er musste auch zugeben, dass er Loki mochte. Etwas anderes würde ihm ohnehin niemand mehr glauben. So sehr er sich am Anfang geschworen hatte nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, wer Loki war und was er getan hatte, so war das inzwischen völlig nebensächlich. Er wollte einfach nur, dass es Loki gut ging. Er wollte, dass er schlafen konnte, ohne sich zu quälen. Er wollte diese Panik und Verzweiflung, den Wahnsinn nicht mehr sehen.  
Vorsichtig löste er sich von Loki und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Müde rieb er sich die Augen. So richtig gut hatte er unter diesen Umständen auch nicht geschlafen. „Ich brauche jetzt Kaffee.“, informierte er seine Umgebung. „Lass uns nach oben frühstücken gehen.“ Mit diesen Worten richtete er sich auf und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. „Kommst du?“, forderte er den anderen Mann auf, als dieser sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. „Loki?“ Er umrundete das Bett, um ihn sehen zu können. Es war erstaunlich wie diese schlechte Nacht sich auf dem blassen Gesicht wiederspiegelte. Unfokussiert starrte Loki einfach vor sich. Die eingefallenen rot unterlaufenen Augen waren von dunklen Ringen unterstrichen und er schien noch einen Ton blasser zu sein, auch wenn das eigentlich kaum zu glauben war. Konnte man irgendwann in einen negativen Wert fallen bei der Farbe?  
Der Asgardier hatte noch nie wirklich gesund ausgesehen. Vielleicht war es auch nur Tonys Einbildung, aber nachdem er gestern unter Steves Aufsicht länger geschlafen hatte, hatte er etwas gesunder gewirkt. Seine Augen waren nicht rot gewesen und er hätte schwören können, dass die dunklen Augenringe weniger dramatisch ausgesehen hatten.  
„Du solltest das lassen.“, ergriff Loki schließlich das Wort und richtete seinen Blick auf den Milliardär. Langsam drückte er sich in die Höhe und in eine sitzende Position.  
„Was? Dich anzusehen? Sorry, aber das werde ich mir nicht verkneifen können.“  
„Mich aufzuwecken.“  
Überrascht zog Tony die Augenbrauen hoch. Was sollte das denn wieder bedeuten. Als er zusah, wie Loki die Beine anzog, seine Ellbogen auf die Knie stützte und sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht fuhr, versuchte er aus den Worten schlau zu werden. Doch als die grünen Augen sich schließlich wieder auf ihn richteten, hatte er immer noch keine zufriedenstellende Antwort. Es muss ihm ins Gesicht gestanden haben.  
„Du solltest in Ruhe schlafen.“, erklärte Loki.  
„Das…“, Tony nahm auf der Bettkante Platz ohne den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen. „…kannst du echt vergessen. Jarvis hat es bisher nicht geschafft dich zu wecken und ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass er äußerst penetrant sein kann.“  
„Ich werde von alleine aufwachen.“, argumentierte der Asgardier.  
„Fragt sich nur wann. Das erste Mal hat Jarvis eine halbe Stunde versucht dich aufzuwecken bevor er mich überhaupt informiert hat und selbst dann bist du erst aufgewacht, nachdem ich dich ordentlich durchgeschüttelt habe.“  
„Dann dauert es eben etwas länger bis ich…“  
„Ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass du länger als nötig in diesen Albträumen gefangen bist!“, stellte der Milliardär direkt klar. Seine Stimme war strikt und er hoffte, dass die Tonlage klar machte, dass es da absolut keine Diskussion gab. Das konnte doch gar nicht wahr sein. Jedes Mal, wenn er Loki da herausrüttelte war dieser vor Angst völlig von Sinnen! Erst letzte Nacht hatte er das Vergnügen gehabt das drei Mal beobachten zu können. Er würde den Teufel tun das zu ignorieren! „Warum solltest du das überhaupt wollen?“  
Ohne jegliche Regung erwiderte der Asgardier Tonys Blick. „Ich verstehe.“, sagte er schließlich und senkte den Blick.  
„Tust du das?“, hakte Tony nach und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen Mannes. Er spürte wie sich die Stelle verspannte, aber Loki ließ es zu. Er hatte sich an ihn und Pepper genug gewöhnt, dass er Körperkontakt mit ihnen ertrug solange es nicht unvorhergesehen kam. Wenn sie im Workshop zusammen bastelten, hatten sie ständig Kontakt gehabt, standen nahe zusammen oder werkelten an ein und derselben Sache. Der Asgardier schien verstanden zu haben, dass Tony ihm nicht weh tun würde. Und Pepper war ohnehin von Anfang an etwas anderes gewesen. Sie beide genossen ein gewisses Level an Vertrauen und der Milliardär würde das soweit ausreizen wie nur irgend möglich. Er musste zugeben, dass die Tatsache, das Loki gestern einfach an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war, ihm eine diebische Freude bereitet hatte. Immerhin verriet ihm das ja, dass der Asgardier ihm deutlich mehr vertraute, als er bisher angenommen hatte. Selbst in Anwesenheit anderer Personen. Denn auch wenn Pepper kein Problem war, so wusste Tony doch recht genau, dass Loki Bruce und Steve noch als deutliche Gefahrenquellen wahrnahm. Trotzdem hatte er offenbar genug Vertrauen zu Tony, dass dieser nicht zulassen würde, dass ihm etwas passierte.  
Die grünen Augen richteten sich wieder auf ihn. Einige Sekunden sahen sie sich gegenseitig an und Tony ließ seine Hand langsam über die Schulter und den Arm herunterstreichen. Er hoffte, dass diese Geste beruhigend wirkte. Zumindest war das seine Absicht.  
Doch Loki sagte nichts mehr, auch wenn Tony ihm ansah, dass ihm einiges auf der Zunge lag. Dann rollte er mit den Augen. „Lass uns gehen.“, forderte er schließlich auf und schob die Bettdecke von sich. Tony zog seine Hand zurück und ließ den Asgardier aufstehen.  
Seufzend erhob der Milliardär sich wieder und folgte Loki. Zusammen fuhren sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum hoch.  
Als sie zum Küchenbereich einbogen, saß Bruce am Tresen, ein Tablet vor sich liegend und eine dampfende Tasse neben sich stehen. Ein leerer Teller lag etwas weiter neben ihm. Der Wissenschaftler sah hoch, als sie eintraten. Ein unsicheres Lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen aus. „Guten Morgen?“, begrüßte er die Neuankömmlinge.  
Loki blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er den anderen Mann erblickte. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass die Situation für ihn gerade schwierig händelbar war.  
„Hey.“, grüßte Tony zurück, grinste, blieb aber neben seinem Gast stehen.  
„Ich bin eigentlich fertig. Ich kann wieder gehen.“, bot Bruce an. Er musterte Loki, bewegte sich aber nicht. Als wollte er ihn nicht verscheuchen.  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Dr. Banner.“, antwortete der Asgardier ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend. Seine Stimme klang deutlich angespannt. „Aber ich weiß das Angebot zu schätzen.“  
„Okay…“ Der Zweifel in der Stimme des Wissenschaftlers machte das Unbehagen deutlich. Er drehte sich wieder seinem Tablet zu, doch seine Hände spielten nun nervös mit der Tasse vor ihm. Tony konnte ihm das nicht verübeln. Wenn Loki ihn so intensiv anstarren würde, wäre er wahrscheinlich auch beunruhigt.  
In der Hoffnung ihm etwas Sicherheit zu bieten, legte Tony einen Arm um Lokis Taille. Kurz war er versucht ihm zu versichern, dass Bruce ihn sicher nicht fressen würde, doch dann wurde ihm noch rechtzeitig klar, dass der Hulk damit vielleicht nicht so viele Probleme hätte. Einige Sekunden passierte nichts, dann machte Loki einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorne und aus der Umarmung heraus. Tony sah wie Bruce sich davon abhielt wieder aufzusehen, aber aus den Augenwinkeln dennoch in ihre Richtung schielte.  
Langsam aber stetig überwand sein Gast die Distanz und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker, nur einen Sitz zwischen sich und Bruce freilassend. Er war offensichtlich angespannt und fühlte sich unwohl, aber er hatte sich hingesetzt. Schon fast stolz, grinste Tony breit, bis ihm der skeptische Blick auffiel, den er von beiden Männern auffing.  
„Kaffee?“, fragte er also und überwand die kurze Distanz, um die entsprechende Maschine einzuschalten.  
„Dieses bittere dunkle Gebräu?“, hakte Loki nach. Seiner bloßen Stimmlage war deutlich anzumerken, dass er wenig begeistert war. Es überraschte den Milliardär nicht wirklich. Er hatte gestern etwas davon im Workshop gekostet und den Mund verzogen, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Wäre ein Waschbecken in der Nähe gewesen, hätte er die Flüssigkeit wahrscheinlich wieder ausgespuckt. Die bloße Erinnerung brachte den Milliardär zum Grinsen.  
„Also Wasser?“, bot Tony ihm als nächstes an und versorgte ihn anschließend mit einem Glas und einer Flasche Wasser. Er schmiss Toastbrot in den Toaster und kramte sich Erdnussbutter und Marmelade aus dem Küchenschrank.  
„Wie hast du geschlafen?“, hörte er Bruce hinter sich das Wort ergreifen. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, hatte der Wissenschaftler sich erneut zu ihrem Gast umgedreht. Loki schien damit jetzt kein Problem mehr zu haben. Er erwiderte den besorgten Blick mit einem neutralen.  
„Dürftig.“, antwortete er. Tony sah den Seitenblick, den er ihm zuwarf. Es schien fast etwas unsicher.  
„Albträume?“  
Diesmal bekam Bruce nur ein Nicken. Der Wissenschaftler schien zu verstehen, dass es in diese Richtung keine Möglichkeit gab ein Gespräch zu entfachen. Er seufzte, warf Tony einen frustrierten Blick zu, woraufhin dieser lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte. Mit ihm sprach der Asgardier auch nicht darüber und er war so frei sich für denjenigen zu halten, dem Loki sich noch am ehesten anvertrauen würde. Es wunderte ihn also nicht, dass Bruce an der Stelle nicht weiterkam. Doch dann lenkte ihn der Toaster ab, der im hohen Bogen die Toastscheiben herausfeuerte, die direkt auf die entsprechend platzierten Teller fielen. Er musste unbedingt demnächst den Mechanismus wieder verändern. Seine Mitbewohner hatten inzwischen ebenfalls verstanden wo sie ihre Teller hinstellen mussten. Vielleicht versuchte er sich demnächst an einem Algorithmus, der die Toastscheiben mit jedem Mal etwas anders weit warf. Niemand würde dahinterkommen, wie das funktionierte!  
Er steckte zwei weitere Scheiben in das Gerät und begann damit die beiden fertigen zu bestreichen. Ohne großen Aufhebens schob er einen der Teller mit einem fertigen Erdnussbutter-Marmelade-Toast Loki zu und schmierte sich einen zweiten. Er sah zu wie sein Gast das Essen beäugte. Der Gesichtsausdruck war zweifelnd, aber nicht misstrauisch und Tony musste sich davon abhalten zu lachen. Dieser Zweifel sah nach Ekel aus, nicht nach Angst vergiftet werden zu können. Ohne ein Wort, biss Tony in seinen eigenen Toast, der mit dem Gleichen bestrichen war. Loki hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue an, griff dann aber nach dem Brot, betrachtete es noch einen Moment, roch daran und kostete schließlich ein kleines Stückchen.  
Die Überraschung war deutlich in dem blassen Gesicht zu sehen. Das nächste Mal biss der Asgardier richtig von seinem Essen ab. Tony spürte wie Freude in ihm aufkam. Er war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr es ihn freuen könnte jemand anderem bei essen zusehen zu können. Er hatte sich gestern Abend genauso gefühlt, als er beobachtet hatte, wie Loki die Pizza gegessen hatte. Immerhin waren sie damit eines ihrer Probleme los. Ihr Gast schien sich dafür entschieden zu haben sich nicht weiter aushungern zu wollen.  
Der Toaster spuckte die nächste Runde Brot aus und der Milliardär drehte sich um, um auch diese zubereiten zu können. Diesmal entschied er sich für Käse und Tomate. Er stellte Loki die zweite Toastscheibe vor die Nase, holte danach Weintrauben aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte die Schale zwischen sich und die beiden anderen Anwesenden.  
Er sah wie unbehaglich Bruce sich fühlte, auch wenn Loki anscheinend entschieden hatte sich nicht weiter um seine Anwesenheit scheren zu müssen. Also fing der Milliardär schließlich eine Unterhaltung an über ein Projekt bei dem er viel mit Bruce zusammengearbeitet und das er gestern auch bereits Loki vorgestellt hatte. Es war erstaunlich leicht darüber zu reden und beide mit einzubeziehen. Sobald es um wissenschaftliche Hürden ging, waren sie zu dritt sofort Feuer und Flamme. Loki fügte sich nahtlos ein auch wenn er manchmal deutlich andere Vorstellungen von den ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Möglichkeiten hatte. Tony rechnete ihm hoch an, dass er Kommentare über Midgards Unzulänglichkeiten auf ein Minimum reduzierte.  
„Das klingt so leicht, wenn du davon redest.“, kommentierte Bruce, nachdem sie beschlossen hatten dieses gemeinsame Brainstorming im Workshop fortzuführen, wo sie eventuell direkt ein paar Simulationen nebenher ablaufen lassen können würden.  
„Das wäre es, wenn euch die gleichen Ressourcen zur Verfügung stehen würden.“, antwortete der Asgardier. Er beobachtete wie seine beiden Gesprächspartner schnell die Küche aufräumten.  
„Oh, tut uns leid dich mit den Unzulänglichkeiten unserer Heimat belästigen zu müssen.“, spielte Tony die theatralisch beleidigte Leberwurst. „Wie können wir es nur wagen!“ Nicht minder theatralisch gestikulierte er mit den Armen herum.  
„Nun ja. Unter diesen archaischen Zuständen arbeiten zu müssen, ist zumindest eine interessante Herausforderung.“, antwortete er mit deutlicher Abneigung in der Stimme und einem abwertenden Blick auf den Milliardär. „Es sei euch also zumindest vorerst verziehen.“, fügte er noch hochnäsig hinzu, bevor seine Lippen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln auseinanderzogen. Der deutlich amüsierte Blick, der Tony traf, entlockte diesem ein Lachen. Er hörte Bruce neben sich mit einstimmen.  
„Oh! Hey Steve.“, begrüßte Tony noch immer lachend den Soldaten, der gerade um die Ecke gebogen und anscheinend wieder die Treppen genommen hatte. Den Fahrstuhl hätte er deutlich früher gehört. Bruce begrüßte den Neuankömmling ebenfalls, während Lokis Gesicht praktisch gefror. Es war leicht zu erkennen, dass der Asgardier sich erneut anspannte. Tony fragte sich, ob es an Steve persönlich lag, oder einfach daran, dass er neu hinzugekommen war. Immerhin hatte ihn Bruces Anwesenheit vorhin auch am Boden festwurzeln lassen. Und nun war es schwer zu glauben, dass es ein Problem gegeben hatte, wenn man die beiden zusammen sah.  
Deutlich perplex betrachtete Steve die Szene vor sich. Es brachte Tony nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Dennoch bewegte er sich um den Tresen herum und auf seinen Gast zu. Egal woran es lag, dass Loki wieder so unruhig wurde, er bildete sich ein, dass seine Nähe ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit vermittelte. Lässig legte er erneut einen Arm um die schlanke Taille und zog den Asgadier etwas an sich heran. „Wir wollten gerade in den Workshop. Du hast die Küche also ganz für dich.“, informierte er den Soldaten.  
Es war seltsam zu sehen wie stocksteif Steve dastand und zwischen Tony und Loki hin und her sah. Der Blick mit dem er sie bedachte, war dem von gestern nicht unähnlich. Etwas nagte an seinem Freund. Und es hatte mit Loki zu tun. Sie würden sich unbedingt später darüber unterhalten müssen. Er musste wissen was genau los war, denn Steve war zu Beginn deutlich mehr auf seiner Seite gewesen. Inzwischen machte es eher den Eindruck, dass Lokis Anwesenheit ihn störte.  
Anstatt etwas zu sagen, nickte Steve schließlich nur zur Begrüßung. Er schien deutliche Mühe zu haben seine Augen von ihnen loszureißen. Als er es endlich schaffte, ging er weiterhin wortlos zum Kühlschrank, aus dem er sich eine Flasche Wasser holte.  
„Geht schon mal vor. Ich muss ohnehin mit ihm noch etwas besprechen.“, informierte Bruce sie.  
„Okay.“, stimmte Tony zu und zog Loki mit sich zum Fahrstuhl. Ohne eine Pause einzulegen sprach der Milliardär einfach weiter über sein Projekt. Er sah immer wieder zu Loki, doch der schien ihm zwar zuzuhören, aber nichts sagen zu wollen.  
Als sie letztendlich den Workshop betraten, hatte Jarvis bereits die entsprechenden Dateien an ihren Plätzen aufgerufen. Einige Hologramme schwebten an den entsprechenden Stationen in der Luft.  
Zielsicher steuerte Tony den riesigen, durchsichtigen Bildschirm mit den mathematischen Gleichungen an, der an einem Tisch angebracht war, auf dem bereits Notizen verteilt waren. Der Bildschirm selbst war so groß wie eine Tafel und bot daher Platz vieles auf einmal sehen zu können. Hinter sich hörte er Loki und auch das mechanische Klackern und Brummen seiner beiden Roboter, die wahrscheinlich sofort angetrottet gekommen waren, um sich neue Streicheleinheiten abzuholen.  
In Gedanken versunken, aber dennoch weiter plappernd und seine Aktionen kommentierend, lehnte Tony sich über den Tisch und fing an ein paar Korrekturen in seine Berechnungen einzugeben, die er soeben noch in der Küche mit seinen beiden Kollegen besprochen hatte.  
Erst nach einigen Minuten trat Loki neben ihn. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten fuhr er mit seiner Arbeit fort, kommentierte seine Arbeitsschritte. Er war zuversichtlich, dass der Außerirdische sich zu Wort melden würden, wenn er etwas anzumerken hätte.  
Minuten vergingen und es blieb still. Außer, dass Dum-E bereits wieder angefangen hatte Snacks vor dem Asgardier auf dem Tisch auszubreiten, war bisher nichts weiter passiert. Prüfend wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dann doch dem anderen Mann zu, während er eine Grafik auf der Tafel verschob.  
Loki erwiderte direkt seinen Blick. Er sah gar nicht die Zahlen und Grafiken oder Formeln auf dem Bildschirm an. Nein. Er starrte direkt Tony an. Der Inhalt des Bildschirmes schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren.  
„Okay… sieh mal, ich kann ja verstehen, dass es verlockend ist mich anzusehen, aber hast du überhaupt darauf geachtet, was ich da gerade von mir gegeben habe?“, hakte er nach und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
Zunächst kam keine Reaktion. Loki sah ihn nur mit diesem nichtssagenden, neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an ohne auch nur kenntlich zu machen, dass er ihn überhaupt gehört hatte.  
Gerade als Tony sich erneut zu Wort melden wollte, hob sein Gegenüber die rechte Hand, gerade so hoch, dass sie einige Zentimeter mit der Handfläche nach unten über dem Tisch schwebte, schwaches grünes Licht flakerte für kaum eine Sekunde auf und plötzlich schlossen sich die gerade noch über Nichts schwebenden Finger des Asgardiers um einen festen silbrigen Gegenstand.  
Völlig irritiert starrte Tony darauf.  
„Sir, sollte ich die anderen verständigen?“, meldete Jarvis sich sofort zu Wort.  
„Was?“, schreckte Tony hoch und richtete seinen Blick nach oben, dann wieder zu Loki, der seinen Gesichtsausdruck leicht geändert hatte. Jetzt schien es so, als warte er eine Reaktion ab, als würde er ihn eingehend studieren und prüfen und je nachdem wie Tony reagierte, würde er weiter vorgehen. „Nein. Kein Grund zur Aufregung.“, antwortete er dann mit einem erneuten Blick nach oben.  
„Mit Verlaub, Sir…“, kam auch schon sofort der Wiederspruch.  
„Ach komm schon, Jarvis. Er hatte die ganze Nacht um mich umzubringen.“, brachte Tony seine KI zum Schweigen und richtete seine unverhohlene Neugier wieder auf seinen Gast.  
Mit dem grünen Licht war wie aus dem Nichts etwas in Lokis Hand aufgetaucht. Der Milliardär verstand, dass Jarvis nervös reagiert hatte. Zugegeben, vor zwei Tagen hätte er ähnlich reagiert. Die Tatsache, dass es sich bei diesem magisch erschienen Gegenstand um einen etwa dreißig Zentimeter langen Dolch handelte, machte die Sache nicht besser. Dennoch fühlte Tony sich nicht bedroht. Nicht eine Sekunde lang. Vielleicht würde er sich später über diesen Mangel an Beunruhigung beim Anblick von Loki mit offensichtlichem Zugriff auf seine Magie und eindeutiger Bewaffnung Gedanken machen, aber momentan war das nebensächlich.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?“ Wo hatte er den auf einmal her? Tony wusste, dass es keines seiner Spielzeuge war. Hatte Loki den Dolch einfach so hergestellt? Hatte er ihn von irgendwoher hergeholt? Durch Raum und Zeit hergezaubert? War er überhaupt real? War er eine Illusion? Eine Illusion die seine KI auszutricksen vermochte? Obwohl… sah Jarvis überhaupt das Gleiche wie er? Vielleicht hatten die Sensoren nur grünes Licht wahrgenommen und Tony ging fälschlicherweise davon aus, dass sie Jarvis das gleiche mitteilten wie seine Augen ihm. So viele Fragen explodierten in seinem Kopf, dass ihm schwindlig wurde.  
Es verschlug ihm kurzzeitig die Sprache. Nicht, weil er nicht fassen konnte, was er da sah – denn wenn er zugeben musste, war das riesige Loch über Manhattan aus dem lauter Aliens gekommen waren noch immer klarer Sieger seiner persönlichen Kuriositätenliste – sondern weil er nicht wusste, in welcher Reihenfolge er seine Fragen stellen sollte. Alles wollte auf einmal raus!  
Dann schob Loki ohne ein Wort langsam den Dolch über den Tisch auf Tony zu. Als er direkt vor Tony lag, zog dieser seine Hand zurück.  
Den Dolch ließ er dabei liegen. Tony entging nicht, dass Lokis Hand dabei zitterte.  
Wie gebannt starrte der Milliardär die Waffe an. Ganz so, als erwarte er, dass sie plötzlich selbst anfing zu sprechen. Wenn er ehrlich war, selbst das würde ihn momentan nicht mehr wundern.  
Mit einem prüfenden Blick zu Loki, streckte er seine Hand danach aus. Der Asgardier beobachtete ihn, weiterhin mit diesem neutral abwartenden Gesichtsausdruck. Das nahm Tony einfach mal als Zuspruch und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Stichwaffe.  
Vorsichtig berührte er mit den Fingerspritzen den Griff. Ja! Er berührte sie! Definitiv keine Illusion!  
Er spürte ein seltsames Kribbeln bei Hautkontakt, nicht unangenehm. Es war sofort wieder verschwunden und er fragte sich, ob das nicht einfach nur seine übersteigerte Erwartung gewesen war.  
Langsam glitten seine Finger weiter über das glatte Metall. Schließlich umschlossen sie das Heft und hob den Dolch an. Er vernahm leichte Vibrationen. Waren sie tatsächlich da? Wenn er versuchte sich auf dieses Gefühl zu konzentrieren, war es verschwunden und wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder etwas anderem zuwandte, schienen sie wiederzukehren.  
Hoch konzentriert betrachtete er die Waffe, fuhr mit der anderen Hand über die zweischneidige Klinge, die aus dem gleichen Material zu sein schien, wie das Heft. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sich das Material aus dem der Dolch bestand warm oder kalt anfühlte.  
An keiner Stelle schien diese Waffe eine Kerbe zu besitzen. Es gab nirgendwo Unebenheiten, als wäre sie aus einem Guss und als er sie so drehte, dass das Licht sich auf ihr reflektierte, schien sie im Glanz eines Regenbogens zu erstrahlen.  
Tony hielt inne. Vorsichtig drehte er die Klinge erneut im Licht. Derselbe Effekt. Doch diesmal fiel ihm noch mehr auf. Die Farben schienen nicht direkt von dem Metall zurückgeworfen zu werden. Es schien eher, als würde die Reflektion darüber stattfinden.  
Der Milliardär drehte und wendete den Dolch. Irgendwas schien mit der Reflektion nicht zu stimmen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie über dem Material erzeugt wurde, schien das Licht nebelartig darüber hinweg zu wabern. Wenn er ganz genau hinsah, war er sogar der Meinung irgendwelche Muster in diesem farbenfrohen Nebel wiederzuerkennen.  
„Er besteht aus Uru.“, durchbrach Lokis Stimme seine Konzentration. Völlig aus den Gedanken gerissen, zuckte Tony zusammen. Erschrocken ließ er den Dolch sinken und sah hoch. Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich gegenseitig an.  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte Tony schließlich.  
„Das Material. Uru.“, wiederholte der Asgardier ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.  
„Uru.“, wiederholte Tony. Er nickte, als würde er verstehen, was sein Gast damit implizieren wollte, denn er hatte definitiv den Eindruck, dass der Name des Materials irgendwie gleichzeitig eine Erklärung hatte sein sollen. „Ich weiß nicht, was du mir damit sagen willst.“, gab er zu. Er hatte noch nie davon gehört.  
„Es ist fähig mächtige Zauber zu beherbergen. Sleipnir-“ Loki deutete dabei auf den Dolch in Tonys Hand. „- ist von Odin selbst verzaubert worden.“, erklärte der Außerirdische ohne jegliche Wertung in der Stimme. Als würde er den Wetterbericht vorlesen.  
„Sleipnir?“, hakte Tony nach und warf erneut einen Blick auf die Waffe in seiner Hand. Wenn sie einen Namen hatte, war sie was Besonderes, oder? Nun, wenn Odin persönlich einen Zauber daraufgelegt hatte, war sie wahrscheinlich ziemlich mächtig. Zumindest wenn man Thors ausschweifenden Beschreibungen über die Kraft und Macht seines Vaters ernst nahm. Was einem zugegeben manchmal etwas schwer fiel. Andererseits auch wieder nicht, wenn man erlebt hatte, was Thor selbst draufhatte.  
Loki nickte nur, als Tony den Namen wiederholte. Der Milliardär sah zwischen dem Asgardier und seiner Waffe hin und her. Er musste gewaltig auf dem Schlauch stehen. Er verstand immer noch nicht, warum Loki ihm die Waffe zeigte.  
Unsicher legte er sie vor sich auf dem Tisch ab. Er würde so gerne alles Mögliche an Tests damit durchführen. Es kribbelte ihn in den Fingern ein paar Laserstrahlen darauf zu richten. Beunruhigender Weise war der Gedanke, dass das möglichweise zu heftigen Explosionen führen könnte, nicht einmal abschreckend. „Das ist wirklich faszinierend.“, gab er zu. Da lag direkt vor ihm mächtige Magie. Etwas, das er vielleicht studieren konnte. Vielleicht könnte er mit genügend Untersuchungen verstehen, was genau das war? Wie es funktionierte? Oder zumindest eine grobe Idee davon erhalten was für ein Konstrukt sich dahinter befand.  
„Kann man das hierfür verwenden?“, riet er schließlich ins Blaue hinein und zeigte auf die Berechnungen vor sich auf dem Bildschirm. Warum sonst sollte Loki ihm den Dolch gerade jetzt präsentieren?  
„Nein.“, antwortete der Asgardier. „Ich würde zu etwas Vorsicht raten.“, fügte er dann noch hinzu.  
„Okay… ich gebe auf.“, seufzte der Milliardär und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Dolch. „Weshalb zeigst du ihn mir dann? Und versteh das nicht falsch, das ist echt interessant und ich werde dich mit Fragen löchern, aber wolltest du mir einfach nur einen coolen Trick zeigen, oder willst du mir hiermit irgendetwas sagen?“ Seine Augen wanderten erneut über das glatte Metall.  
„Ihr könnt mich damit töten.“  
Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Tony bei diesen Worten über den Rücken. Vorsichtig schaute er wieder auf. Die teilnahmslosen Worte des Asgardiers passten zu seinem nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck. Als würde ihn das überhaupt nicht betreffen. Als wäre er völlig unbeteiligt. Und es beantwortete seine Frage immer noch nicht.  
„Kopf, Hals, Herz, Magen, Lunge. Meine Haut ist dicker und härter als die von Menschen, du wirst also deutlich mehr Kraft brauchen um sie zu durchstoßen. Der Dolch wird mein Seidr davon abhalten die Schäden schnell genug zu beheben.“, sprach Loki weiter. Erklärte er ihm da gerade wirklich, wie er ihn am besten umbringen konnte? Es klang wie eine Anleitung. Und wieso schien es ihm derart egal zu sein? Das war doch zum verrückt werden! Es war als würde er mit einem Roboter reden! Schlimmer! Dum-E und U zeigten mehr Emotionen bei jeder Interaktion als sein Gegenüber momentan. Und die hatten noch nicht einmal ein Gesicht!  
„Wieso erzählst du mir das? Planst du eine Invasion 2.0?“, fragte Tony schließlich als er es schaffte seine rasenden Gedanken zu sammeln. Er versuchte nicht so ernst zu klingen wie er sich fühlte und griff nach seinem immer bereit liegenden Sarkasmus um seine wahre Gemütslage zu verbergen. Automatisch nahm seine Stimme eine leicht spöttisch-amüsierte Tonlage an.  
„Damit du entsprechend handeln kannst, wenn ich… `ausraste´.“ Loki stockte und betonte das letzte Wort. „Oder wenn die Machtverhältnisse sich ändern und ich wieder der Schuh bin.“, fügte er dann noch trocken hinzu.  
Innerlich seufzte der Milliardär. Er hatte gestern ihre Unterhaltung mitbekommen. Er hatte gar nicht geschlafen. Oder zumindest zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr. „Ich halte es prinzipiell für möglich, dass du die Beherrschung verlierst und etwas tust, was du nicht willst.“, fing er an und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Dolch, der direkt vor ihm lag. Auf einmal wollte er ihn gar nicht mehr so unbedingt haben. Loki hatte ihn ihm als Mordinstrument gegeben. Die Neugier, die ihn gepackt hatte, bekam plötzlich einen üblen Nachgeschmack. Als er wieder aufsah und sein Gegenüber ansah, fühlte er sich nur bestätigt. Die Panikattacken nach den Albträumen waren nicht kontrolliert. Panikattacken waren generell nicht kontrolliert, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. Er wusste, wovon er sprach. Tony brauchte Caps mahnenden Blick nicht, um zu wissen, dass der Asgardier ihn währenddessen unabsichtlich verletzen könnte. Zumindest wenn er sich erholt hatte. Er würde ihn trotzdem sicher nicht versuchen in so einer Situation umzubringen. „Es wäre dennoch eher unangebracht dir gleich das Licht ausknipsen zu wollen. Und wenn du wieder ein Schuh bist, glaube ich nicht, dass du versuchen wirst uns zu zertreten.“  
Lokis stoischer Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich endlich. Tony spürte seine Rückenmuskulatur entspannen, von der er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er sie angespannt hatte. Lokis Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen und er legte den Kopf etwas seitlich, während er den Milliardär mit einem prüfenden Blick betrachtete. Tony wusste nicht, was der Asgardier da suchte, aber offenbar glaubte er es in seinem Gesicht zu finden. Sie starrten sich einige Minuten gegenseitig in die Augen, bevor Loki erneut das Wort ergriff. „Du solltest dir nicht anmaßen mich durchschaut zu haben.“  
Überrascht hob der Milliardär die Augenbrauen. „Ich bin momentan auf euren Schutz angewiesen. Sobald sich das ändert, verliert ihr alle euren Wert für mich. Dr. Banner hat mit seiner Beobachtung ziemlich recht.“  
„Das würde ich so nicht sagen.“, sprach Tony seine Bedenken aus. Es machte keinen Sinn. Er wirkte einigermaßen zufrieden hier. Und wenn er das nicht war und das alles nur eine riesige Lüge, warum sollte er ihm dann eine Möglichkeit geben ihn zu töten? Und warum sollte er sie in erster Linie überhaupt angreifen? Das war doch alles Blödsinn. „Du magst uns. Oder zumindest mich und Pepper. Und ich denke je länger du hier sein wirst, desto mehr von uns wirst du kennen und mögen lernen. Du hast gerade erst einen guten Anfang mit Bruce gemacht.“  
„Natürlich.“ Loki klang erschöpft, als würde er einfach keine Kraft mehr haben ein Gespräch mit einem trotzigen Kind zu führen. Er ließ seinen Blick sinken und schien die Twinkies Packung, die ihm von Dum-E direkt vor die Nase gelegt worden ist, anzustarren. Der kleine Roboter hatte sich direkt neben dem Außerirdischen positioniert und jetzt, wo Tony genauer hinsah, konnte er sehen, dass Lokis linke Hand auf dem Metallarm des kleinen Roboters ruhte, die schlanken Finger strichen leicht hin und her. Die Bewegung war kaum wahrnehmbar. Innerlich musste der Milliardär erneut grinsen. Schien fast so als hätte der kleine Kerl es auch bereits auf die Freundesliste geschafft.  
„Lokes?“, sprach er seinen Gast wieder an. „Wie geht es dir?“  
Als der Asgardier wieder hochsah, war Tony überzeugt einen Augenblick Unsicherheit sehen zu können, doch der Eindruck war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass er am Ende die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen konnte es sich lediglich eingebildet zu haben. „Du kannst nichts ändern.“, antwortete Loki nur und winkte mit der rechten Hand ab.  
„Das ist nicht ganz richtig.“, entgegnete der Milliardär. Er verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass diese Aussage in keinem Fall einer Antwort auf seine Frage entsprach. „Der Verband ist jetzt den zweiten Tag drauf. Er sollte wirklich gewechselt werden. Und wir wissen, dass die Wundversorgung hilft.“, erinnerte er den anderen Mann. Diesmal war die Unsicherheit deutlich zu erkennen. Und gleich den Augenblick darauf war Tony erstaunt, dass er nicht sofort Ablehnung gesehen hatte. Zog er einen Verbandswechsel etwas tatsächlich in Erwägung? Sein Rücken musste sich furchtbar anfühlen, wenn er wirklich mit dem Gedanken spielte das machen zu lassen.  
„Wenn du willst, mache ich das. Bruce muss gar nicht dabei sein.“, bot er sofort an. Er wusste, was er zu tun hätte, immerhin hatte er gesehen, was Bruce getan hatte. Und sicher würde der Wissenschaftler ihm auch helfen. Zumindest verbal. Dazu musste er noch nicht einmal im gleichen Raum sein.  
„Nein.“, lehnte der Asgardier schließlich erneut ab. Die Tonlage machte klar, dass eine Diskussion keinen Sinn machte.  
Offensichtlich unzufrieden rollte Tony mit den Augen. „Okay. Wie du willst.“ Es war frustrierend und er spielte nicht zum ersten Mal mit dem Gedanken ihm die Behandlung einfach aufzuzwingen, aber gleichzeitig würde er sich dafür wohl selbst verabscheuen. Blieb nur die Frage, ob er sich mehr verabscheuen würde, wenn er zuließ, dass sein Gast an einer Sepsis starb. Falls er fähig war so etwas zu bekommen.  
„Lass uns das hier beenden.“, lenkte Loki das Thema wieder zurück auf Tonys Projekt und wischte über den Bildschirm um ein Diagramm zu verschieben. Das Thema Gesundheit war eindeutig wieder beendet. So wie immer. Kaum hatte Tony es angesprochen, hatte Loki es wieder beendet. Es war frustrierend. Und es war jedes Mal so.  
Das Thema Dolch war anscheinend ebenfalls abgehakt. Doch wenn er tatsächlich glaubte, Tony würde das auf sich beruhen lassen, dann würde das eine herbe Enttäuschung werden. Er griff nach dem Dolch vor sich und strich über das glatte Material, sah aber Loki zu, wie er Gleichungen auf dem Bildschirm veränderte und Grafiken verschob. Das war noch lange nicht beendet.


	12. Chapter 12

Nervöser als er bereit war zuzugeben, stand Steve vor Lokis Tür. Jarvis hatte ihm bestätigt, dass der Asgardier sich in seinem Quartier befand und offenbar in ein historisches Buch vertieft war. Die letzten Tage hatte der Außerirdische hauptsächlich mit Tony und Bruce im Workshop verbracht. Sie arbeiteten an irgendetwas, das Steve nicht verstand. Tony hatte es einmal versucht ihm zu erklären als sie zufällig zusammen beim Frühstück gesessen hatten, doch irgendwann hatte der Soldat einfach abgewinkt und behauptet es verstanden zu haben, obwohl die Erklärungsversuche ihn nur noch mehr durcheinandergebracht je länger sie gedauert hatten. Im Beisein von Loki, der offenbar ohne Probleme auf Tonys hohem Niveau mitreden konnte, obwohl er von einem anderen Planeten kam und Bruces Stephen Hawking Intellekt -Steve hatte sich über den Wissenschaftler informiert nachdem Coulson ihn erwähnt hatte- hatte er sich plötzlich furchtbar dämlich gefühlt und den schnellsten Weg raus gewählt. Er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Tony ihm geglaubt hatte. Die anderen beiden wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig. So allein mit den hyperintelligenten Leuten im Tower, und anstatt der üblichen zwei, waren es inzwischen drei geworden, war er sich plötzlich sehr bewusst gewesen, wie unterirdisch sein Verstand im direkten Vergleich sein musste.  
Es schien als hätten Tony und Bruce den Asgardier einfach in ihre Welt assimiliert. Eine Welt, von der Steve nicht das Geringste verstand und in der Loki sich ziemlich wohl zu fühlen schien. Jedenfalls hatte Steve immer wieder ein Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen gesehen, wenn der Außerirdische Tony ansah. Ein Lächeln. Kein Grinsen. Ein richtiges Lächeln.  
Jedoch hatte er Loki nur selten gesehen in letzter Zeit. Inzwischen seit zwei Tagen gar nicht mehr. Tony kümmerte sich komplett um ihn und anscheinend gab es auch keine Probleme. Jarvis bestätigte ihm bei jeder Nachfrage, dass der Asgardier keinerlei aggressives Verhalten außerhalb seiner Panikattacken zeigte. Der Milliardär hatte Steve erzählt, dass die Albträume nicht nachließen, aber dass es inzwischen keine Schwierigkeiten mehr mit der Nahrung gab. Das war immerhin schon etwas. Die Tatsache, dass Tony inzwischen bei Loki im Zimmer schlief, um sich die Laufwege zu ersparen, wie er behauptete, machte ihn nervöser als er zugeben wollte. Doch als er das angesprochen hatte, meine der Milliardär lediglich, wenn er selbst im Glashaus saß, sollte er definitiv nicht so viel mit Steinen um sich schmeißen. Natürlich hatte Jarvis ihm erzählt, dass Steve vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit ebenfalls neben dem Asgardier eingeschlafen war.  
Leider hatte Loki bisher auch niemanden wieder auf seinen Rücken sehen lassen. Aber anscheinend war das auch nicht mehr so schlimm. Der Asgardier hatte weder erneut das Bewusstsein verloren, noch roch er nach Infektion. Bruce hatte ihm das bestätigt.  
Genervt von sich selbst fuhr Steve sich durch die Haare und atmete tief aus. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein! Jarvis hatte ihn schon zwei Mal gefragt, ob er Loki von seiner Anwesenheit in Kenntnis setzen sollte und spätestens beim zweiten Verneinen war Steve der Gedanke gekommen, dass es wirklich bescheuert aussehen musste, wie er hier schon minutenlang vor der Tür herumlungerte. Dass Jarvis danach gefragt hatte, ob alles in Ordnung war, hatte die Situation nicht besser gemacht.  
Der Soldat spürte schon fast, wie sich Jarvis Augen - Sensoren? - in seinen Nacken bohrten. Und er wusste, wenn er jetzt kniff, würde sich so eine Gelegenheit wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell wieder bieten. Tony und Bruce waren beide nicht im Tower. Tony hatte etwas mit Stark Industries zu erledigen und Bruce traf sich mit einem befreundeten Kollegen in der Stadt. Nachdem beide gegangen waren, hatte der Asgardier sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen.  
Schließlich, Steve befürchtete die KI könnte sich jeden Moment wieder zu Wort melden, atmete er noch einmal tief durch und klopfte an die Tür. Es dauerte nur zwei Sekunden bis diese aufglitt und ihn in den Wohnbereich des Appartements einließ. Sein Blick fiel fast sofort auf die schmale Gestalt, die weiter hinten im Raum ans Fenster gelehnt auf dem Boden saß und sich um seine Anwesenheit anscheinend nicht scherte.  
Absichtlich langsam schritt Steve näher. Loki hatte sich mit der Schulter gegen die Fensterscheibe gelehnt, sein Kopf ruhte ebenfalls an dieser, während sein Blick runter auf den LED Bildschirm eines Tablets gerichtet war, das in seinem Schoß lag. Schwarze Strähnen hingen offen und unordentlich über seine Schultern und ihm ins Gesicht. Sein Mund stand leicht offen und die grünen Augen wanderten stetig von links nach rechts über den Bildschirm.  
„Hey.“, machte Steve auf sich aufmerksam und stand dann einige Sekunden unentschlossen einen Meter entfernt herum.  
Sich anscheinend kaum von seiner Lektüre losreißen könnend, hob der Asgardier schließlich seinen Kopf an und richtete seinen Blick nach oben auf seinen Besuch. Als die grünen Iriden auf ihn fielen, bemerkte er erneut seinen plötzlich rapiden Herzschlag. Dennoch fielen ihm die fast schon eingraviert wirkenden schwarzen Augenringe sofort auf. Das Weiß in den Augen war von roten Äderchen durchzogen. Er war noch immer kalkweiß, aber Steve bildete sich ein, dass die Wangen nicht mehr ganz so eingefallen waren wie zu Beginn und wenn er sich die Lippen ansah, so hatten auch diese inzwischen etwas Farbe bekommen und hoben sich von der sonstigen Haut ab. Ebenso waren sie deutlich weniger aufgesprungen und rissig. Irgendwie wirkte er gleichzeitig etwas gesunder wie kranker.  
„Captain.“, begrüßte er ihn mit tonloser Stimme. Die Tatsache, dass der Asgardier ihren Milliardär inzwischen beim Vornamen nannte und bei Steve nicht über seinen Titel hinaus ging, obwohl Steve ihm das bereits angeboten hatte, stieß dem Soldaten übel auf. Er benutzte noch nicht einmal seinen Nachnamen, aber Tony war ziemlich direkt `Stark´ gewesen. Und nur wenige Tage darauf Tony. Bruce war auch Dr. Banner, nicht einfach nur Doktor. Von Pepper wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.  
Loki musterte ihn kurz von oben bis unten. Er spürte, wie seine Ohren warm wurden.  
„Ich habe dir was mitgebracht.“, rückte er sofort mit der Sprache heraus. Er hatte sich zurechtgelegt, was er sagen wollen würde. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, fühlte es sich seltsam an, dass er sich tatsächlich Worte für dieses Gespräch zurechtgelegt hatte. Andererseits hatte er so die dumpfe Ahnung, dass er andernfalls jetzt stumm oder stotternd dastehen würde. Schnell schob er diese Gedanken beiseite und präsentierte ihm den Bildband über europäische Kunst der Renaissance, den Pepper ihm einst aus Rom mitgebracht hatte. Es war nur ein Band von vielen, die er ihr zu verdanken hatte.  
„Pepper sagte mir, du hättest Interesse an Kunst gezeigt. Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht etwas Abwechslung zwischendurch gebrauchen. Du warst fast nur im Workshop.“, sprach er dann weiter.  
Irritiert sah der Asgardier zwischen dem Buch und Steve hin und her. Dann stand er auf, Steve entging nicht, dass er leicht schwankte und einen kurzen Moment brauchte, um sich wieder zu stabilisieren. Das hatte er schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Es war besorgniserregend.  
„Dann kann ich davon ausgehen, dass die Lady Virginia nicht die einzige Bewohnerin des Towers ist, die Kunst zu schätzen weiß?“ Loki überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen ohne zu zögern und nahm Steve den Bildband aus den Händen. Deutlich interessiert besah er sich das Cover auf dem ein Abbild der Mona Lisa prangte.  
„Ähm… ja.“, antwortete Steve kurz angebunden. Loki stand direkt neben ihm, dicht genug, dass sie sich fast berührten.  
„Ich habe angefangen mich über Midgards Geschichte zu informieren.“, ergriff der Asgardier dann wieder das Wort und sah von dem Buch hoch und Steve direkt in die Augen. So nahe dran konnte der Soldat verschiedene Nuancen des Grüns in den Iriden erkennen, wie die verschiedenen Töne ineinanderflossen und ein kompliziertes Netz bildeten. „Ich bin zu meinem Bedauern noch nicht weit gekommen und Kunst ist immer im Kontext zur Epoche zu betrachten. Vielleicht könntet Ihr etwas Eurer Zeit erübrigen und mir zumindest eine kurze Einführung zur Renaissance geben, Captain?“  
Hatte Loki gerade wirklich das gesagt, was Steve glaubte gehört zu haben? Er wollte das Steve ihm etwas zur Renaissance erzählte? Also, dass er Zeit mit ihm verbrachte? So wie Loki ihn mit diesem fragenden Blick ansah, erwartete er in jedem Fall irgendeine Art von Antwort.  
„Sicher.“, stimmte der Soldat schließlich zu.  
Mit einem Nicken drehte der Außerirdische sich um, ging zur Couch, legte das Tablet und den Bildband dort auf dem kleinen davorstehenden Tisch ab und verschwand dann in den Küchenbereich, wo Steve beobachtete, wie er den Wasserkocher füllte und anschaltete.  
„Ich muss leider auch zugeben, dass meine Kenntnisse über midgardische Getränke äußerst begrenzt sind. Vielleicht mögt Ihr selbst nachsehen, was Tony hier deponiert hat und Euch etwas Passendes heraussuchen.“  
Steve konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, während er zusah wie Loki zwei Tassen, offensichtlich Merchandise, denn auf einer prangte Iron Man und auf der anderen Black Widow im Comiclook, aus einem der Schränke holte und neben dem Wasserkocher abstellte. Es wirkte als hätte der Asgardier sich eingelebt. Er schien sich sicher zu fühlen und Steves Anwesenheit störte ihn offensichtlich nicht, offenbar sogar so wenig, dass er kein Problem damit hätte ihn länger in seiner Nähe zu haben.  
Seine Anspannung löste sich langsam, als er Loki hinterher in die offene Küche folgte. Die Appartements waren alle etwa gleich eingerichtet. Ohne Probleme fand Steve den Kräutertee und versenkte einen Teebeutel davon in der Black Widow Tasse, während Loki Honig in die andere gab und anschließend einen Beutel Kamillentee hineinwarf.  
Kurz darauf fanden sie sich auf der Couch wieder, ihre dampfenden Tassen standen auf dem Tisch davor und während Steve akribisch darauf geachtet hatte dem anderen Mann Platz zu lassen, schien diesem das alles komplett egal zu sein. Er hatte sich den Bildband gegriffen, ihn aufgeschlagen und war an den Soldaten so nahe herangerückt, dass sie beide gleichzeitig problemlos hineinsehen konnten. Das bedeutete, Loki und er hatten an der Schulter und am zugehörigen Oberarm Körperkontakt. Wenn sein Herz ihm nicht aus der Brust hätte springen wollen und seine Ohren sich nicht anfühlen würden als wären sie dabei zu verglühen, wäre das alles ja auch kein Problem.  
Taten sie aber. Er versuchte seine körperliche Reaktion zu ignorieren. Vielleicht half die Schocktherapie ja und sein Körper würde endlich einsehen, dass er nicht sofort Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpen musste, sobald Loki etwas näherkam. Sie waren keine Feinde mehr. Oder zumindest momentan nicht.  
Umso länger sie so dasaßen und Steve von der damaligen Kultur sprach, ihm die Zusammenhänge zwischen Kunst und er damaligen Politik, von der Rückbesinnung auf die Antike und dem Bestreben natürlicher Darstellungen erzählte, umso ruhiger wurde er selbst. Er befand sich in seinem eigenen Wohlfühlbereich. Loki selbst hakte immer wieder nach, wollte immer mehr wissen, als Steve zu Beginn preisgab und wenn er nicht weiterwusste, konnte ihnen Jarvis eine Antwort liefern, die Loki einigermaßen zufriedenstellte. Es kam Steve fast so vor als wolle der Asgardier einfach alles wissen. Diese Neugier wirkte fast kindlich und völlig unschuldig. Wenn der Mann im Workshop ein ähnliches Verhalten an den Tag legte, verstand der Soldat ziemlich gut, warum Tony ihn nicht wieder hergeben wollte.  
Nach der nicht ganz so kurzen historischen Einführung, blätterten sie durch das Buch und diskutierten die abgebildeten Gemälde. Steve erzählte von einigen der Künstler mit denen er sich etwas näher beschäftigt hatte, sie holten sich neuen Tee und verbrachten den gesamten Nachmittag damit über die Gemälde zu sprechen. Erst nach Stunden fiel Steve auf wie leicht es war sich mit dem anderen Mann zu unterhalten. Wo er am Anfang noch befürchtete, dass das alles in einer Katastrophe enden würde, fühlte sich Lokis Gesellschaft inzwischen fast natürlich an.  
„Das war äußerst interessant.“, gab der Asgardier zu, als er den Bildband zugeklappt hatte, nachdem sie einmal durch das komplette Buch geblättert hatten. Es war inzwischen mitten in der Nacht. Steve wusste nicht genau, wie spät es war, aber er konnte durch die riesigen Panoramafenster Sterne am Himmel sehen.  
„Freut mich, dass ich dich nicht gelangweilt habe.“, antwortete Steve grinsend und leerte seine Tasse aus, bevor er sie auf dem Couchtisch wieder abstellte.  
„Ich habe das sehr genossen. Vielleicht können wir das wiederholen?“ Lokis schlanke Finger glitten fast andächtig über das Cover des Bildbandes. Dann riss er seinen Blick von der Mona Lisa los und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Steve, dessen Grinsen sich in ein Lächeln ausbreitete.  
„Ich habe noch einige solcher Bücher.“, schlug er vor.  
„Dann bin ich äußerst gespannt auf die nächste Epoche, Captain.“ Mit diesen Worten hielt er Steve den Bildband hin, der ihn entgegennahm. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Steve verließ das Appartement, nachdem er seine Tasse in den Geschirrspüler gestellt hatte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht legte er den Weg zu seinem eigenen Quartier zurück. Er würde Pepper unbedingt anrufen und ihr für den Tipp danken müssen. Es hatte fantastisch geklappt! Sie hatten bis vier Uhr morgens geredet, wie er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr feststellte. Er fühlte sich glücklich. Offenbar war es ihm wichtiger gewesen als er gedacht hatte mit Loki klarzukommen.  
Mit einem guten Gefühl schlief er schließlich ein.  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Loki wieder im Workshop mit Tony und Bruce. Immer wenn Steve nachfragte, erzählte Jarvis ihm, dass der Asgardier gerade mit Tony und/oder Bruce beschäftigt war. Wenn sie sich im Gemeinschaftsbereich begegneten, was hauptsächlich zu den Essenszeiten war, war Tony nicht von seinem Gast wegzubekommen. Mit jedem Atemzug erzählte er etwas von Quantenmechanik und Newtschen Axiomen und wenn sie fertig mit dem Essen waren, zerrte er den Asgardier schon fast mit sich. Dennoch fiel Steve auf, dass Loki nicht absichtlich Platz zwischen sich und ihm ließ. Wenn er früher den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten und sich einen Hocker ausgesucht hatte, hatte er für gewöhnlich Platz zwischen ihnen gelassen, jetzt setzte er sich direkt neben ihn.  
Leider sah er auch wie der Schlafmangel weiter an Loki zehrte. Er beobachtete ihn und seine Bewegungen schienen von Tag zu Tag anstrengender für ihn zu werden. Er fing an dauernd irgendwelche Gegenstände umzustoßen, Besteck fiel ihm herunter und er hatte in relativ kurzer Zeit vier Tassen auf dem Gewissen. Manchmal hatte Steve den Eindruck, als würde er immer wieder in einen Sekundenschlaf versinken, wenn er am Tresen saß. Dass Tony auch aussah, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen, machte die Situation nicht angenehmer. Bruce schien der einzige zu sein, der sich Schlaf gönnte. Und auch er warf seinen beiden Wissenschaftskollegen immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu.  
Letztendlich konnte Steve nicht anders als Tony darauf anzusprechen als er ihn eines Nachmittags alleine in der Küche antraf. Der Milliardär stand neben der Kaffeemaschine die gurgelnd ihre Arbeit verrichtete, während Tony mit der Stirn an den darüber angebrachten Schrank angelehnt darauf wartete, dass sie fertig wurde.  
Steve saß hinter ihm am Tresen und beobachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor er das Wort ergriff. „Du musst dich schlafen legen.“  
„Hm.“, kam es nur zurückgegrummelt.  
„Ich meine es ernst. Du schläfst im Stehen ein.“  
„Ich kann nicht.“, murmelte Tony zurück. Ohne hinzusehen, hob er den Arm, öffnete die Schranktür rechts neben sich und zog die erstbeste Tasse heraus, die er dort ertasten konnte.  
„Ich lasse den Workshop wieder sperren.“, drohte Steve ihm schließlich. Er sah zu, wie der Milliardär sich Kaffee eingoss und dann zu ihm umdrehte. Rot unterlaufene von dunklen Ringen umrahmte Augen starrten ihn an.  
„Es geht nicht um den Workshop. Hast du Loki nicht gesehen?“, fragte er mit deutlich genervtem Tonfall und nahm einen Schluck von seinem dunklen Gebräu. Sofort fing er an zu fluchen und spukte die Flüssigkeit wieder zurück. Dann pustete er in den Becher.  
„Was hat das mit dir zu tun?“  
„Ich bin derjenige, der ihn aufweckt. Dazu muss ich selbst wach sein.“ Er nahm erneut eine Schluck Kaffee, diesmal deutlich vorsichtiger.  
„Jarvis hat immer noch keine Möglichkeit ihn zu wecken?“, hakte Steve nach. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass das am Anfang so gewesen war, aber sie hatten oft genug darüber gesprochen, dass das eigentlich auch über die KI laufen müsste.  
„Nein. Und er wacht auch nicht von alleine auf. Außerdem ist die Panikattacke heftiger je länger ich brauche um ihn aufzuwecken. Ich habe tatsächlich schon darüber nachgedacht ihn einfach zu ignorieren, vielleicht wäre das auch besser für ihn. Vielleich ist schlecht schlafen inzwischen besser als gar nicht schlafen, aber der bloße Gedanke und ich möchte mich betrinken.“, erklärte Tony ihm, wobei er, als hätte er sich in diesem Moment daran erinnert, einen anderen Schrank öffnete, eine Flasche Scotch herausholte und einen kräftigen Schluck davon in seinen Kaffee kippte. Steve quittierte das nur mit einem missbilligenden Blick, hielt aber den Mund. „Es macht mich langsam wahnsinnig. Er versucht inzwischen krampfhaft wachzubleiben, aber er schläft immer wieder ein und nur wenige Minuten danach fängt es wieder an.“  
Besorgt hörte Steve zu. Es hatte sich gar nicht gebessert? Das würde nicht ewig so weitergehen können. Aber zunächst sollte er zusehen, dass Tony geistig wieder einigermaßen leistungsfähig war. Vielleicht fiel ihm dann etwas ein.  
„Du gehst jetzt schlafen. Ich kümmere mich um Loki.“, sagte er in seinem Befehlston und stand auf. Er sah, wie Tony den Mund öffnete und er kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass da ein Wiederspruch auf ihn zukam. Er unterband es gleich. „Keine Diskussion. Du hättest mich viel früher davon in Kenntnis setzen sollen. Es hilft ihm nicht, wenn du dir ebenfalls Schlaf verweigerst.“  
Tony folgte ihm zum Fahrstuhl. „Hey, das halte ich für keine gute Idee.“  
„Ich komme schon klar.“, versuchte Steve seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Dann sah er nach oben zu Fahrstuhldecke. „Jarvis. Workshop und Lokis Etage für Tony unzugänglich machen. Er darf auch nicht nach Loki fragen und du gibst ihm keinerlei Auskünfte von dir aus, egal worauf Tony dich angesetzt hat. Du kannst das wieder aufheben, nachdem er mindestens 8 Stunden geschlafen hat. Am Stück.“  
„Sehr wohl, Captain Rogers.“  
Tony sah ihn mit einem betrogenen Gesichtsausdruck an als der Fahrstuhl auf seiner Etage hielt. Er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Wirklich? Du ziehst die Tony-gefährdet-seine-eigene-Sicherheit-Karte?“  
„Du hast dieses Schlupfloch aus gutem Grund für mich und Pepper kreiert. Wir können darüber reden, wenn du geschlafen hast.“  
Steve konnte ganz genau sehen, wie sehr ihm diese Situation gegen den Strich ging. Schließlich fluchte Tony laut, bevor er sich erneut an den Soldaten wandte.  
„Wenn du ihn wachrüttelst und du wirst ihn ordentlich schütteln müssen, denn offenbar hängt er richtig an seinen Albträumen, musst du ihn sofort loslassen. Er kriegt nur noch mehr Panik, wenn er festgehalten wird. Er hat mir gesagt, dass es hilft, wenn er meine Stimme hört. Also rede mit ihm, wenn er aufwacht, das hilft ihm sich geistig wieder zu sammeln. Eine Aufnahme hilft nicht, haben wir schon probiert. Offenbar kann er trotzdem noch den Unterschied erkennen. Wie gesagt, je länger du brauchst um ihn wachzubekommen, umso schlimmer die Panik. Sei nicht zimperlich.“  
Etwas erstaunt sah Steve seinen Freund an. Die Sorge in den Gesichtszügen war echt. Offenbar hatte Steve deutlich unterschätzt wie verantwortlich Tony sich für den Asgardier fühlte.  
Mit einem Nicken signalisierte er Tony, dass er ihn verstanden hatte. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Geh schlafen. Du hast es dringend nötig.“  
Deutlich unwillig verließ der Milliardär den Fahrstuhl. „Wenn Probleme auftauchen, sag Bescheid.“  
„Es wird keine Probleme geben. Geh!“ Mit diesen Worten schlossen sich die Fahrstuhltüren und die Kabine hielt auf seiner eigenen Etage. Es war sicher besser, wenn er dort nicht so offensichtlich als Kindermädchen auftauchte. Er schnappte sich einen weiteren seiner Bildbände und nahm dann die Stufen zu Lokis – Thors? – Etage.  
Ohne zu zögern überwand er die Distanz, klopfte kurz an und betrat das Appartement. Wie gewohnt saß Loki am Fenster. Wieder lehnte er daran, nur dass er diesmal den Blick nach draußen gerichtet hatte. Das Tablet lag auf dem Couchtisch.  
„Hey Loki.“, machte Steve sich bemerkbar. Es kam keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig setzte er sich ebenfalls ans Fenster und betrachtete den anderen Mann. Er sah furchtbar aus. Zugegeben, das war schon die ganze Zeit so gewesen, jetzt sah er aber anders furchtbar aus.  
Mit müden Augen, sah der Asgardier kurz zu ihm. „Captain.“, murmelte er leise zur Begrüßung und sah dann wieder hinaus. So, wie er aussah, wunderte Steve sich, dass er überhaupt fähig war sich wach zu halten.  
„Ich habe einen neuen Bildband dabei.“, informierte Steve ihn. Die grünen Augen richteten sich wieder auf ihn und fixierten das Buch, das Steve dabeihatte. Bereitwillig drehte der Soldat es so, dass Loki das Cover sehen konnte. Rembrandts `Die Nachtwache´ war darauf abgebildet und in kursiver Schrift und goldenen Lettern verriet der Titel den Fokus auf die Zeit des Barock.  
Wortlos und offensichtlich mühsam stand Loki auf, stützte sich dabei am Fenster ab. Steve erhob sich ebenfalls, es sah aus, als könnte der andere Mann jede Sekunde einfach umkippen. Es dauerte auch nur wenige Schritte, bis dieser sich an der Couch festhielt. Schnell kam Steve ihm hinterher.  
„Setz dich.“, forderte er den Asgardier auf. Er bemerkte einen Blick in Richtung der Küche, doch dann gab der Mann nach und sank auf die Couch nieder. Ohne ein Wort ging Steve weiter und setzte Wasser auf. Es war beängstigend Loki so zu sehen. Sein Zustand hatte sich bereits so sehr gebessert und nun schien ihn der Schlafmangel wieder komplett aus der Bahn zu werfen. Besorgt sah der Soldat immer wieder zur Couch, auf der der Außerirdische nun saß und einfach vor sich hinstarrte. Wenigstens konnte er keine Infektion riechen. Vielleicht war die Wunde inzwischen verheilt? Loki war zwischendurch deutlich kräftiger gewesen.  
Steve trug zwei Tassen zurück. Die Tasse mit Captain Amrica – sicherlich hatte er dieses Motiv nicht absichtlich gewählt - gab er Loki, der sie mit einem dankbaren Nicken entgegennahm als er sich neben ihn setze. Er hatte ihm einen Kamillentee mit Honig zubereitet. Loki nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse und fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand über das Gesicht.  
„Tony sagt, du schläfst nicht.“, ergriff Steve das Wort, als der Asgardier gegen ihn sank. Es wirkte fast, als könne er sich nicht von alleine in einer sitzenden Position halten. Doch so müde Loki auch war, offenbar war er noch immer fähig mit einem Blick klar zu machen, dass er genervt war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das Thema bereits hundertfach mit Tony gehabt und sicher auch das eine oder andere Mal mit Bruce. Den er im Übrigen auch inzwischen beim Vornamen nannte, wie Steve nicht umhin gekommen war zu bemerken.  
Dennoch griff er nicht nach dem Bildband oder wechselte das Thema. Vielleicht war er in seinem Zustand auch einfach nicht mehr fähig dazu.  
„Was können wir tun?“, versuchte Steve es erneut.  
„Nichts.“, antwortete Loki als der Soldat es schon gar nicht mehr erwartet hatte. „Ich habe Tony bereits gesagt, er soll es ignorieren. Er weigert sich. Offenbar hat er aber wenigstens nun eingesehen, dass er selbst trotzdem Schlaf braucht. Deshalb seid Ihr doch an seiner Stelle hier, Captain.“  
Steve, verdammt noch Mal! Er hieß Steve!  
„Fast.“ Der Soldat versuchte gar nicht erst sich aus der Angelegenheit herauszureden. „Ich habe Jarvis angewiesen ihm Zugang zu dir und dem Workshop zu verwehren bis er ordentlich geschlafen hat.“  
Skeptisch hob Loki eine Augenbraue an als er ihm einen Blick von der Seite zuwarf. „Dazu seid Ihr befugt?“, hakte er nach und drehte seinen Kopf nun so, dass er seinen Gesprächspartner direkt ansehen konnte. Er war offensichtlich erstaunt über diese Information. Auf eine Antwort wartete er jedoch nicht. „Ich nahm an, Tony hätte dem nur zugestimmt, weil Ihr ihm versprochen hattet seinen Platz einzunehmen.“, fügte er hinzu und löste sich dann von Steves Seite. „Dann seid Ihr an kein Versprechen gebunden, Captain?“ Machte Loki das eigentlich mit Absicht? Wusste er, dass es ihn reizte?  
„Nun, ich habe ihm schon versprochen mich um dich zu kümmern.“, gestand Steve. Es wäre auch schwer gewesen das nicht zu tun. Ohnehin war er davon überzeugt, dass Tony ziemlich schnell einen Weg gefunden hätte seinen Ausschluss von Lokis Etage zu umgehen, wenn er glauben würde, Steve wäre unzuverlässig.  
„Das ist eine äußerst ungenaue Formulierung.“, beurteilte der Asgardier. Er nahm erneut einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er sich wieder gegen die Couch sinken ließ. „Ich befürchte, ich bin momentan nur unangenehme Gesellschaft. Ihr habt Euch sicher um wichtige Dinge zu kümmern. Ich versichere Euch, Captain, ich bedarf keiner Aufsicht.“  
„Er hat mir gesagt, wie ich mich verhalten soll, wenn du einen Albtraum hast. Das war alles andere als ungenau.“, wiedersprach Steve.  
Loki betrachtete den Soldaten eine Weile. Es war offensichtlich, dass er seine Möglichkeiten abwägte. Der Blick wäre sicher deutlich bohrender gewesen, wenn er nicht gleichzeitig so unglaublich müde aussähe. Schließlich seufzte er und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Ich werde Euch ebenso wenig davon überzeugen können wie Tony, mich einfach zu ignorieren, nicht wahr, Captain?“  
„Keine Chance.“, bestätigte Steve und bemühte sich seinen eigenen Titel zu ignorieren.  
„Nun denn, warum erzählt Ihr mir dann nicht etwas über die kulturellen Hintergründe des Barock?“, lenkte Loki schließlich ein, beugte sich nach vorne und ergriff das Buch auf dem Couchtisch. Ohne zu zögern, lehnte er sich wieder gegen Steve und schlug das Buch auf, in dem zu Beginn ein kurzer Abriss über die Epoche verfasst war.  
Der Unterschied zur Renaissance war gravierend. Loki fragte kaum nach, hatte keine Einwände oder beschwerte sich über unlogische Handlungen, keine bissigen Kommentare oder spöttische Sticheleien. Er hörte einfach nur zu. Schließlich sank sein Kopf gegen Steves Schulter und dieser hielt ihn davon ab daran runterzurutschen und nach vorne zu fallen, indem er einen Arm um ihn schlang und ihn vorsichtig in eine liegende Position rutschen lies. Sein Kopf landete irgendwie auf seinem Schoß.  
Laut Tony, würde er ohnehin bald wieder in Albträumen versinken und Steve würde ihn wecken müssen. Also wartete der Soldat. Er spürte seinen eigenen Magen etwas rumoren. Hier zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass die einzige andere anwesende Person eine Panikattacke bekam, fühlte sich äußerst unangenehm an.  
Doch es passierte nichts. Er betrachtete das schlafende Gesicht des anderen Mannes. Er rührte sich nicht.  
Sachte wischte er ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und musste grinsen. Diese Situation kam ihm ziemlich surreal vor. Seine Finger fuhren zwischen die schwarzen Strähnen. Sie fühlten sich weich und seidig an. Er hob auch seine andere Hand und führte sie zu Lokis Gesicht. Mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger fuhr er über die feinen Augenbrauen und dann seitlich am Auge entlang bis zu den hohen Wangenknochen, dessen Verlauf er folgte. Als nächstes fuhr er über seinen Nasenrücken und zu seinen Lippen. Sie fühlten sich noch etwas rau an und die Mundwinkel waren noch leicht eingerissen, aber ansonsten machten sie einen deutlich besseren Eindruck. Er fuhr immer wieder mit seinen Fingern über die Lippen ohne darüber nachzudenken. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete Loki den Mund etwas und Steve erstarrte. Der Asgardier leckte sich über die Lippen, schmatze leise und drehte sich dann etwas zur Seite.  
Der Soldat wagte es kaum zu atmen. Sein Blut rauschte viel zu laut in seinen Ohren, die übrigens auch so heiß waren, dass er sich nicht wundern würde, wenn sie rot leuchteten. Sein Herz schlug so hefig und schnell, dass er schon fast befürchtete, dass es ihm aus der Brust springen könnte.  
Was tat er hier nur? Da schlief Loki tatsächlich etwas länger als ein paar Minuten und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun als ihm im Gesicht herumzupieken? Was wenn er aufgewacht wäre? Er sollte sich einfach glücklich schätzen über die Situation solange sie währte.  
Er ließ sich von Jarvis bestätigen, dass Tony ebenfalls schlief. Alles in allem, hatte Steve doch bekommen, was er gewollt hatte. Jetzt musste er nur noch diese Nervosität loswerden.  
Abwägend musterte er den schlafenden Körper neben sich. Wenn Loki schon schlief, vielleicht konnte er ja dann ganz vorsichtig mal auf seinen Rücken schauen? Nur mal eben das T-Shirt etwas hochziehen? Infiziert würde die Wunde nicht sein. Der Außerirdische schien sich also zumindest in irgendeiner Form darum zu kümmern. Immerhin nahm er ja nun Nahrung zu sich, das gab ihm sicherlich mehr Kraft.  
Prüfend tastete Steve nach dem Saum des Shirts. Es saß recht locker, der Asgardier war mit seiner mageren Statur noch immer viel zu dünn. Sicherlich würde es noch etwas dauern, bis er nicht mehr skelettartig aussah. Die Zuppelei an der Kleidung des anderen Mannes half Steve zwar nicht dabei weniger nervös zu sein, und wahrscheinlich war es völlig unnötig sich an diesem Punkt noch darüber Sorgen zu machen, aber wirklich zu sehen, dass die malträtierte Haut heilte, würde ihn deutlich beruhigen. Vielleicht würde es auch die unschönen Bilder verscheuchen, die er immer wieder vor Augen hatte, wenn er über den Asgardier nachdachte.  
Mit einem Auge auf das entspannt schlafende Gesicht Lokis, zog er den Saum so vorsichtig wie möglich, aber so stark wie nötig hoch. Es schien den Schlafenden nicht zu stören, sodass ziemlich bald der Rücken frei lag. Es war schlimmer als Steve sich erhofft, aber deutlich besser als er befürchtet hatte. Die noch immer riesige, aber inzwischen kleinere, Wunde war noch deutlich zu erkennen. Jetzt allerdings war sie von trockenem Schorf bedeckt. Keine nässenden oder eiternden Stellen. Die große Fläche ließ Steve nicht daran zweifeln, dass jede einzelne Bewegung furchtbar wehtun musste. Dennoch konnte er jetzt sicher sein, dass Loki sich in einem Heilungsprozess befand, anstatt jederzeit mit einer Sepsis rechnen zu müssen.  
Steve ignorierte die Narben um die Wunde herum. Er wollte nicht schon wieder über deren Ursprung und die damit verbundenen Situationen nachdenken. Es brachte ihn nicht weiter. Sie würden erst etwas herausfinden, wenn Loki sich dazu entschied jemandem etwas zu verraten. Oder besser gesagt, wenn er sich entschied Tony etwas zu verraten. Niemand anderes würde irgendetwas aus dem Asgardier herausbekommen. Falls Loki sich überhaupt dazu entschloss irgendetwas irgendwann irgendwem zu erzählen. Steve war sich nicht sicher, ob er so genau wissen wollte, was passiert war.  
Sorgfältig schob er das Kleidungsstück wieder herunter, bevor er Jarvis bat das Licht auszumachen.

Überrascht schreckte Steve hoch. Etwas desorientiert blinzelte er mehrmals und versuchte den Raum zu erkennen. Als erstes bemerke er, dass er nicht alleine war, erst danach, dass das nicht sein Quartier war. Die Irritation über beides verflüchtigte sich, als die Erinnerung zurückkam.  
Er saß noch immer auf der Couch in Lokis Wohnbereich, dessen Kopf weiterhin auf seinem Schoß ruhte. Seelenruhig schlief der Asgardier. Er hatte seine Beine angezogen und war nun komplett in Steves Richtung gedreht. Sein Gesicht war völlig entspannt, die Gesichtszüge ohne jegliche Regung.  
Einiges an Zeit musste vergangen sein, denn jenseits der Fenster war bereits Tageslicht zu sehen. Die Nacht war noch nicht lange vorbei, aber es war bereits zu erkennen, dass irgendwo hinter den Gebäuden bereits die Sonne aufgegangen sein musste.  
Sein Blick fiel vom Fenster wieder nach unten. Es verwunderte ihn etwas, dass der andere Mann offenbar die Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Tony hatte ihn doch gewarnt. Aber vielleicht war Loki auch einfach so fertig gewesen, dass nicht einmal mehr seine Albträume an ihn herangekommen waren.  
Fast wie in Trance wollte Steve seine rechte Hand anheben und die schwarze Strähne, die sich verirrt hatte und nun über Lokis Gesicht hing, nach hinten streichen. Sein Vorhaben scheiterte, denn er bemerkte, dass seine rechte Hand bereits damit besetzt war, Lokis linke zu halten. Ihre Finger waren ineinander verschlungen und so positioniert, dass Steve den ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atem des anderen Mannes auf seinem Handrücken spüren konnte.  
Mit einem Mal bemerkte Steve die Hitze in dem Zimmer. Vielleicht hatte Jarvis die Temperatur ja extra etwas höher gestellt wegen Loki.  
Was sollte er jetzt tun? Irgendetwas sagte ihm, er sollte lieber sofort verschwinden und gleichzeitig wollte er sich keinen Zentimeter wegbewegen. Letztendlich entschied er sich erstmal die Nerven zu behalten, denn umso mehr er darüber nachdachte, was er tun sollte, umso schneller und heftiger schien sein Herz zu schlagen.  
Er atmete ein paar Mal kontrolliert ein und aus. Es brachte nicht das Geringste. Dass Loki den Griff um seine Finger nur noch verstärkte, als Steve versuchte seine Hand herauszuziehen, machte die Situation nicht entspannter für ihn. Leise schmatzte der Asgardier, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und Steves Hand näher, sodass der Handrücken nun seine Nasenspitze berührte, bevor der etwas unzufriedene Gesichtsausdruck sich wieder entspannte.  
Steve erstarrte. Einen Augenblick war er nicht mehr dazu fähig überhaupt noch zu denken. Sein Herz war erneut dabei aus seiner Brust zu springen, seine Ohren mussten inzwischen glühen und er war sich sicher, dass er mehr schwitzte als er bei den herrschenden Temperaturen sollte.  
Das mit dem Nerven behalten, konnte er wohl vergessen.  
Unruhe türmte sich in ihm immer weiter auf. Er konnte seinen Blick kaum von Lokis schlafendem Gesicht lösen. Blut rauschte deutlich vernehmbar in seinen Ohren.  
Er musste hier raus. Sofort!  
Bestimmt und das Grummeln des Schlafenden ignorierend, befreite er sich aus Lokis Griff. So vorsichtig wie möglich hob Steve ihn von sich herunter, ließ ihn zurück auf die Couch sinken. Fluchtartig verließ er das Zimmer und verschwand sofort im Treppenhaus, bloß raus aus der Situation, irgendwohin, wo sein Herz sich beruhigte und seine Körpertemperatur wieder auf ein normales Niveau sinken konnte. Irgendwohin, wo sein Hirn wieder seine eigentliche Arbeit aufnehmen und ihm verraten würde, was da gerade überhaupt los gewesen war!  
Sein Weg führte ihn direkt zurück in sein eigenes Quartier. Als die Tür hinter ihm zuglitt, fühlte es sich an, als würde eine zentnerschwere Last von seinem Brustkorb gehoben. Heftig atmend lehnte Steve sich mit dem Rücken gegen das kühle Metall der Tür und starrte zu Boden. Seine Nerven beruhigten sich langsam. Sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich wieder und das kühle Material an dem er lehnte, war äußert hilfreich ihn wieder abzukühlen.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Captain Rogers? Kann ich etwas tun?“, meldete Jarvis sich zu Wort. Besorgnis klang in der mechanischen Stimme mit. Oder zumindest machte es auf Steve den Eindruck. Unfähig Worte zu formulieren, winkte der Soldat nur ab. Er wusste ja selbst nicht genau, was da gerade passiert war. Diese Reaktion auf Loki war ihm nicht neu. Aber es war noch nie so heftig ausgefallen. War das eine Panikattacke gewesen? Entwickelte er jetzt genau wie Tony eine Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung und Lokis Nähe war dafür der Auslöser?  
Das machte doch keinen Sinn! Lokis Aufenthalt war völlig komplikationslos verlaufen bisher. Zu Beginn war es auch kein Problem gewesen. Und jetzt verlor Steve derart die Fassung, während Loki völlig harmlos schlief? Das war doch kompletter Blödsinn!  
Tief ein- und ausatmend schloss er die Augen. Es wurde besser. Nach einiger Zeit fühlte er sich wieder normal, nur seine rechte Hand kribbelte noch komisch. Als er sie etwas näher betrachtete, konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen. Sein Blick blieb an seinem Handrücken hängen, dort wo Loki ihn mit seiner Nasenspitze berührt hatte, wo er den ruhigen, warmen Atem des anderen Mannes gespürt hatte.  
Sein Puls wurde schneller und Steve spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Schnell ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken. Okay. Das Kribbeln einfach erstmal ignorieren, befahl er sich während er wieder anfing kontrolliert zu atmen, bis es ihm gelang sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er würde schon einen Weg finden damit umzugehen.  
„Ihre Hilfe wird dringend in Mr. Odinsons Quartier gebraucht, Captain Rogers.“, erklang Jarvis alarmierte Stimme.  
Ohne zu zögern, reagierte Steve sofort. Sobald er nicht mehr an der Tür lehnte, glitt diese auf und der Soldat stürmte den Gang entlang zum Treppenhaus. Seine eigene Unruhe völlig vergessen. „Was ist passiert?“  
„Mr. Odinson hatte erneut Albträume und ich informierte Mr. Stark. Beim Aufwecken wurde Sir von einem Schlag getroffen. Ich fürchte er ist bewusstlos.“, fasste die KI die Geschehnisse zusammen.  
Albtraum? Loki hatte völlig ruhig geschlafen! Die ganze Nacht! Hatte Steve so gutes Timing gehabt direkt vorher zu verschwinden? War Loki soweit ausgeruht gewesen, dass die Albträume zu ihm zurückgefunden hatten? Gerade als der Soldat gegangen war?  
„Was ist mit Loki?“  
„Mr. Odinson ist in sein Schlafzimmer geflüchtet. Er befindet sich in einem… besorgniserregenden Zustand.“  
Innerlich fluchte Steve. Wenn er nicht ausgeflippt wäre, wäre das nicht passiert! Und warum hatte Jarvis den Milliardär benachrichtig? Warum nicht ihn?  
Als er in das Wohnzimmer des Außerirdischen stürmte, sah er seinen Freund sofort. Reglos lag er auf dem Boden vor der Couch, auf dem Rücken, sein Gesicht zur Seite gedreht.  
„Tony!?“, rief Steve und stürzte auf ihn zu. Loki war nirgends zu sehen. Mit routiniertem Blick erkannte er im Gesicht eine Stelle am linken Auge zur Schläfe hin, die offensichtlich dabei war anzuschwellen. Ansonsten schien er unverletzt. Automatisch tastete er nach dem Puls. Der ruhige und kräftige Herzschlag des Milliardärs ließ Steve sich etwas entspannen. Der Asgardier hatte ihn lediglich ausgeknockt.  
„Tony?“, sprach er seinen Freund an und tätschelte seine rechte Wange, in der Hoffnung ihn damit aufzuwecken. Tatsächlich kniff der Milliardär die Augen zusammen, grummelte vor sich hin und verzog den Mund unzufrieden. Er blinzelte mehrfach, dann schien sich sein Blick auf Steve zu fokussieren. Irritiert starrte er hoch.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“, hakte Steve nach und erwiderte den verwirrten Blick seines Freundes. Dann schien er sich zu erinnern.  
„Loki?“, fragte er, setzte sich ruckartig auf und suchte den Raum mit seinen Augen ab. Steve hielt ihn davon ab aufzuspringen.  
„Mr. Odinson befindet sich in seinem Schlafzimmer.“, informierte Jarvis.  
„Du gehst da definitiv nicht rein.“ Offenbar war Loki in der Lage ihn zu verletzen. Steve würde Tony sicher nicht in seine Nähe lassen, wenn der gerade eine Panikattacke hatte. Das war zu gefährlich. Sie konnten von Glück reden, dass nichts schlimmeres passiert war.  
Der wütende Blick seines Freundes mache Steve schnell klar, dass eine heftige Diskussion vor ihm lag. „Mir geht es gut. Es ist nichts passiert.“ Tony stieß ihn zur Seite und stand auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er auf die Tür zum Schlafzimmer zu. Es wirkte fast, wie eine Trotzreaktion.  
„Jarvis, Tür verschließen.“, befahl der Soldat.  
„Natürlich, Captain Rogers.“, bestätigte die KI. Tony blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Langsam drehte er sich zu dem Soldaten wieder um. Sein Blick spießte ihn geradezu auf.  
„Wirklich, Steve? Das ist gerade kein guter Zeitpunkt.“, presste er zwischen seinen Lippen kaum kontrolliert hervor.  
„Du warst bewusstlos, Tony.“, erinnerte Steve den anderen Mann. Er stand ebenfalls auf. „Ab jetzt liegt Loki in meinem Aufgabenbereich.“, stellte er klar. Er hatte damals nur nicht widersprochen, weil der Außerirdische harmlos gewesen war. Doch wenn er nun stark genug war jemanden zu verletzen in seiner Panik, war das definitiv keine Option mehr. Wie Tony Luft holte, war offensichtlich, dass er gleich eine Tirade an Unzufriedenheit vom Stapel lassen würde. „Will ich nicht hören. Hol dir ein Icepack für dein Auge.“, wies Steve ihn an als er an ihm vorbeischritt.  
Tony bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihm sagte, dass das definitiv ein Nachspiel haben würde. Das war nicht wirklich eine Überraschung.  
Als Steve an die Tür herantrat, öffnete diese sich und ließ ihn in den Raum hinein. Hinter ihm glitt sie sofort wieder zu. Es war nicht schwer den Asgardier zu finden. Er hatte sich in die Ecke zwischen Fenster und Nachttisch zurückgezogen. Die dichten grünen Vorhänge waren heruntergerissen und lagen auf dem Boden, sodass das helle Sonnenlicht den ganzen Raum ungestört fluten konnte. Loki selbst kauerte zitternd am Boden, die Beine angezogen, sich leicht hin und her wiegend, Hände seitlich am Kopf in seine Haare gekrallt, Augen weit aufgerissen vor sich starrend. Seine Atmung ging gehetzt und unregelmäßig und seine Mimik verzerrte sich immer wieder zwischen Panik und Verzweiflung, während fremdartige Worte mal lauter und mal leiser zwischen seinen Lippen hervordrangen. Manchmal schien es fast, als würde er jemanden anschreien. Steve konnte geradezu den Wahnsinn spüren, der von Lokis Verstand Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
Seine Brust schien sich schmerzhaft zusammenzukrampfen je länger er den anderen Mann anstarrte.  
„Loki.“, sprach er ihn schließlich an und trat vorsichtig näher. Seine eigene Stimme klang seltsam gebrochen in seinen Ohren. Nervosität erfasste seinen gesamten Körper. Doch es war andere Nervosität als vorher. Er wusste wie Tony mit den Panikattacken umging. Würde das bei ihm auch funktionieren? Ihm blieb kaum eine andere Möglichkeit als es auszuprobieren. Also setzte er sich etwa zwei Meter entfernt auf den Boden. Loki reagierte nicht auf ihn. Es schien fast, als wäre er gar nicht bemerkt worden. Vielleicht war er das auch nicht. Der Asgardier schien deutlich mehr beschäftigt zu sein mit dem, was in seinem eigenen Kopf vorging. Als hätte die Außenwelt keinen Platz mehr.  
Leider hatte er keinen so großen Einfallsreichtum wie der Milliardär, was die Themenauswahl betraf. Er konnte keine witzigen Anekdoten aus dem Ärmel schütteln oder sich über seltsame gesellschaftliche Phänomene auslassen und schon gar nicht selbstverliebt über sich selbst reden, also fing er an von einem Thema zu erzählen, von dem er wusste, dass Loki sich dafür interessierte und von dem er selber etwas verstand. Kunst.  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er gesprochen hatte, bis ihm der stechende Blick auffiel, mit dem Loki ihn bedachte. Sonst hatte sich nichts an seiner Haltung geändert. Nur die fremdsprachigen Worte waren zu einem Murmeln geworden und er wiegte sich nicht mehr hin und her. Auf Steve wirkte es fast, als wäre der andere Mann nicht sicher, ob er seinen Augen trauen konnte. Ob Steve wirklich da war.  
„Du bist im StarkTower.“, informierte er Loki. Aus einem Impuls heraus rutschte der Soldat etwas näher an den anderen Mann heran und streckte ihm seinen rechten Arm hin, die Handfläche offen nach oben dargeboten. „Ich bin hier. Du bist in Sicherheit.“, beteuerte er ihm.  
Das Gemurmel verstummte. Die grünen Augen starrten ihn weiterhin an und erst als Steve den Arm schon fast wieder sinken lassen wollten, glitt der Blick unsicher zu seiner angebotenen Hand. „Ich tue dir nicht weh.“, versicherte Steve dem Asgardier und lächelte ermutigend als die grünen Augen voller Misstrauen und Angst wieder zu seinem Gesicht huschten. Niemals würde er ihm weh tun! Niemals!  
Langsam lösten sich Lokis lange filigrane Finger seiner linken Hand aus den schwarzen Strähnen. Zitternd und vorsichtig senkte er sie, bis die Fingerspitzen unsicher über Steves Handfläche streiften. Erschrocken zog Loki seine Hand zurück, drückte sich gegen die Wand hinter sich, sein Blick wieder nach oben flackernd und den Soldaten ansehend. Die feinen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Es schien fast, als könne der Außerirdische nicht glauben, was er da gerade gefühlt hatte. Als wäre es ihm unverständlich, dass Steve tatsächlich da war.  
„Du bist schon seit einiger Zeit bei uns.“, ergriff der Soldat wieder das Wort. Er versuchte seine Stimme so ruhig und ermutigend wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Er war sich nicht sicher, in wie fern ihm das gelang. Loki hatte die Angewohnheit ihn durcheinander zu bringen. Durch seine bloße Anwesenheit. „Du hattest nur einen Albtraum.“ Wieder. Fügte er gedanklich noch hinzu. Immer und immer wieder. Steve spürte wie sein Inneres sich verknotete, wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie nicht nur seine Brust, sondern nun auch sein Magen sich zusammenkrampften. Wie ihm schon wieder übel wurde.  
Völliges Unverständnis war auf Lokis Gesicht zu sehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, starrte kurz nach draußen auf die Stadt, dann wieder zu Steve. Er wirkte überrascht ihn zu sehen. Als hätte er erwartet plötzlich doch alleine zu sein. Oder zumindest nicht in unbedingt seiner Gesellschaft.  
Mit erneutem Misstrauen, tastete der Asgardier wieder nach Steves angebotener Hand. Diesmal zuckte er nicht zurück, als sie sich berührten. Fast fasziniert beobachtete Loki ihre Hände, betrachtete wie seine schlanken Finger über Steves Handfläche fuhren und dann zwischen seinen Fingern entlangglitten, sich ineinander verflochten. Das Zittern wurde schwächer und der Soldat spürte, wie Lokis Griff fester wurde. Fest genug um ein Glas mühelos wie Papier zu zerquetschen. Fest genug, um einem gewöhnlichen Menschen die Finger zu brechen.  
Vorsichtig schloss Steve seine Finger um Lokis Hand und fuhr mit dem Daumen beruhigend über die blasse Haut an der Stelle. Er spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen. Er sah fast jeden einzelnen Knochen. Die zweite Hand löste sich nun ebenfalls aus den schwarzen Strähnen. Loki starrte eine Weile auf ihre Hände, bevor er wieder hochsah. Steve erkannte sofort, dass der Asgardier wieder wusste, wer er war. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und er zog seine Hand als hätte er sich verbrannt aus Steves Griff heraus. „Captain.“, sprach er ihn an mit gebrochener Stimme. Er senkte seinen Blick sofort wieder, fast als traue er sich nicht ihn anzusehen und starrte auf den Boden. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen erneut und er hob ruckartig den Kopf, starrte zur Tür. Besorgnis stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, ebenso wie Angst.  
„Es geht ihm gut.“, versuchte Steve ihn zu beruhigen. Grüne Augen fixierten ihn unsicher. „Tony. Es wird zwar ein blauer Fleck, aber es geht ihm gut.“, versicherte er seinem Gegenüber. Die Erleichterung über diese Nachricht war dem Asgardier sofort anzusehen. Er atmete tief aus, fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und senkte seine Stirn schließlich auf seine Knie, seine Hände am Hinterkopf in die dunklen Haare gekrallt.  
„Captain, Mr. Stark verlangt eingelassen zu werden. Gibt er noch sicherheitsbedingte Gründe ihm den Zutritt zu verweigern?“, meldete Jarvis sich zu Wort.  
„Nein. Ich denke nicht.“  
Loki hob den Kopf an und Steve bemerkte den irritierten Blick, mit dem er bedacht wurde. Doch dann war auch schon der Milliardär in den Raum gestürmt.  
„Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert.“, beschwerte er sich und kam ohne zu zögern auf die anderen beiden Männer zu. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein Kühlkissen, dass er sich gegen sein Auge drückte. Loki sprang auf und wich soweit zurück wie ihm möglich war, was nicht weit war, er hatte sich ja schon in eine Ecke manövriert. Sein Blick nach unten auf den Boden gerichtet, Angst deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
Anscheinend war Steve nicht der einzige, der über diese Reaktion verwirrt war. Die beiden Avengers wechselten kurz einen Blick miteinander, während der Soldat sich ebenfalls vom Boden erhob. Tony schien kurzzeitig wütend, doch dann erkannte er anscheinend, dass Steve sich das ebenso wenig erklären konnte.  
„Loki, sieh mich an.“, forderte der Milliardär in neutralem Tonfall und ließ das Icepack sinken.  
Offensichtlich sträubte Angesprochener sich dagegen. Doch dann hob er langsam den Kopf. Sein Blick fiel auf Tonys Gesicht und Steve konnte sofort die Abscheu erkennen, die Loki fühlte, als sein Blick an der angeschwollenen Stelle am linken Auge des Milliardärs hängen blieb. Die Schwellung war bereits dabei sich blau zu verfärben. „Mir geht´s gut! Es ist nichts passiert.“, beteuerte Tony, doch das schien Loki lediglich wütend zu machen.  
„Das ist Blödsinn, Stark!“, erwiderte er heftig. „Ich hätte dich umbringen können!“, schrie er ihn an und trat nun einen Schritt nach vorne. Seine Augen huschten immer wieder über die Schwellung.  
„Hast du nicht.“, erwiderte der Milliardär und zuckte mit den Schultern, als verstehe er die ganze Aufregung nicht. Vielleicht tat er das wirklich nicht, doch auf Steve machte es den Eindruck, dass Loki dadurch nur noch wütender wurde.  
„Muss ich das erst tun, damit du mich ernst nimmst?“, hakte er nach. Seine Stimme war ein wütendes Zischen.  
„Ich nehme dich ernst!“, beschwerte Tony sich und schien entrüstet über den Vorwurf.  
„Dann nimmst du deine eigene Mortalität nicht ernst? Ich könnte dich zerquetschen und es wäre kaum ein Kraftaufwand für mich. Wir haben darüber gesprochen.“  
„So wie du letztens die beiden Stangen Stahl in die richtige Form gebogen hast, ist mir klar, dass etwas Knochenstruktur kein wirkliches Hindernis für dich wäre.“ Tony blieb völlig ruhig und winkte mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab. Okay. Das war neu. Loki konnte Stahl verbiegen? Natürlich erzählte Tony ihm sowas nicht. Steve hätte sofort dafür gesorgt, dass der Milliardär in prekären Situationen keinen Zutritt zu Loki bekommen würde.  
Loki gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich. Steve verstand nur zu gut wie der Asgardier sich fühlen musste. Und offenbar war das nicht das erste Gespräch dieser Natur.  
„Damit ist jetzt ohnehin Schluss.“, unterbrach Steve das Gespräch. „Jarvis wird ab jetzt mir Bescheid geben.“  
Augenrollend seufzte Tony. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, als könne er nicht fassen, was hier vor sich ging, aber gleichzeitig seinen Intellekt derart beleidigt, dass es ihm nicht wert war eine Diskussion zu starten. „Wie auch immer. Ich werde jetzt in den Workshop zurückgehen. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du vorbeikommen.“, bot er Loki an, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Raum wieder verließ.  
Der Asgardier schien genervt, als er sich Steve zuwandte. „Ich würde es äußerst begrüßen, wenn ich jetzt für mich sein könnte.“  
„Natürlich.“, antwortete der Soldat und musterte den Asgardier noch einmal. Als ihre Augen sich erneut trafen, musste Steve sich schließlich von diesem tiefen Grün losreißen. Doch dann verließ er ebenso den Raum und das Quartier. Er war etwas überrascht im Flur auf Tony zu treffen, der offensichtlich auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
„Er wird versuchen dich davon abzuhalten ihn aufzuwecken.“  
Irritiert sah Steve den Milliardär an. Warum sollte er? Wenn man die Reaktionen sah, konnte der Asgardier wohl nicht wirklich auch nur eine Sekunde länger darin verbleiben wollen. Sein fragender Blick schien genug auszusagen, dass Tony seine Gedanken erkannte.  
„Ich kann nur raten. Vielleicht ist es ihm unangenehm so gesehen zu werden, oder er will niemanden stören. Ich habe keine Ahnung! Der Anblick bereitet mir schon Albträume, kaum zu verstehen warum er darin bleiben wollen könnte.“ Frustriert warf Tony seine Arme in die Luft. Zusammen gingen die beiden Avengers zum Fahrstuhl.  
„Oder er wollte dich einfach nicht verletzen.“, riet Steve und drehte sich zu dem anderen Mann um. Er griff nach seinem Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht so, dass er das linke Auge gut sehen konnte. „Du solltest das noch kühlen. Umso schlimmer es aussehen wird, umso mehr Vorwürfe wird er sich machen.“ Loki war offensichtlich nicht glücklich über den blauen Fleck gewesen. Dann fuhr Steve mit der Hand über die Bartstoppeln an Tonys Wange. „Und du solltest dich demnächst rasieren. Pepper kommt bald zurück.“  
„Ja.“, stimmte Tony zu und grinste. „Rhodey wird demnächst auch wieder in den Staaten sein. Ich dachte, wenn wir alle mal wieder zusammen sind, könnten wir einen Filmeabend veranstalten. Irgendeine Ahnung wann Clint und Natascha wieder da sein werden?“ Der Fahrstuhl war bereits wieder stehengeblieben und die Türen hatten sich zu Bruce´ Etage geöffnet. Das war Jarvis´ subtile Art und Weise seinem Schöpfer zu sagen, dass er sich bitte untersuchen lassen sollte.  
„Nein. Belova ist ihnen entkommen und sie versuchen sie gerade wieder ausfindig zu machen. In Brasilien.“  
„Hm… okay. Dann vielleicht ohne die beiden.“, überlegte Tony laut. Er trat aus dem Fahrstuhl, drehte sich dann aber doch noch einmal zu Steve um. „Egal was Loki sagt, lass dich nicht irritieren. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Er weiß, was er sagen muss um Wirkung zu erzielen. Er ist nicht unser Feind und umso mehr Zeit ich mit ihm verbringe, umso weniger glaube ich, dass die Invasion irgendetwas mit seinem eigenen Willen zu tun hatte.“  
Die Ernsthaftigkeit mit der der Milliardär das sagte, machte Steve ziemlich klar wie wichtig ihm das sein musste. Loki war ihm wichtig. Tony zählte ihn längst zu seinen Freunden, wenn nicht mehr und der Soldat wusste, dass er fast alles tun würde um jemanden, für den er das empfand zu schützen. Es überraschte ihn jedoch etwas, dass er nicht einmal an Tonys Worten zweifelte. Der Mann, den sie bei sich beherbergten schien viel mehr Ähnlichkeit zu haben mit dem intelligenten, sympathischen und friedliebenden kleinen Bruder des Donnergottes aus dessen Geschichten, anstatt mit dem skrupellosen, sadistischen und lebensverachtenden Verrückten, den sie vor eineinhalb Jahren bekämpft hatten.  
„Ich weiß.“, stimmte Steve seinem Freund zu. Etwas erstaunt schob der die Augenbrauen nach oben und musterte ihn. Schließlich nickte er und drehte sich um. Die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich und öffneten sich auf seiner eigenen Etage wieder. Obwohl der Flur auf jeder der persönlichen Etagen gleich geschnitten war, war es kein Problem zu erkennen, wo man gerade gelandet war. Tony machte sich einen Spaß daraus den Flur immer wieder umzudekorieren. Auf Clints Etage hatte er momentan eine riesige Spotttölpel Konstruktion aus Gold am Ende des Flures installiert. Bei Natascha war eine riesige Spinne, die über dem Fahrstuhleingang hing und zwischen deren Beinen man beim ein- und aussteigen hindurchgehen musste. Steve sah sich mit einem Gemälde konfrontiert, sobald die Fahrstuhltüren aufglitten.  
Ein echter Monet. Als das Bild plötzlich in seinem Flur aufgetaucht war, hatte er noch gedacht, es wäre eine gute Nachbildung des Originals, doch es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis er erkannt hatte, dass es echt war. Tony hatte wegen ihm tatsächlich einen echten Monet gekauft! Daraufhin hatte Steve sofort verlangt, dass Tony ihn zurückgab, es war völlig inakzeptabel gewesen! Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wieviel Geld ihn das gekostet hatte. Tony hatte sich geweigert. Sie hatten sich wochenlang immer wieder gestritten und der Milliardär hatte ihm irgendwann noch unter die Nase gerieben, dass in seinem Testament festgehalten war, dass Steve das Bild nach seinem Tod direkt erben würde. Jetzt hing der Monet seit Monaten in seinem Flur. Sie sprachen einfach nicht mehr darüber. Und als wollte Tony ihm seinen Standpunkt noch unter die Nase reiben, war bald darauf ein Van Gogh daneben aufgetaucht. Ein Anwaltsschreiben mit entsprechenden Dokumenten hatte ihn darüber informiert, dass die Besitzerrechte beider Gemälde als Schenkung auf ihn übergegangen waren. Steve war fast durchgedreht und hatte einen erneuten Streit begonnen. Nachdem sein Anliegen jedoch auch bei Pepper auf kein Verständnis gestoßen war, hatte er beschlossen es wieder zu ignorieren.  
Als seine Tür hinter ihm zuglitt wusste Steve den ersten Moment nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war jetzt wirklich für Loki zuständig und wenn er das nächste Mal Albträume bekam, würde Steve ihn aufwecken.  
Die Erinnerung an Loki ließ ihn erstarren. Es war schwer ihn in solcher Panik zu sehen. Das schlimmste war der Wahnsinn, der in die grünen Augen trat. Was musste nur alles in seinem Verstand vorgehen, wenn dieses wunderschöne Grün solche Emotionen ausstrahlte? Wie sehr riss er sich außerhalb davon zusammen? Wenn die Albträume und darauffolgende Panikattacken nicht wären, wäre inzwischen kaum noch etwas zu merken.  
Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, was sich alles in Lokis Kopf abspielen musste, umso mehr verknotete sich sein Magen. Es würde definitiv alles andere als angenehm sein ihn immer wieder so sehen zu müssen. Tony war wahrscheinlich durch die Hölle gegangen.  
Als Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg, versuchte Steve sich abzulenken. Alles was er zustande brachte, war eine weitere Fokussierung auf Loki und nur wenige Sekunden darauf rannte er ins Bad und übergab sich ins Waschbecken. Seine Finger griffen wieder an die gleiche Stelle des Waschbeckens. Er spürte das Porzellan erneut brechen, während die zweite Welle lediglich Magensaft zu Tage förderte. Das war definitiv nicht gut.


	13. Chapter 13

Glücklich lächelnd und mit ausgestreckten Armen lief Pepper auf den ihr entgegenkommenden Mann zu. Happy, ebenfalls breit lächelnd und mit purer Freude im Gesicht, rannte schon fast in ihre Richtung. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Die Limousine, mit der er sie vom Flughafen abholte, parkte ein paar Meter hinter ihm, während hinter Pepper der Firmenjet stand. Ohne zu zögern fielen beide sich in die Arme und drückten einander.  
„Es ist so schön, dass du wieder da bist.“, sagte Happy.  
„Oh, ich freue mich auch wieder bei euch zu sein.“, antwortete sie. Beide lösten sich wieder voneinander. Personal kümmerte sich um Peppers Gepäck und verstaue es im Kofferraum der Limousine, während die beiden Freunde sich begrüßten.  
„Du musst mir alles erzählen. Was habe ich verpasst?“, forderte sie mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
„Ah, das lass dir mal lieber von jemand anderem erklären.,“, seufzte er und deutete zum Auto.  
Fragend zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Also war tatsächlich was passiert? Sollte sie sich Sorgen machen? Happy schien nicht wirklich besorgt. Vielleicht etwas angespannt, wenn sie ihn jetzt so betrachtete. Sie hatte fast täglich mit Tony telefoniert und immer wieder mit Steve und Bruce oder sogar Loki einige wenige Male. Was sollte also in den paar Stunden großartig passiert sein, in denen sie mit keinem ihren Freunden gesprochen hatte. Nun ja, so oder so würde sie es bald erfahren.  
Happy hielt ihr die hintere Tür auf, sodass sie einsteigen konnte. Mit einem Blick, der Happy klar machte, dass das Thema noch nicht beendet war, stieg sie ein und ließ ihn die Tür zu machen.  
Erst einen Moment später bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht allein war. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Mann in einem grauen Anzug, eine Sonnenbrille verdeckte seine Augen. Lässig zurückgelehnt und mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen betrachtete er sie.  
„Was machst du hier?“, fragte sie skeptisch. Aus ihren Telefonaten war ihr deutlich klar gewesen, dass Tony es sich gerade nicht wirklich erlauben konnte Loki alleine zu lassen. Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einmal durch das Innere des Wagens streifen, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass der Asgardier nicht doch irgendwo hier war und sie ihn lediglich noch nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Mit einem Ruck setzte die Limousine sich in Bewegung und rollte los.  
„Ich habe dich auch vermisst.“, begrüßte er sie und rutsche auf der Sitzbank näher an sie heran. Er beugte sich näher und Pepper wollte sich ihm gerade entgegenlehnen, als ihr Blick etwas an der Sonnenbrille vorbeifiel. Automatisch schob sie ihn von sich weg, ignorierte sein gleichzeitig irritiertes wie enttäuschtes „Hey!“ und zog ihm ohne Kommentar die Sonnenbrille von der Nase.  
Ihre Augen fixierten das geschwollene linke Auge. Die Haut war drum herum blau verfärbt und als der Bügel der Sonnenbrille darübergestrichen war, hatte der Milliardär schmerzlich gezischt. Die Schwellung war so stark, dass Tony mit Sicherheit ein Problem mit seiner Sicht hatte. Hatte Happy das gemeint? So alt war das Hämatom definitiv nicht. Und es war definitiv nicht bei einem Iron Man Einsatz passiert. Davon hätte sie gehört. Es hatte keinen Iron Man Einsatz gegeben in den letzten Tagen. Außerdem hätte sie es in ihrem Videochat vor zwei Tagen schon bemerkt.  
„Wen hast du diesmal wütend gemacht?“, wollte sie wissen und so sehr sie am liebsten die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und genervt reagiert hätte, konnte sie nicht anders als sich besorgt wieder nach vorne zu beugen und die Verletzung zu betrachten, während eine Hand nach Tonys Kinn griff und es so drehte, dass sie einen besseren Blick auf sein linkes Auge hatte. Sie legte die Sonnenbrille in ihrem Schoß ab und legte die nun freie Hand an seine Brust. Dort wo sie seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte. Eine Angewohnheit seit er für tot gehalten worden war. Als wollte sie sich immer wieder selbst davon überzeugen, dass er lebte. Auch wenn er direkt neben ihr saß.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung.“, wollte er sie beruhigen, drehte den Kopf wieder in ihre Richtung und griff nach ihren Händen, die er festhielt. Er führte sie zu seinen Lippen und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerspitzen, bevor er sie zurück an seine Brust legte, wo sie wieder seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte. Er wusste von dieser Angewohnheit. Von ihrem Verlangen sich immer wieder selbst zu beweisen, dass er am Leben war. Ein Verlangen, dass sich besonders in den Vordergrund drängte, wenn er als Iron Man unterwegs gewesen war oder sichtbare Verletzungen hatte.  
„Dein halbes Auge ist zugeschwollen.“, kommentierte sie nur. Dann ruckte sie etwas zurück, sah ihm kurz in die Augen und fing dann an den Rest seines Gesichts zu betrachten. Keine weiteren Schrammen im Gesicht, keine Kratzer oder Schnitte, keine blauen Flecken. Ihr Blick glitt seinen Hals entlang, den sie ebenfalls nach Verletzungen absuchte, als Tony ihre Hände losließ und seine eigenen an ihre Wangen legte. Sachte dirigierte er ihren Kopf wieder hoch, sodass sie sich wieder ansahen.  
„Da ist nichts weiter.“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Eine kleine Beule am Hinterkopf, das war´s. Bruce hat mich durchgecheckt. Alles ist in Ordnung.“ Sein rechter Daumen strich zärtlich über ihre linke Wange, während die andere Hand ihren Weg über ihren Arm zu ihrer Hand fand.  
Skeptisch zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es war nicht unüblich, dass ihr Freund Dinge verharmloste, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Andererseits wusste er, dass es ihm definitiv nicht guttun würde, wenn sie danach von selbst herausfand, dass er sie angelogen hatte und eine Verletzung würde ihr mit absoluter Sicherheit relativ früh auffallen.  
„Also?“, hackte sie nach, als Tony nicht die Absicht zu haben schien seinen Zustand zu erklären.  
„Das Ding habe ich Loki zu verdanken.“, gestand er dann und ließ seine rechte Hand nun auch über ihren Arm nach unten gleiten, wo er ihre noch freie Hand ergriff. Er schien einen Moment abzuwarten, doch Pepper hob nur eine Augenbraue an als Zeichen, dass er weiterreden sollte. „Beim Aufwecken hat er wild um sich geschlagen und mich erwischt. Hat mich umgehauen, daher auch die Beule am Hinterkopf.“, erklärte er. „Kriege ich jetzt einen Kuss?“, fragte er dann, lehnte sich wieder etwas vor.  
Unwillkürlich verstärkte sie ihren Griff um seine Hände als sie sich vorbeugte und ihre Augen schloss. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, breitete sich wie jedes Mal diese wohlige Wärme in ihrem Magen aus. Er schmeckte nach Kaffee und sie glaubte etwas von seinem Lieblingswhiskey herausschmecken zu können und natürlich diesen Geschmack, den sie nie einordnen konnte. Diesen Geschmack, der einfach Tony war.  
Sie verblieben einige Zeit dabei, bis sie sich schließlich aneinander gelehnt auf der Rückbank zurücklehnten.  
„Hat Steve das schon gesehen?“, fragte sie letztendlich. Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter, er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und drückte sie an sich heran.  
„Jarvis hat sofort gepetzt. Jetzt darf ich nicht mehr zu ihm, wenn er Albträume hat. Das macht jetzt alles der gute Captain.“, erklärte er und Pepper hatte keinerlei Probleme herauszuhören, dass ihr Freund nicht wirklich begeistert von dem Zustand war, aber dennoch geschafft hatte es zu akzeptieren. Andererseits hatte er eh keine Chance etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Steve würde nicht zögern seine erweiterte Befehlsgewalt auszunutzen, wenn er eine Sicherheitslücke sah. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das auch gemacht und Jarvis war bereits darauf programmiert.  
„Was ist mit Loki? Kommt er mit Steve zurecht?“, fragte sie nach.  
„Das wird sich noch zeigen. Ist ja erst heute früh passiert. Und mein Held hat ziemlich lange gebraucht, um ihn zu beruhigen.“ Offenbar länger als ihm lieb war, wenn die Grimmasse, die er zog ein Indikator war.  
„Du weißt, dass er recht hat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das Loki begeistert war dich verletzt zu haben.“  
Es blieb einen Moment still. Es beunruhigte Pepper mehr als sie bereit war zuzugeben.  
„Er ist nicht in den Workshop gekommen.“, durchbrach Tony schließlich die Stille. „Er hat den ganzen Tag mit Büchern verbracht.“  
Zuversichtlich drückte Pepper eine Hand ihres Freundes. Sie hatte nicht so viel Zeit mit Loki verbracht wie Tony, aber es war für sie offensichtlich gewesen, wie gut die beiden mit einander zurechtgekommen waren. Wie sehr sie sich in dieser ganzen Technik vergraben konnten. Wenn sie die beiden bei ihrer Arbeit beobachtet hatte, hatte es auf sie gewirkt, als wären sie beide seit Jahren Freunde, die einem leidenschaftlichen Hobby nachgingen. Die Tatsache, dass beide in ihren Gesprächen so viele Fachworte nutzen, die Pepper nichts verstand, unterstütze den Eindruck nur noch mehr. Es war fast, als hätten sie eine eigene Geheimsprache. Diese Situationen erinnerten sie an die Gespräche zwischen Bruce und Tony, die auch keiner verstand, wenn sie erst einmal richtig in Fahrt kamen. Nur dass es deutlich länger gedauert hatte bis die beiden sich so wohl in der Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen gefühlt hatten.  
Etwas geistesabwesend fragte sie Tony nach seinen Projekten. Begeistert fing er an davon zu erzählen und sich und seine Genialität hervorzuheben. Er erzählte von seinen Fortschritten und was für eine unglaubliche Hilfe Loki und Bruce waren. Er hörte sich so glücklich an, wenn er davon erzählte, wie er mit seinen Freunden wissenschaftliche Probleme versuchte zu lösen.  
Lächelnd kuschelte Pepper sich in den Armen ihres Freundes ein und schloss die Augen. Es war schön zu hören wie erfreut Tony war. Es ging ihm gut. Sie hatte immer Sorge um ihn, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war. Ihr war klar, dass Steve auf ihn achtgab. Dennoch war sie immer etwas unruhig. Doch jetzt, wie sie an ihn gelehnt ihm zuhörte, wie er ihr von seiner Forschung erzählte, fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht doch etwas überbesorgt war.

Freudestrahlend schlang Pepper ihre Arme um Rhodeys Hals und drückte ihn an sich.  
„Es fühlt sich an, wie eine Ewigkeit, Pep.“, begrüßte er seine langjährige Freundin lächelnd zog sie in eine Umarmung. Sie verweilten eine Weile in dieser Position, bis sie sich wieder etwas voneinander zurücklehnten.  
„Es war eine Ewigkeit. Immer wenn ich in New York war, hieß es du seist wieder auf der anderen Seite der Erdkugeln. Fast fühlte es sich so an, als gingest du mir absichtlich aus dem Weg.“, beschwerte sie sich spielerisch und boxte ihm vor die Brust.  
„Deshalb habe ich ihn ja auch gleich vom Flughafen abholen lassen. Er muss nämlich morgen wieder los.“, mischte Tony sich ein.  
„Er hat mich praktisch entführen lassen.“, erklärte Colonel Rhodes mit einem kritischen Blick. „Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Happy wäre erschossen worden.“  
„Ich mache nur meinen Job.“, verteidigte sich der Stark Industires Security Chef. Grinsend klopfte Tony ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Du bist ohne Erlaubnis in den Sicherheitsbereich vorgedrungen.“, kritisierte Rhodey weiter und warf Tony einen unzufriedenen Blick zu.  
„Die wollten mich nicht durchlassen.“, erwiderte Happy.  
„Du warst unangemeldet und wolltest auf den Militär Landeplatz.“  
Schulterzuckend tat der Security Chef das ab. „Ich bringe dein Gepäck ins übliche Gästezimmer.“, informierte er nur, grinste dann noch mal Tony an, drehte sich um und lief wieder in Richtung Fahrstuhl.  
Seufzend rollte Rhodey nur mit den Augen, bevor er schließlich Pepper losließ und sie sich zusammen an den Tresen setzten. Tony sorgte für Getränke und sie verfielen ohne Schwierigkeiten in ein Gespräch. Happy fügte sich nahtlos mit ein als er zurückkam. Es war nett mal wieder die gesamte alte Clique wieder zusammenzuhaben. Ihre kleine Gruppe, die sie immer gewesen waren bevor die Avengers passiert sind. Pepper würde um nichts auf der Welt ihre neuen Freunde missen wollen, doch es war so selten geworden, dass ausgerechnet nur die ursprünglichen vier zusammensaßen. Rhodey und sie waren so viel in der Welt unterwegs, dass diese Momente viel zu rar geworden waren und Happy hatte mit seinem neuen Posten bei Stark Industries so viel zu tun, dass es fast so schien, als sei auch er irgendwo außerhalb von New York unterwegs.  
Als es schließlich auf den späten Nachmittag zuging, verlagerten sie sich in den Fernsehbereich und beschlossen einen Film zu sehen. Steve und Bruce wurden hinzugebeten und Essen bestellt. Loki lehnte die Einladung ab.  
Pepper beobachtete wie ihr Freund mit einem genervten Geräusch aufstand und ankündigte den Asgardier notfalls herzuschleifen. Sie folgte ihm, als er zum Fahrstuhl ging. Gestern war sie so spät hier angekommen, dass sie direkt schlafen gegangen war und als sie am Morgen mit Tony und Bruce im Workshop gesessen hatte, hatte sich Loki ebenfalls nicht blicken lassen, egal wie oft Tony über Jarvis eine Einladung ausgesprochen hatte. Mit einem prüfenden Blick hinter sich, bemerkte sie Steve ganz ruhig auf der Couch sitzen bleibend und sich mit Rhodey unterhaltend. Offensichtlich war er nicht beunruhigt, auch wenn nun klar war, dass Loki eine Gefahr werden könnte, wenn er wollte.  
Als Pepper mit Tony in Lokis Zimmer trat, saß der Asgardier mit einem Buch in seinem Schoß auf dem Boden seitlich ans Fenster gelehnt. Er war in dunkelgraue Sweatpants und ein schwarzes T-Shirt gekleidet. Seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen frei über seine Schultern, während seine Augen weiterhin auf das Buch vor ihm gerichtet waren. Pepper fühlte sich deutlich erleichtert als sie feststellte, dass aus dem lebenden Skelet inzwischen nur noch jemand mit heftigen Anorexie Problemen geworden war. Zumindest sah er jetzt aus als könnte er tatsächlich am Leben sein. Ebenso hielt er sich nicht mehr ausschließlich in seinem Schlafzimmer auf, sondern nutzte nun offenbar auch die anderen Räumlichkeiten. Was geblieben war, war das Fenster. Er war immer am Fenster, wenn er es einrichten konnte. Woran das wohl lag?  
Lächelnd trat sie näher. Loki klappte das Buch zu und stand auf. Seine Bewegungen waren fließend und elegant. Ein deutlicher Unterschied zu dem, woran Pepper sich erinnern konnte, war die Mühelosigkeit, mit der er das tat. Sein Blick fiel auf sie und er verneigte sich vor ihr. „Lady Virginia. Ich bin hocherfreut Euch wiederzusehen.“, begrüßte er sie höflich.  
Pepper spürte etwas Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen. „Loki.“, antwortete sie und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, während sie ohne weiteres die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwand, ihre Arme ausstreckte und ihn mit einer Umarmung begrüßte, wie einen guten Freund. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre das die richtige Handlung an dieser Stelle. Sie schien ihn damit etwas zu überrumpeln. Zumindest spürte sie, wie er sich anspannte und als sie sich von ihm löste, entging ihr der unsichere Blick nicht. Zuversichtlich lächelte sie ihn an und strich mit ihren Händen über seine Arme. „Du siehst deutlich besser aus. Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte sie und überging sein deutliches Unwohlsein in der gegebenen Situation, blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und dachte nicht daran zurückzuweichen.  
Lokis unsicherer Blick flackerte kurz an ihr vorbei, dorthin, wo sie wusste, dass Tony stehengeblieben war, bevor die grünen Augen sich wieder zurück auf sie richteten. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinen und hielten sie fest.  
„Für mich wurde gut gesorgt während Eurer Abwesenheit, Mylady.“, antwortete er schließlich. Das war zwar nicht wirklich ihre Frage gewesen, aber offensichtlich wollte er sie ihr nicht beantworten. Sie hatte schon zuvor bemerkt, dass der Asgardier sehr sparsam war mit Informationen seine eigene Person betreffend. Anscheinend hatte sich das noch immer nicht geändert. Vielleicht war er gegenüber Tony inzwischen gesprächiger geworden? Wenn sie später alleine waren, musste sie das unbedingt einmal ansprechen. „Ich hoffe, Eure Reise ist zu Euerer Zufriedenheit verlaufen?“, lenkte Loki das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema.  
„Du willst nicht wirklich etwas über meine drögen Geschäftsreisen hören, Loki.“, lachte sie. „Ich hatte gehofft dich heute früh im Workshop bereits anzutreffen.“, wechselte sie erneut das Thema und sah, wie Lokis Augen erneut für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu Tony huschten. „Ich hätte mich über deine Gesellschaft sehr gefreut.“, fügte sie noch hinzu. Sie beobachtete, wie seine Mimik sich änderte. Es war kaum wahrzunehmen und sie war sich nicht sicher was es bedeutete, aber offensichtlich hatte sie etwas gesagt, das ihn nachdenken ließ. Erst nach einigen Sekunden intensiven Augenkontaktes antwortete er.  
„Eure Güte und Freundlichkeit ist unermesslich, Mylady.“ Mit diesen Worten hob er ihre linke Hand, die seine noch immer umfasste, an und platzierte einen Kuss auf dem Handrücken. Augenblicklich spürte sie erneut Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen.  
„Okay. Muss ich dich schon wieder dabei unterbrechen mit meiner Freundin zu flirten?“, schritt Tony nun ein und stellte sich neben sie, legte eine Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich. Loki ließ ihre Hände los, sein Blick fiel zu Boden. Das Grinsen auf den Lippen des Milliardärs verriet jedem, dass er nicht wirklich ernst gemeint hatte, was er gesagt hatte. „Wir sind eigentlich hier, um deinen Hintern nach oben zu zerren.“  
Offensichtlich zerknirscht drehte der Asgardier sich um und wandte ihnen den Rücken zu, starrte aus dem Fenster. Seine Anspannung war deutlich zu sehen. „Ich habe mich etwas über die menschliche Kultur belesen.“, ergriff er das Wort. „Es scheint, Wunden, Narben und Blessuren werden eher als Makel angesehen, anstatt sie zur Schau zu stellen. Zumindest in diesem Kulturkreis.“  
Etwas unsicher wechselte Pepper mit Tony einen Blick.  
„Loki, worauf willst du hinaus?“, fragte der Milliardär schließlich gerade heraus.  
„Ich könnte dein Auge heilen.“, sagte der Asgardier.  
Irritiert zog Pepper ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Sein Auge heilen?  
„Prima.“, unterbrach Tonys Stimme sofort ihren Gedankengang. „Wenn das diese seltsame Spannung zwischen uns beendet und du wieder basteln kommst, dann bin ich dabei.“  
Mit deutlich überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck drehte der Asgardier sich wieder zu ihnen um und musterte den Milliardär. „Ich müsste Magie auf dich anwenden.“, wies er ihn hin, als erwarte er direkt heftigste Gegenwehr.  
„Das ist mir schon klar.“, entgegnete Tony nur unbekümmert.  
„Das kannst du?“, hackte erstaunt Pepper nach. Lokis Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder ihr zu.  
„Hämatome abheilen zu lassen, ist eine äußerst simple Angelegenheit.“, erklärte Loki. „Ich kenne mich mit den menschlichen Heilungsmechanismen nur rudimentär aus. Es könnte daher ein paar Minuten dauern.“  
„Okay. Was muss ich tun?“, fragte Tony. Neugier war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Pepper erkannte diese Ungeduld in seinem Gesicht. Er sah aus wie kurz vor einem Experiment bei dem er es kaum erwarten konnte das Ergebnis zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich konnte er kaum an sich halten seinen Gast mit etlichen Fragen zu bombardieren. In solchen Momenten erinnerte Tony sie immer an ein kleines Kind das vor lauter Aufregung auf und ab sprang.  
Skeptisch betrachtete der Asgardier den Milliardär. Offenbar konnte er das offensichtliche Interesse nicht so richtig verstehen. Er deutete mit einer Hand auf die Couch und Pepper konnte nicht anders als leise zu lachen.  
„Es tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte sie sich und drückte Tony einen Kuss auf die Wange ehe sie ihn zur Couch rüberschob. Ohne Widerstand ließ er sich von ihr in eine sitzende Position dirigieren. Selbst nicht ganz uninteressiert setzte sie sich neben ihn. Loki setzte sich auf Tonys andere Seite und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt an der Schulter nach hinten, sodass er sich anlehnte.  
„Nichts. Einfach nur stillhalten.“, antwortete der Asgardier und betrachtete die ramponierte Stelle. „Die Stelle wird sich erwärmen und kribbeln oder jucken.“ Mit einem erneuten Blick auf Tony, der eindeutig erneut die Frage nach Erlaubnis war, legte der Asgardier schließlich seine rechte Hand an die Schwellung und schloss die Augen. Kaum eine Sekunde später konnte Pepper beobachten, wie schwaches grünes Licht zwischen den Fingern hervorbrach. Der Milliardär hatte sein linkes Auge zugekniffen, aber mit dem rechten beobachtete er das Geschehen. Nichts anderes hatte Pepper erwartet. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis das Licht wieder erstarb und Loki seine Hand zurückzog. Die Haut darunter war makellos. Als wäre die Verletzung nie dagewesen. Keine Schwellung, keine blauen Flecken.  
„Links ist nicht mehr alles seltsam verschwommen. Wie sehe ich aus?“, fragte Tony und drehte sich seiner Freundin zu. Er betastete sich sein Auge.  
„Das ist erstaunlich.“, kommentierte diese nur und beugte sich weiter vor, um besser beurteilen zu können, ob wirklich alles verschwunden war. Akribisch suchte sie die gerade noch blauen Stellen ab, doch es war nichts mehr davon übrig.  
Loki stand von der Couch wieder auf und trat zurück ans Fenster, während Pepper weiterhin Tony in Beschlag nahm und nun selbst mit ihren Fingern um sein linkes Auge herumtastete. Fast als wolle sie sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass es tatsächlich geklappt hatte.  
„Ich habe es bisher versäumt mich für das Geschehene zu entschuldigen.“, lenkte der Asgardier die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich und sowohl Pepper als auch Tony drehten sich nun beide ihm zu. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Es war nicht meine Absicht dir Schaden zuzufügen.“, fügte er dann hinzu und verbeugte sich in einer Geste, die fast demütig wirkte. Es brachte Peppers Herz zum Bluten.  
„Wow, okay.“, sagte Tony, von der Geste offensichtlich überfahren nur und stand auf. Er sah den Asgardier an, als würde er seinen eigenen Augen nicht trauen. „Ich weiß, das war keine Absicht. Ich bin nicht sauer.“  
Irritiert betrachtete Pepper den Asgardier. Bei Tonys abtuenden Worten konnte sie sehen, wie die feinen Gesichtszüge sich kurz zusammenzogen, nur für den Bruchteil von einer Sekunde. Tonys Reaktion gefiel ihm nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
Die beiden Männer starrten sich einige Sekunden gegenseitig an. Tony wirkte irritiert und Loki hatte wieder diesen neutralen Ausdruck, der im Prinzip nichts weiter war, als eine starre Maske, die kaum lebendig wirkte. Dann sah Loki weg, drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.  
„Ich würde es bevorzugen hier zu blieben und mich mit meiner Lektüre weiter zu befassen.“, erklärte Loki und war schon fast dabei sich wieder hinzusetzen, als Tony sich ihm direkt in den Weg stellte.  
„Oh nein. Das kannst du vergessen. Movie Night. Heute. Niemand drückt sich vor einer Movie Night!“, bestimmte der Milliardär. Andererseits musste Pepper zugeben, er war da ziemlich strickt. Als sie einmal versucht hatte den Film sausen zu lassen und dafür sich weiter um ihre Arbeit zu kümmern, hatte der Milliardär sie kurzerhand über die Schulter geworfen und hingetragen. „Außerdem sind da zwei Leute, die du unbedingt kennenlernen musst.“, fügte Tony noch hinzu.  
Lokis starrer Blick wurde deutlich unsicher bei der Aussage. Sofort winkte der Milliardär grinsend ab. „Keine Sorge. Es sind Rhodey und Happy. Ich habe dir von beiden erzählt.“  
Das schien den Asgardier nicht wirklich zu beruhigen, was Tony nicht verborgen blieb. „Die beiden sind harmlos. Versprochen.“, fügte er noch hinzu. „Du kannst mich ansehen wie du willst, du kommst mit.“  
Mit einer genervt wirkenden Bewegung fasste Loki sich an die Stirn, seufzte, ließ den Arm wieder sinken und sah den Milliardär dann an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und rollte mit den Augen. Pepper musste sich davon abhalten ob dieser Zurschaustellung an Resignation nicht wieder loszulachen. Doch schließlich fuhren sie zusammen mit dem Fahrstuhl wieder hinauf. Loki blieb einen Augenblick in der Kabine stehen und starrte hinaus, als müsse er sich sammeln und dazu zwingen auszusteigen. Die Unsicherheit in seinem Gesicht war deutlich zu sehen und Pepper lächelte ihm aufmunternd entgegen. Sie war etwas erstaunt darüber, dass Tony vor dem Fahrstuhl geduldig und ohne ein Wort zu sagen wartete. Die braunen Augen ihres Freundes waren auf seinen Gast gerichtet. Die Besorgnis war nicht schwer zu erkennen, zumindest für sie nicht. Sie wusste, dass er sich keine Gedanken um Rhodey oder Happy machte. Selbst wenn die beiden beschließen sollten den Außerirdischen nicht zu mögen, würden sich zivil verhalten. Tony machte es eher zu schaffen, dass Loki sich so unsicher fühlte.  
Letztendlich atmete der Asgardier noch einmal durch, schloss kurz die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, waren sie ausdruckslos. Keinerlei Emotion war mehr darin zu erkennen. Seine ganze Haltung schien sich zu verändern. Er hatte seine Schultern nach hinten gedrückt, seinen Oberkörper in eine aufrechte Haltung gebracht, den Kopf erhoben und die Arme einfach an seinen Seiten hängen lassen. Die Körperhaltung strahlte Selbstsicherheit aus. Pepper wusste, dass das nichts als eine Täuschung war. Es war eine gute Täuschung. Wenn sie ihn vorher nicht gesehen hätte, sie wusste nicht, ob sie es bemerkt hätte. Zu guter Letzt legte sich noch ein angedeutetes Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
Schließlich trat Loki aus der Kabine heraus, Tony legte eine Hand an seinen unteren Rücken und führte ihn schon fast in den Wohnbereich, wo die anderen warteten. Pepper flankierte ihn auf der anderen Seite und hackte sich bei ihm unter.  
Als sie in Sicht kamen, war zu sehen, dass Steve, Bruce, Rhodey und Happy zusammensaßen und sich anscheinend über irgendetwas amüsierten.  
Bruce war der erste, der sich mit irritiertem Blick zu ihnen drehte, als sie näherkamen. Bald darauf waren auch die Blicke der anderen auf sie gerichtet.  
„Okay…“, fand Happy als erstes seine Sprache wieder. „… ich bin nicht der einzige, der das sieht, oder?“  
Rhodey holte Luft, stockte dann und sagte nichts, während Steve und Bruce zwischen Tony und Loki hin und her sahen.  
Tony überging die starrenden Blicke komplett. „Loki, das ist Happy-“, er deutete auf den Security Chef, der bei Erwähnung seines Namens lediglich in einer roboterhaften Geste kurz die Hand zum Gruß hob. „- und das da ist Rhodey, oder Honey Bear, wie du magst.“  
Bevor Rhodey irgendeine Möglichkeit hätte ebenfalls zu reagieren, war Bruce auch schon aufgestanden und hatte den Abstand zwischen sich und dem Milliardär überwunden. Höchst interessiert starrte er die nicht mehr angeschwollene Stelle in dessen Gesicht an.  
„Das ist…“, fing er an und betastete die Schläfe. „… faszinierend.“  
Tony ließ ihn für ein paar wenige Sekunden gewähren, bevor er den Kopf wegzog.  
„Ja, ja. Ich bin wieder hübsch. Ja, es war Loki. Ja, es war Magie. Du kannst dich später mit ihm darüber unterhalten. Können wir jetzt den Film gucken?“ Bruce und Tony sahen sich danach einfach nur gegenseitig an und Pepper konnte sehen, wie sehr es dem Wissenschaftler in den Fingern juckte diesem Heilungsprozess jetzt sofort auf den Zahn zu fühlen.  
Schließlich stand Rhodey seufzend auf und trat mit ausgestreckter Hand auf den Außerirdischen zu. „Tony hat mir schon einiges über dich erzählt. Freut mich, dich mal zu treffen während du wach bist.“  
„Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, Colonel Rhodes.“, begrüßte Loki ihn und reichte ihm ohne zu zögern die Hand. Höfflich lächelte er ihn an.  
„James reicht völlig.“, antwortete er. „Tony sagt, du bastelst gerne.“  
„Nun, die kleinen Knobelaufgaben sind durchaus eine Abwechslung.“, antwortete der Asgardier mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Pepper beobachtete das lockere Gespräch erstaunt. Es schien als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Loki wirkte völlig souverän. Keine Spur von Nervosität oder Unsicherheit war zu erkennen. Keine kleinen Ticks wie herumnästeln an der Kleidung, die seine wahre Gemütslage verrieten. Sie hätte das gerne noch etwas weiter beobachtet, doch Tony unterbrach ziemlich schnell das Gespräch, indem er darauf hinwies, dass sie endlich mit dem Film anfangen sollten, nachdem er Bruce endlich abgewimmelt hatte. Also zog sie Loki mit sich und bugsierte ihn neben Steve auf die Couch. Sie setzte sich auf seine andere Seite und Tony neben sie, während die anderen sich auf den Sesseln drum herum arrangierten.  
Zufrieden mit der Situation machte sie es sich gemütlich, indem sie sich gegen ihren Freund lehnte, der sofort einen Arm um sie schlang. Der Film ging los. Wie der immer wiederkehrende Blick zu Tony jedem verriet der darauf achtete, hatte Bruce etwas Probleme das Thema endgültig fallen zu lassen, akzeptierte es aber schlussendlich und bald hatten sie ihre übliche Situation. Sie folgten dem Film und Happy und Tony fingen wieder an jede Stelle die seltsam oder unlogisch war in dem Film auseinanderzunehmen und lachten über die Handlung, während Rhodey immer wieder passende Kommentare mit einwarf. Wenn Clint jetzt hier wäre, würden sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr aufhören zu reden.  
Pepper liebte diese Abende mit ihren Freunden. Ihre Augen schweiften immer wieder zu den anderen und blieben schließlich an Steve hängen. Aus ihrem Blickwinkel konnte sie ihn nur schlecht erkennen, aber sie konnte sehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte einen Arm hinter Loki auf die Lehne gelegt. Sie konnte sehen wie angespannt die Muskulatur in seinem Arm war. Und wie er nervös am Bezug der Couch herumspielte. Zugegeben, sie hatte äußerst wenig auf ihn geachtet und deutlich mehr auf Loki. War er beunruhigt, dass Loki Magie angewendet hatte?  
Bevor sie den Tower verlassen hatte, schien es so, als wolle der Soldat unbedingt mit dem Asgardier zurechtkommen. Als wolle er Kontakt, so ähnlich wie Tony ihn hatte. In ihren Telefonaten hatte er ihr auch erzählt, dass er sich mit Loki über Kunst unterhalten hatte. Er hatte ziemlich glücklich dabei geklungen. War über Nacht etwas anders geworden? Immerhin war er ja nun seit gestern früh für Loki verantwortlich. War etwas passiert? Andererseits hatte der Soldat sich ja schon bei ihrem letzten Filmeabend deutlich seltsam benommen. Vielleicht sollte sie dem bei Gelegenheit mal auf den Grund gehen.  
Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Film zu, auch wenn sie nicht umhin kam immer wieder einen Blick in Lokis Richtung zu werfen. Dem schien nichts aufzufallen. Er saß völlig entspannt zwischen ihr und Steve und folgte dem Film. Hin und wieder grinste er, wenn Happy, Tony oder Rhodey einen Kommentar zum Besten gaben und vernichtete zusammen mit den Anderen das bestellte Essen und die Knabbereien. Wieviel war davon nicht als eine Fassade?  
Als der Film zu Ende war, diskutierten Tony und Happy noch über das unlogische, an den Haaren herbeigezogene Ende mit einer Inbrunst, dass man meinen könnte, es ginge um Leben und Tod.  
Pepper schälte sich aus Tonys Umarmung und fing an den Tisch aufzuräumen und die Sachen zurück in die Küche zu tragen. Bruce, Rhodey, Steve und Loki sprangen schon fast auf, um mitzuhelfen. In wenigen Minuten hatten sie alles verstaut, gesäubert und setzten sich an den Küchentresen mit Kaffee und Tee, während die Diskussion im Wohnzimmer schon fast wie ein Streit klang. Geschickt kurbelte Pepper ein Gespräch an und ließ sich von Rhodey alles erzählen, was bei ihm passiert war. Es war nicht schwer Steve und Bruce mit einzubeziehen, nur Loki hielt sich vornehm zurück. Dennoch schaffte der Außerirdische es irgendwie, dass das kaum auffiel. Selbst ihr nicht und sie achtete mit erhöhter Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Letztendlich verabschiedete sich Rhodey, mit der Bemerkung, er müsse morgen Mittag schließlich wieder los, wünschte allen eine gute Nacht, verabschiedete sich von Loki mit der Bemerkung sich gefreut zu haben ihn endlich kennengelernt zu haben, und ging zurück in den Wohnbereich, wo Happy und Tony inzwischen miteinander lachten. Happy sah erschrocken auf seine Uhr und sprang schon fast auf die Beine, wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit Tony und kam dann in die Küche, um sich ebenfalls zu verabschieden. Noch immer mit einem Lachen im Gesicht, reichte er Loki die Hand. Der Asgardier ergriff sie und wünschte eine gute Nacht. Zusammen mit Rhodey verschwand der Security Chef im Fahrstuhl.  
Augenblicklich änderte sich Lokis Körpersprache komplett. Die höfliche Maske, die er aufgesetzt hatte wich Erschöpfung. Auf einmal war die Selbstsicherheit verschwunden und er schien kleiner und unscheinbarer zu werden. Seine schmale, zerbrechliche Statur war wieder deutlich erkennbar, etwas das gar nicht aufgefallen, obwohl es so eindeutig war. Es war erstaunlich das zu beobachten.  
„So schlimm war es auch wieder nicht.“, kommentierte Tony und drängte sich zwischen Loki und Steve, die nebeneinander auf den Hockern saßen. Der Milliardär lehnte sich an den Tresen und wandte sich seinem Gast zu. „Hast du die Explosion an der Brücke in Erinnerung? Lust das nachzubauen?“, bot er ihm mit einer Euphorie in seiner Stimme an, dass jeder, der Tony nicht kannte, es wahrscheinlich mit der Angst zu tun bekäme. Die Tatsache, dass Lokis Gesicht sich bei diesem Vorschlag deutlich aufhellte, er Tony sogar anlächelte, machte die Situation sicherlich nicht besser. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wenn man Tony kannte, war die Aussage doch irgendwie nicht minder beunruhigend.  
„Um Gottes Willen…“, murmelte Bruce deutlich vernehmlich und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die rechte Hand.  
„Du bist auch eingeladen. Kein Grund zur Eifersucht.“, rief Tony zu dem Wissenschaftler hinüber, breit grinsend.  
„Auch wenn es verlockend klingt mit euch den Workshop in die Luft zu jagen, ich verzichte.“, entgegnete Bruce.  
„Langweiler.“, kommentierte der Milliardär nur. „Ich und Loki werden jede Menge Spaß haben.“  
„Morgen, Tony.“, unterbrach Pepper ihn schließlich in seiner Freude. „Es sei denn, du willst, dass ich alleine ins Bett gehe.“, fügte sie noch mit einem dezenten Lächeln hinzu. Sie hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Freundes.  
„Okay. Morgen.“, willigte er sofort ein. „Lokes, keine Ausreden. Wenn ich dich in den Workshop zerren muss, dann werde ich das tun.“, drohte er, bevor er und Pepper allen eine gute Nacht wünschten und im Fahrstuhl verschwanden.  
„Wie lief´s?“, fragte Tony, sobald die Fahrstuhltüren zugegangen waren und drehte sich seiner Freundin zu.  
„Ich habe das Gespräch bei ungefährlichen Themen gehalten. Rhodey hat das gemerkt. Ich bin froh, dass er es zugelassen hat.“, antwortete sie. Die Unterhaltung hatte sich leicht kontrollieren lassen. Steve und Bruce hatten sicher nichts davon gemerkt, aber James hatte ihr immer wieder diese Blicke zugeworfen, wenn sie mit Absicht eine Frage gestellte oder etwas erzählt hatte, um die Richtung zu ändern. Er kannte sie einfach zu gut. Ob Loki etwas gemerkt hat, konnte sie nicht sagen. Es war wirklich schwer gewesen irgendetwas aus seinem Gesicht herauszulesen. „Wahrscheinlich wollte er es nicht eskalieren lassen. Immerhin ist es ziemlich offensichtlich, wie wichtig dir das ist. Aber er wird irgendwann auch die unangenehmen Themen ansprechen. Das weißt du.“  
Sie stiegen auf Tony Etage aus und liefen durch den Gold-rot bemalten Flur zu seinem Appartement.  
„Das wird nichts bringen. Er verrät ja nicht mal mir was, da wird er Rhodey wohl kaum mehr sagen.“, entgegnete Tony und Pepper war sofort klar, wie frustriert ihr Freund war. In der Zeit, die sie weggewesen war, hatte der Asgardier sich hier offensichtlich eingelebt. Dennoch hielt er sie alle noch auf dem gleichen Abstand von sich und es zehrte an Tony.  
„Du fühlst dich verantwortlich für das, was passiert ist.“, stellte sie fest. „Du hast es vorher schon getan und jetzt sogar noch mehr.“  
„Wir hätten früher etwas bemerken müssen.“, gab der Milliardär zu. Plötzlich erschöpft wirkend setzte er sich aufs Bett und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich hätte es früher bemerken müssen. Wir haben aktiv nach Hinweisen auf Loki Ausschau gehalten.“  
Tröstend legte Pepper einen Arm um ihn und lehnte sich an seine Seite. „Du bist nicht dafür verantwortlich, was andere Leute tun, Tony.“, versuchte sie ihm zu erklären. „Und er ist jetzt hier. Es geht ihm besser.“ Sie fuhr mit der Hand nach oben und strich am Hinterkopf durch seine Haare.  
„Ja… besser.“, wiederholte er mit einem eher sarkastischen Tonfall. Besser war Tony nicht genug. Pepper wusste das.  
„Du kannst nicht mehr tun, als ihm die Möglichkeiten zu bieten.“, erinnerte sie ihn. Außer Loki Hilfe anzubieten, konnten sie nichts tun. Keiner würde ihn dazu zwingen können sie anzunehmen. Pepper verstand, dass die Ablehnung an Tonys Nerven sägte, zumal der Asgardier es innerhalb ziemlich kurzer Zeit geschafft hatte wirklich wichtig für ihn zu werden. Normalerweise war Tony nicht so schnell zu beeindrucken und erst Recht nicht sich bei ihm als Einzelperson auf emotionaler Ebene einzunisten, aber offenbar war die Mischung aus genervten Blicken, dem unendlichen Wissensdurst gepaart mit deutlich Konkurrenzfähiger Intelligenz und der Tatsache, dass Loki in Tonys Kopf definitiv die Opferrolle angenommen hatte, etwas, das ihn ziemlich problemlos eingewickelt hatte.  
Tony schlang einen Arm um Pepper und zog sie näher an sich, lehnte sich herüber und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrer Schläfe, bevor er seine Stirn dagegenlehnte und die Augen schloss. Liebevoll strich sie über den Unterarm des anderen Arms und gab ihm Zeit sich zu sammeln.  
„Was hältst du von ihm?“, fragte er schließlich ohne sich zu rühren.  
„Ich mag ihn.“, antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Es fiel ihr schwer Loki mit den Geschehnissen in New York zu verbinden. Sie hatte ihn bislang nur höflich und zerbrechlich erlebt. Es passte nicht zu dem Wissen, was sie hatte. Als wären es zwei verschiedene Personen. Es passte zu der Foltertheorie die Tony und Bruce aufgrund der Narben an Lokis Oberkörper entwickelt hatten.  
„Ja.“, stimmte Tony nur knapp zu.  
„Was ist mit den Anderen? Bruce und Steve.“, hackte Pepper nach. Bruce war nicht so offensichtlich mit seinen Emotionen und Steve verhielt sich irgendwie widersprüchlich.  
„Nun…“, begann der Milliardär und lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück. Pepper setzte sich im Schneidersitz komplett aufs Bett und drehte sich ihm zu. „… Bruce liebt es mit ihm zu arbeiten. Aber er vermutet noch immer irgendetwas hinter all dem. Er erinnert mich immer wieder daran, wer Loki ist. Als ob ich das nicht wüsste.“  
Aufmerksam folgte Pepper seinen Worten. Er erzählte das, in einem Tonfall der ihr völlig klar machte, dass er das zwar wusste, aber nicht daran glaubte. Nicht wirklich zumindest.  
„Was meinst du?“, bohrte sie also nach und griff nach seinen Händen. Tony atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Er hat einen magischen Dolch aus dem Nichts herbeigezaubert und ihn mir gegeben, der angeblich die Macht besitzt ihn umzubringen. Und zwar auf herkömmliche Art und Weise.“, sagte er dann und betrachtete seine Freundin. Interessiert und überrascht hob sie ihre Augenbrauen und legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Offenbar würde er seine Magie daran hindern ihm mit den Verletzungen zu helfen.“  
„Warum sollte er so etwas tun?“, sprach Pepper ihre Gedanken aus. Sollte Loki nicht daran interessiert sein, dass ihm keiner gefährlich werden konnte? Erst recht nach der Zeit bei SHIELD? Er war noch immer in einer Position, in der die Avengers ihn leicht überwältigen konnten, oder nicht? Wieso sollte er ein Interesse daran haben, dass sie ihm tatsächlich nachhaltigen Schaden zufügen konnten?  
„Ich denke, er vertraut sich selbst nicht.“, antwortete Tony und sein Griff um ihre Hände wurde fester. „Was auch immer ihn dazu gebracht New York anzugreifen, er befürchtet, dass das wieder passieren könnte. Oder er glaubt, die Albträume lassen ihn irgendwann komplett durchdrehen.“  
„Und weil er nicht glaubt, dass Thor es fertig bringen würde ihn umzubringen oder dass er einfach nicht da sein würde, hat er dir eine Möglichkeit gegeben das zu tun?“, schlussfolgerte Pepper.  
„Nun, es ist eine Theorie, die einiges erklären würde, oder? Ich habe ihn noch nicht damit konfrontiert, zumindest nicht so direkt, aber er wird ohnehin nichts darüber verraten.“ Tony gab ein genervtes Geräusch von sich und rollte mit den Augen. „Steve und Bruce wissen auch noch nichts von dem Dolch.“, fügte er dann noch hinzu.  
„Hm.“, machte Pepper und überlegte einen Moment für sich. Das gab dem ganzen doch noch eine unerwartete Sichtweise. Wenn der Dolch wirklich das war, was Loki behauptete, dann war die Tatsache, dass er Tony weh getan hatte, wahrscheinlich nur noch schrecklicher für ihn. Als sie ihn vorhin aus seinem Zimmer abgeholt hatten, hatte der Asgardier sich kaum getraut den Milliardär überhaupt anzusehen. Offensichtlich wollte er, dass Tony sich gegen ihn zur Wehr setzten konnte, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Er hielt sich selbst für eine Gefahr.  
Ohne ein Wort beugte sie sich vor und gab ihrem Freund einen kurzen Kuss. Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Ihre Finger geisterten kurz an seinem linken Auge entlang, dort wo vor ein paar Stunden noch ein gut sichtbares Hämatom geprangt hatte. War Loki wirklich eine Gefahr? Oder befürchtete der Asgardier das nur ohne einen wirklichen Grund zu haben? War der Angriff auf New York etwas gewesen, dass sich komplett seiner Kontrolle entzogen hatte? Oder sah er nur jetzt, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war? Tat er das überhaupt, oder bildeten sie sich nur ein etwas zu sehen, weil sie es erwarteten zu sehen? Betrachteten sie das Geschehene aus einer zu menschlichen Perspektive? Hatten sie überhaupt genug Informationen, um sich für einen Standpunkt zu entscheiden? Zumindest Tony hatte sich aus den Indizien die sie hatten einen Standpunkt zusammengeschustert, von dem er nicht so schnell abzubringen sein würde.  
„Was ist mit Steve?“, lenkte sie das Thema auf den Teamleader, aus dem sie nicht so richtig schlau wurde. Während sie weg gewesen war, hatte sich offensichtlich einiges geändert und Steves Verhalten war noch immer seltsam. Vielleicht würde sie eine Erklärung finden, wenn sie es im Auge behielt.  
Tony gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich. „Keine Ahnung.“, gab er dann zu und rollte mir den Augen. „Der Typ scheint selbst nicht zu wissen, was er will. Seine Worte geben mir den Eindruck, dass er meine Sicht der Dinge unterstützt, aber seine Reaktion auf Loki ist immer wieder völlig widersprüchlich.“, erklärte er und zuckte mit den Schultern um seiner Ratlosigkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Ich meine, erst sieht er ihn dauernd so intensiv-gruselig an, dass ich an seiner Stelle schon über eine Einstweilige Verfügung nachdenken würde, und dann verbringt er den ganzen Tag mit ihm auf der Couch und hat tiefgründige Gespräche über Kunst mit ihm. Das ist irgendwie verstörend.“  
Steve hatte Pepper von dem Nachmittag am Telefon erzählt. Sich bei ihr für den Tipp bedankt. Er hatte wirklich glücklich geklungen als er davon erzählt hatte. Doch offenbar war dann Steves Anspannung, die sie vorhin beobachtet hatte, nicht nur darauf zurückzuführen, dass Loki nun offensichtlich fähig war Magie anzuwenden.  
„Er reagiert auch immer, als wüsste er nicht, wovon ich rede, wenn ich ihn darauf anspreche.“, erzählte Tony weiter. Dann sah er sie mit einem fragenden Blick an.  
„Ich kann mich ja mal mit ihm unterhalten. Vielleicht bemerke ich etwas.“, stimmte sie zu. Pepper musste zugeben, dass sie selbst ein gewisses Interesse daran hatte herauszufinden, was nun eigentlich los war.  
„Wenn du das tun würdest, wäre ich dir äußerst dankbar.“, gab der Milliardär zu.  
Grinsend legte Pepper den Kopf etwas schief. „Wie dankbar?“, fragte sie erwartungsvoll.  
„Ich würde einen Anspruch von 12 auf 15% steigern.“, bot er ihr an und beugte sich näher, um einen Kuss auf ihrem Hals zu platzieren.  
„Ganze 3% ist dir das Wert.“, lachte sie. „Ich denke, wir verhandeln noch einmal, wenn ich Informationen habe.“


	14. Chapter 14

Während Steve über seinem bereits malträtierten Waschbecken hing und wartete, dass die Übelkeit abnahm, musste er sich eingestehen, dass es keinen Sinn machte die Tatsache abzustreiten, dass Lokis Panikattacken der Grund dafür waren. Erschöpft lehnte er die Stirn gegen den Spiegel vor sich, schloss die Augen und atmete kontrolliert ein und aus.  
Jarvis hatte ihn aufgescheucht, als der Asgardier im Fahrstuhl zusammengesackt war. In weiser Voraussicht hatte die KI die Kabine auf Steves Stockwerk angehalten. Es war furchtbar gewesen. Schlimmer als die Male davor. In dem kleinen fensterlosen Raum war Lokis Panikattacke in einem Ausmaß hervorgebrochen, das Steve sich nicht einmal hatte träumen lassen. Es hatte ewig gedauert, bis der Mann sich genug beruhigt hatte, um zu erkennen, wo er war. Um zu erkennen, wer Steve war. Und selbst danach hatte Loki zwar Steves Anwesenheit akzeptiert, die Umgebung aber nicht ertragen und war über den Gang und direkt in Steves Zimmer ans Fenster gestürmt, wo er solange mit den Händen und der Stirn an die Fensterscheibe gepresst gestanden hatte mit den Augen nach draußen gerichtet, bis er wieder zusammengebrochen war. Danach hatte der Soldat ihn ins Bett getragen, die Vorhänge aufgezogen, falls der Asgardier wiedererwachen sollte, und war daraufhin ins Badezimmer gestürmt um sich zu übergeben.  
Sein gesamter Thorax schien sich zusammenzuziehen und sein Magen krampfte sich mit jedem Gedanken an das soeben Geschehene schmerzhaft zusammen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Steve sich traute das Badezimmer wieder zu verlassen, bis er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, sein Innerstes würde sich nach außen kehren.  
Verzweiflung ergriff von ihm Besitz, als er den Asgardier in seinem Bett sah, der bereits wieder dabei war sein Gesicht zu verziehen und offensichtlich in den nächsten Albtraum schlitterte.  
„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein.“, flehte der Soldat leise vor sich hin und hechtete schon fast zum Bett. Er kletterte neben Loki ins Bett und legte vorsichtig eine Hand an seinen Arm. „Bitte, Loki, du musst endlich schlafen.“, flüsterte er und fuhr seinen Arm entlang. Seit Steve die Aufgabe übernommen hatte sich um den Außerirdischen zu kümmern waren über zwei Wochen vergangen. In der Zeit musste er ihn jedes Mal nachdem er eingeschlafen war ziemlich schnell danach wieder aufwecken.  
Loki hatte versucht sich wach zu halten und es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er Angst davor hatte einzuschlafen. Seit zwei Tagen war er kaum noch zu einem verständlichen Satz fähig gewesen, hatte weder gegessen noch getrunken und war immer wieder aus einem Sekundenschlaf hochgeschreckt nach dem er jedes Mal angefangen hatte sich zu bewegen, um richtigen Schlaf zu vermeiden. Schlafmangel war für Menschen tödlich. War das bei Asgardiern auch so? Es war zumindest offensichtlich, dass es ihnen nicht guttat.  
Allen war klar gewesen, dass Loki irgendwann einfach zusammenbrechen würde. Wahrscheinlich ihm selbst ebenfalls. Doch irgendwie wollte auch keiner, dass er die Albträume hatte. Steve, Tony, Bruce und Pepper hatten tatsächlich in Betracht gezogen ihn einfach schlafen zu lassen. Doch der Soldat hatte es nicht ausgehalten dabei zuzusehen wie Loki sich schmerzerfüllt schreiend hin und her wälzte und um sich schlug und hatte ihn jedes Mal sofort aufgeweckt. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was sie tun sollten. Loki musste unbedingt schlafen!  
Bruce hatte angefangen die gesammelten Daten von SHIELD medizinisch auszuwerten, um einen Weg zu finden ihm den Schlaf zu erleichtern. Vielleicht etwas zu finden, dass ihn dazu bringen würde traumlos zu schlafen. Leider weigerte Loki sich strickt mitzuarbeiten. Er weigerte sich über seine Probleme zu reden oder ihnen auch nur irgendetwas über die biologischen Funktionen seines Körpers zu verraten oder über Medikamente zu reden, die Bruce ihm vorschlug. Das einzige, das er immer wieder betonte, war, dass sie ohnehin nichts tun konnten und dass sie es ignorieren sollten.  
Das war allerdings keinem von ihnen möglich. Bruce war inzwischen von den Daten kaum wegzubekommen, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas zu finden, das helfen würde. Steve hatte in letzter Zeit viel zu oft grüne anstatt braune Augen bei ihm beobachtet. Was auch immer er in den Berichten las, es machte den Hulk wütend und zwang den Wissenschaftler Pausen zu machen. Steve würde sich inzwischen gerne selbst die Berichte anschauen, aber er war selbst so fertig, dadurch, dass er jetzt anstatt Tony derjenige mit dem Schlafmangel war, dass er sich da noch nicht rangesetzt hatte. Helfen würde er ohnehin nicht können, aber vielleicht würde es ihm helfen mit Loki im Generellen umzugehen, wenn er wüsste, was genau mit ihm gemacht worden war. Immerhin hatten sie ihn eineinhalb Jahre gehabt. Die eine OP, die Tony ihnen gezeigt hatte, war wahrscheinlich nur die Spitze des Eisbergs.  
Währenddessen war nicht unbemerkt geblieben, dass ihr Milliardär wieder deutlich öfter zum Alkohol griff und Pepper die größte Mühe hatte ihn davon abzuhalten sich darin zu ertränken. Steve war davon überzeugt, dass sie selbst nur deshalb nicht verzweifelte, weil sie immer zuerst auf ihren Freund aufpasste und keine Zeit hatte sich selbst gehen zu lassen. Sie hatte Steve erzählt, dass er manchmal mitten in der Nacht aufschreckte und Jarvis nach Lokis Befinden fragte. Lokis Zustand trieb sie alle langsam in den Wahnsinn.  
Ein schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei aus dem Mund des Außerirdischen trieb Steve fast die Tränen in die Augen. Normalerweise hätte Steve ihn schon längst aufgerüttelt. Verzweifelt und selbst kurz vor einer Panik, zog er den schmalen Körper in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Sachte wog er ihn hin und her. „Es ist alles gut. Du bist in Sicherheit.“, flüsterte er dem anderen Mann ins Ohr. Während er mit einem Arm Loki festhielt, kam seine andere Hand auf dem Hinterkopf des Asgardiers zum Ruhen. Er konnte das Zittern vernehmen, die ruckartigen Zuckungen zwischendrin, spürte die panikartige Atmung auf seiner Haut.  
Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wusste es nicht! Aber er musste die Nerven behalten. Es würde niemandem helfen, wenn er selbst jetzt ebenfalls Panik bekam. In dem Versuch sich selbst wieder etwas zu beruhigen senkte er den Kopf und vergrub seine Nase in den schwarzen Strähnen des anderen Mannes, während er diesen und irgendwie auch sich selbst, wenn er ehrlich war, hin und her schaukelte. „Bitte, bitte, bitte.“, flehte er leise vor sich hin.  
Dann spürte er, wie Lokis Hände sich in sein T-Shirt krallten, eine direkt an der Brust, die andere an seiner Seite. War er etwa aufgewacht? Sicher nicht. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es jedes Mal ziemlich schwer war ihn aufzuwecken, würde er jetzt bereits schreiend um sich schlagen und treten. Doch es passierte das Gegenteil. Der Asgardier drückte sich noch näher an Steve. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an seiner Brust, fast, als suche er Schutz.  
Tat er das?  
Steve behielt seine Handlungen bei. Hielt den anderen Mann fest und schaukelte ihn hin und her. Es kamen keine weiteren Schreie. Eher das Gegenteil. Die Atmung schien sich langsam zu beruhigen, das Zittern ebbte ab und nach einiger Zeit lehnte Loki ruhig atmend und schlafend gegen ihn, während Steve sich kaum traute auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, aus Angst er könnte etwas auslösen, dass diese Ruhe stören könnte.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so stocksteif dasaß. Erst als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch sein Fenster fielen, traute Steve sich zu bewegen. Er rutschte mit Loki etwas runter und legte sie beide hin. Das war gar nicht so leicht, denn der Asgardier war weiterhin an ihm festgekrallt. Aber er schaffte es schließlich und zog die Bettdecke über sie.

Tief einatmend zog der Soldat den warmen Körper neben sich wieder näher heran. Angenehmer Duft stieg ihm in die Nase und er lächelte glücklich. Erst dann wurde ihm bewusst, wo dieser angenehme Duft herkommen musste.  
Vorsichtig und noch schlaftrunken öffnete er die Augen. Es war wieder Nacht. Offenbar hatte er den ganzen Tag verschlafen. New Yorks Lichter, die durch die Fenster fielen, erhellten sein Schlafzimmer genug, dass er problemlos alles sehen konnte.  
Er lag noch genauso da, wie er eingeschlafen sein musste. Loki lag neben ihm. Sein entspanntes Gesicht war ihm zugewandt. Die Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und er atmete ruhig und regelmäßig. Er hatte sich auf den Rücken gedreht und lag nun mit einer Seite gegen Steve, der einen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte.  
Steve betrachtete dieses entspannte Gesicht. Die Erleichterung, die er spürte, war für ihn kaum in Worte zu fassen. Endlich schlief der Asgardier. Ruhig und entspannt. Kein nervöses Zucken, keine Schreie, kein Herumgewälze, keine Schläge oder Tritte gegen Gegner, die nicht da waren.  
Langsam zog Steve seinen Arm um Loki zurück und wischte ihm ein paar der schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Steve wusste nicht, warum er dabei lächeln musste, aber er tat es. Er lächelte einfach. Er spürte wie der Anblick ein Gefühl von Wärme in ihm auslöste. Seine Finger folgten wie beim letzten Mal den Gesichtszügen des anderen Mannes über die feinen Augenbrauen, die hohen Wangenknochen, die schmale Nase zu den halbgeöffneten Lippen. Er spürte dort den warmen Atem an seinen Fingern. Es gab ihm eine seltsame Art von Ruhe. Loki schlief. Ruhig. Ohne Probleme. Er würde sich erholen. Es würde sich irgendwie wieder einrenken.  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken legte Steve den Arm wieder um Lokis Taille und schloss die Augen.

Als Steve das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, sah er sich direkt einem kritischen Blick gegenüber. Loki lag auf der Seite, ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und der Soldat hatte noch immer einen Arm um die schmale Taille geschlungen.  
Ihm wurde ziemlich schnell deutlich zu warm und er schob sich etwas weg. Das war ja alles in Ordnung gewesen, solange der andere Mann nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen war, aber jetzt, mit den grünen Augen, die direkt auf ihn gerichtet waren, war er sich der Nähe zwischen ihnen plötzlich fast schmerzlich bewusst. „G-guten Morgen.“, stammelte er und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich seinen Arm zurückzuziehen, während sein Puls anfing auf Trab zu kommen. Um einen Grund zu haben, den Augenkontakt zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen, drehte Steve sich auf den Rücken und starrte an seine Zimmerecke. Loki rührte sich nicht. Der Soldat konnte schon fast spüren wie sein Blick sich in seine Schläfe brannte.  
„Du hast ganz schön lange geschlafen.“, bemerkte Steve und richtete sich im Bett auf, ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen, mied aber den anderen Mann in seinem Bett.  
„Ja.“, antwortete dieser nur knapp. Das machte die Situation gerade nicht wirklich besser.  
„Das ist gut.“ Irgendwie fühlte Steve sich dazu gezwungen irgendetwas zu reden. Egal was. Das Problem war, dass ihm nichts Gescheites einfiel. „Wie fühlst du dich?“  
Loki brauchte ein paar Sekunden ehe er antwortete. „Gut.“ Er setzte sich neben Steve auf. „Was habt Ihr mit mir gemacht, Captain?“, fragte er mit einem ernsten Unterton in der Stimme, der Steve sich ihm irritiert zuwenden ließ. Die grünen Augen musterten ihn sehr genau. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war neutral, aber in diesen Augen konnte der Soldat deutlich misstrauen sehen.  
„Ich verstehe nicht.“, gab Steve zu. Er versuchte den Titel erneut zu ignorieren, mit dem der Außerirdische ihn angesprochen hatte. Warum störte ihn das überhaupt so sehr? Seine Hände spielten nervös an der Bettdecke herum.  
Lokis Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte er eine Diskussion beginnen, da er ihm offensichtlich nicht glaubte. Er holte schon Luft, um eine ohne Zweifel vorwurfsvolle Bemerkung fallen zu lassen, doch dann stockte er. Er lehnte den Kopf etwas zu Seite, zog die feinen Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte Steve noch eine Weile an. Währenddessen erstarrte der Soldat und war kaum fähig zu atmen. Was war hier los?  
„Das tut Ihr wirklich nicht. Nicht wahr, Captain?“, ergriff der Asgardier dann wieder das Wort. Sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich wieder. Er sah Steve wieder lediglich kritisch an. Und er hatte Recht. Steve verstand überhaupt nichts. Dann wandte Loki sich ab und kletterte aus dem Bett. „Mir ist bewusst, dass ich eine Belastung für Euch bin. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es vergeblich ist, würde ich Euch darauf hinweisen, dass Ihr mich jederzeit ignorieren könnt.“, sprach Loki weiter. Der Blick, den er Steve zuwarf, war wieder neutral. Keine Kritik, kein Misstrauen.  
„Wie du bereits sagtest. Es ist vergeblich.“, entgegnete Steve, erleichtert darüber, dass Loki nicht mehr sauer auf ihn war. Sie starrten sich noch einen Moment gegenseitig an.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr habt nach der Zeit, die ich Euch aufgehalten habe, einiges zu erledigen. Ich verabschiede mich daher, Captain.“ Mit diesen Worten verbeugte der Asgardier sich vor Steve. Nicht so formvollendet, wie er das vor Pepper zu tun pflegte, aber dennoch war es seltsam. Danach drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.  
Irritiert starrte Steve die Tür an. Was war hier gerade passiert?  
„Guten Morgen, Captain Rogers.“, erklang kaum einige Sekunden später die Stimme der KI. „Sir hat mich gebeten Ihnen auszurichten, dass er Sie in seinem Quartier sehen will, sobald Sie alleine sind.“  
Erschrocken zuckte Steve zusammen und sah dann hoch. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. „Okay. Sag ihm, ich bin gleich da.“, bestätigte der Soldat und schälte sich aus seinem Bett. Er wusch sich schnell und zog sich um, bevor er die Treppe zu Tonys Etage nahm. Es war seltsam, dass Tony ihn hierhin bestellte. Normalerweise betrat Steve das Stockwerk nur, wenn er Tony den Alkohol wegnehmen musste oder jemandem versprochen hatte dafür zu sorgen, dass der Milliardär zu einer bestimmten Uhrzeit in präsentablem Zustand irgendwo zu Gegen sein würde.  
Als er das Wohnzimmer des Appartements betrat, richteten sich sofort alle Augen auf ihn. Pepper und Bruce waren auch da. Das machte es nur noch seltsamer. Offenbar versteckten sich alle vor Loki. Welchen Grund sollte es sonst geben das hier – was auch immer das hier war – nicht an einem der üblichen Orte zu veranstalten, also dem Workshop oder der Gemeinschaftsetage?  
„Gut geschlafen?“, grinste Tony ihn an. Der Milliardär stand vor der Couch, auf der die anderen beiden saßen. Er sah gut aus. Ausgeruht. Vor allem aber war er nicht alkoholisiert. Was in der letzten Woche nur selten vorgekommen war. Auch Pepper schien wieder munter zu sein, was sicherlich maßgeblich an Tonys Zustand lag.  
Misstrauisch sah er Tony an. Das war eindeutig eine Fangfrage. Also hob Steve nur fragend eine Augenbraue an und antwortete nicht.  
„Ich mein ja nur… ihr habt zusammen fast zwei Tage lang durchgeschlafen.“, informierte Tony ihn breit grinsend.  
„Captain Rogers schlief insgesamt ca. 28 Stunden. Mr. Odinson hingegen ruhte 39 Stunden.“, informierte Jarvis die Anwesenden.  
„Was er sagt.“, stimmte Tony zu und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger nach oben an die Zimmerdecke.  
Irritiert sah Steve Bruce und Pepper an, die seinen Blick erwiderten. Irgendwie verstand er nicht, was der Milliardär ihm damit sagen wollte. Und offenbar war er der einzige, der auf dem Schlauch stand. Denn auch Pepper sah ihn glücklich lächelnd an und Bruce schien so viel entspannter als die letzten Tage, in denen er verzweifelt versucht hatte eine Möglichkeit zu finden Loki den Schlaf angenehmer zu machen. War es das? Hatten sie etwas gefunden, das Loki dauerhaft helfen würde? Das würde erklären, warum alle auf einmal so entspannt wirkten. Warum Tony frisch geduscht aussah und nach Kaffee anstatt nach Scotch roch. Warum Bruce, anstatt seine Nase gegen einen Computerbildschirm zu drücken und sich chemische Formeln anzuschauen, hier auf der Couch saß und an einem Tee nippte, während er ihn mit seinen braunen Augen ansah. Warum Pepper ausgeruht und unbesorgt daneben saß und nicht darauf achten musste, was ihr Freund in seine Tasse kippte.  
War das der Grund, warum Loki ihn vorhin gefragt hatte, was er mit ihm getan hatte? Hatten die Anderen etwas getan, von dem er selbst nichts mitbekommen hatte? Irgendein Gas in sein Zimmer geleitet? Hatten sie sie ohne ihr Wissen unter Drogen gesetzt? So zum Schlafen gebracht?  
Er spürte Wut in sich hochsteigen. Einerseits könnte er es verstehen. Lokis Zustand war alles andere als akzeptabel gewesen. Das machte es dennoch nur bedingt besser.  
„Was habt ihr getan?“, fragte er scharf und musterte die Anwesenden nacheinander.  
Irritiert zog Tony seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Pepper und Bruce reagierten ebenfalls mit Überraschung.  
„Wieso wir? Du bist doch hier derjenige mit der Schlaftablettenwirkung!“, erwiderte Tony.  
„Wovon redest du?“, wollte Steve wissen. Er verstand jetzt langsam gar nichts mehr.  
„Steve.“, meldete sich nun Pepper zu Wort und stand auf. „Du scheinst eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Loki zu haben.“, erklärte sie.  
Unwillkürlich lachte Steve auf. Ja, natürlich. Er hatte die beruhigende Wirkung. Pepper und Tony waren diejenigen, die Loki immer relativ schnell wieder beruhigt hatten, wenn er nach einem Albtraum erwacht war. Tony klebte fast zu jedem Zeitpunkt an dem Asgardier, schlang hier und da einen Arm um ihn, lehnte sich an ihn und Loki hatte nie jemals gezeigt, dass er ein Problem damit haben könnte. Tony war der einzige, den der Asgardier anlächelte. Der Einzige! Die anderen bekam nur ein Grinsen oder ein gestelltes Lächeln. Der Milliardär bekam ein echtes. Zumindest hatte der Soldat noch nie etwas anderes bemerkt, noch nicht einmal bei Pepper.  
Steve tat sich schwer damit. Er brauchte ewig, um ihn wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu holen, wenn er eine Panikattacke hatte und Loki wirkte nicht halb so entspannt, wenn er ihm zu nahekam. Also was redete Pepper da nur?  
Offenbar waren ihm seine Gedanken ins Gesicht geschrieben. Als nächstes ergriff Bruce von der Couch aus das Wort.  
„Überleg doch mal, Steve.“, fing er an und beobachtete den Soldaten, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Loki hat drei Mal seit er hier ist richtig geschlafen. Alle drei Mal hast du danebengelegen.“  
Automatisch holte Steve Luft, um zu widersprechen. Schloss den Mund dann aber wieder, um zu überlegen. Das stimmte. Er wusste, dass Tony ebenfalls bei dem Asgardier geschlafen hatte und dass das nicht geholfen hatte. Dass Loki dennoch Albträume bekommen hatte. Es lag also nicht einfach daran, dass irgendjemand neben ihm lag. Aber es war nur drei Mal gewesen. Konnte das nicht auch nur Zufall sein?  
„Ähm, nein.“, meldete Tony sich wieder. Offenbar waren ihm auch diese Gedanken ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen. „Erinnerst du dich daran, als Loki mich umgehauen hat? Er hat die ganze Nacht friedlich an deiner Seite geschlafen und als du das Zimmer verlassen hast, fing es nur wenige Minuten danach wieder an.“ Der Milliardär machte eine Pause, bevor er weitersprach. „Und weißt du, was ich an dieser Konstruktion so liebe? Wir können es ganz einfach nachprüfen. Das nächste Mal, wenn er einschläft, kuschelst du einfach wieder mit ihm und wir sehen was passiert.“ Das breite Grinsen auf Tonys Lippen ließ Steve wieder nervös werden. Und dass er das Wort `kuscheln´ benutzt hatte, machte es irgendwie nicht besser.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Steve?“, frage Pepper ihn und trat näher an ihn heran. Sie musterte ihn und er rief sich augenblicklich zur Ordnung. Das sollte ihn alles nicht dermaßen nervös machen. Wenn diese Theorie stimmte, dann würde es relativ einfach werden dem Asgardier einen ruhigen Schlaf zu ermöglichen.  
„Natürlich.“, antwortete er also und versuchte entspannt zu wirken. Er wusste nicht in wie fern ihm das gelang. Zumindest Pepper würde er damit sicher nicht täuschen können. So wie Bruce ihn ansah, noch nicht einmal ihn. Allerdings waren seine Freunde anscheinend so gütig nicht weiter darauf herumzureiten.  
„Eigentlich habe ich dich wegen etwas anderem herbestellt.“, lenkte der Milliardär letztendlich das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung. Er griff nach einem Tablett, das auf dem Couchtisch lag und warf es ihm zu. „Das ist die Übersetzung dessen, was er so um sich geschrien hat in seiner Panik. Von dem Tag als er mir ein Veilchen verpasst hat und vor zwei Tagen im Fahrstuhl. Jarvis konnte damit ein paar der Wörter übersetzen. Zumindest glaubt er das.“  
„Die Sprache, die Mr. Odinson genutzt hat, ähnelt in gewisser Weise dem Nordgermanischen. Ihre Kultur wurde hauptsächlich mündlich übertragen, die Dialekte waren zahlreich. Letztendlich war es mir jedoch möglich einige Ähnlichkeiten zu entdecken. Jedoch muss ich gestehen, dass die Übersetzung ziemlich frei ist und mit dem wahren Inhalt seiner Worte äußerst wenig zu tun haben könnte.“, meldete die KI sich zu Wort.  
Neugierig scrollte Steve einmal durch den Text. Die Worte klangen verwirrt und aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, was nicht wirklich überraschend war. Zwischendrin waren dauernd Lücken für Worte, denen Jarvis keine Bedeutung zuweisen hatte können. Auch so, machte das Übersetzte für Steve kaum einen Sinn.  
„Kristalle der Unendlichkeit? Verborgene Seele? Sammler im Wissen?“, fragte er verwirrt und sah wieder hoch. Es waren nur ein paar der übersetzen Worte. Doch die verborgene Seele und die Kristalle schienen ziemlich häufig vorzukommen.  
„Wir haben uns bereits darüber beraten. Aber auch wir können nur Vermutungen anstellen.“, antwortete Bruce.  
„Nun, offenbar sind diese Kristalle ziemlich wichtig. Er wiederholt es dauernd.“, erklärte Tony. Oder zumindest dachten sie, dass das sein könnte. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es keinerlei Kontext dafür gab. Der Milliardär lief dabei auf und ab und schien weiterhin angestrengt nachzudenken. „Wir haben keine Ahnung, was das alles bedeuten soll. Es könnte auch wild zusammengesponnen sein.“, fuhr Tony fort und kam schließlich zu Steve herüber, um auf dem Display des Tabletts die angesprochenen Passagen aufzurufen. Die Kristalle kamen tatsächlich häufig vor. Pepper hatte sich auf die andere Seite gestellt und sah ebenfalls auf das Display herab.  
„Wir wissen aber nicht, was die Kristalle sind, oder wo?“, hackte Steve nach und überflog wieder den übersetzten Text.  
„Nope.“, bestätigte Tony. „Keinen Schimmer. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich würde noch nicht einmal davon ausgehen, dass diese Kristalle tatsächlich existieren. Vielleicht bildet er sich das nur ein.“  
„Er wird es uns auch nicht sagen.“, stellte Pepper sachlich klar. Steve zweifelte nicht an der Richtigkeit dieser Aussage. Ihr Gast war äußerst verschwiegen gewesen was seine eigene Person anging. Er hatte ihnen so gut wie nichts verraten, nicht einmal Tony. Das würde sich nicht auf einmal ändern.  
„Wir werden Thor fragen müssen, wenn er wieder hier ist.“, stellte Steve klar. Wenn diese Kristalle oder was auch immer, wichtig waren, dann würde es nötig sein sicherzustellen, dass sie niemand in die Finger bekam. „Jarvis, schalte mir bitte eine Kopie von der Übersetzung auf meinem Tablet frei.“ Er bekam eine Bestätigung von der KI. Dann gab er Tony das Gerät in seiner Hand wieder zurück. „Du hast wohl die größten Chancen irgendetwas aus Loki herauszubekommen. Vielleicht ist es für die Erde irrelevant, aber wenn nicht, wäre es äußerst hilfreich so viele Informationen wie möglich zu haben.“  
„Was du nicht sagst, Cap.“, antwortete Tony nur mit einem angesäuerten Tonfall und starrte einige Sekunden auf das Display in seiner Hand herab, bevor er wieder mit einem breiten Grinsen hochsah. „Dann mal los. Bruce, Workshop?“, fragte er und der Wissenschaftler nickte nur und erhob sich von der Couch. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Fahrstuhl und trennten sich an den entsprechenden Stationen. Pepper schloss sich Steve an, als er äußerte zunächst etwas essen zu wollen.  
Die Übersetzung geisterte Steve durch den Kopf. War es das, wovon Loki träumte? Was ihn derart in Angst und Schrecken versetzte? Mit einem Mal wurde dem Soldaten klar, wie wenig er von Loki wusste. Was er alles hinter sich haben musste und wie ahnungslos sie waren, was seine Motivationen anging. In Gedanken versunken stieg er auf der Gemeinschaftsetage aus und betrat die Küche. Fast sofort wurzelte er am Boden fest.  
Loki saß mit einem Tee am Tresen und war mit dem Blick in ein Buch vertieft, das vor ihm lag. Er sah nicht einmal auf, als Steve um die Ecke gebogen war, sondern gab ihm nur ein Zeichen mit der Hand, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Pepper lief ohne Umschweife an Steve vorbei, strich mit einer Hand kurz seinen Arm entlang, warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und erlangte fast augenblicklich Lokis Aufmerksamkeit.  
Ohne sein Buch auch nur noch eine weitere Sekunde zu beachten, erhob der Mann sich in einer fließenden Bewegung von seinem Hocker, richtete seinen Blick auf Pepper und verneigte sich zur Begrüßung höflich vor ihr. „Lady Virginia.“, begrüßte er sie.  
„Loki.“, sprach sie ihn voller Freude in ihrer Stimme an. Ohne zu zögern stellte sie sich direkt vor ihn. „Du siehst gut aus.“, äußerte sie und betrachtete ihn ziemlich genau.   
Erst jetzt verstand Steve, was ihm direkt so seltsam vorgekommen war. Was hatte der Asgardier da an? Lederne Schnürstiefel, eine schwarze Stoffhose und eine grüne Tunika darüber. Ein Gürtel war um seine Hüfte befestigt und die Ärmel der Tunika verschwanden in Lederarmschienen. Die schwarzen Haare des Mannes waren ordentlich zurückgekämmt und die vorderen Strähnen hinten zusammengebunden, sodass sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht fielen. Das war definitiv keine Kleidung, die Tony ihm gekauft hatte. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er sich fragte, wo er sie herhatte, musste Steve zugeben, dass der Asgardier unglaublich gut darin aussah. Es stand ihm und die Kleidung kaschierte geschickt die noch zu schmale Statur ohne dabei übergroß zu wirken.  
„Captain.“, sprach dieser ihn nun an und riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Die grünen Augen waren nun auf ihn gerichtet. „Auch wenn ich es gewohnt bin von den Massen angestarrt zu werden, so muss ich doch zugeben, dass derartiges Verhalten von Eurer Seite aus irritierend ist.“  
„Was?“, fragte Steve und kam sich gleich darauf endlos dämlich vor. Er erwiderte den Blick und schaffte es kaum einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dann sah er zu Boden und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Ich wollte nicht, ich meine, ich…“, fing er an zu stammeln und schloss seinen Mund wieder, bevor er sich noch lächerlicher machte, als er es gerade eh schon geschafft hatte. Er spürte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg und sein Herz wie wild pochte. Was zur Hölle war nur los mit ihm?!  
„Natürlich, Captain.“, ergriff Loki nach einigen Sekunden der Stille das Wort. Die grünen Augen musterten ihn. Ziemlich genau. Es ließ Steve sich fühlen, wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Pepper lenkte ihn ab, indem sie ihn nach seiner Kleidung fragte. Offenbar war Steve nicht der Einzige, der das Aussehen für ungewöhnlich hielt. Er war ihr unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Das gab ihm die Chance kurz durchzuatmen und wenigstens zu versuchen seine Gedanken wieder zu sammeln und in Ordnung zu bringen. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er währenddessen Lokis Worten zu, als er Pepper erklärte, dass er erneut seine Magie genutzt hatte, um sich passende Kleidung zu erschaffen. Nun, sie hatten den Trick ja schon mal gesehen, in Stuttgart. Da hatte er ja auch einen feinen Anzug in seine Rüstung verwandelt. War ja eigentlich nichts Neues.  
Steve beobachtete wie Pepper den Stoff der Tunika zwischen ihren Fingern fühlte, als müsse sie sich davon überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich echt war. Der Asgardier ließ das ohne zu murren zu, drehte sogar bereitwillig seinen rechten Arm, als sie sich offenbar die Schnürung der Armschienen anschauen wollte. Schließlich schien sie zufrieden zu sein und hörte auf an ihm herumzuzuppeln und informierte ihn darüber, dass Tony und Bruce in den Workshop gegangen waren.  
„Ich wollte ohnehin gerade gehen.“, verabschiedete er sich und verneigte sich erneut vor Pepper. Erst als Steve die Fahrstuhltüren hinter sich wieder zugleiten hörte, konnte er wieder klar denken.  
Was war das denn gewesen?! Loki musste ihn im Vergleich zu Tony und Bruce ohnehin schon für einen Idioten halten, jetzt hielt er ihn wahrscheinlich für komplett minderbemittelt! Frustriert ging er an den Tresen, setzte sich und legte die Stirn einfach auf die glatte Oberfläche vor sich. Er hatte das Bedürfnis mit dem Kopf dagegen zu hauen, aber das würde Jarvis wahrscheinlich alarmieren. Und Pepper, die sich sicherlich nicht weniger fragte, was in ihn gefahren war.  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen! Wieso fiel ihm das in Lokis Gegenwart nur so schwer? Warum brachte er ihn nur so durcheinander?  
„Iss was. Du hast zwei Tage lang nichts zu dir genommen.“, fing Pepper seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ein. Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte sein Magen lauter als nötig. Als er hochsah, grinste sie ihn breit an und schob ihm einen Teller mit belegten Broten zu, sowie offensichtliche Reste vom Mittagessen, welches anscheinend aus bestelltem mexikanischem Essen bestanden hatte. Eine Flasche Wasser und ein Glas stellte sie daneben. Er bedankte sich und beobachtete wie sie sich selbst Orangensaft eingoss und einen Joghurt aus dem Kühlschrank holte.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie und nahm neben ihm Platz.  
„Besser.“, antwortete er knapp.  
„Lokis Zustand hat jeden von uns hart mitgenommen. Und du hast die letzten Tage dazu kaum noch schlafen können, weil er dauernd eingenickt war. Ich hoffe wirklich, du bist die Lösung für das Problem.“, erklärte sie weiter.  
Steve spürte seine Wangen warm werden. Selbst wenn er, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, diese beruhigende Wirkung auf Loki hatte, er zweifelte daran, dass Loki begeistert sein würde, wenn er von der Theorie hörte. Nun ja, zumindest musste er sich keine Gedanken darum machen. So wie er Tony kannte, hatte er Loki wahrscheinlich sofort damit erschlagen, als er den Workshop betreten hatte. Und er ging stark davon aus, dass Loki sich zu den anderen beiden Genies gesellt hatte.  
„Ihr solltet euch absprechen und gleich zusammen schlafen gehen. Dann sparst du dir den Weg und er kommt gar nicht erst in einen Albtraum hinein.“  
Der Soldat fühlte wie die Hitze sich in seine Ohren und seinen Nacken entlang ausbreitete. Er hörte auf zu Essen. Bei dem rapiden Herzschlag, musste er sich erst etwas beruhigen.  
„Steve, du hast doch kein Problem damit, oder?“, hakte Pepper plötzlich nach.  
Hatte er ein Problem damit? Loki brachte ihn dazu sich wie ein grenzdebiler Vollidiot aufzuführen. Er schien dauernd einem Herzinfarkt nahe, sein Körper überhitze sich und überschüttete ihn mit Adrenalin. Und als er das letzte Mal bei ihm geschlafen hatte, war er danach aufgrund einer Panikattacke geflüchtet. Nein. Da gab es sicher keine Probleme, die auf ihn zukommen würden.  
„Natürlich nicht.“, antwortete er dennoch. Wie sollte er auch direkt diesen Vorschlag, der rein objektiv betrachtet, völlig nachvollziehbar war, ablehnen? „Solange er auch keine hat.“  
Lachend stellte Pepper den leeren Joghurtbecher auf dem Tresen ab. „Ich denke, nach den letzten Tagen würde er kaum eine solche Möglichkeit ablehnen.“ Sie griff nach ihrem Saft.  
Würde er nicht? Steve wusste, dass er mit Tony kein Problem gehabt hatte, aber er mochte Tony ja auch. Was Loki von ihm hielt, wusste er nicht. Zugegeben, diese seltsame Anspannung hatte sich der Renaissance sei Dank deutlich gelegt und sicher würde er ihn nicht verabscheuen, wenn seine Anwesenheit ihn tatsächlich dazu brachte ruhig zu schlafen. Oder?  
Als Steve wieder hochsah, beobachtete Pepper ihn ganz genau. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sofort lächelte sie.  
„Du weißt, es wäre durchaus nachvollziehbar, wenn dich das beunruhigen würde.“, ergriff sie dann erneut das Wort. „Ich meine, er wäre in der Lage selbst mit dir etwas anzustellen, wenn du schläfst. Und wir können seine Magie nicht einschätzen.“  
Überrascht sah der Soldat sie an. Was? Etwas anstellen? Dachte sie…?  
„Nein.“, antwortete er sofort und hob abwehrend die Hände. Sie dachte in eine völlig falsche Richtung. „Ich denke nicht, dass er mir was antun würde.“ Steve wusste zwar nicht so genau, warum er ziemlich fest davon überzeugt war, dass von Loki keine Gefahr ausging, aber bis etwas passierte, würde das so bleiben. Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass er ungefährlich war. Seltsamerweise drehte sein Bauch aber auch durch, wenn Loki ihm zu nahekam, oder wenn er ihn mit diesen tief grünen Augen länger ansah. Frustriert fuhr er sich durch die Haare.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Steve?“, fragte Pepper nach.  
„Ja!“, sagte er schnell und schob seine Gedanken beiseite. „Ich habe nur wirklich ziemlich lange geschlafen. Ich denke, ich bin noch nicht wieder ganz wach.“, schob er eine Ausrede vor, von der er überzeugt war, dass seine Gesprächspartnerin sie ihm nicht abkaufte.  
„Natürlich.“, zeigte sie sich verständnisvoll. „Vielleicht setzen wir uns abends ja mal zu dritt zusammen und bringen ihm die nächste Kunstepoche näher.“, schlug sie dann vor.  
„Er ist immer mit Tony im Workshop.“ Es stimmte. Nur wenn weder Tony noch Bruce sich da unten befanden, war Loki in seinem Zimmer. Also fast nie. Zumindest kam es Steve so vor.  
„Ich kriege ihn da schon raus.“, sagte Pepper zuversichtlich. „Außerdem haben wir uns auch schon lange nicht mehr unterhalten. Sicher hast du neue Bilder gezeichnet, die ich noch nicht kenne.“ Sie trank ihren Saft aus. „Aber du willst sicher erst in den Trainingsraum. Wahrscheinlich kannst du kaum noch stillsitzen.“, lachte sie.  
Sie hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Nach den zwei Tagen herumliegen, hatte er definitiv Bewegungsdrang. „Ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn ich fertig bin. Ich habe wirklich ein paar neue Sachen.“, bot er ihr an. Sie hatte sich ziemlich begeistert gezeigt, als sie damals entdeckt hatte, dass er selbst etwas künstlerisch aktiv war und sie hatten es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht immer wieder zusammenzusitzen, sich über Kunst zu unterhalten und seine neuen Zeichnungen zu begutachten.  
„Prima. Dann setze ich mich jetzt an meine Arbeit und warte auf dich.“ Schnell räumte sie noch hinter sich auf und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem Lächeln. Steve tat es ihr gleich, als er fertig war und verschwand dann im Trainingsraum.


	15. Chapter 15

Clint legte einen Arm um Natascha, als diese sich gegen ihn lehnte. Sie war erschöpft. Er war erschöpft. Das war noch sehr positiv ausgedrückt. Sie waren beide völlig fertig. Belova hatte sich als äußerst harte Nuss herausgestellt und ihre Psychosen hatten dramatisch zugenommen zum letzten Mal als sie sich gegenübergestanden hatten. Clint war glücklich darüber, dass sie beide mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen waren und dass die falsche Black Widow jetzt in SHIELD Händen war. Es war ein fast peinlicher Auftritt gewesen, wenn man bedachte, dass sie ihre Gegnerin eigentlich kannten und einschätzen konnten. Trotzdem hatte sie es geschafft sie voneinander zu trennen und Clint war nur mit dem Leben davongekommen, weil Belova deutliche Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer eigenen Identität entwickelt hatte.  
Dem Bogenschützen war vollkommen klar, dass seine Partnerin die nächsten Tage keinen Schritt von seiner Seite weichen würde. Er hatte den Blick gesehen, als sie ihn endlich gefunden und aus dem Keller befreit in dem Belova ihn gefangen gehalten hatte. Der Schrecken hatte tief in ihren Knochen gesessen. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt ihn verloren zu haben, geglaubt ihn nie wiederzusehen. Zumindest nicht am Stück.  
Beruhigend strich er über ihren Oberarm, während sie sich in der Fahrstuhlkabine enger an ihn drückte. Was sie jetzt brauchte, war Normalität. Zumindest so viel, wie es im StarkTower möglich war. Denn normal war hier irgendwie keiner. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne des Wortes jedenfalls.  
Jarvis hatte sie informiert, dass im Gemeinschaftsraum gerade wieder ein Film angesehen wurde und Clint hielt es für eine gute Idee dazuzustoßen, zumal sie ihre Rückkehr noch nicht bekannt gemacht hatten. Ein Abend im Kreise ihrer verrückten Freunde würde Natascha sicher wieder etwas festigen.  
Also hatten sie ihre Sachen in ihren Quartieren abgeladen, nacheinander, denn Nat war nicht gewillt ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, und hatten den Fahrstuhl rauf genommen. Als die Türen aufglitten, konnten sie Tonys lautes Lachen hören. Clint spürte, wie seine Freundin sich etwas entspannte. Er kam nicht umhin auch bei sich selbst eine gewisse Ruhe zu spüren mit diesem Geräusch in seinen Ohren. Er hatte es schon vor einer Weile bemerkt. Wenn er die Gemeinschaftsetage betrat und sein Team anwesend war, fühlte es sich an, als wäre er zu Hause. Gleichzeitig machte ihm das leider auch ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Zusammen traten sie aus der kleinen Kabine und Clint erstarrte nach ein paar weiteren Schritten, als das Blickfeld auf die Ansammlung an Leuten vor dem riesigen Fernseher frei wurde.  
Bruce war der erste, der sie bemerkte. Die Freude in seinem Gesicht war unverkennbar und brachte den Rest dazu sich ebenfalls in ihre Richtung zu drehen.  
„Nat! Clint!“, rief Pepper fröhlich aus und setzte sich aus ihrer halb liegenden Position auf. Die Person an der sie gelehnt hatte, war auch von hinten nicht schwer zu erkennen gewesen. Loki starrte genauso zu ihnen hinüber. Nur auf seinem Gesicht war keinerlei Emotion zu lesen.  
Freudestrahlend stand Pepper auf und lief mit ausgestreckten Armen in ihre Richtung und direkt auf Nat zu, während Steve sich aus dem Sessel rechts neben der Couch erhob und Clint sofort sah, dass er die Wunde an seiner Stirn beäugte. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass ihr großer Anführer sich bereits die Schuld daran gab, obwohl er nicht einmal dagewesen war. Steve konnte sowas. Er fand immer eine Möglichkeit sich zu dem Grund zu machen, dass jemand anderes sich verletzt hatte.  
Jetzt schon halb genervt von der kommenden Diskussion darüber – und er freute sich riesig darauf ihm die Situation erklären zu müssen, in der er gesteckt hatte, während Nat in ihren Nachrichten an Steve weiterhin vorgegeben hatte alles sei in Ordnung – was passiert war, sah er zu Tony, der völlig entspannt auf der Couch saß. Pepper hatte zwischen ihm und Loki gesessen. Mit dem Oberkörper gegen den Asgardier gelehnt, ihre Füße in Tonys Schoß platziert.  
Natascha löste sich von Clints Seite und lächelte ihrer Freundin entgegen, machte sich bereit die andere Frau gebührend zu begrüßen und ihre Umarmung zu erwidern.  
Als nächstes huschten Clints Augen über den Couchtisch, auf dem lauter bestelltes Essen halb aufgegessen verstreut lag, während auf dem großen LCD Bildschirm Tim Burtons Nightmare before Christmas lief. Dann sah er wieder zurück zu Loki, dessen Blick weiterhin direkt auf ihn gerichtet war. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.  
Als Steve einen Schritt auf sie zu machte, reagierte Clint instinktiv. Er streckte einen Arm vor Natascha aus und hielt sie davon ab sich auf Pepper zuzubewegen, zwang sie sogar mit ihm einen Schritt zurückzumachen. Sein misstrauischer Blick scannte die Umgebung und sein Gehirn legte ihm sofort verschiedene Strategien zurecht.  
Seine Reaktion wurde mit deutlicher Irritation aufgenommen. Pepper blieb auf der Hälfte der Strecke unsicher stehen und sah ihn fragend an, wechselte immer wieder Blicke mit Natascha. Steve stoppte ebenso, nicht minder verwirrt wirkend.  
„Clint?“, fragte seine Partnerin ihn besorgt und legte eine Hand an seine Schulter, sträubte sich aber nicht gegen seine schützende Geste und ließ ihn gewähren.  
„Was ist hier los?“, wollte Hawkeye wissen.  
„Movie Night?“, schlug Tony vor und deutete zum Bildschirm. „Hättet ihr bescheid gesagt, hätten wir gewartet.“  
War das sein Ernst? Hatte der Fahrstuhl sie durch eine Art Dimensionsloch gefahren und sie waren nun in einem alternativen Universum gelandet? Einem wo Loki nicht die Hälfte der Bewohner Manhattans umgebracht hatte? Einem, wo es Sinn machte, dass der wahnsinnige Asgardier inmitten seiner Freunde saß, mit Pepper kuschelte und Snacks aß, während ein Film im Hintergrund lief?  
„Clint?“, meldete sich nun auch Steve zu Wort. Die Besorgnis war deutlich zu hören.  
„Was macht der hier?“ Der Scharfschütze nickte in Lokis Richtung.  
„Movie Night?“, wiederholte Tony nur. Diesmal mit einem Unterton, der jedem verriet, dass er nicht verstand, wo das Problem lag.  
Langsam, wirklich langsam, erhob der Außerirdische sich. Es ließ Clint sich nur noch mehr anspannen, jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper machte sich bereit. Jetzt erkannte er auch seinen kompletten Zustand. Sein jämmerlicher körperlicher und geistiger Zustand als sie ihn befreit hatten, war ihm kaum noch anzusehen. Er sah gepflegt aus und schien sich in seiner Umgebung vollkommen sicher zu fühlen. Seine Kleidung war definitiv eher sein eigener Stil, als der von Tony. Es war keine Spur mehr vorhanden von dem, was ihn selbst in Clints Augen einigermaßen ungefährlich gemacht hatte. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an. Der Scharfschütze spürte, wie Adrenalin durch seine Adern gepumpt wurde.  
„Clint, es ist alles in Ordnung.“, sprach ihn Pepper an. Sie nutzte diesen Unterton, den sie auch in ihrer Stimme hatte, wenn sie Tony gut zuredete, um ihn vom Alkohol abzuhalten.  
„Wieso sitzt ihr hier seelenruhig mit ihm zusammen?“, stellte Angesprochener die nächste Frage, sah Tony Luft holen und drehte sich in seine Richtung, den Außerirdischen weiterhin in seiner peripheren Sicht lassend. „Und sag jetzt nicht Movie Night!“  
Tony klappte den Mund wieder zu und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wieso sahen ihn alle an, als wäre er derjenige, der sich hier seltsam benahm?  
Natascha drückte seinen Arm, mit dem er sie abschirmte herunter. Offenbar war ihr das nun genug gewesen. Zum Glück blieb sie jedoch bei ihm stehen, denn er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie sich dazu entschieden hätte sich den anderen zu nähern. Stattdessen umfasste sie seinen Arm und lehnte sich an ihn, während ihre Finger beruhigend über seinen Unterarm strichen.  
„Ich verstehe das Unbehagen in dieser Situation, Agent Barton.“, meldete sich nun Loki zu Wort. Seine Stimme klang ruhig und kräftig. Für die Situation, in der er sich eigentlich befinden sollte, klang er deutlich zu sicher. „Ich werde mich selbstverständlich in mein Quartier zurückziehen.“  
Doch kaum hatte Loki das gesagt, sprang auch schon Tony auf ihn zu, legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter ab und hielt ihn offensichtlich an Ort und Stelle fest. „Nichts da. Du bleibst hier. Der Film ist noch nicht vorbei.“, entschied er.  
Steve schien mit der gesamten Situation keine Probleme zu haben. Einzig Bruce sah entschuldigend in seine Richtung und lächelte etwas unbeholfen. Doch auch er wirkte nicht wirklich beunruhigt. Seine Augen waren braun.  
„Dann sollten wir vielleicht, das hier erklären.“, bot Pepper schließlich an und sah hinter sich zu ihren Freunden.  
„Genau!“, stimmte der Milliardär direkt zu. „Fangen wir an mit: Wir sind keine hirnlosen Zombies.“ Seine Hand ruhte noch immer auf Lokis Schulter, als wolle er sicherstellen, dass dieser auch wirklich blieb wo er war. Zumindest waren sie keine Zombies in dem Sinne, in dem Clint es gewesen war. Keiner von ihnen hatte diese unwirklich blass blauen Augen.  
„Geht es euch gut?“, unterbrach Steve Tony, als dieser gerade wieder Luft geholt hatte, um ohne Zweifel die gesamte Situation direkt ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Und es war so typisch. Captain America war als erstes besorgt um sein Team. „In den Updates war keine Rede von Verletzungen.“, fügte er dann noch hinzu. Die Augen des Mannes musterten Clint immer wieder, als versuche er durch die Kleidung hindurch weitere Wunden und Schrammen zu erkennen. Gut, dass er das nicht konnte, denn er würde jede Menge entdecken, das ihn höchst unzufrieden stellen würde. Clint war Coulson dankbar, dass er die Berichte zunächst nicht verlinkt hatte, sodass Steve noch nichts von der Situation in Brasilien wissen konnte. Er und Natascha hatten vorgehabt mit ihm zu reden, bevor er es lesen konnte.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen.“, antwortete Natascha. Clint konnte das sanfte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen hören. Der Soldat hatte seine Partnerin relativ schnell für sich gewonnen. Diese ernsthafte Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen und das seines Teams, das war nichts, was sie gewohnt gewesen war. Nicht vor SHIELD und nicht bei SHIELD. Es war schwer jemanden wie Steve nicht an sich heranzulassen. Sie hatten es beide irgendwann aufgegeben sich etwas vorzumachen und sich eingestanden, dass die Welt, in der es nur sie beide gab, auf die sie sich gegenseitig verlassen konnten, wenn es zum Äußersten kam, um weitere Personen vergrößert worden war. Zu Beginn war es beängstigend gewesen. Inzwischen war das hier selbst für Natascha etwas, das ihr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermittelte, etwas dass sie als ihr zu Hause bezeichnete und tatsächlich so meinte, wie gewöhnliche Menschen diese Bezeichnung nutzten. Für sie beide war Steve derjenige, mit dem das angefangen hatte. Ohne ihn, wären sie beide höchstwahrscheinlich immer noch in erster Linie Agenten von SHIELD und offiziell war das noch immer so. Dennoch wussten sie beide, dass sie keine Sekunde zögern würden, wenn sie sich zwischen den Avengers und SHIELD jemals entscheiden müssen würden.  
Schließlich war es auch Steves besorgter Blick, mit dem er ihn musterte, der Clint dazu brachte die Situation neu zu betrachten. Sein Freund wirkte wie immer. Nicht als hätte jemand in seinem Hirn herumgepfuscht. Und er musste zugeben, sie waren eine Weile weggewesen. Tony hatte schon davor deutlich gezeigt, dass er den Asgardier eher weniger als mögliche Bedrohung sah. Pepper wusste es nicht besser. Das erstaunliche war eher, dass selbst Steve und Bruce offenbar nun ebenfalls auf diesen Zug mit aufgesprungen waren.  
Mit einem scharfen Blick musterte er Pepper ganz genau, bevor er bereit war zu akzeptieren, dass sie wirklich sie selbst war. Er wagte zu bezweifeln, dass der Hulk irgendetwas dulden würde, also war Bruce sicher auch er selbst. Doch was war mit Steve? Offenbar hatten sie wirklich einiges verpasst.  
Clints Augen richteten sich wieder auf Loki. Hatte er es geschafft sie alle um den Finger zu wickeln?  
Steve seufzte auf Nataschas Aussage hin. „Das ist nicht der Sinn dessen, weshalb ich diese Updates haben wollte.“, erinnerte er sie.  
„Dein Auftauchen, hätte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.“, antwortete sie und löste sich von Clints Seite. Sie wechselte mit ihrem Partner einen Blick, um sicher zu gehen, dass er das dulden würde, bevor sie auf Pepper zutrat. Glücklich strahlte diese sie an und sie umarmten sich herzlich zur Begrüßung.  
Der Scharfschütze beobachtete jede Bewegung. Doch es war alles in Ordnung. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Pepper trat einen Schritt zurück, lehnte danach gegen die Sofalehne und wartete, während Nat ihre Runde machte und als nächstes Steve ansteuerte, der die Chance sogleich nutzte, um sie näher zu begutachten. Zu prüfen, ob ihm jetzt direkt vor sich, irgendwelche Verletzungen auffallen würden. Aber er würde nichts finden. Die Schrammen, die sie davongetragen hatte, waren bei ihrer schnellen Wundheilung bereits wieder verschwunden.  
Tony löste sich von Loki erst wieder, als Natascha auf ihn zutrat. Sicherheitshalber trat Clint näher heran. Dennoch verstand er nicht, was der Milliardär sagte, aber seine Partnerin quittierte das mit einem Schlag auf seinen Oberarm, ein gespielt empörter Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Erstaunt beobachtete der Scharfschütze, wie Loki sich ebenfalls zu ihr herumdrehte und sich elegant verneigte als Nat sich ihm zuwandte. Das Mistrauen in ihrem Gesicht war für jeden deutlich zu lesen.  
Peppers Lachen durchbrach die seltsame Situation. Clint trat weiter heran und konnte hören, wie die Frau ihrer Freundin erklärte, dass der Asgardier das auch bei ihr die ganze Zeit tat.  
„Ja. Das und andere Sachen. Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck er versucht mir mein Mädchen auszuspannen.“, kommentierte Tony mit einem ironischen Unterton.  
„Offenbar hast du also Grund dich bedroht zu fühlen.“, entgegnete Natascha grinsend und wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Pepper, während sie dem Milliardär spielerisch einen Ellbogen in die Seite stieß. Clint verstand die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Frage. An der Reaktion konnte er sehen, dass Steve es auch verstand. Der Soldat suchte Blickkontakt und schüttelte den Kopf, während Tony laut auflachte.  
Mit dem letzten Schritt überwand Clint die Distanz zu Pepper, die sich ihm erfreut zuwandte, ihn zuversichtlich anlächelte und dann in ihrer üblichen Manier in eine Umarmung zog, die ihm wie immer so viel Herzlichkeit vermittelte, dass für diesen einen Moment sämtliche Lasten von seinen Schultern abzufallen schienen. Er zwang sich, diesen Effekt zu unterdrücken. Loki stand kaum zwei Meter von ihm entfernt. Nur weil er ihm den Rücken zuwandte, machte Clint seine Anwesenheit nicht weniger nervös.  
Zwischen Tonys und Lokis Kopf konnte er seine Partnerin gut sehen, die ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. Es war alles in Ordnung. Sie hatte nichts Verdächtiges entdeckt. Letztendlich drehte sie sich um und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den letzten verbliebenden Anwesenden. So sehr Clint es auch gerne beobachten würde, wie die beiden sich in ihrer inzwischen seltsamen Art und Weise gegenseitig behandelten – und er ertrug das nur ohne etwas zu sagen, weil er Natascha geschworen hatten sich da rauszuhalten – würde das doch bedeuten, dass er den Asgardier aus den Augen lassen würde. Das war völlig inakzeptabel.  
„Dann erzählt mal.“, ergriff er schließlich das Wort. „Wie kommt es, dass der imperienlose Imperator plötzlich euer bester Freund ist?“ Mit voller Absicht blieb er direkt bei Pepper stehen. Es behagte ihm nicht, dass Tony so dicht neben dem Außerirdischen stand. Wenn er sich plötzlich doch aggressiv zeigen sollte, wäre er sofort greifbar für diesen. Ohne seinen Anzug, war der Milliardär eben nur ein Mensch. Einer der kaum besser sich zu verteidigen wissen würde, als Pepper.  
Zu allem Überfluss schlang er nun auch noch einen Arm um Lokis Taille und zog ihn an sich. „Wir haben einiges an Zeit im Workshop verbracht. Hat sich herausgestellt, dass er mehr Verstand besitzt als der Rest von euch zusammen.“, sagte er breit grinsend, bevor er noch kurz mit einem Blick zu Bruce hinzufügt. „Dich ausgenommen, natürlich. Das wäre dann doch etwas gruselig.“  
Clint sah nicht, wie das nicht auch jetzt schon gruselig war und unterdrückte erneut das Bedürfnis den Wissenschaftler anzusehen.  
„Das war er auch vor anderthalb Jahren. Trotzdem hattest du nicht das Bedürfnis ihn zur Movie Night einzuladen.“, kommentierte der Bogenschütze reichlich sarkastisch. Er beäugte Loki ohne es verstecken zu wollen, doch der hatte es offenbar nicht einmal nötig seinen Blick zu erwidern. Stattdessen waren seine Augen gen Boden gerichtet.  
„Was sich nicht alles ändern kann, wenn man aufhört sich gegenseitig umbringen zu wollen.“, flötete der Milliardär gut gelaunt und stieß den Mann neben sich neckisch mit der Schulter an. Er erntete einen missbilligenden Blick von Loki, grinste ihn als Antwort darauf jedoch einfach nur an.  
Clint spürte, wie Hitze in ihm hochstieg. Wenn Tony nicht sofort aufhörte sich zu benehmen, als sei es keine große Sache ein Alien, das ihnen nicht nur körperlich überlegen war, sondern auch noch mit magischen Kräften um sich schmeißen konnte, in ihrer Mitte zu haben, das versucht hat die Erde zu unterwerfen und sie in dem Prozess umzubringen, dann würde er gleich platzen!  
„Clint.“, sprach Steve ihn vorsichtig an. Er löste sich jetzt aus seiner Position auf Lokis anderer Seite und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Das war okay. Steve war nicht das Problem. Er schien das jetzt auch zu bemerken und stellte sich vor ihn, achtete aber darauf die Sicht auf den Außerirdischen nicht zu behindern. Mit deutlich kritischer Miene begutachtete ihr Anführer ihn. Clint musste ihn nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass die Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht aufs Genaueste gemustert und bewertet wurden.  
„Erklär mir lieber, was hier los ist.“, zischte Clint dem Soldaten schließlich entgegen. Er sah zu, wie Natascha sich nicht ganz zufällig neben Tony stellte. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie zu allem bereit war, aber nicht wirklich wusste, was sie erwartete. So seltsam diese Situation auch für sie war, es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Ebenso erkannte er die Bitte sich ruhig zu verhalten.  
Seufzend schloss Steve kurz die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Offensichtlich wusste er nicht so recht, wie er das hier erklären sollte. „Wenn du etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringst, wirst du es verstehen.“, fing er schließlich an, doch Clint, Loki immer in seinem peripheren Blickfeld belassend, spießte ihn bei den Worten geradezu auf mit seinem Blick. War das sein Ernst?  
„Zeit mit ihm verbringen?“, hakte er nach. „Wovon redest du?! Warum in aller Welt sollte ich das wollen?! Warum sollte das irgendeiner wollen?!“, beschwerte er sich lautstark. „Das ist wahrscheinlich der verrückteste, gefährlichste, offenbar auch superintelligente-“ mit einer Geste deutete er bei diesem Wort kurz auf Tony. „-manipulative Freak, mit dem es jemals irgendwer von uns zu tun hatte!“ Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wir Tony ansetzte etwas zu sagen, doch er ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit auch nur ein Wort loszuwerden. „Solange er kaum fähig war sich auf den Beinen zu halten, okay. Aber jetzt!? Er sollte in einem verbarrikadierten Raum eingesperrt und mit diesem Toxin ruhiggestellt werden, bis wir ihn auf Thor abwälzen können!“ Sofort erkannte der Scharfschütze wie vergeblich es war das überhaupt anzusprechen. Die Abscheu und der Ekel den das bei seinem Gegenüber offensichtlich schon bei der bloßen Vorstellung hervorrief, war sofort zu erkennen. Schnell musterte er die anderen Anwesenden. Pepper sah ihn schon fast entsetzt an bei dem Gedanken, Tony musterte ihn wütend. Loki war der einzige, der keinerlei Reaktion auf diesen Vorschlag zeigte.  
Mit einer bestimmten Geste schob Clint Steve zur Seite und trat vor, bis nur noch die Couch zwischen ihm und Loki stand. Er sah, wie der Milliardär sich anspannte, ebenso wie Natascha daneben.  
„Was hast du ihnen erzählt? Was für eine Lüge hat sie dazu gebracht…“, er versuchte Worte zu finden, die beschrieben, was er meinte. Wie sollte er beschreiben, wie sehr es sich anfühlte, als wäre sein persönlicher Albtraum mitten in seine heiligste Privatsphäre eingedrungen und hätte es sich gemütlich gemacht? Doch es fielen ihm keine passenden Worte ein, also machte er nur eine Geste, die den Raum umfasste. „… das hier zu machen!?“, zischte er ihm entgegen. Wieder starrten sie sich gegenseitig an. Wieder schien Loki nicht ansatzweise beeindruck.  
„Wow!“, meldete Tony sich zu Wort, löste seinen Arm um den Außerirdischen. „Du solltest dich dringend abkühlen.“ Es schien als wollte er sich vor Loki schieben, doch dieser streckte einen Arm aus und hielt ihn zurück. Clint blieb nicht verborgen, dass der Handrücken den Arc Reactor berührte und der Milliardär offenbar kein Problem damit zu haben schien. Tony sah den Außerirdischen lediglich mit einem fragenden Blick an, der jedoch unerwidert blieb.  
Es machte Clint nur noch wütender. Wie konnte er es auch nur wagen den Arc Reactor anzufassen! Wenn die Couch nicht zwischen ihnen wäre, hätte er sich sicher auf Loki gestürzt.  
„Ich habe ihnen gar nichts erzählt.“, antwortete der Asgardier ruhig. „Das hier, habe ich der Naivität, dem Mitleid, der Ignoranz, Arroganz und Gutgläubigkeit Tonys sowie des Captains zu verdanken.“  
„Hm.“, machte der Milliardär und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Danke für die Blumen.“, sagte er mit deutlichem Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Als Antwort bekam er nur einen Blick, der irgendwas zwischen Erschöpfung und Genervtheit war.  
„Ihr seid tatsächlich die erste Person, die nachvollziehbar auf meine Anwesenheit hier reagiert, Agent Barton.“, fügte Loki dann noch hinzu. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es keine leichte Aufgabe ist zu erkennen, was genau in Eurer Partnerin vorgeht.“, fügte er dann noch hinzu und warf Natascha einen kurzen Blick zu, der schon fast amüsiert wirkte.  
Warum hatte er seinen Bogen nur nicht dabei? Was würde er diesem selbstzufriedenen Freak gerne einen Pfeil ins Gesicht schießen! Weshalb sah außer ihm offenbar niemand, dass sie einen verrückten Mörder mitten in ihrem Wohnzimmer zu stehen hatten? Ein Biest, das sich äußerlich angepasst hatte, um seine Umgebung in die Irre zu führen. Wieso sah das niemand!?  
„Clint.“, riss ihn Nats Stimme aus seiner Gedankenspirale und er sah automatisch kurz zu ihr. Sie wirkte besorgt. Ihr Blick bat ihn sich zu beruhigen. Jetzt erst bemerkte er seine schnelle, gepresste Atmung und seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände, die seine Arme zittern ließen.  
„Ich werde mich in mein Quartier zurückziehen. Offensichtlich besteht hier dringender Gesprächsbedarf.“, verkündete Loki als nächstes und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Hey, ich habe bereits gesagt, du gehst nirgendwo hin.“, beschwerte Tony sich sofort, griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest.  
„Tony.“, meldete Steve sich wieder zu Wort. Er musste nichts weiter sagen. Es war offensichtlich eine Bitte die Situation nicht eskalieren zu lassen. Der Milliardär starrte eine Weile Loki an, welcher seinen Blick erwiderte. Dann ließ er ihn sichtlich widerwillig los.  
„Wir holen das nach.“, versprach er dem Asgardier. Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief dieser um die Couch, verneigte sich höflich vor Natascha und Pepper und verschwand dann im Fahrstuhl. Clint ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, bis er weg war.  
Augenblicklich war Nat bei ihm. Ihr Arm schlag sich um seinen, sie drückte sich seitlich leicht an ihn und ihre Finger fuhren beruhigend über seine Hand.  
„Okay. Er ist weg. Können wir jetzt reden? Oder willst du den Fahrstuhl todstarren?“, durchbrach Tonys Stimme die angespannte Atmosphäre.  
„Habt ihr den Verstand verloren?!“, fuhr der Scharfschütze ihn an. Dann drehte er sich zu Steve. „Zeit mit ihm verbringen!? Was soll das!?“  
Der Soldat grinste entschuldigend. „Ich weiß das klingt komisch. Setzt dich. Wir sollten wirklich reden.“  
Clint holte bereits Luft um Cap zu sagen, wo er sich sein sitzen hinschieben sollte, als er Nats Finger seinen Arm zusammendrücken fühlte. Sofort drehte er seinen Kopf ihr zu und sah ihren bittenden Blick. Sie flehte ihn geradezu an. Sein Verhalten beunruhigte sie mehr, als er gedacht hätte.  
„Okay.“, presste er hervor, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Schweißgebadet schreckte Clint hoch. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zu Hals. Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Venen. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, wo er war.  
„Clint?“, sprach Nat ihn besorgt an. Offensichtlich hatte er sie geweckt. Er spürte ihre Stirn an seiner Schulter, als sie sich unter der Bettdecke wieder näher an ihn heranschob. Einer ihrer Arme legte sich über seinen Brustkorb. „Es ist alles gut.“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.  
Doch er hörte ihre Worte kaum. Das rauschen in seinen Ohren war zu laut. Sein Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Erinnerungen taumelten durch seinen Kopf. Erinnerungen, die noch vorm Schlafengehen nicht da gewesen waren. War das wirklich alles passiert? War sein Gedächtnis deutlich löcheriger als er bisher angenommen hatte? SHIELD hatte nie herausgefunden, was er genau getan hatte, als er unter Lokis Einfluss gestanden hatte. Seine eigenen Erinnerungen waren eher schwammig.  
Loki! War das sein Werk? Natürlich war das sein Werk! Wie sonst sollte er gerade jetzt anfangen sich an die Tage mit ihm erinnern. War das ein Spiel? War das überhaupt echt? Hatte er das alles wirklich getan? Oder waren es lediglich Erinnerungen, die er platzierte, um Einfluss aufzubauen. Hatte er das auch mit den anderen gemacht? Waren sie plötzlich mit Erinnerungen aufgewacht, die sie vorher nicht gehabt hatten, ohne das zu bemerken?  
Sofort sprang er aus seinem Bett und packte den Bogen und Köcher, den er vorsichtshalber daneben aufgestellt hatte.  
„Clint!“, hörte er seine Partnerin wieder, als sie ihm folgte. „Was machst du?“  
„Rausfinden, was hier vorgeht.“, antwortete er lediglich. „Jarvis. Wo ist Loki?“, hakte er nach und schlang sich den Köcher auf den Rücken.  
„Mr. Odinson befindet sich in seinem Quartier.“, antwortete die KI. „Darf ich fragen, was Sie vorhaben, Agent Barton?“  
„Was macht er?“  
„Diese Information darf ich Ihnen aus Gründen der Privatsphäre nicht geben.“  
Was zu Hölle!? War das sein Ernst? Am liebsten würde er Tony dafür eine verpassen. Er würde es ja gleich sehen. Notfalls würde er die Tür aufsprengen! Als er aus seinem eigenen Quartier herausstürmte, war Natascha ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Er nahm die Treppe hoch zu Thors Etage. Wie er befürchtete, weigerte Jarvis sich ihn einfach einzulassen.  
„Clint. Rede mit mir.“, bat ihn seine Partnerin erneut. Hatte Loki in ihrem Kopf bereits etwas angestellt? Wenn er mit ihr redete, würde sie ihn dann verstehen? Oder würde sie denken, er hätte den Verstand verloren? Ohne es sie sehen zu lassen, lud er ein paar der speziellen Pfeile in seinem Köcher vor und bestückte sie mit der Ladung, die er für den Außerirdischen gebrauchen würde. Ihre Augen wanderten kurz zum Köcher, der sich entsprechend drehte und ihr verriet, dass er sich kampfbereit machte. Einen kurzen Moment lang, als er Angst in ihren Augen erkannte, war er versucht sein Vorhaben abzubrechen.  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür vor ihm. Er sah sich Steve gegenüber. Haare verwuschelt, T-Shirt und Pyjamahosen, barfuß. In seinem Gesicht war ein typischer Kissenabdruck zu sehen! Clint war kaum fähig im ersten Moment mehr zu tun, als zu starren.  
Was ging hier nur vor sich!? Warum war Steve hier!?  
Eine Bewegung im Hintergrund ließ ihn sich aus seiner Starre lösen. Loki war ebenfalls da. Er hielt sich weiter hinten im Zimmer auf und sah sich das Schauspiel an. Natürlich. Sicher war das alles ziemlich unterhaltsam für ihn! Er musste sich innerlich kaputtlachen!  
Schnell fasste er einen Plan. Er würde gegen Captain America in einer direkten Konfrontation nicht ankommen können. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich auf Natascha verlassen können würde. Wenn er an Loki heranwollte, musste er zusehen, dass er beide loswurde. So schnell wie möglich, denn Jarvis würde sicher Tony alarmieren und wenn dieser in seiner Rüstung hier auftauchte, war es vorbei.  
Als Steve zum sprechen ansetzte, ergriff Clint den ersten Pfeil. Gekonnt rollte er seitlich an Cap vorbei ins Zimmer, drehte sich und schoss den Pfeil gegen den Türrahmen auf Steves Kopfhöhe, noch bevor er wieder stand. Mit einem leisen pfeifenden Geräusch, entwich das in der Ladung enthaltene Gas. Clint sah die Überraschung und gleich darauf die Erkenntnis über das, was passierte auf Steves und Nats Gesicht.  
„Tu das nicht.“, kam noch über Caps Lippen, während Natascha bereits hustend in die Knie ging. Ohne das weiter zu beobachten zog Clint den nächsten Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und wandte sich Loki zu. Er richtete die Spitze direkt auf seinen Kopf.  
Es war nicht nötig die anderen beiden Avengers zu beobachten, er wusste, wie das Gas wirkte. Steve würde dank seines Stoffwechsels nur ein paar Minuten bewusstlos bleiben, aber das würde reichen. Wie zur Bestätigung hörte er Captain America zusammensacken.  
„Was hast du mit uns getan!?“, verlangte Clint zu wissen und machte einen weiteren Schritt von Loki weg. Er durfte ihm nicht zu nahekommen.  
Loki sah etwas unsicher wirkend zur Tür. Das hatte er sich offenbar anders vorgestellt. Doch als er angesprochen wurde, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Clint. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwand und er wirkte erneut wie vorhin im Gemeinschaftsbereich. Sicher. „Wie ich bereits vor einigen Stunden sagte, gar nichts.“, antwortete er ruhig.  
„Das ist eine Lüge! Glaubst du wirklich, ich bemerke es nicht, wenn du versuchst mir falsche Erinnerungen unterzujubeln?“, zischte Clint wütend zurück.  
Irritiert zog Loki die Augenbrauen zusammen und legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Erinnerungen?“, hakte er nach.  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine! Eineinhalb Jahre nichts! Und jetzt erinnere ich mich auf einmal wieder, was ich angeblich unter deiner Führung getan habe? Das ist nie im Leben ein Zufall!“, schrie er ihn an und wich weiter zurück. Zweifel machten sich in seinem Kopf breit. Würde sein Pfeil ihn überhaupt treffen? Oder würde er ihn einfach abfangen, wie er es schon vorher getan hatte?  
„Nein. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass meine Anwesenheit Eurem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge geholfen hat, Agent Barton.“, erklärte Loki.  
Wollte Loki ihm damit versuchen zu verklickern, dass er das wirklich getan hatte? Dass seine Erinnerungen echt waren? In seinem Kopf schienen sich auf einmal einige Teile zusammenzufügen. Auf einmal war Belova gar nicht mehr so verrückt, wie es bisher für ihn ausgesehen hatte. Wenn seine Erinnerungen stimmten, machte ziemlich viel von dem, was sie ihm erzählt hatte auf einmal Sinn. Wenn er dem nachging, würde er weitere Hinweise auf die diese Richtigkeit finden? Es gab einiges, was sich überprüfen lassen würde.  
„Wenn ich dir direkt ins Herz schieße, stirbst du?“, fragte er schließlich. Er wusste nicht warum er das tat. Egal welche Antwort er bekommen würde, er würde sie so oder so anzweifeln. Und eigentlich hatte der Asgardier ja schon deutlich gezeigt, dass er nicht so leicht umzubringen war. Es würde auch erklären, warum er völlig unbesorgt schien.  
„Nein.“, kam auch schon die Antwort, die Clint erwartet hatte.  
„Überrascht mich nicht wirklich.“, sagte er und ließ den Pfeil los. Unbeirrt fand dieser seinen Weg und bohrte sich in Lokis Brust. Der versuchte nicht einmal sich zu wehren. „Aber offenbar fühlt selbst ein Monster Schmerz.“, kommentierte der Scharfschütze zufrieden als er den gepeinigten Ausdruck in dem schmalen Gesicht sah. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis sich neben dem Schmerz auch Überraschung und dann Angst auf Lokis Gesicht abzeichneten. Er hatte bemerkt, dass das kein normaler Pfeil gewesen ist. Ohne zu zögern schoss Clint einen weiteren Pfeil ab. Er bohrte sich ein paar Zentimeter neben den ersten. Dort wo die Lunge sein musste. Der nächste traf den Magen. Loki ging in die Knie, fing an zu husten, Blut lief ihm übers Kinn.  
Clint verspürte Genugtuung, als er sah, wie Loki sich vor Schmerzen krümmte, wie seine Muskulatur anfing unkontrolliert zu krampfen. Als er zusah wie seine Kleidung sich rot färbte und die Flüssigkeit auf den Boden unter ihm tropfte. Er war vornübergebeugt, musste sich mit den Händen am Boden abstützen, um nicht umzufallen und hatte durch die Spasmen, die durch seinen gesamten Körper fuhren offensichtlich Probleme damit. Clint zielte auf seinen Kopf. Hätte ihm eigentlich klar sein müssen, dass das Herz nicht sein Schwachpunkt sein würde, dachte er sich grimmig. Aber sein Hirn vielleicht. Würde er tot umfallen, wenn sich ein Pfeil durch sein Auge in seinen Kopf schieben würde? Würde sein Auge einfach nachwachsen?  
Und dann lachte der Asgardier.  
Ein eiskalter Schauer lief dem Scharfschützen über den Rücken. Das Lachen wurde von husten unterbrochen und Clint konnte hören wie ein Schwall Blut auf den Boden klatschte. Unvermittelt sah Loki hoch. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, zuckte Clint zurück.  
Weitere Erinnerungen fluteten zurück in seinen Kopf. Loki, der sich an einer Wand abstützend zurück zu seinem Team schleppte, mit diesem gequälten Ausdruck in seinem kalkweißen Gesicht, sich mit einer Hand den Kopf haltend, zitternd und irrsinnig vor sich hin lachend. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich damals Gedanken um Lokis Zustand gemacht. Sie alle waren so fixiert auf ihre eigene Aufgabe gewesen und er war ihr Anführer, keiner hinterfragte ihn. Niemand war auch nur auf die Idee gekommen irgendetwas zu hinterfragen.  
Jetzt, direkt vor ihm krümmte der Asgardier sich vor Schmerzen. Warum sah er dann aus, als wäre er zufrieden? Warum schien er glücklich? Warum schienen seine blutverschmierten Lippen in diesem von Schmerz verzerrten Gesicht zu grinsen?  
Irritiert wich der Agent zurück. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Hatte er etwas übersehen? Oder war das einfach nur die Reaktion eines Verrückten, der er ohne Zweifel war?  
Er hörte Schritte im Flur und wusste, dass was auch immer er tun wollte, ihm blieben nur wenige Sekunden dafür übrig. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Diese Erinnerungen verwirrten ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte.  
„Was…!?“, hörte er Tony hinter sich und kaum eine Sekunde später stand er direkt vor ihm, mitten im Schussfeld. Ohne Rüstung. Er sah Pepper an ihnen vorbei und auf Loki zurauschen, während sie Jarvis die Anweisung gab Bruce zu informieren und hierher zu schicken.  
Sofort löste Clint sich aus seiner Starre, senkte seinen Bogen, steckte den Pfeil zurück in den Köcher, schob Tony dabei zur Seite - sein Widerstand war nicht wirklich der Rede wert - und sprang zwischen Loki und Pepper, bevor es ihr möglich war ihn zu erreichen.  
Lokis blubbernde, unregelmäßige Atmung war für einen Augenblick das Einzige Geräusch. Peppers entsetzter Blick war direkt auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Clint!“, schrie Tony warnend. Die Wut im Gesicht seines Freundes sprang ihm geradezu entgegen als er sich zu seiner Freundin gesellte. Aber das war nicht alles. Er sah die Sorge.  
„Die Pfeile sind giftig.“, informierte der Schaftschütze seine beiden Freunde.  
Er hörte Loki hinter sich umfallen. Pepper schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, Tränen in ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen, die direkt auf den Außerirdischen gerichtet waren.  
„Geh mir aus dem Weg.“, befahl Tony mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme, hielt aber nun Pepper fest.  
Kurz überlegte Clint, was er tun sollte. Tony würde seine Freundin nicht in Gefahr bringen, aber er neigte doch dazu sich unverantwortlich zu verhalten, wenn es um ihn selbst ging. Doch seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er Bruce in der Tür sah, der sich sofort zu der bewusstlosen Natascha am Boden hinunterkniete.  
„Was ist denn nur hier los?“, fragte er in den Raum hinein, während er Nats Puls fühlte und sich sichtlich beruhigte. Der Wissenschaftler tat das gleiche bei Steve.  
„Birdbrain schießt mit Giftpfeilen auf meinen Gast.“, antwortete Tony. Gleich darauf war der Wissenschaftler bei ihnen. Clint hielt ihn nicht auf, als er an ihm vorbei und zu Loki ging. Er wusste, wie er mit Giften umzugehen hatte. Schließlich trat der Scharfschütze beiseite und ließ Tony und Pepper durch. Clint drehte sich nicht um, um zu sehen, was das genau los war. Bruce würde sich um alles kümmern.  
Stattdessen ging er zur Tür. Steve saß bewusstlos gegen die Wand danebengelehnt, während Natascha mitten im Eingang auf dem Boden lag. Kommentarlos sammelte er sie vom Boden auf und verschwand in den Flur.  
Er brachte Natascha zurück in sein eigenes Appartement. Sie würde ihm den Kopf abreißen für das, was er getan hatte. Weniger dafür, dass er Loki mit drei Pfeilen durchlöchert und vergiftet hatte, mehr dafür, dass er sie ausgeknockt hatte.  
Behutsam ließ er sie zurück in sein Bett sinken und deckte sie zu, bevor er sich sein Handy und Tablet schnappte und anfing seine Erinnerungen zu überprüfen. Er setzte sich an den Bettrand, loggte sich bei SHIELD ein und durchforstete ein paar Akten, ließ sich anzeigen, was in den Datenbanken zu finden war. Ob die Ereignisse sich deckten. Je weiter er wühlte, desto schlechter wurde ihm. Jede einzelne seiner Erinnerungen schien sich zu bestätigen. Zumindest jede über SHIELD überprüfbare. Loki könnte unmöglich das alles zufällig genauso erfunden haben.  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er das Bild eines toten 12-jährigen Mädchens angestarrte hatte, als er eine Hand an seiner Schulter spürte. Er zuckte zusammen und sprang auf.  
Besorgt sah seine Partnerin ihn an, die auf dem Bett sitzen blieb. Offenbar hatte er so geknickt ausgesehen, dass sie darauf verzichtete ihn zur Schnecke zu machen. „Rede mit mir.“, bat sie ihn.  
Clint musste kurz die Augen schließen und sich sammeln. Er atmete tief durch. Dann warf er das Tablet zurück aufs Bett, wo Natascha es sofort ergriff. „Wer ist das?“, fragte sie besorgt, als sie das Bild vom Tatort begutachtete.  
„Ich war das.“, antwortete er ihr. Ungläubig sah sie von dem Bildschirm hoch. „Ich brauchte Informationen. Ihr Vater wollte nichts verraten also schnitt ich ihr Gesicht auf und brach ihre Arme, um ihn unter Druck zu setzen.“, erklärte er. „Als ich hatte, was ich brauchte, brachte ich die ganze Familie um, um Zeugen zu vermeiden.“  
Entsetzen breitete sich auf dem engelsgleichen Gesicht seiner Partnerin aus. Sie verstand, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. Das Datum im Bild würde ihr verraten, dass das in der Zeit passiert war, als er Lokis persönlicher Sklave gewesen war. Dass er sich jetzt wieder erinnerte.  
„Das ist nicht der einzige Vorfall. Ich habe einiges angestellt.“ Er spürte seine Hände zittern und ballte sie zu Fäusten in der Hoffnung, dass es dann aufhörte. „Ich muss Phil anrufen.“, murmelte er noch. Sie mussten die Akten durchgehen und abschließen.  
Doch er kam nicht dazu. Natascha ließ das Tablet wieder zurück auf das Bett fallen, stand auf und zog ihn an sich in eine Umarmung. Er ließ es zu. Vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und schlang seine Arme um sie, während sie ihm beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte.


	16. Chapter 16

An dieser Stelle muss ich mal eine Warnung aussprechen. Es ist nicht dramatisch und jeder der Avengers gesehen hat, weiß davon.  
Aber dennoch, da das vielleicht für den einen oder anderen ein sensibles Thema ist: in diesem Kapitel wird der Suizidversuch von Bruce angesprochen. Ihr seid hiermit gewarnt.

 

„Okay, Jarvis hat mir die Pläne vorgelegt.“, bestätigte Tony und ließ War Machines Pläne an der Arbeitsstation holographisch vor sich erscheinen. Schnell schob er den Plan auseinander um die kritische Stelle zu betrachten. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er, während er den Bauplan betrachtete und per Ferndiagnose War Machines Systeme checkte.  
„Die haben mich bei einem Erkundungsflug vom Himmel geholt. Ich habe sie wohl etwas unterschätzt.“, erklang Rhodeys genervte Stimme aus den Lautsprechern im Raum.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“, mischte Pepper sich ein. Tony warf ihr einen Blick zu. Sie war mit ihm und Bruce zusammen in den Workshop gekommen, nachdem sie ihre Movie Night abgebrochen hatten und Natascha Clint mit sich zurück in sein Appartement gezogen hatte. Während sie angefangen hatten sich um etwaige Reparaturen und Projekte zu kümmern, hatte sie an ihrem Laptop gearbeitet. Inzwischen saß auch sie mit ihrem dritten Kaffee an den langweiligen Unterlagen und bereitete die nächst Konferenz vor. Bruce war schon vor 4 Stunden wieder gegangen. Und auch sie beide hatten vorgehabt sich demnächst zurückzuziehen, als Rhodey sich gemeldet hatte, weil sein Anzug eine Fehlfunktion anzeigte, die ihn offenbar daran hinderte in seiner momentanen Lage zurechtzukommen.  
„Ja. Der Anzug hat alles abgefangen, aber offenbar ist dabei etwas kaputt gegangen.“, antwortete er.  
„Du liegst unterhalb des Meeresspiegels.“, kommentierte Tony dann und führte eine kurze Diagnose der Lebenserhaltungssysteme durch. Sie funktionierten einwandfrei. Sauerstoff, Wasser und Temperatur waren kein Problem. Und War Machine hielt dem Wasserdruck in dieser tiefe problemlos stand. Also kein Grund zur Panik. Sein Freund würde Tage unter diesen Bedingungen überleben können. „Die Sensoren funktionieren an einigen Stellen nicht richtig und geben widersprüchliche Signale. Und der Anzug lässt dich im Wasser natürlich nicht aussteigen. Wie gefährlich ist das Gebiet in dem du dich befindest?“  
„Ungemütlich. Aber die Waffensysteme funktionieren noch.“, antwortete Rhodey.  
„Okay. Ich schicke einen meiner fernsteuerbaren Anzüge, der dich rausholt und zurückbringt. Sag deinen Leuten Bescheid, sie sollen ihn nicht abschießen.“ Damit zeigte er auf einen der Iron Man Anzüge, die in seinem Workshop untergebracht waren und Jarvis löste die Halterung davon ab. Der Anzug schritt von alleine zur Fensterfront, die sich öffnete und ihn hinausfliegen ließ.  
„Alles klar. Danke, Tony.“  
„Für dich doch immer, Honey Bear.“  
„Wie läuft es bei euch?“, fragte Rhodey in einem Plauderton.  
„Die Wonder Twins sind vorhin wiedergekommen.“, seufzte Tony. Es war ein ziemliches Desaster gewesen. Er erzählte Rhodey was passiert war und dass sie den beiden SHIELD Agenten zum Schluss erklärt hatten, was sich zugetragen hatte, während sie weg gewesen waren. Absichtlich hatte keiner von ihnen erwähnt, dass Loki ihm schon mal ein blaues Auge verpasst hatte und Steve schien es auch nicht für nötig gehalten zu haben zu erwähnen, dass er jetzt ein Teil von Lokis Schlafroutine war. Es war besser, wenn Clint sich erst mit seiner Anwesenheit anfreundete, bevor sie ihm solche Infos gaben. Zum Glück schien Natascha das deutlich gelassener zu nehmen. Denn er war sich nicht sicher, was alles passieren könnte, wenn die beiden sich verbünden und gemeinsame Sache gegen sie machen würden.  
„Steve und Loki schlafen zusammen?“, fragte Rhodey mit ungläubigem Ton am Ende der Erklärung.  
„Wirklich? Ich erzähle dir, dass Clint am Ausrasten ist und das ist die essentielle Information die du daraus ziehst?“  
„Nun, ich kann verstehen, wie Clint diese Information nur bestätigen würde, dass Gehirnwäsche im Spiel ist.“, lachte Rhodey amüsiert.  
„Nur weil du noch nie eine seiner Panikattacken gesehen hast.“, antwortete der Milliardär. Tony war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nicht nur er deutlich mehr tun würde, bloß damit das aufhörte.  
„James.“, schaltete sich Pepper dann wieder in das Gespräch mit ein. „Du bist nächste Woche wieder in den Staaten. Wieso kommst du nicht zum Essen vorbei.“, änderte sie offensichtlich das Thema.  
„Darf ich dann auch Fragen stellen, die unangenehm sind?“  
„Wieso machen wir das nicht von der Stimmung abhängig?“, schlug Pepper vor.  
„Es tut mir leid, das Gespräch zu stören, Sir. Ich muss Sie jedoch auf eine Situation in Lokis Quartier aufmerksam machen.“, mischte Jarvis sich ein. Tony spürte sich sofort anspannen. Peppers Gesicht drückte sofort eine gewisse Sorge aus. Eine Situation im Zusammenhang mit Loki war nie gut. „Agent Barton ist in das Quartier eingedrungen. Agent Romanoff und Captain Rogers wurden von ihm außer Gefecht gesetzt.“  
„Ich schätze, ich hätte mir doch mehr Gedanken um Clint machen sollen.“, kommentierte Rhodey. „Erzählt mir was dabei rausgekommen ist. Ich hänge hier noch eine Weile fest.“  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort liefen Tony und Pepper zum Fahrstuhl.  
„Was ist passiert?“, wollte der Milliardär wissen.  
„Agent Barton scheint den Eindruck zu haben falsche Erinnerungen zu besitzen. Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass er soeben auf Mr. Odinson geschossen hat.“  
„Verdammt!“, rief Tony wütend und schlug gegen die Kabinenwand. Ein Pfeil würde Loki nicht umbringen. Aber es nützte nicht wirklich der Atmosphäre.   
Als sie zusammen den Gang entlangliefen, sahen sie Natascha bereits in der Tür am Boden liegen.  
„Was…!?“, rief Tony aus, als sein Blick ins Innere des Zimmers frei wurde. Pepper kniete sich zu ihrer bewusstlosen Freundin hinunter. Steve, ebenfalls ohnmächtig, saß neben der Tür gegen die Wand gelehnt. Zwei Meter weiter stand Clint mit gespanntem Bogen. Der angelegte Pfeil war direkt auf Loki gerichtet, während der Asgardier schon fast am anderen Ende des Zimmers am Boden hockte. Drei Pfeile ragten aus seinem Oberkörper. Eine Blutlache hatte sich unter ihm gebildet, während er hustete und offensichtlich nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Bewegungen war. Er zitterte und zuckte unkontrolliert. War das ein leises Lachen, das er da hören konnte?  
Ohne weiter zu zögern, sprang Tony über Natascha hinweg und stellte sich direkt zwischen Loki und Clint. Was war hier nur los? Ihr Scharfschütze fixierte ihn und Tony fühlte seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellen. Hier lief etwas ganz gewaltig schief. Clint war nicht in Ordnung! Die Wut, der Hass, gepaart mit Verzweiflung und Verwirrung. Angst?  
Offensichtlich hatte Tony die Explosivität der Situation deutlich unterschätzt. Er war gerade im Begriff ihn anzusprechen, als Pepper an ihm vorbei und auf Loki zuschritt, während sie Jarvis anwies Bruce aufzuwecken und zu ihnen zu schicken.  
Augenblicklich steckte der Scharfschütze seine Waffe weg, schob ihn beiseite, als wäre er überhaupt kein Hindernis und versperrte Pepper den Zugang zu Loki. Verzweifelt blieb sie stehen und sah bittend zu ihm hoch, während ihr Blick immer wieder zu Loki huschte, der sich offensichtlich quälte. Er konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Als er anfing zu husten und der Raum einen Augenblick nur von dem blubbernden Geräusch seiner sich mit Blut füllenden Lunge erfüllt war, wurde Tony schlecht. Sie mussten diese Pfeile rausholen und die Wunden versorgen!  
„Clint!“, schrie er also den anderen Avenger warnend an als er zu Pepper trat. Sie mussten etwas tun! Sofort! Und es sträubte sich alles in ihm tatsächlich Gewalt gegen den Scharfschützen anzuwenden. Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn.  
„Die Pfeile sind giftig.“, sagte er schließlich mit gebrochener Stimme und fixierte Tony mit diesem seltsam emotionalen Blick. Sofort zog Tony seine Freundin an sich und genau in dem Moment konnten sie beide sehen, wie Loki aus seiner knienden Haltung zur Seite umkippte und bewegungslos liegenblieb. Pepper schlug die Hände vor den Mund, als die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.  
„Geh mir aus dem Weg!“, befahl Tony nun wütend. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Clint würde ihn mit Leichtigkeit von Loki fernhalten können, wenn sie es auf einen Kampf hinauslaufen lassen würden. Wenn er Gewalt anwenden müssen würde, brauchte er seinen Anzug. Doch dieser gehetzte, verwirrte Ausdruck in dem Gesicht seines Freundes hielt ihn davon ab drauf zurückzugreifen.  
„Was ist denn nur hier los?“, durchbrach Bruces Stimme hinter ihm die aufgeladene Stimmung.  
„Birdbrain schießt mit Giftpfeilen auf meinen Gast.“, fasste Tony die Situation knapp zusammen. Er wusste, was auch immer hier geschehen war, war viel komplizierter als das.  
Ohne Anstalten, ließ Clint den Wissenschaftler an sich vorbeilaufen und trat dann zur Seite. Einen kurzen Augenblick sahen sie sich beide an.  
„Clint?“, sprach Pepper ihn mit besorgter Stimme an. Doch der schien sie gar nicht zu hören, schien seine Umgebung kaum wahrzunehmen, griff sich an den Kopf und drehte sich dann zur Tür, wo er Natascha aufsammelte und aus der Tür verschwand.  
Völlig verwirrt und verängstigt sah Pepper Tony an. Sie verstand gar nichts. Als sie sich am Abend getrennt hatten, war ihr Scharfschütze zwar nicht begeistert von der Situation gewesen, aber dennoch nicht dermaßen unkontrolliert. Leider verstand er selbst nicht mehr. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, ob er nicht lieber Clint hinterherlaufen sollte.  
„Bruce?“, fragte er dann und wurde von dem Wissenschaftler näher gewinkt.  
„Drück das hier ab.“, wies er ihn an. Tony kniete sich neben den bewusstlosen Loki. Bruce hatte einen der Pfeile herausgezogen und neben ihn gelegt. Auf eben diese Wunde übte Tony nun Druck aus. Der Pfeil auf dem Boden war einer von denen, die Tony für Hawkeye hergestellt hatte. Der Schaft war ausgehöhlt und konnte mit Gas oder Flüssigkeit gefüllt werden, die bei Aufprall hinausgedrückt wurde, wenn sie mit der entsprechenden Ladung zusammengebaut waren. Pepper kniete sich neben ihn und drückte die zweite Wunde ab.  
„Hat jemand Lust mir zu erklären, was hier passiert ist?“, fragte Bruce, als er sich an den dritten Pfeil machte.  
„Würde ich, wenn ich es wüsste.“, antwortete Tony.  
Der Wissenschaftler sah kurz hoch und ihn an, als wolle er überprüfen, ob Tony ihm auch wirklich die Wahrheit sagte. Er schien nichts Widersprüchliches zu finden, denn er senkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach unten.  
Hinter sich konnten sie ein unzufriedenes Brummen von Steve hören, der offenbar dabei war wieder zu sich zu kommen. Nur wenige Sekunden später, war der Soldat mit taumelnden Schritten zu ihnen gewankt und bekam eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Situation.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Wunden aufhörten zu bluten. Sie mussten Loki ein paar Mal zur Seite drehen, damit der den Rest an Blut aus seinen Lungen aushusten konnte, bevor das blubbernde Geräusch bei jedem Atemzug verschwand.  
„Jarvis, Clint hat ab sofort keinen Zugang mehr zu der gesamten Etage. Oder zu Steves, wenn sie dort sind.“, wies Tony seine KI an, die den Befehl bestätigte und ihn auf weitere Nachfrage darüber informierte, dass der Scharfschütze sich mit seiner noch bewusstlosen Partnerin in seinem eigenen Quartier aufhielt.  
Bruce schnitt Lokis Shirt auf, um die Wunden zu säubern und einen Verband anzulegen. Als der Blick auf den vernarbten Torso frei wurde, biss Tony die Zähne zusammen. Er wusste, was unter der Kleidung war. Das machte den Anblick nicht angenehmer. Und warum war der Asgardier noch immer dermaßen dünn? Das fiel mit der Kleidung sonst gar nicht mehr auf.  
Neben sich sah er Pepper versuchen sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen und dabei das Blut an ihren Händen in ihrem Gesicht verteilen. Etwas überrascht sah sie ihre Hände an. Bevor sie wieder in Tränen ausbrechen konnte, griff Tony nach ihren Händen und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Geht euch sauber machen.“, meldete Steve sich zu Wort. „Ich helfe Bruce.“  
Dankbar nickend stand Tony auf und zog seine Freundin mit sich auf die Füße. „Komm schon, Pep.“, murmelte er ihr leise zu und führte sie dann ins Badezimmer, wo er sie auf den Badewannenrand setzte, eines der Handtücher nass machte, sich vor sie kniete und anfing ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht.  
„Er wird nicht sterben, oder?“, fragte sie zwischendrin und sah Tony direkt in die Augen. Obwohl sie sichtlich schockiert war, schien sie nicht den Bezug zur Realität zu verlieren. Sie würde einen Moment brauchen, aber das Ereignis würde sie nicht aus der Bahn werfen. Pepper war schon immer äußerst willensstark gewesen.  
„Nein.“, stimmte Tony ihr zu. Ein paar Pfeile und Gift waren deutlich kaum der Rede wert, wenn er daran zurückdachte, was für Videos und OP Berichte er in letzter Zeit gelesen und gesehen hatte.  
„Wir müssen wohl duschen.“, sprach sie dann ihre blutbesudelte Kleidung an. Sie hatten beide in Lokis Blut gekniet. Dementsprechend sahen sie auch aus. Nickend lehnte sich Tony vor und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihren Lippen. Automatisch wollte sie ihre Hände an sein Gesicht legen, stoppte sich aber noch und lächelte ihn nur an. Dann wuschen sie sich ihre Hände und als sie wieder hinaus in den Wohnbereich gingen, hatte Bruce Loki bereits verbunden und Steve hob ihn auf seine Arme.  
„Ich nehme ihn mit zu mir.“, sagte er.  
„Ich sehe zu, dass das Zimmer wieder sauber wird.“, antwortete Tony mit einem Blick auf die Blutlache. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“  
„Nein.“  
„Okay. Lass uns morgen weitersehen.“ Dann sah der Milliardär nach oben. „Ist Natascha wieder wach?“  
„Agent Romanoff ist vor 15 Minuten erwacht.“, bestätigte Jarvis.  
„Gut. Dann wird sie sich um ihn kümmern.“, kommentierte Tony. Er wäre zu gerne dabei und würde belauschen, was Clint für eine Erklärung abgab. Er würde doch eine Erklärung haben, oder? Man wachte nicht einfach mitten in der Nacht auf und ging einem plötzlichen Blutdurst nach.

Tony wachte recht früh aus seinen unruhigen Träumen wieder auf. Pepper war nicht da, aber er hörte etwas hinter der offenen Badezimmertür. Immer noch müde, ging er dem viel größeren Verlangen nach, seine Freundin zu sehen. Also rollte er sich aus dem Bett und war nur drei Schritte später an der Tür zum Bad, die er sachte aufstieß.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte Pepper sich ihm zu. Sie hatte sich bereits angekleidet. Da sie heute keine Termine hatte, trug sie ihre Hauskleidung, die in diesem Fall aus kurzen Hosen und einem kurzärmligen Shirt bestand. Sie legte die Bürste zurück an ihren Platz und begrüßte Tony mit einem Kuss. „Komm schon. Lass uns nach Steve sehen.“, sagte sie. „Loki ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht.“, fügte sie hinzu und verließ das Bad wieder. Tony brauchte nur zwei Minuten. Er sah keinen Sinn darin sich umzuziehen und verblieb in dem T-Shirt und der Trainingshose, die er auch über Nacht getragen hatte.  
Bald darauf betraten sie das Appartement des Soldaten und gingen direkt zum Schlafzimmer. Bruce war bereits anwesend und saß auf einem Stuhl am Bett, während Steve aufrecht im Bett saß, Loki neben sich liegend. Ohne zu zögern kletterte Pepper aufs Bett und lehnte sich gegen die Wand am Kopfende, nachdem sie den Asgardier kurz gemustert hatte.  
„Wie sieht´s aus?“, fragte Tony und setzte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett, ebenfalls den Bewusstlosen prüfend betrachtend.  
„Die Wunden sehen gut aus. Sein Rücken ist übrigens fast verheilt.“, fasste Bruce zusammen. Steve hatte vor einiger Zeit bereits verlauten lassen, dass die riesige Wunde auf dem Rücken zumindest definitiv nicht mehr entzündet war. Dass sie nun fast weg war, war eine enorm gute Nachricht. „Es hat vorhin kurz ausgesehen als würde er aufwachen. Wir rechnen jetzt jeden Moment damit.“  
„Bruce hat heute früh mit Natascha gesprochen.“, informierte sie Steve dann und Tony sowie Pepper richteten ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Wissenschaftler.  
Seufzend fuhr dieser sich durch die Haare. „Clint hat sich wieder an einiges erinnert, was er getan. Während der Invasion. Das hat ihn so die Fassung verlieren lassen. Sie sind zusammen zu Coulson. Offenbar kann man jetzt ein paar Morde und Entführungen aufklären.“  
Betroffen blickt Pepper bei dieser Nachricht nach unten. Tony fühlte sich leicht überfahren. Dann war tatsächlich etwas passiert. Etwas das keiner von ihnen kommen gesehen hatte. Hatte Loki es geahnt? Hatte er vielleicht sogar etwas damit zu tun? Immerhin hatte ihr Scharfschütze sich so lange nur löchrig an seine Zeit als Zombie erinnert und jetzt wo der Außerirdische hier war, waren die Erinnerungen zurückgekommen. Das war doch kein Zufall.  
Schweigend saßen sie eine Weile zusammen. Jeder von ihnen schien sich mit der Situation zunächst arrangieren zu müssen. Erst als Loki sich bemerkbar machte, kehrten alle sofort wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Unzufrieden grummelnd, drehte er seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite, seine Augenlider flackerten und dann öffnete er langsam die Augen. Er war im ersten Augenblick deutlich verwirrt. Sein Blick fiel auf jeden Anwesenden nacheinander.  
„Hey Lokes.“, begrüßte Tony ihn grinsend. Er spürte wie ein Knoten in seiner Magengegend sich löste als sein Gast ihn ansah. „Keine Sorge. Keine schießwütigen Spatzenhirne anwesend.“, scherzte er. Als er den üblichen abschätzigen Blick von Loki bekam, löste sich noch einmal eine Lawine der Erleichterung in ihm. Alles war gut.  
„Was ist… passiert?“, fragte der Asgardier zögerlich. Er schien mit seiner Sprache Probleme zu haben und als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, war eindeutig, dass seine Koordination auch zu wünschen übrigließ. Es erinnerte Tony stark an die ersten paar Tage in denen er beim Sprechen und für jede Bewegung auch länger gebraucht hatte.  
Steve rückte näher an Loki heran und half ihm sich hinzusetzen. Er wirkte besorgt, aber das konnte Tony ihm kaum verübeln. Jeder von ihnen war besorgt. Der Außerirdische duldete die Hilfe, kommentierte sie aber nicht.  
Bruce ergriff schließlich wieder das Wort und erzählte erneut von den Geschehnissen. Er ließ es sachlich klingen. Über Nacht hatte er das Toxin analysiert, das in den Pfeilen gesteckt hatte. Clint hatte sich irgendwie Botulinumtoxin besorgt. Das was auch das Militär genutzt hatte, um den Außerirdischen ruhigzustellen. Das muss also alles schon bereit gewesen sein, als er nach der Mission den Tower betreten hatte.  
„Ich verstehe.“, war Lokis einziger Kommentar.  
„An was erinnert Clint sich da? Was hast du ihn machen lassen?“, fragte Tony ihn.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich ließ ihm freie Hand bei der Ausführung. Er sollte Dr. Selvig bei der Apparatur helfen und zusehen, dass wir nicht entdeckt wurden. Seine Methoden waren mir egal.“, erklärte Loki langsam und mit deutlicher Mühe seine Stimme stabil zu halten. Stille breitete sich aus. Es war das erste Mal, das Loki sich überhaupt zu diesem Thema äußerte. Es war unangenehm.  
„Nun, keine Sorge. Clint ist von der gesamten Etage ausgesperrt und Stevie hier-“, er tippte mit der flachen Hand gegen die Schulter seines Freundes „- weiß für das nächste Mal auch bescheid und wird die Situation sicher nicht erneut unterschätzen.“ Tony wusste, dass die Aussage sich tief in Steves Schuldgefühl festbiss. Es war unfair. Keiner von ihnen hatte Clint das zugetraut. Es änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass der Milliardär wütend war, dass es passiert war. Er konnte sehen, wie der Soldat die Zähne zusammenbiss und den Blick beschämt senkte. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, um seine Aussage wieder abzuschwächen, doch er wurde von Lokis Lachen abgelenkt. Alle Anwesenden starrten den Asgardier an, als dieser deutlich amüsiert zu sein schien.  
„Okay, den Witz habe ich nicht verstanden.“, äußerte Tony sich. Es dauerte noch einen Moment bis sein Gast aufhörte und den Blick auf Tony richtete. Ein Grinsen war noch immer auf den blassen Lippen zu erkennen, aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war voller Schmerz. Tony spürte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.  
„Es ist ziemlich amüsant, dass euch daran liegt mich vor eurem Teammitglied und Freund zu beschützen.“  
„Warum ist das amüsant?“, fragte Bruce irritiert.  
„Immerhin hat er dich angegriffen.“, stimmte Tony zu.  
„Wären unsere Rollen vertauscht, hätte ich alles darangesetzt, dass er nie wieder aufsteht. Er wollte mir einen vierten Pfeil in den Kopf schießen. Und hat es nicht getan.“, antwortete Loki mit soviel Hass und Abscheu in seiner Stimme, dass es Tony kalt den Rücken herunterlief. Bevor er wieder fähig war etwas zu tun, war Pepper an den Asgardier herangerückt, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab.  
„Wir wissen, dass das alles nicht deine Absicht war.“, versicherte sie ihm. Diesmal war es Loki, der erstarrte und auf den rotblonden Schopf an seiner Schulter hinuntersah. Es schien ihm die Sprache zu verschlagen. Sein Blick wanderte unsicher von einem Anwesenden zum anderen und dann war da ein kurzer Moment in dem Tony glaubte, Loki würde endlich etwas zu den Geschehnissen sagen. Ein kurzer Augenblick, in dem er den Mund bereits öffnete, Unsicherheit, Schmerz und so viel mehr Emotionen in den Augen waren für Jedermann lesbar. Doch dann klappte er den Mund nur wieder zu und richtete seinen Blick nach unten.  
„Ihr wisst gar nichts.“, murmelte er nur und krallte seine zitternden Hände in die Bettdecke vor sich.  
„Wieso erklärst du es uns dann nicht endlich und lässt uns dann selbst entscheiden?“, schlug Steve vor. Anstelle einer Antwort, fing Loki wieder an zu lachen. Doch diesmal klang es nicht amüsiert. Es war das Lachen eines Verzweifelten an der Grenze zum Wahnsinn. Eine Grenze, mit der Loki bereits öfters konfrontiert gewesen war, die er bereits oft genug überschritten hatte. Bei der man nie so genau wusste, auf welcher Seite davon er sich wirklich befand.  
Steve schien instinktiv näher an ihn heranzurücken und Pepper dachte offenbar nicht einmal daran ihn wieder loszulassen, sondern drückte sich nur noch enger an ihn. Und auch Tony fühlte sich sehr unangenehm an die Panikattacken erinnert. Also fing er an wieder Unsinn zu reden. Er griff das Thema von gestern auf, als Rhodey es geschafft hatte sich unter dem Meeresspiegel festzusetzen. Wenn man es von außen betrachtete, war es schon ein wirklich blöder Zufall, dass das so zustande gekommen war. Je mehr Blödsinn er von sich gab, desto ruhiger wurde der Asgardier. Nach einiger Zeit, lehnte er sich sogar gegen Steve, der einen Arm um ihn legte. Seine Finger lösten sich aus dem Stoff der Bettdecke und er zog sie in seltsam eckigen Bewegungen an sich, verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch und umfasste Peppers dort liegenden Arm. Sie quittierte das nur mit einem Lächeln, ohne aufzusehen. Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten, bis der abwesende Blick verschwand und Loki wieder ansprechbar zu sein schien. Etwas ängstlich wanderte sein Blick hoch und zu Tony.  
„Okay, okay. Nur kein Druck.“, kommentierte dieser das und hob abwehrend die Hände. Die Neugier brachte ihn fast um. Aber es brachte nichts, wenn es seinen Gast so sehr in Panik versetzte. Es wurde besser. Langsam. Aber er war sich sicher, irgendwann würde Loki ihnen erklären was passiert war. Irgendwann. „Warum sehen wir unseren Film nicht einfach zu Ende. Bruce, hilf mir Mal. Wir brauchen was zu Essen und zu trinken.“, beschloss er. Angesprochener folgte ihm aus dem Raum heraus und sie suchten in der Gemeinschaftsküche zusammen, was sie in Steves Küchennische nicht finden würden.  
„Tony.“, sprach Bruce ihn an, als sie Chips und Popcorn aus den Regalen räumten. Er sah ihn nicht an, aber Tony wusste sofort, dass das kein lustiges Gespräch werden würde.  
„Hm?“, machte er nur und warf alles, was er gefunden hatte auf den Tresen. Als der Wissenschaftler auch wieder hervorkam und seine Ausbeute dazulegte, sahen sie sich einen Moment in die Augen. Tony stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Wollte er überhaupt hören, was sein Freund ihm da anscheinend sagen wollte? Er schien selbst zu hadern.  
„Ich…“, fing er an, unterbrach sich aber wieder. Es war ihm offensichtlich unangenehm. „Erinnerst du dich, als ich erzählt habe, wie der Andere die Kugel wieder ausgespuckt hat, mit der ich alles beenden wollte?“  
Tonys gesamter Körper spannte sich an. Wie könnte er das vergessen? Es hatte ihn schockiert. Und da hatten sie sich gerade erst kennengelernt. Genauso wie jeden anderen Anwesenden, der es gehört hatte. Beschämt sah Bruce zu Boden. Auch wenn er nichts gesagt hatte, seine Reaktion war dem Wissenschaftler nicht entgangen. Er schien noch einmal zu überlegen, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Wir sollten Loki keine Möglichkeiten bieten es zu beenden.“, sagte er dann und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Du musst im Workshop aufpassen, was er in die Hände bekommt.“  
„Was… meinst du?“, wollte Tony wissen. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. Er konnte sowas nicht.  
„Du hast ihn gesehen und gehört, Tony. Wir wissen, dass er nicht gesund ist. Auch wenn er inzwischen meistens so wirkt. Ich denke, wenn sich ihm eine Möglichkeit bieten würde in der Stimmung, in der er gerade war, würde er sie ergreifen.“, erklärte Bruce. „Ich denke, bei ihm ist deutlich mehr nicht in Ordnung, als wir bisher gedacht haben.“  
Tony starrte ihn an. War das jetzt sein Ernst? Sicher, für jemanden wie Loki war es schwieriger sich umzubringen als für einen Menschen, aber er hatte Sleipnir gehabt. Er hatte es beenden können, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Oder hatte er ihm nicht nur den Dolch gegeben, damit sie eine Möglichkeit hatten sich gegen ihn zu wehren, sondern auch damit er selbst nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam?  
Tony schluckte. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte es denn noch schlimmer sein, als sie alle dachten? Zumindest er und Bruce waren sich ziemlich einig darüber, was ihm alles passiert sein könnte. Thor hatte ihnen erzählt, was auf Asgard passiert war, danach diese Zeit von der keiner wusste, wo er war und was mit ihm geschehen ist. Das einzige, was sie davon wussten, ist dass sein Oberkörper komplett vernarbt war und er ziemlich deutlich irre versucht hat die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Direkt danach hatte ihn SHIELD eineinhalb Jahre gehabt. Und da gab es keine Lücken. Das war ziemlich gut dokumentiert. Allerdings musste Tony zugeben, dass schon das jeden normalen Menschen vermutlich über den Rand des Erträglichen hinwegschleudern würde. Wieviel ertrug ein Asgardier bevor es ihn unwiederbringlich brach? Bevor er nach einem endgültigen Ausweg suchte?  
„Du meinst wir sollten ihn deutlich besser unter Beobachtung halten.“, versuchte Tony auf den Punkt zu bringen, was sein Freund ihm raten wollte.  
„Aus anderen Gründen als bisher, aber ja. Ich halte seine ruhige und gefasste Haltung für eine Fassade. Zumindest häufig. Und ich denke das, was wir gerade gesehen haben, ist was sich darunter verbirgt.“, antwortete Bruce und lehnte sich gegen den Tresen. „Ich erkenne genug davon wieder, dass es mich zutiefst beunruhigt.“  
Was Bruce ihm da erzählte war mehr als beunruhigend. Nicht nur wegen Loki. Was er da sagte, schien so als wäre er selbst noch immer davon betroffen. War er es? Oder sah der Milliardär langsam lediglich Gespenster?  
Tony schluckte schwer als er beobachtete wie sein Freund mit einem hilflos wirkenden Lächeln wieder aufsah und seinen Blick erwiderte. Es schien nicht, als irrte er sich.  
„Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an. Zumindest mein Part ist kaum neu für dich.“, sagte er und ging zum Kühlschrank, wo er zwei Flaschen Saft herausholte. Die Situation war ihm offensichtlich unangenehm.  
„Was? Dass du immer noch suizidgefährdet bist?“, wollte Tony wissen. Hätte er das wissen müssen? Er war der Ansicht gewesen, dass das ein dunkler Punkt in Burces Vergangenheit gewesen ist, an dem er inzwischen vorüber war.  
„Ich habe noch keinen Weg gefunden. Und ich zweifle daran, dass ich das je werde. Also kein Grund zur Aufregung. Scheint so, als würdest du mich nicht so schnell loswerden.“, versuchte der Wissenschaftler ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Soll das heißen, du suchst weiterhin nach einem Weg?“, fragte Tony fast entsetzt nach.  
Bruce sah ihn an. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Das war mehr als Antwort genug auf seine Frage.  
„So oder so, solltet ihr einen Weg haben, mich unschädlich machen zu können, wenn der Andere die Kontrolle übernimmt.“, ergriff Bruce dann wieder das Wort.  
Wieso kam Tony dieses Gespräch nur so bekannt vor? Sie sollten einen Weg haben sich zu wehren, wenn er ausrastete. War das nicht auch Lokis Aussage gewesen?  
„Wir sollten zurück zu den anderen gehen.“, ergriff Bruce schließlich nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens das Wort und ergriff so viel von ihrer Ausbeute, wie er konnte, bevor er an Tony vorbei zum Fahrstuhl lief.  
Der Milliardär brauchte noch etwas Zeit. Er starrte vor sich hin und fragte sich, wie er das nicht hatte bemerken können. Sie arbeiteten fast jeden Tag im Workshop zusammen. Was tat er, wenn er in dem Labor war, dass Tony ihm für seine persönlichen Zwecke zur Verfügung gestellt hatte? Einen Weg suchen, wie er sich selbst das Licht ausknipsen konnte!? Langsam, schon fast in Zeitlupe ergriff er die übrigen Snacks und lief seinen Freund hinterher.  
Wortlos legten sie den Weg zurück zu Steves Appartement, wo Bruce ohne zu zögern direkt ins Schlafzimmer lief und die mitgebrachten Sachen auf dem Bett ablud.  
Steve, Loki und Pepper waren in der Zeit nach hinten gerückt und lehnten nun gegen die Wand am Kopfende. Loki schien noch immer etwas abwesend. Erstaunt stellte Tony fest, dass der Asgardier eine von Steves Händen festhielt und sich auch insgesamt eher in die Richtung des Soldaten orientiert, welcher einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Pepper lag auf Lokis anderer Seite und stand auf, als er mit Bruce zurückkam. Mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen verkündete sie, dass sie ein paar Gläser holen würde und verließ das Zimmer. Ungemein neugierig, aber auch froh den Raum noch einmal verlassen zu können, folgte Tony ihr sofort.  
„Was weißt du?“, fragte er ohne Umschweife und zwang seine Trübsinnigen Gedanken aus dem Kopf.  
Lächelnd drückte sie ihm vier der Gläser in die Hände. „Nichts Konkretes.“  
„Nichts Konkretes?“, wiederholte er fragend. „Ist dir eigentlich klar wie hinterhältig du gerade gegrinst hast?“  
„Ja.“, antwortete sie, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und lief dann zurück in Richtung des Schlafzimmers.  
„Willst du mich hier wirklich dermaßen auf die Folter spannen?“, beschwerte er sich. „Pepper!“, jammerte er. Doch es half nichts. Sie drehte sich noch nicht einmal wieder um, sondern verschwand wieder im anderen Raum, wohin Tony ihr folgte. Sie verteilten die Gläser und Snacks. Steve und Pepper sorgten dafür, dass Loki etwas aß und trank. Als sie sich alle zusammen auf das Bett gequetscht hatten, aktivierte Jarvis den Fernseher, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hängte. Der Film startete eine Minute bevor sie am Vortag aufgehört hatten.  
Tony bekam nichts vom Film mit. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um Bruce und Loki. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er beide immer wieder anstarrte. Pepper bemerkte natürlich, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und sah ihn zwischendrin fragend an. Doch er lächelte nur, drückte diesem bezaubernden Engel von einer Frau einen Kuss auf die Lippen, legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Kaum einen Moment später spürte er ihre Hand an seiner Brust, wo sie nach seinem Herzschlag tastete.  
Wenn sie nicht dagewesen wäre, würde er sich dann auch in die Reihe der ernsthaft Suizidgefährdeten einreihen? Er wusste, dass er selbstzerstörerische Tendenzen hatte und Selbsthass war inzwischen ein alter Freund von ihm. Aber er war nie so weit gewesen sein Leben aktiv beenden zu wollen. Nicht wirklich.  
Wäre das anders, wenn seine Pepper nicht immer an seiner Seite gewesen wäre? Wenn er nicht immer Rhodey und nicht schon so lange Happy gehabt hätte, die ihm niemals den Rücken zugekehrt hatten, egal was für ein Arschloch er manchmal gewesen ist?  
Es war schwer zu sagen. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne die drei nicht einmal vorstellen. Er wollte das auch gar nicht. Der bloße Gedanke machte ihm Angst. Wie muss das nur für Bruce gewesen sein? Von SHIELD verfolgt. Aus seinem sozialen Umfeld komplett herausgerissen ohne Hoffnung je wieder dahin zurück zu können.  
Unwillkürlich zog er Pepper noch etwas näher heran und legte seine Wange an ihren Kopf. Er schloss seine Augen und genoss einfach den Geruch ihres Lieblingsshampoos, der ihm in die Nase stieg.  
Loki war eingeschlafen bevor der Film zu Ende war. Es wunderte niemanden der Anwesenden. Der Asgardier hatte sich so sehr an Steve festgekrallt, dass dieser nicht im Stande war aufzustehen, ohne befürchten zu müssen ihn aufzuwecken. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm das Aufräumen den anderen komplett überlassen zu müssen und er erwähnte einige Male, sie sollten es einfach liegen lassen, er würde sich später darum kümmern. Doch als sie den Raum verließen, war alles wieder so aufgeräumt, als wären sie nie dagewesen.  
Als die Tür hinter ihnen zu glitt, meldete Jarvis sich zu Wort. „Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass die Agents Romanoff und Barton zurück sind und sich auf der Gemeinschaftsebe aufhalten.“  
Das war etwas, das es schaffte Tonys trübsinnige Gedanken zu verdrängen. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung und fuhren hinauf. Sie fanden die beiden SHIELD Agenten zusammen am Küchentresen sitzend.  
„Sieh an, wer wieder da ist.“, begrüßte Tony sie. Ihm war anzuhören, dass er nicht gerade vor Freude jubelte. Pepper stieß ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite und warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu.  
Clint und Natascha beobachteten das schweigend. Pepper ging zu ihnen, strich Natascha beim vorbeigehen über den Arm und wandte sich dann dem Scharfschützen zu. Tony stellte mich Erleichterung fest, dass es ihm anscheinend wieder besser ging. Die gehetzte Verwirrung, die ihm gestern Nacht im Gesicht gestanden hatte, war nirgendwo zu sehen.  
„Bruce hat uns gesagt was passiert ist.“, ergriff sie das Wort und schien etwas unsicher, was sie tun sollte.  
Clint sah zu Natascha. An der Stelle fand wieder nonverbale Kommunikation statt, die keiner außer den beiden Beteiligten verstand. Dann fuhr sich Hawkeye mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er wirkte müde. „Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren. Es tut mir leid.“, sagte er schließlich und sah Pepper an.  
„Du musst dich weniger bei uns entschuldigen, als bei ihm.“, mischte sich Tony ein und trat neben seine Freundin.  
Clint sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ist das dein Ernst?“ Er wartete nur kurz, bevor er weitersprach, sodass Tony keine Chance hatte wirklich etwas zu antworten. „Mir tut es leid euch da hereingezogen zu haben. Mir tut es leid, dass ich Steve und Nat aus dem Weg geräumt habe. Mir tut definitiv nicht leid, dass ich diesem Monster ein paar Luftlöcher verpasst habe.“  
Tony fixierte den Scharfschützen vor sich. „Loki ist kein Monster.“ Seine Stimme war ruhig. Der Tonfall verriet sofort jedem wie schwer ihm das fiel.  
Clint lachte auf. „Hörst du dir überhaupt zu? Dafür, dass du so ein Genie bist, bist du manchmal wirklich ein absoluter Idiot.“  
Tony sah Pepper zwischen ihnen hin und her schauen. Sie suchte bestimmt gerade schon nach einem Weg diese Unterhaltung davon abzubringen, dass sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle gingen und er verbiss sich ihr zuliebe seinen nächsten Kommentar, der ihm so sehr auf der Zunge brannte.  
„Warum schläft Steve bei ihm?“, nutzte Natascha die kurze Stille um sich in das Gespräch mit einzuschalten. Ihre Stimme klang neutral und als Tony sich ihre zuwandte, sah sie aus, als hätte sie gerade nach dem Wetter gefragt. Offenbar hielt sie das für die richtige Situation sich nicht in die Karten gucken zu lassen.  
Tony hasste es, wenn sie das tat. Andererseits brauchte er das in diesem Moment nicht. Im Zweifelsfall war sie immer auf Clints Seite.  
„Neidisch?“, wollte Tony wissen. Black Widow würdigte diese Stichelei mit keinerlei Reaktion. Sie zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper.  
„Beantworte die Frage!“, verlangte Hawkeye mit schneidender Stimme.  
Alles in Tony sperrte sich dagegen in dieser Situation zu kooperieren. Normalerweise fing er an sich auf clevere Art und Weise über seine Gesprächspartner lustig zu machen oder das gesamte Thema ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Das wusste auch Pepper. Sie sah ihn mit diesem bittenden Blick an, das hier nicht zu vermasseln.  
„Weil Loki dann ruhig schlafen kann.“, antwortete schließlich Bruce und bot Tony damit einen Weg aus seinem inneren Dilemma.  
„Wenn er einschläft, bekommt er ansonsten sofort Albträume. Eher durch Zufall haben wir bemerkt, dass Steve anscheinend eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hat.“, fuhr Pepper fort.  
Clint und Natascha musterten sie scharf. „Nun, die würde ich ihm gönnen.“, kommentierte Clint nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Das sagst du nur, weil du es nicht gesehen hast.“, wiedersprach sie ihm direkt. „Es ist furchtbar.“  
Und wieder sahen sich die beiden Agenten bedeutungsschwanger gegenseitig an.  
„Könnt ihr damit mal aufhören!?“, fuhr Tony wütend dazwischen. „Wenn ihr was zu sagen habt, dann sagt es!“, verlangte er und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tresen. Diese gesamte Situation frustrierte ihn.  
Ein paar Sekunden wurde der Milliardär nur angestarrt.  
Dann meldete Clint sich wieder zu Wort. „Wir hätten dich genommen.“  
„Nur falls dir der Inhalt meines kleinen Wutausbruchs nicht klar geworden ist: Wir haben das Gespräch zwischen euch beiden nicht mitbekommen. Vielleicht holst du etwas weiter aus.“ Tonys Stimme hatten wieder einen sarkastischen Unterton angenommen und Pepper umfasste seinen Arm und nahm seine Hand in ihre, schlang ihre Finger zwischen seine.  
„Steve wird sein erstes Opfer sein.“, ergriff Natascha das Wort. „Nach SHIELD muss er sich erstmal erholen. Er leckt noch immer seine Wunden. Der Stark Tower ist seine Sicherheit. Solange er noch nicht wohlauf ist, wird er hierbleiben und sich schützen lassen.“  
„Und wenn er der Meinung ist sich genug erholt zu haben, wird er uns töten und vielleicht wieder eine Invasion starten. Oder abhauen. Praktischerweise liegt Steve schlafend neben ihm und wird keinen Widerstand leisten.“, fuhr Clint fort. „Wir hätten dich genommen. Mit seinen Kräften, obwohl wir ja noch nicht einmal da genau wissen, womit wir rechnen müssen, bist du nach Bruce wahrscheinlich die größte Gefahr für ihn.“  
Tony war ziemlich froh, dass nicht nur er den Scharfschützen ansah, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Pepper schien sich genauso zu fühlen. Er wechselte einen Blick mit ihr. Sie glaubte nicht eine Sekunde, dass dieses Szenario die Wahrheit sein konnte. Er drückte ihre Hand zur Bestätigung.  
„Noch etwas, das ihr uns verschwiegen habt?“, fragte Natascha dann. Sie sah Tony prüfend an. Doch er kam nicht dazu etwas zu sagen. Wieder kam ihm Bruce zuvor.  
„Steve hat Loki übernommen, weil dieser in einer Panikattacke Tony umgehauen hat.“, beichtete er.  
Theatralisch klatschte Tony sich die flache Hand gegen die Stirn. Musste das jetzt sein?  
„Er hat dir weh getan?“, fragte Clint wieder an den Milliardär gewandt.  
„Das Thema hatten wir schon mal. Panisch um sich geschlagen ist, was er getan hat. Es ist nichts passiert.“, tat dieser das Geschehen einfach ab. Er warf Bruce einen Blick zu. Hoffentlich plante er jetzt nicht auch noch was von dem blauen Auge zu sagen oder dass er mit Magie wieder geheilt worden war.  
Doch das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Clint atmete einmal tief durch.  
„Hey, du musst nicht hierbleiben, wenn du das nicht willst. Ich bin mir sicher SHIELD hat noch ein 2 Quadratmeterzimmer für dich übrig.“, kommentierte Tony das schon leicht genervt.  
„Spinnst du? Ich gehe nirgendwo hin! Der Freak hat es geschafft euch alle nach seiner Pfeife tanzen zu lassen. Als ob ich da einfach abhauen würde!“, beschwerte der Scharfschütze sich und sah Tony direkt in die Augen. „Wenn er auch nur eine falsche Bewegung macht, landet der nächste Pfeil in seinem Auge. Mal sehen, ob er das auch einfach so wegsteckt!“  
„Wenn du ihm auch nur noch einmal wehtust…“, fing Tony mit deutlicher Drohung in seiner Stimme an. Er ließ Peppers Hand los und trat einen Schritt näher an den Scharfschützen heran.  
„Was dann, Stark?“, unterbrach Clint nicht minder drohend und stand von seinem Hocker auf. „Verbannst du mich aus dem Schlaraffenland? Sieh es ein! Irgendwas geht hier vor! Ihr fresst ihm aus der Hand und er hat noch nicht einmal eine Erklärung abgegeben! Hier gibt es kein happily ever after! Und ich hoffe, dass wenn er sein wahres Gesicht zeigt, ich noch in der Lage sein werde zu sagen: Ich hab´s dir ja gleich gesagt!“ Mit diesen Worten ließ Clint den Milliardär einfach stehen, griff nach Nataschas Hand und zog sie mit sich zum Fahrstuhl.


	17. Chapter 17

„Mr. Odinson ist auf dem Weg in den Workshop, Agent Barton.“, informierte ihn die KI. Clint schnappte sich seinen Bogen und den mit Botulinumpfeilen vollbepackten Köcher und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg dahin.  
Als er die riesige Halle betrat, warf Tony ihm einen genervten Blick zu und ignorierte ihn dann, während Loki ihm kurz zunickte und seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf den Milliardär richtete, der gerade dabei war ihm irgendetwas zu zeigen. Clint wusste nicht, was das Konstrukt auf dem Arbeitstisch vor den beiden Männern sein sollte.  
Wie schon die anderen Tage, hockte Hawkeye sich auf einen der Arbeitstische, von dem aus er praktisch freies Schussfeld überall hin hatte und beobachtete jede Bewegung des Asgardiers. Als er damit angefangen hatte, war er mit Tony wieder angeeckt. Offenbar hatte der Hausherr ein Problem damit, dass er Loki nicht von der Pelle rückte. Der Asgardier hingegen schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern, hatte Tony sogar gedroht nicht mehr in den Workshop zu kommen, wenn er Clint nicht reinlassen würde. Und hatte Jarvis angewiesen seinen Ausschluss von seiner Etage aufzuheben. Weshalb auch immer er das getan hatte. Vielleicht versuchte er ihn einzulullen. Wie die anderen.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er selbst nicht so genau, warum er ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Ganz sicher würde Loki nicht mit ihm im Raum irgendetwas Verdächtiges tun. Vielleicht hoffte Clint einfach etwas zu entdecken womit er den anderen die Augen öffnen konnte. Vielleicht war es ihm einfach unangenehm, wenn der Asgardier mit einem seiner Freunde alleine war, was er spätestens abends bei Steve ohnehin nicht ändern konnte. Und Pepper hatte ihn auch bereits rausgeschmissen, wenn sie einen Abend mit Loki über Kunst reden wollte. Er musste noch einen Weg finden mit der Situation umzugehen.  
Natascha hatte sich deutlich schneller damit abgefunden. Sie vertraute Loki nicht mal ansatzweise, war aber der Meinung, dass momentan keine Gefahr von ihm ausging. Sie sah keine Falschheit hinter seinen Handlungen und glaubte, dass er wenigstens Tony und Pepper tatsächlich mochte.  
Clint wusste, dass das alles nur Schauspielerei war. Loki war ein Monster, das nur darauf wartete im richtigen Moment seine Zähne in das Fleisch seines Opfers schlagen zu können. Doch egal wie lange er ihn beobachtete, er sah nichts. Nichts Verräterisches zumindest. Er arbeitete zusammen mit Tony und Bruce im Workshop und schien dabei ziemlich viel Spaß zu haben, hatte neckische Unterhaltungen mit ihrem Milliardär und tiefsinnige Gespräche mit Bruce. Pepper und Natascha gegenüber war er stets höflich und zuvorkommend. Steve war der einzige, dem gegenüber er sich irgendwie kalt verhielt. Es war seltsam das zu beobachten. Es war noch seltsamer, wenn man wusste, dass der Soldat derjenige war, der zusammen mit ihm in einem Bett schlief. Obwohl kalt an der Stelle vielleicht nicht ganz das richtige Wort war. Eher zurückhaltend? Distanziert? Sollte er nicht eher bemüht sein sich auch bei ihm beliebt zu machen?  
Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass Steves Verhalten auch etwas merkwürdig war. Clint hatte ihn darauf angesprochen, aber der schien entweder nicht zu wissen was er meinte, oder nicht darüber reden zu wollen. Beides war irgendwie beunruhigend, aber nichts was er erzwingen konnte.  
Also beobachtete er Loki weiter.  
Loki lachte gerade über irgendetwas, das Tony gesagt hatte, als Jarvis sich zu Wort meldete.  
„Sir, ich empfange Hilferufe wegen heftiger Explosionen innerhalb von New York.“  
Sofort alarmiert wandte der Milliardär sich an seinen Arbeitstisch und rief eine Karte der Stadt auf. Jarvis markierte ihm die Stellen, an denen die Explosionen stattfanden.  
Es war Manhattan.  
„Wissen wir, was es verursacht?“, fragte Clint und stieg vom Tisch runter.  
„In den Telefonanrufen an die Polizei und Feuerwehr ist von einem Riesen mit einer Axt die Rede.“  
„Eine Riese?“, wiederholte Tony überrascht und sah zu Clint.  
„Wir kommen im Quinjet nach.“  
Nickend trat Tony auf einen seiner Anzüge zu. „Jarvis, Informationen transferieren.“  
Clint hörte noch die Bestätigung der KI, doch dann war er raus und rannte die Stufen nach oben. Vielleicht war es ja nur falscher Alarm und es handelte sich um eine Verrückten der an Sprengstoff gekommen war, aber ein Riese würde dann doch in ihren Aufgabenbereich fallen.  
Im Quinjet angekommen schmiss er seinen Loki-Köcher in eine Ecke und zog seinen üblichen, voll beladenen hervor, der immer griffbereit hier drin verstaut war. Steve hatte seine eigenen Sachen bereits hervorgekramt und war dabei sich umzuziehen. Kaum fünf Sekunden später kamen Natascha und Bruce dazu und der Jet startete, von Jarvis navigiert. Während Clint und Natascha ihre Ausrüstung gegenseitig überprüften, meldete Tony sich zum ersten Mal und übertrug was er selbst sah. Eingestürzte Häuser, Feuer, Rauch und riesige Staubwolken, Leute die draus hervorrannten.  
„Ich habe der Polizei und Feuerwehr gesagt, wo sie absichern und löschen müssen. Ich fliege jetzt rein.“, informierte er sie und man konnte sehen, wie er in den Sinkflug ging.  
„Sei vorsichtig, wir wissen nicht, was da los ist.“, warnte Steve sofort.  
„Keine Sorge, Cap. Du kennst mich doch.“, antwortete dieser.  
„Deswegen.“  
„Wow, was war das?“, meldete sich Clint. „Weiter rechts.“  
Tony schwenkte den Kopf wieder dahin zurück und nun konnten sie alle den Schatten sehen, den er gemeint hatte. Und er bewegte sich auf Tony zu. Bald waren zwei menschliche Gestalten auszumachen. Die eine war ein Hüne von einem Mann. Jarivs maß ihn auf zwei Meter zwanzig groß und weniger breit wirkter er auch nicht unbedingt. Sein Körper bestand aus kräftiger Muskulatur, sein Schädel war kahl rasiert. Er trug eine Metallrüstung und hatte eine riesige Axt dabei, die er auf seiner Schulter abgestützt mitführte. Neben ihm lief eine wunderschöne schlanke Frau. Lange blonde Haare fielen ihr über die schmalen Schultern bis zur Hüfte. Ihr Dekolletee war von einem üppigen, prunkvollen Collier geschmückt und ihre Kleidung betonte ihren wohlgeformten Körper. Sie schien definitiv nicht für einen Kampf angezogen. Ohne zu zögern kamen sie auf Tony zu.  
Währenddessen positionierte sich der Jet in der Nähe und landete. Die Avengers stiegen aus und liefen in Tonys Richtung. Clint und Natascha trennten sich von Bruce und Steve. Sie würden nicht frontal angreifen, wenn es zu einem Kampf kommen sollte. Überall lagen umgeschmissene Autos und Gebäudetrümmer herum. Anscheinend hat es wirklich sowas wie Explosionen gegeben.  
„Hey, nicht dass wir ein Problem mit Besuch von anderen Welten haben, aber wenn ihr dauernd alles kaputt macht, bekommt ihr einen schlechten Ruf.“, hörte Clint Tony über den Com sagen.  
„Ich suche die Avengers.“, ergriff eine weibliche Stimme, sicherlich die Blondine, das Wort und ignorierte seinen Kommentar.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, hier bin ich.“, antwortete Tony.  
„Ich hörte, ihr seid zu fünft.“ Offenbar war die Dame kein Fan. Zumindest nicht ihrer Tonlage nach zu urteilen. Aber anscheinend wusste sie über sie Bescheid.  
„Die anderen sind nicht weit.“ Kurz war Stille, dann: „Wow.“, rief Tony und gleich darauf hörte Clint lautes Krachen, sowohl in der Übertragung, als auch in der Umgebung aus der Richtung, in der Iron Man sich befand.  
„Tony?“, meldete sich Steve.  
„Alles gut. Aber die beiden scheinen nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt zu sein. Die Lady hat mir ihren Riesen auf den Hals geschickt. Und der hat echt einen gemeinen rechten Haken.“, beschwerte der Milliardär sich. „Verdammt! Ich könnte hier etwas Hilfe gebrauchen.“  
Als Clint in Sichtweite kam, konnte er Tony auf dem Boden sehen. Der Koloss hatte seine Axt erhoben und war im Begriff sie auf ihn niedersausen zu lassen, als der Hulk mit lautem Gebrüll gegen ihn lief und ihn wegschleuderte. Mit lautem Gekrache knallte die muskulöse Gestallt gegen die Gebäudewand ein paar Meter hinter ihr. Drohend baute sich der Hulk vor der zierlichen Frau auf.  
„Ganz schön unhöflich.“, kommentierte Tony und stand wieder auf, während Clint einen Pfeil an seinen Bogen setzte und Natascha ihm zunickte, während sie sich zwischen den herumliegenden Gebäudetrümmern davonschlich um einen guten Platz zu finden, damit sie im Notfall in einer guten Position war um hinterrücks anzugreifen. „Versucht mir einfach den Schädel zu spalten und nennt mir noch nicht einmal einen Grund dafür.“, echauffierte sich der Milliardär.  
„Was wollt ihr hier?“, verlangte Steve zu wissen uns stellte sich neben den Hulk. „Warum greift ihr uns an.“  
Das abschätzige Lächeln auf den Lippen der Frau verriet jedem, dass sie offenbar keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung sah. „Diese Information ist für euch ohne Nutzen.“, antwortete sie mit ihrer seidigen Stimme. Ihr Beschützer schälte sich aus der Wand heraus und trat wieder vor. Es schien, als wäre ihm nichts passiert. Clint wusste, er würde nicht einfach so wieder aufstehen, hätte der Hulk ihn so weggetackelt.  
„Okay…“, kommentierte Tony.  
Lachend trat die Frau einen Schritt näher. Der Hulk wandte sich ihr automatisch zu und schien zu erstarren.  
Sofort richtete Iron Man seine Waffen auf sie. Sie machte eine wischende Bewegung in seine Richtung und Tony wurde von irgendeiner unsichtbaren Kraft weggestoßen und klatschte gegen ein Auto, was er mit sich weiter nach hinten riss. Steve sprang vor und schlug mit dem Schild nach ihr. Der Schlag ging ins Leere. Plötzlich schwebte sie in der Luft. Über dem Hulk. Die Dame war definitiv nicht so harmlos wie sie aussah.  
Gleich darauf war der Koloss da und Steve hatte mit dem zu tun.  
Hulk brüllte auf, hielt sich den Kopf. Dann stürmte er los, ergriff ein Auto und schmiss es brüllend in irgendeine Richtung.  
„Was zur Hölle?“, fragte Clint.  
„Keine Ahnung. Die hat ihn nur angesehen!“, antwortete Tony und flog blitzschnell gegen den Hünen, der Steve unter sich zu begraben drohte. Es reichte um ihn runterzustoßen. „Nat?“  
„Ich kümmere mich um Bruce. Seht ihr zu, dass ihr mit den beiden klarkommt.“, antwortete die Agentin. Der Hulk wanderte weiter weg von der Gruppe, brüllend und Autos und Trümmer umherschmeißend.  
Clint wusste nicht so recht was er davon hielt. Inzwischen war es zwar immer noch eine delikate aber eine sichere Sache für seine Partnerin den Hulk zu beruhigen. Doch jetzt? Wenn er nicht empfänglich dafür war, würde er sie mit einem Schlag zu einem blutigen Fleck auf dem Boden verarbeiten. Kurz überlegte der Scharfschütze, ob er ihr hinterher und helfen sollte, aber dann sah er die Blondine einen Arm heben und auf Cap zeigen. Licht brach aus ihrer Hand hervor und Cap hob gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Schild um das abzufangen, wurde aber von der Kraft nach hinten geschoben.  
Tony hatte in der Zwischenzeit alle Mühe sich gegen den Hünen zu wehren.  
„Jarvis?“, fragte er sichtlich bemüht, während er zwischen dem Koloss mit seinem Laser ins Gesicht schoss, als dieser ihn erneut am Boden festgenagelt hatte.  
„Es befinden sich jede Menge Menschen in den Gebäuden.“, antwortete die KI. Das war keine Neuigkeit für Clint. Er konnte verängstigte Gesichter überall um sie herum sehen. Auf der Straße war niemand, aber die Leute versteckten sich in den Häusern.  
Ohne zu zögern, zielte Clint auf die Blondine. Sein Pfeil traf sie genau in der Hand. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf. Cap schleuderte seinen Schild, traf sie und rannte dann zu dem Koloss, der gerade dabei war Iron Man den Schädel zu zerquetschen. Auf dem Weg sammelte er seinen Schild wieder auf, während die Frau aus ihrer schwebenden Position weiter hinten zu Boden fiel. Er grätschte ihrem Feind zwischen die Beine und trat ihm in die Kniekehle.  
„Das war letzte Sekunde, Cap.“, kam es als Dank von Tony, der nun wieder hochflog, aber sich nicht weit entfernen konnte, da nun Steve direkt in der Bredouille saß. Irgendetwas schien auch mit seinem Anzug nicht zu stimmen. Funken stoben an einigen Stellen und seine Flugmanöver wurden holprig.  
Clint sah die Frau sich wiederaufrichten und den Pfeil aus ihrer Hand ziehend. Wütend sah sie sich um. Schnell duckte Clint sich hinter dem Auto. Wenn die ihn entdeckte, war er wahrscheinlich ziemlich tot.  
„Jarvis. Schalte mir Loki in die Leitung.“, hörte er Tony über den Com. Und als Clint wieder hinter seinem Trümmerhaufen hervorlugte, sah er wie die Blondine sich wieder dem Kampf zugewandt hatte. Als sie wieder die Arme hob, schoss er den nächsten Pfeil ab. Tony und Steve hatten genug Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Gegner. Wenn die Lady sich da einmischte, würde das ganz schön schief gehen. Erneut traf er sie. Diesmal in ihrem Unterarm. Vor Schmerz aufschreiend drehte sie sich in seine Richtung und Clint sah zu, dass er seine Position wechselte. Vorsichtig sah er erneut zum Kampfplatz. Tony und Steve waren hauptsächlich dabei sich gegenseitig zu retten, während die Frau nun auf sein vorheriges Versteck zu schwebte. Mit einer Geste ihres linken Armes wurden die Trümmer vor ihr weggeschleudert und krachten gegen Hindernisse dahinter.  
„Clint?“, hörte er Steve besorgt fragen. Innerlich musste der Scharfschütze auflachen. Ihr Anführer war selbst in einer mehr als besorgniserregenden Situation und nahm sich dennoch die Zeit nach seinem Wohlbefinden zu fragen. Dieser Typ war so unglaublich gut, eigentlich konnte so jemand doch gar nicht existieren.  
„Ich bin noch da. Konzentrier dich lieber auf den Anabolikaberg vor dir.“, antwortete Clint und setzte den nächsten Pfeil an, diesmal schoss er ihn auf den Hünen ab.  
„Lass dich nicht von ihr erwischen. Der Energiestrahl hat meinen Schild aufgeheizt.“, informierte Cap ihn. Okay. Alles klar. Wenn sie ihn also erwischte, würde sie ihn schmelzen. Bisher eine Todesvariante, der er noch nicht ausgesetzt gewesen war.  
Vor Schmerz brüllend zuckte ihr Feind zurück als die Pfeilspitze sich in seinen Nacken bohrte. Am liebsten hätte er sein Auge getroffen, aber leider war er ihm gerade nicht zugewandt. Schnell wechselte Clint erneut seine Position und sah wie Tony diese kurze Unaufmerksamkeit nutzte um ihn mit Wucht nach hinten zu schleudern. Er sah den riesigen Fleischberg von Gegner nach hinten fliegen. Aus seinem Sichtfeld heraus. Cap richtete sich vom Boden auf und rannte seinem Gegner und Iron Man hinterher.  
„Tony?“, meldete sich dann Lokis Stimme in ihrem Comsystem. Er klang fast gelangweilt.  
„Oh! Hey! Schön, dass du es einrichten konntest.“, flötete der Milliardär, während Clint versuchte sich möglichst nicht zu bewegen, weil die Blondine ihrem Begleiter nicht hinterhergelaufen ist, sondern anscheinend noch immer nach dem Bogenschützen Ausschau hielt. Und sie war ihm näher, als ihm lieb war.  
„Hör zu, ich weiß, wir belästigen dich für gewöhnlich nicht mit unserer Avenger Arbeit, aber ich habe hier eine Blondine mit super PMS, die einen kolossartigen Zinnsoldaten mit einer Axt mit sich herumschleppt. An der PMS können wir nichts ändern. Aber ich dachte, du hast vielleicht eine Idee. Mit Magie schleudert die nämlich auch um sich herum. Jarvis, zeig ihm die Bilder.“  
„Hier steckst du.“, riss Clint eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Gespräch heraus.  
„Schaut ihr nicht in die Augen!“, warnte Lokis alarmierte Stimme sie über den Com, noch gerade rechtszeitig, sodass Clint bei ihrem Kin stoppte, sofort den Bogen anhob und schoss, während er schon dabei war aufzuspringen um sich wieder zu verstecken. Er hörte noch einen Schmerzensschrei, dann spürte er, wie er von den Füßen gefegt wurde. Ohne Kontrolle segelte er durch die Luft. Geröll traf ihn immer wieder. Eine Autotür kollidierte mit seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte und er hörte ein Rauschen und Piepen in seinem Ohr.  
Schließlich schlug er hart auf dem Boden auf. Die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst, Schmerz explodierte in seinem Rücken. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen. Aus reinem Reflex hob er schützend seine Arme vor sein Gesicht. Er spürte alles Mögliche auf sich niederprasseln. Das Funkgerät in seinem Ohr knackte und piepte in kaum erträglichen Tonhöhen, sodass er es aus seinem Ohr herausriss und davonschleuderte, als es drohte ihm das Trommelfell zu zerfetzen. Dann landete etwas mit Wucht auf seinem rechten Bein und ließ dort Schmerz explodieren, der sich bis in seinen Nacken hochzog.  
Er schrie. Gerade so schaffte er es die Arme weiterhin über seinem Kopf zu behalten, anstatt einem Reflex folgend nach seinem Bein zu tasten.  
Quälende Sekunden vergingen. Als der Krach um ihn herum abebbte und keine Steinchen mehr gegen ihn prasselten, wagte er einen Blick durch seine Finger hindurch. Ihre Gegnerin hatte ihn in die Seitenstraße befördert. In einiger Entfernung konnte er noch die Kampfgeräusche hören, aber es war nichts mehr davon zu sehen. Die Straße war komplett verwüstet, Fenster waren zersplittert, Türen hingen in ihren Angeln oder waren ganz herausgerissen, Autos waren zerquetscht, teils umgekippt, Steinbrocken waren aus den Gebäuden herausgerissen und lagen überall in kleinen und großen Stücken herum.  
Er lag mittendrin. Sein rechtes Bein war bis zur Hüfte unter einem umgekippten Auto eingequetscht. Sein Bein schrie nach Aufmerksamkeit und er spürte wie seine Hose von Blut durchtränkt an ihm klebte.  
Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!  
Er versuchte sein Bein darunter hervorzuziehen oder das Auto wegzuschieben, solange das Adrenalin noch durch seine Adern pumpte und er fähig war die Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Es klappte nicht. Das verdammte Auto bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Sein Bein genauso wenig.   
Ein Lachen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit an sich. Er drehte den Kopf in entsprechende Richtung. Ihre blonde Gegnerin schwebte rechts von ihm aus der Luft heran und landete leichtfüßig auf dem Boden.  
Okay. Das war definitiv nicht gut. Sein Bogen war nirgendwo zu sehen. Er sah sich um. Sein Köcher lag mit verstreuten Pfeilen ein paar Meter weiter. Das brachte ihm jetzt auch nichts. Seine Teammitglieder waren zu weit entfernt und ohnehin anders beschäftigt. Das sah nicht gut aus für ihn.  
Mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen auf den Lippen, schritt die Frau näher. „Das war es mit deinen Unterbrechungen.“  
Urplötzlich, kaum zwei Meter von ihm entfernt, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte an ihm vorbei. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Eine Sekunde lang sah es so aus, als wolle sie nach hinten zurückweichen, bevor sie schließlich stehen blieb, sich aber deutlich anspannte. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war wie weggefegt.  
Hoffnungsvoll folgte Clint ihrem Blick. Er zuckte zusammen als er den Grund für das Verhalten der Frau erkannte.  
Direkt links neben ihm, gerade so außerhalb seiner Reichweite, ohne dass Clint bemerkt hätte, wo er hergekommen war, stand Loki.  
„Was zum…!?“, rief er aus und sah an dem Mann hoch. In voller Kriegsmontur, inklusive wehendem Umhang und den lächerlichen goldenen Hörnern, die aus seiner momentanen Perspektive ziemlich angsteinflößend wirkten, stand er da. Er sah genauso aus, wie bei der Invasion. Ein äußerst süffisantes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, während er die Blondine abschätzig musterte. Er strahlte komplette Ruhe und Sicherheit aus. Alles in Clint schrie danach sofort zu verschwinden, sich soweit wie möglich von diesem Wahnsinnigen wegzubewegen. Selbst wenn das hieß sich der Frau zu nähern.  
„Amora.“, sprach er sie mit amüsiertem Ton an. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin überrascht dich hier anzutreffen. Woher dein plötzliches Interesse an Midgard.“  
Die Frau schluckte, dann fasste sie aber offenbar den Entschluss sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. „Loki.“, begrüßte sie ihn. „Ich erwartete dich nicht unter diesen Barbaren.“  
Eiskalt und höhnisch lachte der Asgardier auf. „Zugegeben, nicht meine erste Wahl. Leider sind diese Barbaren Teil meines Plans. Den du gerade gefährdest.“ Der letzte Satz war bereits eine deutliche Drohung. Sie hatten ihn unterschätzt. Selbst er und Nat hatten ihn unterschätzt. Er war wieder vollauf gesund. Offensichtlich brachte er jemanden mit Kräften wie diese Amora dazu ihre Situation zu überdenken, wenn sie ihm gegenüberstand. Wie mächtig musste Loki wirklich sein!?  
„Was für ein Zufall. Thor ist überall auf der Suche nach dir und ausgerechnet unter seinen Verbündeten versteckst du dich.“ Nun war Amora diejenige mit dem amüsierten Grinsen.  
„Thor?“, lachte Loki auf. Es war ein abschätziges Lachen, eines das deutlich zeigte, wie lächerlich er seine Gesprächspartnerin fand. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Deine Besessenheit mit meinem Bruder ist inzwischen nur noch bemitleidenswert.“  
Das Grinsen gefror auf Amoras Lippen. Clint sah den kurzen Moment, den sie brauchte um sich von einer Dummheit abzubringen.  
„Der alten Zeiten wegen, gebe ich dir die Chance dich zurückzuziehen, Geliebte.“ Das letzte Wort sprach er wie eine Beleidigung aus. Die lodernde Wut in Amora war deutlich zu sehen. Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
Loki lachte. Und wieder lief es Clint eiskalt den Rücken entlang.  
„Skurge wird dir hier nicht helfen. Die Barbaren beschäftigen ihn deutlich mehr als du gedacht hast, nicht wahr?“  
Amora rührte sich nicht. Es sah aus, als wolle sie Loki mit ihren Blicken aufspießen. Clint hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie eine solche Fähigkeit hatte. Wenn ja, dann funktionierte es zumindest bei dem Asgardier nicht.  
„Wie du willst.“, ergriff Loki nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens erneut das Wort. Gleich darauf zuckten grüne Blitze um den Mann herum. Clint spürte wie die Luft sich elektrisch auflud. Kleine Steinchen erhoben sich vom Boden und schwebten leicht zitternd knapp darüber in einem Umkreis, der für Clint aus seiner Position heraus nur schwer abzuschätzen war. Panik stieg in dem Scharfschützen auf. Wenn die beiden mit den Kräften aufeinander losgingen und er mitten drin lag, würde von ihm nichts als ein hässlicher Fleck übrigbleiben. Verzweifelt fing er wieder an gegen das Auto zu schieben. Warum bewegte sich dieses verdammte Ding nicht!?  
Mit einem Grinsen voller Vorfreude machte Loki einen Schritt nach vorne. Anstatt um ihn herumzugehen, schritt er über den Scharfschützen hinweg, wobei er das Auto, das ihm den Weg versperrt hätte, mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Handgelenks auf magische Art und Weise von Clint herunter beförderte. Krachend und mit Wucht schlug es in ein anderes ein und schob es noch weiter, bis die beiden gegen eine Hauswand schlugen und liegen blieben.  
Ohne auf seine Verletzungen zu achten, rollte und krauchte Clint sofort weg. Bloß weg von hier. Irgendwohin, wo er sich vor umherfliegenden Autos und Energiestrahlen schützen können würde. Das Adrenalin in seinem Körper machte es ihm möglich sich zu bewegen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden Magier, stellte er fest, dass Amora nun einen Schritt zurücktrat. Lokis daraus resultierendes Lachen ging Clint durch Mark und Bein. Unsicherheit und Angst in dem Gesicht ihrer Gegnerin machte es deutlich, dass sie sich Loki unterlegen fühlte.  
So schnell wie möglich verkroch Clint sich hinter einem besonders großen Steinbrocken. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Als er auf sein Bein hinabsah, war es nur eine blutverschmierte zerfetzte Masse, die er hinter sich her schleifte. Darüber würde er sich später Sorgen machen. Wenn es für ihn Später geben würde. Das herauspulsierende Blut sagte ihm, dass er sich vielleicht eher sofort darum sorgen machen sollte, wenn er nicht innerhalb der nächsten Minuten verbluten wollte.  
Als seine Sicht verschwamm, lehnte er sich gegen den Steinbrocken hinter sich. Er sollte unbedingt die Blutung abdrücken! Vergeblich versuchte er seine Sicht zu fokussieren, als er den Kopf nach unten beugte, um auf sein Bein sehen zu können. Überall sah er schmutziges Rot. Er versuchte es zu bewegen, aber nichts passierte. Aus Ermangelung an Materialien drückte er seine Hände dorthin, wo er die Blutung vermutete. Doch der Schmerz raubte ihm fast die Sinne und er zuckte automatisch zurück.  
Um ihn herum war Stille. Keine Kampfgeräusche. Hatte Amora gekniffen und war abgehauen, so wie Loki es ihr angeboten hatte? Was war mit den anderen? Hatten Tony und Steve den Hünen besiegt? Hatte Natascha Bruce wieder beruhigt?  
Und dann hörte er Schritte. Sofort schüttete sein Körper erneut Adrenalin aus.  
Loki trat in sein Sichtfeld. Ohne zu zögern, trat er auf Clint zu. Sofort schob dieser sich weg von ihm, doch er war nicht schnell genug. Und nicht koordiniert genug. Er war gar nichts genug.  
„Haltet still.“, sagte der Asgardier in einem Befehlston und hockte sich neben ihn, versperrte ihm jeglichen Ausweg. Was nun? Wenn er ihn ohnehin tot sehen wollte, warum hatte er Amora nicht ein paar Sekunden später konfrontiert? Warum hatte er sie überhaupt konfrontiert?  
„Fass mich nicht an!“, krächzte Clint ihm entgegen und schlug nach ihm. Doch Loki händelte ihn, als wäre er nichts weiter als ein Zweijähriger mit einem Wutanfall. Ohne Mühe drückte er ihn mit einer Schulter gegen seine Brust gegen den Felsen, klemmte dabei seinen linken Arm mit fest. Sein rechtes Handgelenk umklammerte er mit seiner rechten Hand. So sehr Hawkeye auch zog und zerrte, er hatte keine Chance.  
„Ihr Menschen seid so zerbrechlich.“, murmelte Loki ohne jegliche Wertung in seiner Stimme und legte seine linke Hand auf Clints verletztes Bein. Mitten auf die riesige klaffende Wunde.  
Schmerzerfüllt schrie Clint auf, als die Finger sich in sein rohes Fleisch drückten. Gleich darauf spürte er Hitze dort aufsteigen, wo Lokis Hand lag. Es fühlte sich an, als stünde sein Bein in Flammen. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und für einen Moment raubte der Schmerz ihm den Atem. Für eine undefinierbare Zeit war nur der Schmerz präsent. Nichts anderes als gleißender Schmerz existierte überhaupt noch für ihn.  
Und dann nahm er ein Flackern vor seinen Augen wahr. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er verstand, dass der Schmerz nachließ und sein Verstand wieder zuließ, dass irgendwelche Reize von außen verarbeitet werden konnten.  
Plötzlich war Lokis Kriegsmontur verschwunden und er hatte wieder seine übliche Kleidung an, Tunika und Stoffhose. Seine Haare hingen lose herab. Der Helm war weg.  
Er versuchte wieder gegen Lokis Griff anzukämpfen und als er es endlich schaffte ihm seine rechte Hand zu entreißen, sackte der Asgardier kraftlos gegen ihn zusammen. Automatisch stieß er ihn von sich. Ohne jegliche Gegenwehr fiel Loki um und blieb bewusstlos auf dem Boden neben Clint liegen.  
Heftig atmend, starrte der Scharfschütze den anderen Mann an. Er wusste nicht wie lange. Loki rührte sich nicht. Er atmete noch. Tot war er also nicht.  
Als Clints Gedanken sich soweit beruhigt hatten, dass er wieder denken konnte, sah er zu seinem Bein herab. Die Blutung hatte aufgehört. Vorsichtig versuchte er es zu bewegen. Es funktionierte! Es tat weh, aber sein Bein gehorchte ihm wieder. Und er drohte nicht mehr zu verbluten.  
Unsicher sah er wieder zu Loki. Warum hatte er das getan? Wenn er sie alle am Ende hätte loswerden wollen, dann wäre das hier die perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen ihn von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen. Keiner hätte ihm die Schuld an seinem Tod gegeben. Noch dazu war er derjenige, der ihm am meisten mistraute. Die Situation hier hatte ihm doch eigentlich geradezu in die Hände gespielt! Was für ein Spiel spielte er hier?  
„Clint!!“, riss ihn Gebrüll aus den Gedanken hochschrecken. Es war Steve! Im ersten Moment wollte er zurückschreien, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch seine Stimme versagte. Mühevoll zog er sich an dem Felsen hinter sich in die Höhe. Sofort wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Offenbar mochte sein Kreislauf das gerade nicht so wirklich, also rutschte er wieder hinunter. Alles drehte sich.  
„CLINT!!!“ Die Angst und Panik in Steves Stimme war kaum zu überhören.  
„Da!“, war nun Tonys Stimme zu hören. „Das ist eine ganze Menge Blut.“, kommentierte er. Offenbar befand er sich nicht mehr in seinem Anzug. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr elektronisch verzerrt.  
„Nat, das hilft jetzt überhaupt nicht!“, beschwerte der Milliardär sich. Anscheinend war seine Partnerin dabei die anderen wahnsinnig zu machen. Innerlich musste er auflachen. Die Sache mit Belova war gar nicht so lange her und schon wieder machte er ihr so viele Sorgen. Aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass sie in Ordnung war. Es beruhigte ihn ungemein zu wissen, dass der Hulk sie nicht zu Mus verarbeitet hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass mit Bruce auch alles soweit in Ordnung war.  
„Hier lang!“, rief Steve und gleich darauf konnte Clint Schritte hören, die schnell näherkamen. Als der Soldat um die Ecke bog, erstarrte er sofort. Tony war ihm dicht auf den Fersen, erstarrte aber leider genauso. Steve sah aus, als wäre ein Lastwagen über ihn hinweggerollt, während Tony völlig unverletzt schien.  
Kraftlos hob Clint eine Hand zum Gruß an. „Hey. Wie war´s bei euch?“, schaffte er es mit brüchiger Stimme zu sagen. Dann stürzte Steve auf ihn zu und Tony auf Loki.  
„Nat, bring den Quinjet zu unserer Position. Wir haben sie.“, informierte Steve seine Partnerin. „Ja, Loki ist auch hier.“ Steve löste das kleine Gerät aus seinem Ohr und befestigte es bei Clint.  
„Clint?“, hörte er sofort die Stimme seiner Partnerin. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Es ging ihr gut.  
„Hey.“, antwortete er, während Steve an seinem Bein herumfummelte.  
„Geht es dir gut? Was hast du mit deinem Ohrstück gemacht?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Ging mir schon besser, aber ich werd´s überleben.“, antwortete er nur und warf unwillkürlich einen Blick zu Tony, der sich zu Loki gekniet hatte und anscheinend nach seinem Puls tastete.   
„Wo kommt das ganze Blut her?“, fragte der Soldat mit leichter Panik in seiner Stimme. „Ich finde die Quelle nicht.“  
„Da ist keine Quelle mehr.“, informierte Clint ihn schließlich. Offenbar war der Blutverlust doch deutlich höher als er angenommen hatte. Eigentlich hätte er sich denken können, dass Cap danach gesucht hatte. Dann hätte er ihn direkt beruhigen können. Aber seine Gedanken waren ziemlich träge. „Er hat sie verschlossen.“, fügte er bei Steves verständnislosen Blick hinzu und nickte in Richtung des Asgardiers.  
Der Quinjet landete hinter ihnen inmitten der Trümmer. Natascha stürzte hinaus.  
„Was ist passiert?“, wollte sie wissen und verdrängte Steve ziemlich rücksichtslos. Sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen. Clint konnte sehen, wie Erleichterung sich in seiner Partnerin ausbreitete, bevor sie sich zu ihm lehnte und ihre Arme um ihn schloss. Er spürte ein leichtes Zittern, das ihren Körper erfasst hatte. Wenn sein Funkgerät nicht kaputtgegangen wäre, wäre das alles wahrscheinlich gar nicht so schlimm. Doch so hatten seine Freunde ihn wahrscheinlich für tot gehalten. Oder zumindest hatten sie es für sehr wahrscheinlich gehalten.  
„Okay. Warum packen wir nicht zusammen und lecken unsere Wunden auf dem Weg nach Hause?“, schlug Tony dann vor. „Dich sollten wir auf dem Weg am besten bei SHIELD absetzen.“, kommentierte er dann noch mit einem Blick zurück auf ihren Scharfschützen. Clint musste zugeben, dass er SHIELD momentan außerhalb von Coulson und Fury, vielleicht auch noch Hill, nicht vertraute. Aber so wie er sich fühlte und was gerade mit ihm passiert war, war das wahrscheinlich dennoch die beste Lösung.  
„Ich komme mit dir.“, versicherte ihm Natascha sofort. Als ob er sie davon abhalten könnte. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war zuversichtlich, während sie kurz ihre Stirn an seine Schläfe legte, bevor sie ihm hoch half und auf dem Weg stütze.  
Er war dankbar dafür, denn sofort fing alles vor seinen Augen sich wieder an zu drehen. Er versuchte sein verletztes Bein zu schonen. Die Schmerzwellen, die es ihm bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung durch den gesamten Körper jagte, sagten ihm, dass das sehr nötig war.  
Als er den Quinjet betrat, sah er Bruce in einer Ecke auf dem Boden sitzen und sich den Kopf halten. Er war wieder angezogen und sah kurz hoch zu ihnen. Gut ging es ihm definitiv nicht.  
Natascha setzte Clint ab und ging ins Cockpit, während Steve sich mit Loki in seinen Armen ebenfalls hinsetzte. Keiner von ihnen sagte auch nur ein Wort. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten sie gehörig versagt. Clint wusste zwar nicht was bei den anderen passiert war, aber es sah definitiv nicht nach einem Sieg aus.


	18. Chapter 18

Kleine Anmerkung: In diesem Kapitel werden einige Mechaniken von Lokis Magie angesprochen. Die sind von mir völlig frei erfunden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Magie im Marvel Universum funktioniert. Wenn einer was weiß, kann er mir gerne mit seinem Wissen weiterhelfen.

 

Verschlafen zog Tony Pepper an sich heran, die auf ihm lag. Die Helligkeit seiner Umgebung irritierte ihn kurz und er blinzelte, um zu sehen, was los war. Als er die Umgebung sah, erinnerte er sich wieder, was passiert war. Er erinnerte sich an Amora und ihren Zinnsoldaten. An die halbe Stunde, in der sie panikartig nach Clint gesucht hatten. An die Befürchtung nur noch Stückchen von ihm zu finden, nachdem sie die Blutlache entdeckt hatten.  
Und an Loki, der offenbar auf magische Art und Weise – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, wie Tony nebenbei bemerken musste – plötzlich aufgetaucht und ihnen allen den Hintern gerettet hatte. Nun lag der Asgardier bewusstlos in Steves Bett. Seit zwei Tagen. Sie spürten nicht einmal einen Puls bei ihm. Das einzige, was sie nicht komplett ausrasten ließ, war die zwar schwache, aber stetige Atmung.  
Tony konnte Loki von der Couch auf der er mit seiner Freundin lag, sehen. Steve hatte das Möbelstück für sie hier hereingebracht, damit sie Platz hatten, nachdem sie klargestellt hatten, dass sie nirgendwo hingehen würden.  
Als er seinen Blick etwas wandern ließ, entdeckte er den Soldaten auf einem Stuhl sitzen und Loki anstarren. Er schien komplett in Gedanken versunken. Tony vermochte nicht zu sagen, was in seinem Freund vor sich ging. Aber das war in letzter Zeit ja eh zur Gewohnheit geworden. Der Gedanken schmerzte. Aber das war wohl der Preis dafür, dass er sich anderen Leuten gegenüber geöffnet hatte. Die Zurückweisung tat weh.  
Innerlich seufzend drehte er sich in die andere Richtung und schob Pepper etwas herum, welche kurz schmatzte und dann weiterschlief. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch seine Gedanken wieder matschig wurden.  
Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, hörte er Geschirr klappern und sah Natascha und Bruce mit Tabletts vollgestapelt mit Essbarem eintreten. Clint humpelte hinter ihnen mit Hilfe einer Krücke herein. Pepper saß mit Steve zusammen auf dem Bett. Noch bevor einer die Möglichkeit hatte das alles abzustellen, sprang Tony auf und schnappte sich einen Teller. „Weißt du was das Schlimmste war, als du Loki auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht hast?“, fragte er und sah zu wie Clint etwas umständlich auf die Couch zuhumpelte. „Du hast nicht gekocht.“  
Ihr Scharfschütze warf ihm einen angesäuerten Blick zu und warf dann die Krücke zu Boden, als könnte die maßgeblich etwas für seinen Zustand. Gleich darauf bekam er einen Teller von Natascha in die Hände gedrückt. „Sei nicht so missgelaunt. Es ist nur für zwei Wochen.“, kommentierte sie nur, warf Tony einen amüsierten Blick zu und setzte sich zwischen sie, während Bruce den einzigen Stuhl im Raum in Anspruch nahm.  
Zusammen verfielen sie in eines ihrer sinnfreien Gespräche, die hauptsächlich darauf ausgelegt waren, wer den größten Blödsinn von sich geben konnte ohne das Thema komplett zu verfehlen. Irgendwie schien niemand von ihnen in der Stimmung zu sein die ernsthaften Themen anzusprechen. Offenbar drückten sich alle davor solange Loki nicht ansprechbar war. Immerhin wäre alles nichts weiter als Spekulation. Clint war auffällig schweigsam und starrte immer wieder Loki an. Generell hatte ihr Scharfschütze sich, seit er vorhin aus der SHIELD-Klinik zurückgekommen war, ziemlich bedeckt gehalten. Zwar war geklärt worden, was passiert war als Skurge – wie Loki den Riesen anscheinend genannt hatte – mit Iron Man und Captain America den Boden aufgewischt hatte, aber nichts darüber hinaus. Und Natascha hatte ihnen deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihren Partner in Ruhe lassen sollte.  
Niemand wollte sich mit Black Widow anlegen.  
Seit dem Kampf rückte SHIELD ihnen auch wieder auf die Pelle. So erstaunlich es auch gewesen war, dass sie in Ruhe gelassen worden waren nachdem sie ihnen Loki entwendet hatten, so sehr nervten Coulson und Fury nun mit ihren Anrufen. Ihre beiden Agenten hatten nichts verraten und obwohl Tony nicht daran zweifelte, dass Natascha, egal was sie erzählt hatte, es glaubhaft dargestellt hatte, so war Fury offensichtlich nicht davon überzeugt. Oder sie hatte ihm auch direkt ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie nicht vorhatte ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Würde er ihr zutrauen.  
Bisher hatte Tony die Anrufe einfach ignoriert. Er wusste, dass Steve das auch so gehandhabt hatte und Bruce ohnehin. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Fury der Geduldsfaden riss und er kreativ werden würde, um mit ihnen sprechen zu können. Er hatte entsprechende Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen. Niemand durfte plötzlich hier stehen und entdecken, was aus Loki wirklich geworden war in der Zeit bei ihnen. Das würde nur dumme Fragen aufwerfen.  
Nachdem sie fertiggegessen hatten, sammelten sie alles Geschirr wieder auf den Tabletts. Ihre beiden Agenten tauschten erneut einen bedeutungsvollen Blick – wie Tony das hasste- dann trugen Nat und Bruce die Sachen wieder hinaus, während Clint einfach mit dem Blick auf den Außerirdischen sitzen blieb. Erst als Pepper sich aus Geschäftsgründen verabschiedete, rührte der Scharfschütze sich und folgte ihr wortlos.  
Tony schnappte sich sein StarkPad und legte die Beine hoch auf die Couch, während er sich in seiner eigenen Arbeit vertiefte.  
Als sich der Asgardier plötzlich ruckartig aufsetzte, schmiss Tony sein StarkPad achtlos zur Seite und sprang voller Freude auf. Heftig atmend und offensichtlich gedanklich noch nicht ganz wach, starrte der Außerirdische vor sich hin.  
„Loki.“, sprach Steve ihn an und warf Tony auch gleich einen Blick zu, der ihm direkt sagte, dass er bloß nicht zu nahe rangehen sollte. Gerade nicht an einer Auseinandersetzung interessiert, blieb er stehen und beobachtete wie der Asgardier seinen Kopf in Steves Richtung drehte. Zunächst war nichts als Irritation zu sehen. Es war anders als sonst. Normalerweise war er sofort panisch. Egal wer oder was oder ob überhaupt etwas da war, er war panisch. Er war eigentlich auch nicht irritiert. Er war direkt panisch. Zumindest waren das Tonys Erfahrungen gewesen. Doch nun war deutlich zu sehen, wie Loki Steve erkannte und erst dann Angst bekam. Er riss die Augen auf und schob sich nach hinten von ihm weg. Es war keine allgemeine Panik. Loki wusste ganz genau, was ihm Angst machte. Und das war Steve.  
Tony verstand nicht ganz was da los war, aber er sah, wie der Soldat erstarrte.  
„Lokes?“, ergriff er also das Wort und trat näher. Er rechnete damit, dass sein Freund sich sofort dazwischenwarf. Aber der schien kaum seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.  
Dafür bekam er aber von dem Asgardier Aufmerksamkeit. Die Angst schien sofort wie weggeblasen. Pure Erleichterung war zu erkennen und er lächelte ihn an. Tony fühlte sich ähnlich und überwand die knappe Distanz zwischen ihnen. Etwas zurückhaltend setzte er sich aufs Bett, er wollte keine Panik riskieren. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Loki wusste ganz genau, wer er war. Er hatte keine Panikattacke. Also gab er seinem Verlangen nach, griff nach ihm und zog ihn an sich, während er näher rückte.  
„Es ist alles gut.“, versicherte er ihm, als Loki seine Stirn gegen Tonys Schulter lehnte.  
Irritiert beobachtete Tony wie Steve den Raum fluchtartig verließ. Was war nun jetzt schon wieder mit ihm los? Gleich darauf hörte er lautes Klirren und Scheppern. Loki zuckte in seinen Armen zusammen und der Milliardär zog seine Umarmung um ihn enger, während seine Hände seinen Rücken auf und ab strichen.  
„Jarvis?“, fragte er nach, während er Loki behutsam über den Rücken strich.  
„Captain Rogers hat ein Glas gegen die Wand geschmissen.“, informierte ihn die KI.  
Okay. Das war zum Glück überhaupt nicht beunruhigend. Es war sicher überhaupt kein Problem mit einem grundlos durchdrehenden Supersoldaten zusammenzuwohnen.  
„Finde raus, was ihm über die Leber gelaufen ist.“, wies er schließlich Jarvis an. So sehr er auch seinem Freund hinterherlaufen und wissen wollte, was gerade mit ihm passierte, er konnte den Asgardier nicht einfach von sich stoßen. Nicht in seinem jetzigen Zustand, wenn er sich zitternd an ihn krallte.  
Er blieb einige Zeit mit ihm sitzen. Es dauerte nicht so lange, bis Loki sich etwas entspannte und endlich aufhörte zu zittern. Bis seine Hände sich aus seinem T-Shirt lösten.  
„Hey, Lokes.“, sprach er ihn dann an. „Geht es wieder?“  
Sekundenlang passierte nichts, dann löste der Asgardier seine Stirn von Tonys Schulter und setzte sich auf. Ohne Widerstand ließ Tony seine Umarmung um ihn herum fallen und schließlich saßen sie sich direkt gegenüber.  
„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?“, fragte der Außerirdische und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.  
„Etwas mehr als zwei Tage.“, antwortete Tony ihm. „Was ist mit dir passiert?“  
„Ich habe mehr eingesetzt als ich hatte. Und den Preis dafür gezahlt.“, murmelte Loki und warf seinem Gegenüber einen scheuen Blick zu. „Ihr habt euch nicht dazu entschlossen mich wieder einzusperren.“, stellte er dann neutral fest und sah sich kurz im Zimmer um.  
„Wäre ganz schön unhöflich gewesen, nachdem du Clint den Arsch gerettet hast.“ Tony zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Hatte Loki das erwartet? War er deshalb so erschrocken gewesen Steve zu sehen? Nun ja, das würde nur Sinn machen, wenn er bei Tony nicht anders reagiert hätte. Oder?  
Er erntete daraufhin nur einen von diesen Blicken, die ihm sagten, dass er das mit keinem Kommentar würdigen würde. Aber Tony verstand es wirklich nicht. Wieso sollte es logisch sein jemanden einzusperren, der einem geholfen hat? „Hast du das erwartet?“, hakte er dann nach.  
„Nun, ich habe bewiesen, dass Mauern mich nicht davon abhalten einen Raum zu verlassen.“, gab der Asgardier zu bedenken.  
„Was äußerst interessant ist.“, griff Tony gleich eines der Themen auf die ihn brennend interessierten. „Du hast nicht vor, mir zu erklären, wie du das angestellt hast?“  
Loki schwieg. Einen Moment wirkte es, als wollte er tatsächlich antworten. Dann unterbrach Jarvis.  
„Sir, die anderen fragen an, wie lange Sie noch vorhaben Mr. Odinson für sich alleine zu beanspruchen.“  
Augenrollend sah Tony nach oben. „Ja, ja. Ist ja gut.“, sagte er, bevor er sich wieder dem Außerirdischen zuwandte. „Lass uns das nach oben verlegen. Ist ja nicht so, dass das nicht jeden interessieren würde.“, gab er sich geschlagen. Offenbar hatte Jarvis gleich jeden darüber informiert, dass Loki aufgewacht war.  
„Ich würde mich allerdings gerne noch kurz zurechtmachen, bevor ich dazustoße.“, ergriff Loki das Wort und stand auf. Er schwankte kurz, fand das Gleichgewicht allerdings sehr schnell wieder.  
„Klar.“, sagte der Milliardär und erhob sich ebenfalls. Zusammen verließen sie das Appartement. Von Steve war nirgendwo etwas zu entdecken. Als sie sich auf Lokis Etage trennten, unterdrückte Tony das Verlangen ihm Hilfe anzubieten. Er war etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, aber er kannte ihn inzwischen genug, dass er wusste, es wäre vergeblich. Und er würde ihn sauer machen.  
Also fuhr er weiter.  
„Wo ist er?“, wurde Tony von Pepper begrüßt, als er in die Küche bog. Zu seiner Überraschung war nicht nur sie, sondern auch Bruce, Natascha und Clint da. Ihr Scharfschütze werkelte in der Küche herum, weder Köcher noch Bogen waren irgendwo zu sehen, dafür waren seine Krücken an eine Seite des Tresens gelehnt, während Bruce und Natascha am Tresen sitzend ebenfalls fragend in seine Richtung sahen.  
„Duschen, denke ich.“, antwortete Tony. „Jarvis, wo ist Steve?“, fragte er dann, als ihm schmerzlich auffiel, dass ihr Teamleader fehlte.  
„Der Aufenthaltsort von Capatain Rogers ist mir momentan unbekannt.“  
Irritiert sah Tony wieder zur Decke. „Dann lokalisiere sein StarkPhone.“  
„Captain Rogers Telefon liegt in seinem Appartement.“, antwortete die KI. Der Milliardär sah an den Gesichtern seiner Freunde, dass sie alle das Gleiche dachten.  
„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Bruce wissen. Steve würde niemals einfach so verschwinden. Er wusste, wie wichtig es war ihn in Notfällen kontaktieren zu können. Seit er angefangen hatte für Loki zu sorgen, hatte er noch nicht einmal ohne Absprache den Tower verlassen.  
„Nichts.“, antwortete Tony. „Als Loki aufgewacht ist, ist er einfach aufgestanden und abgehauen.“  
Irritierte Blicke wurden untereinander getauscht. Tony verschwieg das zerdepperte Glas. Irgendwie war alles komisch. Steve benahm sich völlig untypisch. Seine vorherigen Versuche mit ihm zu reden, hatten nie etwas gebraucht. Es war frustrierend.  
Schließlich setzten sie sich alle zusammen an den Tresen und erzählten Clint und Natascha von den ungewöhnlichen Reaktionen, die die beiden verpasst hatten, während sie in Brasilien einer Verrückten hinterhergelaufen waren. Und als Loki zu ihnen stieß, war das Thema sofort vom Tisch, Pepper sprang auf und warf sich ihm schon fast an den Hals. „Es ist so schön, dich wach zu sehen.“, begrüßte sie ihn.  
Irritiert sah Loki die Frau an, als sie sich genug von ihm löste um das zu ermöglichen.  
„Ich bitte um Verzeihung Euch Sorgen bereitet zu haben, Lady Virginia.“, sagte er, trat einen Schritt zurück und verbeugte sich formvollendet vor ihr.  
„Setz dich lieber, bevor du dir wehtust.“, riet ihm Tony mit einem Augenrollen. Er wusste, dass Loki etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war auch wenn er es gut kaschierte. Ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, begrüßte er Natascha nicht minder höflich, bevor er neben Tony auf dem Hocker Platz nahm, nachdem Pepper diesen extra frei gelassen hatte, damit er sich zwischen sie setzen konnte. Clint schien sich um ihn nicht zu scheren und rührte weiter etwas in einer Schüssel umher.  
„Also, ich könnte so tun, als würde ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen machen, aber ich denke, du würdest mir das ohnehin nicht abkaufen.“, ergriff Natascha das Wort. „Ich überspringe die Höflichkeitsfloskeln also und frage direkt, ob du uns erklärst, was es mit Amora und Skurge auf sich hat.“  
Loki betrachtete sie kurz, als wolle er abwägen, ob eine Antwort oder eine Ablehnung angebracht wars.  
„Skurge war einst ein angesehener Krieger Asgards, doch Amora schaffte es ihn zu verführen und ihn zu einem Spielball in ihren eigenen Plänen zu degradieren.“, erklärte er knapp.  
„Ihr habt euch gekannt?“, fragte Bruce und schlürfte an seinem Tee.  
„Wir sind uns begegnet.“, bestätigte er.  
„Du hast sie Geliebte genannt.“, ergriff Clint das Wort, während er Teig in eine Pfanne goss und ihn dort verteilte. Loki sah den Scharfschützen einen Moment an. Oder zumindest dessen Rücken, denn er hatte sich nicht zu ihnen umgedreht. Was an sich mit Loki im Raum schon erstaunlich war.  
„Wir hatten ein vorübergehendes Verhältnis, dass sie weniger unter Kontrolle hatte, als sie wahrhaben wollte.“, erklärte der Asgardier.  
„Was bedeutet das?“, hakte nun Tony nach. Er sah den ablehnenden Blick und war sich sicher, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde.  
„Sie hatte es auf Thors Herz abgesehen und versuchte über mich Zugang zu bekommen. Als sie merkte, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte mich vollends zu verführen, ich mir ihrer Machenschaften bewusst war und hinter ihrem Rücken bereits die ganze Zeit gegen sie intrigiert habe, war es ziemlich schnell vorbei.“, antwortete er dennoch. „Sie ist wohl noch immer nicht davon abgekommen ihn für sich gewinnen zu wollen.“  
„Thor ist von Jane vollkommen verzaubert. Und ich denke nicht, dass er sich in sie verlieben würde, weil sie uns angreift.“, bemerkte Pepper und spielte mit ihrer Teetasse herum.  
„Sie will sein Herz. Das bedeutet nicht, dass sie darauf aus ist, dass er sich in sie verliebt.“, antwortete Loki. Völliges Unverständnis traf ihn von allen Seiten. Tony war auch nicht so ganz klar, wie das nicht ein und dasselbe sein sollte. Loki schien das zu bemerken. Nun ja, die ganzen unverhüllt verständnislosen Blicke waren wohl kaum nicht zu bemerken. „Sie will die Magie und Kraft seines Herzens. Dazu bräuchte sie noch nicht einmal seinen Körper, wenn sie es geschickt anstellt. Aber ich denke, ein willenloser Sklave, wie Skurge würde ihr ohnehin am ehesten zusagen.“, erklärte er. Tony fühlte sich danach nur noch verwirrter. Kurz sah er zu Natascha, deren Gesichtsausdruck nichtssagend war, während Bruce mit deutlicher Irritation im Gesicht dasaß, ebenso wie Pepper.  
Loki seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Offenbar fehlte ihnen hier deutlich Wissen in Magiekunde. Oder wie auch immer man das auf Asgard nannte.  
„Also warum genau hat sie uns angegriffen?“, fragte Clint dann wieder. Jetzt konnte Tony erkennen was er da zubereitete. Pfannkuchen!  
„Weil sie Thors Aufmerksamkeit haben wollte. Wenn sie euch getötet hätte, hätte sie die definitiv bekommen.“, antwortete Loki. Nun ja, zumindest an der Stelle konnte Tony ihm wieder folgen. Ihr Donnergott wäre sicher ganz schön wütend, wenn er das nächste Mal zu Besuch käme und ihre Leichen aufeinandergestapelt wären mit einem schönen Gruß von der durchgeknallten Schönheitskönigin.  
„Das hast du aber ziemlich gut verhindert.“, sprach Natascha weiter. „Konntest du dich die ganze Zeit bereits nach belieben hin und her teleportieren?“  
Wieder schien Loki eher unwillig zu sein das zu beantworten. Er musterte Natascha. Dann sah er zu Tony. „Nein.“, gab er zu und richtete seinen Blick wieder zurück auf die Agentin. „Diese Möglichkeit steht mir erst seit Kurzem wieder zur Verfügung. Es ist eine Fähigkeit für die ich eine nicht unbeträchtliche Menge an Seidr aufwenden muss.“  
„Nun, es hat danach auch noch gereicht, um Blondie in die Flucht zu schlagen.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte Clint sich um und platzierte einen Teller mit aufeinandergestapelten Pfannkuchen vor Pepper und Loki. Die Zwischenräume zwischen den einzelnen Pfannkuchen waren gefüllt mit Sahne und verschiedenen Soßen sowie Früchten. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und werkelte an den nächsten Tellern herum.  
Überrascht sah der Asgardier das Essen vor sich an und richtete dann seinen Blick wieder auf den Scharfschützen. Skeptisch betrachtete er ihn.  
„Wenn ich dich vergiften wollte, würde ich dir wieder einen Pfeil in die Brust rammen.“, kommentierte Clint, als er sich erneut umdrehte und Tony und Bruce ihre Portion hinstellte. Loki beäugte den riesigen Stapel an Essen vor sich. „Oh, jetzt tu nicht so!“, beschwerte Clint sich und sah Loki an. „Ihr Asgardier esst wie Scheunendrescher und zumindest du hast das definitiv auch nötig.“  
Währenddessen stand Natascha auf, lief um den Tresen herum und holte für jeden von ihnen Besteck heraus, welches sie verteilte, wobei sie auch ein Glas aus dem Schrank holte und es vor Loki hinstellte.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“, kommentierte Tony mit bereits vollem Mund. „Ich denke du bist nun komplett aufgenommen im Tower!“ Dann schaufelte er sich den nächsten Bissen in den Mund.  
„Hey.“, eschauffierte sich Clint, schob Natascha, die hinterm Tresen bei ihm blieb und sich gegen die Arbeitsfläche lehnte, ihren Teller zu und nahm nun seinen eigenen zur Hand. „Ich vertraue dir nicht. Nur damit das klar ist.“, betonte er, bevor er mit der Gabel die Teigware vor sich zerteilte. „Ich akzeptiere dich. Vorerst.“ Damit schob er sich die Gabel in den Mund.  
Lachend fuhr Pepper mit einer Hand über Lokis Rücken, als dieser verdattert den Scharfschützen anstarrte. Tony musste breit grinsen, was ihn nicht davon abhielt sich weiter diese unbeschreiblich leckeren Pfannkuchen in den Mund zu schieben.  
„Das heißt, wir müssen in nächster Zeit wieder mit Amora rechnen?“, brachte Bruce das eigentliche Thema wieder zur Sprache. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Asgardier seinen Blick von Clint losreißen konnte.  
„Ich denke, ich habe sie erfolgreich fürs Erste davon überzeugt einen anderen Weg zu suchen.“, antwortete er dann dem Wissenschaftler zugewandt.  
„Du warst anscheinend überzeugend. Ich habe keine Kampfgeräusche gehört und als du auf sie zugegangen bist, hat sie ausgesehen als stände der Leibhaftige vor ihr.“, kommentierte Clint wieder.  
„Ich bin sehr überzeugend.“, stimmte Loki zu.  
„Hättest du gewonnen, wenn sie auf dich losgegangen wäre?“, hakte Natascha dann wie nebensächlich zwischen zwei Bissen nach in einem Tonfall, als würde sie die Antwort gar nicht so richtig interessieren. Tony erwartete ein abfälliges Lachen oder zumindest einen überlegenen Blick, aber stattdessen beschäftigte Loki sich auf einmal mit dem leeren Glas vor sich und griff nach der Wasserflasche, die in seiner Nähe stand.  
„Nein. Ich hatte mich noch nicht genug erholt, um jemanden von ihrem Kaliber in einer offenen Konfrontation bezwingen zu können. Die Translokation zum Ort des Geschehens war für mich bereits kaum machbar.“, sagte er schließlich, während er die Flasche aufschraubte und sein Glas füllte. Tonys Hand krampfte sich um seine Gabel zusammen. „Das war auch nicht nötig. Ich weiß, wie ich sie händeln muss.“  
„Du hast ein Auto durch die Luft fliegen lassen, bloß weil es dir im direkten Weg stand.“, erinnerte Clint ihn. „Meinst du nicht, es wäre klüger gewesen drum herum zu gehen, wenn sie auf die Idee gekommen wäre deine Stärke anzutesten, anstatt deine restliche Kraft so zu verpulvern, wenn sie ohnehin weiß womit sie eigentlich bei dir rechnen kann? Oder war das Auto für dich kaum der Rede wert?“  
Loki hob langsam den Kopf und sah zu Clint. „Wenn sie angegriffen hätte, wäre Eure Position äußerst ungünstig gewesen, Agent Barton.“, antwortete er dann. Es war ihm offensichtlich unangenehm das zuzugeben. Der Scharfschütze starrte ihn an. Tony vergaß zu kauen. Insgesamt schien die Spannung im Raum zu steigen. Der Asgardier hatte das Auto nicht aus dem Weg gewischt, weil es seinen Weg versperrt hatte, sondern weil es Clint daran gehindert hatte sich aus der direkten Gefahrenzone zu bewegen.  
„Ich dachte, du weißt, wie du sie händeln musst.“, durchschnitt dann Nataschas Stimme die Atmosphäre. Völlig ungerührt von der Situation aß sie genüsslich weiter, während jeder andere vergessen zu habe schien, dass sie gerade bei einem sehr frühen Frühstück saßen.  
Ein bitterer Blick trat auf Lokis Gesicht und er warf einen dazu passenden Blick der Agentin zu, bevor er wieder nach unten sah und nach der Gabel griff, die er lediglich in seinen Fingern herumwälzte.  
„Du hattest grüne Blitze um dich herumzucken. Du warst in deiner Kriegsmontur. Das kann doch nun wirklich nicht so lächerlich einfach gewesen sein!“, fand dann auch Clint seine Sprache wieder.  
„Nur Illusionen, Agent Barton. Eine echte Herbeibeschwörung meiner Rüstung oder der Magieaura wären mir nicht möglich gewesen.“, antwortete Loki eher erschöpft wirkend.  
„Ich habe die elektrische Aufladung um mich herum gespürt. Steinchen haben in deiner direkten Umgebung in der Luft geschwebt!“, entgegnete Clint.  
„Ich weiß meine Illusionen in Szene zu setzen.“ Noch immer sah Loki nicht wieder hoch. Die ganze Situation schien ihm immer unangenehmer zu werden. Fast schien es so, als würde er auf seinem Hocker immer kleiner werden.  
„Was ist mit meinem Bein? Das ist ja nun definitiv keine Illusion.“, wollte Clint dann wissen.  
„Nun, Eure Verletzung war ja auch echt.“, gab Loki zurück und legte die Gabel wieder neben den Teller.  
„Das hat ganz schön weh getan.“, beschwerte der Scharfschütze sich dann. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er das nicht wirklich ernst meinte.  
„Hätte ich den schmerzlosen Weg gewählt, hätte ich das Bewusstsein verloren, bevor die wichtigen Komponenten wieder zusammengefügt gewesen wären. Ihr wäret also entweder verblutet, oder hättet die Funktion Eures Beines verloren. Vermutlich beides.“, erklärte der Asgardier.  
„Das heißt schmerzlos… kostet mehr Mana?“, fragte Clint. Nun sah Loki doch zögerlich hoch. Er erwiderte den Blick, war aber deutlich an der Grenze. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis er sich weigerte auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen. Tony kannte das. Nur das normalerweise dieser Punkt deutlich früher erreicht war.  
„So einfach ist das dann auch wieder nicht, Agent Barton.“, antwortete Loki.  
„Hm.“, machte Clint. „Ja, dachte ich mir schon.“, sagte er lässig, zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.  
Langsam rührten sich auch die anderen wieder. Als wäre ein Bann gebrochen worden und nun schienen sich alle wieder daran zu erinnern, was sie hier eigentlich taten.  
„Wenn du nichts davon isst, bin ich echt beleidigt.“, sagt Clint dann irgendwann zwischendurch und warf Loki einen nichtssagenden Blick zu. Sich offensichtlich unwohl fühlend ergriff dieser dann erneut die Gabel. Tony spürte Erleichterung als er sah, wie der Asgardier anfing zu essen und musste grinsen. Er konnte Pepper sehen, die sich ziemlich ähnlich zu fühlen schien und sein Grinsen mit einem warmen Lächeln erwiderte.  
„Ich muss an dieser Stelle, noch einmal nachfragen. Es tut mir leid.“, meldete sich Bruce nach einigen weiteren Minuten. Etwas unsicher drehte er sich in Lokis Richtung und sah von seinem Teller auf. „Was hat sie mit mir gemacht?“  
Loki starrte einen Moment auf sein Essen herunter, als hätte er die Frage nicht gehört. Langsam wandte er sich wieder dem Wissenschaftler zu. „Amora hat… spezielle Fähigkeiten.“, fing der Asgardier an. Er schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Sie… versteht es meisterhaft jemandem den Kopf zu verdrehen, der für ihre Reize empfänglich ist.“  
„Hulk hat sie bloß angesehen.“, mischte Clint sich ein und stellte seinen leeren Teller auf der Arbeitsfläche hinter sich ab.  
„Er hat ihr in die Augen gesehen. Das ist ein Unterschied.“, berichtigte Loki ihn.  
„Das haben ich und Steve auch.“, widersprach Tony. Zumindest er wusste von sich definitiv, dass er sie ziemlich genau gemustert hatte. Sie war ohne Zweifel eine der schönsten Personen, die er jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Und er wusste unter Garantie, dass sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen gesehen hatten.  
„Nun, sie wird es in dem Moment nicht darauf angelegt haben, einem von euch den Kopf zu verdrehen.“, antwortete Loki.  
„Wie?“, wollte Bruce dann wissen. Und Tony konnte das ziemlich gut verstehen. Es war ziemlich beängstigend gewesen zu sehen, wie die grüne Rage Machine ausgetickt war. Das Ereignis hatte dem Wissenschaftler sicher nicht gutgetan. Wahrscheinlich suchte er jetzt wieder deutlich dringlicher nach einem Weg sich das Licht auszuknipsen, fühlte sich nur bekräftigt darin, dass es nötig war. Er musste Jarvis später darauf ansetzten ihn über Bruces Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Er konnte es nicht riskieren zu versäumen, wenn er tatsächlich einen Weg finden sollte. Tony war definitiv nicht in der Stimmung das Gehirn seines Freundes von einer Wand zu wischen. Nie.  
„Mit ihrem Blick schafft sie es den Betrachter davon zu überzeugen, dass wenn er sich an ihrer Seite befindet, alles, was er sich an Nähe und Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und Versuchung je erträumt hat, wahr würde. Dass sie die Antwort auf alle Fragen ist und dass Zweifel mit ihr Enden.“ Loki sagte es, als würde er langweilige Gleichung aus einem Schulbuch vorlesen. „Natürlich wirkt es nicht auf alle gleich und ich denke die Tatsache, dass der Hulk in seinem Kopf nicht alleine ist, hat die Wirkung deutlich durcheinandergebracht.“  
Tony war nicht der einzige, der den Asgardier anstarrte. Das konnte diese Amora? Einfach so? Und bedeutete das, dass Hulk auf Amoras Reize, wie Loki es bezeichnet hatte, reagierte? Sich also von dem gleichen angezogen fühlte wie jeder andere Mann? Allein, dass er fähig war in diese Richtung zu denken, war schon seltsam. Oder hatte es nur auf Bruce im Inneren gewirkt was den Hulk dennoch verwirrt hatte?  
„Also so etwas, wie Hypnose?“, fragte Natascha.  
„Der Einfachheit halber könnte man dies so ausdrücken.“  
„Und das schafft sie mit jedem, der sie ansieht?“, wollte dann Pepper wissen.  
„Nicht ohne Weiteres, wie ich erwähnen sollte.“ Er drehte sich in ihre Richtung. „Einen Verstand über sein Herz zu beherrschen ist kompliziert.“  
Tony seufzte. Es ist mal wieder kompliziert. Alles Magische, schien immer nur kompliziert zu sein. Nichts war einfach erklärt. Und wenn es einfach erklärt war, dann irgendwie unvollständig und so weiter.  
Der Asgardier drehte wieder nach vorne. Er sah kurz zu Clint, wandte den Blick dann aber wieder ab und sah Tony an. „Es ist deutlich schwieriger ein Herz zu kontrollieren, das bereits vergeben ist. Möglichweise hat Amora es bei dir versucht und ist einfach gescheitert.“  
„Das heißt also, solange man verliebt ist, ist man davor sicher?“, hakte Clint nach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Nein. Das kann man so nicht sagen. Es ist lediglich ein größerer Wiederstand. Je mehr Zeit sie hat, desto mehr gärt es in ihrem Opfer. Es gibt nur wenige, die es schaffen sich ihr auf Dauer zu entziehen. Sie hat bereits Männer dazu gebracht ihre Frauen in der Hochzeitsnacht zu ermorden und Mütter ihre Kinder dem Tod zu überlassen. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind nicht zu unterschätzen.“  
„Du sagtest, du hättest etwas mit ihr gehabt. War das auch so eine Situation?“, ergriff Clint erneut das Wort.  
Deutlich missgelaunt sah Loki wieder zu ihrem Scharfschützen. Sie sahen sich einen Moment an, Clint hob nur eine Augenbraue, dann wandte der Asgardier den Blick ab. „Anfänglich.“, gab er zu. „Ich drehte ihr Spiel um, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hat. Danach war es äußerst amüsant.“  
„Das heißt dieser Skurge, ist einfach nur eines ihrer Opfer?“, fragte Natascha.  
„Skurge war ihr bereits verfallen als sie diese Fähigkeiten noch nicht besessen hat. Er folgte ihr freiwillig. Es ist schwer zu beurteilen, ob davon etwas inzwischen möglicherweise nicht aus eigenen Stücken geschehen könnte.“, antwortete Loki mit deutlicher Verachtung.  
„Das ist ganz schön krank, was für Leute da draußen herumrennen.“, fasste Clint die Situation zusammen. Er hatte recht. Mit so etwas war noch nie jemand von ihnen konfrontiert worden. Ohne Loki hätte diese Amora den Boden mit ihnen aufgewischt. Was wenn mehr von der Sorte hier auftauchten? Wie sollten sie sich gegen solche Leute wehren? Sie wussten ja noch nicht einmal, was sie erwarten könnte. Und jemand wie Thor hatte sicher noch ein paar andere Leute, die sauer auf ihn waren. Was wenn die alle anfingen auf der Erde aufzutauchen um sie platt zu machen?  
Tony raufte sich die Haare.  
Der Rest des Frühstücks war weniger ernst. Sie unterhielten sich über Belanglosigkeiten und witzelten herum. Tony war froh darüber, dass Clint wieder dazu aufgelegt war. Es war deutlich leichter, wenn zwei Leute in ihrer Gruppe dazu neigten alles ironisch und sarkastisch zu kommentieren. Es fehlte nur Steve. Sein Fehlen fühlte sich für Tony an wie ein Loch im Raum. Ihr Beisammensein fühlte sich einfach unvollständig an.  
Letztendlich beschlossen er und Bruce zusammen mit Loki in den Workshop zu gehen, bis sie beide Termine später wahrnehmen mussten. Pepper würde direkt ein paar Geschäftsterminen nachgehen müssen und was ihre beiden Agenten in ihrer Freizeit taten, wusste ohnehin nie jemand.  
Bevor Tony Loki alleine ließ, stellte er noch sicher, dass auch wirklich alles in Ordnung mit ihm war. Wenn etwas nicht stimmte, sollte er ihn über Jarvis anrufen und Tony würde den kürzesten Weg zurücknehmen, den er finden würde. Wenn das bedeutete, dass er mitten beim Lunch zu Iron Man werden und zurückfliegen musste, dann wäre das halt so. Loki lachte ihn dafür lediglich aus.  
Jarvis meldete sich nicht. Doch als er auf den späten Nachmittag wieder zurückkam und Loki in seinem Workshop antraf, schien dieser schon fast wütend, während er an einer der Rüstungen herumschraubte.  
„Okay.“, kommentierte er als er nähertrat. Loki zuckte leicht zusammen und sah hoch. Offenbar war er so sehr in Gedanken gewesen, dass er nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, wie Tony in seiner nicht wirklich subtilen Art und Weise den Raum betreten hatte. Das war einerseits beunruhigend, denn so schlimm konnte es um Mark-3 ja nicht stehen, oder? Andererseits zeigte es ihm aber auch, dass Loki sich sicher genug fühlte, um nicht jede Sekunde seine gesamte Umgebung im Auge behalten zu müssen. „Was hat Mark-3 dir angetan?“, scherzte der Milliardär.  
„Nichts. Ich muss wohl in Gedanken gewesen sein.“, antwortete Loki und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Rüstung vor sich. Diesmal jedoch mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck. Das kaufte Tony ihm nicht eine Sekunde ab. Na ja, vielleicht ging es nicht wirklich um Mark-3, aber es war definitiv nicht nichts passiert.  
„Das müssen äußerst wütende Gedanken gewesen sein.“, kommentierte er also, zog seine Anzugjacke aus, warf sie über einen herumstehenden Stuhl und schnappte sich eines seiner Werkzeuge um ebenfalls an Mark-3 arbeiten zu können.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Tony.“, versicherte der Asgardier ohne aufzusehen.  
„Nichts ist bei dir in Ordnung.“, widersprach der Milliardär und sah den anderen Mann an. „Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, warum du das immer wieder behauptest. Keiner glaubt dir das.“  
Loki hörte auf an Iron Mans Hüfte herumzuwerkeln, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sah dann Tony direkt an. Und da war wieder dieser Moment, in dem Tony den Eindruck hatte, dass Loki kurz davor war etwas Wichtiges zu sagen, etwas, das einige Ungereimtheiten aufklären würde. Doch dann war der Moment vorbei und der Milliardär sah, wie Loki sich wieder verschloss. Am liebsten hätte er vor lauter Frustration geschrien. Stattdessen seufzte er nur und gesellte sich zu Loki an die Rüstung, die sie fertig zusammenbauten und dann in ihren Glaskasten zurückstellten, bevor Tony sich entschuldigte um Pepper nach ihrem letzten Termin in New York abholen zu können. Er hatte ihr versprochen zum Ende der Veranstaltung für Werbezwecke dort noch einmal persönlich aufzutauchen.  
Als er den Fahrstuhl betrat, informierte Jarvis ihn darüber, dass Steve bereits seit einiger Zeit wieder zurück war, sodass der Milliardär sich auf dessen Etage absetzten ließ. Doch die KI erklärte ihm nur, dass sein Freund ihn nicht sehen wollte und als Tony nachfragte was passiert war, wurde ihm erklärt, dass die Privatsphäreeinstellungen eine Weitergabe an Informationen verhindern würde, aber dass er Mr. Odinson doch vielleicht darauf ansprechen sollte.  
Na klasse. Also hatten die beiden sich gesehen, Loki war daraufhin wütend und ihr Teamleader sperrte sich in seinem Zimmer ein. Was zur Hölle ging zwischen den beiden nur vor?  
Da ihm die Zeit fehlte, ging er nicht wieder zurück um das sofort mit seinem Gast zu klären. Kurzzeitig ärgerte er sich darüber, dass seine KI ihm nicht direkt etwas davon gesagt hatte, aber sicherlich hatte Jarvis erwartet, dass es ohnehin zu Sprache kommen würde.  
Erst als er mit Pepper eine Stunde später zurückkam, trennten sie sich und sie würde noch einmal zu Steve gehen, während er Loki auszuquetschen versuchen würde.  
Diesmal nahm der Außerirdische ihn wahr, als er den Workshop betrat. Er stand an einem der Bildschirme, sah sich die Gleichungen durch und fügte Notizen hinzu. Dum-E stand neben ihm, hielt eine Flasche Wasser für ihn griffbereit – obwohl sie direkt an einem Tisch standen- und drehte sich ab und zu um die eigene Achse. Die grünen Augen sahen kurz an Tony vorbei, dann waren sie wieder auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Als der kleine Roboter piepte, streichelte Loki einmal über den Roboterarm.  
„Pepper versucht mit Steve zu reden.“, informierte der Milliardär seinen Gast. Er konnte sofort sehen wie Loki die Lippen aufeinanderpresste und die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Aber nur kurz, dann war die Wut wieder verschwunden. „Mich wollte er nicht sehen.“ Tony schlenderte zu seiner Kaffeemaschine, die er anstellte. „Was ist zwischen euch passiert?“  
„Nichts.“, antwortete der Asgardier nur knapp und tippte auf den Bildschirm um eine Gleichung zu ändern.  
Klar. Das war komplett überzeugend. Nicht.  
„Er hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Das ist nicht nichts.“  
„Ich bedauere. Ich bin leider nicht imstande das zu ändern.“, antwortete Loki in deutlich genervtem Tonfall. Er wischte über den Bildschirm und schloss somit die Datei.  
„Vielleicht das nicht, aber du könntest mir sagen, was vorgefallen ist.“, versuchte Tony es weiter.  
„Nichts.“, wiederholte der Asgardier lediglich und lief an ihm vorbei zu einer anderen Arbeitsstation, an der eine von War Machines Waffen lag. Dum-E rollte ihm hinterher.  
„Ihr habt euch vorhin gesehen.“, bohrte der Milliardär.  
„Ja.“ Loki warf ihm einen etwas wütenden Blick zu, dann tätschelte er schon fast liebevoll den kleinen Roboter neben sich als dieser ihn eher aus Versehen anstieß, bevor er sich der Waffe zuwandte. „Mir ist jedoch nicht klar, was ich getan habe um das hervorzurufen.“ Mit etwas mehr Kraft als nötig gewesen wäre, drückte er die Waffe an einer Stelle auf. Funken stoben, sirrende Elektrizität war hörbar und Tony sprang etwas nach hinten, während der Außerirdische völlig unbekümmert mit der bloßen Hand hineinfasste und ein Kabel herausriss. Die Waffe erstarb. „Er hat sich ohne ersichtlichen Grund einfach umgedreht und ist schon fast vor mir geflohen.“, fügte er dann noch hinzu und riss das nächste Kabel heraus.  
„Ja… das klingt nicht nach Steve.“, kommentierte Tony und betrachtete Lokis rabiate Arbeitsweise. Normalerweise war er vorsichtiger.  
Der Außerirdische sah ihn nur kurz angesäuert an, dann wandte er sich wieder der Waffe zu, in der er nun die Kabel ersetzte. Tony sah ihm einen Moment zu. Es war offensichtlich, dass die momentane Situation Loki nicht wirklich zufrieden stellte. Andererseits, wenn Steve ihn jetzt aus welchen Gründen auch immer ablehnte, würde das für Loki natürlich deutlich dramatischere Folgen nach sich ziehen. Da konnte er schon wieder verstehen, dass er missgelaunt war.  
Als Pepper schließlich bei ihnen eintraf, konnte Tony bereits an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass auch sie keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte. Loki begrüßte sie in seiner üblichen überförmlichen Art und Weise, werkelte aber dann weiter herum, während Pepper Tony am Arm packte und mit sich etwas weiter wegzog.  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen, Tony.“, sagte sie mit dazu passendem Gesichtsausdruck. „Er hat mir nur über Jarvis ausrichten lassen, dass er in Ruhe gelassen werden will.“ Sie nickte einmal in Lokis Richtung und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Anscheinend haben sie sich vorhin gesehen und Steve ist völlig grundlos getürmt.“, berichtete er ihr und sah selbst erneut zu Loki herüber. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach abwarten. Wenn etwas Dramatisches wäre, hätte Jarvis das erwähnt.“ Dann sah er hoch. „Steve geht es doch gut, oder?“, hakte er dann doch noch nach. Schon allein um seine rasenden Gedanken zu beruhigen.  
„Captain Rogers befindet sich in einem körperlich unbedenklichen Zustand.“, bestätigte die KI sofort.  
„Das ist ehrlich gesagt weniger meine Sorge.“, murmelte Pepper vor sich hin.  
„Was meinst du?“, wollte Tony wissen. Was war denn sonst ihre Sorge. Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er selbst nicht, was seine eigenen Befürchtungen waren. Er wusste nur, er hatte welche. Die gesamte Situation war so absurd, dass seine Vorstellungskraft irgendwie nicht hinterherkam.  
Unschlüssig sah seine Freundin den Asgardier einen Moment an, bevor sie wieder zu Tony hochsah. Mit einem etwas gequälten Lächeln zog sie sich an seinen Schultern hoch und platzierte einen Kuss auf seinen Lippen. „Warten wir erst einmal ab. Ich denke nicht, dass Steve ihn seinen Albträumen überlassen wird.“  
Das glaubte Tony auch nicht. Allerdings würde ihn das hier deutlich weniger beunruhigen, wenn Steve sich nicht seit Wochen bereits seltsam benommen hätte. Die Tatsache, dass er ihn ausschloss, machte es noch unangenehmer. Auf ganz persönlicher Ebene.  
Seufzend fuhr Tony sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Okay. Lass uns abwarten.“, stimmte er dann zu. Immerhin war Loki nun nicht in Gefahr jeden Moment umzukippen. Und er hatte davor schon bewiesen, dass längere Wachperioden ihn nicht so schnell beeinflussten. Also selbst wenn Steve etwas länger benötigen würde, es würde Loki nicht so schnell schaden. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sein Verstand sich schon allein gegen diesen Gedanken sträubte. Steve würde niemals jemandem schaden. Erst recht nicht, wenn es ihm so leicht war es zu verhindern.  
Also setzte Tony sich mit Pepper hin und sie besprachen kurz die Stark Industries Angelegenheiten, bevor Pepper am Schreibtisch mit ihrer eigenen Arbeit anfing und Tony sich zu seinem Gast zurückgesellte, der inzwischen an einer Iron Man Rüstung bastelte.  
Wortlos reparierten sie die Schäden an dem Anzug. Inzwischen kannte Loki die Mechanik in und auswendig. Er musste nicht auf die Blueprints sehen, er musste kaum eine Diagnose laufen lassen, um einen Fehler zu beseitigen. Wahrscheinlich wäre er inzwischen in der Lage einen Anzug komplett von Null aufzubauen. Irgendwie gruselig. Niemand außer ihm selbst konnte das. Selbst Bruce nicht, auch wenn er definitiv im Stande war einige Reparaturen durchzuführen.  
Andererseits war der Asgardier wahrscheinlich nicht daran interessiert sich eine Armee aus Iron Mans aufzubauen. Wie er oft genug durchsickern hat lassen, war die Technologie Asgards um einiges weiter und das hier war für ihn sicherlich das Äquivalent von einem Technikbaukasten für Kinder bis 10 Jahre. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, musste das einigermaßen frustrierend für den Asgardier sein auf so einer unterentwickelten Welt gefangen zu sein.  
Obwohl. War er gefangen? Er konnte sich herumteleportieren. Konnte er sich dann nicht irgendwohin anders befördern? Könnte er einfach so von jetzt auf gleich ohne ein Wort verschwinden und sie würden ihn nie wiedersehen?  
Der bloße Gedanke daran schmerzte und sein Verstand schien nicht fähig das Thema fallen zu lassen, selbst als der Milliardär versuchte sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Als er mit einem seiner Schraubenschlüssel zum zweiten Mal abrutschte und dabei einen beträchtlichen Teil der Verkabelung zerstörte, schmiss er das Werkzeug mit einem genervten Geräusch in eine willkürliche Richtung. U rollte sofort voller Elan los, um es aufzusammeln. Und er musste nicht zu Pepper sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Er konnte ihren besorgten Blick in seinem Nacken spüren.  
„Okay.“, sagte er und drehte sich Loki direkt zu. Er wartete einen Augenblick, bis sein Gast die Deckplatte über den Rücken wieder an seinen Ort drückte, bevor er direkt an ihn herantrat, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn so drehte, dass sie sich direkt gegenüberstanden. „Wir müssen reden. Jetzt.“  
Loki betrachtete ihn mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. War das fake? Er hatte gesehen, dass der Außerirdische sein Pokerface ziemlich überzeugend tragen konnte. Er wusste von Thor, dass Loki fähig war Leute hinters Licht zu führen, die ihn sein Leben lang kannten. Spielend und immer wieder. War er wirklich nicht mehr wütend? Oder wollte er es lediglich nicht mehr zeigen? War er von Tonys kleinem Wutausbruch gerade ernsthaft so ungerührt, oder zeigte er seine Überraschung einfach nicht? Dieser Mann war stellenweise noch schlimmer als ihre Schwarze Witwe!  
„Hast du vor demnächst einfach zu verschwinden?“, fragte er geradeheraus. Ein verständnisloser Blick traf ihn. „Ich meine, wenn du wieder genug Kraft hast, um dich zu teleportieren. Verschwindest du dann auf irgendeinen Planeten, von dem ich noch nie etwas gehört habe?“, konkretisierte er seine Frage.  
„Ist das eine Hoffnung, oder deine Befürchtung?“, hakte Loki nach und legte den Kopf etwas schief, während er sein Gegenüber musterte.  
Okay. Das hat jetzt mal kurz wehgetan. War die Frage ernst gemeint gewesen? „Hey. Wenn du mich nach meinen Wünschen fragst, dann will ich, dass du hier einziehst. Für immer.“, sagte er.  
Amüsiert grinsend hob Loki eine Augenbraue an. „Nun, in dem Fall kann ich dich soweit beruhigen, dass die Kraft, die ich benötigen würde um mich mit Hilfe der Translokation auf einen anderen Planeten zu befördern, noch einige Zeit jenseits meiner Möglichkeiten liegen wird.“  
„Das heißt… du brauchst mehr Kraft für größere Strecken?“, mutmaßte Tony.  
„Ja.“, bestätigte der Asgardier. „Aber wie bei allem, ist das sehr simpel ausgedrückt.“  
„Okay, okay.“, sagte Tony und fühlte wie die Neugier in ihm überkochte. „Erklär es mir. Du weißt, ich kann das verstehen. Und ich weiß, du genießt es jemanden belehren zu können.“ Er versuchte nicht ganz so begeistert und bettelnd zu klingen wie er befürchtete, dass er es tat.  
Seufzend, drehte Loki sich weg, sodass Tonys Hand von seiner Schulter glitt.  
„Die Translokation ist eine hoch komplexe Kunst, mit vielen Modifikationsmöglichkeiten.“, fing Loki an und setzte sich hin, um ein Bein des Iron Man Anzuges abzumontieren. Sofort war Dum-E wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hielt dem Asgardier das entsprechende Werkzeug hin. Als Dank bekam der kleine Roboter eine Streicheleinheit. „Das Grundprinzip lässt das zur Verfügung stehende Seidr die Entfernung bestimmen, wobei die nötige Menge mit der Entfernung exponentiell zunimmt. In ihrer Reinform genutzt ist sie kaum mit Nutzen anwendbar.“ Ohne überhaupt noch richtig hinsehen zu müssen, hatte Loki das Bein abgenommen und neben sich gelegt. Er sah immer wieder Tony an, der sich nun ebenfalls hinsetzte. Sofort raste U auf ihn zu und hielt ihm den vorhin weggeworfenen Schraubenschlüssel hin. Irritiert sah der Milliardär seinen kleinen Roboter an. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Als er schließlich U das Werkzeug abnahm und ihn tätschelte, hörte er Loki lachen.  
„Was bringst du den beiden nur bei, wenn ich nicht da bin?“, fragte er als U um seine eigene Achse rotierend wieder davonsauste. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Gast zu, der offensichtlich amüsiert lächelte. Ein Anblick, den Tony in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig hatte genießen können. Er lächelte zurück und fing dann an das andere Bein des Anzuges abzuschrauben. Er musste an sein Gespräch mit Bruce denken. Benahm sich so eine suizidgefährdete Person? War das Lächeln echt? Oder passte er sich bloß der Stimmung an und zeigte, was von ihm erwartet wurde? Bruce sah man es schließlich auch nicht an. „Also, Translokation, Kostenfaktor. Wie konntest du dann kilometerweit teleportieren?“, brachte er das Gespräch wieder zurück zum Thema und verdrängte den deprimierenden anderen Gedanken.  
„Ich verpfände meine Lebensenergie.“, antwortete er, während er ein paar Kabel am Bein austauschte.  
Laut scheppernd fiel Tony das andere Bein aus den Händen. Ungläubig starrte er den anderen Mann an. „Du tust was?“, hakte er also nach. Hatte er das gerade akustisch richtig verstanden?  
Etwas irritiert wiederholte Loki seine Aussage. „Ich verpfände meine Lebensenergie.“ Einige Sekunden sahen sie sich gegenseitig nur wortlos an, bevor der Asgardier begriff, dass diese Antwort ihn nicht weiterbrachte. Er seufzte, fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht und wandte sich dann komplett dem Milliardär zu. „Die Aktivierungsenergie ist horrend hoch. Aber die fast kompletten frei gewordenen Energien fließen wieder zurück, sobald man angekommen ist. Sofern man intelligent genug ist entsprechende Sekundärzauber an die Translokation zu koppeln. Die Ausgaben sind also am Ende nur ein kleiner Bruchteil der Energie, die man zum Anstoß der Reaktion gebraucht hat.“  
„Okay…“, sagte der Milliardär langsam und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Das bedeutet also, du machst Schulden, bekommst aber am Ende alles wieder zurück?“, fasste er es äußerst simpel zusammen, denn auch wenn er glaubte, das Prinzip verstanden zu haben so war das Thema Seidr und Magier für ihn vollkommen unbegreiflich. Und wie um alles in der Welt konnte man seine Lebensenergie einsetzen? War das nicht gefährlich? Was genau war das überhaupt?  
Nickend lächelte Loki wieder. „Die Aktivierungskosten sind durch verschiedene Faktoren beeinflussbar. Es ist zum Beispiel deutlich leichter einen Ort aufzusuchen, den man kennt. Umso besser man ihn kennt, umso leichter wird es. Will man genau auf einem bestimmten Punkt erscheinen ist es schwieriger als wenn man ein Gebiet anvisiert in dem man innerhalb an egal welcher Selle auftauchen will. Es gibt bestimmte Orte, die eine Translokation vereinfachen oder Gegenstände, die Verbindungen schaffen können. Aber auch Orte, die komplett davon abgeschirmt sind. Orte, die dich woanders auftauchen lassen, als du geplant hast. Selbstverständlich kommt es auch auf den Zustand des Anwenders an. Ist man ohnehin geschwächt, ist der Zugriff auf die Lebensenergie, die man sich durch Intrusionszauber erst schaffen muss, eingeschränkt und die Entfernungen, die man zurücklegen kann, werden ebenso deutlich eingeschränkt.“, erklärte er weiter und zog das abmontierte Bein in seinen Schoß, wo er anfing einige Schrauben zu lösen.  
Genau das gleiche, hatte ihm Loki doch heute früh bereits gesagt. Oder? Mehr ausgeben als zur Verfügung steht. „Was ist mit Clint?“, fragte er also. „Du hast gesagt, da bist du zusammengebrochen als du mehr ausgegeben hast, als du hattest.“  
„Nun, das war ja auch keine Translokation.“, antwortete Loki völlig ungerührt ohne aufzusehen.  
„Was ist da also passiert?“, bohrte Tony weiter.  
Augenrollend sah der Außerirdische wieder hoch und Tony direkt in die Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er überlegte, wie viel er preisgeben wollte. Schließlich seufzte er. „Meine Kräfte waren zu dem Zeitpunkt sehr begrenzt. Der Heilzauber hätte im Normalfall einige Minuten gedauert und kontinuierlich Seidr verbraucht. Mir war klar, dass mir nicht genug davon zur Verfügung stand und der Heilungsprozess sich von selbst beendet hätte, sobald es aufgebraucht gewesen wäre.“, rollte Loki die Situation erneut auf. „Also modifizierte ich den Zauber. Ich teilte ihn in seine Bestandteile auf. Trennte die einzelnen Schritte auf in mehrere Zauber, die alle gleichzeitig anstatt nacheinander ablaufen sollten. Sodass die Muskulatur, die Sehen- und Nervenstränge sowie die Glutgefäße und das Knochen- und Knorpelgewebe gleichzeitig heilten. Mein übriges Seidr reichte für einen dieser Teilzauber komplett aus. Also teilte ich es entsprechend einem davon zu, flocht die anderen Zauber zu einem Komplex zusammen, sodass sie entlang des ersten ablaufen würden. Solange der erste Zauber also Energie bekam, würde er die restlichen mit sich ziehen und ihnen vorgaukeln, auch für sie sei noch genug vorhanden. Doch da mein Energiepool mit dem Initialzauber leer war, suchten diese angehängten Zauber sich Wege, um an das benötigte Seidr zu gelangen. Sie griffen meine Reserven an und letztendlich bot ich ihnen auch durch geschickt platzierte Intrusionszauber einen Weg meine Lebensenergie zu nutzen um sich zu finanzieren.“  
Ungläubig starrte Tony den anderen Mann an. Es gab also nicht einfach nur Zaubersprüche, nein, man konnte sie auseinandernehmen, modifizieren, neu zusammenfügen und wahrscheinlich jede Menge mehr, von dem Tony keinerlei Ahnung hatte. Und Loki war fähig dazu das innerhalb von Sekunden zu bewerkstelligen. Nun, er hatte seine Intelligenz ja nie angezweifelt.  
„Ist das nicht gefährlich?“, fragte er dann. „Ich meine, spätestens das mit der Lebensenergie? Was wenn du mal vergisst die… Sekundärzauber bei der Translokation mitzuverwenden?“  
„Das kommt auf die Distanz an. In der Regel würde es mein Inneres an meinem Ankunftsort in Stücke reißen.“, antwortete der Asgardier nebensächlich.  
Mit großen Augen beobachtete Tony wie er ohne aufzusehen einfach weiter an Iron Mans Bein herumschraubte. Es würde ihn zerreißen?  
„Ich beherrsche mein Handwerk, Tony.“, kommentierte Loki dann und sah ihn an. „Sieh mich nicht so an.“  
„Du hast das Bewusstsein verloren.“, fügte Tony hinzu und musterte Loki. „Nennst du das beherrscht? Das klingt alles super kompliziert.“  
„Simple Kalkulationen. Mir war klar, dass mir die Sinne schwinden würden. Es gab keinen anderen Weg.“, entgegnete Loki. „Die einzige unsichere Variable war Agent Barton selbst. Ich habe damit gerechnet, er könnte diese Möglichkeit nutzen, um mich endgültig loszuwerden.“  
„Dennoch hast du es getan.“ Breit grinsend sah Tony seinen Gast an.  
Loki antwortete nicht darauf, sondern zog nur einmal kurz die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann fing er wieder an am Bein herumzuwerkeln. Tony sah ihm zu, wie er geschickt ein paar Komponenten austauschte. Sie hatten so viel Zeit zusammen verbracht in den letzten Wochen. Loki taute deutlich auf. Inzwischen wollte der Milliardär sich den Tower ohne ihren Asgardier nicht mehr vorstellen. Er fürchtete sich immer mehr vor dem Tag, an dem Thor hier auftauchen würde. Er wollte ihn nicht mehr hergeben und er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Donnergott da mit sich reden lassen würde. Würde Loki überhaupt hierblieben wollen? Sicher, seine Familiengeschichte war kompliziert, aber würde er lieber bei ihnen bleiben, als nach Asgard zurückzukehren? Ein Planet, der keine wahrscheinlich Beleidigung für seine Intelligenz war. Ein Planet, der voller Magie war und voller Leute, die etwas davon verstanden?  
Tony beobachtete, wie der Außerirdische sich mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe fuhr, während er im inneren von Iron Mans Bein nach dem Kabel des Kühlsystems tastete. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass dieser Mann vor eineinhalb Jahren versucht hatte die Erde zu erobern? Was war da nur mit ihm losgewesen? Und warum zur Hölle weigerte er sich weiterhin das zu erklären? Es war ja nun nicht so, dass Tony sich nicht ohnehin seinen Teil dazu dachte. Jeder hier dachte sich wohl einiges dazu. Aber es wäre dennoch sehr gut endlich von ihm zu hören, was passiert ist.  
Für einen kurzen Moment juckte es Tony ihn darauf anzusprechen. Doch er wusste, wie Loki auf Fragen dazu reagierte. Entweder er verschloss sich komplett oder er verließ den Workshop. Also unterdrückte er das Bedürfnis. Sicher würde er es von sich aus ansprechen, wenn er soweit war. Oder?  
Stattdessen beschäftigte er sich mit dem Bein, dass er selbst abmontiert hatte und zusammen hatten sie den Anzug in kaum nennenswerter Zeit wieder zusammengefügt, in seinen Glaskasten zurückgestellt und sich an einem der riesigen Bildschirme eingefunden, um einige weitere Rechnungen durchzugehen. Sie komplimentierten sich nahtlos. Grinsend schob Tony einige Variablen um und Loki fügte die neuen Werte direkt darunter wieder ein und berechnete den neuen Wert.  
„Uhhh, lass uns das ausprobieren!“, rief Tony dann begeistert und deutete auf den neuen Endwert.  
Skeptisch hob Loki eine Augenbraue an. „Das ist noch nicht vollständig. Dem Anzug werden der Rücken und die rechte Schulter wegschmelzen.“  
Begeistert nicke Tony. „Bevor die Schläuche am Torso wegplatzen und er wie ein Luftballon unkontrolliert durch die Gegend saust bis das System komplett kollabiert.“  
Der Asgardier sah ihn einige Sekunden an. „Wir sollten die Lady Virginia warnen.“, schlug er dann vor und trat nun breit grinsend auf Tony zu.  
„Wo bist du nur mein ganzes Leben lang gewesen?“, freute Tony sich. Bruce war nur selten für solche von vorne rein zum scheitern verurteilten aber witzigen Versuche zu haben. Schnell erklärte Tony seiner Freundin was sie vorhatten, bevor er mit Loki zusammen einen seiner Anzüge modifizierte, den Innenraum absperrte und dann per Fernsteuerung den Anzug startete, während der Asgardier neben ihm stand und mit ihm zusammen das Geschehen beobachtete. Die Rüstung stieg in die Höhe und schwebte einen Meter über dem Boden.  
Es fing langsam an. Die Schulter und der Rücken fingen an zu glühen, dann hörten sie etwas im Inneren aufplatzen und der Anzug trudelte etwas in der Luft, stabilisierte sich aber wieder. Kurz darauf platzte etwas neues, sie sahen Dampf an einigen Stellen entweichen, dann ein lauter Knall und der Anzug schoss in eine Richtung davon, knallte gegen die Wand, sauste and dieser entlang in eine andere Richtung, eckte immer wieder an, prallte an verschiedenen Orten ab und landete schließlich zuckend und dampfend auf dem Boden.  
Völlig begeistert und breit grinsend wechselte Tony einen Blick mit Loki. Beide fingen an laut zu lachen. Sie amüsierten sich noch eine Weile darüber. Als er schließlich Schritte hörte, wandte er sich um, in Erwartung Bruce zu sehen. Immerhin hatte er vielleicht noch vorbeikommen wollen, wenn er mit seinem Termin fertig war.  
Ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen als er Steve erkannte. Ein wütender Blick traf ihn und er sah zwischen ihm und Loki hin und her. Okay. Die Missbilligung war ziemlich eindeutig. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Asgardier, der sich plötzlich voll auf den Computerbildschirm zu konzentrieren schien, lief der Milliardär auf seinen Freund zu.  
„Hey, Cap. Alles in Ordnung?“, fing er mit einer üblichen Floskel an. Jede Menge sarkastischer Sprüche hatten ihm auf der Zunge gelegen, aber er hatte sich dafür entschieden seinen Freund nicht reizen zu wollen. Irgendwie machte es ihm schon fast Angst, wie Steve deutlich missgelaunt an ihm vorbei nach hinten starrte, wo der Außerirdische war. Erst als Tony eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, bekam er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Die Wut in seinem Blick war noch einen Moment zu sehen, bevor sie wegschmolz und sowas wie leichte Verwirrung widerspiegelte.  
„Ja. Ich weiß auch nicht. Tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte er sich schließlich. Tony musterte ihn besorgt. Dieser riesige Muskelberg vor ihm schien plötzlich alles andere als stark und mächtig. Eher als würde er jeden Moment bei einer falschen Bewegung in hunderte von Teilen zerbrechen. Was ging hier nur vor? Und warum zur Hölle weigerten sich alle etwas zu sagen?  
„Du weißt, wenn du ein Problem hast, kannst du mit uns reden, oder?“, erinnerte er seinen Freund daran, dass sie das für gewöhnlich taten. Normalerweise war Cap jemand, der damit auch kein Problem hatte, sondern eher ziemlich schnell Schwierigkeiten ansprach und aus dem Weg räumte. Für gewöhnlich ging er Tony damit auf die Nerven, nicht umgekehrt.  
„Es ist in Ordnung.“, log der Soldat nun stattdessen. Die Abweisung schmerzte Tony mehr als er jemals zugeben würde.  
„Steve, niemand kauft dir das ab.“ Tony nahm die Hand wieder runter von Steves Schulter. Er fühlte sich seltsam an das Gespräch vorhin mit Loki erinnert. „Seit Wochen behauptest du alles sei in Ordnung. Aber das ist es nicht. Seit Wochen.“, versuchte er zu ihm durchzudringen. Denn offenbar verstand er nicht, was für unglaubliche Sorgen seine Freunde sich inzwischen um ihn machten. Steve seufzte nur erschöpft. „Und es wird schlimmer.“, ergriff der Milliardär erneut das Wort. Am liebsten hätte er ihn gepackt und geschüttelt. Doch er war sich sicher, das würde auf seiner Seite lediglich lächerlich aussehen ohne einen Effekt auf den Koloss von einem Mann vor sich zu haben. „Du hast ein Glas gegen die Wand geschmissen und bist dann den halben Tag verschwunden gewesen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass du dich anschließend in deinem Zimmer eingesperrt und geweigert hast mit jemandem zu reden.“ Das Glas an sich war Tony völlig egal. Die Tatsache, dass Steve so unbeherrscht reagierte war das Problem. Steve war nie unbeherrscht. Das war eher etwas, womit Tony selbst sich rühmte.  
„Tony, können wir das nicht jetzt besprechen?“, bat Steve ihn. „Ich bin müde und eigentlich hier, um Loki einzusammeln.“  
Natürlich. Loki einsammeln. Er wollte schlafen gehen. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass es fast wieder zwei Uhr morgens war. Er versuchte die Abweisung nicht an sich heranzulassen. Es fühlte sich dennoch an, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen geboxt. Und er spürte, wie sich seine sarkastische Ader regte, die alles in der Luft zerreißen und ins Lächerliche ziehen wollte, was ihm weh tat. Doch er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das war nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür. Steve fühlte sich offensichtlich nicht gut. Es brachte nichts ihn nur noch weiter herunterzuziehen. Und vielleicht sollte er in dieser einen Sache mal zur Abwechslung der Erwachsene im Gespräch sein. Denn offensichtlich wollte Steve diese Rolle momentan nicht übernehmen.   
„Okay.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wie du willst.“   
Steve schritt ohne ein weiteres Wort vorbei, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Loki das Wort.  
„Ich werde heute nicht schlafen.“, sagte er. Er wirkte hochkonzentriert, wie er da am Bildschirm arbeitete.  
„Okay. Du kannst nachkommen, wenn du es dir anders überlegst.“, sagte Steve.  
„Werde ich nicht.“, entgegnete Loki mit einer Eiseskälte, dass sich Gänsehaut über Tonys ganzen Körper legte. Steve stand noch einen Moment da, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und drehte sich dann um. In dem Moment, als Steve dem Asgardier den Rücken zudrehte, sah dieser kurz hoch. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er wirkte… Tony wusste nicht genau, wie er es beschreiben sollte. Traurig? Verloren? Verletzt? Eine Mischung davon? Doch dann wandte Loki sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu und war wieder darauf konzentriert.  
Irritiert betrachtete Tony nun seinen Freund, der wütend -war das wütend? - seinen Blick erwiderte, dann zu Boden sah und mit mechanisch wirkenden Bewegungen schnurstracks den Raum verließ.  
WTF????  
Mit einem eben das aussagenden Blick drehte er sich zu Pepper um, die nicht weit vom Ausgang stand und von dem Soldaten komplett ignoriert worden war.  
Etwas hilflos sah er zurück zu Loki, der das gerade Geschehene meisterhaft zu ignorieren wusste.  
„Was ist hier los?“, meldete Pepper sich zu Wort, als sie an ihn herantrat. „Hat er was gesagt?“  
Tony schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich kriege von beiden nur die immer gleiche Antwort. Es sei alles in Ordnung.“ Seufzend zog er seine Freundin an sich heran. „Sie sollten wenigstens den Anstand haben mir zu sagen, dass es mich nichts angeht, anstatt mir ins Gesicht zu lügen.“  
„Tony, du bist voller Öl.“, beschwerte Pepper sich, versuchte aber nicht wirklich sich von ihm wegzuschieben. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bei dem sie sich nur noch einmal beschwerte, aber dennoch den Kopf nicht wegzog.  
„Sollen wir immer noch einfach abwarten?“, fragte er dann, ohne Pepper wieder loszulassen.  
„Nun, keiner von beiden reagiert positiv auf direkte Ansprache. Vielleicht lässt du das Thema erst einmal einfach fallen. Gib Loki etwas Zeit. Er ist niemand der einfach aus dem Nähkästchen plaudert. Er… brütet eher.“, überlegte Pepper. „Ich werde morgen noch mal versuchen mit Steve zu reden. Möglicherweise muss er einfach eine Nacht darüber Schlafen. Er redet eigentlich über seine Probleme.“  
Kurz beobachtete Tony wie Loki am Bildschirm einfach weiter herumtippte. Es brannte ihm unter den Fingernägeln ihn anzuspringen und aus ihm herauszuquetschen was dieses seltsame Theater sollte. Doch als Pepper ihm, bevor er etwas sagen oder tun konnte, sagte er sollte es dabei belassen, hielt er doch den Mund. Sie entschied, dass sie sich jetzt ebenfalls zurückziehen würden, wünschten Loki eine gute Nacht und ließen ihn dann alleine zurück im Workshop, nachdem er ihnen versichert hatte, dass er alleine zurechtkommen würde und nichts brauchte.  
Wenn er ehrlich war, erwartete er in der momentanen Situation ohnehin nicht, dass Loki mit der Sprache herausrückte.


	19. Chapter 19

Schweigend saß Steve in seinem Zimmer auf einem Stuhl am Bett und beobachtete Loki, der bewusstlos darin lag. Ihre Konfrontation mit Amora war nun etwa 2 Tage her und er war seitdem nicht wieder aufgewacht. Clint war vorhin wieder aus der SHIELD Klinik zurückgekommen und hatte ihnen erzählt was sich zugetragen hatte. Er war voller blauer Flecken, seine rechte Gesichtshälfte war aufgeschürft, überall hatte er kleinere Schnitt- und Schürwunden und er benutzte Krücken zum Laufen, aber laut den SHIELD Ärzten würden keine bleibenden Schäden bleiben. Eine Sache, die bei seinem Bein kaum zu glauben war, zumindest wenn man Clint glaubte, wie schlimm es zugerichtet worden war im Kampf. Außerdem müsste er ohnehin tot sein. Wenn Loki nicht aufgetaucht wäre, wäre er das auch. Vielleicht wären sie das alle.  
So viele Fragen schwirrten ihnen allen im Kopf herum. Wer ist diese Frau gewesen? Was hatte sie mit Bruce angestellt? Warum war sie überhaupt interessiert an ihnen? Woher wusste sie überhaupt von ihnen? Was hatte das alles mit Thor zu tun?  
Und natürlich fragten sie sich alle, was nun passieren würde. Loki hatte eindeutig mehr Macht gezeigt als sie ihm zugetraut hatten. Er hatte sich einfach mitten in die Stadt teleportiert! Aus dem Stark Tower heraus! Jarvis hatte ihnen berichtet, dass er einfach von einer Sekunde auf die andere aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er mit Pepper zusammengesessen hatte, verschwunden war. Das Auto hatte er mit einem Wink seines Handgelenks durch die Gegend geschleudert. Einfach so! Als wäre es ein Spielzeug gewesen. Und nicht zuletzt hatte er Clint nicht nur das Leben, sondern auch sein Bein gerettet. An die zur Schaustellung von knisternder Energie in Form von grün durch die Luft zuckenden Blitzen wollte er gar nicht erst denken. Wer wusste schon, was Loki damit alles anstellen konnte!  
Amora und Skurge waren nur wegen ihm verschwunden. Wenn man Clint glauben konnte, war diese Frau deutlich verängstigt gewesen. Sie hatten gesehen was sie tun konnte. Zumindest einen Teil davon. Was sagte das über Loki aus, wenn nur eine Drohung seinerseits reichte um sie von hier fliehen zu lassen.  
Seufzend beugte der Soldat sich vor und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Er rastete noch aus, wenn das so weiterging. Dieser Druck in seiner Brust war unerträglich. Er wusste nicht wo das herkam, aber wenn er Loki betrachtete, schien sich alles in ihm zusammenzuziehen.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, stand die Couch aus seinem Wohnbereich. Er hatte sie hier hereingequetscht, weil Tony und Pepper sich ebenfalls hauptsächlich hier aufhielten. Ursprünglich hatten beide Anstalten gemacht sich einfach mit ins Bett zu legen, aber Steve hatte das direkt unterbunden. Wenn Loki wieder um sich schlug, wollte er keinen der beiden direkt neben ihm zu liegen haben. Nun lagen seine beiden Freunde Arm in Arm schlafend auf der Couch.  
Tief durchatmend stand der Soldat auf. Etwas unschlüssig was er eigentlich tun wollte, setzte er sich an die Bettkante und streckte eine Hand nach Loki aus. Behutsam strich er ihm durch die schwarzen Haare und fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine Wange.  
Was ging nur in ihm vor? Was war ihm nur widerfahren?  
Als er seine Hand wieder zurückzog, zitterten seine Finger und sein Herzschlag war deutlich höher als normal. Er wusste nicht warum. Er hatte noch nie ungefährlicher auf ihn gewirkt. Warum schickte sein Körper dann trotzdem Adrenalin durch seine Adern?  
„Ist etwas passiert?“, hörte er Peppers Stimme. Er sah sie kurz an.  
„Nein.“, antwortete er leise und drehte sich so, dass er seine Freundin problemlos ansehen konnte. Sie hielt sich beim Gähnen die Hand vor den Mund. Dann sah sie ihn mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln an.  
„Er wird sicher bald wieder aufwachen.“, redete sie ihm gut zu. Und er verstand auch nicht wirklich woher seine Sorge kam. Als sie ihn aus der Militärstation befreit hatten, war er in einem deutlich schlimmeren Zustand gewesen. Das hier war im Vergleich gar nichts. Wahrscheinlich schlief er nur um seine Kräfte zu regenerieren oder Ähnliches. Aber diese nagende Panik in Steves Hinterkopf gab einfach keine Ruhe! Sie wussten auch nicht ob es etwas gab, das sie tun konnten. Er hatte ihnen nicht das Geringste erzählt. Sie wussten nicht mal ansatzweise was für Heilungsmechanismen sein Körper hatte. Oder wie sie einen bedrohlichen Zustand erkennen würden. Oder was überhaupt ein bedrohlicher Zustand bei ihm war! Was wenn er einfach starb, während sie um ihn herumsaßen?  
Erst als Pepper sich neben ihn setzte, merkte er überhaupt, dass sie von der Couch aufgestanden war. Sie ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie. „Keine Sorge.“, versicherte sie ihm lächelnd.  
Dankbar nickte er. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er musste aufhören sich solche Panik zu machen. Es half niemandem! Am allerwenigsten Loki.  
Pepper lehnte sich gegen ihn und zusammen saßen sie schweigend einige Zeit da, bevor sich die Tür öffnete und Natascha und Bruce jeweils ein Tablett mit Essen voll beladen tragend den Raum betraten. Hinter ihnen kam Clint mit einer Krücke bewaffnet hineingehumpelt.  
Tony wachte durch den ganzen Tumult auf. „Weißt du was das Schlimmste war, als du Loki auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht hast?“, fragte er in den Raum hinein und hatte sich bereits einen Teller von Nataschas Tablett geschnappt, noch bevor sie es auf dem Bett abgestellt hatte. „Du hast nicht gekocht.“, beantwortetet er seine Frage selbst und grinste Clint an, der sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen ließ und die Krücke genervt zu Boden schmiss. Natascha setzte sich neben ihn und drückte ihm einen vollen Teller in die Hände. „Sei nicht so missgelaunt. Es ist nur für zwei Wochen.“  
Augenrollend nahm der Scharfschütze sein Essen entgegen und schwieg.  
Schon bald hatten sich alle ihr Essen geschnappt und waren dabei sich zu unterhalten. Steve spürte wie der Druck in seinem Brustkorb immer weiter in den Hintergrund rückte, bis er ihn kaum noch wahrnahm. Bis spät in die Nacht saßen sie zusammen.  
Schließlich räumten Nat und Bruce wieder ab und nahmen das dreckige Geschirr auf den beiden Tabletts wieder mit. Clint saß noch eine Weile bei ihnen. Schweigend und Loki anstarrend. Er hatte sich Loki betreffend kaum geäußert, aber Steve hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr Scharfschütze nach den Ereignissen seine Meinung über den Außerirdischen überdachte. Erst als Pepper verkündete, dass sie gleich eine Konferenz mit Shanghai hatte, verließ er zusammen mit ihr das Zimmer. Tony beschäftigte sich mit einem StarkPad und Steve starrte eine Weile aus dem Fenster.  
Als er eine Bewegung vernahm, sah er zu Loki. Der Asgardier hatte seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, doch bevor Steve überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, ob das jetzt ein Albtraum war, oder nicht, riss er die Augen auf und saß senkrecht im Bett. Heftig atmend starrte er unfokussiert vor sich hin.  
Seit Loki bei ihm schlief, hatte er inzwischen manchmal solch normal wirkende Albträume. Er schrak von selbst nach kurzer Zeit auf oder ließ sich sehr leicht aufwecken, war dann auch nur kurze Zeit verwirrt, bevor er wieder wusste, wo er war. Nichts im Vergleich zu den massiven Panikattacken, die ihn immer noch heimsuchten, wenn man ihn aus diesen schon fast komartigen Albträumen wachrüttelte. Sie hatten es zwischendurch ausprobiert. Wenn Steve nicht da war, quälten sie ihn weiterhin.  
„Loki.“, sprach Steve ihn an und warf Tony einen warnenden Blick zu, als dieser sein StarkPad auf die Couch schmiss und sich dem Asgardier offensichtlich vor lauter Freude direkt an den Hals werfen wollte.  
Der Außerirdische drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig zur Seite und sah Steve direkt in die Augen. Er war offensichtlich verwirrt. Aber er war von alleine und nach kurzer Zeit aufgewacht, es würde also keine Panikattacke werden.  
Es dauerte kaum eine Sekunde, bis Steve die Erkenntnis sehen konnte. Loki erkannte ihn. Er wusste, wen er da vor sich hatte. Doch anstatt, dass ihn das beruhigte, trat sofort Angst in seine Augen und er schob sich im Bett weiter nach hinten, weg von Steve.   
Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Warum hatte er Angst? Das hatte sich doch erledigt. Steve spürte, wie sein Brustkorb sich zusammenzog, als wollte eine unsichtbare Kraft ihn zerquetschen. Unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte er in diese grünen Augen, die genauso starr seinen Blick erwiderten. Als erwarte Loki jeden Moment einen Angriff. Als erwarte er, dass Steve ihm weh tat.  
„Lokes?“, mischte Tony sich ein. Die Sorge in seiner Stimme war problemlos herauszuhören und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Asgardiers auf ihn. Als Loki ihn erkannte, huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln über die blassen Lippen.  
Steve spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust.  
Der Milliardär setzte sich aufs Bett und griff vorsichtig nach Loki. Steve war nicht im Stande zu intervenieren. Wie sich herausstellte war das auch nicht nötig. Loki musterte Tony kurz und ließ sich dann nach vorne gegen ihn fallen. Seine Stirn kam auf seiner Schulter zu liegen und der Milliardär schloss automatische seine Arme um den schmalen Körper.  
„Es ist alles gut.“, murmelte Tony gegen die schwarzen Haare und rückte näher an den anderen Mann heran.   
Ruckartig erhob Steve sich vom Bett, was ihm einen fragenden Blick des Milliardärs einbrachte. Aber er achtete nicht darauf. Sein gesamter Brustbereich schmerzte, jeder Atemzug war wie tausend kleine Stiche die ihn von innen quälten.  
Er verließ den Raum. Als die Tür hinter ihm zuglitt, ergriff er das erstbeste, das ihm in die Finger kam und schleuderte es mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Krachend zerschellte das Glas und Splitter verteilten sich auf dem Fußboden.  
„Captain Rogers, darf ich fragen, was vorgefallen ist?“, erklang Jarvis Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. Mit wild pochendem Herzen beugte Steve sich in der Küche über die Arbeitsfläche und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen darauf ab. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und in die Haare, starrte nach unten auf die Arbeitsplatte. Lodernde Wut braute sich in seinem Magen zusammen.  
„Captain Rogers?“, hakte die KI besorgt nach.  
Was war nur los mit ihm? Es war doch gar nichts passiert. Er war doch sonst nicht so unbeherrscht. Warum wollte er dann Tony gerade den Kopf abreißen!?  
„Captain Rogers?“  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Jarvis.“, sagte er schließlich, bloß damit er Ruhe gab.  
„Mit Verlaub, Captain, aber das entspricht wohl kaum der Wahrheit.“, wiedersprach ihm die KI.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe.“, verlangte Steve mit deutlich weniger Höflichkeit in seiner Stimme als sonst. Aber er wollte wirklich in Ruhe gelassen werden. Er wollte einfach einen Moment um durchzuatmen und rauszufinden, was da gerade mit ihm passierte.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich Dr. Banner aufwecken?“, schlug Jarivs dann hartnäckig vor.  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte Steve frustriet und wütend. Er warf einen Blick nach oben an die Decke, wie so häufig, wenn er es mit der KI zu tun hatte. Dann lief er einfach los. Er musste hier raus, bevor er explodierte. Schnell zog er sich seine Schuhe an und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Er ließ alles andere zurück. Er nahm weder seine Musik noch sein Handy oder Wasser mit. Er wollte einfach nur raus und in Ruhe gelassen werden!  
Die kühle Luft fühlte sich bei seinem erhitzten Gemüt wie eine Wohltat an. Er rannte in irgendeine Richtung los, ohne auf den Weg zu achten. Einfach nur weg. Als könnte er dem ganzen Irrsinn davonlaufen. Irgendwann hatte Steve sich soweit beruhigt, dass er sich langsam wie ein Idiot wegen seiner Reaktion vorkam. Es war überhaupt nichts passiert, das ihn hätte wütend werden lassen sollen. Gar nichts. Und dann hatte er auch noch Jarvis angefaucht. Und war ohne Möglichkeit ihn zu kontaktieren abgehauen.  
Inzwischen hätte der Soldat sich dafür am liebsten in den Hintern getreten. Mit schweren Schuldgefühlen rannte er wieder zurück zum Stark Tower. Jarvis ließ ihn ohne Kommentar hinein.  
„Hey, Jarvis. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen für vorhin.“, sprach er seinen Wutausbruch an, als er im Fahrstuhl hochfuhr.  
„Es besteht kein Grund für Entschuldigungen, Captain Rogers.“, entgegnete die KI.  
„Doch. Das tut es. Ich weiß nicht, was da los war. Es tut mir leid.“  
„Ich gestehe den Hintergrund nicht zu verstehen, aber wenn es Sie beruhigt, akzeptiere ich die Entschuldigung.“  
Grinsend sah Steve nach oben an die Fahrstuhldecke. Er hatte das Bedürfnis Jarvis auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Das war leider ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.  
Auf der Gemeinschaftsetage stieg er aus und lief zum Kühlschrank. Er brauchte unbedingt etwas zu trinken. Er öffnete die Flasche sofort und trank ein paar kräftige Schlucke draus. Als er sich umdrehte, ließ er die Flasche beinahe fallen.  
Loki stand im Wohnbereich an der verschlossenen Terrassentür und starrte hinaus. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Einfach wieder verschwinden? Hatte Loki ihn bemerkt? Ignorierte er ihn einfach? Würde Steve sich nur weiter lächerlich machen, wenn er versuchte unbemerkt abzuhauen? Würde Loki ihn wieder so angsterfüllt ansehen?  
Bei der Erinnerung schien sich Steve der Magen umzudrehen.  
Kurz fragte er sich, ob Jarvis ihn mit Absicht hier rausgelassen hatte. Oder zumindest ob er ihm mit Absicht nicht gesagt hatte, dass Loki hier war. Nervös biss der Soldat sich auf die Unterlippe. Es war sonst niemand hier.  
Dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Es brachte nichts davonzulaufen. Sicherheitshalber stellte er die Flasche auf dem Tresen ab, bevor er auf Loki zuging. Besser er hatte nichts Zerbrechliches in der Hand. Nervosität breitete sich in ihm aus.  
„Hey.“, machte er auf sich aufmerksam. Der Außerirdische drehte den Kopf kurz in seine Richtung und nickte ihm zu.  
„Captain.“, begrüßte er ihn, dann sah er wieder hinaus. Und der nächste Schlag in seine Magengegend. Dieser verdammte Titel! Immerhin wich Loki nicht vor ihm zurück und Angst schien er auch nicht zu haben.  
„Würdest du gerne auf die Terrasse?“, fragte Steve in Ermangelung einer Idee, was er sonst sagen sollte.  
Ein fragender Blick traf ihn. „Jarvis erklärte mir, ich hätte nicht die Erlaubnis Fenster oder Türen nach draußen zu öffnen.“, sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue an.  
„Nun, das war eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Wir dachten du könntest während einer Panikattacke runterstürzen…“, erklärte er. Lokis stechender Blick ließ ihn sich unwohl fühlen. „Jarvis, sei so gut und entriegele die Tür.“ Er hatte sich immerhin ja auch rausteleportiert. Was machte so eine Glastür dann noch für einen Unterschied? Was machten Wände da noch für einen Unterschied?  
Ohne Kommentar glitt die Tür auf. Ein Luftzug fuhr an ihnen vorbei und brachte New Yorks gedämpfte Geräusche mit sich. Misstrauisch sah Loki ihn an. Als erwarte er irgendeinen Trick dahinter. Doch dann, trat er hinaus und sah nach unten auf die Straße, wo sich hunderte von Leuten tummelten. Es sah fast seltsam aus, wie das Gelände um den StarkTower wegen der Einlasskontrollen so viel leerer war.  
Steve stellte sich einen Meter entfernt neben ihn. Er lehnte sich an das Geländer und beobachtete, wie der Asgardier seinen Blick über die Stadt schweifen ließ, bevor er ihn nach oben richtete und die Augen schloss. Er drehte sich der Sonne entgegen, sodass sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht schien. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf den blassen Lippen aus, als ein Windstoß ihn erfasste und an seiner Kleidung zerrte. Die schwarzen Haare umwirbelten das fein geschnittene Gesicht des Mannes und er atmete tief ein.  
Völlig erstarrt betrachtete Steve das Bild, welches sich ihm bot. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, jemals etwas derart Schönes beobachtet zu haben.  
Dann traf es ihn wie ein Donnerschlag. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Antwort war direkt vor ihm gewesen. Die ganze Zeit. Die Antwort darauf, warum er sich in Lokis Nähe so seltsam fühlte. Warum ihm beim Anblick der ganzen Panik schlecht wurde. Wieso er missgelaunt war, wenn Tony dermaßen an ihm klebte. Sein rapider Herzschlag. Die Adrenalinausschüttung. Seine Nervosität. Sein immer wieder aussetzendes Gehirn, das ihn wie einen kompletten Idioten aussehen ließ.  
Es war so klar. Wie hatte er das nicht eher bemerkt!?  
Loki öffnete seine Augen wieder und richtete den Blick auf ihn. Diese tief grünen, wunderschönen Augen musterten ihn fragend.  
In seinem Kopf fragte Steve sich, was passieren würde, wenn er Loki jetzt einfach gegen das Geländer drängen und ihn küssen würde. Würde der Asgardier ihn von hier oben in die Tiefe werfen?  
Nervös biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Captain?“, riss ihn dann Lokis Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wollte er seine Fantasie in die Tat umsetzen. Glücklicherweise nahm sein Gehirn diesmal schnell seine Arbeit wieder auf. Erschrocken von sich selbst wich der Soldat zurück.  
Irritiert legte der Außerirdische seinen Kopf etwas schief. „Fühlt Ihr Euch nicht wohl, Captain?“, fragte er.  
Und wie er sich nicht wohl fühlte! Die Tatsache, dass er ihn immer wieder Captain nannte, trug nicht gerade zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei! Ohne ein Wort, drehte Steve sich um und verließ fluchtartig die Terrasse. Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein! Das war nicht gut! Das war sowas von nicht gut!!!  
Als die Tür seines Appartements sich hinter ihm schloss, schlug sein Herz so schnell, dass er das Gefühl hatte es würde ihm aus der Brust springen. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und rutschte daran langsam zu Boden, wo er die Beine anzog und seine Stirn auf den Knien platzierte. Wie hatte er es nur geschafft sich in diesen Mist hineinzumanövrieren?  
Er verweilte in dieser Position und ignorierte Jarvis erneuten Versuch rauszufinden, was nicht stimmte. Diesmal jedoch blieb er höflich dabei. Als Tony später an seine Tür klopfte, ließ er ihn nicht rein und sagte ihm, er solle verschwinden. Er konnte jetzt mit niemandem reden. Erst recht nicht mit Tony. Pepper versuchte es später genauso erfolglos.  
Als es dunkel wurde, dämmerte Steve schließlich, dass er sich nicht ewig verkriechen konnte. Schon alleine deshalb nicht, weil Loki sich ansonsten wieder mit Albträumen auseinanderzusetzen hätte. Wie sollte er denn jetzt noch die ganze Nacht neben ihm liegen und ruhig bleiben? Das würde doch katastrophal enden! Wenn er es ihm gestand, würde Loki dann vielleicht auch von seiner Seite aus ablehnen bei ihm zu schlafen. Er könnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Was sollte er denn jetzt nur tun?  
Letztendlich stand er auf, richtete seine Kleidung und beschloss duschen zu gehen, bevor er mit Loki sprach. Er stank nach Schweiß.  
Zwanzig Minuten später betrat er den Workshop. Pepper saß am Schreibtisch und sah von ihrer Arbeit am Laptop auf. Er mied ihren Blick.  
Tony und Loki standen vor dem hochgefahrenen Schutzglas. Dahinter schmorte eine Iron Man Rüstung auf dem Boden vor sich hin und zuckte noch hin und wieder. Beide lachten zusammen, während sie sich über technische Details unterhielten und immer wieder hinsahen, wenn der Anzug gerade wieder zischende oder knallende Geräusche von sich gab.  
Und da war sie wieder. Die Eifersucht. Er wusste jetzt immerhin wie er das Gefühl nennen musste, das ihn überkam, wenn er die beiden so eng aneinanderkleben sah. Wenn er Lokis Lächeln sah und sein Lachen hörte. Die beide ganz alleine für Tony bestimmt waren.  
Als Steve nähertrat, drehten sich beide ihm zu. Der Asgardier bedachte ihn nur mit einem neutralen Blick, bevor er sich nicht weiter um seine Anwesenheit kümmerte. Anders so Tony, der ihm besorgt entgegenkam.  
„Hey, Cap. Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er und musterte ihn. Er legte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ab und Steve unterdrückte das Bedürfnis sie hinunterzuschlagen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sein Freund nichts dafürkonnte. Außerdem lief ohnehin nichts zwischen den beiden. Tony hatte Pepper und er würde sie niemals hintergehen. Vielleicht war es einfach nur, dass er wusste, das Tony mit einem männlichen Partner im Bett keine Probleme hatte. Er hatte oft genug erzählt wie egal das Geschlecht war. Und manchmal hatte es ja schon so ausgesehen, als würde er Loki mit seinen Blicken ausziehen. So attraktiv wie Loki inzwischen aussah, wunderte ihn das nicht.  
Schnell verdrängte Steve diesen Gedankengang. Das war gerade völlig Fehl am Platz. „Ja. Ich weiß auch nicht. Tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte er sich.  
Tony sah ihn einige Sekunden an. „Du weißt, wenn du ein Problem hast, kannst du mit uns reden, oder?“ Die Sorge in Tonys Augen war beinahe zum Heulen und brachte Steve dazu sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen zu entwickeln wegen seiner negativen Gefühle ihm gegenüber.  
„Es ist in Ordnung.“, versicherte er ihm.  
„Steve, niemand kauft dir das ab.“, sagte Tony und nahm seine Hand herunter. „Seit Wochen behauptest du alles sei in Ordnung. Aber das ist es nicht. Seit Wochen.“  
Resignierend seufzte der Soldat. Was sollte er dazu sagen. Jetzt hatte er das auch verstanden. Aber er würde den Teufel tun das mit jemandem zu besprechen.  
„Und es wird schlimmer.“, fuhr Tony fort. „Du hast ein Glas gegen die Wand geschmissen und bist dann den halben Tag verschwunden gewesen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass du dich anschließend in deinem Zimmer eingesperrt und geweigert hast mit jemandem zu reden.“  
Wenn Tony das so aufzählte, klang das ziemlich übel. Und es klang so gar nicht nach ihm. Er musste sich dringend zusammenreißen.  
„Tony, können wir das nicht jetzt besprechen?“, bat er seinen Freund. Es war offensichtlich eine Abfuhr. Wie auch die Male davor. „Ich bin müde und eigentlich hier, um Loki einzusammeln.“  
Tony presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Okay.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wie du willst.“ Der verletzte Ausdruck in Tonys Gesicht ließ sein schlechtes Gewissen noch anwachsen. Aber es würde vorbeigehen und irgendwann würde er Tony davon erzählen und sie würden sich totlachen über diese dämliche Situation. Nur eben nicht jetzt.  
Er schritt an dem Milliardär vorbei und auf Loki zu. Doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, ergriff dieser das Wort. „Ich werde heute nicht schlafen.“, informierte er ihn ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er verschob irgendwelche Gleichungen auf dem Bildschirm und gab irgendetwas auf der Tastatur ein. Steve hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was er da tat.  
„Okay. Du kannst nachkommen, wenn du es dir anders überlegst.“, sagte Steve.  
„Werde ich nicht.“, entgegnete Loki in einem sehr finalen Tonfall und mit voller Konzentration auf seine Arbeit.  
Steve wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Kurz beobachtete er den anderen Mann noch wie er gekonnt irgendwelche Modelle erstellte, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Als würde er genau hierhin gehören. Zwischen die ganze Technik, in den Workshop. Mit Tony. Und da meldete sich seine Eifersucht wieder zu Wort. Das war doch nicht zum Aushalten!  
Doch was genau erwartete Steve eigentlich? Was genau sollte jemand so brillantes wie Loki in ihm sehen? In einem dummen Soldaten, der kaum zu mehr fähig war als blind Befehle auszuführen? In jemandem, der nur etwas Besonderes war, weil brillante Leute wie Howard Stark ihn dazu gemacht hatten?  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Steve sich um, bemerkte den irritierten Blick, den Tony ihm zuwarf, ignorierte das und verließ den Raum wieder. Absichtlich sah er nicht noch einmal in Peppers Richtung. Er wollte nicht sehen wie verletzt sie von seinem Verhalten war.  
Er schlief eher schlecht die Nacht über. Er hatte wirre Träume, an die er sich nach dem Aufwachen nicht mehr erinnern konnte. War wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Außerdem vermisste er Loki. Er hatte sich an seine Anwesenheit nachts gewöhnt.  
Am nächsten Morgen ging er früh nach oben in die Küche um zu frühstücken und verzog sich in dem Moment wieder als Tony mit Loki und Pepper eintraf. Er ignorierte Clints Mittagessen, weil er wusste, dass die anderen da sein würden. Schließlich verzog er sich für den Rest des Tages nach draußen, weil er nicht in die Situation kommen wollte Clints Abendessen ebenfalls zu ignorieren, falls er eins zubereiten würde. Erst in der Nacht kam er zurück und entschied sich dagegen Loki abzuholen, als Jarvis ihm sagte, er sei mal wieder mit Tony im Workshop. Er war so gut wie immer mit Tony im Workshop! Das war davor nicht anders gewesen.  
Stattdessen ließ er ihm über Jarvis ausrichten, dass er jetzt schlafen gehen würde. Das war ein Bruch mit ihrer bisherigen Vorgehensweise. Steve hatte ihn immer persönlich abgeholt. Egal wo er sich gerade aufhielt. Normalerweise war er es ja auch, der müde wurde. Es schien eher, dass Loki bloß die Möglichkeit wahrnahm unproblematischen Schlaf zu bekommen.  
Prompt bekam Steve wieder die Information, dass der Asgardier nicht plante heute zu schlafen.  
Kurz packte Steve die Panik. Hatte Loki sich zusammengereimt, was mit ihm los war? Zutrauen würde er es ihm.  
Er führte seine ausweichende Art am nächsten Tag fort. Morgens verließ er den Tower und kam erst spät zurück. Doch diesmal war er nicht so unkontrolliert dumm wie beim ersten Mal. Er nahm sein Handy immer mit, schaltete aber das GPS aus, damit Jarvis ihn nicht lokalisieren konnte. Er wusste, dass es gegen die Privatsphäreeinstellungen war dann dennoch seinen Standort zu ermitteln. Er konnte sich also gefahrlos in der Nähe des Towers aufhalten, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass seine Mannschaft plötzlich vor ihm stand. Und gleichzeitig war er erreichbar, falls etwas sein sollte.  
Loki weigerte sich weiterhin schlafen zu gehen. Er sah den Außerirdischen nicht an diesem Tag gar nicht und wenn einer seiner Freunde versuchte mit ihm zu reden, ließ er ihn einfach nicht rein und bat darum in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde so ein Verhalten nicht lange dulden würden, bevor sie ihm sehr aufdringlich auf die Pelle rücken würden.  
Wie befürchtet lauerten ihm Natascha und Clint am nächsten Tag im Flur auf. Bevor er seine Situation überhaupt richtig erfasst hatte, hatten die beiden ihm bereits die Zusage abgerungen mit ihnen zu trainieren. Woraufhin er sich die nächsten Stunden im Fitnessraum mit ihnen aufhielt und versuchte nicht allzu seltsam zu wirken. Es half tatsächlich dabei seinen Kopf etwas frei zu bekommen und er war den beiden Agenten dankbar, dass sie sein seltsames Verhalten nicht ansprachen. Doch als sie in die Umkleideräume zurückgingen, blieb Clint bei ihm anstatt wie sonst mit seiner Partnerin zu verschwinden.  
Wie selbstverständlich fuhren sie anschließend zusammen in die Gemeinschaftsetage, wo sie ihren Wasserhaushalt wieder auffüllten, der Scharfschütze anfing zu kochen und Natascha sich mit Steve unterhielt. Steve spielte nervös mit seinem Wasserglas herum. Er wusste, dass Jarvis den anderen bereits Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass Essen zubereitet wurde und es dauerte sicher nur ein paar Minuten, bis sie hier auftauchten.  
Wie erwartet hörte er kurze Zeit später die Fahrstuhltüren aufgleiten. Das Stimmengewirr verriet ihm noch bevor sie um die Ecke bogen, wer da angekommen war. Offenbar versuchten Tony und Bruce jemandem zu erklären wie Schach funktionierte. Steve war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Pepper, deren klackernde Schuhe ihre Anwesenheit verrieten, das Spiel kannte.  
Als sie ihn erblickten, stockte Tony in seiner Erklärung.  
„Guten Morgen.“, rief Pepper dann fröhlich in den Raum hinein und sah auch zu den beiden Agenten, die den Gruß etwas weniger enthusiastisch erwiderten. Steve hatte damit zu tun Loki anzustarren, der zwischen dem Milliardär und dem Wissenschaftler stand und seinen Blick erwiderte. Man sah ihm die drei Tage ohne Schlaf nicht an. Es schien noch kein Problem für ihn darzustellen.  
Pepper sorgte dafür, dass die kleine Gruppe sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und auf die Hocker niederließ -Loki begrüßte Natascha wie immer äußerst höflich - wobei Tony es offensichtlich darauf anlegte neben Steve zu sitzen. Steve musste seinen Blick von Lokis schlanker Gestalt fast gewaltsam wieder losreißen. Er sollte ihn definitiv nicht derart anstarren. Sein Herz hämmerte so stark gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass er fast befürchtete die anderen könnten es hören.  
Pepper kurbelte ein unverfängliches Gespräch an, woran sich jeder beteiligte, bis auf Steve, der nur immer wieder fragende Blicke zugeworfen bekam. Lediglich Loki schien ihn komplett zu ignorieren. Steve fixierte schließlich den Tresen vor seiner Nase. Er versuchte zu ignorieren, wie Tony immer wieder irgendwelche Situationen ausnutzte um den Asgardier zu berühren und wie dieser darauf in der Regel mit einem Lächeln reagierte. Als Loki schließlich in Tonys Lachen mit einstimmte, klirrte es plötzlich. Sofort erstarb die Unterhaltung.  
„Steve?“, ergriff Bruce das Wort. Der Soldat sah auf. Er hatte sein Glas zerdrückt. Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! So viel dazu, dass er sich möglichst unauffällig verhalten wollte.  
„Ich…“, fing der Soldat an und entspannte seine Hand wieder. Blut sickerte aus ein paar Schnitten. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe wohl zu fest zugepackt.“, entschuldigte er sich und stand auf um das Glas zu beseitigen. Er spürte jeden einzelnen Blick auf sich ruhen. Selbst Clint hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und musterte ihn fragend. Er ignorierte es. Oder zumindest versuchte er das. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er geradezu panische Angst, dass einer seiner Freunde plötzlich auf den Trichter kam, was mit ihm los war. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn Natascha ihn ohnehin längst durchschaut hätte. Die einzige Person von der er sich sicher war, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, war Tony. Immerhin würde der Milliardär keine Gelegenheit auslassen um Steve damit zu reizen.  
Schnell beseitigte der Soldat sein Chaos ohne hochzusehen.  
„Steve…“, sprach Pepper ihn an.  
„Ich schätze, ich bin noch nicht ausgelastet.“, unterbrach der Soldat die Frau direkt. Er wollte nicht hören, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Er wollte nicht lügen müssen um aus der Sache wieder herauszukommen. „Ich gehe noch eine Runde joggen.“ Damit umrundete er den Tresen und schritt zielstrebig auf die Tür zum Treppenhaus zu. Er hörte Pepper nach ihm rufen und reagierte nicht darauf. Innerlich schalt er sich einen Idioten. Es ging ja wohl kaum noch auffälliger!  
Das Gemurmel hinter ihm war nicht zu überhören und er machte, dass er die Treppen herunterkam. Schnell schnappte er sich sein Handy aus seinem Zimmer, bevor er nach draußen verschwand, das GPS erneut abstellte und einfach losrannte. Letztendlich kam er am späten Nachmittag im Central Park zum Stehen, setzte sich auf eine Parkbank und starrte vor sich hin, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing. Mehrmals wimmelte er sein Team am Telefon ab. Er ließ noch nicht einmal bei Loki anfragen, ob dieser schlafen gehen wollte. Es war eh nicht nötig. Der Asgardier würde es ohnehin nicht wollen.  
Wie hatte er es bloß geschafft sich in diesen Mist hineinzumanövrieren? Er war keine Person, die sich leicht verliebte. Aber offenbar hatte er einen Hang dazu sich diejenigen auszusuchen, die unerreichbar für ihn waren. Schon bei Peggy war es komplett vergeblich gewesen. Erst als er das Serum bekommen und sich völlig verändert hatte, war es ihm möglich gewesen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Was würde es brauchen, um die Aufmerksamkeit eines unsterblichen, asgardischen Gottes zu bekommen? Mit einem deutlich überdurchschnittlichen IQ wie Tony oder Bruce konnte er definitiv nicht dienen. Ebenso wenig mit einer so gutmütig einnehmenden Präsenz, wie sie Pepper ausstrahlte.  
Loki mochte ihn nicht einmal besonders. Warum auch immer er es schaffte ihn beim Schlafen zu beruhigen, fragte er sich ohnehin von Beginn an.  
Erst mitten in der Nacht, ging Steve zurück zum Tower. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass ihm niemand auflauerte, als er seinen Flur betrat. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und erschöpft, wie selten zuvor.  
Die nächsten Tage führte er diese Taktik fort. Sobald Loki den Raum betrat, murmelte Steve eine Entschuldigung und verschwand. Er führte keine Unterhaltung über ihn und wollte auch nichts hören. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er außerhalb des Towers. Er musste einfach abwarten, bis es vorbei war. Und hoffen, dass es nicht so lange dauerte.  
Nach einer Woche jedoch, entschied Steve sich trotzdem mit Loki zu reden. Es konnte so nicht weitergehen. Die Toleranz für Schlafmangel war bei Asgardiern ganz offensichtlich deutlich höher als bei Menschen, aber es fing an ihm Sorgen zu machen. Wenn er jemanden verletzte, wäre das unerträglich.  
Als er diesmal den Workshop betrat, saß der Asgardier mit Tony an einem der Arbeitstische und diskutierte einen Schaltplan, der vor ihnen lag. Loki war sofort anzusehen, wie müde er war. Seine Augen waren von roten Äderchen durchsetzt und die dunklen Ringe darunter waren deutlich zu sehen. Dum-E fuhr aus irgendwelchen Gründen aufgeregt um den Arbeitstisch im Kreis, während U das gleiche in die entgegengesetzte Richtung tat. Hatten die beiden sich schon immer so seltsam aufgeführt?  
Tony sah hoch, als er den Raum betrat. Loki schien ihn erneut zu ignorieren.  
„Wir wollten ohnehin gerade Schluss machen.“, sagte der Milliardär und stand auf. Lokis skeptischer Blick auf den Milliardär machte jedem klar, dass das definitiv nicht der Fall war. Doch er sagte nichts, stützte sich am Tisch ab und drückte sich in die Höhe. Er blieb einen Moment stehen, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte. Steve erkannte wie schwer ihm das fiel. Er hatte es oft genug gesehen.  
„Loki.“, sprach er ihn an, als er wortlos an ihm vorbeiging.  
„Nein.“, kam es sofort von ihm zurück und er lief schnurstracks auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Als er dem Asgardier hinterher wollte, hielt Tony ihn auf.  
„Einen Moment, Steve.“, er griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest.  
Ungeduldig drehte der Soldat sich zu seinem Freund um mit der Absicht ihn direkt abblitzen zu lassen. Er war ziemlich gut in letzter Zeit darin geworden.  
„Warum verabscheust du ihn auf einmal?“, fragte Tony in einem ernsten Tonfall, und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen.  
„Wovon redest du?“, wollte Steve verdattert wissen.  
„Er hat schon wieder versucht mich davon zu überzeugen ihn einfach zu ignorieren, wenn er Albträume hat.“, fing Tony an und seufzte. In einer müden Geste fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Seine Hand fiel von Steves Arm ab. Er wusste, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes hatte. „Offenbar ist er der Ansicht, du würdest ihn verabscheuen. Was der Grund ist, dass er nicht mehr bei dir schlafen will.“  
Völlig unverständlich starrte Steve den anderen Mann an. Abscheu war praktisch das genau Gegenteil dessen, was er empfand, wenn er Loki ansah.  
Tony musterte ihn sehr genau. „Nun, was auch immer es dann ist, klär das mit ihm. Er hält das nicht mehr lange durch. Und so wie du aussiehst, tut es dir auch nicht gut.“, sagte er dann.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte Steve dem Asgardier. Als er an die Tür klopfte, informierte Jarvis ihn, dass Loki ihn nicht sehen wollte. Das war zu erwarten gewesen.  
„Loki! Das ist doch lächerlich! Ich verabscheue dich nicht! Lass mich rein!“, rief er der Tür entgegen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, doch dann glitt die Tür zur Seite. Der Asgardier sah ihn mit einem herausfordernden Blick an, trat aber zurück, um ihn einzulassen. „Wie ich sehen, konnte Tony seinen Mund nicht halten.“, kommentierte er und lief zurück in Richtung der Fenster.  
„Wie kommst du überhaupt auf diese Idee?“, wollte Steve wissen. Er blieb zwei Meter hinter ihm stehen.  
„Wie könnte ich nicht?“, entgegnete der Mann und drehte sich um. Sein Blick spießte ihn geradezu auf. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ihr habt von Anfang an eine deutliche Abneigung gegen mich gehegt. Erst recht, wenn ich Euren Freunden zu nahekam. Nach Amora ist es in Abscheu umgeschlagen. Ihr ertragt es noch nicht einmal mehr im gleichen Raum mit mir zu sein. Ich kann Euch das nicht verübeln, Captain. Ich werde euch nicht auch noch bei Eurer Nachtruhe mit meiner Anwesenheit behelligen.“, führte er weiter aus und trat in einem kurzen Ausbruch an Wut gegen den Sessel neben sich, welcher einen Meter über den Boden weiterrutschte. Man sah der schmalen Gestalt des Außerirdischen seine Kraft wirklich nicht an.  
Verdattert starrte Steve ihn an. Wovon redete er da? Zugegeben, Loki hatte ihn nicht so schnell für sich gewonnen, wie Tony, aber er würde nicht sagen, dass er sowas wie eine Abneigung ihm gegenüber gefühlt hatte. Er hatte ja selbst erst vor einer Woche begriffen, was das für Gefühle waren, die er mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Aber Abscheu? Wie kam er auf Abscheu!?  
„Loki.“, fing er an, wusste aber nicht wirklich, was er sagen wollte. Was könnte er ihm erzählen, ohne dass er riskierte, dass der Asgardier sich weiterhin weigerte zu schlafen. Nur dann eben aus anderen Gründen. Der Wahrheit nämlich.  
„Ihr müsst es nicht erklären, Captain.“, ergriff Loki erneut das Wort. Es klang, als gäbe er sich geschlagen. „Eigentlich verstehe ich das.“ Sein Blick fiel zu Boden und plötzlich schien der Mann einfach nur mit seinen Kräften am Ende. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und strich sich die Haare nach hinten.  
Steve konnte sich kaum davon abhalten einfach die Distanz zu überwinden, ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen und an sich zu drücken.  
„Eifersucht.“, sagte er schließlich.  
Mit einem irritierten Blick sah Loki wieder hoch. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, wusste offensichtlich nicht, was Steve ihm damit sagen wollte.  
„Ich bin eifersüchtig. Wenn ich dich mit Tony zusammen sehe.“, fügte er dann noch hinzu. Nervös nestelte er am Ärmel seines Shirts herum und versuchte sich nicht von seinem dröhnenden Herzschlag verrücktmachen zu lassen. „Ich denke, das hast du mit Abneigung und Abscheu verwechselt.“  
Einen Moment blieb es still, als der Asgardier darüber nachzudenken schien. „Wieso ist die Lady Virginia kein Problem?“, fragte er dann und verwirrte Steve komplett. Warum war Pepper denn jetzt wichtig? Zugegeben, auch sie hatte einen guten Draht zu ihm, aber im Vergleich zu Tony war sie doch kaum erwähnenswert. Er verbrachte Tage mit Tony auf engstem Raum im Workshop. Er lächelte ihn an und weiterhin nur ihn! Er hatte keinerlei Probleme damit, egal wie nahe er ihm kam. Und wie lange er an ihm klebte.  
„Was hat Pepper damit zu tun?“, hakte er also verunsichert nach und musterte den Außerirdischen. Seine Frage schien Loki wiederum nicht einzuleuchten. Er schwieg. Steve schwieg. Sie sahen sich nur gegenseitig an.  
Dann dämmerte es dem Soldaten.  
„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf dich, sondern auf Tony.“, erklärte er und spürte wie seine Ohren heiß wurden. Es folgte Stille.  
Loki starrte ihn an. Blinzelte mehrfach. Offenbar brauchte er einen Moment.  
„Oh… was!?“, war seine erste Reaktion und Erstaunen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Ungläubig starrte er den Soldaten schließlich an.  
„Ich weiß. Es ist völlig unangebracht. Die Situation ist kompliziert genug.“, sprach Steve weiter und wandte seinen Blick von Loki ab und auf den Boden vor ihn. Er schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln. Er musste das hier jetzt durchziehen. Um es sich anders zu überlegen, war es eh zu spät. „Hör zu. Du hast dich bisher äußerst anständig verhalten. Ich hoffe also, dass du das Thema einfach fallen lässt und nicht versuchst mich damit zu reizen. In welcher Form auch immer. Was unser nächtliches Arrangement angeht, ich verspreche dir, ich würde das niemals ausnutzen und mich dir unangebracht zu nähern.“  
Lokis musternder Blick ließ Steves gesamte Haut kribbeln. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er durchleuchtet und beurteilt werden.  
„Bedauerlich.“, sagte er schließlich. Wie bitte? Bedauerlich? „Doch natürlich akzeptiere und respektiere ich diese Entscheidung. Die politischen Wellen, die eine romantische Involvierung jeglicher Art mit mir schlagen würden, sind aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen zu vermeiden. Ich werde das also nie wieder ansprechen und Distanz wahren. Ich bitte um Verzeihung diese Situation durch meine Fehlinterpretation zu einer solchen Eskalation gebracht zu haben.“  
Unsicher starrte Steve den anderen Mann an. „Was soll das heißen?“  
„Ich verstehe die direkte Ablehnung einer romantischen Involvierung und werde mich zurückhalten.“, fasste Loki zusammen.  
„Das… meine ich nicht. Du sagtest `bedauerlich´.“  
Loki hob etwas überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte, mein Verhalten sei offensichtlich gewesen.“, antwortete er und musterte Steve erneut. „Nun, ich denke, in diesem Fall ist es nur fair die Situation aufzuklären.“ Er wartete erneut ein paar Sekunden in denen Steve ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Hörte er hier das, was er glaubte zu hören? Oder war das nur Wunschdenken? „Ihr seid ein äußerst attraktiver Mann, Captain. Auch meine Gedanken wanderten zuweilen in eine politisch desaströse Richtung. Wie Euch sicher aufgefallen ist, konnte ich mich unter erhöhtem psychischem Druck nur schwer zurückhalten. Ich werde natürlich versuchen mich zu beherrschen.“  
Steve merkte erst jetzt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Seine Gedanken rasten. Verstand er das richtig? War Loki tatsächlich an ihm interessiert? Und redete er sich da gerade selbst aus dieser Idee heraus? Bloß nicht!  
„Nein.“, sagte er völlig zusammenhanglos und erntete einen fragenden Blick. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das will.“, fügte er noch hinzu. Langsam trat er näher. Lokis Blick drückte Verwirrung aus, aber er wich nicht zurück. Vorsichtig hob Steve seine rechte Hand an und legte sie Loki an die Wange. Sachte stich er mit dem Daumen darüber und fuhr dann seitlich mit den Fingern zwischen die dichten schwarzen Strähnen.  
„Captain?“, fragte Loki deutlich verunsichert. „Ich dachte…“  
„Hör auf mich so zu nennen.“, murmelte Steve bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und seine Lippen auf Lokis legte. Das sprichwörtliche Feuerwerk explodierte in seinem Magen. Sternchen tanzten hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich jemals so glücklich gefühlt hatte, wie in diesem Moment. Erst als er spürte, wie angespannt Loki war, lehnte er sich wieder zurück und öffnete die Augen.  
Völlig verdattert wurde er von grünen Augen angestarrt. Es verunsicherte ihn sofort. Hatte er doch etwas komplett falsch verstanden? Drängte er sich ihm ohne jegliche Berechtigung auf?  
Er lehnte sich noch weiter zurück und löste seine Hand aus den dunklen Haaren. „Es tut mit leid. Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen.“, entschuldigte er sich, senkte den Blick und machte Anstalten zurückzutreten, als zwei Hände sich an seine Hüften legten und ihn davon abhielten. Als er wieder hochsah, war der verunsicherte Gesichtsausdruck einem amüsierten gewichen. „Oh, ich hoffe doch sehr, Ihr wolltet mich zumindest ein wenig bedrängen. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob ich mich jetzt noch zurückhalten können werde.“ Das laszive Grinsen auf Lokis Lippen ließ Steves Fantasie in deutlich jugendgefährdende Richtung wandern.  
Erleichtert grinste er, als er sich wieder vorbeugte und seine Lippen erneut auf Lokis legte. Diesmal wurde der Kuss erwidert und Steve traute sich wieder seine Hände an das schmale Gesicht zu legen und seine Finger in den weichen Strähnen zu vergraben. Loki machte einen halben Schritt nach hinten, sodass er nun gegen das Fenster lehnte und zog Steve dabei mit sich.  
Wie ausgehungert fiel der Soldat über ihn her, drückte ihn gegen das Fenster und presste seinen Körper gegen den des anderen Mannes. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie sehr er sich danach gesehnt hatte. Wie sehr er das gewollt hatte. Wie hatte er es nur in Lokis Nähe ausgehalten ohne ihn gegen die nächste Wand zu drücken? Wie konnte es sein, dass er so lange gebraucht hatte, bis er verstanden hatte, was er eigentlich von ihm wollte? Und wie war es nur gekommen, dass das offenbar auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte?  
Er spürte Lokis Hände seinen Rücken entlang hochwandern. Wiederwillig löste er sich schließlich von seinen Lippen, als er wieder Sauerstoff benötigte und küsste sich dann nach rechts seine Wange zu seinem Ohr und dann seine Hals entlang zu seiner Schulter. Er hörte Lokis erregte Atmung und spürte seinen heißen Atem am Nacken. Seine Hose wurde ihm langsam zu eng, während Loki seine Finger über Steves Seiten wieder zu seinen Hüften zurückfahren ließ.  
Als Loki ihm ins Ohr stöhnte, brachte ihn das beinahe um den Verstand. Er schloss die Augen und vergrub seine Nase in den schwarzen Haaren. Tief einatmend wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass er seine inzwischen deutliche Erregung gerade direkt gegen Lokis Oberschenkel drückte. Auf einmal wurde er sich seiner momentanen Situation wieder bewusst. Sie hatten gerade noch miteinander gestritten und nun drängte er den Asgardier gegen ein Fenster mit einer deutlichen Erektion ohne, dass sie nennenswert darüber gesprochen hatten.  
Steve konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen, als Loki erneut stöhnte. Und dennoch ließ ihn der Gedanke nicht locker. Was wenn er hier eine Grenze überschritt? Was, wenn der Asgardier das gar nicht wollte, sondern es einfach nur zuließ? Was wenn es zu früh war? Wenn Steve ihn einfach überrumpelt hatte?  
Mit mehr Willenskraft als er dachte noch zu besitzen, griff er beidseitig nach Lokis Schultern und drückte sich ein Stück weg von ihm, sodass er ihn ansehen konnte. Ein etwas verwirrt wirkender aber von Erregung verschleierter Blick traf Steve. Die grünen Augen schienen einen Moment zu brauchen, um sich richtig auf ihn fokussieren zu können. Lokis Lippen hatten zum ersten Mal eine Farbe angenommen, die er als rot bezeichnen würde. Der Vergleich zu Snow White fiel im wieder ein und es reizte den Soldaten sich vorzubeugen und rauszufinden wie rot er diese Lippen bekommen würde, wenn er sie weiterbearbeitete.  
„Loki?“, brachte Steve keuchend und zwischen seinen heftigen Atemzügen hervor. Seine rechte Hand legte er ihm wieder an die Wange, seine Finger in den dunklen Strähnen vergraben, während seine linke Hand ihn weiterhin an der Schulter hielt. Fast als müsste er sich davon abhalten wieder über ihn herzfallen. Was der Wahrheit entsprach, wenn er ehrlich sein wollte.  
Er wollte ihn fragen, ob sie hier aufhören sollten, ob das überhaupt war, was er gemeint hatte. Er hatte nicht dermaßen über ihn herfallen wollen. Es war auch sonst nicht so seine Art. Aber die Nähe des Asgardiers raubte ihm jegliche Möglichkeit rational zu handeln und er fühlte sich so sehr von seinem Verlangen gelenkt, dass er sich selbst nicht traute. Doch alles was er herausbrachte, war ein knappes: „Willst du das?“ Der Soldat war schon stolz darauf, dass er es schaffte Augenkontakt währenddessen herzustellen, um die Reaktion sehen zu können.  
Er war der Meinung kurz etwas Erstaunen in diesen wunderschönen grünen Augen des anderen Mannes lesen zu können. „Ernsthaft?“, murmelte Loki, bevor er den rechten Arm von seiner Hüfte löste, ihn um Steves Hals schlang und näher zog, sodass ihre Lippen wieder aufeinandertrafen. Seine linke Hand zog seine Hüfte wieder näher heran und Steve, ohnehin inzwischen etwas weich in den Knien, fiel schon fast gegen Loki.  
Diesmal war er es der in den Kuss stöhnte, als seine Erektion gegen den Asgardier rieb. Steve spürte wie Lokis Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen bei dieser Reaktion. Er fing an seinen Unterleib gegen Steve zu bewegen, sodass dem Soldaten auffiel, dass sein Gegenüber definitiv nicht mindererregt war.  
Jegliche Zweifel fielen von Steve bei dieser Initiative von Lokis Seite aus ab. Also strich er seinen linken Arm nach unten entlang, löste die schlanken Finger dort von seiner Hüfte und zog sie nach oben zu seiner Brust, wo er sie ablegte und anschließend seinen Arm dazu nutzte um ihn um Lokis schlanken Körper zu schlingen und sie noch enger aneinander zu pressen.  
Ihre rhythmischen Bewegungen gegeneinander wurden schneller. Er spürte Lokis Hände an seinen Schultern, wo er sich abstützte. Keiner von ihnen schien gewillt zu sein den Kuss zu unterbrechen, obwohl zumindest Steve dringend wieder Sauerstoff bräuchte. Vielleich war es ja auch das, was ihn vor dem Inneren seiner Augen lauter Sternchen tanzen sehen ließ. Den Schwindel in seinem Kopf könnte er auch damit erklären.  
Lokis nächstes Stöhnen in den Kuss hinein gab ihm schließlich den Rest und er stöhnte selbst laut auf, während seine gesamte, über Wochen aufgebaute Spannung sich entlud. Er spürte Lokis Hände sich in sein Shirt krallen, als er sich ebenfalls zusammenkrampfte.  
Heftig atmend verblieben sie noch zusammengepresst und gegen das Fenster gelehnt stehen. Ein Zittern ging durch Lokis Körper und er lehnte nach vorne gegen Steve, legte seine Stirn auf seiner Schulter ab, seine Arme rutschten über seine Brust hinunter wieder zu seinen Hüften, wo sie kraftlos nach etwas Halt suchten.  
Behutsam schloss Steve nun beide Arme um die schmale Gestalt Lokis.  
„Ich nehme an, deine Bedenken mit mir im gleichen Bett zu schlafen, haben sich erledigt.“, scherzte Steve noch immer atemlos und drückte einen Kuss gegen Lokis Schläfe. Dieser grummelte nur in seine Schulter hinein und Steve erinnerte sich daran in welchem Zustand der Asgardier war. Seit einer Woche nicht geschlafen und ihre kleine spontane Aktion gerade hatte ihn nur weitere Kraft gekostet.  
Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht hob er Loki auf seine Arme. Der war nur noch halb wach und brummte vor sich hin bei dem Positionswechsel. Sie würden morgen duschen, jetzt konnte er ihm das nicht mehr antun.  
Als er Loki ins Bett legte und sich dazu gesellte, fühlte er sich wie der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Jetzt würde alles gut werden.  
Ungeniert legte er einen Arm um den Asgardier und zog ihn an sich. Steve versenkte seine Nase im Nacken des anderen Mannes und atmete dessen unwiderstehlichen Duft ein, bevor er die Augen schloss und langsam in einen ruhigen Schlaf wegdriftete. Den ersten seit Tagen.


	20. Chapter 20

Zufrieden und glücklich drehte Steve sich um. Es war warm. Und dieser angenehme Geruch lag ihm in der Nase. Er fühlte sich voller Energie und Elan. Er streckte sich und gähnte.  
Loki!  
Mit einem Mal saß er im Bett. Er war allein. Der Platz neben ihm war leer. Etwas panisch sah er sich um.  
„Mr. Odinson befindet sich auf der Gemeinschaftsetage in Gesellschaft der anderen Bewohner des Towers.“, informierte Jarvis ihn ohne Aufforderung.  
Okay. Er war also nicht verschwunden. Er war bei den anderen. Und wie Steve sich jetzt umsah, bemerkte er, dass er in Lokis und nicht in seinem Zimmer war. Er beruhigte sich langsam wieder und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Gestern war wirklich passiert.  
Glücklich sprang er aus dem Bett. Seine verklebte Hose erinnerte ihn daran, dass er definitiv duschen musste, bevor er sich bei den anderen Blicken lassen konnte, auch wenn er es kaum erwarten konnte Loki zu sehen.  
Also lief Steve in sein Apartment, machte sich so schnell wie irgend möglich zurecht, er wollte ja auch nicht, dass Loki die Nase rümpfte, wenn er ihm einen Kuss zur Begrüßung stahl, und rannte dann breit grinsend die Stufen hoch.  
Als er schließlich in die Küche platze, war er sofort Mittelpunkt des Geschehens.  
„Du lebst ja wirklich noch!“, rief Clint aus der Küche heraus. Er sah nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu ihm. Sofort suchten Steves Augen nach dem Asgardier. Er saß zwischen Tony und Pepper. Bruce besetzte den Platz auf Tonys anderer Seite und Natascha hatte sich in den Küchenbereich gewagt, obwohl Clint gerade mit einer Pfanne herumhantierte. Ja. Einer Pfanne. Sein Bogen oder Köcher war nirgends zu sehen, obwohl Loki kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt dasaß. War das schon die letzte Woche so gewesen? Er musste zugeben, dass er darauf nicht geachtet hatte. „Wir hatten bereits die Theorie aufgestellt, dass Loki dich aus dem Weg geräumt und sich mit Jarvis gegen uns verbündet hat. Wir waren ziemlich erstaunt, als Pepper und Tony behaupteten dich gestern gesehen zu haben.“, sprach der Scharfschütze weiter. Nun, das hatte der Soldat verdient. Die letzten zwei Tage war er seinen Freunden so sehr aus dem Weg gegangen, dass niemand ihn persönlich gesehen hatte.  
Loki warf ihm nur einen nichtssagenden Blick zu und nickte, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Milliardär neben sich zu, der gerade mit ihm und Bruce im Gespräch gewesen zu sein schien. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre Steve gegen eine Wand gelaufen.  
„Du hattest die Theorie!“, stellte Nat richtig und boxte ihrem Partner gegen den Oberarm. Er stolperte von der Wucht zur Seite weg, die Pfanne in seiner Hand schwankte gefährlich und irgendetwas fiel heraus und brutzelte auf dem Ceranfeld vor sich hin.  
Unsicher blieb der Soldat auf der Stelle stehen. Das war nicht, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Loki wandte sich ihm nicht einmal richtig zu.  
„Aua!“, beschwerte der Scharfschütze sich und schob das bräunliche Etwas schnell mit einer Gabel von dem aufgeheizten Feld. „Willst du das hier jetzt oder nicht?“  
„Mir war nicht klar, dass der Wunsch nach Avocado dich dazu bringt sie zu panieren und anzubraten.“, entgegnete sie.  
Während ihre beiden Agenten anfingen miteinander zu zetern, war er sich der Blicke der anderen ziemlich bewusst. Eigentlich war er sich sehr bewusst, dass er deutlich mehr Sarkasmus und spitze Bemerkungen aus Tonys Richtung erwartet hatte und vielleicht etwas Hysterie von Clint. Oder auch etwas mehr. Doch stattdessen wurde er mit einem Lächeln von Pepper begrüßt. Bruce sah deutlich erleichtert aus ihn zu sehen, sagte nichts, musterte ihn aber ziemlich genau.  
„Ja. Diese Theorie war tatsächlich etwas, womit er mir gestern auf die Nerven gegangen ist.“, bestätigte Tony und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Clint, der soeben Nat bei den Schultern gepackt hatte und sie nun aus seinem Kochbereich schob.  
Ehrlich gesagt war auch die Tatsache, dass der SHIELD Agent Lokis Anwesenheit dermaßen locker hinnahm ein wenig seltsam.  
Steve achtete jedoch kaum auf das Geschehen um sich herum. Loki beachtete ihn genauso wenig wie vorher. Warum? Als Loki sich ihm schließlich zuwandte, wie jeder andere im Raum ebenso, erwiderte er seinen Blick lediglich skeptisch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Als wolle er damit ausdrücken, er hätte keine Ahnung, warum er ihn so ansah.  
Er hatte sich das gestern doch nicht einfach eingebildet. Oder? Er war bei Loki im Zimmer aufgewacht.  
Für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob das auf Asgard so üblich war, doch dann erinnerte er sich an Thor und seinen Umgang mit Jane. War das bei einer Beziehung zwischen Männern anders? Gab es Beziehungen zwischen Männern bei Asgardiern? War das gestern nichts weiter als etwas Spaß für Loki gewesen und jetzt ging er wieder dazu über ihn wie vorher zu behandeln?  
„Hast du nicht gesagt, ihr hättet… wie hast du es ausgedrückt?“, ergriff Tony wieder das Wort. „Eure Differenzen beigelegt?“  
„Das haben wir.“, bestätigte ihm Loki und drehte sich auf dem Hocker wieder um, wandte dem Soldaten den Rücken zu.  
„Das heißt, es ist jetzt normal, dass er dich so anstarrt?“, hakte der Milliardär nach. „Wäre mir persönlich ja etwas gruselig, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“ Damit drehte er sich auch wieder um. „Setz dich doch Steve. Warum erzählst du uns nicht, was zur Hölle mit dir los war die Woche über. Loki hat sich da sehr bedeckt gehalten.“ Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und drehte sich dann wieder halb zu ihm, als Steve nicht reagierte. „Oder seit Wochen mit dir los ist… denn es ist offensichtlich noch nicht vorbei.“ Fragend sah Tony ihn wieder an. Bruce hörte gar nicht auf ihn anzustarren und Pepper sah besorgt zwischen ihm und Loki hin und her, während die beiden Agenten im Hintergrund noch immer über Avocados diskutierten und scheinbar für den Asgardier interessanter waren, als der Mann mit dem er gestern erst einen Orgasmus gehabt hatte!  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken, überwand Steve die Distanz zu Loki, griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn vom Hocker herunter. „Wir müssen reden.“, sagte er lediglich. Es war offenbar so überraschend gekommen, dass Loki dabei den Halt verlor und den Hocker zu Boden mitriss. Steve ignorierte das und schritt zügig auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Er hörte hinter sich noch eine etwas zögerliche Diskussion darüber, ob man eingreifen sollte. Dann schob er den Asgardier vor sich in die Kabine.  
Mit einem fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht drehte der Außerirdische sich zu ihm um und hob abwartend die Augenbrauen.  
„Wir haben unsere Differenzen beigelegt?“, wollte Steve wissen. Er klang gereizter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.  
„Bis Ihr mich hierher gezerrt habt, ging ich davon aus, Captain.“, antwortete Loki. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte Steves ungläubigen Blick ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Captain. Da war es ja immer noch! Was sollte das? Das konnte doch jetzt nur noch pure Absicht sein!  
Schon fast verzweifelt versuchte Steve irgendetwas in Lokis Gesicht zu lesen. Er konnte keinerlei Emotionen erkennen. Nichts!  
Nun, offensichtlich wollte er nicht, dass die anderen etwas von ihnen wussten. Ansonsten hätte er bei Tonys Nachfrage sicher nicht derart allgemein geantwortet. Das würde Steve ziemlich in die Quere kommen, denn er hatte das Verlangen in die Welt hinauszuschreien, dass Loki jetzt zu ihm gehörte! Und vor allem hatte er das Verlangen es Tony ins Gesicht zu brüllen.  
Erst einmal versuchte Steve sich zu beruhigen und atmete tief durch. Wenn er Loki nicht verschrecken wollte, sollte er das vermutlich respektieren. „Du willst also nicht, dass die anderen davon wissen.“, sprach er es aus und spürte wie sein Bauch sich zusammenkrampfte. Oder war es Loki peinlich? Immerhin war er ein Gott und Steve lediglich ein Mensch.  
Überrascht zog der Asgardier die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Captain…“, ergriff er das Wort und Steve konnte sich kaum davon abhalten bei dieser Ansprache genervt aufzustöhnen. „… wir haben gestern darüber gesprochen. Es wäre äußerst unklug von euch eine Involvierung mit mir durchsickern zu lassen.“  
Nun war Steve derjenige, der überrascht war. „Es geht hier um mich?“, hakte er erstaunt nach. Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, dass irgendwelche politischen Desaster angesprochen worden waren.  
„Was für einen Vorteil sollte ich davon haben es geheim zu halten?“, fragte Loki völlig verständnislos. Okay. Also war er ihm nicht peinlich. Und er hätte kein Problem damit, wenn die anderen es wüssten.  
Kurzentschlossen griff er nach Lokis Hand und zog ihn mit sich wieder aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus und zurück zum Tresen, wo seine Freunde sich inzwischen mit dem Frühstück beschäftigten, das ihnen von Clint zubereitet worden war.  
Sofort sahen alle von ihren Tellern und Tassen auf und Steve hatte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, wie er da mit dem Asgardier wieder hereinstürmte. Ohne auch nur den geringsten Zweifel an seinem Vorhaben, griff er mit einer Hand um Lokis Taille und mit der anderen in seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu sich heran, ignorierte den alarmierten Blick und drückte seine Lippen gegen die des anderen Mannes.  
Steve hörte jemanden prusten, gefolgt von einem „Iiiiiih! Clint!“, von Natascha. Relativ zeitgleich zerbrach irgendetwas auf dem Boden. Irgendjemand fing an heftig zu husten. Und dann war alles nur noch belangloses Hintergrundrauschen. Denn was interessierte ihn der Rest, wenn er Loki in seinen Armen hielt? Er genoss es ein paar Sekunden, bevor er sich dazu zwang sich wieder zu lösen.  
Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er direkt in ein Paar grüne und er hätte sich am liebsten gleich erneut über den Asgardier hergemacht. Doch das unaufhörliche Husten im Hintergrund erinnerte ihn nur daran, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Er löste seine Hand aus dem Nacken des anderen Mannes und fuhr ihm einmal durch die schwarzen Strähnen, bevor er sich zu seinen Freunden drehte, aber nicht einmal daran dachte seinem Arm um die schmale Taille Lokis zu lösen.  
Tony starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus völligem Unglauben und purem Entsetzen an, während Pepper zwei Sitze weiter neben ihm mit leuchtenden Augen und überglücklich lächelnd zu ihnen sah. Bruce schien in einer Schockstarre gefangen zu sein und Natascha war damit beschäftigt Clint, dessen Kopf völlig rot angelaufen war, auf den Rücken zu klopfen, der sich anhörte, als würde er vor lauter Husten ersticken.  
„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Ihr einen Sinn für Dramatik habt, Captain.“, kommentierte Loki und lehnte sich amüsiert grinsend gegen ihn, während seine Augen über die Szene streiften, die sich ihm bot.  
Pepper löste sich als erstes. Freudestrahlend sprang sie vom Hocker. „Na endlich! Ich war kurz davor nachzuhelfen.“, freute sie sich und war gleich drauf bei ihnen, um sie in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.  
Das schien auch die anderen wieder ins Diesseits zu holen. Tony räusperte sich und klappte den Mund wieder zu, während Bruce jetzt anscheinend auffiel, dass seine Tasse zerbrochen auf dem Boden lag und er aufstand um die Scherben einzusammeln. Selbst Clint schien jetzt wieder genug Luft holen zu können und sah nun mit Natascha an seiner Seite auf.  
„Okay…“, fand Tony seine Sprache wieder, nachdem er seine Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Pepper löste sich wieder von Steve und Loki und zog beide mit sich zum Tresen, wo sie sich neben Tony setzte, Loki kommentarlos den Hocker neben ihr für sich beanspruchte und Steve somit am Rand hinter ihm saß.   
„Zwei Sachen.“, sprach der Milliardär weiter. „Erstens: Du wusstest davon!?“, wandte er sich beleidigt an Pepper. Nun, das hatte Steve auch bereits gewundert. Er hatte es selbst erst vor einer Woche begriffen. Seit wann hatte sie es gewusst?  
Doch Pepper grinste lediglich breit und drückte ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
„Und zweitens: Als ich dich vorhin fragte, was passiert ist, meinst du nicht ein `Captain America und ich sind übrigens ab jetzt ein Paar.´ wäre angebracht gewesen?“, fragte er an Loki gewandt.  
„Oh, wir sind kein Paar.“, berichtigte Loki den Milliardär.  
Steve entglitten jegliche Gesichtszüge.  
„Weiß er das?“, mischte sich Clint nun ein und deutete auf Steve.  
Irritiert drehte Loki sich um, sodass er dem Soldaten ins Gesicht blicken konnte. „Wir haben noch nicht über die Art unserer Beziehung gesprochen.“, sagte er, verstummte aber, als sein Blick auf ihn fiel.  
Steve fühlte sich auf einmal gar nicht gut.  
„Jemand Popcorn?“, fragte ihr Scharfschütze grinsend in die Runde und bekam augenblicklich Nataschas Ellbogen in die Seite gerammt. „Aua!“, beschwerte er sich. „Psst!“, machte sie nur.  
Loki zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, während er Steve betrachtete.  
Hatte Steve es doch noch geschafft sich lächerlich zu machen? Ihm wurde heiß und kalt im Wechsel und er spürte wie sich die Blicke seiner Freunde in seine Haut bohrten. Würde Loki ihm hier und jetzt vor allen anderen das Herz herausreißen? Metaphorisch gesprochen zumindest.  
„Ist das üblich auf Midgard sofort eine verbindliche Partnerschaft einzugehen?“, fragte der Asgardier.  
„Nein. Nicht mehr heutzutage. Aber was Steve angeht, so bin ich ehrlich gesagt überrascht, dass er dich so geküsst hat, ohne vorher um deine Hand angehalten zu haben.“, kommentierte Tony.  
Steve spürte wie er knallrot wurde. Loki musterte ihn eingehend und machte es damit nicht besser. Irgendjemand kicherte und Steve war sich sicher, dass es weder Nat noch Pepper waren, aber er war nicht fähig aufzusehen. Das Grün vor ihm hypnotisierte ihn geradezu und er befürchtete, wenn er wegsah würde es einfach verschwinden.  
„Captain?“, fragte Loki und holte ihn damit wieder zurück. Schon wieder. Dieser vermaledeite Militärrang!  
„Ich will dich!“, platzte es aus ihm heraus und er griff nach dem Hocker auf dem Loki saß und zog diesen näher um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu verringern. Seine Hände ließ er dort, um dem Asgardier keine Möglichkeit zu bieten einfach aufzustehen. Sein Gegenüber schien überrascht und verunsichert zugleich. „Exklusiv. Niemand anderes. Nur wir.“, fügte er hinzu und erwiderte Lokis Blick. Er wusste nicht genau, wo er die Courage plötzlich hergenommen hatte, aber wahrscheinlich hatte die Wut über seinen Titel was damit zu tun. Er wollte eine Antwort hierauf. Die Anwesenheit der Anderen war ihm komplett egal! Er brauchte eine Antwort!  
„Uuuh, Cap. Wenn du so herrisch wirst, machst du selbst mich ganz wuschig damit.“, flirtete Tony drei Sitze weiter weg und ruinierte die Atmosphäre.  
Als Steve nun doch den Blickkontakt zu Loki unterbrach und Tony einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, konnte er dessen Grinsen sehen. Pepper vor ihm war rot angelaufen und beobachtete sie deutlich gespannt. Bruce schien sich in der momentanen Situation ziemlich unwohl zu fühlen und sah überallhin nur nicht zu ihnen, während Nat mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen den Wissenschaftler leicht verträumt wirkend beobachtete und Clint neben ihr sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt in dem Versuch nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.  
Das hier war eine Katastrophe.  
Seufzend ließ Steve den Kopf sinken. Was auch immer das war, worauf Loki sich mit ihm eingelassen hätte, Steve hatte es versaut. Er löste seinen Griff um Lokis Hocker und mied es erneut hochzusehen.  
„Tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte er sich. Er wusste jetzt auch, was diese immer wiederkehrenden Schmerzen in seiner Brust waren. Sein Herz. Das jetzt brach. „Ich weiß, das war gerade ziemlich dumm.“ Unbeholfen kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Lass uns später darüber reden. Ich denke, ich werde eh erst mal eine Runde laufen und den Kopf frei kriegen.“ Er fixierte die ganze Zeit den Boden. Er wollte jetzt niemanden ansehen. Er wollte hier raus und den Sandsack verprügeln.  
Also stand er auf und lief ohne zurückzublicken zum Fahrstuhl. Er war ja so ein riesenhafter Idiot!! Als ob Loki nicht ohnehin schon die bescheuertste Partnerwahl war die er je hätte treffen können! Nein, er rollte seine Idiotie auch noch vor seinem kompletten Team auf! Verdammt!  
Er wollte gerade ausholen und der Kabinenwand einen heftigen Schlag verpassen, als jemand nach seinem Arm griff. Tröstenden Worte von Pepper konnte er jetzt echt nicht ertragen! Doch die Kraft mit der er herumgedreht wurde, war definitiv nicht die einer kleinen, zierlichen Frau. Er hörte noch die Fahrstuhltüren zugleiten und spürte die Kabine sich in Bewegung setzen, dann war er auch schon mit dem Rücken gegen eine der Wände gepinnt und sah sich Auge in Auge dem Asgardier gegenüber.  
Grüne Augen fixierten ihn. Steve wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Stumm starrten sie sich gegenseitig an.  
„War das Euer Ernst, Captain?“, fragte Loki. War er ihm extra hinterhergerannt, nur um sich über ihn lustig zu machen? Steve setzte bereits zu einer defensiven Antwort an, als er erkannte, wie wenig beherrscht sein Gegenüber war. Die schlanken Finger, die sich in seine Oberarme gekrallt hatten und ich gegen die Wand drückten, zitterten. Die feinen Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und er atmete fast etwas gehetzt. Nervös leckte er sich über die Lippen und seine Augen waren ein Pool an Emotionen von Angst über Hoffnung bis hin zu Verlangen so wie sie den Soldaten ansahen.  
„Ja.“, antwortete Steve nur einsilbig und verlor sich fast in diesen Augen. Er spürte seine eigenen Hände nervös zittern, die einfach hilflos an seinen Seiten hinunterhingen. Kaum fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, folgte er irgendeinem inneren Kampf, den der Asgardier auszutragen schien und der dafür sorgte, das verschiedenste Emotionen in seinen Augen klar zu lesen waren. Als sich schließlich Schmerz und Verzweiflung darin manifestierten, rüttelte es Steve aus seiner Starre heraus.  
Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände an Lokis Hüften. Er spürte sofort jeden Knochen dort und es erinnerte ihn daran in welchem Zustand er noch immer war. Er wählte seine Kleidung so, dass er inzwischen einfach nur schlank aussah. Doch er war noch immer dürr. Loki hatte es geschafft ihn das vergessen zu lassen. Er konnte so etwas. Sie hatten es alle selbst gesehen, wie er es meisterhaft schaffte sich souverän und sicher zu geben. Happy und James hatten nichts bemerkt.  
War das hier, was Loki wirklich war? Verzweifelt und voller Schmerz? Verängstigt und zerbrechlich? Unsicher und nervös?  
„Loki?“, sprach er ihn an und hob seine rechte Hand an das blasse Gesicht. Er war blass. Immer noch. Wieso fiel ihm das jetzt erst wieder so richtig auf?  
„Eure Wahl könnte auf kaum jemand Ungeeigneteren fallen, als auf mich.“, ergriff der Asgardier schließlich das Wort. Seine Stimme bebte und er schien deutlich Mühe zu haben sie überhaupt unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
„Wieso?“, fragte Steve also und fuhr mit seinen Fingern zwischen diese seidigen schwarzen Strähnen, die in so starkem Kontrast zu seiner Hautfarbe standen.  
„Ich würde Euch nur weh tun. Das ist unvermeidbar.“, antwortete Loki leise. Es schmerzte. Glaubte der Außerirdische das wirklich? War er tatsächlich davon überzeugt, dass es unvermeidbar war für ihn jemandem zu schaden, für den er Zuneigung empfand?  
„Ich bin bereit das Risiko einzugehen.“, entgegnete Steve. Ihm war vollkommen klar, dass eine wirkliche Beziehung mit Loki Odinson, dem Gott der Lügen und des Schabernacks einige Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringen würde. Aber die gab es immer. Egal in welcher Beziehung. Die hier würde man lediglich auf einer anderen Skala messen müssen.  
„Ihr wisst nicht worauf ihr Euch einlasst.“, warnte der Asgardier erneut, wehrte sich aber nicht, als Steve ihn langsam und vorsichtig näher an sich heranzog.  
„Das weiß man nie.“, entgegnete der Soldat, bevor er die Distanz zögerlich überwand und seine Lippen auf Lokis drückte. Er spürte sofort, wie der schmale Körper sich anspannte, wie schlanke Finger sich schmerzhaft in seine Oberarme gruben. Aber er wich nicht zurück. Er ließ den Kuss zu und als Steve seinen linken Arm um seine Hüfte schlang und ihn vollends an sich heranzog, wehrte er sich auch dagegen nicht.  
Der Soldat beendete den Kuss und versenkte dafür seine Nase hinter Lokis Ohr in den dichten dunklen Haaren, während seine rechte Hand beruhigend über den Rücken des Mannes strich. Loki vergrub sein Gesicht an Steves Schulter und lehnte sich nun gegen ihn. Seine Finger lösten sich aus Steves Oberarmen und fuhren über seine Brust um seinen Oberkörper zu seinem Rücken, wo sie sich in sein T-Shirt gruben.  
„Dann will ich Euch gehören. Solange Ihr mich wollt.“, murmelte Loki leise an Steves Hals und drückte sich noch ein kleines bisschen enger gegen ihn.

Sie hatten den Fahrstuhl eine Ewigkeit blockiert. Niemand hatte sie gestört und Steve war überzeugt, dass das an Jarvis lag, der vermutlich jedem geraten hatte die Treppe zu nehmen und sich geweigert hatte die Kabine zu bewegen. Egal wie häufig Clint oder Tony versucht haben ihn zu überreden. Und das haben sie mit Sicherheit.  
Schließlich hatte Loki sich wieder komplett beruhigt und einigermaßen gefestigt.  
Zusammen entschieden sie sich in Steves Appartement zurückzuziehen. Keiner von ihnen hatte besonders Lust darauf nach dem Geschehenen jemand anderem über den Weg zu laufen. Es war peinlich genug gewesen. Und so entschieden sie sich dafür sich zusammen in Steves Bett zu vergraben und einen seiner Bildbände zu durchforsten.  
Doch auch hier hörte der Asgardier nicht auf ihn mit seinem militärischen Rang anzusprechen oder auch nur ihn zu siezen.  
„Steve.“, sagte der Soldat schließlich unvermittelt und völlig aus dem Thema gerissen. Loki drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können.  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte er verwirrt und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Mein Name.“, fügte Steve hinzu. Sie sahen sich einen Moment an in dem Loki offenbar versuchte den Sinn seiner Aussage zu verstehen.  
„Euer Name ist mir durchaus bekannt, Captain.“, antwortete er letztendlich etwas zögerlich und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Wieso benutzt du ihn nicht? Und hörst auf mich zu siezen. Ich denke, das wäre inzwischen durchaus angebracht.“, erklärte der Soldat und ließ den großen Bildband auf die Bettdecke sinken, den er aufrechtgehalten hatte.  
Der Asgardier überlegte eine Weile. „Wollt Ihr das?“, fragte er dann noch einmal nach mit einer gewissen Skepsis in der Stimme. Nun war es Steve, der irritiert war. Wieso sollte er das nicht wollen? „Auf Asgard bringt ein militärischer Rang hohes Ansehen.“, sprach Loki dann weiter. „Es gilt als grob unhöflich diesen unaufgefordert nicht zu verwenden. Erst recht bei so starken Differenzen zueinander.“  
„Aber ich habe dir das bereits angeboten, als du gerade angefangen hast Tony beim Vornamen zu nennen.“ Es hatte ihn sofort gewurmt, als er bemerkt hatte, dass die beiden sich offenbar nähergekommen waren.  
„Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt in keinerlei Position mir eine derartige Dreistigkeit zu erlauben.“, erklärte er als wäre es völlig undenkbar gewesen dem nachzukommen. „Ist das auf Midgard üblich?“, fragte er dann weiter.  
„Nun, hier wird außerhalb des Militärs kaum darauf geachtet. Sofern man nicht innerhalb seiner Funktion angesprochen wird.“, fasste Steve ihm zusammen. „Ich dachte du weigerst dich meinen Namen zu nutzen, weil du mich nicht leiden kannst.“  
Erstaunt hob Loki die feinen Augenbrauen an. „Nichts läge mir ferner. Ich fürchte, meine Sozialstudien bedürfen dringend weiterer Recherche. Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Es war nie meine Absicht Euch zu beleidigen oder zu kränken, Captain.“  
Augenrollend seufzte der Soldat. „Loki…“  
„Ich meine natürlich, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen… Steve.“, verbesserte der Asgardier sich. Es war ihm offensichtlich suspekt ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Dennoch konnte der Soldat kaum anders als breit zu grinsen, als er ENDLICH seinen Namen aus dem Mund dieses Mannes hörte.  
„Sag´s nochmal.“, forderte er ihn auf.  
„Was?“, fragte Loki irritiert.  
„Meinen Namen. Sag ihn nochmal.“  
Misstrauisch beäugte der Außerirdische ihn. Als würde er erwarten irgendetwas würde geschehen, als sei das in irgendeiner Weise eine Falle. „Steve.“, wiederholte er sich dennoch.  
Glücklich beugte der Soldat sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf die blassen Lippen. Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass er das überhaupt einfach so machen durfte. Ab jetzt, konnte er sich zu ihm beugen und ihm einen Kuss stehlen, wann auch immer ihm danach war.  
Er schob einen Arm unter Loki hindurch, ließ sich selbst etwas tiefer in die Kissen sinken und zog ihn halb auf sich. Loki hob seine Arme und stütze sich auf Steves Brust ab, sodass er von oben auf ihn herabsah.  
Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick. Das von der Decke kommende Licht hüllte Lokis Gesicht in ein Meer aus Schatten. Die daran seitlich herabfallenden dunklen Strähnen schienen mit diesen zu verschmelzen, während seine tief grünen Augen im Kontrast geradezu zu leuchten schienen.  
Wie in Trance hob Steve seine freie Hand an und setzte sie an eine der feinen Augenbrauen. Behutsam folgte er mit dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger dem geschwungenen Verlauf, dann seitlich am Auge entlang und an den hohen Wangenknochen wieder zurück in die andere Richtung, wo er dann über den Nasenrücken zu seinen Lippen fuhr.  
Innerlich musste er über sich lachen. Er hatte das bereits vorher getan. Wie war er nur so blind gewesen, nicht zu bemerken, was das bedeutete?  
Als wäre Loki zerbrechlich wie Porzellan, strich Steve mit den Fingern weiter und griff ihn unterm Kinn. Sachte zog er sein Gesicht zu sich herab bis ihre Lippen sich trafen. Er wusste noch nicht einmal ansatzweise wie er dieses unglaubliche Gefühl beschreiben sollte, das sich bei Kontakt sofort in jede einzelne seiner Zellen auszubreiten schien.  
Er schloss die Augen und schob seine Hand wieder nach oben und in die dichten Strähnen, während er den Geschmack und Geruch genoss. Er spürte, wie Loki sich herumarrangierte, ohne ihre Lippen von einander zu trennen. Als der Asgardier schließlich von sich aus auf ihn lag und sein anderer Arm frei war, versenkte er auch seine zweite Hand in den schwarzen Haaren.  
Steve verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Es war ihm auch egal. Am liebsten hätte er nie wieder etwas anderes getan, als Loki zu küssen, sanfte und sachte Küsse auszutauschen und die Nähe zu genießen.  
Sie ignorierten die Ankündigung des Mittagessens über Jarvis und auch als die KI das Abendessen ankündigte, reagierten sie zunächst nicht darauf.  
Dann knurrte Steves Magen. Er spürte wie Lokis Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen und er sich schließlich von ihm löste. Kommentarlos griff der Soldat wieder nach dem anderen Mann und wollte ihn zu sich hinunterziehen, doch der ergriff nur seine Hände, bevor er ihn erreicht hatte.  
„Du hast seit gestern nichts gegessen. Ich weiß dein Körper braucht deutlich mehr als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch zu Selbsterhaltung. Du musst inzwischen ziemlich hungrig sein.“, ergriff er das Wort mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme.  
Steve konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie egal ihm das war. Er wollte nur Loki wieder auf sich zu liegen haben, seine Hände an seiner Brust, ihre Lippen aneinander und der Rest konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben.  
Sein Magen knurrte erneut.  
Er gab sich geschlagen, als der Asgardier aufstand und ihn mit sich aus dem Bett zog.  
Steve ergriff Lokis Hand als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl stiegen. Zusammen setzten sie sich an den Tresen, nachdem Loki Natascha wie üblich höflich begrüßt hatte. Steve schob seinen Hocker direkt neben Lokis, sodass sie so eng saßen, dass sie sich zwangsläufig berührten, während Clint etwas in einem Topf herumrührte und Nat am Rand des Tresens auf einem StarkPad herumtippte. Keiner von ihnen sagte auch nur ein Wort.  
Als der Rest eintrudelte -Loki stand sofort auf um auch Pepper gebührend zu empfangen - verteilten sie sich um sie herum. Pepper lächelte Steve und Loki fröhlich an, während Tony verschmitzt grinste und selbst Bruce warf ihnen einen neugierigen Blick zu. Natürlich setzte Tony sich auf Lokis andere Seite.  
Steve war schon ziemlich erstaunt darüber, wie lange sie es zurückhielten und sich über andere Themen unterhielten. Doch natürlich würde irgendeiner von ihnen das Thema ansprechen. Es erstaunte ihn lediglich, wer es war.  
„Du hättest mir wirklich sagen können, dass meine Verkupplungsversuche keine Chance haben, weil ich dauernd das falsche Geschlecht anschleppe.“, brach Natascha schließlich als erstes das Schwiegen dieses Thema betreffend und fixierte Steve. „Es wäre wirklich hilfreich gewesen zu wissen, dass du auf Männer stehst.“, beschwerte sie sich weiter.  
Sofort richtete sich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Steve und der Soldat konnte sehen, wie Tony die Lippen aufeinanderpresste und offenbar versuchte die unzähligen Kommentare, die er ohne Zweifel hatte, nicht aus sich hervorsprudeln zu lassen. Aus Erfahrung wusste Steve, dass es nur eine Person auf der Welt gab, die den Milliardär dazu bringen konnte den Mund zu halten. Und die saß auf der anderen Seite neben ihm und benahm sich als einzige nicht seltsam.  
„Ich… stehe nicht auf Männer.“, antwortete er dann zögerlich und erntete skeptische Blicke.  
„Wir haben ihn alle nackt gesehen.“, erinnerte Clint ihn vom Herd aus. „Aus der Sache kommst du nicht raus, Stevo.“ Wieso nahm ihr Scharfschütze das überhaupt so gut auf? Sollte er nicht mit Pfeilen bewaffnet versuchen den Asgardier dazu zu bringen Steve in Ruhe zu lassen? Wäre das nicht eine passende Reaktion?  
Der Soldat gab zu, dass sich so lange abzuschirmen, vielleicht doch eher eine bescheidene Idee gewesen ist.  
Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare und sah kurz zu Loki, der ihn nicht minder skeptisch ansah. „Nein. Ich meine… es sind nicht allgemein Männer. Es ist einfach nur… Loki. Ich denke sein Geschlecht macht da keinen Unterschied.“, erklärte er.  
„Du brichst mir das Herz, Cap. Soll das etwa heißen, ich hätte trotz allem keine Chance bei dir?“, bohrte Tony noch etwas in dem Thema herum.  
Irritiert erwiderte Steve den gespielt verletzten Blick. Es wirkte ziemlich surreal wie der Milliardär ihn anflirtete nachdem er die ganze Zeit wegen Loki so eifersüchtig auf ihn gewesen war.  
„Was ist mit dir? Wie ist das überhaupt auf Asgard? Sind gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen normal?“, fragte Tony neugierig weiter.  
„Auf Asgard ist jedem selbst überlassen mit wem er sein Leben verbringt.“, antwortete Loki nebensächlich und fast desinteressiert  
„Das heißt also, bei dir hätte ich Chancen?“, hakte Tony nach und beugte sich mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen dem Asgardier entgegen. Bei Steve gingen sofort sämtliche Alarmsirenen los. Ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, griff er sofort um Lokis Taille und zog ihn näher an sich heran und von Tony weg. Ein deutlich gereizter Blick fiel direkt auf den Milliardär, der nur weiter grinste.  
Der Soldat hörte ein unterdrücktes Lachen irgendwo neben sich. Es konnte nur Clint sein. Doch das war ihm im Moment egal.  
„Markierst du da gerade dein Revier?“, sprach Tony weiter und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Keine Sorge. Nicht dass ich Probleme mit einem Dreier hätte, aber ich befürchte Pepper ist da etwas altmodisch. Allein dafür, dass ich das gesagt habe, überlegt sie wahrscheinlich schon, wie sie mich am besten bestraft.“ Er sah über seine Schulter, wo Pepper ruhig dasaß und auf ihrem Handy herumtippte, als würde sie das alles nicht im Geringsten interessieren.  
„Ich denke, die Lady Virginia weiß, wann sie dich einfach nur auslachen oder ignorieren muss.“, entgegnete Loki deutlich amüsiert. Er lehnte sich gegen den Soldaten und schien sich nicht an dessen besitzergreifenden Verhalten zu stören.  
„Du machst dich gerade nicht unattraktiver.“, flirtete Tony zurück, stieß neckisch mit einem Bein gegen Lokis und wollte sich schon wieder vorbeugen, als Pepper in seinen Nacken griff und ihn zurückzog, ohne auch nur von ihrem Handy aufzusehen.  
„Hör auf Steve zu reizen.“, verlangte sie und legte ihr Handy dann weg, bevor sie sich auf dem Hocker in seine Richtung drehte und Steve ansah. „Ich habe vorhin in der Post die offizielle Einladung für die jährliche Benevizgala in der Galerie erhalten. Du hast diesmal auch eine bekommen. Wollen wir trotzdem unser gegenseitiges Plus One sein?“, fragte sie.  
„Gerne.“, antwortete Steve. Pepper nahm ihn dauernd zu solchen Veranstaltungen mit. Tony hatte meist keine Lust sich mit lauter Leuten über Kunst zu unterhalten, von der er eh nichts verstand und für die er sich auch nicht interessierte.  
„Klasse.“, freute sie sich und griff wieder nach ihrem Handy, als es vibrierte.  
„Sollte ich jetzt beleidigt sein?“, fragte Tony skeptisch und sah Steve an.  
„Wir wissen alle, dass du froh bist, dass Steve dir das abnimmt.“, kam es von Clint, der sich nun umdrehte und Steve und Loki als erstes jeweils einen vollbeladenen Teller hinstellte. „Du auf einer Kunstveranstaltung bist kaum mehr als eine Peinlichkeit für Pepper.“  
„Ich bin witzig und charmant.“, berichtigte der Milliardär.  
„Herablassend und ignorant, trifft es eher.“, mischte Natascha sich ein und stellte jeweils eine Tasse heißen Kakao zu den beiden Tellern, während der Scharfschütze das Essen weiter austeilte.  
„Hör auf Nat. Sie hat recht.“, bestätigte Pepper beim Aufstehen. „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss kurz das hier erledigen. Dauert nur eine Sekunde.“, entschuldigte sie sich und wedelte mit ihrem Handy herum, bevor sie sich weiter in den Wohnraum hinein von ihnen entfernte.  
Tony sah ihr nach, doch kaum, dass sie außer Hörweite war, drehte er sich wieder zu Steve und Loki  
„Okay, bevor ich platze: Wenn ihr das Abendessen auch ignoriert hättet, wäre ich mit einem Feuerlöscher dazwischengegangen. Was ist eigentlich mit dem Fahrstuhl? Reicht es ihn zu desinfizieren oder sollte ich den gleich verbrennen? Und wie war der Sex, Steve? Göttlich? Und war das der ganze Grund weshalb du dich die letzten Wochen so seltsam aufgeführt hast? Weil deine Hose zu eng war? Da hat sich wohl ganz schön was angestaut, wie? Vielleicht solltet ihr bei der Gelegenheit auch erklären wie lange ihr ohne Sauerstoff auskommt. Nicht dass einer von uns versucht euch vorm Erstickungstod zu bewahren, wenn ihr minutenlang aneinander festklebt und am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass ihr beide noch lägst nicht an euren Grenzen wart. Könnte peinlich werden. Für alle Beteiligten.“, ratterte er ohne Punkt und Komma herunter immer wieder mit einem Blick in Richtung seiner Freundin. Dann drehte diese sich um und kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu. Sie entfernte sich noch ein paar Schritte weiter weg von ihnen.  
Steve war bereits dabei zu verglühen. Er hatte gewusst, dass das so kommen würde. Es war erstaunlich, dass es so lange gedauert hatte.  
„Clint, jetzt, bevor sie wieder hersieht.“, verlangte er und gestikulierte zu einem der Küchenschränke über der Spüle.  
Sofort öffnete der Scharfschütze grinsend den Schrank, holte eine orangene Tube hervor und warf sie Tony zu, der sie etwas ungeschickt auffing. „Wenn ihr mehr braucht, sagt Bescheid.“ Mit diesen Worten überreichte Tony breit grinsend die Tube an Loki, der sie ohne zu zögern entgegennahm. Steve konnte problemlos lesen was darauf stand. Am liebsten wäre er im Boden versunken. Stattdessen beugte er seinen Kopf nach vorne, legte seine Stirn auf Lokis Hinterkopf ab und versteckte sein rotglühendes Gesicht in den dunklen Strähnen vor sich. Er hörte ein leises Lachen von Clint.  
„Gleitgel.“, las Loki vor und sah wieder auf und Tony an.  
„Soll heißen, es sei denn ihr steht darauf, wenn es brennt.“, kommentierte der Milliardär weiter. Seiner Stimme war deutlich anzuhören, dass er sich zusammenriss um nicht loszulachen. Einen Moment passierte nichts weiter und Steve versuchte sein Schamgefühl unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
„Eine persönliche Empfehlung?“, fragte Loki dann. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben? Offenbar war dem Asgardier nicht im Geringsten unangenehm, was hier passierte. Oder zumindest zeigte er es nicht.  
„Natürlich. Ich kann definitiv behaupten dieses Produkt zu Genüge erprobt zu haben.“, antwortete der Milliardär. „Es bietet langanhaltenden Spaß.“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Steve wie Loki die Tube wieder auf dem Tresen abstellte. „Ich bin… gerührt, wie du dich um unser Wohlergehen sorgst.“, ergriff er wieder das Wort.  
„Dafür sind Freunde schließlich da. Nicht wahr, Steve?“, sprach Tony den Soldaten schließlich direkt an. Dieser fühlte sich als müssten seine Ohren neonrot leuchten. Er hatte gewusst, dass an den Sticheleien kein Weg vorbeiführte. Es würde sich legen, aber bis dahin würden Tony und Clint das Thema ausschlachten so viel sie konnten.  
„Ja. Genau hierfür sind Freunde da.“, stimmte der Soldat säuerlich zu und richtete sich wieder auf. Er sah Tony ihn mit geradezu leuchtenden Augen ansehen. Er war offensichtlich gerade in Begriff erneut das Wort zu ergreifen, als Clint plötzlich blitzschnell nach dem Gleitgel griff und es wieder im Schrank verschwinden ließ, bevor er sich, mit einem breiten Grinsen, wieder dem Essen zuwandte, als wäre nichts passiert.  
Alarmiert sah Tony zur Seite. Steve folgte dem Blick und sah Pepper mit dem Blick weiterhin auf ihr Display schauend wieder zurückkommen. Sofort drehte der Milliardär sich seinem Essen zu als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Steve wusste, dass er glühte. Loki drehte sich in seinen Armen ebenfalls dem Tresen zu und widerwillig lockerte der Soldat seinen Griff um dessen Taille, sodass er aufrecht sitzen konnte. Es fiel ihm leichter, jetzt wo Tonys Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr auf dem Asgardier lag.  
Ein Lächeln lag auf Lokis Lippen. Er schien über die Bemerkungen nicht einmal ansatzweise aufgebracht. Anscheinend amüsierte es ihn.  
Als Steve sich schließlich ebenfalls gerade an den Tresen setzte und seinem Essen zuwandte, bemerkte er Clint ihn anstarren. Er saß auf einem Hocker auf der anderen Seite des Tresens und aß währenddessen. Natascha hatte sich einen zweiten Hocker zu ihm geschoben und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Arbeitsfläche, während sie an ihrem Kakao nippte und ihn ebenfalls ansah.  
„Das heißt also jetzt, ihr beide seid nun offiziell ein Paar?“, fragte Clint und betrachtete sie beide. „Nun auch von deiner Seite aus?“, richtete er sich gezielt an den Asgardier.  
„So ist es.“, bestätigte Loki zwischen zwei Bissen. Steves Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er das hörte. Sie hatten das zwar ziemlich klargestellt diesmal, aber das nun aus Lokis Mund zu hören, löste deutlich mehr Freude in ihm aus, als er erwartet hätte. Am liebsten hätte er sich zu ihm gedreht und ihn direkt vor allen anderen zu Boden geknutscht.   
Dann trat Pepper wieder in Erscheinung. „Es ist so schade, dass wir dich nicht mitnehmen können, Loki. Du wärst begeistert.“, sagte sie und legte ihr Handy auf dem Tresen ab, während sie sich hinsetzte. „Wir müssen irgendeinen Weg finden dich hier gefahrlos rauszubringen.“  
Überrascht sah der Außerirdische auf und in ihre Richtung. Tony schob sich eine volle Gabel in den Mund. „SHIELD beobachtet uns auf Schritt und Tritt. Nicht zu vergessen unseren Freund beim Militär. Soviel ich weiß, versucht er dich degradieren zu lassen. Die Sache mit dem Hochverrat ist ja gescheitert.“, sagte er kaum verständlich zwischen der Nahrung in seinem Mund zu Steve.  
„Nun, Captain America wegen Hochverrats anzuklagen würde definitiv nicht ruhig vonstattengehen. An deren Stelle würde ich auch versuchen nicht in jeder Zeitung drucken zu lassen, wie leicht es für uns gewesen ist ihnen einen Gefangenen zu entwenden.“, kommentierte Natascha und grinste. „Aus dem Grund, wird auch keine Degradierung stattfinden.“ Sie sah Steve kurz an, bevor sie dann wieder in die Runde sah. Er wusste davon. James hatte ihm davon erzählt und vorgewarnt. Aber es war nie etwas passiert. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte ihn das gewundert. Jedoch war es natürlich nachvollziehbar, wenn publik würde, dass die Avengers es geschafft hatten den gesamten Stützpunkt lahmzulegen und jemand derart streng und gut gesicherten wie Loki da rauszuholen, würde das ein ziemlich schlechtes Licht auf das Militär werfen. „Aber Tony hat recht. Hawthorne hat Einfluss und Leute. Wenn Loki auch nur einen Fuß aus dem Privatbereich des Towers setzt, wird er da sein.“  
„Vergesst SHIELD nicht. Der Teil, der Fury gegenüber loyal ist, wird kein Problem sein. Aber der Rest wird auch nur auf eine Chance lauern.“, fügte Clint hinzu.  
„Du glaubst wirklich Fury ist kein Problem?“, meldete sich Bruce nun das erste Mal zu Wort.  
„Wir denken Fury ist sehr daran gelegen es sich nicht mit Thor und erst recht nicht mit ganz Asgard zu verscherzen.“, antwortete ihm Natascha.  
„Ihr würdet es zulassen, dass ich den Tower verlasse?“, fragte Loki ungläubig dazwischen und starrte Pepper, dann die beiden Agenten und schließlich Bruce und dann Tony an.  
„Dein Ernst?“, lachte Clint auf. „Sieht nicht so aus, als bräuchtest du irgendeine Art von Erlaubnis um abzuhauen.“  
Auch Steve war etwas irritiert. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Möglichkeit ihn davon abzuhalten sich hier herauszuteleportieren, wenn er das wollte. Das hatte nicht unbedingt etwas damit zu tun, ob sie es zulassen würden. Eher damit, dass Loki offenbar ihre Wünsche respektierte.  
„Wir finden einen Weg ohne, dass du Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehst. Versprochen.“, versicherte der Milliardär ihm dann und klopfte ihm zuversichtlich auf die Schulter.  
Etwas unschlüssig sah der Asgardier Tony an. „Nun, ich hätte eine relativ leichte Lösung dafür.“ Ohne weiter zu zögern stand er vom Hocker auf und trat ein paar Schritt von der Gruppe weg. Verwirrt, aber sehr neugierig wandten alle Anwesenden sich ihm direkt zu.  
Plötzlich und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung stand an Lokis Stelle eine schlanke junge Frau, mit langen blonden Haaren und strahlend blauen Augen. Ihr Teint war leicht gebräunt und sie war ein wenig kleiner als der Asgardier. Das einzige, das sie mit dem Asgardier gemeinsam hatte, war die Kleidung, die sich ihrer Größe zwar angepasst, aber nicht geändert hatte.  
Steve holte Luft, wusste aber nicht, was er sagen wollte.  
„Jarvis? Was siehst du?“, fragte Tony dann in die Stille hinein ohne seinen Blick auch nur für eine Sekunde abzuwenden.  
„Meine Diagnosen schließen einen Fehler aus, aber ich registriere an Mr. Odinsons Stelle eine junge Frau. Ist das korrekt, Sir?“, fragte die KI.  
„Jup.“, bestätigte Tony. „Das ist erstaunlich.“, kommentierte er dann weiter und stand von seinem Hocker auf. Er stellte sich direkt vor die Frau und musterte sie eingehend. Sie war immer noch ein kleines Stückchen größer als er. „Ich kann nichts Seltsames entdecken. Wie machst du das?“  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf den roten Lippen aus. „Nichts weiter als eine Illusion“, antwortete die junge Frau mit Lokis Stimme, was den Milliardär etwas zurückzucken ließ. Das passte irgendwie so gar nicht. Sie sah so zart und lieblich aus. Eine unglaubliche Schönheit. Steve zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er die Stimme vergeblich mit der jetzigen Erscheinung irgendwie in seinem Kopf zusammenbringen wollte.  
Als Tony anfing Loki zu betatschen, stand er schließlich auf.  
„Lass das.“, verlangte er und zog die Blondine an sich. Es war erstaunlich wie unterschiedlich sich das anfühlte. Blonde Haare fielen ihm ins Blickfeld und es fühlte sich irgendwie falsch an.  
„Ich wollte doch nur…“, fing der Milliardär an und sah etwas hilflos zwischen ihm und Loki hin und her. „Er fühlt sich sogar weich an.“, sagte er dann und drehte sich zu den anderen um. Bruce schien schon wieder kurz davor zu sein etwas fallen zu lassen. Clint und Natascha sahen äußerst skeptisch in ihre Richtung und Pepper lächelte erfreut.  
„Das ist lediglich eine Illusion, die deinem Verstand vorgaukelt es müsste sich so anfühlen, weil deine Augen es dir sagen.“, ergriff Loki nun wieder das Wort. Doch nun war seine Stimme anders. Weicher, sanfter, passender zu seiner momentanen Gestalt.  
Irgendetwas aus der Richtung des Tresens klirrte, doch Steve war zu beschäftigt damit die junge Frau in seinen Armen anzustarren. Jetzt wo Lokis Stimme weg war, erschien es ihm wirklich, als hätte er jemand völlig anderes im Arm. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln trat auf die sonst so blassen nun roten Lippen, als die Frau ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte und ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Sie waren von einem starken Blau mit mehreren Nuancen. Von außen nach innen heller werdend. Selbst das Muster darin war anders. Das waren nicht Lokis Augen. Nicht mal ansatzweise.  
Steve spürte das Verlangen etwas Distanz zwischen sich und die junge Frau zu bringen. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass Tony wahrscheinlich gleich wieder anfangen würde an ihr – ihm? – herumzupieksen. Das war auch nicht akzeptabel! Denn so wenig diese Person aussah wie Loki, sie war Loki. Und er hatte selbst gesagt, dass er ihm gehören wollte.  
„Also, und ich spreche jetzt nur rein hypothetisch, denn ich glaube, wenn ich das wirklich tun würde, würde Steve mich erschlagen-“, ergriff Tony wieder das Wort und dem Soldaten gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, wie er diese Illusion von oben bis unten musterte. „- wenn ich dir an die Brüste fassen würde-“ Er sah kurz zu Steve. Anscheinend wollte er sicherstellen, dass sein Freund nicht doch bereits ausholte. „- was würde ich dann fühlen und sehen?“  
„Tony…“, kam es genervt von Pepper und Steve sah, wie sie sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr. Clint lachte auf, bevor Natascha ihm in die Seite boxte und ihn so zum Schweigen brachte. Bruce schien in einer Starre gefangen. Jemand sollte ihm die Tasse aus der Hand nehmen.  
„Nun, du würdest sehen, was du erwartest zu sehen.“ Mit diesen Worten nahm Loki ohne Vorwarnung Steves Hand und legte sie sich an eine Brust.  
Völlig erstarrt nun selbst, sah Steve die junge Frau mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er spürte, wie er in Sekundenschnelle wieder leuchtend rot wurde. Loki selbst schien die Situation äußerst amüsant zu finden, wenn das Grinsen ein Indikator dafür war. „Was spürst du?“, hauchte er ihm mit seiner falschen Stimme entgegen.  
Völlig verunsichert sah Steve von diesen falschen Augen zu seiner Hand, die sich um eine wohlgeformte Brust schmiegte und dort von einer zarten Frauenhand gegengedrückt wurde. Er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Dann legte Loki seine andere Hand an Steves Augen. „Schließe sie. Lass dich nicht von dem, was du siehst verwirren. Versuche es zu fühlen.“  
Also schloss er seine Augen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er spürte Loki sich etwas näher an ihn drücken und je länger er nichts sah, desto mehr erkannte er den Körper neben sich wieder. Lokis Geruch war noch immer da, wo er hingehörte. Unverkennbar und betörend. Die weichen Kurven seiner Illusion schienen plötzlich wie weggeblasen und er spürte die harten Kanten seines weiterhin viel zu dünnen Körpers. Selbst an seiner Hand, war auf einmal keine weibliche Brust mehr, er spürte Lokis flache Brust, von dem Stoff seiner Tunika bedeckt. Er tastete etwas weiter und drückte leicht dagegen. Es war alles dort, wo er es erwartete. Und nichts war dort, wo er es nicht erwartete. Es war wieder Loki. Sein Loki. Er spürte die dunklen Haare in seinem Gesicht und die schlanken Finger in seinem Nacken. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, war diese andere Gestalt komplett vergessen.  
„Wow, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“, rief Clint auf einmal dazwischen. Steve ignorierte ihn und schlang seinen freien Arm um die Taille des anderen Mannes, zog ihn näher an sich heran.  
„Ich kann echt nichts entdecken.“, riss ihn dann Tony Stimme fast direkt neben seinem Ohr wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er öffnete die Augen und sah blau. Es hätte grün sein müssen. Fast zuckte er zurück bei dem Anblick.  
Irritiert sah er das weiche Gesicht nur wenige Millimeter von sich entfernt an. Blaue Augen musterten ihn. Ein schelmisches Grinsen hatte sich auf die roten Lippen gelegt, während Loki sich etwas von ihm weglehnte. „Und?“, wollte er mit dieser unpassenden femininen Stimme wissen.  
Ruckartig zog Steve die Hand von der Brust weg. Der Kuss hatte sich echt angefühlt. Doch wie er nun die Augen geöffnet hatte, fühlte es sich an, als hätte er Loki hintergangen. Mit einer Blondine, die er zuvor noch nie im Leben gesehen hatte. Dabei war er es gewesen, der noch vor wenigen Stunden klargemacht hatte, dass er eine feste Partnerschaft wollte. Exklusiv. Nur sie beide.  
Er wusste, dass das Blödsinn war. Es war Loki gewesen. Auch wenn er in einer anderen Gestalt in Erscheinung getreten war. Es war Loki gewesen! Es fühlte sich nur im Nachhinein nicht mehr so an. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Er löste auch seinen zweiten Arm nun von der jungen Frau.  
„Also?“, war es wieder Tony, der ihn aus den Gedanken riss. Neugierig sah er ihn an. „Wenn ich nicht anfassen darf, musst du mir sagen, wie es war!“, verlangte er. Pepper machte erneut ein genervtes Geräusch. Clint versuchte weiterhin verzweifelt einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken.  
Immer noch, vielleicht auch schon wieder, Steve konnte es nicht genau unterscheiden, knallrot, schloss er kurz die Augen und legte einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er kochen.  
„Hat zwischendurch ausgesehen, als wolltest du ihr, ihm, wie auch immer, die Brüste zerquetschen.“, sprach Tony dann weiter. Es half Steve nicht wirklich sich wieder zu fassen. Er hörte, wie Clint den Kampf um Selbstbeherrschung verlor und losprustete. Natascha saß nun neben Bruce, der leicht rötlich im Gesicht wirkte. Seine Tasse stand bei Natascha auf dem Tresen. Pepper lächelte ihm inzwischen mitleidig zu.  
„Können wir das bitte sein lassen?“, fragte Steve und wusste mit einem Blick auf den Milliardär, dass der noch lägst nicht fertig war.  
„Natürlich.“, antwortete Pepper aber sofort. Sie stand von ihrem Hocker nun auf und kam ebenfalls zu ihnen. „Ich denke, alles andere können Tony und Loki auch durchaus besprechen, während sie im Workshop basteln. Nicht wahr?“, fragte sie an Tony gewandt.  
„Spielverderberin.“, kommentierte Angesprochener, drückte ihr aber dennoch direkt einen Kuss auf die Lippen, als sie nahe genug gekommen war.  
Pepper ergriff Lokis Hände und betrachtete ihn. „Überzeugend. Kannst du das länger aufrechterhalten?“  
„Illusionen sind äußerst leichte Zauber. Ich kann diese Gestalt beliebig lang annehmen.“, informierte er sie.  
„Dann können wir dir jetzt wirklich alles zeigen.“, sagte sie begeistert und grinste ihn an. Sie wandte sich an Steve. „Ich weiß schon genau, wo wir morgen mit ihm hingehen!“  
„Hey, morgen wollten wir an den Waffensystemen von War Machine arbeiten!“, beschwerte sich Tony.  
„Du solltest dich lieber daran gewöhnen Loki deutlich seltener für dich zu haben.“, erwiderte Pepper scharf. „Steve wird wohl kaum einsehen ihre Beziehung deinen Basteleien unterzuordnen.“  
„Okay, okay.“, gab sich der Milliardär geschlagen und beäugte Lokis weibliche Form erneut. „Du kannst immer das gleiche Aussehen annehmen, oder?“  
„Natürlich.“, bestätigte Loki.  
„Dann wäre dieses Aussehen vielleicht gar keine schlechte Wahl. Es ist ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil von deinem eigenen und eine Frau an Steves Seite zieht weniger kritische Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich zu gerne die Reaktion auf Captain Americas Coming Out sehen würde.“, grinste der Milliardär. „Aber wir sollten wirklich allzu viel negative Aufmerksamkeit vermeiden.“, seufzte er. „Dann sollten wir dir eine Art Hintergrund geben. Wenn du mit Steve gesehen wirst, ist die ganze Presse voll mit Bildern von dir und ich wette SHIELD wird versuchen was über dich herauszufinden. Spätestens dann sollte es nicht so aussehen, als wärst du vom Himmel gefallen.“, überlegte er laut. „Jarvis, was ist momentan der häufigste Mädchenname in den USA?“  
„Momentan ist Emma auf Platz eins, Sir.“, antwortete die KI.  
„Dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, Steve.“, wandte er sich an seinen Freund. „Captain Americas Freundin heißt ab sofort Emma Jenkins.“


	21. Chapter 21

Mit starrem Blick, sah Bruce die Aminosäurensequenz an. Ein Teil davon war hervorgehoben und direkt neben dem Bildschirm schwebte die holographische Tertiärstruktur des dazugehörigen Proteins. Die entsprechende Stelle war markiert.  
Auch wenn ihm diese Struktur angezeigt wurde, so wusste er, dass sie unmöglich stimmen konnte. Die sterische Problematik, die sich durch die Primärsequenz ergab, würde niemals in einer Alpha-Helix im gefalteten Zustand enden!  
„Mr. Odinson hat soeben von H6 nach E6 verschoben.“, informierte ihn Jarvis in die Stille hinein.  
Bruce schreckte hoch und sah nach oben. H6 nach E6. Auf H6 hatte ein Turm gestanden. Er rief sich den Standort der gesamten Figuren ins Gedächtnis zurück. Das hieß sein Läufer stand mitten im Weg. Aber wenn er den wegbewegte, würde er ihm Platz machen vorzurücken. Er könnte ihn so in eine Falle locken, aber so wie er den Asgardier kannte, könnte das nichts als eine Ablenkung sein.  
„E3 nach C5.“, wies er an, bevor er sich wieder seinem Protein zuwandte. Doch es dauerte nicht lang, bis Jarvis ihm Lokis nächsten Zug durchgab.  
„Brucie!“, kam es durch die Tür zu ihm durchgedrungen. Kaum eine Sekunde später glitt sie auf und Tony schlenderte in das Labor hinein. Er warf einen Blick zum Bildschirm und auf das Hologramm. „Immer noch dein Prolin Problem?“, fragte er. Tony war Ingenieur. Zugegeben, er hatte reichlich Wissen auch außerhalb davon, aber Biologe oder Mediziner war er definitiv nicht. Dennoch hatte er das Problem verstanden, als Bruce ihm von seiner Aminosäurensequenz erzählt hatte.  
„Jarvis, A3 nach C4.“, führte er seinen nächsten Zug aus, bevor er sich dem Milliardär komplett zuwandte.  
„Oh, Loki spielt mir dir? Hat Steve ihn endlich wieder losgelassen?“, grinste Tony und sah selbst hoch. „Wie sieht es bei mir aus, Jarvis?“  
„Mr. Odinson ist bei Ihnen von F4 nach F3 vorgerückt.“, antwortete die KI. Bruce wusste nicht, wie das Feld bei den beiden aussah, aber dass Loki sich so weit im gegnerischen Feld bewegte, zeigte wohl, dass sie ziemlich am Ende der Schachpartie waren. Er und Tony hatten ihre Partie erst gestern beendet. Ohne lange nachzudenken gab Tony seinen eigenen Zug durch und ging dabei zum Bildschirm an der Arbeitsstation.  
„Hier! Schau mal was in der New York Times heute drin ist.“, sagte er gut gelaunt und trat einen Schritt zurück. Auf dem Bildschirm war ein Artikel zu sehen. Ein Bild von Steve, Hand in Hand mit einer wunderschönen Blondine am Eingang eines Kunstmuseums füllte die halbe Seite. Emma, wie Tony Loki in dieser Form getauft hatte, lächelte Steve an, während dieser nicht minder begeistert grinsend ihren Blick erwiderte. „Hat mehr als eine Woche gedauert, bis sie jemand geknipst hat. Ich bin erstaunt.“, kommentierte Tony noch. „Auf der Benefizgala heute Abend ist sicher die Hölle los.“  
„Nun, Steve ist eine Person des öffentlichen Interesses.“, stimmte Bruce ihm zu und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Die letzten Tage hatte Steve öfters den Tower mit Loki verlassen, hatte ihm New York und Umgebung gezeigt. Sie hatten ihn deutlich seltener zu Gesicht bekommen. Es war nicht erstaunlich, aber der Wissenschaftler musste zugeben, dass er die Zeit zusammen mit ihm und Tony im Workshop doch immer sehr genossen hatte. Es war ohne Zweifel gut für den Asgardier. Er schien deutlich weniger am Rande des geistigen Abgrunds zu stehen. Steve tat ihm gut. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Steve sich auch wieder deutlich normaler benahm. Sicher, er reagierte immer wieder ziemlich eifersüchtig, wenn Tony ihn reizte, aber Tony legte es auch geradezu darauf an.  
„Nicht, dass ich die Information nicht zu schätzen wüsste, aber gibt es noch einen weiteren Grund, weshalb du hier bist?“, fragte Bruce dann und überflog den Artikel auf seinem Bildschirm kurz. Im Grunde sagte er nichts weiter aus, als dass eine unbekannte Schönheit es offenbar geschafft hatte Captain Americas Herz für sich zu gewinnen und was für ein unglaublich süßes Paar sie doch abgaben.  
„Mir ist langweilig.“ Tony ließ sich in den Schreibtischstuhl fallen, lehnte sich darin nach hinten und lege seine Füße nach oben auf den Schreibtisch. „Clint und Nat prügeln sich im Trainingsraum, Pepper ist wegen Stark Industries unterwegs, sie hat Happy dabei und Jarvis hat keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass weder Steve noch Loki gerade die Gesellschaft einer weiteren Person gutheißen würden.“  
„Und er hat nicht erwähnt, dass ich ebenfalls gerade am Arbeiten bin?“, hakte der Wissenschaftler nach und schloss den Artikel wieder, als er fertig war. Seine Aminosäuren tauchten wieder auf dem Bildschirm auf.  
„Doch. Aber du bist im Tower und die einzige Person, von der ich nicht erwarte verprügelt zu werden, wenn ich sie störe.“, grinste er.  
Seufzend zog Bruce sich die Brille von der Nase und rieb sich die Augen.  
„Kommst du voran?“, ergriff der Milliardär erneut das Wort und nickte zu dem Hologramm des Proteins.  
„Nicht wirklich.“, gab er zu. Er befasste sich seit Jahren mit diesem Thema ohne auch nur eine Idee zu haben, was da los war. Tony gab ihm hier im Tower die Möglichkeiten zumindest so viele Experimente damit zu machen, wie ihm einfielen, um Theorien und Ideen zu überprüfen.  
„Fantastisch.“, sagte Tony.  
Etwas überrascht erwiderte der Wissenschaftler den Blick seines Freundes. Dann wandte Tony sich ab und fing an das Protein hin und her zu drehen.  
„Willst du darüber reden, oder einfach nur passive Aggressivität loswerden?“, fragte Bruce dann und setzte seine Brille wieder auf. Sein Freund schien fast zu schmollen.  
„Weißt du, ich könnte dir den besten Psychologen der Welt besorgen.“, ergriff er wieder das Wort ohne aufzusehen. Stattdessen spielte er einfach weiter mit dem Hologramm herum.  
Darum ging es also. Tony hatte es bisher nicht wieder angesprochen, aber die forschenden Blicke, die er in letzter Zeit von seinem Freund aufgefangen hatte, waren ihm nicht entgangen. Auch die vermehrte Zeit, die Tony in seiner Gesellschaft verbrachte, wie er immer wieder ihn schon fast in den Workshop mit sich gezerrt hatte, war ihm aufgefallen.  
Bruce selbst war ziemlich erstaunt gewesen, dass das eine derartige Neuigkeit für Tony war, dass er weiter nach einem Weg suchte den Anderen endgültig loszuwerden. Oder vielleicht war das etwas falsch ausgedrückt. Der Milliardär war eher schockiert darüber gewesen, dass die Existenz des Anderen ihm noch immer so zu schaffen machte, dass er seinen Gedanken an ein endgültiges Ende noch nicht vollends verworfen hatte.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher bei meiner Art der Persönlichkeitsspaltung würde selbst Sigmund Freud nicht weiterkommen.“, antwortete der Wissenschaftler.  
„Ich habe kein Problem mit deiner Persönlichkeitsspaltung. Ich bin sogar mit ihr befreundet, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“, entgegnete Tony und lehnte sich wieder im Stuhl zurück. „Die braucht auch keine psychologische Beratung, wenn du mich fragst.“  
„Tony…“, sagte Bruce mit anfänglich genervtem Tonfall.  
„Was?“, beschwerte sich dieser sofort. „Ist das so seltsam, dass ich ein Problem damit habe, dass einer meiner engsten Freunde gerne sein Gehirn über eine Wand verteilen würde?“, wollte er aufgebracht wissen und sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen. „Aber nein, ganz im Ernst. Was hast du eigentlich gedacht, was passieren würde, wenn du mir das sagst?“, fuhr er fort. Seine Hände umfassten die Armlehnen des Stuhls ziemlich fest. „Dachtest du, ich vergesse es einfach? Oder dass ich das einfach ignorieren würde?“  
Seufzend nahm Bruce sich die Brille erneut ab und fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand über das Gesicht. Warum hatte er seine Bedenken Lokis Lebenswillen betreffend nicht anders formuliert? Oder zumindest danach gelogen? Warum war Tony überhaupt so sehr aus allen Wolken gefallen? Er hatte seinen Suizidversuch damals auf dem Helicarrier vor allen verkündet. Jeder hatte es gehört.  
„Nun, ich bin doch etwas überrascht. Es ist nicht wirklich eine Neuigkeit.“, gab er also zu.  
„Du hattest einen miesen Tag, wurdest gejagt, warst allein, konntest niemandem trauen. Das verstehe ich alles. Irgendwie. Aber bis auf hin und wieder einen miesen Tag, ist das verschwunden. Oder sind wir so unerträglich?“  
Erstaunt sah Bruce den Milliardär an. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit zu verstehen, was den anderen Mann so aufregte. Es war schließlich nicht so, dass er überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte es in die Tat umzusetzen.  
„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Bitte, Tony, du bauscht die ganze Sache nur auf.“, versuchte Bruce das Thema wieder abzufangen.  
„Ich bausche es auf?“, wiederholte der andere Mann ungläubig. „Ich meine, würdest du zu mir kommen und mir sagen, dass du jetzt etwas gefunden hast? Oder würde mir Jarvis lediglich irgendwann berichten, dass du tot am Boden liegst? Wie genau hast du dir das vorgesellt? Oh, ich hab´s! Vielleicht bin ich rechtzeitig genug da, um deine letzten Sekunden Live mitzuerleben. Das wäre sicher lustig!“, begeistert klatschte Tony in die Hände.  
„Tony, das würde ich dir nie antun.“ Bruce erkannte seinen Fehler, während er noch sprach.  
„Das heißt, du hast bereits was geplant?“, wollte der Milliardär wissen. „Lass hören.“  
„Ich habe nichts geplant!“, platzte Bruce heraus. „Denkst du ich verbringe jeden Tag damit mir auszumalen wie ich mich umbringen könnte!?“ Der Wissenschaftler versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen und atmete tief durch. Er sah zu Boden und schloss kurz die Augen. Tony war ganz still geworden. Als Bruce aufsah, saß sein Freund völlig versteinert auf dem Stuhl und starrte ihn an. Er hatte Angst erwartet. Aber Tony hatte keine Angst. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich unterschätzt, welche Sorgen sein Freund sich um ihn machte.  
Seufzend zog Bruce den zweiten Stuhl im Raum heran und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Es tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte er sich und sah den Milliardär an. „Ich weiß, der Psychologe ist nur gut gemeint, aber der wird mir nicht weiterhelfen können. Ihr tut das. Du und Steve, Pepper, Natascha und Clint. Ich habe mich vielleicht etwas ungeschickt ausgedrückt, als ich darüber gesprochen habe. Es stimmt, dass ich hin und wieder noch darüber nachdenke, und Amora hat gerade erst wieder gezeigt, wie gefährlich der Andere potentiell werden kann, aber ich habe nicht vor mich einfach aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Nicht mehr.“, erklärte er ruhig und sah Tony dabei an. Es war nötig, dass sein Freund verstand, dass diese Art von Sorge, die er offenbar seit ihrem Gespräch mit sich herumschleppte, völlig unnötig war. Sicher, er hatte Momente, in denen es verflixt attraktiv wirkte den leichtesten Weg raus zu nehmen, aber die wurden immer weniger. Seine Freunde gaben ihm Stabilität und Zuversicht und Hoffnung und all das, was er damals nicht hatte, als er zu der Pistole gegriffen hatte.  
„Versprich es mir.“, verlangte Tony. „Versprich mir, dass wenn du jemals, egal zu welcher Uhrzeit, egal wo du bist oder wo ich bin, egal was passiert ist, wenn du wieder dieses Verlangen hast, dass du zu mir kommst. Mit mir redest. Dass du nichts tun wirst, bevor wir gesprochen haben. Niemals!“  
Bruce sah seinem Freund in die Augen. Tony meinte das Todernst.  
Und da war es wieder. Dieses Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit, diese Wärme. Er spürte wie er ohne sein Zutun lächelte. Das hier war seine Familie. Die Menschen, für die er alles tun würde. Irgendwie war es ziemlich unangebracht gewesen ihnen das gleiche nicht zugestehen zu wollen. Es zu verharmlosen, was für eine Angst er Tony mit seinen Äußerungen eingejagt hatte. Er wusste andersherum, würde es ihm ähnlich gehen.  
„Versprochen.“, sagte er schließlich ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Sie saßen sich noch einige Sekunden lang gegenüber ohne sich zu bewegen.  
„Okay. Dann ist das geklärt.“, räusperte Tony sich dann und sah zu Boden. Er klopfte Bruce freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Etwas unschlüssig stand er kurz da, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte. „Weißt du, eigentlich bin ich hergekommen, um über dein Paper zu sprechen, dass du mir zwecks Zweitmeinung gegeben hast.“  
Bruce lachte. Er lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete den anderen Mann, der ihn etwas skeptisch ansah. Offenbar war die Gefühlsduselei seinem Freund so unangenehm, dass er wie üblich zunächst danach hatte flüchten wollen. Es war erfreulich, dass er es sich anders überlegt und sich dazu entschlossen hatte es dieses Mal nicht zu tun.  
„Nun, vielleicht sollten wir das irgendwo tun, wo wir etwas trinken können. Lass uns zu mir gehen.“, schlug Bruce vor und erhob sich wieder aus seinem Stuhl. Im Labor sollten sie es sich definitiv nicht mit Essbarem gemütlich machen. Nicht nur, dass das bei den Chemikalien deutlich ungesund werden könnte, er wollte auch nichts plötzlich in seinen Proben wiederfinden, was dort nicht reingehörte. Und so wie er sich und Tony kannte, würden sie länger über das Paper sprechen.  
Zustimmend stand auch der Milliardär nun auf und sie verließen das Labor um es sich bei Bruce auf der Couch mit Kaffee und Tee gemütlich zu machen und über Bruces neueste Arbeit zu sprechen, die er veröffentlichen wollte.

Lachend verließen Bruce und Tony den Fahrstuhl.  
„Ich kann es kaum abwarten, bis Reed und Alyssa das durchhaben. Ich wette spätestens morgen kannst du dich vor Anrufen nicht mehr retten.“ Gut gelaunt bogen sie zur Küche ab, wo Clint sich, wie von Jarvis bereits angekündigt, in der Küche betätigte, während Natascha gerade so weit am Rand des Kochbereiches saß, dass er sie wahrscheinlich nicht rausschmeißen würde.  
Als sie eintraten, sah Natascha auf und begrüßte sie. Ihr bezauberndes Lächeln verschlug ihm für einen Moment den Atem und Tonys Worte schienen für diese Zeit plötzlich keinen Sinn mehr zu ergeben. Er erwiderte ihren Gruß und sah dann beschämt zu Boden, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass er mit Tony irgendwie noch immer im Gespräch war und versuchte sich dann wieder darauf zu konzentrieren. Als er sich an den Tresen setzte, manövrierte er das so, dass er, wenn er mit Tony im Gespräch war, Natascha nicht im Blickfeld hatte. Sie neigte dazu ihn durcheinanderzubringen. Und er wusste nur zu genau woran das lag. Der bloße Gedanke war eine Dreistigkeit. Ob Clint sich bedroht fühlen würde, wenn er wüsste welches Interesse Bruce an seiner Freundin hatte? Oder würde es ihn lediglich amüsieren, dass ein abgewrackter Wissenschaftler wie er sich von Black Widow hatte einwickeln lassen, obwohl sie es noch nicht einmal darauf angelegt hatte?  
„…und dann wird es Frösche regnen und Elvis wird über die Galaxis herrschen.“  
„Was?“, wandte er sich an Tony und sah ihn deutlich verdattert an. Frösche? Elvis?  
„Ha!“, machte Tony. „Da ist ja deine Aufmerksamkeit. Wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken?“, wollte er wissen. „Als ich von der sigma-Bindung gesprochen habe, war sie noch bei mir. Irgendwo zwischen Tetraeder-Konformation und cis-trans-Variabilität habe ich sie verloren.“  
„Ja…“ Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? „Ich habe mich mit meinen Gedanken in der Theorie der Doppelbindungen bei den verschiedenen sp-Orbitalen verfangen. Tut mir leid.“, log er und hoffte, dass es nicht übermäßig offensichtlich war.  
„Du meinst das Ethan, Ethen, Ethin Beispiel?“  
„Ja.“, stimmte Bruce sofort zu. Er konnte Nataschas Blick in seinem Nacken spüren. Seine Lüge war zumindest für sie mit Sicherheit sehr offensichtlich gewesen. Doch Tony schien sie nicht zu bemerken und wenn er es doch tat, dann sprach er es nicht an. Zum Glück.  
Bevor Tony geistig jedoch wieder in der wissenschaftlichen Materie verschwinden konnte, kündigte ein Lachen die Ankunft der letzten beiden Anwesenden im Tower an. Gleich darauf traten Steve und Loki gemeinsam um die Ecke. Der Supersoldat hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, seine Haare waren etwas zerwuschelt und er wirkte so unglaublich glücklich, wie er von Loki an der Hand gehalten durch den Raum zu zwei freien Hockern gezogen wurde. Der Asgardier selbst schien nicht minder gut gelaunt. Auch seine Haare waren nur halbwegs in Form.  
Bruce konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie erleichtert er gewesen war, als sich Steves Situation endlich aufgeklärt hatte. Die Auflösung seines Problems hatte den Wissenschaftler mehr als einfach nur gewundert, aber beide schienen mit ihrer Beziehung deutlich zufrieden zu sein. Ihr Teamleader hatte praktisch ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht und Loki machte einen sehr stabilen, nicht lebensmüden Eindruck.  
„Vorsicht. Tieffliegende Hormone.“, warnte Clint ohne sich umzudrehen. Loki begrüßte wie üblich Natascha mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, worauf er ein Lächeln und einen freundlichen Gruß ihrerseits erhielt. Bruce musste zugeben, dass der Asgardier sehr viel Charme besaß, wenn er das wollte. Das hatte er immer wieder beobachtet, wenn er mit Natascha oder Pepper zu tun hatte. Nicht nur die zuvorkommende und höfliche Behandlung, nein, auch seine Wortwahl, seine Stimme, seine Körpersprache, alles war darauf ausgelegt den beiden Frauen ein Gefühl der Wertschätzung zu vermitteln. Und es funktionierte hervorragend und ohne jegliche Mühe wie es schien.  
Seufzend drehte der Wissenschaftler sich nach vorne. Ihm bekannte Asgardier konnte er an seinen beiden Händen abzählen, sodass seine Statistik deutlich zu wenig Stichproben hätte um eine aussagekräftige Beurteilung zu formulieren, aber er schätzte, dass Loki auf Asgard einen Schwarm an Bewunderern haben musste. Wahrscheinlich aus beiden Geschlechtern bestehend. Jedenfalls bevor das alles mit Thor und New York passiert war.  
Clint stellte ihnen ihr Essen hin, Natascha verteilte Getränke und das Besteck ohne ihm dabei in die Quere zu kommen. Wie eine gut geölte Maschine arbeiteten die beiden um einander herum. Manchmal schien es ihm als seinen sie ein und dieselbe Person. Oder als hätten sie tatsächlich die Fähigkeit Gedanken untereinander zu übertragen. Zugegeben, letzteres stellten sie beide täglich zur Schau. Es zeigte nur zu deutlich wie nahe die beiden sich standen.  
Ihn mitleidig belächeln. Das war es wohl, was Clint tun würde, wenn er je von seinen Gefühlen für Natascha erfahren würde. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er keinerlei Sorgen haben musste sie an jemand anderes zu verlieren. Jemals.  
„Hier sind übrigens die Tickets.“, ergriff ihr Scharfschütze das Wort und schob ihm ein Blatt Papier mit einem QR-Code zu. „Die Adresse des Restaurants danach und die Uhrzeit der Reservierung habe ich dir daruntergeschrieben.“, informierte Clint ihn und tippte auf eine handschriftliche Notiz die unter das Quadrat hingekritzelt worden war.  
„Wann bist du wieder zurück?“, wollte Tony wissen und schob sich eine Gabel mit Essbarem in den Mund. Diesmal erst nachdem er gesprochen hatte.  
„Mal sehen. Ich denke, ich bin zwei Wochen weg. Nat weiß ja, wie sie mich erreichen kann. Also wenn in der Zeit erneut Aliens versuchen die Welt zu erobern, sagt Bescheid.“, antwortete Clint. Nachdem er sich den Mund vorgeschaufelt hatte.  
„Hast du eigentlich vor uns je zu erzählen, wohin du immer wieder verschwindest?“, hakte Tony nach. Diesmal antwortete der Scharfschütze nicht direkt. Bruce hatte sich das auch schon gefragt. Manchmal verabschiedete er sich einfach für einige Tage und war nicht auffindbar. Häufig zusammen mit Natascha. Am Anfang hatte Tony versucht aus ihm herauszukitzeln, wohin er ging, aber es war ihm nie gelungen und er hatte das Thema einfach fallen lassen und stichelte nur noch ab und zu. Hin und wieder was es sehr plötzlich, dass Clint weg war, meistens aber geplant. Das einzige, das sie wussten, war dass es nichts mit SHIELD zu tun hatte. Der Rest war ein Rätsel.  
„Eines Tages.“, versprach Clint grinsend.  
Bruce zog den ausgedruckten Zettel zu sich heran und sah auf die Handschrift. Er kannte das Restaurant. Es war eines dieser überteuerten schicken Läden, in die Tony und Pepper von ihren Geschäftspartnern geschleppt wurden, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie exklusiv sie doch waren.  
Innerlich seufzte er. Als Clint heute früh auf ihn zugekommen war und ihn gebeten hatte seine Verabredung heute Abend mit Natascha zu übernehmen, weil er dringend spätestens nach dem Mittagessen verschwinden müssen würde, hatte Bruce zunächst verneinen wollen. Doch der Scharfschütze hatte nicht lockergelassen, bis er schließlich zugesagt hatte. Es war sogar schon alles bezahlt. Er sollte Natascha bloß Gesellschaft leisten.  
Und er hatte ja recht. Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Tony, Pepper, Loki und Steve würden heute Abend auf der Benefizgala sein. Er war wirklich der einzige, der übrig war. Die gesamte Situation war eher skurril. Und Bruce wurde jetzt doch etwas nervös. Hoffentlich verplapperte er sich nicht oder tat etwas, das Natascha auf die Idee brachte, was er wirklich für sie empfand. In jedem Fall hatte seine Abendplanung zumindest das Potential für ein heilloses Desaster.  
Als der Fahrstuhl erneut auf sich Aufmerksam machte, riss es ihn aus seinen angespannten Gedanken. Fröhlich lächelnd betrat Pepper den Gemeinschaftsraum und warf einen allgemeinen Gruß in die Runde. Automatisch bewegte sie sich auf Loki zu, der ohne zu zögern aufstand, ihre Hand ergriff und sich vor ihr verbeugte. „Mylady.“, begrüßte er sie.  
„Wir haben nicht mehr so viel Zeit.“, gab sie zu bedenken. „Loki, was wirst du heute Abend tragen. Wir müssen zusehen, dass Steve passend dazu gekleidet ist.“  
„Wirklich?“, wollte der Soldat irritiert wissen. „Ich war mit dir nie passend gekleidet.“ Die Art wie er das sagte, machte deutlich klar, dass er noch nicht einmal wusste, was das genau heißen sollte.  
„Wir waren auch nie als Paar unterwegs. Aber du wirst heute Abend zum ersten Mal offiziell mit Emma Jenkins an deiner Seite in der Öffentlichkeit auftreten. Ihr werdet sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Die Presse wird euch nicht in Ruhe lassen. Und die Gäste wohl ebenso wenig. Schließlich hattest du in unserer Zeit noch nie eine feste Beziehung.“, erklärte sie und zog Loki etwas vom Tresen weg. Der Asgardier seinerseits schien ebenfalls nur mitzuspielen, um Pepper nicht wiedersprechen zu müssen. Und so stand plötzlich wieder die wunderschöne Blondine vor ihnen, die sie in letzter Zeit deutlich öfters zu Gesicht bekommen hatten und von der erst heute früh ein Bild in der Zeitung abgedruckt gewesen war.  
Auf Peppers Aufforderung hin lies Loki ein Abendkleid an seiner weiblichen Gestalt erscheinen. Sofort fing Pepper an ihm Anweisungen zu Veränderungen zu geben. Immer wieder drehte sie sich zu Steve und fragte ihn nach seiner Meinung. Doch der Soldat war kaum eine Hilfe. Entweder es verschlug ihm die Sprache, oder er hatte einfach keine Meinung dazu. Nach allem was Bruce sah, sah Emma in allen Varianten unglaublich schön aus. Schließlich dirigierte sie Loki mit kleineren Veränderungen voran. Etwa mit Aufforderungen er soll Chiffon statt Seide, oder einen V-Ausschnitt nehmen. Loki schien nach einer Weile ziemlich genervt, sagte aber nichts und folgte den Anweisungen kommentarlos. Hin und wieder musste er nachfragen und sich erklären lassen, wovon Pepper redete. Schließlich schien sie jedoch zufrieden.  
„Ich denke, damit ist es machbar.“ Sie zuppelte etwas am langen Rock herum und musterte Emma erneut. „Mach es blau.“, forderte sie dann und Loki folgte der Anweisung.  
Clint prustete los. „Du hättest ihn Elsa nennen sollen.“, lachte er ausgelassen. Tony stimmte mit ein und schlug vor den Film bei ihrer nächsten Movie Night anzusehen.  
„Dunkler… Ja. Ich denke, das ist es.“, ignorierte Pepper den Kommentar, während Emma ihnen einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, aber nichts sagte. „Das ist perfekt.“ Zufrieden klatschte Pepper in die Hände. Am Ende stand Emma in einem mittelblauen, fast türkis wirkenden Kleid da. Es war bodenlang, hatte einen Unterrock über den eine Stoffschicht Chiffon, wie Pepper es genannt hatte, fiel. Es war ärmellos, hatte einen V-Ausschnitt und einen Taillenbund. An den Schultern und über den Rücken hinweg waren silbern glitzernde Applikationen verteilt.  
Doch offenbar hatte es gerade erst angefangen. Denn nun fing sie an über Schuhe, Handtasche, Frisur, Schmuck und Make-up zu reden.  
Loki tat ihm direkt leid. So hatte er sich das sicherlich nicht vorgestellt als er zugesagt hatte als Frau in Erscheinung zu treten. Nun, wenn Bruce ehrlich war, er sich auch nicht. Machten Frauen sich wirklich solch einen Kopf um ihr Aussehen? Und dann auch noch solche, die ohne den ganzen Quatsch schon umwerfend aussahen? Oder war das nur Pepper, weil ihr der erste offizielle Auftritt von Steve und Emma so wichtig war?  
Froh nichts damit zu tun zu haben, drehte Bruce sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Sein Blick fiel auf das ausgedruckte Ticket. Oh Mann. Plötzlich hatte er keinen Appetit mehr.  
„Also, wenn du mit so einer Frau dort auftauchst, solltest du wirklich aufpassen, dass niemand sie dir wegnimmt.“, sagte Tony schließlich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Bruce wusste, dass er Steves Eifersucht mit Absicht schürte. Der Soldat reagierte nicht, aber dem Wissenschaftler tat jetzt schon jeder leid, der nachher auf der Gala Loki auch nur ansehen würde. Völlig unerwartet besaß ihr Teamleader nämlich einen wirklich gefährlich aussehenden Todesblick, wie sie alle in letzter Zeit hatten bewundern können. Meistens wenn Tony absichtlich Loki auf die Pelle rückte.  
Letztendlich war Pepper zufrieden und Loki durfte sich wieder setzen. Doch damit war es nicht vorbei, denn nun nahm sie Tony bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Fahrstuhl mit der Ankündigung an Steve, dass sie in einer Stunde bei ihm sein würde, um sich um ihn zu kümmern.  
Für Bruce klang das fast wie eine Drohung.  
„Sieh mich nicht so an. Du hast mir auch nicht geholfen.“, hörte er Loki sagen, bevor er sich wieder an seinem Essen zu schaffen machte. Er hatte wieder seine normale Gestalt angenommen.  
Als sie ihr Essen beendeten, verabschiedete Clint sich von ihnen. Sie verstreuten sich in alle Richtungen und Bruce kehrte schließlich zurück in sein Labor, wo er sich wieder in seiner Arbeit vergrub. Zwischendurch wechselte er mit Loki ein paar Spielzüge über Jarvis aus.  
Später glitt die Tür zu seinem Labor erneut auf und der Asgardier trat ein. Er war nicht mehr hier gewesen, seit er und Steve beschlossen hatten ihre Beziehung zu intensivieren.  
„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht.“, wurde Bruce begrüßt. Er winkte Loki herein.  
„Nein, nein. Natürlich nicht.“, versicherte er ihm. „Hat Pepper dich rausgeschmissen?“, fragte er, als die Uhrzeit ihm verriet, dass es fast so spät war, wie sie beschlossen hatten zu der Benefizveranstaltung aufzubrechen.  
„Sie ist dabei Steve vorzubereiten. Ich wollte nicht weiter dabei stören.“, antwortete der Außerirdische und nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz. Sein Blick wanderte auf den Computerbildschirm, auf dem erneut eine Aminosäurensequenz abgebildet war.  
„Du hast einen günstigen Moment ergriffen und bist geflüchtet.“, riet Bruce. Er lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch hinter sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„So könnte man es auch bezeichnen.“, gestand Loki.  
Bruce lachte. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick bis der Asgardier mit einstimmte. Es klang ausgelassen und amüsiert. Echt. Der Wissenschaftler betrachtete den anderen Mann. Er wirkte sicher und gefasst. Stabil. Nicht mehr, als könnte er jeden Moment einfach wie ein überfordertes Nervenbündel zusammenbrechen und sich in eine Zimmerecke kauern ohne seine Umwelt noch wahrnehmen zu können. Als würde er sein Leben nicht mehr einfach nur ertragen, sondern es auch wertschätzen. Hier und jetzt sprang die Veränderung ihm geradezu ins Gesicht. Das Thema war auf einmal wieder aktuell. Es war schwer nicht darüber nachzudenken, wenn er Loki ansah, zumal Tony ihn seit heute Morgen erst wieder darüber nachdenken ließ.  
„Ich gebe zu, ich bin über deine Entwicklung seit Steve ziemlich erleichtert.“, sagte er dann lächelnd. Ein fragender Blick traf ihn. „Dein Lebenswille. Das meine ich. Es scheint nicht mehr als würdest du es einfach beenden wollen.“, erklärte Bruce. Es sollte nur ein kurzer Kommentar sein. Doch Lokis Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig. Mit deutlicher Überraschung im Gesicht starrte er den Wissenschaftler an. Irgendwie hatte er ja gehofft, dass Loki ihn eher unverständlich ansehen würde. Dass er sich einfach nur getäuscht hatte, doch die Reaktion bestätigte es eigentlich nur.  
„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich damit nicht überrumpeln.“, entschuldigte er sich und fuhr sich etwas nervös durch die Haare. „Es ist nur, dass das Thema heute früh aufgekommen ist. Ich habe es noch immer im Kopf.“  
„Mir war nicht klar, dass ich es so offensichtlich gezeigt habe.“, ergriff Loki dann das Wort und senkte den Blick. Es war ihm deutlich unangenehm. Bruce wusste nicht ob er glücklich darüber sein sollte, dass er es nicht leugnete. Es hätte ihm zumindest die Möglichkeit gegeben sich einzureden, dass er sich das lediglich einbildete.  
„Hast du nicht. Ich habe einfach einiges von mir selbst wiedererkannt und befürchtet, dass du dich mit dem gleichen Problem quälst, wie ich damals.“, klärte Bruce die Situation auf. Er hoffte es würde Loki das Thema leichter machen, wenn er wusste, dass er mit jemandem sprach, der sich mit dem Gefühlschaos ebenfalls auskannte.  
Erneut traf ihn ein überraschter Blick. Loki musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Ich verstehe.“, antwortete er dann zögerlich. „Steve weiß also davon?“, hakte er dann nach.  
„Nein. Ich habe nur Tony von meinen Bedenken erzählt.“ Er wusste nicht, ob Tony Pepper davon erzählt hatte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sonst niemand davon wusste. Vielleicht war Natascha selbst auf die Idee gekommen, aber sie hatte es nie angesprochen.  
„Das erklärt die seltsamen Blicke in letzter Zeit.“, kommentierte Loki dann und legte eine Hand an seine Stirn. „Ich würde dich bitten es ansonsten für dich zu behalten. Ich denke Steve würde… überreagieren.“  
Das konnte der Wissenschaftler sich gut vorstellen. Ihr Teamleader würde sich vor lauter Sorge überschlagen. Zustimmend nickte er also. Es schien Loki zu erleichtern.  
„Wie geht es dir jetzt?“, wollte er dennoch wissen.  
„Es ist unnötig sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.“ Loki lehnte sich im Stuhl wieder zurück und schien sich etwas zu entspannen. „Es wäre mir ohnehin nicht möglich mir selbst Schaden zuzufügen.“ Er winkte es ab, als sei es auf einmal keine große Sache mehr. Und plötzlich konnte Bruce verstehen, warum Tony sich heute Morgen so aufgeregt hatte als es um ihn gegangen war. Bloß weil man wusste, dass ein Freund sich nicht das Leben nehmen konnte -aus welchen Gründen auch immer- ließ es einen sich nicht besser fühlen, wenn man davon ausging, dass er das vielleicht wollte.  
Doch was sollte das überhaupt heißen, es wäre ihm nicht möglich sich selbst zu schaden?  
„Wie meinst du das?“, wollte er also wissen. Der Asgardier musterte ihn erneut. Es war offensichtlich, dass er darüber nachdachte, was er ihm verraten sollte. Schließlich seufzte er.  
„Es lasten einige Flüche auf mir. Ich bin dabei sie nacheinander zu brechen, aber ich benötige wohl noch Zeit dafür.“, antwortete er dann. „Einer der noch aktiven verhindert schädliche Handlungen gegen mich selbst.“  
Bruce spürte, wie ihm jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Sollte das heißen sein mangelnder Lebenswille war nicht erst bei SHIELD entstanden? In einer Situation von der Bruce verstehen konnte, dass er lieber sterben wollte, als weiter als lebendes Experiment existieren zu müssen? Und das immer wieder aufkam, wenn er in einer seiner Panikattacken verschwand, oder sonst irgendwie daran dachte?  
Hatte Loki schon vorher damit zu tun gehabt und jemand hatte einen Grund dafür gesehen ihn permanent daran hindern zu müssen? Wäre er bereits nicht mehr hier, wenn dieser Fluch nicht wäre? Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf fiel ihm auch wieder ein, dass die Narben auf Lokis Torso irgendwo herkommen mussten. War es da entstanden? Bevor er das erste Mal zur Erde kam, aber nachdem er Asgard verlassen hatte? In diesem einem Jahr, von dem niemand wusste, was ihm in der Zeit widerfahren war?  
Lokis Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Er schien seinen Fehler bemerkt zu haben. „Ich sehe, es ist mir gelungen dich zu beunruhigen, obwohl ich das genaue Gegenteil beabsichtigt hatte. Ich versichere dir, keiner der Flüche hat Einfluss auf eure Sicherheit.“  
„Jemand hat einen Fluch auf dich gesprochen, um dich davon abzuhalten dir selbst weh zu tun?“, hakte Bruce nach. An die Möglichkeit, dass die Flüche eine Gefahr für jemand anderes sein könnten, hatte er erst im zweiten Moment gedacht.   
„Sollte das Wissen über meine Unfähigkeit einem solchen Bedürfnis nachzugehen nicht eher beruhigend sein?“, wollte Loki dann wissen und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Würdest du diesem… Bedürfnis denn nachgehen, wenn du die Möglichkeit hättest?“  
„Nein.“, antwortete Loki direkt. „Ich sehe in meiner jetzigen Situation keine Notwendigkeit. Es scheint mir eher, als würde ich etwas verpassen, wenn ich jetzt ginge.“, erklärte er dann, atmete tief durch und sah dem Wissenschaftler dann in die Augen. „Ich habe hier, bei euch, keinen Grund etwas Derartiges zu tun. Eher das Gegenteil. Ich versichere dir, deine Bedenken sind unnötig.“  
Okay. Das war doch schon einmal etwas. Bruce spürte wie seine Rückenmuskulatur sich wieder etwas entspannte. Es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass seine Beziehung zu Steve ihm Halt gab oder dass die Tüftelei im Workshop mit ihm und Tony dem Asgardier ebenso Freude bereitete, wie die kulturellen Unterhaltungen, die er mit Pepper führte. Er wusste ja selbst von der heilenden Wirkung, die diese Leute auf ihn hatten.  
„Weißt du Loki, als wir dich hier aufgenommen haben, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du uns so wichtig werden könntest.“, fing er schließlich an zu erzählen. „Du bist nicht, was ich erwartet habe. Was irgendwer von uns erwartet hat. Ich weiß, du willst nicht darüber reden, was mit dir los war, als du die Erde angegriffen hast. Aber ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du das kannst. Jederzeit. Wann immer du bereit dafür bist.“  
Er musste leise lachen, als er den erstaunten Blick des anderen Mannes erwiderte. Verlegen räusperte Loki sich und unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Seine Augen schienen nach etwas zu suchen, das er ansehen konnte und blieben schließlich wieder am PC-Bildschirm hängen.  
„Woran arbeitest du?“, lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit sehr offensichtlich auf ein anderes Thema und stand auf, um näher heranzutreten.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stellte Bruce sich neben seinen Freund -denn so sehr er sich am Anfang gewehrt hatte die vergangenen Ereignisse zu ignorieren, so musste er zugeben, dass Loki genau das war, ein Freund- und fing an ihm von seinen Untersuchungen zu erzählen, bis dieser schließlich anfing eigene Ideen einzuwerfen oder an bestimmten Punkten nachzuhaken.  
Doch nicht viel später erschienen Pepper, Tony und Steve in ihrer Abendgarderobe um sich zu verabschieden und Loki abzuholen. Pepper drückte Bruce lächelnd an sich und wünschte ihm viel Spaß mit Natascha nachher. Es machte ihn sofort wieder nervös.  
Als er sich schließlich in sein Appartement zurückzog um sich selbst zurechtzumachen, konnte er kaum noch geradeaus denken. Warum hatte er sich nur von Clint dazu überreden lassen? Hätte er nicht einfach behaupten können, er wäre heute Abend bereits anderweitig beschäftigt? Aber er hatte ihn so damit überfallen, dass Bruce nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen war zu lügen.  
Er duschte und zog sich entsprechend ihres Vorhabens an. Als er schließlich fertig war und sich im Spiegel ansah, sah er nur einen alten Mann, der nichts zu bieten hatte, der so töricht war sich in eine Frau zu verlieben, die nicht nur deutlich jünger war, oder zumindest so aussah, als er, sondern auch in sehr festen Händen. Eine Frau, die jeden Mann auf dieser Welt haben könnte und ohne Zweifel den hatte, den sie wollte. Eine Frau mit scharfem Verstand und spitzer Zunge, die einem das Wort im Munde umdrehen konnte, ohne dass man es überhaupt merkte. Seine Position war aussichtslos. Abgesehen davon, dass es ohnehin eine dumme Idee wäre einen Streit im Team zu provozieren, weil man an der gleichen Person interessiert war.  
Er wandte den Blick vom Spiegel ab. Am besten er versuchte den Abend einfach hinter sich zu bringen.  
Wie verabredet fuhr er pünktlich zur Gemeinschaftsetage herauf, wo er sich mit Natascha treffen wollte. Als die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten und den Blick auf seine Verabredung freigaben, erstarrte er in seiner Bewegung.  
Natascha trug ein dunkelgrünes, enganliegendes Kleid, das bis zum Boden fiel und nach unten hin weiter wurde. Sie hatte sich die Haare an einer Seite nach hinten gesteckt, sodass an dieser ihr Hals frei lag, während ihr auf der anderen Seite ein paar ihrer roten Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Die großen grünen Augen waren dunkel geschminkt und ihre Lippen hatten die Farbe von verführerischem Rot. Sie lächelte ihn an.  
Bruce holte Luft. Doch er vergaß weshalb. Hatte er etwas sagen wollen? Hatte er einfach Sauerstoff gebraucht? Keine Ahnung!  
„Du siehst gut aus.“, ergriff sie schließlich das Wort und kam auf ihn zu. Direkt vor ihm blieb sie stehen, hob ihre Arme an und richtete seine Fliege. „Ein Anzug steht dir.“ Als sie mit seiner Fliege fertig war, senkte sie ihre Hände und legte sie ihm flach an die Brust, an der sie sie heruntergleiten ließ. Sie flirtete mit ihm. Ziemlich offensichtlich. Das tat sie öfter. Aber sie flirtete generell gerne.   
Bevor er etwas Unbedachtes tat, wandte der Wissenschaftler sich ab. Auch wenn er definitiv nicht dachte, Clint könnte sich ernsthaft je bedroht fühlen, sicher wäre er nicht angetan davon, wenn Bruce seiner Freundin einen Kuss stahl. Mal abgesehen davon, was das vielleicht für die Atmosphäre im Team bedeuten könnte. „W-Wir sollten gehen.“, stotterte er. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Das hier würde ein langer und quälender Abend für ihn werden.


	22. Chapter 22

Tief durchatmend stählte Steve sich. Das hie war häufig mehr psychischer Stress für ihn, als in einem Kampf. Er konnte den ganzen Presserummel nicht ausstehen und versuchte ihn zu vermeiden, wann immer es ihm möglich war. Heute war kein solcher Tag. Zumindest der Weg ins Gebäude und danach aus dem Gebäude würde gepflastert sein mit Journalisten. Außerdem waren ausgewählte Reporter auch auf der Gala anwesend. Jedenfalls war er sich sicher, dass irgendjemand ihm die Veranstaltung über immer wieder eine Kamera oder ein Diktaphon ins Gesicht halten würde. Leider besaß er nicht wie Tony und Pepper das Händchen dafür mit der Presse umzugehen. Manchmal versetzte es ihn geradezu in Panik, wenn ihm ein Mikrophon ins Gesicht geschoben wurde. Erst recht, wenn die Frage unangenehm war und er wusste, dass er etwas verheimlichen oder direkt lügen musste. Lügen war noch nie eines seiner Talente gewesen. Das hatte ihm schon immer Probleme eingebacht. Doch jetzt, da er jemand war, der die Macht hatte andere zu beeinflussen und dem die Leute tatsächlich zuhörten, seine Meinung wertschätzten, aber auch bewerteten und kritisierten, war er sich bewusst, dass jedes Wort hurricaneartig durch den Reißwolf gedreht werden könnte, wenn er sich falsch ausdrückte. Dass es nicht nur sein Ansehen, sondern das gesamten der Avengers schädigen könnte.  
Während Tony ihm geraten hatte einfach seine Meinung zu sagen, da er in seinen Augen offenbar eh ein Heiliger ohne Gleichen war und daher ohnehin nichts schlimmes aus seinem Mund kommen würde, hatte Pepper sich jedoch die Zeit genommen und ihn instruiert, wie er sich verhalten sollte, wenn das Thema schwierig wurde. Sie hatte ihm zwar erst richtig bewusst gemacht, was für ein Gewicht seine Worte haben konnten und ihn erst richtig in Panik versetzt, aber zumindest hatte sie ihn dann nicht alleine damit gelassen. Er weigerte sich dennoch Interwies zu geben – und es gab oft genug Anfragen von verschiedenen Stellen – und bewunderte seine beiden Freunde dafür, wie oft und völlig natürlich wirkend sie sich vor hunderte von Kameras stellten, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, was alles schiefgehen könnte.  
Als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug war, wusste er, dass er den heutigen Abend praktisch ohne Unterlass lügen müssen würde. Bereits leicht nervös sah er zu Loki, der neben ihm in seiner weiblichen Form saß. Er schaute durch die getönten Fensterscheiben der Limousine nach draußen. Ein dezentes Lächeln hatte sich auf die rot geschminkten Lippen gelegt. Obwohl er mit ihm die letzte Woche ziemlich oft draußen gewesen ist, war sein Freund noch immer sehr interessiert an der ganzen Regelung des täglichen Lebens in New York. Er hatte ihm gesagt seine Sozialstudien über Midgardier wurden durch die Beobachtung des Volkes deutlich vorangetrieben und er genoss es ihnen zuzuschauen, wie sie ihrem Alltag nachgingen. Der neue Input sei äußerst lehrreich und er entdecke laufend neue Dinge, die er anschließend recherchieren konnte und die ihm neue Sichtweisen auf die sozialen Strukturen Amerikas gaben. Oder so ähnlich.  
Bevor sie aufgebrochen waren, hatte Pepper Steve noch Anweisungen gegeben für brenzlige Situationen. Nur ihm. Offenbar hielt sie Loki für in der Lage jegliche Situation zu händeln. Wenn er ehrlich war, überraschte ihn das kaum. Obwohl Loki nicht von diesem Planeten war, wusste er sich geeignet darzustellen und als Prinz war er viel Aufmerksamkeit ohnehin gewohnt. Jemand der ihm also konstant auf die Nerven ging und Fragen stellte, oder auch eine gesamte Gruppe von solchen Leuten, würde ihn also wohl kaum aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen.“, sprach Pepper Steve von der Sitzbank ihm gegenüber an. Er sah zu ihr. Sie lächelte ihn an und beugte sich etwas vor um eine Hand auf seine zu legen. „Selbst, wenn du nervös wirkst, wird jeder denken es liegt an Emma. Und die Presse zu ignorieren, passt auch zu dir.“, versicherte sie ihm. „Wenn du also nichts Falsches sagst, wird niemand Verdacht schöpfen, dass mit deiner Freundin etwas nicht stimmen könnte.“  
„Ja, sag einfach nicht, dass sie ein männliches formwandelndes Alien ist und alles ist gut.“, fügte Tony grinsend hinzu. Er zwinkerte Loki zu, der seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf das Gespräch gelenkt hatte und seine linke Hand unter Steves rechte schob. Der Soldat beobachtete, wie zarte, feminine Finger zwischen seine eigenen glitten. Die Nägel waren perfekt manikürt und in einem blauen Farbton, passend zum Kleid, angemalt. Er wünschte sich wirklich, die ganze Scharade wäre nicht nötig. Zu Beginn hatte er gesagt, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte seine Beziehung zu Loki geheim zu halten und Emma komplett unnötig sei. Zumindest nach dem ersten Schock. Für die Menschen wäre Loki lediglich ein Mann, den sie noch nie gesehen hatten. SCHIELD hatte schließlich fantastische Arbeit gleistet die Invasion unter den Teppich zu kehren. Dass er dann als homosexuell gelten würde, war ihm völlig gleichgültig. Er wollte seine Zuneigung zu Loki nicht leugnen. Vor Niemandem!  
Doch dann hatten die schlagkräftigen Argumente seiner gesamten Freunde, einschließlich Loki, angefangen. Innerhalb von Minuten hatte er dem nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Er konnte das politische Desaster genauso wenig ignorieren, wie die Tatsache das Hawthorne und SHIELD ihnen ohnehin im Nacken saßen und es Loki deutlich mehr in Gefahr brächte. Außerdem hatte sein außerirdischer Freund direkt abgelehnt in seiner Form außerhalb des Towers aufzutreten. Und dann hatte er noch etwas von törichten Prinzipien, kurzsichtigen Denkmuster und emotionaler Überempfindlichkeit gesprochen. Steve hatte nicht ganz verstanden, was er gesagt hatte, aber Tony und Bruce hatten deutlich amüsiert gewirkt. Bei ihm war zumindest angekommen, dass Loki ihn als kindisch, trotzig und engstirnig bezeichnet und kundgetan hatte, dass er das in keiner Weise unterstützen würde. Damit war die Debatte auch beendet und Steve geschlagen gewesen.  
Als die Limousine hielt, atmete der Soldat tief ein und wieder aus. Er konnte durch die Fensterscheiben die Scharen an Reportern und Schaulustigen sehen, die sich um die Ankunftstelle der geladenen Gäste eingefunden hatten. Prompt wurde die Tür von außen geöffnet und sofort ging das Blitzlichtgewitter los. Souverän wie immer und mit einem überlegenen Grinsen auf den Lippen stieg Tony aus und reichte eine Hand hinein, um Pepper, deren Lippen nun ein strahlendes Lächeln zierten, herauszuhelfen. Steve hörte sofort hunderte von Fragen auf die beiden herabrieseln. Irgendwo schien eine Gruppe von Fans zu stehen, denn er konnte ziemlich genau mehrere Stimmen „Iron Maaaaaan!!!“, kreischen hören, gefolgt von haufenweise Liebesbekundungen.  
Steve beobachtete wie sein Freund Pepper eng an sich zog und wahrscheinlich vor der Limousine mit seiner Freundin für die Presse posierte.  
„Wir sollten aussteigen.“, ergriff Loki das Wort, als Steve sich auch weiterhin nicht rührte. Er führte seine noch immer ergriffene Hand an die roten Lippen und platzierte einen Kuss auf Steves Handrücken. In keiner anderen Situation bisher hatte Steve sich gewünscht jetzt seinen Loki anstatt dieser gefakten Freundin zu sehen.  
Letztendlich lächelte er dennoch, beugte sich vor und drückte seine Lippen kurz auf die seiner Begleitung. Als er für diesen Moment die Augen schloss, fühlten sie sich wie die Lippen des Mannes an, den er seit nun fast zwei Wochen kaum noch aufhörte zu küssen. Es beruhigte ihn, zumal der Geruch auch als Emma der Gleiche war und ihm nur bestätigte, dass diese aufgestylte Frau neben ihm, tatsächlich sein Freund war.  
Dann ließ er seine Hand los und rutschte zur Tür. Als er ausstieg, ging sofort lautes Gekreische durch die Reihen. Er konnte nun neben „Iron Maaan!!“ auch lauter „Captain America!!!“ Rufe hören. Reporter überschlugen sich mit Fragen. Die Security hatte ziemlich viel zu tun. Es sah echt schwierig aus, die Menge daran zu hindern die Absperrungen zu überwinden.  
Tony murmelte ihm „Für einen Moment dachte ich, du kneifst.“, zu, bevor er sich mit Pepper an seinem Arm etwas vorbewegte um Platz zu machen.  
Ohne zu zögern drehte Steve sich wieder um und reichte Loki eine Hand, die dieser sofort ergriff und sich aus dem Auto heraushelfen ließ, wie es Pepper von Tony getan hatte. Mit einem etwas unsicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen stellte Emma sich zu ihm auf den roten Teppich. Sie wirkte etwas verunsichert und hielt sich an Steve fest. Klammerte fast schon. Überall um sie herum blitze es. Fragen wurden ihnen entgegengeschrien, Mikrofone soweit über die Absperrungen in den Weg hineingehalten, wie irgend möglich. Ein Fotograf, der offensichtlich die Genehmigung hatte, stand mit auf dem roten Teppich und machte Bilder von den ankommenden Gästen. Er schien äußerst interessiert an Emma zu sein.  
Als Steve sich schließlich mit ihr an seiner Seite umdrehte, war er sofort geblendet. Hinter ihm hörte er die Tür der Limousine wieder zugeschlagen werden. Als der Wagen wegfuhr, fühlte es sich fast an, als würde ihr sicherer Rückzugsort verschwinden.  
Loki drängte sich eng an ihn, dirigierte ihn aber gleichzeitig vorwärts indem er den Arm, den er um Steves gelegt hatte, vorschob. Er gehorchte der Aufforderung und schloss zu Tony und Pepper auf, die auf sie zu warten schienen. Zusammen liefen sie zum Eingang. Steve verlor zwischendrin durch die ganzen Blitze etwas die Orientierung, aber Loki schob ihn immer in die entsprechende Richtung weiter, brachte ihn zum Stehen, wenn Tony und Pepper es taten und dirigierte ihn weiter, wenn es soweit war. Ganz ähnlich wie es auch Pepper immer getan hatte, wenn er gezwungen war mit ihr auf dem roten Teppich zu laufen. Als er zur Seite und in Emmas Gesicht sah, erkannte er weiterhin etwas Unsicherheit. Es wirkte, als wäre ihr die Situation unangenehm. War Loki das alles unangenehm? Oder spielte er seine Rolle lediglich so? Wenn ja, dann war er ziemlich überzeugend.  
Tony zwang Steve auf den Treppen zum Museum hinauf für ein Foto zusammen mit ihm und Pepper zu posieren. Er tat sein Bestes, aber er wusste nicht, ob das ausreichend war um nicht komplett Fehl am Platz zu wirken.  
Letztendlich schafften sie es die Stufen hinauf und in den Eingangsbereich zu dem die Öffentlichkeit keinen Zugang hatte. Endlich waren die Blitze um sie herum weg und Steve konnte seine Umgebung wieder erkennen. Er kannte sich im Museum aus. Eine Weile hatte er schon fast hier gelebt.  
„Man könnte meinen, du gewöhnst dich langsam daran.“, sagte Tony und musterte Steve. „Aber ich schätze das war alles deine Begleitung.“, fügte er hinzu und zwinkerte Emma zu.  
Diese lächelte nur vielsagend und drückte sich dann etwas näher an Steve heran. Wenn Tony ihm das sagte, dann hatte er sich anscheinend nicht halb so blöd angestellt, wie es sich angefühlt hatte.  
„Okay. Soweit so gut.“, sagte Pepper und sah in Richtung der großen Halle, wo die Feierlichkeiten stattfanden. Klaviermusik drang zu ihnen durch. Ein paar der anderen Gäste standen ebenfalls noch in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen im Eingangsbereich. Draußen wurde es wieder hektisch. Anscheinend war der nächste Wagen angekommen.  
„Wie sieht es aus? Bei dir alles in Ordnung?“, wandte Steve sich an Loki. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln erschein auf den rotgeschminkten Lippen.  
„Das wird ein Kinderspiel.“, versicherte er ihm und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten.“  
Zusammen traten sie durch den Eingangsbereich und betraten die riesige Halle, in der sich allerlei fein gekleidete Leute befanden, von denen Steve etwa die Hälfte erkannte. Sponsoren und Kunstliebhaber, Politiker und Großindustrielle. Kellner liefen zwischen den Grüppchen hin und her.  
Sie waren kaum zwei Schritte gelaufen, als ein Reporter mit einem Photographen auf sie zustürzte.  
„Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, Miss Potts!”, sprach er sie an und war kaum eine Sekunde später direkt vor ihnen stehen geblieben. Die Kamera seines Begleiters fing sofort an unaufhörlich zu klicken. „Es ist mir eine unglaubliche Ehre Sie hier zu sehen. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würden sie mir vielleicht ein paar Fragen beantworten?“, fragte er zwar, schob ihnen aber sofort ein Diktaphon ins Gesicht.  
„Also bitte, so lass sie doch erst einmal hereinkommen.“, echauffierte sich ein großer, schlanker Mann im Anzug, der ebenfalls nun zu ihnen hinzutrat. „Später ist noch genug Zeit.“  
„Glenn!“, freute sich Pepper direkt, ignorierte den Reporter und überwand die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen. Sie begrüßten sich mit einem Wangenkuss, während Glenn begeistert ihre Hand schüttelte.  
„Virginia! Es ist mir eine Freude.“, begrüßte er sie, während der Reporter mit seinem Photographen zusammen zwar zögerlich, aber dennoch sich zurückzog. „Du hattest dich zwar wieder in Begleitung des Captains angekündigt, aber ich war natürlich neugierig, ob er nicht doch seine Freundin mitbringen würde.“ Lächelnd wandte er sich dann an den Soldaten. „Steve, ich freue mich dich hier zu haben.“  
Das Lächeln erwidernd, ergriff Steve die Hand des Museumsdirektors. „Ich muss mich für die direkte Einladung bedanken, Glenn.“  
„Oh, aber ich bitte dich! Es ist mir eine Freude!“, tat der Mann es ab und wandte sich dann Loki zu. „Wie darf ich denn nun die reizende Dame an deiner Seite ansprechen, Steve?“, fragte er nach und reichte Loki bereits die Hand. Ohne zu zögern ergriff Loki diese und schüttelte sie. Ein Lächeln zwischen Begeisterung und Freude lag auf den rot geschminkten Lippen.  
„Das ist Emma Jenkins.“, stellte Steve seine Begleitung vor.  
„Ich bin entzückt, Miss Jenkins. Ich muss gestehen, ich war bereits verwundert darüber, dass Steve bislang niemand gefunden hat. Sie müssen etwas wirklich Besonderes sein.“, begrüßte er Loki geradezu strahlend.  
Er hatte ja nicht einmal eine Vorstellung davon, wie besonders Emma war.  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Mr. Lowry.“, antwortete Emma. „Ich muss gestehen, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich Ihr Museum betrete.“ Glücklich sah Emma zu ihrer Begleitung und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Er hat mir so häufig von Van Gogh´s Sternennacht vorgeschwärmt. Ich freue mich es endlich mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können.“  
Lowrys Lächeln erstarb etwas. „Das tut mir furchtbar leid, Miss Jenkins. Aber die oberen Stockwerke sind heute gesperrt. Sternennacht befindet sich leider nicht im Erdgeschoss.“, informierte er sie in einem entschuldigenden Tonfall.  
„Oh!“, machte Emma und wirkte als wollte sie versuchen ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen, während sie zu den bewachten Treppenaufgängen sah. Bevor sie ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zwang und sich an Steve wandte. „Ich fürchte, wir müssen einen neuen Termin zu den Öffnungszeiten finden, Liebling.“  
Liebling? Was sollte das denn?  
Emma ergriff seine linke Hand. Ein verhaltenes Lächeln auf den roten Lippen, die großen blauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Wollte Loki jetzt, dass er etwas sagte? Er sah ihn so an. „Ich bin mir sicher, wir bekommen das hin.“, antwortete er also in der Hoffnung nicht zu seltsam zu wirken. Er hatte Loki zwar versprochen, dass er ihn herumführe würde, aber sie hatten gewusst, dass die oberen Etagen geschlossen sein würden. Was sollte das?  
„Oh, das ist doch eigentlich gar kein Problem. Ich sage den Wachen einfach Bescheid, dass sie dich und Miss Jenkins durchlassen sollen. Dann kannst du ihr zumindest Sternennacht in Ruhe zeigen.“, ergriff der Museumsdirektor das Wort mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.  
„Glenn, das ist wirklich nicht nötig, wir…“, versuchte Steve sofort zu intervenieren.  
„Ich bestehe darauf.“, fiel dieser ihm jedoch direkt ins Wort. „Ich könnte eine derartige Enttäuschung dieser reizenden jungen Dame nicht verantworten.“  
Freudig sah Emma wieder zum Museumsdirektor. „Wir wollen wirklich keine Umstände machen. Ich wollte sie mit meiner Bemerkung nicht unter Druck setzen.“, erklärte sie und sah etwas unsicher zwischen Steve und Glenn hin und her. Es schien ihr ziemlich unangenehm.  
„Ich bitte Sie, das sind doch keine Umstände. Gehen Sie nach oben und lassen Sie sich von dem Anblick verzaubern.“, verlangte Glenn geradezu. „Und ich will kein Wort mehr darüber hören.“ Schließlich gab Steve sich geschlagen und bedankte sich. Danach wandte Glenn sich an Tony. „Mr. Stark. Es ist lange her.“, begrüßte er nun auch ihn. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schüttelten sie sich die Hände. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass zwischen ihnen nur kühle Akzeptanz herrschte. Dann machte der Museumsdirektor eine einladende Geste in die große Halle hinein, wünschte ihnen viel Vergnügen, versprach ihnen sich im laufen des Abends erneut zu ihn zu gesellen, wies Pepper darauf hin, dass seine Ehefrau und Tochter ebenfalls anwesend seien und huschte dann auf und davon zu einem weiteren gerade eintretenden Pärchen.  
„Gut gespielt.“, sagte Pepper nebenbei und stieß Emma neben sich mit dem Ellbogen an. Als Antwort bekam sie ein zufriedenes Lächeln und ein Blinzeln, bevor Loki sich der Menschenmenge zuwandte.  
„Oh Mann, was macht der denn hier?“, stöhnte Tony genervt und drehte sich Pepper direkt zu, die an seiner Schulter vorbei sah.  
„Sei nett. Offiziell wissen wir nichts. Matt wird sich um ihn kümmern.“, beschwichtigte sie ihn.  
„Wenn er unsere Hilfe annehmen würde, wäre das längst erledigt.“, zischte der Milliardär ihr entgegen. Als Steve selbst nach hinten sah, erkannte er den Grund für die miese Laune seines Freundes ebenso schnell wie Pepper.  
Wilson Fisk stand zusammen mit drei weiteren Leuten am Rand der Tanzfläche und unterhielt sich. An einem Arm stand eine hübsche Brünette neben ihn, die sich bei ihm eingehakt hatte. In der anderen Hand hielt er ein Glas Champagner, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und amüsierte sich offensichtlich. Seinen Gesprächspartnern ging es ähnlich. Sie schienen Spaß zu haben.  
„Diese Angelegenheit braucht Fingerspitzengefühl. Etwas das du nicht besitzt.“, erinnerte Pepper Tony daran, weshalb Matt die Avengers und besonders Tony nicht in der Sache verwickelt sehen wollte.  
„Tony!“, wurde plötzlich aus einer anderen Richtung freudig gerufen. Steve drehte sich ebenso in entsprechende Richtung wie die anderen. Ein Mann im Smoking mit harten, kantigen Gesichtszügen und kurzen braunroten Haaren kam auf sie zu. Ein Lächeln zierte die Lippen als er mit ausgesteckter Hand auf ihren Milliardär zuging. Steve hatte Norman Osborne bereits bei verschiedenen offiziellen Anlässen kennen gelernt. Er war einer der Großindustriellen, mit denen Tony ziemlich gut klarkam. Was sicher damit zu tun hatte, dass er einiges von Wissenschaft verstand.  
„Norman!“, erwiderte Tony erfreut und trat einen Schritt auf den anderen Mann zu. Er reichte ihm seine Hand. „Es freut mich dich zu sehen!“, begrüßte Tony den anderen Mann. Lachend schüttelte Osborne auch Peppers und Steves Hand, ließ sich Emma vorstellen, wandte sich dann aber wieder Tony zu. Als die beiden schließlich anfingen über geschäftliche Dinge zu reden, riet Pepper ihnen sich abzusetzen, wenn sie nicht zu Tode gelangweilt werden wollten.  
Doch sobald Steve mit Emma an seiner Seite sich aus der Gruppe löste, war er gleich umringt von weiteren Personen, die alle wissen wollten, wer seine reizende Begleitung war und wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten und wo sie herkam und all das andere, was er mit Tony, Loki und Pepper immer wieder durchgegangen war. Höflich erzählte er also immer wieder die Geschichte, wie er Emma traf, als sie Pepper einige Unterlagen gebracht hatte und von ihm fast umgestoßen worden war. Es war eine simple Story, die dennoch jedem ein verzücktes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte, der sie hörte.  
Als der anwesende Reporter schließlich auf sie zusteuerte, zog er Loki mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. Er sah die Frustration auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, aber Steve hatte jetzt wirklich keine Nerven mehr weiter irgendwelche Lügengeschichten zu erzählen. Erst recht nicht, wenn ihm dabei ein Diktaphon ins Gesicht gehalten werden würde.  
Langsam wiegten sie sich zu den ruhigen Klängen der Musik zwischen den anderen Paaren. Hier hatten sie etwas Ruhe. Hier musste Steve keine Lügen verbreiten und konnte Loki wenigstens eine kurze Zeit lang nur für sich alleine haben.  
„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es derart anstrengend für dich werden würde.“, ergriff Emma das Wort. Die großen blauen Augen waren direkt auf ihn gerichtet. „Es scheint fast, als wäre meine Invasion für dich entspannender gewesen.“  
„Im Kampf weiß ich, was ich zu tun habe. Das hier ist…“, er suchte nach Worten, die seine Empfindungen beschreiben würden. „… als würde ich auf dünnem Eis entlangwandern.“, sagte er schließlich.  
Emmas rote Lippen zogen sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen auseinander. „Sehr treffend formuliert. Es ist äußerst unterhaltsam. Sie wollen sich nicht nur mit dir gut stellen, sondern auch mit mir. Obwohl mehr als die Hälfte an Frauen, und eine für midgardische Sichtweise auf eine Beziehung nicht zu verachtende Menge an Männern, mir am liebsten die Augen vor lauter Missgunst und Eifersucht auskratzen würden.“  
Irritiert erwiderte Steve den Blick seiner Begleitung. Missgunst? Eifersucht?  
Emma seufzte. „Du bist wirklich nicht gut darin, wie?“, fragte sie und zog ihn zu sich heran, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Steve entging das Blitzlicht in diesem Moment nicht. „Nur damit wirklich keine Missverständnisse über die Natur unserer Beziehung aufkommen.“, lächelte Emma und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, als der Tanz noch langsamer wurde.  
Der bekannte Geruch stieg Steve in die Nase und er beugte sich etwas vor, sodass er diese in den blonden Strähnen versenkte. Er schloss die Augen und auf einmal war es Loki, der da mit ihm zu den romantischen Klängen auf der Tanzfläche stand. Er spürte die harten Kanten unter seinen Fingern und bemerkte jetzt wieder, dass er nicht wirklich nennenswert kleiner war. Emma trug hochhackige Schuhe, die sie immer noch ein paar Zentimeter kleiner erscheinen ließen als ihn, doch Loki war in Wirklichkeit etwa so groß wie er. Auch wurde ihm jetzt wieder klar, dass er in Wirklichkeit nicht dieses Satin, Chiffon, wie auch immer Pepper diesen Stoff genannt hatte, Zeugs. Er wusste nicht, woraus seine eigentliche Kleidung bestand, aber es hatte sich immer wie normale Baumwolle angefühlt.  
Als die nachfolgende Musik wieder etwas schneller wurde, ignorierten sie beide das und verblieben dabei sich langsam hin und her zu wiegen, eng aneinander gelehnt. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Steves Lippen. Es war ihm egal. Er war glücklich in diesem kleinen Moment, den er mit dem Mann teilte, den er liebte. Loki gehörte ihm. Er hatte es selbst gesagt. Und Steve versuchte gar nicht erst zu leugnen, dass sein eigenes Herz dem Asgardier gehörte.  
Erst als die Auktion laut angekündigt und die Musik leiser wurde bis sie schließlich ganz verklang, öffnete der Soldat wiederwillig die Augen. Er wusste, es wäre nicht Lokis fein geschnittenes, noch immer blasses, Gesicht mit diesen unendlich grünen Augen und den tief schwarzen Augenbrauen und Wimpern, in das er blicken würde.  
Blaue Augen sahen zu ihm hoch und blonde Haare waren in seinem Blickfeld. Wie er es erwartet hatte.  
„Ganz ehrlich?“, riss Tonys Stimme ihn aus den Gedanken. Er und Pepper standen plötzlich neben ihnen. „Allein davon euch zu beobachten, bekommt man Diabetes.“  
„Ah, Tony!“, beschwerte Pepper sich direkt und knuffte ihn in den Oberarm. „Hört nicht auf ihn. Ihr seid wirklich sehr süß.“  
„Das habe ich doch gerade gesagt.“, beschwerte Tony sich. Daraufhin rollte Pepper nur mit den Augen.  
„Wir haben mit der Presse gesprochen und soweit ich mitbekommen habe, habt ihr Emma ziemlich gut etabliert.“, erklärte Pepper. Sie schien sich zu freuen, wie ein kleines Kind. Offenbar war ihr das alles wichtiger als Steve geahnt hatte. Lächelnd hakte Pepper sich bei Emma unter und zog sie mit sich. „Wir sollten in den Auktionsraum gehen.“  
Tony und Steve kamen ihnen gemäßigten Schrittes hinterher.  
„Du macht keine halben Sachen, wie?“, ergriff Tony das Wort und stieß seinem Freund in die Seite.  
„Was meinst du?“, wollte Steve wissen.  
„Du bist wirklich verliebt, oder? Ich meine so richtig. Die meisten fangen an mit Zuneigung, die mehr wird bis sie es Liebe nennen, aber du bist wirklich richtig verschossen.“, erklärte Tony.  
Steve spürte, wie er rot wurde. Ja. Das war er. Na und? Es war ja nicht so, als würde es Tony mit seiner eigenen Freundin anders gehen. Und es war nicht wirklich von jetzt auf gleich passiert. Es hatte sich aufgebaut. Er hatte es bloß nicht bemerkt.  
Tony klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Das freut mich für dich Steve, wirklich.“ Breit grinsend sah er den Soldaten an. Steve spürte, wie er immer dunkler anlief. Er räusperte sich und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Er hatte noch nie in so einer Situation gesteckt. Vor dem Serum war er für jede Frau die ihm begegnete völlig uninteressant gewesen und danach war er auf einmal Captain America gewesen. Er hatte keine Zeit für so etwas gehabt. Andere Sachen waren immer wichtiger gewesen. Und Gelegenheiten hatte er auch nicht wirklich viele gehabt. Oder zumindest nicht allzu viele. Peggy war die einzige Frau gewesen, die ihm in der Richtung damals überhaupt aufgefallen war. Ein paar Dates mit Frauen, die nicht wussten, wer er war hatte er zwar durchaus gehabt, aber alles darüber hinaus war Neuland für ihn. Er hatte noch nie jemals für jemanden so empfunden wie für Loki. Noch nie hatte er sich so glücklich gefühlt neben einer bestimmten Person aufzuwachen und war vollkommen zufrieden damit und erfüllt davon ihr einfach mein Schlafen zuzusehen. Als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres im ganzen Universum. Loki ließ ihn sich so fühlen.  
Sie gesellten sich zu Pepper und Emma, die bereits dabei waren über ein Bild zu philosophieren, während Steve sich direkt am Gespräch beteiligte, schlang Tony lediglich einen Arm um Peppers Hüfte und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er an der Kunst nicht besonders interessiert war.  
„Gott sei Dank!“, rief der Milliardär plötzlich nach einiger Zeit aus und zog seine Freundin mit sich, völlig ungeachtet dessen, dass sie gerade selbst mitten im Satz war. „Noch jemand mit einem IQ über der Raumtemperatur.“, frohlockte er laut genug, dass alle Umstehenden das mitbekamen. Steve nahm seine eigene Begleitung an die Hand und folgte seinem Freund. Hauptsächlich, weil er befürchtete sofort von verschiedenen Leuten in das nächste Gespräch verwickelt zu werden, wenn er unbeschäftigt wirkte.  
„Charles!“, begrüßte Pepper einen kahlköpfigen Mann im Rollstuhl, sie ergriff seine Hände und beugte sich für einen Wangenkuss zu ihm hinunter. „Ich habe deinen Namen auf der Gästeliste gesehen und gehofft dich hier anzutreffen.“  
„Virginia, ich wusste du würdest hier sein. Es wundert mich lediglich, dass du Tony dazu bringen konntest dich zu begleiten.“, antwortete der Mann lächelnd. Freundliche blaue Augen wandten sich nun dem Milliardär zu. „Es freut mich dich zu sehen, mein Freund.“  
„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr diese Freude auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.“, erwiderte Tony und reichte ihm die Hand. „Pepper hat mich von einem politischen Höflichkeitsgespräch zum nächsten gezerrt. Du sprichst wenigstens meine Sprache. Wir sollten uns einen Drink holen und über dein letztes Paper sprechen.“, bot er hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Es wäre mir eine Freude deine Gedanken dazu zu hören. Nach der Auktion. Aber so lasst mich euch zunächst meine Begleitung vorstellen.“ Er deutete auf einen jungen Mann im Anzug neben sich, der in dem Moment vortrat. Seine Augen waren hinter einer rot spiegelnden Sonnenbrille verborgen. „Scott Summers. Er ist Lehrer an meiner Schule und ich hatte das Glück, dass er an einem Freitagabend noch nichts vorhatte und sich bereiterklärt hat einem alten Mann zu helfen.“ Charles lachte leise. „Scott, das sind Miss Virginia Potts und Mr. Anthony Stark.”  
“Es freut mich Sie persönlich kennenzulernen. Mir ist selbstverständlich bekannt, dass sie große Unterstützer von Charles Schule sind.“, begrüßte der junge Mann die beiden mit einem höflichen Lächeln, aber deutlicher Distanziertheit.  
„Professor Xavier.“, trat nun auch Steve an den Mann heran. Sie kannten sich nicht so gut, aber der Soldat hatte den älteren Herrn bereits hin und wieder gesehen. Er arbeitete öfter mit Bruce zusammen und schien einer der wenigen zu sein, die absolut kein Problem damit hatten, dass es den Hulk gab, während viele seiner anderen ehemaligen Kollegen sich von ihm abgewandt hatten. Erst jetzt langsam mit Tonys Unterstützung sah es so aus, als würde Bruce langsam wieder an Ansehen in der Welt der Wissenschaft gewinnen.  
„Captain Rogers.“, begrüßte Xavier ihn weiterhin lächelnd und reichte ihm eine Hand. Der ältere Mann wirkte auf Steve jederzeit gutmütig und äußerst sympathisch. Es schien als könnte ihn nichts aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ich kam nicht umhin aus vielen meiner Gespräche herauszuhören, dass Sie heute in Begleitung hier sind, Captain.“  
„Das ist Emma Jenkins.“, stellte Steve Loki vor. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, trat Emma heran und ergriff die ihr entgegengestreckte Hand.  
„Es ist mir eine Freude Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss Jenkins.“  
Loki öffnete den Mund, um zweifelsohne eine höfliche Erwiderung zu geben, doch dann stockte er. Das Lächeln auf den roten Lippen erstarrte, es war noch da, aber es wirkte irgendwie nicht mehr lebendig, unecht. Künstlich. Und wenn Steve das bemerkte, war es für jeden anderen genauso sichtbar. Doch es dauerte nur eine Sekunde.  
„Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, Professor.“, erwiderte Emma schließlich ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. Das Lächeln war wieder so strahlend wie zuvor. „Bruce hat mir bereits von Ihnen erzählt. Ich habe Ihr Buch über genetische Variationen gelesen. Es war äußerst interessant.“  
Unsicher sah Steve zwischen Charles Xavier und Emma hin und her. Der Professor hielt noch immer ihre Hand fest und sie seine.  
„Dann kann ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie selbst sich mit diesem Gebiet befassen?“, hakte er nach. Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht war noch immer freundlich, aber seine Augenbrauen hatten sich ein kleines Bisschen zusammengezogen.  
„Es ist eher ein Hobby.“, antwortete Emma. Jetzt erst ließen sie sich los.  
„Es wäre mir eine Freude Ihnen übrig gebliebene Fragen zu beantworten und verschiedene Ansichten zu erläutern.“, bot der Professor an.  
„Das ist ein sehr großzügiges Angebot. Vielleicht finden wir später noch etwas Zeit miteinander unter vier Augen zu sprechen?“, erwiderte Emma erfreut.  
Was ging hier vor sich?? Irritiert sah Steve zu seinen Freunden. Pepper sah nicht minder irritiert drein, Tony wirkte amüsiert und Scott Summers schien skeptisch, wenn man der angehobenen Augenbraue nach urteilen konnte. Viel mehr war von seiner Augenpartie ja nicht zu sehen.  
„Es würde mich sehr freuen. Kommen Sie einfach auf mich zu, sobald Sie die Zeit haben.“  
„Das werde ich.“, versicherte sie ihm.  
Als wäre nichts gewesen drehte Emma sich als Nächstes dem Lehrer zu und reichte auch ihm die Hand. Etwas überrumpelt ergriff er sie und lächelte passend dazu. Dann trat Emma zurück an Steves Seite.  
„Nun, wir sollten uns der Auktion zuwenden.“, ergriff Pepper letztlich das Wort.  
„Das sollten wir.“, stimmte Professor Xavier zu. Tony und er verabredeten sich für später an der Bar, sie wünschten einander viel Spaß und Erfolg, dann schob Scott den älteren Mann weiter nach vorne.   
„Hat er dich da gerade angebaggert?“, wollte Tony wissen und sah Emma an. „Und bist du voll drauf eingestiegen?“  
„Was wisst ihr über ihn? Wer ist er?“, ignorierte Loki seine Frage.  
„Du weißt wer er ist. Ich und Bruce haben über ihn gesprochen. Du hast eines seiner Bücher gelesen.“, erwiderte der Milliardär. „Aber ehrlich, um auf meine Fragen zurückzukommen, was war das gerade?“  
„Ich weiß von seinem Bildungsgrad und dass er eine Schule für hochbegabte Kinder führt, die ihr finanziell unterstützt.“, fasste Loki zusammen. „Was ist da noch?“  
„Nichts?“, antwortete Tony unsicher nachdem er einen Blick mit Pepper gewechselt hat.  
„Das werde ich herausfinden.“, versprach Loki lächelnd.  
„Das heißt also, du ignorierst einfach meine Fragen?“, wollte Tony wissen.  
„Ich habe noch nichts zu erzählen.“, entgegnete Loki. Skeptisch hob Tony eine Augenbraue. Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen und fingen dann beide an zu lachen. Unwillkürlich schlang Steve seinen Arm um Emmas Taille und zog sie an sich. Der amüsierte Ausdruck in Tony Augen sagte ihm direkt, dass ihm die besitzergreifende Geste nicht entgangen war und dem Soldaten war klar, dass Loki wusste, was los war. Auch wenn er zumindest den Anstand hatte es unkommentiert zu lassen.  
Zusammen suchten sie sich einen Platz. Als die Auktion losging, fühlte Steve sich wieder sicher. In diesem Umfeld konnte Tony ihm nicht das Wasser reichen. Vielleicht in jeder anderen Situation, aber nicht hier. Loki schien sich zu amüsieren und diskutierte enthusiastisch mit ihm und Pepper über die dargebotenen Kunstwerke. Es war erstaunlich, was er alles in dieser doch eigentlich so kurzen Zeit über ihre Kunst und Geschichte gelernt hatte. Ob sie auf Asgard ähnliche Bilder hatten? War es überhaupt vergleichbar? Er würde es unbedingt einmal ansprechen müssen. Überhaupt hatten sie noch gar nicht über seinen Heimatplaneten gesprochen oder über seine Vergangenheit. Während Loki keine Gelegenheit ausließ um Steve Fragen über ihn oder die Erde zu stellen, schwieg er doch zu sich selbst. Dem Soldaten war klar, dass das alles kein leichtes Thema war, aber sicher würde er verstehen, dass ihm daran lag auch über Loki alles in Erfahrung zu bringen, was es zu wissen gab, oder? Immerhin tat er ja das Gleiche mit ihm.  
Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde wurde die Pause eingeleitet und die Leute strömten zurück in die große Halle, wo sie von klassischer Musik, Cocktails, Wein, Champagne und Häppchen empfangen wurden. Tony steuerte mit Pepper an der Hand direkt Xavier an, der von seinem Mitarbeiter gerade auf die Bar zugeschoben wurde. Er zwinkerte Emma grinsend zu während Pepper sich widerstandlos mitziehen ließ, ihnen zuwinkte und deutlich unerfreut dreinblickte, bevor sie ihr patentiertes Lächeln aufsetzte und sich nach vorne wandte.  
Steve konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie eher wenig begeistert sein würde von der Aussicht auf eine Fachdiskussion zwischen Professor Xavier und ihrem Freund. Sie war zwar eine äußerst kluge Frau, aber wissenschaftliche Fachartikel waren nicht ihr Wissensgebiet.  
„Wenn du immer noch dem Reporter entwischen willst, solltest du dich schnell für eine Taktik entscheiden.“, machte Loki ihn auf die zwei Presseleute aufmerksam, die immer wieder in ihre Richtung sahen und anscheinend gerade dabei waren sich von ihren momentanen Gesprächspartnern zu verabschieden.  
Ohne zu zögern ergriff Steve Emmas Hand und zog sie mit sich in Richtung der Treppen nach oben.  
„Hey Jerry, hi Walter.“, begrüßte er die beiden Wachmänner die sie bewachten. Bei seinen unzähligen Besuchen war er häufig genug mit dem Personal ins Gespräch gekommen. Besucher die immer wieder kamen, fielen auf. Zuletzt war es auch Pepper und ihrem guten Draht hierhin zu verdanken, dass er auch mit dem Direktor und seiner Familie inzwischen so gut bekannt war.  
„Hi Steve.“, wurde er schon fast synchron gegrüßt. „Und du bist dann wohl Emma.“, fügte Jerry hinzu und nickte Loki zu.  
Lächelnd kam dieser neben Steve zum Stehen. „Das ist richtig. Freut mich euch kennenzulernen.“ Wie selbstverständlich reichte er beiden die Hand.  
„Nicht schlecht, Steve.“, kommentierte Walter grinsend während er bereits das Absperrband auf der einen Seite aushackte. „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß.“ Damit trat er zur Seite und gab für beide den Weg frei. Steve spürte seine Ohren etwas warm werden dank des deutlich zweideutigen Tonfalls in dem er das sagte. Was glaubte Walter, dass sie da oben machen würden?  
„Danke.“, antwortete er dennoch und huschte an ihnen vorbei mit seiner Begleitung im Schlepptau. Er hörte zwar die beiden Wachen miteinander tuscheln, verstand die Worte aber nicht. Jedoch trieb ihm das resultierende Lachen weiter Schamesröte ins Gesicht ohne, dass er fähig wäre zu erklären, warum.  
Völlig unerwartet und mit einer Kraft die definitiv nicht in einer Frau wie Emma stecken konnte, wurde Steve, sobald sie außer Sichtweite waren, gegen eine Wand gestoßen. Lokis Lippen lagen gleich darauf auf seinen und er schloss die Augen, damit er Emmas Erscheinung ausblenden konnte. Er spürte Lokis Finger an seinen Hüften mit dem Hemd spielen, während er sich an ihn drückte. Der Duft und Geschmack überwältigten seine Sinne für einen Moment und für diesen Zeitraum war es ihm völlig egal, dass er sich gerade am oberen Treppenaufgang zur zweiten Etage im Museum of Modern Arts befand. Und wenn er gerade mitten auf der Tanzfläche gestanden hätte, wäre das kaum von Belang gewesen bei der Art und Weise, wie Loki ihn hier gegen die Wand drückte und innig küsste.  
Sein asgardischer Freund hatte eine ziemlich dominierende Art und Weise an sich, wenn es um Intimitäten ging. Und Steve hatte bemerkt, dass er das selbst ebenfalls hatte, sodass es zwischen ihnen häufig in einem neckischen Kampf um die Oberhand ausartete. Der dauerte in der Regel nicht besonders lang, denn dann machte Loki irgendetwas, das ihm so sehr den Verstand raubte, dass seine Muskulatur völlig vergaß, wie sie sich anspannen sollte. Ab einem bestimmten Grad der Erregung war es ihm völlig egal, ob er oben oder unten oder wo auch immer lag. Spätestens dann fügte er sich Loki.  
Sie würden wirklich dringend mal über solche Sachen sprechen müssen. Nur irgendwie fielen sie immer sofort übereinander her, wenn sie alleine waren.  
„Loki…“, keuchte er als er eine Hand über seinen Oberschenkel weiter nach innen streichen spürte, während die andere spielerisch an seinem Gürtel herumzuppelte.  
„Ja?“, schnurrte dieser schon fast als Antwort an seinem Ohr, was sofort entsprechende Signale an momentan wirklich ungeeignete Stellen sendete. Sie waren hier in der Öffentlichkeit!  
Etwas unkoordiniert tastete der Soldat nach beiden Händen, die er ergriff und aus den sensiblen Zonen entfernte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah wieder blau. Sofort war es ihm deutlich leichter seinen Verstand dazu zu bringen seine Arbeit wieder hochzufahren.  
Emma lehnte mit ihrer weiblichen Brust, die er jetzt wo er sie sah auf einmal auch zu spüren glaubte, gegen ihn und sah verschmitzt grinsend zu ihm hoch. Eine blonde Strähne war ihr ins Gesicht gefallen.  
„Nicht hier.“ Steve versuchte sachlich und überzeugt zu klingen. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass ihm das gelang so wie er außer Atem nach Luft rang. Er war sich nicht einmal so richtig sicher, ob er selbst überzeugt davon war.  
„Oh.“, machte Emma enttäuscht. „Ich dachte, wir probieren was Neues.“ Dann leckte sie sich lasziv langsam über die rot geschminkten Lippen und legte den Kopf etwas schief, während ihr Grinsen schelmischer wurde.  
Steve musste nicht in den Spiegel schauen, um zu wissen, dass er mit einem Mal so rot wie eine Ampel bei Stopp leuchtete, als er die Andeutung verstand. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, starrte sein Gegenüber aber nur an. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt und sein Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Oder fuhr seine Phantasie mit ihm da lediglich spazieren?  
„Dann wohl erst wenn wir zurück sind.“, schlussfolgerte Emma grinsend und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Der einzige Grund, dass Steve nicht sofort wieder nach ihr griff, war die Tatsache, dass es eben Emma und nicht Loki war. Wie Tony schon so treffend gesagt hatte, ihre Gestalt hatte so absolut gar nichts mit der des Mannes gemeinsam, den er liebte. Es half zumindest in dem Punkt, dass Steve wenigstens etwas Selbstbeherrschung bewahren konnte.  
Immer noch grinsend zwinkerte Emma ihm zu, bevor sie sich komplett von ihm löste und die wenigen Treppen nach oben schritt.  
Steve brauchte noch einen Moment. Er blieb noch mit rasendem Herzen an die Wand gelehnt stehen und fasste sich an die Brust, wo er sofort das wilde Klopfen spüren konnte. Dieser Mann machte ihn einfach wahnsinnig. Im guten Sinne. Nur offenbar war das sehr ortsunabhängig.  
„Kommst du?“, hörte er Emmas Stimme von weiter oben. Er konnte sie schon nicht mehr sehen. Noch immer etwas durcheinander lief er seiner Begleitung nach. Sie hatten eh nur eine Stunde, bevor die Auktion weitergehen würde. Dennoch ließen sie sich für jedes Kunstwerk die nötige Zeit um es ordentlich diskutieren zu können. Es war kaum bemerkenswert, dass sie nicht weit kamen, bevor sie die Ankündigung von unten zu ihnen heraufschallen hörten und sich wieder nach unten begaben. Es war nicht schwer Pepper und Tony zu finden. Sie sahen noch, wie Professor Xavier in seinem Rollstuhl wieder fortgeschoben wurde als sie sich zu ihren Freunden an der Bar stellten. Zusammen betraten sie wieder den großen Raum, der mit den zu versteigernden Kunstwerken aufgefüllt worden war. Und wieder langweilte Tony sich die nächste Stunde über ohne es für nötig zu halten es zumindest nicht allzu offensichtlich darzustellen. Pepper ignorierte ihn. Sie hatte genug Erfahrung mit ihm. Wahrscheinlich schätzte sie sich glücklich, dass er die Versteigerung nicht aktiv störte.  
Als sie danach wieder zurück in die große Halle traten, stolperte Steve fast über Tony, der plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehenblieb.  
„Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein.“, zischte der Milliardär mit deutlicher Wut in der Stimme. Der Soldat musste nicht lange nach dem Ursprung dafür suchen.  
Director Fury saß ohne eine Miene zu verziehen an der Bar und sah zu ihnen herüber.  
Steve lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Automatisch wollte er seinen Arm um Loki schlingen und ihn schützend an sich heranziehen, doch dieser ergriff seine Hand bevor er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Geschickt drehte Loki ihn so, dass Steve plötzlich vor ihm und mit dem Rücken zu Fury stand.  
„Behalt jetzt bloß die Nerven.“, warnte Emma ihn. „Ich bin Emma Jenkins und habe mit Loki nichts zu tun. Du hast keinen Grund mich vor ihm beschützen zu wollen.“ Irritiert starrte Steve die roten Lippen an. Er wollte Loki einfach nur packen und mit ihm verschwinden.  
Tony und Pepper stellten sich zu ihnen.  
„Ich fasse es nicht, dass der sich traut hier aufzutauchen.“, fluchte der Milliardär.  
„Tony, reiß dich zusammen. Was hast du geglaubt, was passieren würde, wenn du seine Anrufe ignorierst?“, wollte Pepper wissen.  
„Nun, vielleicht dass er merkt, dass ich nicht mit ihm reden will?“  
„Er ist nun einmal hier. Wenn ihr das nicht eskalieren lassen wollt, solltet ihr mit ihm reden.“, schlug Loki vor. Steve presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er war ohnehin schlecht auf SHIELD zu sprechen. Und nun tauchte Fury hier auf. Im gleichen Raum wie Loki. Das war nicht akzeptabel. „Steve, beruhige dich. Er weiß nicht, wer ich bin. Er ist nicht wegen mir hier.“ Die Stimme mit der Emma das sagte, war eher eine Anweisung, der Gesichtsausdruck jedoch war besorgt. Es war verwirrend.  
Tony schien genauso wie er kurz davor vor Wut zu platzen. Selbst Pepper sah deutlich missgelaunt zum Anführer von SHIELD hinüber. Mit einem neugierigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, lehnte Emma sich etwas zur Seite und sah an Steve vorbei, ebenfalls in Richtung der Bar. Ganz so als wolle sie sehen, was ihre Freunde so dort interessierte.  
„Er hat mindestens drei Agents dabei. Das Pärchen in lila zu meiner linken und der Mann an der Bar bei der Dame in Rot.“, informierte Loki sie ohne sich auch nur umgeschaut zu haben. Oder zumindest nicht, dass Steve gesehen hätte. „Steve, du führst mich jetzt an die Bar, stellst sicher, dass ich etwas zu trinken erhalte und entschuldigst dich dann für einige Minuten. Es hänge mit der Arbeit zusammen, tue dir sehr leid und du seist gleich wieder da.“, wies er den Soldaten an.  
„Ich soll dich alleine an der Bar stehen lassen? Wenn SHIELD hier ist?“, wollte Steve entgeistert wissen und Loki blockte seinen Versuch ihn an sich zu ziehen erneut ab.  
„SHIELD hat kein Interesse an Emma. Du würdest mich mit deinem Verhalten nur verdächtig machen.“  
„Das ist wahr.“, stimmte Pepper zu. „Fury ist hier, weil ihr seine Anrufe ignoriert. Das ist alles. Ich bleibe bei Emma und ihr redet mit ihm. Das ist wahrscheinlich am unauffälligsten.“  
„Also gut.“, gab Steve sich geschlagen und griff nach Emmas Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum anderen Ende der Bar. Pepper bestellte für sich und Emma einen Drink.  
„Sieh nicht zu mir währenddessen. Nur, wenn er Emma erwähnt. Und jetzt gib mir einen Kuss und geh.“, instruierte Loki ihn. Steve tat was ihm gesagt wurde. Er entschuldigte sich in normaler Lautstärke bei Emma genauso wie er von Loki angewiesen worden war, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ging dann mit Tony zusammen los.  
Fury wartete geduldig auf sie. „Stark. Rogers.“, begrüßte er sie, als sie vor ihm stehen bleiben. Er hatte sich entsprechend dem Anlass gekleidet und seinen üblichen Ledermantel gegen einen Smoking getauscht.  
„Was wollen Sie, Fury?“, presste Tony hervor.  
„Was wird das wohl sein? Zwei Personen verwüsten Manhattan, die Avengers klären die Angelegenheit, Hawkeye liegt für ein paar Stunden in der Klinik danach und keiner will mir erzählen, was da vorgefallen ist. Was also denken Sie, was ich hier will, Stark?“ Die Stimmlage mit der Fury sein Erscheinen erklärte machte deutlich, dass er definitiv genervt war. „Offenbar haben Sie es geschafft, dass selbst meine beiden Agents nur noch mit Ihrer Zustimmung mit mir sprechen.“  
Das schien den Milliardär wiederum zu amüsieren. „Sie haben es geschafft, dass Natascha Romanoff von Ihren Machenschaften angewidert ist. Das sollte Ihnen zu denken geben.“  
Genervt seufzte Fury und legte eine Hand an die Stirn, bevor er wieder aufsah. „Ehrlich gesagt ist mir völlig egal, was Sie von mir halten. Dennoch will ich wissen, was vorgefallen ist. Und das hier ist der letzte Versuch, bevor ich es mit der höflichen Variante sein lasse.“, warnte Fury.  
„Das heißt, Sie sind extra hergekommen, nur um uns zu drohen?“, reizte Tony den anderen Mann weiter.  
„Ist mir schnurz, wie Sie das nennen wollen. Manhattan, die Kurzfassung. Jetzt.“, verlangte Fury. Steve wusste, dass Tony unter solchen Umständen kein einziges ernsthaftes Wort von sich geben würde. Fury wusste das auch. Würde erklären, warum er jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit von Tony weg und auf Steve lenkte. Auffordernd hob er eine Augenbraue und starrte den Soldaten an.  
Gerade öffnete Tony erneut den Mund, ohne Frage um eine Portion Sarkasmus herauszulassen, doch Steve legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Zwei Außerirdische, die Streit anfangen wollten um Thors Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.“, fasste er knapp zusammen. Sie konnten SHIELD nicht länger ignorieren. Sie hatten bereits gezeigt, dass sie fähig waren Jarvis zu überlisten, wenn sie es darauf anlegten. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn Coulson plötzlich im Gemeinschaftsraum stand, während sie eine Movie Night hatten. Sicher würde es ihn irritieren, wenn Loki auf Steves Schoß säße.  
Fury nickte. „Ich erwarte einen Bericht, der etwas detaillierter ist. Ist mir egal von wem.“ Er starrte Steve an, bis dieser nickte. „Und wenn wir schon bei Thor sind. Wie geht es seinem verrückten Adoptivbruder, der in Ihrer Verwahrung ist?“, fragte er dann.  
Steve sah rot. Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt näher an Fury heran. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Loki ging ihn gar nichts an!  
„Oh, Vorsicht Captain, Sie wollen doch nicht dabei fotografiert werden, wie Sie einen älteren schwarzen Mitbürger mit Augenklappe verprügeln, oder?“, bemerkte der lediglich trocken und ziemlich unbeeindruckt.  
„Ich denke, was Steve damit sagen will, ist, dass Loki Sie einen Dreck angeht. Er steht unter unserem Schutz. Wir wissen ihn zu händeln.“, schritt Tony ein, hielt Steve aber nicht zurück.  
„Ist das so?“, hakte Fury nach und zog ein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. Ohne auch nur auf das Display zu schauen, tippte er ein paar Mal darauf, dann spürte Steve sein Handy vibrieren. Er sah wie Tony sein eigenes Telefon aus der Hosentasche zog und darauf starrte.  
„Scheint als hätte er Ihren Schutz nicht nötig. Und wer hier wen händelt, ist auch nicht ganz klar.“, kommentierte Fury lediglich, während der Milliardär gebannt auf sein Handy sah. Es lief dem Soldaten eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Er wusste doch nicht etwa was vor sich ging, oder? Alarmiert holte auch Steve sein Telefon hervor. Ein Video war ihm von Fury zugeschickt worden. Ohne weiter nachzudenken tippte er es an.  
Es war eine Videoaufnahme. Wahrscheinlich selbst mit einem Handy aufgenommen. Steve erkannte sofort, was da gefilmt worden war. Er sah auf eine verwüstete Straße hinunter. Gebäudetrümmer lagen überall herum, Autos waren umgeworfen, Glasscheiben zerborsten. Jemand hatte gefilmt, was passiert war, als Amora Clint von ihnen getrennt hatte. Das Bild fokussierte auf Hawkeye, der mitten auf der Straße lag. Es war ziemlich weit entfernt. Aus dem Winkel war es nicht zu erkennen, aber Steve wusste, dass das Auto bei ihm auf seinem Bein lag und nicht daneben.   
Plötzlich trat Amora ins Bild. Wer auch immer das filmte, kommentierte das mit einem atemlosen „Oh Scheiße, oh Scheiße, oh Scheiße.“  
Nun war deutlich zu erkenne, dass das Auto Clint irgendwie behinderte, denn er schob und drückte ziemlich panisch dagegen, als sich die Magierin näherte. Wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich Loki auf Clints anderer Seite. Das Bild ruckte auf einmal heftig, dann hörte man ein gemurmeltes. „Was zur Hölle passiert hier?“  
Amora war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Den Gesten nach zu urteilen, sprachen beide miteinander aber es war zu weit entfernt, als dass irgendwelche Worte hätten aufgenommen werden können. Grünes Licht hüllte Loki auf einmal ein, er trat vor, das Auto auf Clint wurde zur Seite geschleudert, die Kamera folgte dem kurz, nahm auf wie es gegen ein anderes Auto prallte, dann war der Fokus zurück auf Amora und Loki. Man sah Clint sich zur Seite aus dem Bild herausziehen. Amora wich zurück. Dann hob sie vom Boden ab und flog durch die Luft zurück in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Die Kamera folgte ihr, bis sie verschwunden war.  
Danach schwenkte sie zurück zu Loki, der schnellen Schrittes Clint direkt hinterherlief. Die Aufnahme endete damit, dass er hinter ein paar Trümmern verschwand.  
Als Steve von seinem Handy wieder hochsah, musterte Fury ihn ganz genau. Er sagte nichts. Aber sein Blick war definitiv auffordernd. Er würde das nicht einfach fallen lassen.  
„Dann ist SHIELD also der Grund, warum kein Videomaterial im Internet aufgetaucht ist?“, meldete Tony sich nun zu Wort.  
„Wir haben alles entfernt. Das war die beste Aufnahme von dem Vorfall, die wir in die Finger bekommen haben.“, antwortete Fury gelassen. Erwartungsvoll sah er die beiden Avengers vor sich an.  
„Was?“, wollte Tony wissen und erwiderte schon fast trotzig Furys stechenden Blick.  
„Oh Verzeihung. Ist es unangenehm, dass ich interessiert daran bin, warum ein Alien, das ein Dimensionsloch über New York geöffnet und eine Armee aus weiteren Aliens Manhattan hat überrennen lassen, sich einfach so frei bewegen zu können scheint?“, entgegnete Fury sarkastisch.  
„Loki geht Sie nichts an. Halten Sie sich fern!“, befahl Tony.  
„Er geht mich solange was an, wie er auf diesem Planeten ist, Stark.“, antwortete Fury völlig unbeeindruckt. „Ich halte mich fern, wenn ich denke, dass die Situation unter Kontrolle ist. Das scheint mir nicht der Fall zu sein.“  
„Wie ich das sehe, ist Amora abgehauen und Clint lebt. Ich würde sagen, wir kontrollieren ihn ganz gut, oder?“, zischte Tony ihm entgegen.  
„Amora?“, hakte Fury nach. „Habe Sie etwa Freundschaft mit ihm geschlossen, Stark?“, wollte Fury dann wissen und sein Blick wanderte ebenso zu Steve herüber. Der Soldat hätte ihn am liebsten am Kragen gepackt und hochkant aus dem Museum geschmissen. „Das ist herzallerliebst. Wieso wundert es mich nur nicht, dass Sie sich mit ihm verstehen?“  
Für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als würde Tony sich auf Fury stürzen. Steve war selbst zu wütend, als dass er auch nur daran denken würde das zu unterbinden. Doch dann war es vorbei. Der Milliardär wandte den Blick ab und knurrte schon fast stattdessen.  
„Interessant.“, kommentierte Fury und musterte Tony genauer als irgendwem angenehm sein konnte. „Ich bin hier fertig.“ Er stand auf und richtete seinen Smoking. „Ich erwarte den Bericht morgen.“, fügte er dann an Steve gewandt hinzu, bevor er sich umdrehte und gelassen einfach in Richtung Ausgang schlenderte.  
Steve brauchte einen Moment, bis er fähig war seine Hände wieder zu entspannen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sie zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Sein wild schlagendes Herz beruhigte sich nur langsam. Tony ging es nicht besser. Das war wirklich keine gute Mischung. Normalerweise behielt zumindest einer von ihnen einen einigermaßen kühlen Kopf, in der Regel Steve. Das hier hatte kurz vor einer Eskalation gestanden. Und Fury hatte das bemerkt.  
Tony bestellte sich einen Scotch an der Bar. „Verdammter Bastard.“, hörte Steve ihn vor sich hinmurmeln. Er trank seinen Drink in einem Zug aus. Erst dann drehte er sich wieder Steve zu. Mit einem Nicken in Richtung ihrer Begleitungen, stellte der Milliardär das Glas wieder ab. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, doch als sie Pepper und Emma erblickten, sah Steve sofort wieder rot. Der Mann, den Loki vorhin als SHIELD Agent ausgemacht hatte, stand direkt neben Emma und unterhielt sich mit ihr und Pepper. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
Ohne weiter zu überlegen, trat der Soldat direkt auf ihn zu. Der Fremde drehte sich mit voller Begeisterung ihm zu, als er ihn entdeckte. „Captain America, es ist mir eine…“, fing er an, doch Steve packte ihn an der Schulter und schob ihn mit Wucht nach hinten gegen die Bar an der er stand.  
„Steve!“, rief Emma überrascht aus.  
„Hör zu. Wir haben mit Fury gesprochen. Emma und Pepper haben nichts mit SHIELD zu tun. Haltet euch fern von ihnen.“, zischte er dem Mann entgegen. Für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich in die Augen. Dann lockerte der Soldat den Griff um die Schulter des anderen Mannes. Er konnte sehen, wie dieser kurz schmerzhaft die Mundwinkel verzog. Ohne ein Wort schob er sich zurück und verschwand in der Menge.  
„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen.“, murmelte Emma Steve zu, als sie neben ihn trat und ihre Arme um seinen schlang. Ein fragend besorgter Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich manifestiert, während die Stimme eher tadelnd geklungen hatte.  
Wortlos schlang Steve seine Arme um Emmas schlanken Körper und zog sie an sich.  
„Steve?“, kam es direkt, doch er ignorierte das. Er versenkte seine Nase in den blonden Haaren und schloss die Augen. Lokis Geruch überflutete ihn geradezu. Er spürte die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte, konnte seinen Herzschlag gegen seine eigene Brust fühlen. Er war hier. In seinen Armen. SHIELD hatte keinen Zugriff auf ihn. Er war sicher. Sie würden ihn nie wieder anrühren!  
Als ein paar sehr lebhafte Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten, riss er die Augen wieder auf. Er konnte jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen, dass sein Gedächtnis ihn daran erinnerte, wie sie Loki in der Militärbasis aufgefunden hatten.  
Blaue Augen erwiderten seinen Blick. Blau. Ihm wurde auf einmal sehr bewusst, wie gut es war, dass seine Freunde und Loki ihn davon überzeugt hatten, dass Emma eine gute Idee war. Sie hatte optisch wirklich überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer wahren Gestalt.  
„Was ist passiert?“, wollte sie wissen. Diesmal stimmten Tonfall und Gesichtsausdruck überein. Besorgt betrachtete sie ihn.  
„Fury war charmant wie immer, das ist passiert.“, mischte Tony sich ein, der Pepper ebenfalls an sich gezogen hatte und direkt neben ihnen stand. „Jemand hat gefilmt wie du Amora verjagt hast. SHIELD weiß, dass es dir ziemlich gut geht inzwischen.“, murmelte er kaum vernehmlich.  
„Hm.“, machte Emma. Sie legte ihren Kopf an Steves Schulter, mit dem Blick in Peppers und Tonys Richtung und lehnte sich in seine Umarmung hinein. „Was will er?“  
„Einen Bericht von dem Vorfall. Bisher. Dabei wird es aber nicht bleiben.“, antwortete Tony.  
„Nat hat einen verfasst, ihn aber bisher nicht abgeschickt.“, informierte Pepper. „Ich habe ihn gelesen. Er ist ziemlich unverfänglich.“  
„Prima. Dann muss sich ja niemand mehr viel Arbeit machen.“ Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare. „Wie sieht es aus? Wollen wir verschwinden? Die Auktion ist vorbei und Fury hat soeben den letzten Rest gute Laune aus mir herausgesaugt.“  
Mitfühlend tätschelte Pepper den Arm ihres Freundes. „Na gut. Aber ich verschwinde noch mal.“, sagte sie und schälte sich aus seiner Umarmung. Wie selbstverständlich griff sie nach Emmas Hand und zog sie aus Steves Arme. Nur widerwillig ließ der Soldat das zu.  
Zusammen verschwanden die beiden Frauen in Richtung der Sanitäranlagen.  
„Ich glaube Pepper hat vergessen, dass Emma ein Kerl ist.“, murmelte Tony ihm mit einem Grinsen zu. Er holte sein Handy aus der Tasche und tippte darauf herum, nachdem er dem Barkeeper einen Wink gegeben hatte.  
Schmunzelnd setzte Steve sich neben seinen Freund. Sein Blick war dorthin gerichtet, wo Pepper zwischen den Leuten verschwunden war.  
„Jetzt übertreib es nicht. Loki hat recht. Sie haben keinen Grund Emma zu verdächtigen. Der Agent hat wahrscheinlich nur die Gunst der Stunde genutzt um über Captain Americas Flamme etwas herauszufinden.“, murmelte der Milliardär ihm zu und bedankte sich gleich darauf bei dem Barkeeper für seinen Drink. „Ich habe Nat gerade eine Kurzfassung geschickt. Sie soll ihren Bericht entsprechend anpassen und abschicken.“  
Steve versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Irgendwie kribbelte es ihm im Nacken, als warte er nur darauf, dass etwas passierte. Er würde erst wieder ruhig werden, wenn sie alle zusammen in der Limousine saßen und Happy sie nach Hause fuhr.  
Schriller Alarm tönte plötzlich durch die gesamte Halle. Irritiert starrten alle zur Decke hinauf, von wo das störende Geräusch herkam. Steve und Tony wechselten einen Blick miteinander, bevor sich beide zum ihnen am nächsten stehenden Wachposten bewegten. Tony zog sein Handy wieder hervor und fing an wild darauf herumzutippen.  
„Chelsea, was ist los?“, sprach Steve die Angestellte an.  
„Feueralarm.“, antwortete sie ihm nur knapp. „Wir bekommen eine Evakuierungsorder.“  
„Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren!“, ergriff in diesem Moment auch schon Glenn lautstark das Wort. Er hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gestellt und fing mit seiner Ausstrahlung sofort jegliche Aufmerksamkeit ein. „Ich bin untröstlich. Leider muss ich Sie hiermit bitten das Gebäude unverzüglich zu verlassen. Bitte begeben Sie sich zu den Ausgängen.“  
Steve beobachtete, wie die Wachen teils ihren Posten verließen und die Gäste zu den Ausgängen dirigierten. Er drehte sich wieder zu Chelsea um. „Wo ist der Brand?“  
Fragend erwiderte sie kurz seinen Blick, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern, bevor sie antwortete. „Zweiter Stock, hinten am Südende ist ein Melder losgegangen. Das Feuer ist bestätigt worden.“  
„Happy ist gleich mit meiner Rüstung hier. Geh schon mal rauf und hilf mit, ich sag den Mädels Bescheid.“, schlug Tony vor und holte direkt wieder sein Telefon hervor.  
Ohne jeglichen Kommentar ließ Chelsea ihn einfach an sich vorbei. Steve zog die Anzugjacke aus und legte sie auf dem Weg irgendwo über dem Geländer ab. Als er oben ankam, konnte er den Brand bereits riechen. Es war nur schwach, aber es war da. Als er um die Ecke bog, sah er bereits ein paar Wachen Bilder abhängen und heruntertragen. Der Museumsdirektor stand vor den verschlossenen Brandschutztüren, lief auf und ab und sprach mit jemandem am anderen Ende des Funkgeräts, das er in der Hand hielt.  
„Glenn!“, sprach Steve ihn an.  
„Steve! Was machst du hier?“, wollte er wissen. Wartete aber auf keine Antwort. „Die gehen automatisch zu. Aber von außen sieht es wohl nach einem Inferno aus. Selbst die Brandschutztüren in der dritten Etage sind bereits zugegangen.“, fügte er noch mit einem leidenden Blick auf die Brandschutztüren hinzu.  
Dem Soldaten war klar, was für Kunstwerke dahinter ihr endgültiges Ende fanden. Ein paar davon hatte er vorhin erst mit Loki zusammen angesehen. Sein eigenes Handy klingelte.  
„Tony?“, ging er ran.  
„Jo. Also von hier außen sieht es wirklich nicht gut aus. Das kann ich nicht löschen. Das ist zu viel. Aber ich sehe die Feuerwehr bereits anrücken. Ich schaue mal, ob ich noch was retten kann.“  
„Okay. Ich gebe das weiter.“ Als Steve auflegte konnte er die lauter werdenden Sirenen auch bereits hören. Er richtete dem Museumsdirektor aus, was Tony gesagt hatte und half dann den anderen die Kunstwerke in Sicherheit zu bringen. Wobei es ein deutlicher Vorteil war, dass die meisten der Angestellten ihn kannten und sich daher nicht damit aufhielten, dass jemand der nicht zu ihnen gehörte Bilder uns Skulpturen herumtrug. Sie räumten den Gang bis zur nächsten Brandschutztür leer und halfen dann den Leuten, die damit bereits im dritten Stockwerk begonnen hatten. Feuerwehrleute sperrten den Gang direkt ab, als sie ankamen. Die Brandschutztüren würden nicht mehr lange standhalten.  
Mittendrin klingelte sein Handy erneut.  
„Ich habe rausgeholt, was ich konnte. Der Rest da drin ist nur noch Asche.“, berichtete Tony. „Sag mal, ist zwischendrin irgendwo anders noch ein Alarm losgegangen?“  
„Nein. Nur das Feuer.“, antwortete Steve ihm etwas überrascht.  
„Nun, das ist seltsam. Ich habe mir nämlich angesehen, was für eine Anlage hier installiert ist. Die reagiert auf den winzig kleinsten Hauch von Rauch. Dennoch war das Feuer bereits komplett außer Kontrolle, als ich hier draußen ankam. Entweder die Anlage ist kaputt gewesen…“  
„… oder das hier ist nur eine Ablenkung. Jemand hat das Feuer gelegt und beschleunigt damit es sich schnell ausbreitet.“, schloss Steve den Gedankengang. „Glenn!“, rief er und ging auf den Museumsdirektor zu, der gerade zusammen mit einem Feuerwehrmann dastand. Völlig verzweifelt drehte der Mann sich ihm zu. „Gab es Probleme mit der Alarmanlage?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Nein. Die ist gerade erst geprüft worden. Die Rauchmelder und Sprinkleranlagen funktionieren einwandfrei.“, antwortete er ihm.  
„Dann sollten Sie nachsehen, ob der Rest ihrer Kunstwerke noch dort ist, wo er hingehört.“, tönte Tonys Stimme aus Steves Handy hervor.  
„Was?“ Glenn sah das Handy verständnislos an.  
„Hirn an. Sie sind doch eigentlich ein kluges Kerlchen. Wie konnte der Brand derart schnell ausarten?“, half der Milliardär den Anwesenden auf die Sprünge.  
Ziemlich direkt sah Steve die Erkenntnis in den Augen des Museumsdirektors. Er hob das Funkgerät wieder an seinen Mund und gab sofort die Anweisung den Rest des Museums stärker zu sichern. Oder zumindest die Teile, die von der Feuerwehr nicht als unzugänglich abgesperrt worden waren.  
„Wie sieht es aus, Tony?“, wollte Steve wissen und entfernte sich wieder von den anderen.  
„Das Dritte Stockwerk hat Feuer gefangen. Aber weiter wird der Brand nicht kommen.“, sagte der Milliardär. „Die Feuerwehr hat das unter Kontrolle. Ich bin gleich da.“  
Kaum eine Minute später flog Iron Man durch die große Eingangstür und landete bei Steve. Für einen Moment hatte Tony die komplette Aufmerksamkeit des Raumes. Er stieg aus seiner Rüstung und ließ sie geöffnet hinter sich stehen, sodass er sich lediglich in diese zurücklehnen müssen würde, damit sie ihn wieder komplett umschloss. „Autogramme gibt es später!“, verkündete er breit grinsend und winkte in die Runde.  
Steve kommentierte das lediglich mit einem Augenrollen. „Ist ja am Ende doch nicht so langweilig, wie ich befürchtet habe.“, flötete Tony.  
Der Soldat hielt sich davon ab ein weiteres Mal mit den Augen zu rollen. Tony holte sein Telefon hervor. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Peppers Handy wird mir vor der Damentoilette angezeigt. Sie sollten draußen bei Happy sein.“  
Steve spürte wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er konnte den gleichen Schrecken in Tonys Augen erkennen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannten sie in entsprechende Richtung los. Die Wachen ließen sie wortlos durch und nur wenige Sekunden später standen sie direkt vor der Tür zum WC.  
„Hier.“, sagte Tony und lief zu einer dekorativen Skulptur, die zwischen den Türen der Damen- und der Herrentoilette stand. Er umrundete sie, kniete sich an einem Ende auf den Boden und schob seinen Arm in die Lücke zwischen Wand und Sockel des Gebildes. Er zog ein weißes StarkPhone heraus. Der Sperrbildschirm war ein Bild von den Avengers inklusive Rhodey und Happy im Gemeinschaftsraum. Steve sah für einen kurzen Moment den blanken Horror in Tonys Gesicht. Dann schien sein Freund sich zusammenzureißen. Er zog sein eigenes Handy hervor.  
„Hey Boss, was gibt´s?”, meldete Happy sich am anderen Ende. Tony hatte den Lautsprecher eingeschaltet.  
„Sind Pepper und Emma bei dir?“, wollte Tony wissen.  
„Nein. Was ist los?“, antwortete Happy direkt alarmiert.  
„Wir haben Peppers Handy gefunden. Aber keine Spur von den beiden.“, ergriff Steve das Wort, denn Tony schien wieder einen Moment zu brauchen, um sich zusammenzureißen.  
„Shit. Ich bin am Haupteingang. Ich frage mal rum und melde mich, wenn ich was höre oder sehe.“, bot Happy an.  
„Mach das.“, sagte Steve und gleich darauf war nur noch gleichmäßiges Piepen zu hören. Tony fing an zu lachen.  
„Weißt du was? Es ging nicht um irgendwelche Kunst. Die haben Pepper geklaut!“, meldete der Milliardär sich dann wieder zu Wort. „Jarvis. Download der Kameraaufnahmen. Ich will sehen was sich hier abgespielt hat.“  
„Natürlich, Sir. Ich befürchte jedoch die Kameras haben nicht ganz einwandfrei funktioniert in der betreffenden Zeit.“, antwortete die KI aus dem Telefon heraus. Einen Moment lang sah es aus, als wollte Tony sein Handy gegen die nächste Wand werfen.  
„Beruhige dich, Tony. Loki ist bei ihr. Was kann schon passiert sein?“, ergriff Steve das Wort. Ja. Was sollte schon passiert sein? Pepper und Emma sind zusammen gewesen. Loki hätte nie zugelassen, dass Pepper etwas passieren würde.  
„Und wo sind sie dann? Wenn Loki bei ihr war, wieso sind sie dann weg?“ Wütend tippte er erneut auf seinem Handy herum. Der Soldat musste zugeben, dass da etwas dran war. Es gab niemanden auf diesem Planten, der unvorbereitet jemanden wie Loki überwältigen könnte. Dass Peppers Telefon hier lag, deutete darauf hin, dass jemand nicht wollte, dass sie gefunden wurde.  
„Was wollen Sie, Stark?“, meldete sich unverkennbar Fury am anderen Ende. Ja. Natürlich. SHIELD würde wissen, wie das funktionierte.  
„So, ha, ha, sehr witzig. Wenn sie auch nur einer der beiden etwas angetan haben, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass der Vorfall bei dem sie ihr eines Auge verloren haben im Vergleich wie der reinste Ponyhof wirken wird.“, zischte er ins Handy.  
„Es mag die fortgeschrittene Uhrzeit sein, aber wem soll ich jetzt schon wieder etwas angetan haben?“, antwortete Fury mit sarkastischem Unterton.  
„Das Museum fängt Feuer, kurz nachdem Sie abgehauen sind. Pepper und Emma verschwinden dabei. Soll ich wirklich glauben, dass das ein Zufall ist?“  
„Hören Sie, Stark. Ich weiß Sie machen mich gerne für alles verantwortlich, was bei Ihnen schiefläuft, aber ich würde bestimmt nicht den einen Menschen, der es schafft Ihnen etwas Vernunft einzutrichtern, aus Ihrer Nähe entfernen.“  
„Das soll ich Ihnen glauben?“  
„Auch auf die Gefahr hin mich zu wiederholen: Ist mir egal, was Sie glauben. Aber verschwenden Sie meine Zeit nicht mit haltlosen Anschuldigungen. Ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun, als Händchen zu halten, weil ihre Freundin ihnen weggelaufen ist.“ Damit legte Fury auf. Heftig atmend starrte Tony sein Handy an. Etwas hilflos sah er hoch und Steve an, der langsam auch fühlte wie die Panik in ihm hochkroch.  
„Jarvis, kannst du irgendwo auf dem Gelände Emma sehen? Vielleicht ist wirklich nur Pepper weg.“, fragte Steve. Das würde zumindest erklären wie es jemand geschafft haben konnte Tonys Freundin einfach so mitzunehmen. Vielleicht hatten sie sich am WC getrennt oder schon davor. SHIELD war die einzige Partei, die wusste, was sie erwartete, wenn sie sich mit Loki anlegten. Jedem anderen sollte es doch wirkliche völlig unmöglich gewesen sein zumindest Emma mitzunehmen. Außerdem bezweifelte der Soldat ja eigentlich immer noch, dass SHIELD jetzt bereits herausgefunden hatte, was es mit Emma auf sich hatte.  
„Tut mir leid, Captain Rogers. Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit dabei die Anwesenden zu scannen. Ich konnte leider weder Miss Potts noch Miss Jenkins irgendwo finden.“, antwortete die KI.  
„Sie muss irgendwo sein.“, bestand Tony darauf, dass sie sich ja wohl kaum in Luft aufgelöst haben konnte. Er atmete heftig und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde blasser. Das war nicht gut. Steve kannte den Zustand. Der Milliardär schlitterte geradewegs in eine seiner Panikattacken.  
„Tony, beruhige dich. Wir finden sie schon.“, versuchte Steve ihm gut zuzureden. Doch alles was er zustande brachte, war ein wütender Blick, mit dem Tony ihn bedachte.  
„Du hast leicht reden! Deine Freundin ist ein unsterblicher Gott mit magischen Kräften! Pepper ist nur ein Mensch!“, zischte er ihm entgegen.  
„Umso beunruhigender ist es, dass sie beide verschwunden sind!“ Er packte Tony an beiden Oberarmen und drückte ihn nach hinten gegen die Wand. Er sah seinem Freund direkt in die Augen „Du musst dich beruhigen. Wenn du jetzt ausflippst, bringt das Pepper gar nichts.“, erinnerte er ihn. Zunächst schien es so, als wollte Tony ihn zur Antwort nur anschreien. Doch dann hielt er inne und nickte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief und gezwungen langsam ein und aus.  
„Hier gibt es keinen Ausgang. Lass uns nach vorne gehen. Vielleicht hat jemand ja etwas gesehen.“, schlug Steve vor. Tony nickte wortlos. Er war noch immer durch den Wind, aber deutlich gefasster als noch vor ein paar Minuten.  
Gemeinsam fingen sie an jeden anzusprechen, der ihnen entgegenkam. Steve ließ die Iron Man Rüstung sich wieder zurück in ihr Kofferformat falten und nahm sie mit. Als sie schließlich nach draußen traten, waren die meisten Gäste inzwischen weg und die übrig geblieben hatten genauso wenig bemerkt, wie jeder andere mit dem sie bislang gesprochen hatten. Happy kam ihnen irgendwann mit ratlosem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. Einen Moment sah es wieder so aus, als würde Tony die Fassung verlieren. Sie beschlossen zusammen erneut das gesamte Gelände abzusuchen. Glenn gab ihnen jetzt, wo alles sich etwas beruhigt hatte, ein paar seiner Wachleute mit, die auch die unzugänglichen Bereiche absuchten, während Tony sich wieder als Iron Man aufmachte und alles absuchte.  
Am Ende fuhren sie ohne Pepper und Emma nach Hause.


	23. Chapter 23

Wie gebannt starrte Tony auf den riesigen Bildschirm vor sich. Er hatte ihn in sechs Teile aufgeteilt. In jedem Sechstel lief das Geschehen vor einer anderen Kamera ab. Nachdem er und Steve zurückgekommen waren, hatten sie zunächst angefangen durch die Kameraaufnahmen zu schauen. Vielleicht würden sie ja etwas entdecken, das darauf hindeutete, was passiert war. Doch da war nichts. Lediglich die Kamera war seltsam. Sie hatten Pepper und Emma in der Damentoilette verschwinden sehen, der Feueralarm ertönte und der Gang blieb den Rest der Zeit komplett leer. Steve hatte sich bereits mit Glenn kurzgeschlossen. Jemand hatte das Kamerabild eingefroren. Und es war tatsächlich nichts aus dem Museum gestohlen worden. Außerdem hat die Feuerwehr einen Brandbeschleuniger am Ort identifizieren können. Es war also definitiv kein Unfall gewesen.  
Jarvis hatte bislang auch keine Anhaltspunkte gefunden. Er forstete sich immer noch durch die SHIELD Server durch, die er infiltriert hatte. Allerdings war das eher aus Sicherheitsgründen, denn so verzweifelt Tony auch war, er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Fury sich mit ihnen anlegen wollte. Außerdem hatte er recht. Pepper war der beste Weg um an ihn heranzutreten. Es wäre dämlich ausgerechnet sie von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen.  
Tony hatte die Gegend um das Museum noch fünf weitere Male abgesucht, alles akribisch durchforstet, die Verkehrskameras gehackt und nicht zu vergessen jegliche Partygäste des Abends beinahe schon terrorisiert. Zumindest wurde ihm das in den einstweiligen Verfügungen vorgeworfen, die in seiner Post waren.  
Inzwischen hatte er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezogen und den Fernseher beschlagnahmt. Es war nun mal der größte Bildschirm, den er hier hatte. Er sah sich die Kameraaufnahmen immer und immer wieder an. Vielleicht hatte er ja einfach etwas übersehen.  
„Okay, ganz ehrlich, vielleicht hat Loki selbst sie entführt.“, schmiss Clint schlecht gelaunt in den Raum hinein. Er hatte sich mit Natascha zusammen in einen Sessel gequetscht. Es sah ziemlich unbequem aus, wie sie dasaßen, aber es schien keinen der beiden zu stören. Zunächst hatte Nat sich geweigert ihren Partner zurückzuholen, von wo auch immer er hin verschwunden war. Doch dann hatte er gestern früh doch plötzlich im Gemeinschaftsraum gestanden.  
Tony hatte sich sofort besser gefühlt. Seine Familie war wieder vollzählig zu Hause. Bis auf Pepper. Und Loki. Aber das war ja der Grund, weshalb er in erster Linie das Bedürfnis hatte alle bei sich zu haben, weshalb es ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht hatte nicht zu wissen, wo ihr Scharfschütze war. Teile seiner Familie waren verschwunden. Er musste jetzt mit eigenen Augen sehen können, dass der Rest noch da war. Er hatte auch mit Rhodey gesprochen, der sich mal wieder auf der anderen Seite der Weltkugel herumtrieb und hatte die Erlaubnis bekommen ihn über Jarvis zu tracken bis sich die Sache mit Pepper und Loki aufgeklärt hatte. Happy weigerte sich hier oben herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun, hatte aber versprochen den Tower nicht zu verlassen. Zumindest nicht ohne Absprache. Seiner Meinung nach konnte das genauso gut ein Angriff nicht nur allein auf Iron Man sein, sondern auf Stark Industries. Und er würde verdammt noch mal seinen Job machen! Als Tony als sein Arbeitgeber ihm die direkte Anweisung gab bei ihnen zu bleiben, hatte Happy ihn nur ausgelacht. Er wusste genau, dass Tony ihn nicht entlassen oder sonst wie dafür bestrafen würde. Jarvis war angewiesen Tony bescheid zu sagen, sobald Happy auch nur die Etage wechselte.  
„Aua! Was denn?“, beschwerte Clint sich gleich drauf. „Wir sind uns einig, dass weder SHIELD noch Hawthorne dahintergekommen sind, wer Emma ist, also wer fällt euch noch ein, der fähig wäre jemanden wie ihn einfach mitzunehmen?“  
„Das ist lächerlich. Loki würde Pepper nie weh tun.“, hörte Tony Nat antworten. Inzwischen neigte selbst ihre Schwarze Witwe dazu, Loki zumindest in einigen Punkten zu trauen war. Sie traute ihm nicht im Ganzen, aber sie war davon überzeugt, dass er Pepper und Tony wirklich mochte. Immerhin. Das war schon mal ein Fortschritt. Zu Steve hatte sie sich nicht geäußert. Selbst auf Nachfrage nicht.  
„Dann sind sie vielleicht gemeinsam durchgebrannt?“, schlug Clint als nächstes vor. Das brachte Tony dazu seinen Blick von dem riesigen Bildschirm zu lösen und zu den beiden Agenten zu sehen. Gerade fing der Scharfschütze einen weiteren Schlag von Nat ab, der offensichtlich ihre Missbilligung zum Ausdruck bringen sollte. Steve, der direkt neben Tony saß, sah ebenfalls zu den beiden. Zu Beginn hatte der Soldat sich noch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, nur weil die beiden verschwunden waren. Doch nun, nach ein paar Tagen in denen nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts passiert war, war es deutlich, dass die Sorge auch an ihm nagte.  
„Hör auf mich zu schlagen!“, verlangte der Scharfschütze.  
„Dann hör du auf so einen Blödsinn von dir zu geben.“, entgegnete Natascha und kniff ihn mit ihrer noch freien Hand in die Brust.  
„AUA!“, brüllte ihr Partner auf, ergriff gleich darauf ihre zweite Hand und schob sie von sich weg. „Ich meine, sehen wir uns deren Beziehungen mal genauer an. Loki, eine Intelligenzbestie sondergleichen, datet Captain America, der im direkten Vergleich… na ja, nichts für Ungut, Steve, aber wie lange kann das für jemanden wie ihn denn ausreichend sein? Ich meine, so außerhalb des körperlichen, wo ich dir zugestehe, dass du da Höchstleistungen erbringst.“, wandte er sich nun direkt an den Soldaten. Der war offenbar sichtlich mitgenommen von der Aussage, denn er wurde noch nicht einmal verlegen, als Clint auf den Geschlechtsverkehr anspielte. Er starrte ihn einfach weiter an. Der Scharfschütze schien das ebenfalls wahrzunehmen, denn er schloss den Mund daraufhin und verkniff sich anscheinend, was er noch hatte hinterherschieben wollen. Stattdessen drehte er sich Tony zu. „Und wer von uns wundert sich nicht immer und immer wieder wie die gutmütige Pepper es mit dir arrogantem Egomanen aushält?“, schmiss er ihm dann noch entgegen, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit Nat zuwandte, weil diese offenbar versuchte ihn zu erwürgen.  
„Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich das überhaupt sagen muss, aber ihr beide ignoriert Clint am besten.“, mischte Bruce sich ein. Er saß auf der anderen Seite der Couch und arbeitete an seinem StarkPad. Anders als Tony, der für jeden klar sichtbar Angst um seine Freundin hatte und keinen Hehl daraus machte, äußerte sich das bei dem Wissenschaftler hauptsächlich dadurch, dass er dauernd bei ihnen im Gemeinschaftsbereich saß. Offenbar wollte er nicht alleine sein. Tony wusste nicht, was genau Loki für den Wissenschaftler darstellte, aber er wusste, dass Pepper für ihn sehr wichtig war.  
„Ich ignoriere so ziemlich alles, was aus dem Mund des Spatzenhirns kommt.“, grummelte Tony lediglich und wandte den Blick ab. Leider stimmte das nicht so ganz. Und er konnte deutlich sehen, dass die unbedacht geäußerten Worte von Clint sich auch bei Steve festfraßen. Zwar glaubte Tony nicht eine Sekunde, dass Loki und Pepper sich zusammengetan hatten und gemeinsam abgehauen waren -denn zumindest Pepper hätte den Anstand ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass sich ihn nicht mehr aushielt- aber die Bemerkung war dennoch nicht komplett von der Hand zu weisen. Er fragte sich selbst immer wieder, wie er es geschafft hatte eine so wunderbare Frau wie Pepper dazu zu bringen ihn an ihrer Seite zu akzeptieren. Aber es war nun einmal so. Sie hatte sich für ihn entschieden.  
„Steve?“, sprach Bruce ihren Supersoldaten dann noch einmal an. Als Tony diesen wieder ansah, konnte er direkt erkennen, wie er definitiv zu viel über Clints Worte nachdachte. Er boxte ihm gegen den Oberarm.  
„Hör auf damit.“, wies er Steve an, woraufhin dieser überrascht hochsah. „Clint ist ein Idiot. Vergiss das nicht.“  
Doch der Soldat erwiderte nur für einige Sekunden seinen Blick, bevor er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht fuhr und sich dann nach hinten zurücklehnte, den Blick unfokussiert vor sich gerichtet. Er sah müde aus. Was nicht wirklich seltsam war, nachdem sie sich zusammen die letzten Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen hatten in der Hoffnung einen Hinweis darauf zu finden, was mit Pepper und Loki passiert war. Tony war erst den vergangenen Tag über immer wieder eingenickt und schließlich komplett beim betrachten der Überwachungsvideos eingeschlafen. War wieder Zeit, dass Steve das gleiche passierte.  
Ein Flackern in Tonys peripherer Sicht zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Eher aus Reflex sah er hoch.  
„Was zum…“, sagte er und sprang auf. „Jarvis?“  
„Meine Sensoren melden es mir ebenfalls, Sir.“, bestätigte die KI.  
Direkt vor dem Küchentresen war Emma plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Er hörte wie seine Freunde ebenfalls auf ihre Füße sprangen, während er bereits dabei war sich zwischen der Couch und dem Sessel mit ihren beiden Agenten durchzuquetschen. Emma beachtete keinen von ihnen. Es schien eher als würde sie etwas suchen. Sie flackerte. Wie ein schlechtes Fernsehbild. Überhaupt wirkte sie ziemlich mitgenommen. Sie trug noch immer das Kleid von der Gala. Nur war es an einer Schulter zerrissen und hing herunter. Die Haare fielen ihr unordentlich ins Gesicht, Schminke war verschmiert und ihre rechte Schläfe bis hin zur Wange, wurde durch ein tief dunkles Hämatom geziert. Auch ihre Arme hatten lauter blaue Flecke.  
„Loki?“, sprach Steve sie an und schloss zu Tony auf. Das schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn in dem Moment zuckte Emmas Kopf in seine Richtung und sie kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, als versuche sie etwas in weiter Ferne zu erkennen. Als Steve nach ihr griff, ging seine Hand direkt durch die schlanke Gestalt hindurch. Als sei sie ein Geist.  
Sie schien immer noch keinen von ihnen zu bemerken. Und dann auf einmal fokussierte sich ihr Blick. Sie starrte Steve einen Moment an. Dann sah sie sich kurz um, während die restlichen Avenger sich um sie versammelten. Schon aus Prinzip griff Tony selbst nach Emma, bloß um ebenfalls festzustellen, dass sie nicht greifbar war. Er schwang seine Hand mehrere Male durch ihren Oberkörper hindurch.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Zeit ich habe.“, ergriff Emma ohne Umschweife dann das Wort. „Die Lady Virginia ist unversehrt und wird dies auch bleiben. Ich werde dafür sorgen.“, sprach sie weiter mit einem scharfen Blick auf Tony, bevor die blauen Augen dann zwischen den anderen herumwanderten. „Unser Standort ist mir nicht bekannt. Ich erwarte jedoch eine baldige Änderung dessen.“  
Damit blieben zumindest dem Milliardär seine beiden ersten Fragen direkt im Hals stecken.  
„Sieh mich nicht so an Steve. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Diese Erscheinung ist immer noch lediglich eine Illusion.“, kommentierte der Asgardier und blickte seinen Freund an. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr Supersoldat von Lokis malträtierter Erscheinung deutlich beunruhigt war.  
„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Natascha dann wissen, bevor Steve es schaffte Worte zu finden.  
„Wir sind aus dem Museum entführt worden.“, antwortete der Asgardier.  
„DU bist entführt worden?“, hakte Clint mit deutlicher Skepsis in der Stimme nach. „Von wem?“  
„Mir ist weder die Gruppe noch der Grund hierfür bekannt. Sie scheinen gewöhnliche Midgardier zu sein.“, erklärte Emma und drehte den Kopf dann zur Seite, starrte wieder ins Nichts neben sich, nickte und drehte sich dann erneut Tony zu. „Ich soll dich an die Versammlung bezüglich der Übernahme morgen erinnern.“, richtete Loki dann das Wort direkt an ihn. Eine kleine Frage klang in seiner Stimme mit. Anscheinend konnte er den Inhalt seiner Überbringung nicht ganz zuordnen.  
„Versammlung? Übernahme?“, wiederholte der Milliardär. War das jetzt sein Ernst? Wen interessierte das denn jetzt? „Ist Pepper jetzt bei dir?“  
„Selbstverständlich.“, antwortete Emma. Der Tonfall machte klar, dass der Umstand irgendwie offensichtlich hätte sein müssen. Dann schien Loki wieder von etwas außerhalb ihres Wahrnehmungsbereiches abgelenkt zu werden. „Wir werden zusammen festgehalten.“  
„Okay. Du lässt dich und Pep von normalen Menschen entführen? Bin ich der Einzige, dem die Unsinnigkeit auffällt?“, ergriff Clint erneut das Wort. Er hatte nicht ganz Unrecht.  
„Die Mylady hielt mich davon ab zu intervenieren.“, antwortete Emma und drehte den Kopf anschließend wieder zur Seite. „Es scheint jetzt stabil zu sein. Jedoch kann ich einen Erfolg nicht versprechen.“, sagte er zu jemandem, wahrscheinlich Pepper, neben sich. Dann hob Emma einen Arm an und plötzlich erschien Peppers Gestalt. Emma hatte ihre Arme von hinten um sie gelegt und zog sie mit dem Rücken an ihrer Brust an sich.  
„Du gehst zu dieser Versammlung Tony! Wenn ich zurück bin und die Fusion gescheitert ist, kannst du was erleben!“, richtete Pepper augenblicklich scharfe Worte an den Milliardär. War das wirklich der Zeitpunkt um sich um Stark Industries zu sorgen?  
Sprachlos starrte Tony sie an. Seine geliebte Pepper sah fast genauso aus, wie am Tag der Gala. Ihr schien nichts zu fehlen. Das Kleid war unversehrt, keine Hämatome, nur das Make-up war etwas verwischt. Aber das war nach mehreren Tagen nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich.  
Als Tony seine Freundin lebendig und unversehrt sah, brach eine Welle der Erleichterung in ihm los. Es schien als würde er endlich ausatmen, nachdem er tagelang die Luft angehalten hatte. Pepper war da. Ihr ging es gut. Automatisch griff er nach ihr um sie in eine Umarmung zu ziehen -und sie nie wieder loszulassen- doch wie bei Emma zuvor, ging seine Hand direkt durch sie hindurch.  
„Das ist nur eine Projektion.“, sagte Loki, als würde das sofort alles erklären. Tony warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.  
„Und was genau bedeutet das?“, warf er ihm entsprechend genervt an den Kopf. Skeptisch hob Emma lediglich eine Augenbraue an. Es schien nicht, als wollte sie darauf antworten.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig.“, mischte Pepper sich sofort ein. „Die Übernahme, Tony. Du findest alles, was du braucht auf meinem Laptop. Jarvis wird dir Zugang auf die Daten gewähren. Ich…“  
„Was ist nur los mit dir?“, wollte Tony dann an seine Freundin gewandt wissen. „Du bist in der Gewalt von Entführern! Keine Ahnung warum Mr. Unverwüstlich das zugelassen hat. Und alles woran du denkst ist die Firma?“ Deutlich aufgebracht sah er zwischen Pepper und Emma hin und her.  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich Loki davon abgehalten habe seine Tarnung direkt am ersten Tag fallen zu lassen. SHIELD war da. Die würden doch sofort wissen, dass mit Emma Jenkins etwas nicht stimmt.“, erklärte sie. „Außerdem sind wir eh nicht mehr lange hier. Loki hat es geschafft die Gruppe derart zu destabilisieren, dass sie jeden Moment anfangen werden aufeinander zu schießen.“  
„Was?!“ Das war doch kein Grund sich zu beruhigen. Wenn ihre Entführer untereinander stritten, konnte das doch nicht minder gefährlich sein.   
„Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass der Lady Virginia etwas zustößt.“, ergriff dann Loki das Wort.  
„Und was ist mit dir?“, schaltete Steve sich wieder in das Gespräch ein. Jetzt wo Tony den Soldaten betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass er sich ziemlich entspannt zu haben schien. Nun ja, sein Freund war ein Gott. Und er wusste jetzt, dass er definitiv in weniger Schwierigkeiten steckte, als sie bislang angenommen hatten. Menschen waren sicherlich keine große Bedrohung. Vor allem, wenn sie absolut keine Ahnung hatten, mit wem sie es zu tun haben.  
„Mir droht keine Gefahr.“, bestätigte der Asgardier. Emma lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Steve, der nun sehr nah an sie herantrat. Als hätte er vergessen, dass eine Berührung nicht möglich war, hob er seine Hand und es schien fast so, als würde er mit den Fingern an dem malträtierten Gesicht entlangstreichen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt erst hier erscheine. Es war schwierig den Weg zu finden.“  
„Das ist inakzeptabel. Loki, ich will, dass du sie da sofort rausholst.“, verlangte Tony, bevor Steve und der Asgardier die Möglichkeit bekamen herumzuturteln. Denn es sah aus, als würde das jeden Moment geschehen.  
„Das wird er nicht tun.“, wiedersprach Pepper sofort. Es schien, als wollte sie auf den Milliardär zu treten, wobei sie sehr schnell von Emmas Umarmung daran gehindert wurde. „Er hat mir bereits versprochen nicht aus der Rolle zu fallen, solange ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerate.“  
Deutlich missgelaunt warf Tony Loki einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor er erneut seine Freundin ansah. Sie war fest entschlossen. Das konnte er ohne Probleme erkennen. Er wusste, er würde hier auf Granit beißen. „Pepper, du bist bereits in Schwierigkeiten. Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach so freiwillig in Gefahr begeben!“  
„Dann weißt du ja, wie ich mich jedes Mal fühle, wenn du in deiner Rüstung davonfliegst.“, erwiderte sie lediglich trocken und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.  
„Ja, genau. Rüstung. Etwas, das du nicht hast.“, erinnerte Tony sie daran, dass er sich keineswegs macht- oder schutzlos in irgendwelche Situationen begab.  
„Nein. Das wohl nicht. Was ich habe, ist ein asgardischer Gott als Bodyguard.“, entgegnete sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Fassungslos starrte Tony Pepper an. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein!  
„Mylady, ich fürchte unsere Zeit ist abgelaufen.“, meldete Loki sich zu Wort. Er sah nach rechts oben, als wäre dort etwas Interessantes zu beobachten. War es für ihn vielleicht auch.  
„Die Übernahme, Tony. Wenn du zulässt, dass drei Jahre Arbeit umsonst waren, werde ich wirklich sauer.“, ergriff Pepper dann erneut das Wort.  
Tony fühlte sich hilflos. Er konnte nichts tun. Er wusste nicht, wo Pepper und Loki waren. Er wusste, nicht, wer sie hatte und erst recht nicht warum. Er starrte seine Freundin einfach nur an, die in Emmas Umarmung stehend lediglich seinen Blick erwiderte, während neben ihm Steve leise mit Loki sprach. Er hörte nicht zu.  
„Ich bin bald wieder zu Hause, Tony.“, sagte Pepper dann noch, lächelte leicht und verschwand zusammen mit Emma genauso plötzlich, wie sie aufgetaucht war.  
Tony starrte noch eine Weile dorthin, wo seine Freundin gerade noch gestanden hatte. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass es ihr gut ging. Dass Pepper und Loki mehr oder weniger freiwillig dort waren, wo sie waren. Auch wenn ihn das nicht komplett beruhigte, so musste Tony zugeben, dass das Wissen etwas von seiner Anspannung wegnahm. Schließlich würde Loki sie schützen so weit es ihm irgendwie möglich war. Der Milliardär zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass der Asgardier alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun würde, um zu verhindern, dass Pepper weh getan wurde. Die Entführer würden ihr blaues Wunder erleben, sollten sie ihr tatsächlich zu nahekommen. Trotzdem reichte das nicht aus, um die Sorge komplett verschwinden zu lassen. Es gab schließlich immer ein Restrisiko, oder?  
Steve legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es wird alles gut laufen.“, sprach der Soldat ihm gut zu.  
„Ja, das wird es. So wie es aussieht, spielt Loki mit den Entführern, nicht umgekehrt.“, meldete auch Clint sich wieder zu Wort. Er wirkte genauso wie seine Partnerin ziemlich ruhig.  
„Ich weiß.“, bestätigte Tony nickend. „Wir müssen einfach nur abwarten.“ Es passte ihm nicht, dass er sich einfach hinsetzten und die Zeit verstreichen lassen sollte. Er wollte dort hinfliegen und den Leuten, die es wagten ihm seine Freundin wegzunehmen eigenhändig und episch in den Hintern treten, damit jeder wusste, dass er es nicht dulden würde, wenn man sich an seiner Familie vergriff!  
Aber sie hatten keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo sie hinsollten, um das zu tun. Es war erstaunlich wie wenig hilfreiche Hinweise auf Pepper und Emma eingegangen waren. Die Presse war schließlich nicht zimperlich mit der Information umgegangen. Überall in den Nachrichten und Zeitungen waren Fotos von den beiden abgebildet. Radiosender verbreiteten die Nachricht ebenso weiter wie alle anderen Medien. Generell wurde gerade heiß debattiert wie gefährlich es offensichtlich war sich als Normalsterblicher näher mit den Superhelden ihrer Zeit einzulassen, da man sich damit ja praktisch ein Zielkreuz auf die Stirn malte. Ebenso wurden Steve und Tony ins Lächerliche gezogen, dass sie es zugelassen hatten, dass man ihnen quasi unter ihrer Nase ihre Freundinnen weggenommen hatte. Je nachdem welche Zeitung man las oder welchen Sender man einschaltente war die Meinung unterschiedlich. Im Internet herrschte fast schon Krieg zwischen den Fans und denjenigen die sich über Captain America und Iron Man lustig machten.  
Tony hatte momentan keinen Kopf dafür. Es war ihm egal und er wusste, dass Steve sich genauso wenig darum scherte. Die Hauptsache war, dass die Leute nach Pepper und Emma Ausschau hielten. Alles andere war egal. Selbst SHIELD beteiligte sich an der Suche. Oder zumindest hatte Natascha ihm das erzählt.  
Jedenfalls bezweifelte Tony jetzt nicht mehr, dass er seine Freundin wiedersehen würde. Zum Glück war Loki bei ihr.  
Im Endeffekt setzte er sich deutlich entspannter wieder zurück auf die Couch. Pepper hatte gesagt, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Gruppe sich selber auslöschte. Er hoffte, es würde etwas übrigbleiben, das er auswerten können würde. Wenn die Gruppe nicht alleine arbeitete, wäre es sehr hilfreich zu wissen, wer sonst noch mit drinsteckte.  
Aus der Küche drangen Geräusche und ihm war sofort klar, dass Clint sich aufgerafft hatte etwas zu kochen. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Natascha bei ihm in der Küche saß. Bruce hatte sich wieder zurück in seinen Sessel gesetzt und tippte auf seinem StarkPad herum, während Steve neben Tony auf der Couch nun plötzlich aussah, als würde er jeden Moment einschlafen. Das Wissen, dass Loki nicht von mächtigen Magiern überwältigt worden war, hatte ihn offensichtlich beruhigt. Immerhin hatten sie auch die Theorie aufgestellt, dass Amora oder sonst jemand hier aufgetaucht, ihn mitgenommen hatte und Pepper dabei irgendwie mit hereingeraten war. Zumindest hätte das erklärt, wie es jemand geschafft hätte ihn zu kidnappen. Dass das Ablenkungsmanöver mit dem Brand oder die Manipulation der Kameras nicht so ganz dazu passte, war ihnen auch klar gewesen. Aber irgendwie hatte ohnehin nichts so richtig gepasst. Wie hätten sie auch auf die Idee kommen sollen, dass die beiden mehr oder weniger sich freiwillig haben entführen lassen?  
Seufzend lehnte Tony sich zurück.  
„Soll ich die Wiedergabe beenden, Sir?“, fragte Jarvis. „Außerdem hat Mr. Hogan den Fahrstuhl soeben auf der dritten Etage verlassen.“  
Der Milliardär rief sich den Grundriss besagter Etage in den Kopf, damit er gleich agieren konnte, sollte es nötig sein. Dann sah er auf die Kameraaufnahmen. Pepper war noch nicht zurück. Aber zumindest sie selbst glaubte nicht mal ansatzweise in Gefahr zu sein. Irgendwie war er geneigt ihr das zu glauben. Also stimmte er mit einem Wink seiner Hand dem Vorschlag seiner KI zu. Als der Bildschirm erlosch, war Steve bereits eingeschlafen.  
Erschöpft fuhr Tony sich über das Gesicht. Einen Augenblick schien es, als würde ihn ebenfalls Müdigkeit überkommen, denn auch wenn er gestern eingeschlafen war, so war das doch auch wieder 24 Stunden her. Doch dann spürte er, dass die Sorge, die sich in jede einzelne Zelle ausgebreitet hatte, sich zwar auflöste, dafür aber Wut hinterließ. Wut auf diejenigen, die es wagten seine Pepper anzufassen, sie ihm wegzunehmen. Wahrscheinlich planten sie ihn damit unter Druck zu setzen. Aber auch Wut auf sich selbst, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte es zu verhindern, dass er sich um die Sicherheit einiger Bilder von toten Malern mehr gekümmert hatte, als um seine geliebte Freundin, machte sich bemerkbar.  
„Hörst du mich überhaupt?“, drang Bruces Stimme plötzlich an sein Ohr. Erschrocken zuckte Tony zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass der Wissenschaftler sich zu ihm auf die Couch gesetzt hatte. „Also noch mal: Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Lass die Grübelei. Und glaub ja nicht, du kannst dich jetzt betrinken, bloß weil Steve schläft.“  
Abwehrend hob Tony die Hände. „Würde ich mir nie träumen lassen.“, log er grinsend. Es war nicht schwer zu sehen, dass sein Freund ihm nicht glaubte. Konnte er ihm nicht verübeln.  
„Also, was ist nun?“, ergriff Clint von hinter ihnen das Wort. Er stellte eine Schüssel auf dem Couchtisch ab. Sie war mit einer grünen Pampe gefüllt. Nat schmiss drei Tüten Chips dazu und drückte Tony eine Tasse gefüllt mit heißem Kakao in die Hände, bevor sie sich zwischen ihn und Bruce quetschte, während ihr Partner noch einmal zurück in die Küche lief und mit weiterem Kakao zurückkehrte, den er an die restlichen Anwesenden verteilte. Eine Tasse stellte er auf dem Tisch ab, denn Steve schlief so tief, dass der deutlich erhöhte Geräuschpegel ihn nicht zu stören schien. Dann setzte Clint sich zu Nats Füßen auf den Boden. „Vertrauen wir Loki jetzt oder nicht?“, wollte der Agent wissen, riss eine Chipstüte auf, tunkte einen Chip in die grüne Pampe und schob ihn sich anschließend in den Mund. Mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck schaute er in die Runde.  
Etwas erstaunt und misstrauisch zog Tony die Augenbrauen zusammen. War das sein Ernst? Zog ihr Scharfschütze wirklich in Betracht ihrem Außerirdischen zu vertrauen? Es stimmte zwar, dass er aufgehört hatte sich nur mit Bewaffnung in seine Nähe zu begeben und dass er zumindest augenscheinlich kein Problem mit seiner Anwesenheit hatte, aber das war ja wohl noch ganz schön weit entfernt von Vertrauen, oder?  
„Du wärst bereit das zu tun?“, hakte der Milliardär also nach.  
„Ich habe nachgedacht…“, ergriff Clint das Wort.  
„Mir war nicht klar, dass du dazu in der Lage bist.“, unterbrach Tony sofort mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
„… und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen…“, sprach der Scharfschütze unbeirrt weiter, drückte seinen Unmut über die Bemerkung aber aus, indem er Tony gegen das Bein trat.  
„Aua!“, beschwerte dieser sich sofort. „Weißt du, wer zur Gewalt greift? Leute denen keine Argumente mehr einfallen.“  
„… dass eure Theorie darüber, dass Loki vielleicht nicht ganz freiwillig ein Arschloch war, möglicherweise gar nicht so weit hergeholt ist.“, beendete Clint seinen Satz.  
„Hm, wie kommst du zu dieser überragenden Einsicht? Hast du eingesehen, dass es dämlich gewesen wäre uns vor ausgeflippten Magiern zu retten, wenn er uns tot sehen wollte?“, wollte Tony wissen und schnappte sich die Schüssel mit dem Dip, platzierte sie in Nats Schoß -immerhin saß sie in der Mitte und der Tisch war viel zu weit entfernt, um sich ständig vorzubeugen, erst recht, wenn Clint sich dazwischensetzte und somit verhinderte, dass man ihn ran ziehen konnte- und griff dann nach einer Chipstüte. Er würde es definitiv nicht versäumen einen neuen von Clints Dips zu probieren!  
„Ach komm schon!“, eschauffierte Clint sich lautstark. „Ist ja nicht so, dass er uns nicht bräuchte, um ihn vor SHIELD und Hawthorne zu schützen!“  
„Das ist dein Argument?“, schnappte Tony sofort das Thema auf und stopfte sich eine undefinierte Menge an in Dip getauchte Chips in den Mund, bevor er weitersprach. „Schieht esch für dsich scho auchs, alsch bräuschte er unscheren Schutz? Er könnte wahrscheinlich in dasch Hauptquartier spazieren, ohne dasch jemand erkennen würde, wer er ischt!“ Verdammt war dieser Dip gut! Ob die anderen sich daran stören würden, wenn er die Schüssel einfach so ausleckte?  
„Jetzt vielleicht. Außerdem zweifele ich nicht daran, dass es für das verwöhnte Prinzchen sicher angenehmer ist hier zu residieren, wo jeder darauf bedacht ist es ihm recht zu machen und ihn mit Samthandschuhen anfasst!“, konterte Clint.  
„Und was genau wolltest du dann mit deinen Pfeilen bei ihm bewirken? Eine Akkupunktur?“, hakte Tony deutlich sarkastisch nach. „Er hätte genauso gut erst auftauchen können, nachdem du tot wärst! Ich zumindest hätte ihm geglaubt, dass er einfach zu spät gekommen ist!“ Fast wütend riss Tony die Schüssel mit dem Dip an sich. „Weißt du, ich habe mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was er getan hat, um dich zu retten? Er wusste, dass es ihn umhauen würde. Du warst der einzige Punkt, den er nicht hatte voraussehen können. Er hat damit gerechnet, dass du deine Chance nutzen und ihn umbringen könntest. Trotzdem hat er dich gerettet!“ Als wolle er sein Argument damit verstärken, tauchte Tony erneut Chips in die grüne Pampe und schob sie sich in den Mund. Enthusiastisch kaute er darauf herum und forderte Clint mit seinem stechenden Blick dazu auf etwas zu finden, das seine Sichtweise entkräftigen würde.  
„Echt jetzt!?“, mischte Natascha sich schließlich ein und legte Clint ihre Hände über den Mund, zog ihn nach hinten mit dem Rücken gegen die Couch, zwischen ihre Beine die sie vor seiner Brust überkreuzte und verhinderte so, dass er ihrem Griff entkommen konnte. „Manchmal streitet ihr euch doch bloß, weil ihr euch streiten wollt! Ihr seid hier auf der gleichen Seite was Loki anbelangt. Warum zur Hölle sucht ihr nach Punkten über die ihr euch die Köpfe einschlagen wollen könntet?“ Sie wollte offensichtlich keine Antwort. Und ihr Blick machte jedem deutlich, dass sie äußerst unangenehm werden würde, wenn das nicht sofort aufhörte. Augenblicklich schnürte es Tony die Kehle zu. Nichts lag ihm ferner als sich ernsthaft mit ihrer Schwarzen Witwe anzulegen. Dann fiel sein Blick an ihr vorbei, als er es nicht mehr aushielt Augenkontakt mit ihr zu halten. Bruce saß erstarrt auf ihrer anderen Seite und starrte Tony schreckensbleich an. Als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. „Clint wollte erzählen, woran er sich erinnert, als er unter Lokis Einfluss stand. Ich will also, dass ihr beide jetzt aufhört euch wie Kleinkinder zu benehmen!“, verlangte Natascha weiter. Zog die Augenbrauen aber fragend zusammen, als sie merkte, dass Tony offensichtlich etwas weitaus Interessanteres hinter ihr sah.  
„Bruce?“, sprach Tony den Wissenschaftler an. „Was ist los?“ Sicherheitshalber sah der Milliardär hinter sich. Doch da war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Außerdem sah Bruce direkt ihn an, nicht an ihm vorbei.  
„Bruce?“, versuchte es nun auch Natascha, als er auf Tony nicht reagierte. Sie ließ Clint los, der sich sofort in entsprechende Richtung drehte, um sehen zu können, was da los war. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seine. Der Wissenschaftler zuckte etwas zusammen, sah sie an, blinzelte mehrmals und stand dann auf. Unwirsch fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihnen.  
Unsicher tauschten Nat und Tony einen Blick, doch bevor sie sich auf etwas einigen könnten, war der Wissenschaftler wieder da. „Tut mir leid. Ich… dumme Gedankengänge. Nichts weiter.“, entschuldigte er sich. Sein Blick fiel an Tony vorbei und dann sah er zu Boden, bevor er sich wieder neben Natascha hinsetzte, seinen Kakao in die Hand nahm und offenbar hoffte, er würde einfach unsichtbar werden.  
Sicherheitshalber sah Tony hinter sich. Steve erwiderte seinen Blick. Er wirkte auf einmal nicht mehr halb so müde. Sicher lag das nicht an den paar Minuten Schlaf, die er hatte, bevor Clint und Tony es geschafft hatten ihn mit ihrem Gezeter aufzuwecken. Ohne ein Wort, griff der Soldat nach der Tasse, die Clint auf dem Tisch vor ihm abgestellt hatte. „Woran erinnerst du dich?“, fragte er in die seltsame Stille hinein an Clint gerichtet und nippte an seinem Kakao.  
„Ähm…also…“, fing der Scharfschütze offensichtlich aus dem Konzept gebracht an. „Ich erinnere mich wieder an ziemlich alles, was in der Zeit passiert ist. Hier und da ist noch etwas schwammig, aber Vieles ist wieder da.“  
„Und in diesen Erinnerungen gibt es Sachen, die dich dazu bringen Loki vertrauen zu können?“, half Tony nach. Immerhin war das ihr Thema gewesen, bevor sie angefangen hatte sich zu streiten.  
„Nun, zumindest wirkte es nicht, als würde er genießen, was er tut.“, antwortete Clint. „Im Grunde ist es ganz ähnlich zu dem gewesen, was hier ablief. Er schrie im Schlaf, wenn er überhaupt schlief. Er stand ziemlich oft einfach nur mit völlig leerem Blick da, manchmal murmelte er vor sich hin und manchmal schien er sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, der nicht da war. Hin und wieder hockte er sich den Kopf haltend in einer Ecke, als wäre er kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren, während ihm Blut aus Augen, Nase und Ohren lief. Außerdem hat er ständig mit irgendwelchen Dolchen herumhantiert. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, dass er sie einfach so aus der Luft gegriffen hat und ins Nichts wieder hat verschwinden lassen. Fast als wollte er dauernd jemanden einfach abstechen. Ohnehin hat mich seit einiger Zeit schon gewundert, was Thor dauernd über ihn erzählt hat. Ich meine, die ganzen Fähigkeiten, die er angeblich hat? Und die wir ja bisher nur zum Teil gesehen haben. Er hat kaum was davon genutzt. Und jetzt bringt er eine Gruppe Entführer ohne seine Tarnung aufzugeben dazu sich gegenseitig zu erschießen?“ Fast schon trotzig, verschränkte Clint die Arme vor der Brust und sah zwischen Tony hin und her. Als erwarte er irgendeine Form von Widerrede.  
„Er wollte die Erde nicht erobern. Nicht wirklich.“, brachte Natascha es auf den Punkt. „Irgendetwas hat ihn dazu getrieben. Das Problem, was wir immer noch haben allerdings ist, dass wir immer noch nicht wissen, wer oder was jemanden wie ihn dazu bringen könnte sich so zu verhalten. Auch in Clints Erinnerungen, hatte er dauernd vor irgendetwas Angst. Irgendetwas quälte ihn. Irgendwer beherrschte ihn. Zumindest teilweise.“  
„Worauf willst du hinaus?“, wollte Steve wissen.  
Natascha presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und betrachtete den Soldaten kurz, bevor sie antwortete. „Irgendwer beherrscht ihn vielleicht immer noch.“ Sie tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Schläfe. „Unterm Strich: Weder ich noch Clint zweifeln daran, dass Loki an New York keine oder zumindest deutlich weniger Schuld trägt. Woran wir zweifeln ist, dass er seinen Verstand unter Kontrolle hat. Irgendetwas könnte noch da sein. Wir denken, er könnte nicht frei sein.“  
Tony wollte sich zu dem Soldaten umdrehen, um zu sehen, wie dieser diesen Gedanken aufnahm. So unrecht hatten ihre beiden Agenten an der Stelle ja nicht wirklich. Mit dieser Beschreibung von Clint über Lokis damaligen Zustand, wirkte es fast so, als hätte jemand den Asgardier lediglich als Spielball benutzt. Loki weigerte sich darüber zu sprechen und auch wenn Natascha sich mit Gehirnwäsche auskannte, so zweifelte Tony ernsthaft, dass sie in der Lage war nachzuvollziehen, was irgendwelche Außerirdischen auf diesem Gebiet fertigbrachten.  
„Ist er nicht.“, meldete sich Bruce etwas kleinlaut zu Wort, bevor der Milliardär den Kopf auch nur einen Millimeter gedreht hatte. Sofort war die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Bruce. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm und es schien fast, als würde er bereits bereuen etwas gesagt zu haben.  
„Wovon redest du?“, wollte Steve wissen.  
„Ich…“, Der Wissenschaftler räusperte sich. „Er… ich… wir… eigentlich habe ich ihm versprochen nicht darüber zu reden.“  
„Raus damit!“, verlangte Tony sofort.  
Bruce presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er schien noch mit sich selbst zu hadern. „Er ist verflucht. Wir haben nur kurz darüber gesprochen. Aber nein, er ist nicht völlig frei.“  
„Weiter?“, forderte Clint den Wissenschaftler auf.  
„Ich weiß nichts darüber. Das Thema war ihm unangenehm und ich habe nicht weitergebohrt. Er hat nur gesagt, dass es uns nicht in Gefahr bringen würde.“, versuchte Bruce seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Es war offensichtlich nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber er sackte in sich zusammen und würde definitiv keine weiteren Informationen preisgeben. Er war wirklich ein schlechter Lügner.  
„Wusstest du davon?“, wandte Tony sich an ihren Soldaten, der dabei war Bruce mit einem sehr genauen Blick zu begutachten.  
„Nein.“, antwortete er dennoch und in einem Tonfall, der jedem verriet, dass er über diesen Umstand äußerst unglücklich war.  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr mal zwischendurch reden und nicht den ganzen Tag nur…“, riet Tony, wurde aber unterbrochen, bevor er überhaupt zu Ende gesprochen hatte.  
„Ha ha ha, das kommt ausgerechnet von dir?“, ergriff Clint sofort die Möglichkeit wieder ein Streitgespräch zu beginnen. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, wie lächerlich das ist.“  
„Mit lächerlich kennst du dich ja bestens aus.“, kommentierte der Milliardär.  
„Kindergarten!“, beschwerte Natascha sich mit einem warnenden Unterton in der Stimme, sodass sowohl Clint wie Tony direkt verstummten.  
„Okay. Auf jeden Fall haben wir deutlich Gesprächsstoff, wenn er wieder hier ist.“, stellte Tony fest, bevor er sich einer anderen Sache zuwandte, die ihm wieder eingefallen war, als Clint von seinen Erinnerungen erzählt hatte. „Sag mal, der Dolch, war der komplett silbern? Etwa so lang?“, fragte er und zeigte mit seinen Händen etwa die Länge der Waffe, die Loki ihm bereits vor Wochen anvertraut hatte.  
„Einer davon, ja.“, bestätigte der Scharfschütze.  
„Einer davon?“, echote Tony.  
„Der andere sah genauso aus, war aber komplett schwarz.“, informierte Clint ihn. „Wieso? Was ist damit?“  
Kurz überlegte Tony, wieviel er preisgeben wollte. Er hatte bislang nur mit Pepper darüber gesprochen. Aber es hatte ihm auf der Zunge gelegen, jedes Mal, wenn er mit Bruce alleine war. Er wusste nicht einmal so genau, warum er es ihm nicht erzählt hatte. Die einzigen, bei denen er einen Grund gehabt hatte waren ihre beiden Agenten und Steve, von denen er befürchtet hatte, sie würden seinen neuen Laborpartner loswerden wollen.  
Das hatte sich ja nun drastisch geändert. Bei Steve zugegeben deutlich drastischer, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte.  
„Den Silbernen hat er mir gegeben.“  
Mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Erstaunen wurde er von seinen Freunden angesehen. Umso mehr Tony über die Situation nachdachte, umso mulmiger wurde ihm.  
„Er sagte, ich könnte ihn damit umbringen. Er würde seine Magie davon abhalten die Wunden rechtzeitig zu schließen. Er hat mir eine verdammte Anleitung dafür gegeben, wie ich ihn töten könnte.“, erzählte er und fixierte Bruce mit seinem Blick, dem für einige Sekunden pures Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben war, bevor er bemerkte, dass er angesehen wurde und wegschaute.  
Schulterzuckend lehnte der Milliardär sich zurück. Er hörte auf Bruce anzustarren, denn die Reaktion seines Freundes ließ ihn sich schlecht fühlen und eine gewisse Panik in Bezug auf Lokis Geisteszustand aufkommen. Von seiner anderen Seite, starrte Steve den Milliardär an. Der Supersoldat war mit der momentanen Situation nicht wirklich glücklich und machte keinen Hehl daraus.  
„Seit wann hast du ihn?“, wollte er wissen und es war offensichtlich, dass die Antwort bestimmen würde, welche Bedeutung er dieser Sache beimaß.  
„Er hat ihn mir gegeben, nach dem ersten gemeinsamen Videoabend.“ Tony konnte sehen wie es seinen Freund verletzte, dass er das nicht mit ihm geteilt hatte. Immerhin war es eine ganze Weile her und er hatte öfters darüber nachgedacht den anderen von Sleipnirs Existenz zu erzählen, aber bei Bruce war er irgendwie nie dazu gekommen und den Agenten hatte er nicht über den Weg getraut. Mal abgesehen, dass die beiden zu dem Zeitpunkt irgendwo in Brasilien herumgelungert waren.  
„Und du meinst nicht, dass ich das hätte wissen sollen?“, bohrte Steve nach.  
„Hey, du hast ihn an dem besagten Abend dauernd angesehen, als wolltest du über ihn herfallen! Und da ging ich noch nicht davon aus, dass es dabei um Sex geht.“, erinnerte Tony ihn schon fast beleidigt daran, wie gruselig er immer wieder gewirkt hatte. „Im Nachhinein, nicht mein hellster Moment. Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, du warst ziemlich offensichtlich, so wie du ihn manchmal angestarrt hast.“ Tony grinste. Es verfehlte seine Wirkung wenigstens nicht komplett. Steve wurde eine Spur rot. Das bekam er sicher noch besser hin. „Als wolltest du ihm an Ort und Stelle die Kleider vom Leib reißen und ihn so richtig…“  
„Tony.“, warnte Steve ihn. Es war nicht schwer zu hören, dass der Soldat dafür gerade überhaupt keine Nerven übrighatte. Konnte er ihm eigentlich nicht verübeln. Vielleicht sollte er ihm eine Schonfrist geben. Zumindest bis er sich mal ausgeschlafen hatte.  
„Du warst gruselig!“, erklärte Tony schließlich. „Bruce war der Einzige dem ich davon erzählen wollte. Aber es hat sich nie ergeben.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah kurz zu dem Wissenschaftler herüber, der sich inzwischen wieder im Griff zu haben schien.  
„Wo ist er?“, wollte Natascha dann wissen.  
„Im Workshop. Sicher verwahrt.“, antwortete der Milliardär.  
„Dann los.“, forderte die Schwarze Witwe auf und erhob sich von der Couch. Der Milliardär sah sie lediglich fragend an. „Dachtest du wirklich, ich will den magischen Dolch nicht sehen?“, fragte sie in einem Tonfall, der jedem klar machte, dass es an der Stelle keine Diskussion geben würde.  
„Die Attentäterin will den Dolch sehen. War ja klar.“, kommentierte Tony, stand aber dennoch auf. Warum auch nicht? Loki war ohnehin nicht hier. Und er ging nicht mehr davon aus, dass die beiden Agenten versuchen würden ihm zu schaden. Die anderen folgten ihnen und so standen sie kurz darauf zusammen im Workshop, wo Tony den Dolch aus einer Kiste hervorkramte. Er hatte bereits einige Untersuchungen daran durchgeführt und komplett frustrierende Ergebnisse erhalten. Loki hatte immer nur dagestanden und ihn mit diesem wissenden Blick angesehen. Es hatte ihn manchmal wahnsinnig gemacht.  
„Hier ist er.“, kommentierte er und streckte die Waffe mit dem Griff voran Natascha entgegen. „Loki nennt ihn Sleipnir.“  
„Sleipnir? Es scheint mir nicht -Autsch!“, schrie sie auf als ihre Hand in Kontakt mit dem silbrigen Metall kam. Sie riss die Hand wieder zurück, der Dolch landete auf dem Boden. Alle sahen ihre Attentäterin erschrocken an, die nicht minder überrascht auf die Waffe hinabstarrte.  
„Was war das?“, wollte Tony wissen. Er beugte sich hinunter und hob die Waffe auf. Kurz betrachtete er sie, doch da war nichts Ungewöhnliches.  
Misstrauisch beäugte Natascha sie. „Das Ding hat mir einen Schlag versetzt.“, beschwerte sie sich.  
„Vielleicht sind asgardische Waffen generell wählerisch?“, schlug Bruce schulterzuckend vor.  
„Hm. Vielleicht hat er vorher festgelegt, wer ihn anfassen darf.“, schlug Tony vor und schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor er den Dolch mit dem Griff in Bruce Richtung hielt. „Willst du es versuchen?“  
Etwas unsicher tauschte der Wissenschaftler einen Blick mit Natascha, die ihm nur zunickte. Anscheinend war es nicht so schlimm. Die Überraschung war wahrscheinlich eher das Problem gewesen.  
Vorsichtig streckte Bruce also die Hand aus. Seine Finger huschten über das glatte Metall, bis sie sich fest um das Heft schlossen. Erstaunt nahm der Wissenschaftler seinem Freund die Waffe komplett aus der Hand und betrachtete sie eingehend. Tony wusste, was jetzt in ihm vorging. Immerhin war er auch völlig hin und weg gewesen, als er den Dolch zum ersten Mal in der Hand gehalten hatte.   
„Das ist faszinierend.“, bemerkte Bruce schon in fast andächtiger Stimme, während er die Klinge sehr nah vor sich hielt und betrachtete.  
„Nicht wahr?“, stimmte Tony begeistert zu. „Ich habe Spektroskopien noch und nöcher darüber laufen lassen, aber die Ergebnisse sind komplett widersprüchlich. Ich kann es dir zeigen, vielleicht siehst du etwas.“, schlug er dann vor.  
Doch bevor die beiden komplett in ein wissenschaftliches Gespräch abdrifteten, und Tony sah, dass Bruce definitiv Feuer und Flamme dafür war, meldete Clint sich zu Wort. „Das macht keinen Sinn. Wieso sollte er dir eine Möglichkeit geben ihn umzubringen?“, wollte er wissen und sah den Dolch kurz an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf den Milliardär richtete.  
„Vielleicht traut er sich ja selbst nicht.“, riet Tony ins Blaue hinein. „Offenbar hat er Bruce erzählt, die Flüche seien ungefährlich. Vielleicht war das zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht so.“  
„Du solltest den immer irgendwo an deiner Rüstung griffbereit haben.“, meldete sich Steve zu Wort. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte die Waffe an als hätte sie ihn persönlich beleidigt. Etwas überrascht über diese Aussage sahen alle Anwesenden ihn an. „Wenn der Dolch jemanden wie Loki in Schwierigkeiten bringen kann, dann hätten wir ihn sicher gut gegen Amora und Skurge gebrauchen können.“, fügte der Soldat schließlich hinzu.  
„Oh.“, machte Tony überrascht. Das war gar nicht so dumm. Er erinnerte sich nur ungern daran zurück wie wenig Schaden sie Skurge hatten zufügen können. Nichts hatte ihn längerfristig zu Boden gehen lassen, kaum etwas schien ihn zum bluten gebracht zu haben. Hätte der Dolch durch seine Haut geschnitten wie ein Messer durch weiche Butter? Halb war er in Gedanken schon dabei sich auszudenken, wie er am geschicktesten ein Fach dafür an seiner Rüstung anbringen konnte, während er Bruce den Dolch vorsichtig aber bestimmt aus den Händen zog. Er ignorierte die Beschwerde und hielt die Waffe auffordernd dem Soldaten hin. „Wenn wir das im Kampf nutzen wollen, sollten wir wissen, wer Sleipnir führen kann.“, erklärte er, als Steve ihn mit einem fragenden Blick ansah.  
Unsicher betrachtete der Soldat das silbrige Metall. Er schien nicht wirklich danach greifen zu wollen. „Steve?“, hakte Tony also nach. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, gab der Soldat sich einen Ruck und griff nach der Waffe. Doch kaum, dass seine Finger sie berührt hatten, zog er seine Hand auch schon mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen zurück. „Okay.“, kommentierte Tony lediglich und hielt die Waffe als nächstes Clint entgegen.  
„Du willst bloß sehen, wie ich eins gewischt kriege.“, sagte der Scharfschütze und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
„Zum Teil ja. Zum anderen Teil will ich eine Theorie bestätigen.“, antwortete der Milliardär grinsend. Schulterzuckend streckte Clint also die Hand aus und zog sie ebenso wie Steve sofort wieder zurück, als er in Kontakt mit der Waffe kam.  
„Womit klar sein dürfte, was sein Auswahlprinzip ist.“, verkündete Tony grinsend. Er konnte schon den beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck auf Clints Gesicht erkennen, bevor er es aussprach. „Ich denke, Sleipnir hat einen Intelligenzfilter.“


	24. Chapter 24

Mit deutlich höherer Geschwindigkeit als eigentlich erlaubt war, raste Steve über die Straße. Natascha hatte ihm übers Handy mitgeteilt, dass SHIELD Pepper und Emma gefunden hatten. Sie waren in einer Kleinstadt außerhalb von New York herumgeirrt und saßen nun dort auf der Polizeistation.  
Steve war zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade ohnehin mit seinem Motorrad unterwegs gewesen. Kurzerhand hatte er seine Termine über den Haufen geworfen und war sofort in entsprechende Richtung losgefahren. Das bedeutete, dass er die ehrenamtliche Arbeit, für die er sich heute Nachmittag einteilen hatte lassen, abgesagt hatte und Kate -ebenfalls eine Freiwillige, die ziemlich häufig mit ihm zusammen eingeteilt wurde- mit einem Haufen Kleinkindern alleine ließ. Er hoffte nur, dass sie so kurzfristig noch Ersatz fanden. Er würde ihr irgendetwas als Entschuldigung mitbringen müssen, wenn er das nächste Mal zusammen mit ihr arbeite. Sein Gewissen war nur noch schlechter geworden, als er eine SMS von ihr erhalten hatte, die so voller Verständnis für seine Situation gewesen war. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er seit Loki aufgetaucht war, ohnehin deutlich weniger seiner ehrenamtlichen Tätigkeit nachgegangen war, machte das alles seine Position nicht gerade besser. Doch das war alles im Moment nicht wichtig.  
Es war schon wieder zwei Tage her, dass Loki als Projektion im Gemeinschaftsraum erschienen war. Dass er sich nicht erneut gemeldet hatte zwischendurch, hatte alle nach 24 Stunden wieder deutlich nervös gemacht. Was, wenn alles schief gegangen war? Wenn die Situation aus dem Ruder gelaufen war?  
Jetzt schien die Sorge auf einmal wieder völlig lächerlich. Loki und Pepper ging es gut. So wie sein Freund es ihm versprochen hatte. Natürlich war alles glatt gelaufen und keiner der beiden hatte sich in ernstzunehmender Gefahr befunden.  
Als der Soldat in die Kleinstadt hineinfuhr, war es kein Problem die Polizeistation zu finden. Eine Traube an Schaulustigen durchmischt mit Reportern und Fotografen hatte sich draußen gebildet. Es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was in einer Großstadt wie New York los wäre. Zwei Polizisten und ein SHIELD Agent, den Steve von der Gala im Museum wiedererkannte, standen am Eingang zur Wache und ließen niemanden durch. Es war laut genug, dass niemand sich um seine Ankunft scherte, also stellte er seine Maschine ab und näherte sich der Menschenmenge. Als er sich zwischen den Leuten hindurchquetschte, erkannten einige der Anwesenden ihn und gleich darauf fing das ihm verhasste Blitzlichtgewitter an. Sein Name wurde aus allen möglichen Richtungen gerufen, Fragen wurden ihm entgegengeschleudert. Er versuchte all das auszublenden so gut es ging, denn wenn er ehrlich war, auch wenn er wusste, dass weder Loki noch Pepper etwas zugestoßen war, so wurde er doch von einem unbändigen Verlangen getrieben sich selbst davon zu überzeugen.  
Ohne einen Kommentar ließ der SHIELD Agent ihn an sich vorbei und in das Gebäude. Direkt in der Vorhalle passte ihn Coulson ab.  
„Captain Rogers.“, sprach er ihn an und stellte sich ihm so in den Weg, dass klar war, dass er Steve absichtlich den Weg versperrte. Ungeduldig sah er an dem kleineren Mann vorbei und die Doppeltür an, hinter der sich vermutlich sein Freund befand. Es war keine große Polizeistation. So viele Möglichkeiten gab es nicht.  
„Wo sind sie?“, wollte der Soldat wissen und hielt sich davon ab den Agenten einfach zur Seite zu schieben.  
„Ich muss kurz mit Ihnen sprechen, bevor Sie da reingehen.“, ergriff Coulson das Wort. Sein Tonfall war ernst und ließ Steve einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. War doch etwas schief gegangen? War einer der beiden verletzt? Doch dann wären sie im Krankenhaus und nicht hier, oder? „Miss Potts ist unversehrt. Ihre Freundin scheint aber nicht so glimpflich davongekommen zu sein.“, fing der Agent an. „Sie spricht nicht mit uns und Miss Potts bestätigt, dass sie teils voneinander getrennt wurden. Miss Jenkins lässt sich auch nicht untersuchen und bei ihrem Verhalten zusammen mit ihrem körperlichen Zustand, soweit man das mit bloßem Auge erkennen kann, können wir sexuellen Missbrauch nicht ausschließen. Sie sollten vorsichtig sein, wenn sie sich ihr nähern. Es könnte sein, dass sie ängstlich reagiert.“  
Die Information zog Steve den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Sexueller Missbrauch? Er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, was Loki ihm gesagt hatte. Die sichtbaren Verletzungen waren nichts weiter als Illusionen. Aber bedeutete das, er ließ nur die Spuren davon erscheinen, weil sein asgardischer Körper deutlich mehr Krafteinwirkung brauchte, bevor Spuren sichtbar wurden, die Tat an sich aber passiert war? Oder war das alles von vorne herein nichts als Show? Wieso sollte er einen solchen körperlichen Zustand äußerlich annehmen, wenn nichts passiert war? Das würde doch selbst den Entführern auffallen, oder? Andererseits war Loki auch ziemlich gefasst gewesen. Als wäre nichts passiert. Und Pepper hatte sich auch keine Sorgen gemacht. Wenn sie allerdings getrennt worden waren, wusste sie vielleicht auch wieder nur, was Loki ihr anschließend berichtet hatte.  
Dann wurde ihm schlecht als er sich an das zerrissene Kleid und die blauen Flecke erinnerte.  
„Steve.“, sprach Coulson ihn nun mit weniger Professionalität an und legte ihm freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist wichtig, dass sie sich so bald wie möglich untersuchen lässt, wenn tatsächlich etwas passiert ist.“, teilte er ihm mit deutlich weicher und mitfühlender Stimme mit. „Kommen Sie. Ich bringe Sie hin.“ Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und drehte sich dann um.  
Sich deutlich hilflos fühlend folgte der Soldat dem SHIELD Agenten wortlos. Hinter der Tür befand sich ein größerer Raum mit ein paar Schreibtischen und einigen Türen davon ausgehend. Coulson führte ihn durch eine davon. Fast direkt hinter der Tür rannte Steve beinahe in eine Iron Man Rüstung, die dort achtlos abgestellt war. Offenbar war Tony bereits hier.  
Schließlich blieb Coulson vor einer Tür stehen, die mit dem Titel Befragung 1 ausgeschildert war. Er klopfte an die Tür. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis sie aufgerissen wurde. Tony, in einen schicken Anzug gekleidet - offenbar war er tatsächlich Peppers Bitte nachgekommen sich um Stark Industries zu kümmern- stand mit ernstem Gesicht darin, warf Coulson einen nichtssagenden Blick zu, packte Steve am Arm und zog ihn hinein, bevor er die Tür wieder zudrückte.  
Steve blieb erstarrt stehen. Der kleine Raum war fensterlos und nur mit einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen ausgestattet. Auf dem Tisch lag ein aufgeklappter Erste Hilfe Koffer, zwei Wasserflaschen und Gläser, sowie etwas, das wie belegte Sandwiches aussah. Eine Polizeijacke lag etwas weiter hinten. Pepper, weiterhin in ihrem Galakleid und ohne jegliche sichtbare Verletzung, saß dicht neben Emma, die in sich zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl saß und eine zu große Polizeijacke um sich gelegt hatte, die sie mit den Händen näher an sich drückte, sodass man nichts von ihrem Oberkörper sah. Ihre Haare waren noch mehr durcheinander. Der blaue Fleck in ihrem Gesicht hatte zu einer deutlichen Schwellung geführt und sich über fast die gesamte Hälfte ihres Gesichts ausgebreitet. An der Stirn hatte sie eine verdreckte große Schürfwunde. Blut klebte dort in ihren Haaren und war über ihr Gesicht verwischt. Ihre Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt. Mit unfokussiertem Blick starrte sie vor sich. Sie zitterte kaum vernehmlich.  
Steves Kehle schnürte sich zusammen.  
Plötzlich war Tony bei ihm. „Pass auf, was du tust oder sagst. Hier drin sind Kameras. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel wir von der Privatsphäre bekommen, die uns versprochen wurde.“, flüsterte er ihm zu. Die Aussage machte erst im zweiten Moment Sinn für den Soldaten. Er sah Tony kurz an, bevor dieser sich von ihm löste und zu Pepper zurückging, die er aus dem Stuhl hievte, sich selbst daraufsetzte und sie dann in seinen Schoß zog, bevor er seine Arme um sie legte und schien, als würde er sie nie wieder loslassen.  
Verunsichert von der Aussage, ging der Soldat auf seine Freundin zu. „Emma?“, sprach er sie an. Er hörte seine eigene Stimme brechen. Langsam ging er vor ihr in die Knie, sodass er direkt in ihrem Blickfeld erscheinen musste. Doch erst als er nach ihrer Hand griff, zuckte sie zusammen und schob sich in ihrem Stuhl nach hinten, weg von Steve. Mit ängstlichem Blick sah sie ihn an. Steve spürte, wie sich sein Brustkorb zusammenzog. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wusste nicht einmal, worauf er hier reagieren musste. War das hier nichts weiter als Show? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er sah nichts, was ihn an der Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Situation zweifeln ließ. Es wirkte so real. War es real?  
„Steve?“, sprach Emma ihn dann mit zittriger Stimme an. Es schien, als sei sie sich nicht ganz sicher.  
„Ich bin hier.“, bestätigte der Soldat, wagte es aber nicht erneut nach ihr zu greifen. Stattdessen wartete er ab. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann löste Emma eine Hand von der Polizeijacke und griff nach ihm. Ihre zitternden Finger krallten sich in seinem T-Shirt fest, gleich darauf gefolgt von der zweiten Hand. Ohne weiter nachzudenken zog Steve die zierliche Gestalt in seine Arme, die sich widerstandslos gegen ihn drücken ließ, ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergrub und heftigst anfing zu weinen. Die Polizeijacke rutschte dabei von ihren Schultern und fiel achtlos zu Boden.  
Völlig überfordert schloss Steve seine Arme so weit um Emma, wie es ihm möglich war und ließ sie einfach weinen. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf Pepper, die die Szene beobachtete und der ebenfalls die Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen, während Tony nur mit zusammengepressten Lippen dasaß und aussah, als wollte er jemanden umbringen, während er seine eigene Freundin an sich drückte.  
Emma beruhigte sich erst nach einer Weile wieder. Schniefend und schluchzend drehte sie ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite, blieb aber nah an Steve gedrückte.  
„Clint hat den Quinjet auf dem Dach gelandet. Wir sollten gehen.“, durchbrach Tony schließlich die Stille. Nickend zog Steve seine Freundin behutsam auf die Füße. Sie wirkte etwas verwirrt.  
„Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause.“, flüsterte Steve ihr zu und sie nickte nun ebenfalls bestätigend.  
„Hier. Nur für alle Fälle.“, meldete sich Tony und legte Emma seine Anzugjacke um die Schultern. Die blonde Frau zuckte vor der Berührung zurück, schlang ihre Arme aber sofort um sich und hielt die Jacke fest.  
„Tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte der Milliardär sich sofort, hob abwehrend die Hände und trat zurück. „Gehen wir.“, forderte er auf und wechselte noch einen Blick mit Steve, bevor er zur Tür trat und diese öffnete. Coulson stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand mit dem Handy am Ohr. Sein besorgter Blick fiel auf Emma, die sich eng an Steve gedrückt von ihm hinausgeleiten ließ. Er deutete mit dem Arm den Gang entlang.  
„Die Treppe am Ende führt aufs Dach.“, informierte er sie. Dankend nickte Steve ihm zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie die Iron Man Rüstung sich von allein in Bewegung setzte und ihnen folgte.  
Als sie oben ankamen, sahen sie den Quinjet auf einem markierten Landeplatz für Helikopter stehen. Clint, Natascha und Bruce standen an der Laderampe. Sie alle erstarrten im ersten Moment, als sie Emma erblickten. Bruce Augen wechselten ihre Farbe von einem ruhigen Braun in ein gefährliches Grün. Doch bevor irgendeine Diskussion entstehen konnte, dirigierte Tony alle in den Jet und ließ die Rampe wieder hochfahren.  
„Du hast wirklich einen Oscar verdient.“, lachte Pepper plötzlich los und befreite sich aus Tonys besitzergreifender Umarmung, was dem Milliardär offensichtlich nicht zu gefallen schien, denn er versuchte seine Freundin sofort wieder einzufangen. Doch die wandte sich nun Emma zu. Und als Steve zu ihr hinuntersah, konnte er die Veränderung sofort erkennen. Die Verletzungen waren weiterhin sichtbar, doch ein Grinsen lag auf den geschundenen Lippen. Auch spürte er kein Zittern mehr. In ihrem Blick lag Selbstsicherheit. Emma löste sich von seiner Seite, zog Tonys Jacke von ihren Schultern und ließ sie auf eine der Sitzbänke fallen.  
„Diese Scharade fing an mich zu langweilen.“, kommentierte Emma mit fester Stimme. Steve wechselte einen Blick mit seinen Freunden. Offensichtlich war er nicht der einzige, der verwirrt war. Bruce sah unsicher zwischen Pepper und Emma hin und her. Natascha und Clint schienen lediglich skeptisch, während Tony zumindest etwas erleichtert wirkte.  
Die Blondine drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich muss sagen, deine Darbietung war auch äußerst passabel.“, lobte sie Steve.  
Der Soldat schluckte. Das war also wirklich alles nur Show gewesen? Alles?  
Er betrachtete die Frau vor sich erneut, das geschundene Gesicht, die wirren Haare. Ohne die Jacke war nun auch das zerrissene Kleid und die blauen Flecke an den Armen sichtbar. In seinem Hinterkopf konnte er diese Verletzungen einfach nicht ignorieren. Er trat vor, griff nach Emmas Hand und legte die andere an ihre Wange. „Zeig mir in welchem Zustand du wirklich bist.“, verlangte er.  
Ein irritierter Blick traf ihn. Doch es kam kein Kommentar und einen Augenblick später stand die bildschöne Emma völlig unversehrt, mit ordentlich zurückgekämmten Haaren und roten Lippen in dem intakten Abendkleid vor ihm. Wie am Abend, als sie zur Gala gegangen waren.  
Steve wusste nicht, ob Loki das mit Absicht machte. Doch er ging davon aus. Denn so missverständlich konnten seine Worte doch in dieser Situation nicht sein, oder? „Loki, das ist nicht witzig.“, presste Steve hervor. Als er lediglich einen fragenden Blick als Antwort darauf bekam, verdeutlichte der Soldat, was er wollte. „Ich will dich sehen. Ohne diese Emma-Illusionen. Sofort.“, verlangte er mit deutlichem Nachdruck.  
Nur eine Sekunde später stand endlich sein richtiger Freund vor ihm. Das Kleid war verschwunden und durch seine übliche unversehrte Kleidung ersetzt worden. Wunderschöne tief grüne Augen in einem blassen Gesicht, umrahmt von dunklen Strähnen erwiderten seinen Blick. Es war sofort zu sehen, wie müde er war. Die Augen waren erneut von roten Äderchen durchzogen und dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich darunter ab. Ein Anblick, den Steve nur zu gut kannte. Es waren 8 Tage gewesen, die Loki wahrscheinlich gar nicht geschlafen hatte. Der Soldat wusste, dass es zwar anstrengend für seinen Freund war, aber händelbar.  
Sicherheitshalber fuhr Steve mit den Fingern über die Stirn, dort wo vor kurzem noch die große Schürfwunde geprangt hatte. Da war nichts. Keine Unregelmäßigkeiten unter seinen Fingern, die er entdecken konnte. Er strich die Wange entlang. Keine Schwellung. Nichts. Auch die aufgeplatzte Unterlippe konnte er nicht bestätigen.  
„Zeig mir deine Arme.“, verlangte er als nächstes.  
„Steve…“, fing Loki an.  
„Jetzt.“, unterbrach der Soldat sofort. Er musste sie sehen. Er musste sehen, dass wirklich nichts davon echt war. Einen kleinen Augenblick schien es, als wolle der Asgardier eine Diskussion anfangen, doch dann seufzte er lediglich und band die Armschienen los, bevor er sie ebenfalls achtlos zu Tonys Jacke warf und seine Ärmel hochkrempelte, damit Steve sehen konnte, dass auch dort keine blauen Flecke übriggeblieben waren.  
Der Soldat fuhr ausgiebig mit den Fingern an den Stellen entlang, an denen sich vorhin noch Hämatome gezeigt hatten. Erst als er sicher war, dass dort nichts war -auch wenn ihm eigentlich klar, war, dass er diese blauen Flecke nicht ertasten hätte können- atmete er die Anspannung, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, als Coulson ihn in der Vorhalle auf Emmas Zustand vorbereitet hatte, richtig aus.  
„Steve.“, sprach Loki ihn an und beugte sich etwas vor, um in sein direktes Blickfeld zu gelangen. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich ausgedrückt, dass die Verletzungen nur Illusion sind.“ Er sagte das mit einem entschuldigenden Tonfall, als wäre er sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er das so deutlich getan hatte.  
„Wie Pepper sagte, du hast einen verdammten Oscar verdient. Oder zehn.“, ergriff Tony das Wort. Etwas irritiert drehte der Asgardier sein Gesicht in entsprechende Richtung. Er schien nichts mit dieser Aussage anfangen zu können.  
„Das heißt, du hast sie dazu gebracht dir zu glauben, obwohl sie es besser wussten.“, übersetzte Clint. „Wenn dein Plan mit der Göttlichkeit nicht aufgeht, wirst du hier anscheinen ziemlich sicher als Schauspieler Karriere machen können.“, fügte er grinsend hinzu.  
Besorgt zog Loki nun die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah wieder Steve an. „Das war nicht meine Absicht.“, entschuldigte er sich. „Ich war darauf bedacht meine Tarnung nicht zu sabotieren.“  
„Das ist dir definitiv gelungen.“, bestätigte Tony.  
„Ich verspreche dir, Steve, es ist nichts passiert.“, versicherte der Asgardier nun.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Steve seinen Freund in eine Umarmung und vergrub seine Nase in den schwarzen Strähnen hinter seinem Ohr. Er hatte seinen Freund wieder. Es ging ihm gut. Er hatte sogar eher gelangweilt von dem Ganzen gewirkt, bevor Steve mit seiner überschäumenden Sorge die Situation ins Ernsthafte gekippt hatte.  
„Okay, dann können wir zurückfliegen.“, ergriff Tony schließlich das Wort. „Reden sollten wir vielleicht erst, wenn die beiden sich einigermaßen ausgeruht haben.“

Nachdenklich betrachtete Steve seinen Freund. Friedlich schlummernd lag Loki in Steves Bett. Seit etwa zwanzig Stunden schlief er bereits durchgehend. Das war nach acht Tagen des Wachseins aber noch weit entfernt von besorgniserregend. Er hatte schon länger am Stück geschlafen.  
Dafür war Pepper jedoch bereits wieder völlig fit. Die Entführung schien bei ihr überhaupt keine Spuren hinterlassen zu haben. Offenbar hatte sie sich in Lokis Gegenwart derart sicher gefühlt, dass sie sich nicht eine Sekunde in Gefahr gesehen hatte. Sie schien das eher als kleine Abwechslung aufgefasst zu haben.  
Inzwischen hatte sie ihnen auch mitgeteilt, was passiert war, wie leicht es gewesen ist sie und Emma unbemerkt während des Chaos beim Feueralarm über einen der Seiteneingänge herauszuzerren und in einen Lieferwagen zu verfrachten. Man hatte sie in einen Keller gesperrt und einfach dort festgehalten, ohne ihnen etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Schließlich war Loki unter anderem aufgefallen, dass die Gruppe aus zusammengewürfelten Söldnern bestand, die sich gegenseitig nicht vertrauten und offenbar auch deutlich andere Vorstellungen von ihrem Job besaßen. Er hatte sich denjenigen herausgesucht, der ihnen am meisten Sympathie entgegenbrachte und dann damit gespielt indem er schlechte Behandlungen durch einige der anderen vortäuschte. Es hatte wunderbar funktioniert. Die Söldner hatten angefangen sich gegenseitig anzufeinden und schließlich kippte Loki die Situation über den Rand, sodass alles in eine Schießerei ausuferte.  
Sie hatten mit dem Gedanken gespielt Emma für die Öffentlichkeit unverletzt aus der Sache herauskommen zu lassen. Doch da sie nicht wussten für wen die Söldner gearbeitet und wie viel sie demjenigen zwischendurch mitgeteilt hatten, hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen ihren Zustand nicht wieder zu ändern. Es wäre schon sehr ungünstig, wenn jemandem eine derartige Ungereimtheit auffallen würde. Also hatte Loki sein klägliches Äußeres beibehalten und sich der Geschichte, die er den Söldnern aufgetischt hatte entsprechend verhalten. Das einzige, das sie über den Auftraggeber wussten, war dass er, oder eher sie, `Mother´ genannt wurde. Einige der Söldner hatten sich wohl darüber lustig gemacht.  
Pepper hatte das alles erzählt, als hätte sie einen spannenden Film gesehen oder ein gut geschriebenes Buch gelesen. Als wäre sie kein Teil davon gewesen. Es hatte geklungen, als hätte Loki ein Spiel gespielt und die Söldner wären nichts weiter als unwissende Schachfiguren gewesen.  
Inzwischen hatte SHIELD das Haus gefunden, in dem Pepper und Emma gefangen gehalten worden waren. Tony hatte hinfliegen wollen, war jedoch zu beschäftigt damit seiner Freundin nicht von der Seite zu weichen. Aber Clint und Natascha waren da gewesen und hatten sich alles angesehen. Außerdem stand Coulson in ständigem Kontakt mit ihnen, sodass es schien, dass Fury seine Erlaubnis gegeben hatte sie über die Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden zu halten.  
Ein Grummeln riss Steve schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. Loki drehte den Kopf zur Seite und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Leise murmelte er etwas. Bevor der Soldat jedoch reagieren konnte riss sein Freund die Augen auf und saß kerzengerade im Bett. Heftig atmend starrte er kurz vor sich hin, bevor er sich umsah.  
„Loki.“, sprach Steve ihn an und klettere zu ihm aufs Bett. Ruckartig drehte Angesprochener ihm den Kopf zu. Der alarmierte Blick veränderte sich in einen erleichterten und ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen, bevor er sich die unordentlich umherfliegenden schwarzen Strähnen mit der Hand nach hinten schob.  
„Wie geht es der Lady Virginia?“, fragte er.  
Steve lächelte. Er spürte wie ihm ums Herz warm wurde bei dieser Frage. Es zeigte direkt wie wichtig Pepper ihm war. Wie sehr er sich um sie gesorgt hatte. Wie groß der Unterschied war zwischen Loki jetzt und Loki vor eineinhalb -schon fast eher zwei- Jahren.  
„Sie hat alles sehr gut überstanden.“, antwortete Steve und setzte sich hinter den Asgardier, sodass dieser zwischen seinen Beinen war, legte seine Arme von hinten um seinen Bauch und zog ihn an sich heran. Genüsslich versenkte er seine Nase in den dichten schwarzen Strähnen und atmete tief ein. Der übliche Geruch durchflutete seine Sinne und alles außer Loki schien an Bedeutung zu verlieren. Tony hatte recht. Steve war geradezu hoffnungslos in den diesen Mann verschossen.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, wollte der Soldat dann wissen.  
Loki lehnte sich bereitwillig gegen ihn und schloss die Augen. Seine Hände kamen über Steves zum Ruhen. „Gut. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“  
„Fast einen Tag.“, antwortete Steve. „Pepper hat uns inzwischen erzählt, was passiert ist.“  
„Hm.“, machte der Asgardier lediglich. Seine Hände glitten von Steves Händen herunter und strichen langsam und in einer Art und Weise seine Oberschenkel entlang, dass der Verstand des Soldaten sofort auf Notstrom schaltete, weil sein Blut nach unten rauschte. Und dass Loki sich etwas herumarangierte und dabei mit seinem unteren Rücken deutlich gegen Steves Unterleib rieb, war bestimmt kein Zufall. Der Asgardier hatte immer ein sehr leichtes Spiel damit Steve zu erregen. „Ich habe diese Zweisamkeit vermisst.“, hauchte er und drehte seinen Kopf so zur Seite, dass es für Steve keine Schwierigkeiten darstellte seine Lippen mit seinen eigenen einzufangen. Sofort fingen sie an um die Oberhand hierbei zu kämpfen und schließlich warf Steve Loki zur Seite um und rollte sich auf ihn. Er spürte das Grinsen auf den Lippen des Asgardiers und gleich darauf hatte dieser seine Beine um Steves Hüfte geschlungen und ihre Positionen umgedreht, sodass er rittlings auf ihm saß, von Steve im Nacken unten gehalten, damit der Kuss dabei nicht unterbrochen wurde. Seine andere Hand lag auf Lokis Oberschenkel und strich diesen auf und ab, während der Asgardier bereits ihre Erektionen gegeneinander rieb. Wenigstens schien Steve nicht der einzige zu sein, der sich körperlich so leicht erregen ließ.  
Steves Hand wanderte etwas höher zu Lokis Hüfte und unter seine Tunika. Doch als er den ersten Hautkontakt hatte, ergriff der Ansgardier sein Handgelenk und zog es wieder unter seiner Kleidung hervor, presste es nach unten gegen die Matratze. Für einen kurzen Moment schalteten sich ein paar Lichter in Steves Verstand wieder an. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Loki ihm Hautkontakt verweigerte. Es war schon fast Routine geworden, dass jedes Mal, wenn Steve versuchte unter sein Oberteil zu kommen, das sofort unterbunden wurde. Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, entlockte Loki ihm ein unbeherrschtes Stöhnen, als schlanke Finger ihren Weg in seine Hose fanden. Sie waren bisher über der Kleidung geblieben. Anscheinend wollte Loki ihre Zweisamkeit auf ein neues Level hieven. Aber warum durfte Steve ihn dann nicht anfassen?  
„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, versprach ich dir während der Gala etwas Neues.“, schnurrte der Asgardier ihm ins Ohr und fing dann an sich seinen Hals entlang weiter nach unten zu küssen, während seine Finger Steves Glied massierten.  
Steves Gedanken verliefen im Sand. Nichts hatte gerade irgendeine greifbare Bedeutung. Es war schon fast peinlich mit wie wenig Anstrengung Loki ihn zu einem gedankenlosen Idioten machen konnte. Völlig hilflos lag er auf dem Rücken und spürte eine Welle der Erregung nach der anderen über sich hinwegrollen. Er krümmte und wand sich unter seinen Berührungen. Sternchen tanzenten vor seinen Augen und alles schien irgendwie zu schwanken.  
„Loki…“, stöhnte er schließlich auf und tastete nach ihm, bekam ihn aber nicht zu fassen. Bevor er fähig war darüber nachzudenken, änderte sich die Art der Stimulierung. Plötzlich fühlte es sich warm und… feucht an und sendete deutlich intensivere Signale in seinen Körper, die Steve dazu brachten seine Rücken durchzudrücken und unkontrolliert laut aufzustöhnen. Nach Halt suchend krallten sich seine Hände in die Bettwäsche unter ihm.  
Dann wurden seine Hüften wieder heruntergedrückt. Es stabilisierte ihn etwas. Als Steve an sich hinuntersah, stockte ihm für einen Augenblick der Atem. Loki hockte zwischen seinen Beinen, die Hände an Steves Hüften abgestützt. Der Schalk spiegelte sich in den unglaublich grünen Augen als sie Augenkontakt herstellten. Ohne diesen zu unterbrechen und mit einem lasziven Grinsen auf den Lippen, beugte der Asgardier sich hinab, streckte die Zunge heraus und ließ sie wie in Zeitlupe von unten nach oben über Steves erigiertes Glied fahren.  
Die Reizüberflutung ließ Steves Sicht verschwimmen als die Welle der Erregung seinen Verstand komplett ausschaltete und sein Körper reagierte darauf, indem er den Kopf nach hinten warf und den Rücken erneut durchdrückte, wobei er von Lokis Händen daran gehindert wurde sich allzu sehr zu verdrehen.  
„Loki!“, keuchte er atemlos, wand und krümmte sich unter der Stimulierung. Er verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, doch es konnte nicht lange gedauert haben, bis sein Körper sich das letzte Mal aufbäumte und die gesamte Anspannung und Erregung entließ.  
Sein ganzer Körper zitterte für einen Moment, seine Augenlider flatterten unkontrolliert, das Herz sprang ihm fast aus der Brust und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl von Wärme und Zufriedenheit breitete sich überall in seinem Körper aus. Er wusste nicht, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis die ersten Nervenzellen in seinem Gehirn ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahmen. Doch als er fähig war seine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen, lag Loki auf der Seite neben ihm, den Kopf auf eine Hand abgestützt und ihn beobachtend. Der Blick mit dem er ihn bedachte, war schon fast der eines Raubtiers. Als könnte er sich kaum zurückhalten ihn anzufallen.  
Heftig atmend und ohne weiter nachzudenken, griff Steve nach Lokis Schultern und rollte sich auf ihn, drückte ihn in die Matratze. Er landete zwischen Lokis Beinen und spürte seine Erektion an seinem Bauch. Die grünen Augen starrten voll unbefriedigter Lust zu ihm hinauf. Mit einem Grinsen beugte Steve sich hinunter, schloss die Augen um sich nur auf das konzentrieren zu können, was er fühlte und drückte seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes, der den Kuss sofort gierig erwiderte. Es dauerte kaum eine Minute, bis Loki versuchte die Position wieder zu wechseln und sie kämpften erneut um die Dominanz in dieser Situation.  
Doch dieses Mal war es für den Asgardier nicht so leicht ihn durch Erregung in einen willenlosen Trottel zu verwandeln. Immerhin hatte Loki ihn ja gerade erst mehr als zu Genüge befriedigt. Er blieb zwar nicht ungerührt, aber sein Blut rauschte nicht direkt nach unten. Also blockte er die Versuche seines Freundes den Spieß wie immer umzudrehen effektiv ab und ergriff schließlich dessen Handgelenke, um sie nach unten in die Matratze zu drücken, während er ihm mit seinen Küssen kaum Luft zum atmen ließ. Er sollte ruhig merken, dass er diesmal nicht so einfach nachgeben würde. Nun wand und krümmte Loki sich unter ihm und es war ein äußerst anregendes Gefühl das zu spüren. Es fühlte sich gut an, die Rollen mal zur Abwechslung getauscht zu haben und seinen Freund unter sich zu spüren.  
Bei jeder kleinen Unterbrechung zwischen einem Kuss spürte und hörte er seine heftige Atmung, bevor er diese süßen Lippen kaum eine Sekunde später wieder in Beschlag nahm, während er mit seinem Unterleib gegen Lokis rieb, so wie er es von ihm kannte. Hoffte er zumindest. Immerhin war ihm bisher ja nicht vergönnt gewesen oben zu sein.  
Ein Zittern ging durch den Körper des Asgardiers, wie Steve grinsend bemerkte. Es wunderte ihn etwas, wie gut Loki sich anscheinend immer noch unter Kontrolle hatte, denn er versuchte unermüdlich sich aus Steves Griff zu befreien, um ohne Frage, wieder die Oberhand an sich zu reißen. Es bestätigte ihm nur, wie armselig er selbst sein musste, wenn er nach zwei Minuten kaum noch unterscheiden konnte, wo oben und wo unten war.  
Es war jedoch interessant, dass Loki es nicht schaffte sich zu befreien. Versuchte er es nicht richtig? Oder war er vor Erregung doch soweit geschwächt und unkoordiniert, dass Steve stärker war, und zugegeben, taktisch gesehen hatte er ohnehin die vorteilhaftere Position.  
Um sich diese Frage zu beantworten, unterbrach der Soldat den Kuss und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Er erstarrte.  
Von Erregung und Lust war nichts mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen waren die grünen Augen voller Angst.  
Steve zuckte bei dem Anblick zurück und betrachtete seinen Freund eingehender. Die hektische Atmung, die er bisher für ein Zeichen von Erregung gehalten hatte, sah ihm auf einmal mehr nach Hyperventilation aus. Die Ursache für das Zittern änderte sich damit auch auf einmal ebenfalls. Jegliche Worte blieben Steve im Hals stecken.  
Lokis Gegenwehr war echt gewesen. Zumindest ab einem bestimmten Punkt. Den Steve nicht bemerkt hatte. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, zog er seine Hände zurück. Bevor er jedoch die Gelegenheit hatte sich weiter von ihm zu entfernen, schossen Lokis Hände vor, streckten sich ihm mit den Handflächen entgegen, Steve hörte ihn etwas in einer fremden Sprache sagen. Als nächstes flog der Soldat durch die Luft und krachte mit Wucht gegen die Kommode gegenüber dem Bett. Schmerz schoss seinen Rücken entlang. Er hörte das Holz brechen und was auch immer darauf stand fiel zusammen mit Steve zu Boden.  
Sobald er konnte, sprang der Soldat wieder auf die Füße, den Schmerz in seinem Rücken komplett ignorierend. Doch er bewegte sich nicht weiter, sondern betrachtete den Asgardier, der sich im Bett nach hinten geschoben hatte und nun heftig atmend mit angezogenen Beinen mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand dasaß. Die grünen Augen starrten Steve an. Loki schien noch immer verängstigt, aber auch irritiert.  
„Loki?“, sprach Steve ihn an. Der Asgardier unterbrach ihren Blickkontakt und sah nach unten auf die Bettwäsche. Vorsichtig trat der Soldat einen Schritt näher.  
„Nicht.“  
Lokis flehender Tonfall wurzelte Steve am Boden fest. Etwas hilflos sah er den Asgardier an, doch dieser schien nicht wieder hochsehen zu wollen und legte stattdessen die Stirn auf seinen Knien ab, sodass nicht einmal mehr sein Gesicht zu sehen war.  
Unentschlossen versuchte Steve über die Situation nachzudenken. Loki hatte Angst vor ihm. Das machte alles keinen Sinn. Steve spürte, wie der Druck auf seiner Brust sich wieder bemerkbar machte und ausbreitete. Sollte er hier wirklich einfach herumstehen? Er ertrug es kaum seinen Freund, wie er zusammengekauert dasaß, anzusehen. Er wollte ihn in seine Arme schließen, nachsehen, was los war, seine Stimme hören, wissen, warum er so reagiert hatte. Er wollte ihm helfen. Egal wie, egal was er brauchte. Doch bevor Steve etwas sagen oder tun konnte, meldete sich der Asgardier erneut zu Wort.  
„Lass mich allein.“, bat er, ohne aufzusehen.  
Es fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Loki ertrug seine Anwesenheit nicht. Er wollte ihn nicht bei sich haben. Es schmerzte.  
„Loki…“, versuchte er zu intervenieren.  
„Bitte!“, schnitt Lokis flehende Stimme jedoch direkt dazwischen. Steve sah, wie Lokis Knöcheln an den Händen, die er seitlich in seine Hose gekrallt hatte, weiß hervortraten.  
Es verschlug dem Soldaten direkt die Sprache. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er sich zurück und schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was war da nur gerade passiert? Wo kam diese heftige Reaktion her?  
Coulsons Worte fielen ihm wieder ein. Er hatte ihn gewarnt, dass Emma ängstlich auf ihn reagieren könnte. Doch das war alles nur gespielt gewesen. Pepper und Loki hatten beide gesagt, dass nichts passiert war. Er hatte ihm versprochen, dass nichts passiert war! War das gelogen gewesen? Hatte Pepper auch gelogen? Oder hatte Loki bereits sie angelogen, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Immerhin waren sie während ihrer Gefangenschaft einige Male voneinander getrennt gewesen. Hatte Loki zugelassen, dass ihm das angetan wurde, um seine Tarnung zu schützen? Könnte er tatsächlich so dämlich gewesen sein?  
„Jarvis, behalt Loki im Auge. Sag sofort Bescheid, wenn er Hilfe brauchen sollte.“ Mit diesen Worten lief er zu dem Schrank, in dem er einige seiner Trainingssachen aufbewahrte und zog sich eine Hose heraus. Irgendwie hatte Loki es geschafft ihm seine nämlich auszuziehen, ohne dass Steve das überhaupt gemerkt hatte. Schnell zog er sich wieder an.  
„Natürlich, Captain Rogers.“, antwortete die KI. Kurz fragte sich Steve, ob er sich den mitfühlenden Tonfall einbildete. Doch er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder.  
„Wo ist Pepper?“, fragte er dann und lief bereits zu Tür hinaus.  
„Miss Potts befindet sich in Gegenwart der restlichen Bewohner auf der Gemeinschaftsetage.“, informierte Jarvis ihn.  
Zumindest ob Pepper ihn angelogen hatte, würde er sofort rausfinden!


	25. Chapter 25

Lachend lehnte Natascha sich gegen Clint, der hinter ihr auf einem Hocker saß. Er schlang einen Arm um ihren Bauch und legte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ab. Für eine Sekunde schloss sie die Augen und genoss einfach die Nähe zu ihrem Partner. Sie hatte die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen noch nicht ganz verwunden. Erst gelang es Belova Clint zu entführen und tagelang gefangen zu halten und gleich darauf wurde er von einer außerirdischen Magierin fast umgebracht. Natascha war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie auf dem direkten Weg war eine ernsthafte Neurose zu entwickeln. Nachdem Clint vor nun fast zwei Wochen zu Laura gefahren war, hatte sie ihn mehrmals täglich angerufen, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Als Tony schließlich verlangte, dass sie ihn zurückholte, war sie ihm schon fast dankbar dafür gewesen ihr einen Grund zu liefern die Trennung so deutlich zu verkürzen. Ursprünglich war es geplant gewesen, dass sie mit ihm zusammen fahren würde, doch wegen Loki hatte er sie gebeten im Tower zu bleiben und die Situation im Auge zu behalten. Es hatte sie fast wahnsinnig gemacht ihn nicht sehen zu können.  
Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen. Doch sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass es dem Scharfschützen aufgefallen war. Er konnte sie inzwischen so gut lesen, dass sie sich wirklich anstrengen musste, um etwas längerfristig vor ihm geheim zu halten.  
Zusammen mit Tony, Pepper und Bruce saßen sie am Küchentresen. Pepper war dabei von der Pressekonferenz am Nachmittag zu erzählen. Es hörte sich an, als hätte sie, wie immer, alle Anwesenden um den Finger gewickelt. Sie hatte ihre ganz eigene Form der Manipulation. Manchmal fragte Natascha sich, ob Pepper bewusst war, was sie tat, oder ob es eher intuitiv geschah, denn eine Ausbildung hatte sie in solchen Dingen nicht genossen.  
Tony saß ebenfalls ganz nahe an seine Freundin herangerückt. Fast schon so dicht, dass sie auf seinem Schoß saß, was wahrscheinlich genau seine Absicht war. Peppers Abwesenheit hatte ihm sichtlich zugesetzt und nun trennte er sich keine Sekunde von ihr. Konnte Natascha ihm nicht wirklich verübeln. Sie verstand sehr gut, dass er zumindest ein wenig Verlustangst hatte. Bisher war Pepper nicht das Ziel irgendwelcher Anschläge gewesen. Nun schien der Milliardär zum ersten Mal so wirklich zu begreifen, dass seine Freundin ein lohnendes Ziel für seine Gegner sein könnte.  
Auf Tonys anderer Seite saß Bruce und hörte Peppers Ausführungen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu, während er eine Tasse mit Tee in seinen Händen hin- und herdrehte. Natascha hatte versucht mit ihm Augenkontakt herzustellen, doch irgendwie schien er ihren Blick zu meiden. Er wollte sie nicht ansehen. Hatte er endgültig das Interesse an ihr verloren? Als sie zusammen aus gewesen waren, war es noch da gewesen. Sie hatte es in jeder seiner Bewegungen, in jedem Blick mit dem er sie angesehen hatte, gesehen. Jetzt schien er eher reserviert ihr gegenüber. Distanziert. Hatte ihr Abend zusammen ihn am Ende davon überzeugt, dass sie nicht das war, was er wollte? Dabei hatte es öfters an dem Abend ausgesehen, als würde er sie jeden Augenblick küssen. Als würde er sich doch einen Ruck geben.  
Doch am Ende war es nicht so gewesen. Sie waren zurückgekommen und ihre Wege hatten sich getrennt. Clint hat einen halben Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, als sie ihm von dem Abend erzählt hatte. Und in dem Moment war sie glücklich gewesen, dass er bei Laura gewesen ist und somit nicht die Möglichkeit hatte Bruce direkt zu Fragen, was eigentlich sein Problem war.  
Wahrscheinlich war es Zeit endlich zu akzeptieren, dass er sie nicht wollte. Sie mochte vielleicht ansprechend auf ihn wirken, doch es reichte offenbar nicht aus, um darüber hinwegzusehen, was sie war. Ihr war klar, dass sie ihn ziemlich problemlos verführen und für sich beanspruchen könnte, doch das wollte sie nicht. Nicht bei ihm. Sie wollte, dass er sie wollte. Von sich aus. Nicht weil sie ihn in diese Richtung gestoßen hatte.  
Es war kompliziert.  
Sie alle hörten die Etagentür aufgehen. Nat musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, um wen es sich handelte. Die schweren Schritte verrieten ihr sofort, wer es sein musste. Es irritierte sie jedoch, dass Steve alleine war. Sie hatte ihn nicht so eingeschätzt, dass er seinen Freund länger als unbedingt nötig alleine lassen würde. Oder nahm Steve die Situation nach Peppers Erklärung über das Geschehene nun etwas lockerer?  
Als der Supersoldat schließlich um die Ecke bog, war klar, dass letzteres nicht der Fall war. Seine Haare waren völlig aus der Form gebracht, Schweißflecken unter den Achseln, barfuß und ein Gesichtsausdruck als wollte er jemanden umbringen. Spätestens letzteres alarmierte sie definitiv.  
Sie spürte wie Clint sich anspannte, während der Rest verwundert in Steves Richtung sah und sein Verhalten genauso wenig einzusortieren vermochte wie sie.  
Sein wütender Blick traf Pepper. Das war sogar noch irritierender.  
„Ich will die Wahrheit wissen. Jetzt.“, verlangte er und stellte sich zu ihnen. Sein Blick fixierte Pepper. Es klang passend zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Wütend. Vielleicht etwas mordlüstern. Aber da war noch mehr. Es war schwer zu erkennen, doch Nat konnte sehen, dass Verzweiflung und Angst nicht weit waren. Wahrscheinlich waren sie der Boden, auf dem die Wut emporgesprossen war.  
Natascha rümpfte die Nase. Konnte sie da Blut riechen?   
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Was ist denn nur passiert? Ist was mit Loki?“, wollte Pepper besorgt wissen und streckte eine Hand aus, um Steve in einer mitfühlenden Geste an den Arm zu fassen. Es schien ihn lediglich wütender zu machen. Er holte aus und ließ seine Faust mit Wucht auf den Tresen zwischen Pepper und Natascha knallen. Das gesamte Geschirr darauf klapperte und die Delle im Holz war deutlich sichtbar. Pepper zucke zusammen, zog ihre Hand zurück und sah völlig verwirrt nach oben in Steves Gesicht. Dieser plötzliche Wutausbruch schien auch Tony und Bruce zu versteinern, die ihn beide anstarrten. Offensichtlich nicht fähig darauf zu reagieren. Dieser Mangel an Beherrschung gepaart mit der Muskelkraft würde jedem Angst machen. Ihnen nicht. Keiner der Anwesenden zeigte auch nur eine Spur davon. Es war beunruhigend, aber nur deshalb, weil ihr Freund offensichtlich gewaltige Probleme hatte.  
„Habt ihr das zusammen ausgeheckt?“, zischte Steve Pepper entgegen. „Ich will sofort wissen, was sie ihm angetan haben.“, verlangte er. Dabei drehte er sich so direkt zu Pepper, dass Natascha seinen Rücken sehen konnte. Das weiße T-Shirt war mit Blut vollgesogen. Es war an einigen Stellen zerrissen. Ragten da Holzsplitter aus dem weißen Stoff heraus?  
„Steve!“, rief Natascha aus und sprang von ihrem Stuhl, dicht gefolgt von Clint. „Du blutest!“, sagte sie und war schon halb dabei sein T-Shirt anzuheben, um sich die Verletzung ansehen zu können. Doch der Soldat drehte sich nur weg und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück, sodass er mit dem Rücken wieder nach außen stand und niemand das Blut sehen konnte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er um Fassung kämpfte.  
Das schien die anderen auch aus ihrer Starre zu lösen. Bruce stand auf, sah Steve besorgt an, schien aber noch unentschlossen ihn einfach zu umrunden und sich seinen Rücken anzusehen.  
„War das Loki?“, wollte Tony wissen, der Pepper enger an sich gezogen hatte. „Was zur Hölle ist los? Jarvis, geht es Loki gut?“, verlangte er zu wissen und ließ seine Freundin ebenfalls aufstehen, weigerte sich aber weiterhin den Kontakt mit ihr aufzugeben.  
„Ich will wissen, was ihr verheimlicht!“, antwortete der Soldat. Er zwang sich sichtlich dazu ruhig zu sprechen, als er das Wort erneut an Pepper richtete.  
„Mr. Odinson ist in körperlich unbedenklichem Zustand.“, ließ die KI zwischendrin verlauten. Natascha entging nicht, dass Jarvis extra zwischen körperlichem und geistigem Zustand an dieser Stelle unterschied. Und zum geistigen Zustand nichts weiter sagte.  
Schon fast genervt schüttelte Pepper ihren eigenen Freund von sich und trat dann auf Steve zu. „Wir verheimlichen nichts, Steve. Ich habe euch alles erzählt. Sie haben ihm nichts angetan.“, erklärte sie in einer sehr verständnisvollen Tonlage. Vorsichtig legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm. Diesmal ließ er es zu und die Wut wich aus seinem Blick als er Pepper ansah und das, was darunter verborgen war, trat zum Vorschein. Verzweiflung. Angst. Wie Natascha bereits geahnt hatte.  
„Ihr wart voneinander getrennt. Vielleicht…“, fing er an, doch sie unterbrach ihn sofort.  
„Waren wir nicht. Das war nur eine Ausrede, damit ich nicht in der Position war etwas erklären zu müssen.“, führte sie weiter aus. „Wir waren keine Sekunde voneinander getrennt, Steve. Ich weiß, dass sie ihm nichts angetan haben.“, wiederholte sie schließlich. Der Soldat sah ihr einige Sekunden einfach nur in die Augen, versuchte offenbar zu entscheiden, ob er ihr glauben sollte oder nicht. Dann atmete er tief ein und aus und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.  
Es war seltsam. Loki war mächtig genug um zu verhindern, dass ihm etwas angetan wurde. Steve wusste das. Die Annahme, dass die Söldner ihn tatsächlich misshandelt haben können, entbehrte jeglicher Logik. Doch offensichtlich ist etwas passiert. Etwas das Steve voller Wut auf Pepper hatte losgehen lassen.  
„Steve, wieso bist du verletzt?“, ergriff dann Clint das Wort. Ohne zu zögern trat er auf den Soldaten zu. Er hatte keine Bedenken ihn zu umrunden und auf seinen Rücken zu schauen.  
„Ich… Loki hat mich von sich geschleudert. Ich bin in der Kommode gegenüber dem Bett gelandet.“, antwortete Steve.  
Bei den Worten ihres Freundes warf Nat Tony einen Blick zu. Sie erwartete einen dummen Kommentar an dieser Stelle. Etwas wie ´Wolltest sein Nein wohl nicht akzeptieren.` oder etwas ähnlich Unsensibles. Aber der Milliardär sah nur betroffen zu Boden und legte sich die Hand ans Kinn um dort deutlich nervös über seinen Bart zu streichen.  
Nun umrundete auch Bruce den Soldaten und machte sich an seinem T-Shirt zu schaffen. Nat sah ihn die Mundwinkel verziehen bei dem Anblick.  
„Er hat Angst vor mir.“, murmelte Steve dann wieder nach einigen Sekunden und sah Pepper an. Es erklärte, warum er direkt auf die Idee gekommen war, dass bei den Söldnern doch irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste. Es schien zum ersten Mal vorgekommen zu sein, sonst hätte Steve es nicht so sicher in Zusammenhang mit der Entführung gebracht. Bei Emmas Anblick hatte Nat ebenfalls direkt den Eindruck einer Misshandlung erhalten. Aber das war alles nur eine Illusion gewesen. Nicht echt. Und wie bereits erwähnt ziemlich lächerlich.  
Mit einem Ausdruck voller Mitleid und Sorge trat Pepper vor und ergriff Steves Hände. „Das muss eine andere Ursache haben. Er weiß, dass du ihm nie weh tun würdest.“, versicherte sie ihm.  
Clint drehte den Kopf wieder in Richtung seiner Partnerin. Sie tauschten kurz ihre Gedanken aus und dann richtete die Attentäterin ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Milliardär. Anscheinend hielt der es definitiv nicht für wichtig sich hier in den Vordergrund zu spielen. Was an sich schon sehr verdächtig war. Es kamen keine Kommentare, keine ausladenden Gesten oder abfälligen Geräusche. Nichts. Und er sah immer wieder zu Boden, strich durch seinen Bart und selbst seine Körperhaltung war eher nach innen gerichtet. Er schien sich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Ein Anblick, von dem Natascha nie erwartet hatte, dass er ihr vergönnt würde.  
„Warum so still, Tony?“, wollte sie also wissen. Fast ertappt zuckte sein Kopf hoch und ihre Augen trafen sich. In den braunen Augen spiegelte sich ein Stück Horror. Beinahe bereute sie es Tonys auffälliges Verhalten angesprochen zu haben. Sie war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie hören wollte, was ihn sich so unwohl fühlen ließ. Doch es war zu spät.  
„Weißt du etwas?“, wollte Steve sofort wissen und wandte sich dem Milliardär zu. Bruce hatte inzwischen die Inspektion seines Rückens beendet und schien deutlich entspannter als vorher. Offenbar war es nichts Ernsthaftes. Abgesehen davon würde Steves Supersoldatenkörper ohnehin fast alles in Rekordzeit wegheilen.  
„Ähm… nun ja, also wissen ist nicht wirklich das richtige Wort dafür. Es ist eher eine Ahnung und das muss nichts heißen, also…“, druckste Tony herum und machte sich mit jedem Wort nur verdächtiger. Er wollte wirklich nicht herausrücken mit was auch immer diese Ahnung war.  
„Tony.“, unterbrach der Soldat ihn direkt mit einem angestrengt ruhigen Tonfall.  
Angesprochener erwiderte seinen Blick und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Seine Augen huschten kurz zu Bruce, bevor er wieder zu Steve sah. Dann seufzte er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Es war deutlich eine Übersprunghandlung, um noch etwas Zeit zum überlegen zu gewinnen. „Also…“, fing er an. „… ich weiß nichts. Ich habe bloß eine Ahnung… die keinem hier besonders gefallen wird.“ Er sah kurz Pepper an, offenbar noch einmal darüber nachdenkend, wie er es formulieren sollte, um ihr möglichst wenig Traumata zu verursachen. Er hatte Peppers Fähigkeit Sachen objektiv zu betrachten und ihren eigenen geistigen Zustand zu schützen immer unterschätzt. Selbst Nat musste zugeben, dass sie die zierliche Frau zu Beginn anders eingeschätzt hatte. Doch je länger sie miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten, desto mehr hat Natascha verstanden wir willensstark und gefestigt diese Frau war. Sie scheute sich nicht davor ihre Empfindungen zu zeigen, während die anderen sie öfters einfach vor dem Rest verbargen. Das erzeugte häufig einen falschen Eindruck.  
„Hab eigentlich eh damit gerechnet, dass irgendetwas in der Art passieren könnte. Eigentlich eher direkt zu Beginn eures Techtelmechtels.“, murmelte Tony und sah zu Boden. Offenbar war etwas länger als eine Woche für den Milliardär nicht mehr der Beginn einer Beziehung. Allerdings war das wohl nicht verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, dass vor Pepper sein Liebesleben aus One Night Stands bestanden hatte.  
„Tony, hör auf Zeit zu schinden. Raus damit!“, verlangte Clint schon fast genervt.  
„Eigentlich könnte jeder von euch selbst darauf kommen.“, sprach Tony weiter. Es war direkt seltsam, dass er auf Clints herrischen Tonfall nicht mit Sarkasmus reagierte. Stattdessen sah er noch einmal in die Runde. Als sein Blick Nat traf, formte sich ein gewisser Gedanke in ihrem Kopf. Das hier würde definitiv unschön werden.  
„SHIELD war nicht zimperlich. Sie haben ihn komplett auseinandergenommen. Ich habe einige Berichte über sein Reproduktionssystem gelesen und die Videodokumentationen dazu waren nicht unbedingt netter anzusehen.“, berichtete der Milliardär und fixierte Steve dabei. Der schien einen Moment zu brauchen, bis er begriff, was Tony mit Reproduktionssystem meinte. Dann wurde er sichtlich einige Nuancen blasser.  
„Die Proben, die ich vernichtet habe, waren Großteils Spermaproben. Ihr wollt nicht wissen, was sie damit vorhatten.“, fügte der Milliardär noch hinzu.  
Natürlich. Wie hatte Natascha nicht selbst sofort daran denken können? Immerhin war klar gewesen das SHIELD vor nichts Halt machen würde. Das hatte ja schon das Video gezeigt, dass sie alle bereits kannten. Er war nichts weiter als ein Objekt für sie gewesen. Ihr Eigentum. In dem Moment, als Steve erklärt hatte, was vorgefallen war, hätte es ihr klar sein müssen. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich etwas seltsam, dass es erst jetzt passierte. Andererseits hatte Steve ja auch immer ziemlich beruhigend auf ihren Asgardier gewirkt. Es wäre interessant zu wissen, ob seine Panikattacken ohne den Soldaten noch immer ein Problem wären. Dass diese Panik beim Schlafen anscheinend schon vorher vorhanden war, wie Clints Erinnerungen nun beweisen, war zwar ein Hinweis darauf, dass SHIELD dafür zumindest nicht der Auslöser war, aber dennoch hatte die Behandlung sicher Spuren hinterlassen, die sich allein durch Steves Anwesenheit anscheinend nicht kaschieren ließen.  
„Also ist es ein altes Problem. Aber du hast jetzt erst etwas getan, das es zum Ausbrechen gebracht hat.“, folgerte Natascha. Sie konnte sehen, dass sie recht hatte. Steve wusste, wovon sie sprach. Er hatte etwas getan, was Loki hatte ausflippen lassen. Und er wusste ziemlich genau, was es war.  
Natascha wurde wieder klar, wie zerbrochen Loki eigentlich sein musste. Sie hatten ihn aufgesammelt, als er in Trümmern gelegen hatte. Und laut Clint war das vorher bereits kaum besser gewesen. Das alles würde nicht einfach verschwinden, auch wenn er es so erscheinen ließ. Sie und Clint hatten dank Belova nur einen Bruchteil seiner Panik miterlebt. Bloß weil er es nicht mehr nach außen zeigte, hieß es nicht, dass es verschwunden war. Sie wusste das besser als jeder andere in diesem Raum.  
Als Steve und Loki ihre Beziehung zueinander publik gemacht hatten, war sie sehr zweigeteilter Meinung darüber gewesen. Sicher würde diese Beziehung Loki guttun, aber anders als Pepper, Tony und offensichtlich auch Bruce, sah sie die Gefahr für Steve. Und sie redete nicht von der Gefahr, sollte sich das alles als eine Art von Trick herausstellen, denn irgendwie konnte sie keine Falschheit in seinen Handlungen entdecken. Sie war inzwischen eher dazu geneigt Loki die Zuneigung zu Steve abzunehmen.  
Was sie sorgte war, dass Lokis zweifelhafter Zustand negative Auswirkungen auf ihren Teamleader haben könnte. Steve war schließlich sehr offensichtlich dem Asgardier komplett verfallen. Doch es war nicht gesund mit jemandem, der derartige Probleme hatte eine Beziehung zu führen. Es würde ihn mit runterziehen. Diese Situation hier zeigte ihr nur wie recht sie hatte.  
„Okay.“, ergriff Clint das Wort, als alle nur betreten schwiegen. „Also was ist mit ihm? Hat er eine Panikattacke und sitzt wimmernd in einer Ecke?“  
Tony warf ihrem Scharfschützen einen wütenden Blick zu, während Pepper nur näher an Steve herantrat und sich an ihn lehnte, sicherlich in der Hoffnung ihm Trost zu spenden.  
„Nein. Er… hat panisch reagiert. Aber nur für ein paar Sekunden. Danach wollte er allein sein.“, antwortete Steve trotzdem. Der leicht amüsierte Unterton in Clints Stimme schien ihm entweder nicht aufzufallen, oder er ignorierte es.  
Natascha verzog eine Miene. Diese Reaktion Lokis hatte sich für Steve sicher angefühlt wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Nicht nur, dass er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit der Urheber der Reaktion gewesen ist, wenn auch ungewollt, Loki hatte ihn danach rausgeschickt, obwohl er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff gehabt hatte.  
„Dann sollten wir ihm vielleicht etwas Ruhe geben.“, schlug Bruce vor. Seine Augen hatten eine tief grüne Farbe angenommen. Nat konnte sehen, wie er Tony einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, als wolle er sich absichern, dass sein Vorschlag nicht falsch war.  
„Ja.“, stimmte der Milliardär zu. „Wieso lässt du deinen Rücken nicht versorgen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Loki wird sich dafür nicht gerade mehr mögen.“ Und da war wieder dieser Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden Genies. Wollten die jetzt etwa ihre und Clints wortlose Kommunikation kopieren? Aber da war irgendetwas. Irgendetwas, das offensichtlich nur sie wussten, denn keiner der beiden beachtete Pepper oder Steve in diesem Moment.  
„Okay. Ich denke, das sollte er wirklich nicht sehen.“, gab Steve zu und ließ sich von Bruce am Arm in Richtung des Fahrstuhls dirigieren.  
„Natascha, ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen.“, sprach Bruce sie dann noch an. Sie lächelte und lief den beiden sofort hinterher, allerdings nicht ohne Clint mit einem Blick klarzumachen, dass er Tony bloß nicht aus den Augen lassen sollte. Eigentlich hatte sie das machen wollen, aber da sie sich seit sie hier zusammen wohnten immer mit um die Verletzungen gekümmert hatte, war es nur logisch, dass der Wissenschaftler sie um ihre Hilfe bat. Es war aus dem Wunsch mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen entstanden und dass sie ohnehin einiges an Ausbildung in Wundversorgung genossen hatte, war es nicht verkehrt gewesen.  
Also fuhren sie zusammen mit dem Soldaten zur Krankenstation runter, wo Bruce ihn sich hinlegen ließ, ehe er mit ihr anfing die Holzsplitter aus der Haut zu ziehen. Natascha wusste was für Möbel bei Steve im Schlafzimmer standen. Die Kommode in der er gelandet war, bestand aus Massivholz. Wenn jemand anderes mit dieser Wucht dagegen geschleudert worden wäre, wäre mindestens die Wirbelsäule gebrochen gewesen. Vielleicht hätte es ihn auch direkt in zwei Teile getrennt.  
Als die meisten Splitter raus waren, zerschnitt Bruce den restlichen Stoff und entfernte ihn, bevor er noch einmal genau absuchte, ob nicht noch etwas Holz übriggeblieben war. Währenddessen tauchte Pepper mit einem frischen Shirt für Steve auf. Es sah nicht neu aus, was bedeuten musste, dass jemand in Steves Zimmer gewesen ist. Sie wirkte zerknirscht, aber nicht übermäßig besorgt. Also ging es Loki wohl einigermaßen gut.  
Schließlich reinigten Natascha und Bruce die Wunde und legten einen Verband an. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass in zwei bis drei Tagen kaum noch etwas davon zu sehen sein würde.  
Doch würde das die einzige Wunde bleiben? Steve wusste, was er ab jetzt definitiv nicht wiederholen sollte, doch möglicherweise gab es noch weitere Punkte, an denen Loki austickte. Was wenn das nächste Mal etwas passierte, dass Steve wirklich Schaden zufügte. Die Art von Schaden, die nicht in wenigen Tagen verschwunden war?  
„Loki ist mit Tony und Clint im Gemeinschaftsbereich.“, informierte Pepper Steve, als dieser sich wieder aufsetzte und das Shirt entgegennahm. Er stockte bei dieser Nachricht in seinen Bewegungen. Natascha sah die Zurückhaltung. War das Angst, die sie da kurz in seinen Gesichtszügen aufblitzen sah? Sicher war es keine Angst vor dem Asgardier selbst. Viel eher vor dem, was er befürchtete, was jetzt zwischen ihnen geschehen könnte. Für einen Moment schien er unentschlossen, bevor er aufstand, Bruce und Nat dankte und dann zusammen mit Pepper den Raum verließ. Doch Natascha folgte ihm sofort. Was auch immer da genau vorging, sie musste Lokis Reaktion sehen, um die Situation bewerten zu können.  
Pepper schien überrascht als Natascha sich zu ihr und Steve in den Fahrstuhl stellte. Natascha selbst war eher überrascht, dass Steve den Fahrstuhl überhaupt benutzte. Vielleicht tat ihm der Rücken mehr weh als er bislang gezeigt hatte. Denn er hatte nicht ein einziges Mal bei der Behandlung auch nur gezuckt.  
Ohne zu zögern trat er aus dem Fahrstuhl sobald die Türen sich öffneten und lief weiter hinein. Natascha folgte ihm, zog gleichauf, denn der erste Augenblick war entscheidend. Schließlich entdeckte sie Loki mit den beiden anderen im Fernsehbereich. Er stand an der Couch und sah in ihre Richtung. Sein Blick verfing sich mit Steves. Der Soldat blieb stehen, während Natascha sich noch etwas weiter näherte.  
Ein Wust aus Emotionen machte sich für wenige Sekunden auf Lokis Gesicht breit. Es war zu viel, als dass selbst sie alles hätte erkennen können. Doch sie sah Angst, Trauer, Verzweiflung und jede Menge Scham. Es wirkte echt. Sie glaubte ihm.  
Dann ließ er den Blick zu Boden fallen und wirkte auf einmal in diesem Raum völlig verloren. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, näherte Steve sich seinem Freund langsam aber bestimmt. Anscheinend wollte er ihm die Möglichkeit bieten darauf zu reagieren, sollte er den Wunsch verspüren. Natascha schloss ebenfalls zu den anderen auf, gefolgt von Pepper. Clint saß auf einem der Sessel und rührte sich nicht, beobachtete das Geschehen aber genauso wie Natascha. Sie wusste, dass er immer noch nach irgendetwas Ausschau hielt, das den Asgardier verraten würde. Genau wie sie. Nur dass Clint deutlich mehr zwischen den Möglichkeiten gefangen war. Er konnte nicht vergessen, was Loki ihm angetan hatte und genauso wenig konnte er seine Erinnerungen ignorieren. Sie wiederum hatte beschlossen Loki eine Chance zu geben, bis sie etwas entdeckte, das sie an seiner Aufrichtigkeit zweifeln lassen würde.  
„Wir müssen unbedingt reden.“, sagte Steve, als er direkt vor dem Asgardier zum Stehen kam. Vorsichtig hob er seine Hände an und legte sie ihm jeweils seitlich halb in den Nacken und an die Wangen, bevor er den gesenkten Kopf nach oben dirigierte und ihn so zwang ihn anzusehen.  
Loki wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Stattdessen legte sich ein gequälter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten als er: „Ich weiß.“, antwortete.  
Einen Moment betrachtete der Soldat den Asgardier. Fast als suche er etwas in dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes. Natascha konnte sich denken was das wohl sein würde. Irgendein Zeichen von Ablehnung oder Angst. Doch da war nichts Derartiges. Letztendlich zog Steve ihn in eine Umarmung und murmelte ihm etwas zu, das sie nicht verstehen konnte. Noch nicht einmal Lokis gesamte Reaktion darauf konnte sie erkenne, weil sein Gesicht von ihr weggedreht war. Allerdings entspannten sich seine Fäuste und er legte seine Arme um Steves Taille. Sie standen eine Weile so da. Pepper ging um die Couch herum und wurde von Tony auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Natascha nahm auf einer Armlehne des Sessels Platz, in dem ihr Partner saß. Niemand tat oder sagte etwas, als wolle keiner stören, was auch immer genau da zwischen ihrem Teamleader und dem Alien ablief. Selbst Tony nicht.  
„Wow.“, kommentierte Clint plötzlich. „Je länger ich das beobachte, desto skurriler ist der Anblick dieser dichten Mischung aus Helfer- und Stockholm-Syndrom.“  
Es durchriss die seltsam ruhige Atmosphäre sofort. Loki und Steve trennten sich voneinander zumindest soweit, dass beide den Scharfschützen mit einem fragenden Blick ansehen konnten.  
„Clint.“, sagte Pepper etwas genervt.  
„Was?“, wollte er wissen. „Jetzt sagt nicht, ich bin der Einzige, der das sieht.“  
„Was bedeutet das?“, wollte Loki dann wissen und wurde von Steve, der sich auf die Couch setzte mit hinuntergezogen. Er hatte sich ziemlich gut wieder gefasst, ebenso wie Steve. Natascha konnte nicht einschätzen, was bei Loki im Kopf vor sich ging, aber sie wusste, dass Steve sich wieder beruhigt hatte, weil der Asgardier in anscheinend nicht ablehnte.  
„Jarvis?“, wandte Clint sich an ihre KI.  
„Das Stockholm-Syndrom beschreibt einen psychologischen Effekt, in dessen Rahmen Opfer von z.B. Geiselnahmen positive emotionale Gefühle zu ihren Entführern aufbauen. Das Spektrum kann von einfacher Sympathie bis hin zur Kooperation und im Extremfall zur Empfindung von Liebe für den Täter reichen.“ [1], zitierte die KI irgendeine Definition aus dem Internet. Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weitersprach. „Personen mit dem Helfersyndrom entwickeln aufgrund mangelnden Selbstwertgefühls das Bedürfnis anderen Leuten zu helfen. Dieser Drang kann so stark werden, dass sie ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse ignorieren und so Gefahr laufen an einer Depression oder einem Burnout-Syndrom zu erkranken. Solche Personen wählen gezielt einen Beruf in dem sie in der Rolle des Stärkeren sind und einen Partner, der von ihnen abhängig ist.“  
„Oh Mann…“, murmelte Tony im Hintergrund und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Steve sah Clint an, als hätte dieser nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, während Loki lediglich skeptisch eine Augenbraue anhob.  
Natascha musste zugeben, dass diese Einschätzung der Beziehung nicht komplett abwegig war, obwohl das Helfersyndrom bei Steve zum Glück nicht dermaßen stark ausgeprägt zu sein schien, dass sie sich Sorgen machen würde. Zumindest meistens nicht. Doch sie hatte auch gesehen, wie er ohne Pause sich komplett aufopferte, wenn es eine Situation gab, die sich dafür anbot. Seine ehrenamtlichen Tätigkeiten hatte er seit Lokis Befreiung immer wieder pausiert. Doch davor war er ziemlich eingespannt mit ihnen gewesen.  
Was Loki anging, so bot er in seinem Zustand natürlich einen perfekten Interessenspunkt für so eine Person. Und wie Lokis Zuneigung zu Steve entstanden war, war ihr ohnehin schleierhaft. Alles in Allem war die Entstehung dieser Beziehung für sie völlig unverständlich gewesen. Doch immerhin war Steve dafür zuständig, dass Loki schlafen konnte ohne völlig auszurasten. Würde das reichen um das Stockholm-Syndrom greifen zu lassen? Und hätten diese positiven Gefühle gegenüber Steve nicht zuerst da sein müssen, damit er diesen beruhigenden Effekt hätte? Es war in jedem Fall eine interessante Hypothese.  
„Ich bin nicht von dir abhängig.“, wandte Loki sich nun an Steve und stupste ihn mit dem Zeigefinger vor die Brust. Er klang ziemlich neutral dabei. Als wolle er nur etwas verbalisieren, was ohnehin klar war und eigentlich keiner weiteren Diskussion bedurfte. „Allerdings ist es interessant, dass eure menschliche Psyche sich zu Derartigem hinreißen lässt.“, wandte er sich dann wieder an den Scharfschützen.  
„Hm.“, machte Clint. „Du kannst ohne ihn nicht schlafen. Ich würde sagen, du bist ziemlich abhängig.“  
Loki sah ihn einen Moment an. Es wirkte, als wolle er das nun doch ausdiskutieren. Allerdings gab er dann letztlich nur ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich und lehnte sich zurück gegen Steves Arm, der um seine Schultern geschlungen war.  
Natascha konnte das triumphierende Lächeln auf Clints Lippen schon fast spüren. Doch so wie Loki kurz das Gesicht verzogen hatte, steckte da etwas anderes dahinter. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden ihn nicht zu belehren, nicht weil er keine Argumente hatte, sondern weil er das in diesem Moment zumindest nicht tun wollte.  
Natascha betrachtete wie die beiden Männer zusammen auf der Couch saßen. Steve hatte einen Arm um seinen Freund gelegt und mit der anderen Hand eine von Lokis ergriffen. Er schien ziemlich erleichtert darüber, dass es keine Probleme nach Clints Theorieäußerung zu geben schien. Loki schien sich tatsächlich nicht davon verunsichern zu lassen. Auch die ganzen Sticheleien denen sie ausgesetzt gewesen waren bisher, hatten ihn kaum tangiert. Eher schien er die Art von Person zu sein, die dabei mitspielte und ungeniert zurückstichelte. So verbohrt und verstockt wie Steve war er bei dem Thema Sexualität definitiv nicht.  
„Gut, da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, ist zwischen euch alles wieder in Ordnung?“, ergriff Tony das Wort. „Ich meine, wenn der große, böse Mann dir Angst macht, kannst du ja bei uns schlafen. Blinzle drei Mal, wenn ich dich aus seiner Umklammerung befreien soll.“, bot er Loki mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen an. Er versuchte die Situation mit dem Sarkasmus ins Lächerliche zu ziehen und ihr so die Ernsthaftigkeit zu nehmen. Das war recht häufig seine Strategie mit unangenehmen Dingen umzugehen.  
Steves Gesicht verhärtete sich sofort. Er zog den Asgardier näher an sich heran, festigte seinen Griff um seine Hand und warf Tony einen Blick zu, der ihm ohne Zweifel sagte, dass er sich bloß fernhalten sollte. Offenbar fand er das weniger lustig. Andererseits fand er bisher Tonys geflirte mit seinem Freund noch gar nicht komisch. Auf Natascha wirkte es fast so, als würde er in dem Milliardär tatsächlich einen Konkurrenten sehen. Vielleicht wäre er das, wenn es Pepper nicht gäbe, denn Lokis Charme war äußerst wirksam. Das Flirten zwischen ihnen ließ Tony definitiv nicht kalt. Sie fragte sich, ob ihm selbst das bereits aufgefallen war.  
Loki selbst hingegen sah ihn nur skeptisch an und ließ sich von dem Soldaten an sich ziehen. Er hatte bisher mit der besitzergreifenden Art keine Probleme gehabt und das schien so zu bleiben. Tonys Angebot würdigte er nicht einmal mit einer Antwort.  
„Steve, wir haben es verstanden. Sein Hintern gehört dir. Du könntest es nur noch offensichtlicher machen, wenn du ihn anpinkelst.“, mischte Clint sich wieder ein, verzog dann etwas angeekelt das Gesicht. „Tu´s nicht.“, fügte er gleich darauf noch hinzu und schüttelte den Kopf etwas als wolle er so den Gedanken wieder herausbekommen.  
Natascha hörte den Fahrstuhl. Anscheinend war Bruce fertig mit dem Aufräumen. Sie hatte ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen ihn damit alleine gelassen zu haben. Aber sie hatte das hier nicht verpassen dürfen.  
Der Wissenschaftler lächelte, als er Steve und Loki zusammen sah, sagte aber kein Wort und nahm im Sessel auf der anderen Seite der Couch Platz.  
„So, jetzt wo alle wieder hier sind, können wir die ernsten Dinge ansprechen.“, ergriff Tony erneut das Wort. „Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass du schon vor SHIELD Schlafstörungen hattest, die Flüche die auf dir liegen…“ Natascha sah wie Loki Bruce einen unerfreuten Blick zuwarf, woraufhin dieser nach unten sah und sich ganz offensichtlich wünschte doch nicht hier zu sein. „…was auch immer du da getan hast als du mit Pepper dieses Projektions-Dings gemacht hast und eigentlich überhaupt mal, was du so draufhast. Und dann hätten wir dringend mal eine Information nötig, was zur Hölle wir eigentlich tun können, wenn du dich mal wieder ausknockst? Wenn ich noch einmal tagelang warten muss ohne zu wissen ob du uns unter Hand wegstirbst und noch nicht einmal was dagegen unternehmen kann, raste ich womöglich aus. Und vor allem: Findest du, dass wir dich mit Samthandschuhen anfassen? Außerdem: Der Intelligenzfilter auf Sleipnir? Cooler Partytrick. Den sollte ich als Einstellungstest verwenden.“, betete der Milliardär in einem Plauderton herunter.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass dein Unternehmen derart groß wäre, wenn Sleipnirs Akzeptanz eine Einstellungsvoraussetzung wäre.“, gab Loki zu bedenken und löste seinen Blick von dem Wissenschaftler um sich Tony zuzuwenden.  
„Nein. Aber wir wären wohl trotzdem produktiver.“, grinste dieser und sah Bruce begeistert an, der als Antwort darauf lächelte. Auch wenn es nicht wirklich echt war. Schuldbewusst sah er erneut zu Loki. Er hatte ja gesagt, dass er über die Flüche eigentlich nicht hatte reden dürfen.  
„Okay, bevor ihr euch weiter zu eurer überragenden Genialität gegenseitig gratuliert und Steves Kopf vor Eifersucht platzt, sollten wir vielleicht die anderen Punkte besprechen, die du angesprochen hast.“ meldete sich Clint. Er hatte nicht unrecht. Ihr Teamleader schien sich sehr bewusst über seinen mangelnden Intellekt zu sein. Zumindest wenn man ihn mit Leuten wie Tony oder Bruce verglich, denn eigentlich war er eine sehr schlaue Person. Niemand sollte sich auf diesem Gebiet mit Tony oder Bruce vergleichen. „Deine Schlafprobleme? Die hast du nicht SHIELD zu verdanken.“, sprach der Scharfschütze weiter.  
„Ich erinnere mich nicht das jemals behauptet zu haben.“, entgegnete Loki und hob nur eine Augenbraue an als er Clint ansah. Damit hatte er recht. Sie waren nur direkt davon ausgegangen, dass die Probleme sich durch SHIELDs Misshandlungen entwickelt hatten. Er hatte lediglich nie widersprochen.  
„Was ist mit ihm?“ Clint zeigte auf Steve. „Ist die Reaktion von SHIELD? Oder hat sich auch schon vorher jemand über dich hergemacht?“, wollte er wissen. Seine Stimmlage zeigte deutlich, dass Lokis vorangegangene, hochnäsig klingende Antwort ihn aufgeregt hatte. Normalerweise würde Natascha ihn für eine solch Frage an dieser Stelle irgendwo hin kneifen, wo es wehtat, doch sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit die die Reaktion ihres Asgardiers zu beobachten.  
Es gab nämlich keine. Er zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. Seine Augen waren weiterhin ruhig auf den Scharfschützen gerichtet.  
„Clint.“, warnte Pepper ihn von Tonys Schoß aus mit deutlicher Unzufriedenheit in ihrer Stimme. Steve schien seine Umarmung um seinen Freund nur noch zu intensivieren und der Schmerz an die Erinnerung des Geschehens war in seinem Gesicht so gut zu lesen, dass ein Affe verstanden hätte, was in ihm vorging. Noch ein Punkt, warum sie Clint irgendwo hin kneifen wollte, wo es wehtat. Ihr Partner hatte Loki aufrühren wollen, doch dieser verzog nicht einmal eine Miene. Er hatte es lediglich geschafft ihrem Teamleader wehzutun.  
„Wollt Ihr eine Liste, welche meiner Verhaltensstörungen auf SHIELDs Behandlung zurückzuführen sind, Agent Barton?“, fragte Loki ihn dann, als würde er über das Wetter reden. Ohne jegliche Emotion. Ohne auch nur ein Zucken in seinem Gesicht.  
„Das reicht!“, schnitt Steve schließlich jegliche Antwort ab, als Natascha hörte, wie Clint zur Antwort Luft holte. Dachte sie zumindest.  
„Eigentlich würde es mir zunächst reichen, wenn du ausnahmsweise eine verdammte Frage zu deiner Vergangenheit beantworten würdest.“, zischte Clint und ignorierte Steves Einwand komplett.  
Okay. Das reichte wirklich. Natascha drehte sich um, doch Clint hatte das lange kommen sehen und fing ihre Hände direkt ab, als sie versuchte ihn zu erreichen.  
„Okay, können wir diesen Idioten rausschmeißen?“, regte Tony sich auf. Doch seine Entrüstung verhallte sehr schnell und Natascha drehte etwas überrascht ihren Kopf wieder zurück, während sie völlig verdreht noch immer auf der Lehne saß und mit Ihrem Partner um die Freiheit ihrer Hände rangelte.  
Lokis Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht geändert. Emotionslos. Steve dagegen schien Clint nur deshalb nicht zu ermorden, weil er keinen Zentimeter von Lokis Seite weichen wollte. Was Tony den Mund halten ließ, war, dass eben dieser ihm eine Hand entgegenstreckte. Eine deutliche Geste, dass er still sein sollte. Erstaunlich, dass das nicht ignoriert wurde.  
„Es gab einige Personen in der Vergangenheit, die… sich über mich `hergemacht´ haben. SHIELD waren bloß die ersten, die damit tatsächlich ohne mein Einverständnis erwähnenswert weit gekommen sind.“, antwortete Loki ohne den Augenkontakt zu ihrem Scharfschützen zu unterbrechen. Als nächstes schob er mit einer sehr bestimmten Geste Steve von sich, der etwas irritiert und verletzt sich nicht dagegen wehrte. Dabei rutschte der Asgardier auf der Couch etwas von ihm weg. „Braucht Ihr noch weitere Informationen, Agent Barton?“, fragte er dann. Natascha rutschte von der Lehne hinunter in Clint Schoß. Er ließ ihre Hände los, doch sie dachte nicht einmal daran diese Chance zu nutzen. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihren Rücken entlang bei den Worten des Asgardiers. Oder viel weniger bei den Worten. Eher bei dem Tonfall. Seinem Verhalten. „Tony sagte, er hätte die Aufnahmen für jeden unzugänglich gemacht, aber wenn es Euch so interessiert, könnte ich Euch das Vorgehen beschreiben. Mein Erinnerungsvermögen ist äußerst erstaunlich, wie mir bereits öfters zugetragen worden ist. Sicher kann ich Eure Neugier befriedigen.“, sprach Loki einfach weiter. Hätte er Steve nicht von sich geschoben, hätte Natascha nicht einen Hinweis darauf gesehen, dass dieses Thema irgendeine Art von Relevanz für ihn hatte. Es war beunruhigend, dass Loki sich selbst so darstellen konnte, bei etwas von dem sie wusste, dass es ihn in eine Panikattacke schleudern konnte, nachdem das gerade erst passiert war und sein Freund neben ihm saß, dem seine eigene Verzweiflung dieses Thema betreffend ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Und nun sah Loki Clint an, als erwarte er tatsächlich eine Antwort.  
Natascha riss ihren Blick von dem Asgardier los. Steve sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment den Verstand verlieren. Er ertrug die Situation nur schlecht. Auf der anderen Seite der Couch hatte Tony Pepper sehr eng an sich gezogen und seine Arme um sie gelegt in einer eindeutig schützenden Art und Weise, während er wütend vor sich hinstarrte. Pepper selbst betrachtete Loki während Tränen ihre Wangen herabliefen. Bruce Fokus lag auf Clint. Seine Augen waren wieder grün. Aber er verlor die Kontrolle nicht. Sie kannte sich damit inzwischen aus. Sie sah, wann es nötig war ihn zu beruhigen und wann er das noch selbst fertigbrachte. Sie könnte es dennoch als Entschuldigung benutzen, um sich bei ihm auf den Schoß zu setzen.  
„Nicht?“, erklang Lokis Stimme erneut, nachdem Clint nicht antwortete und brachte Natascha wieder dazu ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Ich nahm an meine Bereitwilligkeit meine Erfahrungen mit Euch zu teilen würde Euch erfreuen.“, sprach er weiter, diesmal mit einer deutlichen Spur von Sarkasmus. „Aber ich sehe, das Interesse reicht nur soweit, bis es für Euch selbst unangenehm wird.“   
Lokis Augen waren noch ein paar Sekunden auf den Scharfschützen gerichtet, der inzwischen den Blick abgewandt hatte. „Nun denn, vielleicht schneiden wir dann einfach das nächste Thema an.“, schlug er in die Runde vor, bevor er sich wieder auf Clint fokussierte. „Beschäftigt Euch noch etwas so brennend, Agent Barton?“  
Clint schwieg. Hätte er das nicht getan, hätte der Rest der Anwesenden ihn höchstwahrscheinlich auch sofort gelyncht. Oder in Hulks Fall eher zermatscht.  
„Eine Sache.“, meldete Bruce sich nach einigen Sekunden zu Wort. Seine Augen waren noch immer grün. Aber es schien, als wären sie bereits wieder dunkler und auf dem Weg zurück in ihr warmes Braun. Natascha hatte ihre Chance vertan sich ihm zu nähern. „Du… wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie wir dir helfen können, wenn du verletzt bist.“  
„Mein Seydr wird sich von alleine darum kümmern.“. antwortete Loki lediglich.  
„So wie es sich um deinen Rücken gekümmert hat?“, wollte Tony dann missgelaunt wissen.  
Natascha rutschte richtig in den Sessel rein und machte es sich quer auf Clints Schoß bequem. Als sie ihn kurz ansah, mied er ihren Blick. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihr kommunizieren. Loki hatte es effektiv geschafft ihn sich schlecht fühlen zu lassen.  
„Loki, wir wissen, dass dir hier auf der Erde nichts so einfach gefährlich werden kann. Aber was, wenn wieder jemand von Außerhalb hier auftaucht?“, intervenierte Pepper sofort.  
„Ja, was wenn der nächste Verrückte auftaucht, dem du oder Thor auf den Schlips getreten sind? Du hast ja gezeigt, dass du nicht einfach zusehen kannst, wenn wir plattgemacht werden.“ Tony warf Clint einen missgelaunten Blick dabei zu. „Und ich bin nicht der einzige, den es wahnsinnig macht dich zu beobachten, ohne etwas tun zu können. Oder überhaupt zu wissen, ob du uns einfach wegstirbst.“  
Der Asgardier gab ein fast genervtes Geräusch von sich. „Ihr habt nicht die nötige Ausrüstung, die benötigten Fähigkeiten oder die nötigen Materialien, um irgendetwas auszurichten.“, sagte er. Dann sah Natascha ihn einen Moment innehalten, als wäre ihm etwas eingefallen. Doch er sagte nichts. Und niemand schien es bemerkt zu haben.  
„Aber?“, meldete Natascha sich also zu Wort. „Komm schon. Das habe ich gesehen.“, fügte sie noch hinzu, als Loki sie ansah.  
„Ich könnte einen Heilzauber auf Sleipnir hinterlegen.“, sagte er schließlich.  
„Das heißt?“, wollte Bruce wissen.  
„Ihr müsstet ihn mir in die Hand legen, damit er auf mich wieder überspringt und bei der Heilung hilft.“, erklärte Loki und lehnte sich wieder nach hinten. Steve hatte sich noch immer nicht getraut seinen Arm wieder um ihn zu legen. Er sah aus, als würde es ihm äußerst schwer fallen seine Finger von ihm zu lassen. Aber Loki beachtete ihn nicht. Natascha war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm sein Verhalten jedoch auffiel. Steve war nicht wirklich subtil. Auch wenn er es anscheinend versuchte. Sie musste ihn wirklich mal dazu bringen sich etwas von ihr beibringen zu lassen.  
„Das heißt, du bist bewusstlos oder sonst wie verletzt, ich oder Bruce -wahrscheinlich eher ich, weil in so einer Situation eher der Hulk damit beschäftigt sein wird irgendwem die Gliedmaßen auszureißen- legen dir den Dolch in die Hand, es passiert irgendetwas das keiner von uns versteht und du wachst auf oder deine Wunden schließen sich?“, fasste Tony zusammen.  
„Nein.“, widersprach der Asgardier. „Der Zauber von dem ich spreche wird nur aktiv, wenn ich mich auf der Schwelle des Todes befinde. Und er wird mir gerade genug Kraft geben, um mein Ableben zu verhindern. Ich werde mein Bewusstsein dadurch nicht wiedererlangen.“  
Etwas irritiert sahen alle sich gegenseitig an. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass das alles ist, was du kannst.“, sprach Tony dann aus, was alle dachten.  
„Das habe ich nicht behauptet.“, erwiderte Loki und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Dann mach da einen richtigen Heilzauber drauf!“, verlangte der Milliardär direkt.  
„Nein. Und das steht nicht zur Debatte.“, antwortete der Außerirdische in einem sehr finalen und dennoch ruhigen Tonfall.  
„Loki…“, fing Pepper an.  
„Was zur Hölle, Loki!“, fand an der Stelle aber Clint seine Sprache doch wieder. Natascha spürte, dass er aufgesprungen wäre, würde sie ihn nicht blockieren. „Du musst dir die Trauermienen ja nicht jedes Mal ansehen, wenn was mit dir ist! Und was ist mit Steve? Soll der dasitzen und hilflos vor sich hin heulen? Ist es das was du willst!?“, regte er sich auf. Als Natascha sich zu ihm umdrehte, konnte sie die Wut sehen, die in ihm brodelte. Es war merkwürdig diese dauernden Gemütswandlungen zu beobachten, wenn es um den Asgardier ging. Clint hatte sich noch immer nicht angefreundet, mit dem was passiert war, er war noch immer sauer auf Loki, doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass der mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nichts dafürkonnte. Oder zumindest deutlich weniger als sie gedacht hatten. Manchmal war es schwierig für ihn sich darauf zu einigen, ob er Loki ablehnte oder nicht. Ob er ihn mochte oder hasste. Sein Verstand und seine Gefühlswelt konnten sich einfach nicht einigen.  
Doch hier und jetzt war er wütend, dass der Außerirdische es ihnen nicht möglich machte ihm richtig zu helfen, wenn ihm etwas passieren sollte. Obwohl er das offenbar könnte.  
Loki schien die Ungereimtheit ebenfalls aufzufallen. Er wandte sich dem Scharfschützen zu. Überrascht hob er die Augenbrauen an.  
Natascha sah, wie Pepper sich nach vorne lehnen wollte, sicherlich um Loki zu berühren, doch gegen Tonys Klammergriff nicht ankam. Steves Blick war mörderisch, wie er seinen Freund ansah. Doch bevor jemand etwas Weiteres sagen oder tun konnte, ergriff Loki erneut das Wort.  
„Das ist nicht meine Intention.“, sprach er. „Meine Vorgehensweise ist zu eurem Schutz nötig.“  
„Was?“, wollte Tony direkt wissen.  
„Loki, das macht keinen Sinn.“, stimmte Bruce zu.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte Steve ohne die Wut in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Sie konnte verstehen, dass ihn das aufregte. Mehr als jeden anderen.  
Doch Loki beachtete keinen von ihnen. Seine Überraschung wich erneut der Neutralität und sofort war für Natascha nichts mehr zu sehen. Er bot ihr keine Möglichkeit ihn zu lesen. Sie wusste nicht, was genau seine Absicht dahinter war. Wollte er einfach seine Emotionen nicht zeigen? Wollte er nicht, dass sie mehr sah, als er bereit war preiszugeben? Immerhin war es kein Geheimnis, dass sie ziemlich gut darin war. Oder war das reiner Selbstschutz?  
„Ich verstehe.“, sagte Clint plötzlich und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit jedes Anwesenden. „Trotzdem eine ziemlich dumme Vorgehensweise.“, fügte der Scharfschütze hinzu und lehnte sich im Sessel wieder zurück. Als sei für ihn dieser Punkt auf einmal geklärt.  
Als Natascha ihren Partner ansah, dämmerte ihr, was in ihm vorging.  
„Es ist für mich von Nöten sich in dieser Angelegenheit euch anzupassen.“, ergriff Loki erneut das Wort. Hatte er sie da gerade beleidigt? „Tony würde den Zauber auch dann anwenden, wenn ich gerade euer Gegner bin. In dem Fall sollte ich nicht sofort wieder genug Kraft haben, um weitere Probleme zu verursachen.“, erklärte der Asgardier.  
Ungläubig wurde er von allen, außer Clint, angestarrt.  
„Ich fasse es nicht! Als ob du jeden Moment durchdrehen könntest. Ich habe jetzt echt die Schnauze voll davon! Jarvis!“, regte ihr Milliardär sich sofort wieder auf, bevor er sich nach oben an die Decke wandte. „Avenger-Status für Loki freischalten!“, befahl er. Nat sah, wie er weitersprechen wollte. Doch Loki ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu.  
„Nein!“, rief ihm Loki dazwischen und sprang auf. Der Schrecken war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Avenger Status für Loki Odinson freigeschaltet, Sir.“, meldete Jarvis sich ungeachtet dessen.  
„Was soll das, Stark!“, beschwerte sich der Außerirdische und sah zwischendurch mit einem besorgten Blick ebenfalls nach oben.  
„Hm. Stark. Bin ich in Schwierigkeiten?“, fragte Tony mit deutlich amüsiertem Unterton.  
Als hätte Loki jetzt erst gemerkt, wie wenig Platz zwischen ihnen war, machte er einen Schritt nach hinten, bevor er nach oben sah.  
„Jarvis, meine Statusänderung rückgängig machen.“, verlangte er mit deutlicher Autorität in der Stimme.  
„Es tut mir leid. Dieser Befehl ist per Spracheingabe nicht durchführbar. Und nicht von Ihnen.“, antwortete ihm die KI. Loki trat noch einen Schritt nach hinten, was ihn gegen Steve stoßen ließ. Doch das schien unwichtig zu sein. Loki fixierte wieder den Milliardär, der ihn lässig und völlig unbesorgt angrinste. Der neutrale Gesichtsausdruck war längst verschwunden. Wut hatte sich in seinem blassen Gesicht wieder breitgemacht. Vielleicht auch etwas Unglauben. Und war das der Ansatz von Verzweiflung, den Natascha da sah?  
„Das ist deine Reaktion darauf? Du hast gerade erst einen kleinen Teil von dem gesehen, was ich imstande bin zu tun. Und du gibst mir noch mehr Freiheiten? Wie leicht willst du es mir noch machen, euch umzubringen!?“, spie Loki ihm entgegen.  
Steves Gesicht verzog sich wieder wütend. „Hör auf damit!“, verlangte er, stand auf und ergriff seinen Freund an den Oberarmen. Er drehte ihn so, dass sie einander gegenüberstanden. Währenddessen standen auch Pepper und Tony auf. Bruce beobachtete alles von seinem Sessel aus. Clint schien kein Bedürfnis zu haben sich an der Diskussion zu beteiligen. Natascha konnte sehen, dass es von hier aus nur noch in einer Spirale abwärts gehen würde.  
„Du wirst niemanden umbringen.“, sagte Steve. Für ihn war das eine Tatsache. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran.  
„Ihr könnt mir nicht vertrauen!“, zischte Loki ihm entgegen und entwand sich dem Griff des Soldaten.  
Das war es also, was ihn so wütend werden ließ. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihm vertrauten. Vielleicht hatte er es bisher nicht gemerkt, oder es ignoriert. Jemanden zu mögen, ja sogar zu lieben und ihm zu vertrauen, waren verschiedene Dinge. Er akzeptierte es gemocht zu werden, aber offenbar wollte er das Vertrauen nicht. Natascha wusste von mindestens drei Personen in diesem Raum für die es dieses Thema betreffend längst zu spät war. Bei Bruce war sie sich nicht sicher.  
Bestimmt stieß Loki Steve zurück, sodass er hinter sich wieder zurück auf die Couch fiel. Das war nicht gerade ihre Beziehung förderlich. Natascha sah sofort wie diese Ablehnung dem Soldaten zusetzte. Zumal er ohnehin noch unsicher sein musste, wo diese Reaktion herkam. War es die Wut, die Loki dazu bracht seine Nähe abzulehnen oder war es noch das vorangegangene Thema?  
„Du hast Clint das Leben gerettet. Und dabei dein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Ohne dich wäre Pepper jetzt nicht hier. Ich habe von dir eine Waffe bekommen, die ich gegen dich einsetzen könnte. Wieso sollte ich annehmen, dass du dich plötzlich dazu entschließt uns alle abzumurksen?“, mischte Tony sich ein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er dem Blick seines Gegenübers trotzig standhielt.  
Luftholend fixierte Loki den Milliardär. Es sah aus, als würde er gleich anfangen ihn anzubrüllen. Doch dann stockte er. Als versuchte er ihnen etwas mitzuteilen doch irgendetwas schien ihn davon abzuhalten. Als wären die Worte in seiner Luftröhre steckengeblieben. Die Wut in seinem Gesicht wich Verzweiflung. Dann fasste er sich mit einer Hand seitlich an den Kopf, krallte seine Finger in die Haare und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Boden, während er in die Knie ging. Schmerz war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.  
„Loki?“, fragte Tony nun doch besorgt und überwand sofort die Distanz. Dicht gefolgt von Steve, der sich genauso wenig davon abhalten ließ sich zu Loki zu hocken. Pepper blieb stehen und sah nur verzweifelt zu. Anscheinend nicht fähig einen hilfreichen Gedanken zu fassen.  
„Fasst mich nicht an!“, brüllte der Asgardier als Steve und Tony nach ihm griffen. Natascha fragte sich, ob das so eine Panikattacke war, die er früher gehabt hatte. Tony hatte das etwas anders beschrieben, aber er dramatisierte ja ziemlich gerne.  
Dann fing der Asgardier an leise vor sich hinzumurmeln. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Augen anfingen grün zu leuchten. Blut trat aus ihnen hervor und floss wie Tränen seine Wangen nach unten entlang.  
„Loki!“, stieß Steve erneut aus. Er war sofort bei ihm und packte ihn an den Armen. „Hör auf!“, verlangte er. Natascha konnte ihn nur noch von hinten sehen, doch die Stimme reichte aus, um zu wissen, was für eine Panik ihn erfasst hatte. Diesmal gab es keine Gegenwehr. Der Asgardier beachtete ihn gar nicht. Als wäre er gar nicht da. Es schien, als sei Loki gar nicht mehr anwesend. Natascha konnte spüren, wie Sorge sich in ihr regte. Es fiel ihr erst danach auf, dass sie sich nicht bedroht fühlte, dass sie nicht davon ausging, dass Gefahr für jemanden bestand. Zumindest niemanden außer Loki selbst.  
Währenddessen rührte Tony sich nicht. Er starrte Loki lediglich an. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es. Fast konnte Natascha sehen, wie die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf ineinander fassten und die gesamte Denkmaschinerie in Gang hielten.  
Prüfend warf sie einen Blick auf Bruce. Der hatte sich nicht gerührt. Mit deutlicher Sorge im Gesicht betrachtete er das Geschehen. Seine Hände waren in die Armlehnen des Sessels gekrallt, aber seine Augen hatten wieder ihre ursprüngliche Farbe angenommen. Schokoladenbraun.  
Also wandte sie sich wieder dem Spektakel zu. Steve hatte inzwischen Loki in eine Umarmung gezogen, während dieser mit weiterhin grün leuchtenden Augen Blut zu weinen schien. Nur, dass jetzt auch rote Flüssigkeit aus seinen Ohren und seiner Nase tropfte. Das sah wirklich nicht gut aus.  
Besorgt warf sie wieder einen Blick auf Tony. Doch der beobachtete das alles nur. Pepper stand direkt hinter ihm, die Hände an ihren Mund gelegt.  
Keiner wusste, was er tun sollte.  
„Verdammt!“, brüllte Loki auf einmal. Der abwesende Blick war verschwunden. Wütend stieß der Asgardier seinen Freund erneut von sich und sah ihn mit einem fast genervten Blick kurz an. Steve hielt nicht dagegen, sondern löste sich sofort beim ersten Anzeichen von Gegenwehr. Es war deutlich, dass er das ziemlich ungern tat. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass ihm die Reaktion wehtat. Erneut.  
Loki griff sich mit einer Hand ins Gesicht und schaute dann auf seine Handfläche, wo sich nun Blut befinden musste. Er rümpfte die Nase kurz. Eher verächtlich, nahm er dieses Ergebnis wahr.  
„Du kannst nicht darüber reden. Oder? Ist das einer der Flüche, die auf dir lasten?“, ergriff dann Tony das Wort. „Du hättest uns längst erklärt was los ist, wenn du es könntest.“, es war keine Frage. Tony schien eine Erklärung für sich gefunden zu haben.  
Loki sah ihn an. Die Wut ebbte etwas ab. Er schien nur noch missgelaunt, als er antwortete „Wenn das so sein sollte, würdest du erwarten, dass ich etwas Derartiges bestätigen könnte?“  
„Und du wirst uns auch nicht erklären können, was das da gerade war, oder?“, wollte Tony wissen und gestikulierte in seine Richtung. Einen Moment schien der Asgardier zu überlegen.  
„Ich schätze nicht.“, antwortete er dann.  
„Ich mache deine Statusänderung trotzdem nicht rückgängig.“, fügte Tony mit trotzigem Tonfall hinzu.  
„Das ist ein Fehler.“, beharrt Loki und stand wieder auf, während Tony nur genervt vor sich hin brummte. Steve erhob sich ebenfalls, hielt aber respektvollen Abstand. „Es tut mir leid. Meine Reaktion war unangemessen.“, fügte Loki hinzu, obwohl seine Laune nicht besser wurde. Er war wütend. Allerdings war Natascha sich nicht ganz sicher auf wen oder was.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, wollte Steve wissen.  
„Eine äußerst stupide Frage.“, zischte der Asgardier ihm als Antwort entgegen. Natascha fragte sich, wie viele Zurückweisungen der Soldat noch verkraften würde, bevor er es aufgab.  
„Loki…“, sprach er ihn an. Es hatte einen sanften Unterton. Als wolle er ihn beruhigen. Dann hob er eine Hand und wollte seinem Freund offensichtlich ins Gesicht greifen, doch der zuckte zurück, als erwarte er einen Schlag. Einen Schritt zurücktretend, machte er dabei eine knappe Geste mit der rechten Hand und plötzlich war das Blut aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.  
„Okay… das ist praktisch.“, kommentierte Clint.  
Kurz wanderten Lokis Augen zu dem Scharfschützen, doch dann fixierten sie wieder Steve, der etwas hilflos dastand und offensichtlich nicht ganz wusste, was er tun sollte oder was er falsch gemacht hatte. Seine Hand sank wieder nach unten. Denn natürlich gab er sich selbst die Schuld daran, dass alles falsch lief, anstatt einzusehen, dass Loki sich gerade benahm wie ein Riesenarschloch. Auch wenn Natascha dem Asgardier zugestand, dass er möglicherweise gerade mit seinen eigenen Problemen derart beschäftigt war, dass er nach allen Seiten um sich schlug. Für sie sah es so aus, als würde er mit sich selbst gerade nicht klarkommen.  
„Ich werde mich vorerst zurückziehen.“, sagte er dann und richtete seinen Blick, noch immer wütend, auf den Boden. Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, machte er einen Bogen um alle Anwesenden und lief in Richtung des Fahrstuhls davon.  
Steve blieb unsicher stehen und sah ihm nach. Es war offensichtlich, dass er hinterherrennen wollte, sich aber nicht sicher war, ob das eine gute Idee war.  
„Worauf wartest du?“, wollte Pepper dann wissen und trat neben ihn. „Lass ihn jetzt bloß nicht alleine vor sich hin grübeln!“, fügte sie hinzu und nickte in die Richtung, in der der Außerirdische gerade um die Ecke verschwunden war.  
Mehr brauchte es nicht und Steve rannte direkt los.  
„Okay.“, lenkte Tony die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Ich werde mich bei Hawthorne einhacken und seine Lieblingspornoseiten öffentlich posten. Vielleicht hat er ja noch ein paar private Bilder, die ich dazu tun kann.“  
Seufzend griff Natascha sich an den Kopf. Jeder würde damit auf seine eigene Art fertig werden. Offenbar würde Tony anfangen jemanden, den er für die Situation verantwortlich machte, zu terrorisieren. Nun ja, die Alternative wäre, dass er sich betrinkt. Und Natascha würde lügen, wenn sie leugnete Hawthorne das nicht zu gönnen.  
Mit einem Blick auf Bruce wusste sie, dass er sich zumindest die nächsten Stunden in der Nähe seiner Freunde aufhalten würde. Das war seine Strategie mit unangenehmen Sachen umzugehen. Er brauchte Leute um sich, denen er vertraute.  
Pepper würde versuchen ihren Freund davon abzubringen die Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen und mit einem Blick auf Clint konnte Nat erkennen, dass dieser sich am liebsten im nächsten Lüftungsschacht verkriechen würde bis alles wieder einigermaßen Sinn machte und erträglich war.


	26. Chapter 26

Vier Stufen auf einmal nehmend, rannte Steve die Treppen hinunter. Jarvis hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Loki auf seiner eigenen Etage ausgestiegen war. Das bedeutete zwar sicher, dass er alleine sein wollte, aber ehrlich gesagt war das dem Soldaten ziemlich egal. Er wollte Loki in eine Umarmung ziehen und zumindest die nächsten Stunden damit verbringen ihn zu halten, mit seiner Nase in den schwarzen Strähnen versenkt, um seinen Geruch einatmen zu können.  
Andererseits hatte er Bedenken. Loki hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er auch von ihm - vielleicht auch gerade von ihm - momentan nicht angefasst werden wollte. Am Anfang hatte noch alles in Ordnung ausgesehen, doch als Clint den Mund aufgemacht hatte, war alles bergab gegangen. Loki hatte ihn von sich geschoben und auf Abstand gehalten. Das hatte ganz schön weh getan. Tat es immer noch.  
Steve wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wusste, dass er Loki auf keinen Fall alleine lassen wollte, dass er ihn zumindest sehen wollte. Und sollte seine Anwesenheit ihm nicht helfen? Waren Partner nicht auch für solche Sachen da? Um zu helfen, wenn es einem nicht gut ging? Um füreinander da zu sein?  
Was wenn Loki ihn wieder ablehnte? Wenn Loki ihn nicht bei sich haben wollte? Wenn er ihn lediglich störte?  
Steve hatte keinen Schimmer, wie sein Freund reagieren würde. Nicht nur, dass sie erst drei Wochen ein Paar waren, eine davon, war Loki ja auch noch zusammen mit Pepper verschwunden gewesen. Außerdem hatte der Asgardier bislang äußerst wenig über sich gesprochen. Generell hatten sie eher wenig miteinander geredet. Sobald sie alleine gewesen sind, ist praktisch einer sofort über den anderen hergefallen.  
Tief durchatmend betrat der Soldat die betreffende Etage. Tony hatte sich hier genauso ausgetobt, wie bei jedem anderen. Der Flur war in verschiedenen Grüntönen angestrichen - aus einem nicht ersichtlichen Grund war am Ende des Flurs ein Rentier mit einer roten Nase an die Wand gemalt - und der Boden sah aus, als wäre er aus Gold. Steve dachte besser nicht nach, ob der Milliardär tatsächlich echtes Gold in irgendeiner Form verwendet hatte.  
Etwas nervös, blieb er vor der Tür stehen. Jarvis öffnete sie nicht einfach kommentarlos wie üblich. Das machte Sinn. Schließlich war Loki jetzt genauso berechtigt sie an der Tür abzuweisen, wie jeder andere. Zumindest entnahm Steve das Tonys Aussage ihm Avengers Status zu verleihen. Allerdings bedeutete das auch, dass Jarvis dem Asgardier bereits mitgeteilt hatte, dass Steve vor der Tür stand. Würde er ihn hier direkt abweisen? Ohne ihn auch nur zu sehen? Ohne auch nur ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen zu haben? Und warum sagte Jarvis nichts? Er würde ihm doch zumindest mitteilen, dass Loki ihn nicht sehen wollte.  
Doch bevor Steve es schaffte sich in einen panikhaften Zustand hineinzudenken, glitt die Tür zu Seite und gab die Sicht in das Appartement frei. Er konnte den Wohnzimmerbereich überblicken. Loki stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm an den riesigen Panoramafenstern. Das Glas war an der Stelle, an der er stand, in den Boden zurückgeglitten und Steve war auf einmal äußerst dankbar für die Geländer, die davor angebracht waren, damit niemand einfach herausfallen konnte. Seiner Körperhaltung nach zu urteilen, stützte Loki sich an diesem ab. Das offene Fenster erklärte die Zugluft, in der Steve stand. Sie ließ die schwarzen Strähnen seines Freundes tanzen, zerrte an seiner Kleidung. Die Sonne schien hinein, an der Stelle, an der Loki stand. Sein Gesicht war nach oben geneigt, der Sonne zugewendet. Es erinnerte den Soldaten an die Situation, in der er verstanden hatte, was mit ihm los war.  
Etwas zögerlich trat Steve ein. Er näherte sich seinem Freund nur langsam, wollte ihm genug Zeit lassen, um auf ihn zu reagieren. Andererseits machte er sich lediglich was vor, wenn er glaubte, Loki würde nicht ganz genau wissen wo er war und was er tat. Immerhin hatte er ihn reingelassen.  
„Zu Beginn sagte ich, ich wolle dir solange gehören, wie du mich willst.“, ergriff der Asgardier das Wort, als Steve nur noch zwei Meter von ihm entfernt war. Er nahm seine Hände vom Geländer und ließ seine Arme einfach an seine Seiten fallen, blieb mit dem Rücken aber zu ihm gedreht. Seine Stimme klang sachlich, neutral, emotionslos. Sie wurzelte Steve am Boden fest. Hatte er ihn reingelassen, um mit ihm Schluss zu machen?  
Doch Loki schwieg danach. Als hätte er ihn nur daran erinnern wollen. Wozu?  
„Loki…“, fing Steve an. Er löste sich aus seiner eigenen Starre und überwand die knappe Distanz zwischen ihnen. Ihn anzurühren, traute er sich aber nicht. Hatte Angst, Loki könne ihn wieder abweisen. Stattdessen stellte er sich etwa zwei Meter neben ihn ans Fenster. Er betrachtete seinen Freund, wie er dastand, sein Gesicht in Sonnenlicht getaucht, Augen geschlossen. Wunderschön. „Ich erinnere mich.“, sagte Steve lediglich. Wie könnte er das auch jemals vergessen? Es würde ewig in seinen Verstand eingebrannt bleiben. Steves Blick fiel auf das Geländer vor Loki. Das Metall direkt vor ihm war verbogen und zusammengepresst. An einer Stelle war es vom Rest abgebrochen und schaukelte im seichten Wind leicht hin und her, immer wieder ein metallenes Knarzen verursachend, wenn die beiden Enden aneinanderstießen.  
„Ich verstehe es, wenn du mich nicht mehr willst.“, sagte Loki dann.  
„Was?“, entglitt es Steve und er sah wieder hoch. Ungläubig starrte er den anderen Mann an, der sich noch immer nicht rührte. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? „Wovon redest du?“, wollte er dann wissen. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern nach Loki zu greifen und ihn wenigstens dazu zu bringen ihn anzusehen. Seine Worte allerdings schienen genauso wirkungsvoll gewesen zu sein, denn der Asgardier öffnete seine Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, betrachtete ihn. Steve konnte keinerlei Emotionen in dem Gesicht lesen. Nichts.  
„Loki…“ Steve trat auf seinen Freund zu, doch der wich sofort zurück. Ein Blick voller Angst traf ihn und der Soldat spürte, wie sich sein Magen zu verknoten schien. Es hatte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gedauert. Gleich darauf waren die Emotionen aus dem Gesicht des Asgardiers wieder verschwunden. Als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Unschlüssig blieb Steve wieder stehen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Loki hatte Angst vor ihm. Es tat weh. Aber verstehen konnte er es dennoch. Was auch immer SHIELD genau mit ihm gemacht hatte, das alles hatte Steve vorhin wieder hervorgeholt. Es war kein Wunder, dass Loki seine Nähe gerade nicht ertrug. Es schmerzte trotzdem.  
„Was kann ich tun?“, fragte er also. Denn er musste irgendetwas tun. Er hatte das alles angerichtet. Wie war er auch nur auf den dämlichen Gedanken gekommen, dass es eine gute Idee wäre jemanden der über ein Jahr lang an irgendwelche OP-Tische gefesselt gewesen war, nach unten gegen die Matratze zu pinnen? Das hätte er doch wissen müssen, dass das schief gehen könnte! Andererseits war er ja auch überzeugt gewesen, dass Loki keine Probleme hätte sich zu befreien, wenn er das wirklich wollte. Anscheinend hatte er falsch gelegen. „Ich weiß, das ist meine Schuld.“, begann er. „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich würde dir nie absichtlich weh tun.“ Steve hatte das Bedürfnis das erneut zu erwähnen. Er war sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, ob das dem Asgardier so klar war. Immerhin war die Angst vor ihm nicht wirklich neu. Zu Beginn hatte er vor Jedem Angst gehabt. Dann waren ihre beiden Agenten weg gewesen und in der Zeit in der er sich mit Tony, Pepper und Bruce anfreundete und ihre Nähe akzeptierte, hatte er um den Soldaten weiterhin einen Bogen gemacht. Ihn immer wieder seltsam angesehen, war ihm ausgewichen. Hatte sich nie in seiner Reichweite aufgehalten. Damals hatte der Soldat sich nicht so einen Kopf darum gemacht. Zumindest nicht bewusst. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er überhaupt gemerkt hatte, dass es ihn störte.  
„Ich weiß.“, stimmte Loki etwas irritiert wirkend zu. Die grünen Augen musterten ihn. „Ich wollte dir keine Absicht unterstellen.“ Der Asgardier seufzte leicht und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Obwohl er gerade erst so viel geschlafen hatte, wirkte er sofort müde. „Noch nicht einmal mir war klar, was das hervorrufen würde.“. gab er zu. „Ich sehe nicht, wie du dir die Schuld daran geben kannst.“ Sein Gesicht wandte sich wieder nach draußen. Sonnenstrahlen gaben der blassen Haut einen gelben Stich. Als würde sich Gold in seinem Gesicht spiegeln. Er wirkte fast wie ein Gemälde.  
„Trotzdem hast du jetzt wieder Angst vor mir.“, gab Steve zu bedenken. Überrascht sah Loki ihn wieder an und der Soldat verwarf, was auch immer er als nächstes sagen wollte. „Nicht?“, fragte er stattdessen etwas verwirrt.  
„Ich fürchte mich keineswegs vor dir. Seit längerem nicht mehr.“, antwortete sein Freund. Er legte den Kopf schief, und betrachtete ihn, als würde er allein dadurch eine Erklärung erhalten.  
„Aber…“, fing Steve an. Er verstummte wieder. Das bildete er sich doch nicht ein, oder?  
„Die Situation vorhin, das lag nicht an dir. Oder eher, nicht an dir persönlich.“, ergriff Loki das Wort. Seine Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen und er wandte den Blick wieder ab, sah hinunter. Zu Boden. „Als ich die Kontrolle verloren habe, wusste ich nicht, wer du bist. In meinem Kopf… war ich zurück bei SHIELD. Die Gestallt über mir… das warst nicht du.“ Es war nicht leicht herauszuhören, aber Steve bemerkte, wie die Stimme seines Freundes zwischendurch brach. Es war schwer für ihn darüber zu sprechen.  
Der Soldat spürte wie sein Brustkorb sich zusammenzog. Eine Art von Verzweiflung nistete sich ein. Er konnte Loki nicht vor dem schützen, was ihm bereits zugestoßen war. Er konnte es nicht rückgängig machen. Er konnte nicht einmal die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Nichts konnte er tun, was das wieder gut machen würde. Der Asgardier würde diese Erinnerungen sein ganzes Leben mit sich tragen. Ein sehr langes Leben.  
„Und was ist jetzt? Du weichst vor mir zurück und schiebst mich weg.“ Steve spürte den Stich in seinem Herzen. Die Erinnerung schmerzte. Die Erinnerung daran, wie diese großen grünen Augen ihn angesehen hatten. Es brachte nichts, wenn er das ignorierte. Wollte Loki so tun, als sei es nicht da? Bemerkte er es selbst nicht? Ignorierte er es? Das war nicht in Ordnung. Es schien nicht so als wollte er mit ihm Schluss machen. Das hätte er bereits. Wenn sie ein Paar bleiben wollten, und Steve wollte das definitiv, dann mussten sie das irgendwie aus der Welt schaffen. Es ging nicht, dass in einer Beziehung einer vor dem Anderen Angst hatte! Es ging nicht, dass er Loki tröstend in die Arme ziehen wollte und dieser vor ihm zurückwich. Zumindest nicht aus Furcht.  
„Ich habe dich verletzt.“, sagte Loki dann. Er sah wieder zu ihm hoch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war fast emotionslos, als er das aussprach. „Jeden anderen Midgardier hätte ich damit umgebracht.“, murmelte er noch hinterher. Seine Stimme klang etwas erstickt. Als hätte er Mühe den Satz überhaupt über die Lippen zu bringen. Sie war so emotionsbeladen, dass es Steve aus lauter Mitgefühl beinahe die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Lokis Blick fiel wieder zu Boden. „Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Ich wusste nicht, dass das geschehen würde. Was wenn es wieder passiert? Wenn du etwas tust, das mich erneut die Kontrolle verlieren lässt. Was, wenn es dann schlimmer ist?“, fing er an herunterzubeten. Er sah wieder hoch. Sein Blick war voller Angst, Panik spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht. „Wenn ich dich ernsthaft verletzte.“  
Steve starrte seinen Freund an. Das war das Problem? Er hatte keine Angst davor, was Steve ihm antun könnte, sondern was er Steve antun könnte?  
„Nein.“, sagte der Soldat bestimmt und trat auf Loki zu, der sofort wieder nach hinten zurückwich. Jedoch schien ihn diese Aktion etwas zu überraschen, die Reaktion kam verzögert. Zu spät. „Hör auf damit.“, verlangte Steve und schaffte er ihn am Oberarm zu packen, bevor er wieder außer Reichweite gelangen konnte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog er Loki an sich. Die Gegenwehr ignorierte er einfach und schlang seine Arme um den schmalen Körper, drückte ihn an sich. Jegliche Resistenz erstarb fast sofort und Loki ergab sich einfach in sein Schicksal.  
„Du kannst das nicht einfach ignorieren.“, murmelte er jedoch gegen Steves Schulter an der er sein Gesicht vergrub.  
„Wir werden es nicht ignorieren.“, versprach der Soldat. Er drückte einen Kuss auf Lokis Ohr und nestelte seine Nase zwischen die schwarzen Strähnen dahinter. „Aber wir lassen uns auch nicht davon beherrschen.“ Es klang wie ein Versprechen. Ein Schwur. Und Steve meinte jedes einzelne Wort davon. Er wusste jetzt von dieser Problematik und er war sich sicher, dass da noch einiges mehr war, das er noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Das anscheinend noch nicht einmal sein Freund selbst komplett bisher entdeckt hatte.  
„Lass mich deinen Rücken sehen.“, verlangte Loki auf einmal, schob seine Hände zwischen sich und Steve und drückte ihn von sich. Allerdings nur soweit, dass sie sich gegenseitig ansehen konnten. Die Panik war wieder verschwunden. Dafür wirkte er jetzt unsicher. Es war seltsam. Steve könnte schwören sein Shirt fühlte sich feucht an an der Stelle, wo Loki sein Gesicht dagegen gedrückt hatte. Aber er konnte nichts erkennen. Loki sah ihn mit seinen unglaublichen, grünen Augen schon fast etwas trotzig an. Seine hohen Wangenknochen fügten sich nun inzwischen fast normal in sein Aussehen ein, ohne ihn skelettartig aussehen zu lassen. Die Haut hatte ihren Grauton verloren, er war zwar weiterhin blass, aber es hatte inzwischen eher etwas von Adelsblässe. Die Lippen unterschieden sich farblich deutlich davon und wiesen keinen Makel mehr auf. Sie waren nirgendwo mehr aufgesprungen oder eingerissen. Wenn seine Wangen sich noch ein kleines Bisschen füllen würden, könnte man ihn für gesund halten. Er sah inzwischen besser aus, als bei seinem Angriff auf New York. Gesünder. Stabiler.  
Steves Brustkorb zog sich wieder schmerzhaft zusammen, als ihn eine Befürchtung traf. Es passte nicht. Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand an und legte sie dem Asgardier an die Wange. Diesmal zuckte er nicht zurück, sah ihn aber fragend an. Behutsam fuhr Steve mit dem Daumen unter seinem Auge über die Wange. Er spürte die Feuchtigkeit dort. Auch wenn seine Augen ihm weiß machen wollten, dass es nichts zu sehen gab. Und wieder spürte er die kleinen Stiche, die in seiner Herzgegend zustießen und sich schmerzhaft hineinbohrten.  
„Wenn du deine Illusion fallen lässt.“, antwortete der Soldat schließlich.  
Ertappt schloss Loki kurz die Augen und atmete ein. Als er den Mund öffnete und seinen Blick erwiderte, wusste Steve sofort, dass irgendein Gegenargument kommen würde. „Ich will nichts hören.“, schnitt er ihm direkt das Wort ab und verhinderte, dass Loki sich von ihm entfernte, indem er beide seine Hände ergriff. Zwar ließ er zu, dass er einen Schritt zurücktrat, aber mehr Distanz akzeptierte er nicht. Er wusste nicht, was in Lokis Kopf vor sich ging. Wahrscheinlich war sein eigenes Gehirn viel zu einfach gestrickt, um nachvollziehen zu können, was bei ihm los war. Die Tatsache, dass er fast gar nichts über ihn wusste, machte es auch nicht wirklich leichter. Doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es weh tat, dass Loki es offenbar für nötig hielt ihm etwas vorzuspielen. Immer noch.  
Minuten verstrichen, bevor der Asgardier wieder hochsah. Er wirkte unsicher.  
„Loki, bitte.“, flehte Steve schon fast.  
Resignierend atmete der Asgardier aus. Sein Blick fiel wieder nach unten, doch sein Griff um Steves Hände wurde fester. Das war doch gut, oder? Es war wahrscheinlich weniger gut, dass er ein leichtes Zittern spüren konnte.  
Wenige Sekunden später sah Loki wieder hoch. Steve zog die Luft scharf zwischen seinen Zähnen ein. Seine eigenen Hände schlossen sich fester um die seines Freundes. Die rot unterlaufenen, aufgequollenen Augen in dunklen Augenhöhlen waren das Erste, das Steve ins Gesicht sprang. Doch dann fielen ihm die eingerissenen Mundwinkel auf, an den fast weißen Lippen. Seine Adelsblässe verlor ihren edlen Hauch und wirkte einfach nur noch ungesund. Die nun noch mehr eingefallenen Wangen schienen auf einmal wie das geringste Problem.  
Wann hatte Loki zuletzt so schlimm ausgesehen? Das war ungefähr zu der Zeit gewesen, als sie damals zum ersten Mal einen Bildband gemeinsam angesehen hatten. Wie lange war das her? Drei Monate?  
„Aber…“, fing der Soldat irritiert an. Er ließ eine Hand los und zog mit der anderen seinen Freund wieder näher an sich heran. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über die eingerissenen Mundwinkel. Er konnte die Unregelmäßigkeiten unter seinen Fingern spüren, wenn auch nicht gut. Es war echt. „Wieso?“, fragte er dann äußert wortgewandt. Aber ihm fiel nichts anderes ein.  
„Tony und die Lady Virginia haben mich immer so verzweifelt angesehen. Und Dum-E hat nicht aufgehört mir Süßigkeiten hinzuhalten.“, erklärte Loki schließlich.  
„Okay.“, sagte Steve. „Okay. Das verstehe ich.”, gab er zu und zog ihn noch ein kleines bisschen näher an sich heran. Sein Beschützerinstinkt hatte sich gerade in die erste Reihe vorgekämpft. Wieso dauerte die Genesung so lange? Loki war ein Asgardier. Die brauchten nicht so lange um sich zu erholen. Zumindest nicht diejenigen, die er kannte. Hatte das alles wieder mit den Flüchen zu tun? Immerhin sah er besser aus, als in der Militärbasis. Ungesund, aber lebensfähig. Das hieß, dass er zumindest langsam stärker wurde. „Kannst du darüber reden?“, fragte er.  
Daraufhin wandte Loki lediglich den Blick ab.  
Ehrlich gesagt erklärte das auch, warum sich sein Körper unter Steves Fingern noch immer so dünn angefühlt hatte, auch wenn ihm das im Gesicht kaum noch anzusehen gewesen war. Es erklärte sogar, warum Loki sich geweigert hatte sich unter der Kleidung anfassen zu lassen. Dann wäre es nur noch deutlicher geworden. „Ich will, dass du das sein lässt.“, verlangte er dann.  
„Ja, natürlich.“, seufzte Loki und Steve musste verhindern, dass er ihm seine Hand wegzog. Etwas irritiert sah der Asgardier wieder hoch.  
„Du verstehst aber schon, warum ich das will?“, hakte Steve also nach. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Es sah aus, als traute Loki sich nicht etwas zu sagen, obwohl er einen Gedanken dazu hatte. Also nahm Steve das Gesicht seines Freundes zwischen seine Hände und zwang ihn dazu ihn anzusehen. „Du bist hier unter Freunden. Du musst und sollst dich nicht vor uns verstecken.“ Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und drückte einen Kuss auf die blassen Lippen. „Wir sind diejenigen, bei denen du dich vor anderen versteckst, wenn das notwendig ist.“ Eine Weile sahen sie sich gegenseitig wortlos an. Loki schien noch nicht ganz begriffen zu haben was vor sich ging. Zumindest wirkte er verwirrt.  
„Willst du mich hier ablenken?“, fragte der Asgardier schließlich. „Zeig mir deinen Rücken.“  
Seufzend und wirklich widerwillig ließ Steve seine Hände wieder sinken, allerdings nicht, bevor er ihm noch einen weiteren Kuss gestohlen hatte, umfasste den Saum seines T-Shirts und zog es sich über den Kopf. Er drehte sich, sodass Loki freie Sicht hatte. Kaum einen Augenblick später spürte er kühle Luft an der vom Riesenpflaster bedeckten Wunde und ihm war klar, dass sein Freund es wahrscheinlich mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Geste einfach hatte verschwinden lassen. In letzter Zeit hatte er diese Fähigkeit häufiger beobachtet. Loki zog sich auf diese Weise um. Seine Nachtgarderobe verwandelte sich mit einem Schlenker seines Handgelenks in seine gewöhnliche Kleidung. Ihm wurde bereits erklärt, dass er sie lediglich tauschte und nicht umwandelte. Ganz so als wäre das eine Erklärung dafür, warum es kein allzu spektakulärer Trick war. Es war dennoch jeden Morgen und Abend erstaunlich das zu beobachten. Leider verhinderte das aber auch jeglichen Blick auf Lokis Körper für ihn. Was ihn nun aus deutlich mehr Gründen störte als vorher.  
„Setz dich.“, befahl Loki und dirigierte ihn zur Couch. Widerstandslos folgte er der Anweisung. Er wusste, was passieren würde. Sobald er saß, spürte er auch schon die Hände seines Freundes auf seiner aufgerissenen Haut. Gleich darauf breitete sich angenehme Wärme dort aus. Am liebsten würde er es aufhalten. Loki sollte seine Kraft für sich behalten, anstatt eine Verletzung zu heilen, die von sich aus in zwei bis drei Tagen kaum noch zu sehen sein würde. Andererseits verstand er das Verlangen ihn heilen zu wollen. Erst recht, wenn er sich irgendwie dafür verantwortlich fühlte.  
Also hielt Steve den Mund. Außer zu einem Streit würde es ohnehin nirgendwo hinführen.  
„Was ist mit deinem Rücken?“, wollte er schließlich wissen. „Ist deine Wunde weg? Oder war das auch nur eine Illusion?“  
„Meine Wunde ist verheilt.“, beruhigte Loki ihn und rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran, sodass Steve die Körperwärme des anderen Mannes fühlen konnte.  
„Was war es? Bruce meinte unsere Bakterien schaden euch Asgardiern nicht.“, hakte er nach.  
„Etwas von Außerhalb. Es nutzte meinen geschwächten Zustand um sich auszubreiten.“, erklärte Loki und bestätigte damit nur die Theorie, die Bruce damals schon aufgestellt hatte.  
„Und du hast keine Angst vor mir?“, wollte er noch einmal wissen.  
„Nein. Nicht mehr.“, bestätigte der Asgardier und rückte noch etwas näher heran, sodass er schließlich gegen ihn lehnte. Seine Stirn legte er auf seiner Schulter ab. Ganz so, als wolle er ihm beweisen, dass es stimmte.  
„Wann hat es aufgehört?“, wollte der Soldat wissen. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Aber Lokis Gesicht war nicht zu sehen, es war nach unten gerichtet. Nur einige der schwarzen Strähnen fielen über seine Schulter.  
„Schwer zu sagen. Du warst das größte Risiko. Ich schätze, irgendwann nach der Renaissance.“, antwortete Loki. Steve spürte die schlanken Finger über seinen Rücken zu einer anderen Position gleiten.  
„Wieso war ich das größte Risiko?“ Er wäre definitiv in einer direkten Konfrontation nicht Lokis größtes Problem.  
„Du bist unberechenbar.“  
Okay. Das machte für den Soldaten nicht unbedingt mehr Sinn.  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
„Bei dir gibt es keine Voraussetzungen. Deine Stärke steht in keiner weiteren Abhängigkeit.“, erklärte Loki. „Tony müsste seinen Anzug anziehen. Bruce müsste zum Hulk werden. Ich würde sehen, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten bin, bevor ich mitten drinstecke. Bei dir ist das anders.“  
Steve dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Natascha und Clint waren zwar nicht zu vergessen, aber für jemanden wie Loki wohl nicht allzu gefährlich, auch wenn Clint deutlich bewiesen hatte, dass man ihn nicht unterschätzen sollte. Doch auch er brauchte seinen Bogen oder sonst irgendeine Waffe. Und mit Tony und Bruce hatte er Recht. Iron Man war gefährlich, ebenso wie der Hulk. Aber Tony und Bruce? Für einen Asgardier? Wahrscheinlich eher weniger. Auch wenn nie so richtig klar war, was der Milliardär per Sprachbefehl alles anrichten konnte. Erst recht innerhalb seines eigenen Towers. Das Supersoldat Serum in Steves Körper war immer aktiv. Er konnte es nicht ein- und ausschalten.  
Er verkniff sich die Frage danach, ob ihm wirklich klar war, dass Steve ihm niemals weh tun würde. Das Verlangen danach unterdrückte er, es kam ihm irgendwie dämlich vor das noch immer klarstellen zu wollen. Loki wusste das.  
„Als du nach Amora aufgewacht bist. Du hast mich erkannt. Wieso hattest du da Angst?“, wollte er dennoch wissen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr ihm das zugesetzt hatte. Wie er Tony am liebsten angefallen hätte, als Loki seine Nähe sofort akzeptiert, ja sogar begrüßt hatte, während er vor ihm zurückgewichen war. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte.  
Lokis Hände arrangierten sich erneut auf Steves Rücken um. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er antwortete. „Das hat an dem Traum, aus dem ich erwacht war, gelegen. Die Umstände waren vergleichbar und es gelang mir nicht die Erinnerung abzuschütteln.“  
Und wieder spürte Steve Eifersucht in sich emporsteigen. „Aber Tonys Anblick hat dir dabei geholfen?“, fragte er bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Er klang deutlich genervter, als er wollte. Wieso regte es ihn überhaupt so auf? Da waren sie noch nicht einmal ein Paar gewesen.  
Diese Reaktion schien auch Loki zu überraschen, denn er hob den Kopf wieder an und Steve stellte mir Bedauern fest, dass der angenehme Geruch sich verflüchtigte. Doch zumindest blieben die Hände seines Freundes genau dort, wo sie waren.  
„Tony kam in dem Traum nicht vor.“, sagte er schließlich. „Das hat mir klar gemacht, dass es nichts weiter als eben das gewesen ist. Ein Traum.“  
„Was habe ich darin getan?“, hakte der Soldat weiter nach.  
Nun glitten Lokis Hände an seinem Rücken herunter, bis sie keinen Kontakt mehr hatten. „Du bist gestorben.“, antwortete Loki leise. „Ich hatte dich umgebracht.“, fügte er hinzu. Es klang als würde ihn der bloße Gedanke anwidern.  
Überrascht drehte Steve sich um. Der Asgardier sah ihn nicht an. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen starrte er hinunter auf die Couch, bevor er die Augen schloss und mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht fuhr.  
Kurzentschlossen griff der Soldat nach seinem Freund und zog ihn zu sich heran. Er spürte ihn sich anspannen, doch es kam keine Gegenwehr. Mit dem Asgardier in seinen Armen lehnte er sich nach hinten, schwang seine Beine hoch und legte sich auf den Rücken, mit ein paar Kissen unter sich, sodass er in einer leichten Schräge lag. Loki lag auf ihm. Einen Moment wirkte es, als wolle er sich wieder aufraffen, doch letztendlich ließ er sich einfach gegen Steve sinken und legte den Kopf auf seiner Brust ab. Es kam keine Beschwerde.  
Dieser Gedanke beschäftigte den Asgardier also schon seit längerem. Der Gedanke daran jemand anderem weh zu tun. Die Befürchtung jemanden zu verletzten, aus welchen seltsamen Gründen auch immer. Wie viele von seinen Albträumen hatten davon gehandelt, dass er das tat? Es hatte ihm offenbar einen gehörigen Schrecken versetzt.  
„Was noch?“, wollte Steve dann wissen. Eine einer Hand strich beruhigend über Lokis Rücken, während seine andere eine Hand seines Freundes ertastet und ihre Finger ineinander verschlungen hatte. „Ich überlasse dir komplett die Oberhand in… intimen Situationen.“ Es klang komisch, wie er das so sagte. „Gibt es noch etwas anderes?“, fragte er schließlich. Auch wenn er nicht einmal im Entferntesten daran dachte den Zwischenfall in irgendeiner Weise ihre Beziehung belasten zu lassen, er hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf eine Wiederholung. Er war nicht ignorant genug, um nicht zu verstehen, dass sich daraus wirklich gefährliche Situationen ergeben könnten.  
„Das ist unnötig.“, antwortete der Asgardier ohne ihn anzusehen. Er blieb einfach mit seinem Gesicht, seitlich auf Steves Brust liegen. „Es war eher die Erkenntnis erneut an eine Unterlage gefesselt zu sein. Als ich merkte, dass ich trotz aller Macht nicht freikam, hat das unangenehme Erinnerungen geweckt. Es ist ausreichend, dies zu vermeiden.“  
Ohne es wirklich zu wollen sah er erneut vor seinem inneren Auge, wie sie Loki in der Militärbasis vorgefunden hatten. An einen OP-Tisch geschnallt. Skelettartig. Die Haut an den Stellen wo Metallfesseln ihn unten hielten aufgerissen. Geruch von Infektion und Krankheit in der Luft. Der Rücken fast komplett offen und eiternd. Steve kannte solche Wunden. Er hatte sie im Krieg immer wieder gesehen. Sie entstanden, wenn man zu lange unbeweglich auf der gleichen Stelle lag. Wie lange musste ein Asgardier so daliegen, bis sich so etwas bildete? Wie lange hatten diese Unmenschen ihn in dieser Position gehalten? Untersucht? Angefasst? Aufgeschnitten? Und was immer noch sie mit ihm getan hatten, während er wehrlos alles hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen?  
Steve spürte wie sich ihm der Magen wieder einmal umdrehte bei dem Gedanken und er schob ihn so schnell von sich, wie ihm möglich war, während sein Griff um seinen Freund fester wurde. Und dann sofort wieder lockerer, als er erkannte, was er da tat. Nicht festhalten! Nicht klammern!  
„Du überdenkst die Situation.“, kommentierte Loki nach einigen Sekunden. Er richtete sich etwas auf, stützte sich mit seiner freien Hand auf der Couch ab und sah zu Steve hoch. Grüne Augen musterten ihn. Diese unglaublichen, grünen Augen. „Deine Dominanz war bisher kein Problem. Erst als du mich unter dir fixiert hast.“  
„Ich will nicht, dass es unangenehm für dich ist.“ Steve strich eine schwarze Strähne aus dem blassen Gesicht seines Freundes. Wie oft hatte er Loki seit sie ein Paar waren einfach an sich gezogen, ihn festgehalten, gegen eine Wand gedrängt? Hatte das jedes Mal ein Ausschlag in eine solche Panikattacke gegeben, die nur nicht ausgebrochen war, weil er schnell genug die Oberhand gewonnen hatte? Riss er sich nur zusammen, um ihn nicht jedes Mal von sich zu schieben, wenn nach ihm gegriffen wurde? „Du hättest mir etwas sagen sollen. Du musst mir so etwas sagen.“  
„Es ist nicht unangenehm. Eher das Gegenteil.“, sagte Loki und setzte sich auf. Kam aber nicht weit, weil Steve sich nicht seine Hand entziehen ließ. Also nahm er rittlings auf Steves Hüften Platz. „Ich sagte bereits, meine Reaktion kam selbst für mich unvorhergesehen.“ Dann schlich sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf die blassen Lippen. „Deine Dominanz ist sehr willkommen, Steve. Komm bloß nicht auf den dummen Gedanken sie zurückzuhalten.“  
War das wirklich so? Oder wollte er ihn hier nur beruhigen? Steve löste seine Hand von Lokis und legte sie auf seinem Oberschenkel ab. Seine Finger tasteten vorsichtig über die Oberfläche. Er war so dünn. So wie er aussah, wunderte der Soldat sich, dass er ihm nicht bereits das eine oder andere Mal etwas gebrochen hatte, so ungestüm, wie er mit ihm teils umgegangen war.  
„Wieso dauert das so lange bei dir?“, fragte Steve aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und legte seine zweite Hand auf den anderen Oberschenkel. „Du bist jetzt schon so lange hier. Brauchst du andere Nahrung? Irgendetwas?“  
Loki zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich bin nicht schwach, Steve.“, kommentierte er nur und der Soldat war sich sicher, dass er sah, wie der Asgardier kurz unzufrieden die Nase rümpfte.  
„Für deine Verhältnisse schon.“, konterte dieser und griff sofort nach seinen Armen, als sein Freund Anstalten machte aufzustehen. Er bekam die Unterarme zu fassen und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle fest. „Ich sollte nicht in der Lage sein dich einfach so unter mir zu fixieren. Aber offenbar kann ich das.“ Und zwar ohne Weiteres. Jedenfalls in Situationen in denen seine eigene Erregung ihm nicht komplett den Verstand vernebelte.  
Nun deutlich sauer, zog Loki an seinen Armen, ohne Erfolg. Steve beobachtete genau was in dem blassen Gesicht über ihm vor sich ging. Er sah Wut und Loki machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er genervt war. Aber damit konnte der Soldat umgehen solange Angst nicht hinzukam.  
„Lass los!“, verlangte Loki deutlich sauer, richtete seinen Blick nun direkt auf Steve und stellte seine Gegenwehr ein um ihn intensiv auffordernd ansehen zu können. Er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen dafür, dass ihn das Verlangen packte hier und jetzt über Loki herzufallen. Das war kein geeigneter Zeitpunkt. Doch dieses Bedürfnis verflüchtigte sich wieder, als ihm erneut bewusst wurde, wie dünn die Arme waren, die er da festhielt. Die weiten Ärmel kaschierten es hervorragend. Aber wenn Steve seine Hand um Lokis Arm schloss, berührten sich seine Finger und sein Daumen problemlos auf der anderen Seite. Das war nicht in Ordnung. Das war zu wenig Durchmesser. Sein Verlangen über den Mann herzufallen verwandelte sich in das Verlangen ihm ein Sandwich zu holen.  
„Loki, bitte.“, versuchte er es erneut. Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme schien den Asgardier zu erreichen, denn der wütende, abweisende Blick verlor an Schärfe. „Ich mache mir Sorgen.“, erklärte der Soldat weiter. „Erklär es mir.“  
Nun ausdruckslos starrte der Asgardier auf ihn hinunter. Langsam, ließ er seine Arme sinken und legte seine Hände flach auf dem Brustkorb des Soldaten ab, bevor er die Augen schloss und leise seufzte. Steve lockerte den Griff um die dürren Arme. Er schielte in ihre Richtung und spielte mit dem Gedanken einen Ärmel hochzuschieben und sich anzusehen, wie schlimm es wirklich war, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sein Freund gleich wieder wütend wurde, wo er sich gerade etwas beruhigt zu haben schien.  
„Eure Nahrung ist nicht das Problem.“, ergriff dieser dann das Wort und sah wieder auf. „Ich müsste allerdings deutlich mehr davon zu mir nehmen, um meinen laufenden Energiebedarf so weit zu decken, damit mein Körper Masse schneller wiederaufbauen kann.“  
„Aber Essen ist nicht das Problem. Du kannst haben was und soviel du willst.“ Zugegeben, auch Steve hatte sich an diese Tatsache nach dem Krieg erst einmal gewöhnen müssen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es auf Asgard Lebensmittelknappheiten gab. Allerdings hätte er von alleine auf die Idee kommen können, dass es zu wenig war, was Loki aß. Ihre gewöhnlichen asgardischen Gäste waren nicht mal ansatzweise mit der Menge an Nahrung zufrieden zu stellen, die er zu sich nahm. Wieso fiel ihm das jetzt erst auf? Wahrscheinlich, weil diese Dumme Illusion ihm vorgegaukelt hatte, dass es ausreichte. Selbst Sif aß locker das Dreifache!  
„Ich kann nicht noch größere Mengen zu mir nehmen.“, entgegnete Loki. „Mein Magieeinsatz verschlingt einen Großteil der Energie, die ich über die Nahrung gewinne. Gleichzeitig ist mein Körper aber noch im Wiederaufbau und benötigt um seine Funktonalität nicht zu verlieren selbst ein erhöhtes Maß an Energie. Derweil ist er aber soweit noch beeinträchtigt, dass die Energiegewinnung aus den aufgenommenen Substanzen selbst nicht reibungslos funktioniert. Es wird sich wieder regeln. Aber es braucht noch Zeit. Um es zu beschleunigen, bräuchte ich eine Energiequelle, die ich über mein Seidr transformieren kann. Die mir hier aber nicht zu Verfügung steht.“  
Okay… das bedeutete also seine kleinen Tricks, die Steve immer wieder sah, wenn Loki sich anzog, oder wenn er ihren Tee wieder aufwärmte mit einer bloßen Berührung der Tasse, damit sie aus ihrer eingekuschelten Position auf der Couch nicht wieder aufstehen mussten, oder Emma, oder diese falsche Version seiner selbst, die er ja nun seit Monaten aufrecht gehalten hatte, kosteten ihn so viel Kraft? Es hatte immer so einfach gewirkt. Als sei es kaum was anderes für ihn, als für jeden anderen einen Wasserkocher anzuschalten. Aber hatte Loki nicht selbst gesagt, dass eine Illusion ziemlich simpel war? Aber hieß denn simpel gleich energiearm? Konnte es dennoch viel Energie kosten auch wenn es nicht kompliziert war?  
„Kannst du die Magiesachen nicht sein lassen, bis du dich erholt hast?“, fragte er also. Immerhin würde er ab jetzt die eine Illusion sein lassen und keiner würde sich wundern, wenn Emma in nächster Zeit nicht in der Öffentlichkeit auftauchte.  
Loki lachte leise. Offenbar war seine Stimmung wieder besser. Also lockerte Steve seinen Griff um die dünnen Unterarme noch weiter und strich diese entlang weiter nach unten, zu Lokis Händen auf denen er seine eigenen ablegte.  
„Ich nutze aktiv bereits so wenig wie möglich. Eine weitere Reduktion ist zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt nicht möglich.“, erklärte er und strich mit einer seiner Hände Steves Brust entlang weiter nach oben. „Es würde meine Bemühungen lediglich zurückwerfen. Und es genügt unter den gegebenen Umständen, um sich dennoch, wenn auch langsam, zu regenerieren.“ Lokis Finger geisterten Steves Hals entlang und zu seinen Lippen, wo sie hauchfein darüber glitten.  
„Welche Bemühungen?“, wollte der Soldat wissen. Er griff nach Lokis Hand und umfasste sie. Einem Impuls folgend platzierte er einen Kuss auf die Handinnenfläche seines Freundes, bevor er seine Hand zurück auf seine Brust legte. Was sollte es in seinem Zustand für größere Ziele geben, als sich zu erholen? Hatte die Infektion auf seinem Rücken deshalb so furchtbar sein können, weil Loki sie als nicht wichtig genug erachtet hatte? Offenbar war sein körperlicher Zustand ja noch immer nicht das wichtigste Problem für ihn. „Was ist wichtiger, als deine Gesundheit?“, hakte er also nach und hoffte inständig nicht so verzweifelt zu klingen, wie es in seinen eigenen Ohren klang.  
Loki sah einen Moment nur auf ihn herab. Seufzend schloss er kurz die Augen, atmete tief ein und richtete seinen Blick erst dann wieder auf seinen Freund. „Ich kann es momentan nicht erklären.“, antwortete er letztendlich. Ein etwas gequält wirkendes Lächeln breitete sich auf den blassen Lippen aus.  
„Es ist nicht nötig uns alles erklären zu können. Das kannst du tun, wenn du wieder bei Kräften bist.“, versuchte Steve es erneut. Er brannte darauf zu erfahren, was passiert war. Was Loki dazu gebracht hatte New York anzugreifen. Oder wer ihm die Narben zugefügt hatte. Er wollte wissen, was mit dem Asgardier passiert war. Wer fähig war ihn derartig zu verdrehen. Aber was er noch viel dringender wollte, war dass er gesund wurde. Wenn das bedeutete, er musste sich länger gedulden, dann war das eben so.  
Doch er hatte auch gerade erst gesehen, wie wichtig es für Loki selbst war sich mittzuteilen. Er konnte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie unerträglich es sein musste, noch nicht einmal die Freiheit über seine eigenen Worte zu haben. War das alles was die Flüche taten? Ihn daran hindern etwas auszuplaudern? Gab es da mehr? Flüche, die weitere Wirkung auf ihn hatten? Immerhin nutzte er die ganze Zeit die Mehrzahl. Flüche, nicht Fluch. Oder waren es mehrere, die das gleiche bewirkten?  
Loki lächelte. Nun war es ein warmes Lächeln. Das hatte er noch nie bei ihm in dieser Form gesehen. Noch nicht einmal an Tony gewandt. Steve spürte, wie ihm warm wurde. Zusammen mit diesen grünen Augen, machte es den Asgardier unbeschreiblich schön. Die dunklen Augenringe, oder die blasse Haut, oder die eingerissenen Mundwinkel taten dem keinen Abbruch.  
Loki war die schönste Person, die er je gesehen hatte.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort beugte der Asgardier sich wieder vor und legte sich erneut hin. Sein Kopf kam auf Steves Schulter zum Ruhen. „Meinst du, du schaffst es mich nicht dauernd so mitleidig anzusehen?“, murmelte er gegen seine Brust. „Ich weiß es ist momentan ein starker Kontrast zu dem, was du gewohnt bist. Aber es geht mir gut. Mein Äußeres braucht lediglich etwas länger, um das zu zeigen.“  
Automatisch schlang der Soldat einen Arm um seinen Freund und drückte ihn etwas mehr an sich. Seine Nase versenkte er wieder in den schwarzen Strähnen.  
„Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragte er als nächstes, denn ihm war klar, dass die andere Unterhaltung keine wirklichen Ergebnisse mit sich bringen würde. Schließlich würde er ihn wohl kaum über die Flüche ausfragen können, wenn sie ja nun vorgeführt bekommen haben, dass es offenbar einen gab, der Loki daran hinderte darüber zu sprechen.  
Doch sein Freund schwieg. Steve spürte seine eigene Nervosität. Es hatte sich schon so angehört, als Loki gesagt hatte sein Körper sei noch im Wiederaufbau. Im Wiederaufbau nachdem man ihn aufgeschnitten hatte.  
Er würde nie wieder zulassen, dass jemand Loki weh tat! Diesen Gedankengang laut auszusprechen, verkniff er sich jedoch. Loki war nicht schutzlos. Er war eine äußerst mächtige Person. Erst recht, wenn er irgendwann wieder zu seiner vollen Stärke zurückfinden würde. Und der Soldat fragte sich, was sein innerlicher Schwur wert war, wenn er wusste, dass Leute wie Amora es auf ihn abgesehen haben könnten. Wie um alles in der Welt würde er gegen so jemanden ankommen? Wie könnte er da mithalten? Wie würde er nicht irgendwann kaum etwas anderes als ein Klotz am Bein sein? Vielleicht sogar eine Schwachstelle.  
Wortlos lagen sie eine Weile so zusammen. Irgendwann schien Loki eingeschlafen zu sein, sein Gesicht an Steves Schulter verborgen, eine Hand an seiner Seite liegend, die andere mit einer von Steves verschlungen. Sein Atem ging ruhig. Er war entspannt.

Unter der ihm bekannten Geräuschkulisse schreckte Steve aus seinem eigenen Traum wieder hoch.  
„Loki!“, sprach er seinen Freund an, der noch immer auf ihm lag, sich aber nun unruhig hin und her drehte. „Wach auf.“ Damit packte er ihn an den Oberarmen und schüttelte ihn leicht.  
Fast sofort riss der Asgardier seine Augen auf. Automatisch richtete er sich auf, Panik allzu deutlich in seinem Gesicht erkennbar. Heftig atmend starrte er auf den Soldaten herab.  
„Es war nur ein Albtraum.“, versuchte Steve ihn zu beruhigen. Einer der gewöhnlichen Albträume, die immer wieder auftraten. Es war in letzter Zeit deutlich weniger geworden. Aber es wunderte ihn nicht, dass es ausgerechnet jetzt wieder angefangen hatte. Er rechnete damit, dass die nächsten Nächte wieder voll davon sein würden. Bis Loki endlich darüber hinwegkommen würde, was passiert war. Als der Soldat nun wieder nach seinem Freund greifen wollte, zuckte dieser zurück und sprang von der Couch auf. Langsam setzte Steve sich auf, während Loki weiter zurückwich. Es war also einer der schlimmeren gewöhnlichen Albträume. Wie schon so oft beobachtete er wie der Asgardier sich ans Fenster zurückzog, hinter dem die Sonne schon deutlich weitergezogen war. Anscheinend hatten sie einige Zeit geschlafen.  
Loki wandte ihm den Rücken zu, ließ das Fensterglas an einer Stelle von Jarivs zurück in den Boden gleiten und stützte sich dort am Geländer ab. Die kühle Luft der Abenddämmerung durchflutete das Zimmer.  
Wortlos folgte Steve ihm. Er positionierte sich etwa einen halben Meter neben Loki, so wie sie es vereinbart hatten. Nachdem diese furchtbaren Panikattacken ausgeblieben waren, wenn Steve bei ihm war, hatten diese normalen Albträume angefangen. Einige waren schlimmer als andere. So wie dieser anscheinend. In solchen Fällen hatte Loki ihn darum gebeten ihn nicht anzufassen, sondern zu warten, bis er den ersten Schritt auf ihn zu machte. Genau umgekehrt zu seiner angewiesenen Verhaltensweise bei den Panikattacken. Und natürlich auch abweichend zu dem, was er zu Beginn auf Tonys Anweisung hin getan hatte. Seine direkte Nähe half Loki deutlich mehr, auch wenn er selbst das in seinem geistig umnachteten Zustand nicht verstand. Zumindest hatte sein Freund ihm das so erklärt. Als Steve angesprochen hatte, dass das überhaupt keinen Sinn machte, hatte der Asgardier ihm zugestimmt, war aber nicht von seinem Sandpunkt abgewichen. Aber es war eh nicht wichtig. Diese heftigen Panikattacken passierten nicht, wenn Steve da war. Und es gab keinen Grund, warum Steve nicht da sein sollte.  
Der Soldat lehnte sich gegen die Fensterscheibe neben sich und beobachtete, wie sein Freund mit starrem Blick über New York hinwegsah. Er hatte nie so richtig den Eindruck, dass Loki dabei wirklich die Stadt beobachtete. Es wirkte auf ihn immer irgendwie, als würde er etwas beobachten, das für niemanden sonst mit bloßem Auge sichtbar war.  
Er hatte auch nie mit ihm über diese Albträume gesprochen. Das erste Mal vorhin, als er ihm gestanden hatte, dass der Albtraum nach Amora davon gehandelt hatte, ihn zu töten. Oder zumindest ein Teil davon war. Ein anscheinend beträchtlicher Teil, wenn man seine Reaktion darauf bedachte. Ohnehin war Steve davon ausgegangen, dass der Inhalt sich hauptsächlich um seinen Aufenthalt bei SHIELD drehte. Möglicherweise war auch der Prozess in dem er seine Narben bekommen hatte ein wiederkehrendes Thema. Und anscheinend, vielleicht, möglicherweise Steve selbst? Nur eben anders als er ursprünglich gedacht hatte.  
Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Loki seinen Blick von draußen wieder abwandte. Erschöpft wirkend fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, bevor er sich Steve zuwandte. Er wirkte ausgelaugt. Erschöpft. Krank. Sein Aussehen hatte sich nicht wieder verändert. Ungesund blasse Haut, eingefallene Augen und Wangen, farblose Lippen an den Winkeln eingerissen. Offenbar respektierte er Steves Wunsch ihm keine Illusionen zu zeigen.  
Steve versuchte seine Mimik bei dem Anblick unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wie gut ihm das gelang, wusste er nicht. Zumindest gab es keine Kommentare dies betreffend.  
Schweigend machte Loki mit seiner rechten Hand einen Schlenker in der Luft und hielt sie ihm dann entgegen. Doch sie war nicht mehr leer. Ein glänzend schwarzer Dolch lag in seiner Handfläche. Die Spiegelungen auf dem Material ließen ihn fast wie aus Glas erscheinen. Es war ohne Zweifel die dunkle Version von Sleipnir, von der auch schon Clint erzählt hatte. Loki hielt Steve die Waffe mit dem Heft voran entgegen. Skeptisch zog der Soldat seine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Fenrir.“, meldete Loki sich zu Wort. Der Name war Steve inzwischen nicht unbekannt. Er hatte ein bisschen gelesen. Ebenso wie Sleipnir war das der Name eines Kindes, das Loki laut menschlichen Sagen hatte. War das der Name dieses Dolches? Und wie er so darüber nachdachte, hatte Loki vielleicht wirklich Kinder? Immerhin war er ein paar hundert Jahre alt. Mindestens. Und laut den nordischen Sagen, hatte er einige davon.  
Nicht minder skeptisch, richtete er seinen Blick auf den Asgardier. Die grünen Augen sahen ihn auffordernd an. Es war ziemlich klar, was Loki von ihm wollte. Steve fragte sich zwangsläufig, ob sein Freund versuchte ihn zu veräppeln. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er diese Waffe anfassen können. Sleipnir hatte ihm einen Schlag versetzt, der es in sich gehabt hatte. Er hatte mit Tony gerade erst über die hohen Ansprüche der Waffe gescherzt. Und Steve war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht plötzlich über Nacht einen IQ auch nur entfernt in der Größenordnung bekommen hatte, der das ändern würde. Und er war sich sehr sicher, dass Loki das auch wusste. Steve war zu dumm.  
„Sleipnirs Schwester. Ebenso wirksam.“, erklärte Loki kurz, als der Soldat sich nicht rührte.  
Steve verzog den Mund unzufrieden, als er die Waffe erneut beäugte. „Was ist damit?“, fragte er schließlich.  
„Ich will, dass du sie hast.“  
Irritiert erwiderte Steve Lokis Blick. Wie sollte das gehen? Er würde den Dolch nicht anrühren können. War seinem Freund das doch nicht klar? Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo die Schwelle bei der Intelligenz lag ab der Fenrir die Berührung einer Person akzeptieren würde. War sie niedriger als bei Sleipnir? Und dachte Loki, er lag da drüber?  
Nervosität breitete sich in ihm aus. Was wenn es so war? Was wenn der Asgardier ihn in der Hinsicht überschätzte? Was wenn er jetzt erst erkannte, wie dämlich Steve wirklich war? Wenn ihm dadurch plötzlich klar wurde, wie wenig er ihm bieten konnte?  
„Steve?“, hakte Loki mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck nach. Natürlich bemerkte er seine Nervosität.  
„Ich kann ihn nicht anfassen.“, spuckte er es also aus. Es brachte ja nichts drum herum zu reden.  
Verwirrt sah Loki zu Fenrir, dann zurück zu ihm. „Du hast es nicht einmal versucht.“  
„Doch.“, gab er zu. Das Verlangen nach seinem Freund zu greifen stieg in ihm auf. Als würde er plötzlich verschwinden, wenn das nicht aktiv verhindert wurde. „Als du und Pepper weg wart. Nur Tony und Bruce können Sleipnir anfassen.“  
Noch verwirrter starrte Loki ihn nun an. Jedoch nur wenige Sekunden, bevor er verstand, was gesagt worden war und ein leichtes Lächeln sich auf seine Lippen legte. Das konnte doch gar nicht gut sein.  
„Fenrir wählt nach einer anderen Eigenschaft aus.“, informierte Loki ihn. „Sie präferiert Stärke. Sie wird dich akzeptieren.“  
Stärke? War das Lokis Ernst? Das war doch genauso schlimm! Dachte er wirklich, Steve würde an die Stärke eines Asgardiers herankommen? Auf der Erde war er ja möglicherweise eine Sensation in dem Bereich, aber er brauchte es gegen Thor gar nicht ernsthaft zu versuchen. Er würde sich mit ihm niemals in reiner Muskelkraft messen können. Und irgendwo dort würde ja wohl auch die Akzeptanzschwelle liegen. Irgendwo bei göttlich. Das musste Loki doch wissen!  
„Du grübelst.“, wies dieser ihn darauf hin. „Warum?“  
„Das ist doch lächerlich.“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich könnte es nie mit jemandem wie Thor aufnehmen.“  
„Wovon redest du?“, wollte Loki irritiert wissen. Also erklärte Steve ihm seine Bedenken.  
„Sie akzeptiert Thor nicht.“, sagte Loki ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Das war keine Information, die Steve in irgendeiner Form weiterbrachte. Das verdeutlichte nur noch mehr, wie aussichtlos es war. Auch wenn es ihn verwirrte. Schließlich war Thor der stärkste Krieger Asgards. Oder nicht? Wenn Thor zu schwach war, dann kannte Steve nicht eine einzige Person, die es schaffen würde diese Waffe aufzuheben. Vielleicht den Hulk. Und warum konnte es Loki dann? Oder galten für ihn andere Regeln, weil er der Besitzer war?  
„Offenbar hat Fenrir sich ein Beispiel an ihrem Bruder genommen. Sie hat zumindest einen geringen Anspruch an die Intelligenz, bevor sie jemandem ihre Kraft zur Verfügung stellt.“, fügte der Asgardier dann hinzu mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre damit alles geklärt. Es fühlte sich an wie ein weiterer Schlag in die Magengegend. Ein Stärke- und ein Intelligenztest gleichzeitig. Da waren ja nun zwei Gebiete auf denen er vollkommen versagen würde.  
„Ich…“, fing er an, verstummte dann aber direkt. Genervt von sich selbst, schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich geistig zu sammeln. So faszinierend er diese Art von Auswahl fand, die asgardische Waffen offenbar durchführten, er wollte diese Waffe überhaupt nicht. Es war nach dem Geschehenen nicht schwer zu verstehen, woher Lokis Beweggrund kam sie ihm zu geben. Als würde Steve jemals wirklich versuchen ihm ernsthaft zu schaden. „Ich will sie nicht.“, sagte er also. Vielleicht war der Dolch gut dafür geeignet um ihren Gegnern Schaden zuzufügen. Doch das war nicht Lokis Beweggrund dafür ihn auszuhändigen.  
Eine Weile blieb es still. Loki ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und Steve starrte auf den ihm dargebotenen Dolch herab. „Warum?“, fragte der Asgardier schließlich.  
Schon fast wütend sah Steve auf. „Ich weiß, weshalb du sie mir geben willst. Glaubst du wirklich ich oder Tony würden diese Waffen jemals nutzen um dich zu verletzen?“, wollte er wissen. Er hörte seiner eigenen Stimme seine Wut an.  
„Ich denke, das ist eine Frage der Motivation.“, antwortete Loki sachlich.  
Steve spürte, wie er kurz davor war, dass ihm der Kragen platzte. Es war bereits ein Unding so etwas Tony zu geben. Ein Instrument mit dem bloßen Ziel Loki umzubringen. Es war noch deutlich aufwühlender das seinem Partner zu geben! Oder? Sie waren ein Paar! Fest! Exklusiv! Nur sie beide! Was dachte Loki sich nur dabei? Am liebsten hätte er das jetzt direkt ausdiskutiert. Aber er war zu wütend. Lokis komplette Ruhe, als würde diese Thematik ihn gar nicht betreffen, als wäre er lediglich ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer, machte ihn nur noch wütender. Also wandte er sich ab, drehte sich um und entfernte sich zwei Schritte. Nicht jetzt. Er musste sich erst beruhigen, bevor er darüber sprach.  
„Ich kann auch Fenrir mit einem Heilzauber belegen.“, erklang dann wieder die ruhige Stimme seines Freundes und ließ Steve erstarren. Der Heilzauber! Eine Möglichkeit für sie wenigstens sicherzustellen, dass ihr Asgardier nicht sterben würde. Eine Möglichkeit irgendetwas zu tun, anstatt einfach nur dazusitzen und ihn anzustarren, ohne zu wissen, ob er je wieder aufwachen würde. Und zwei verzauberte Dolche waren besser als einer.  
Steve machte sich nichts vor. Und Loki wäre sicher ein eleganterer Weg eingefallen, wenn er es nicht hätte derart offensichtlich machen wollen. Er erpresste ihn und machte keinen Hehl daraus.  
Nicht minder wütend, drehte der Soldat sich wieder um. Sein Freund stand noch immer unverändert und völlig ungerührt da. Die grünen Augen auf ihn gerichtet, die Hand weiterhin erhoben, ihm Fenrir in der offenen Handfläche darbietend. Für einige Sekunden starrten sie sich lediglich gegenseitig an. Dann gab Steve sich einen Ruck. Er konnte diese Waffe ohnehin nicht berühren!  
Entschlossen ging er also wieder auf Loki zu und streckte die Hand nach Fenrir aus. Innerlich rüstete er sich dafür erneut einen Schlag zu bekommen. Wenn diese Angelegenheit vom Tisch war, könnte er mit seinem Freund vielleicht ein ernsthaftes Wörtchen reden!  
Als seine Fingerspitzen mit dem glänzenden Metall in Kontakt kamen, konnte er eine seltsame Art von Wärme spüren, die über seine Finger in seinen gesamten Körper wanderte und sich dort ausbreitete. Es war nicht unangenehm. Es fühlte sich nach Geborgenheit an. Nach Sicherheit und Vertrautheit. Als würde man mit einer Tasse heißem Kakao an einem gemütlichen Abend am Kamin sitzen. Und für einen Moment, spürte der Soldat die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Präsenz im Raum, nahm einen Schatten in seinen Augenwinkeln wahr, doch als er hinsah, war dort nichts.  
Irritiert drehte er den Kopf noch etwas weiter. Es war niemand außer ihm und Loki hier. Und dann spürte er ein Pulsieren an seiner Hand. Automatisch senkte er den Blick und hob seine Hand an. Er hielt Fenrir am Heft umschlossen. Rotglühende Fäden wanden sich um die Waffe, wie ein Netz aus Adern. Sie schienen ihren Ursprung dort zu haben, wo seine Haut in Kontakt mit dem merkwürdigen Metall war und pulsierten im gleichen Takt mit seinem eigenen Herzschlag.  
„Was zum…“, murmelte er und starrte die Waffe an. Wann hatte er sie Loki überhaupt aus der Hand genommen? Er hatte noch nicht einmal vorgehabt das zu tun, sondern war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, seine Hand sofort wieder zurückzuziehen, sobald sie ihn ablehnte. Er hatte Loki lediglich zeigen wollen, dass er nicht würdig war. Damit sie das Thema beenden konnten. Und jetzt fühlte es sich an, als wäre er schon immer mit ihr vertraut gewesen. Sie lag geradezu perfekt in seiner Hand. Als wäre sie eigens für ihn gemacht worden.  
„Sie mag dich.“, riss ihn Lokis Stimme plötzlich aus den Gedanken und er zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Der Asgardier hatte sich weiterhin keinen Millimeter gerührt. Nur die Hand hatte er jetzt wieder heruntergenommen. Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich geradezu in Steves und der Soldat suchte nach Worten, die ihm nicht einfallen wollten. Er versuchte sich noch einmal auf dieses warme Gefühl zu konzentrieren, doch es war verschwunden. Mit einem Blick auf den Dolch sah er, dass auch die rotglühenden Adern nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Aber das Metall fühlte sich in seiner Hand noch immer angenehm warm an und der Pulsschlag war weiterhin vernehmbar. Er konnte diese Waffe spüren. Als wäre sie ein lebendes Wesen.  
„Sie hat dir Zugriff auf ihre Kräfte gewährt.“, ergriff Loki erneut das Wort und lenkte somit Steves Aufmerksamkeit wieder von dem Dolch weg und auf sich selbst. Mit zwei Schritten überwand er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und drückte einen Kuss auf Steves Lippen, der ihn nur verdattert anstarrte. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf die blassen Lippen. Doch er sagte nichts weiter. Als würde er einen Scherz genießen, den niemand außer ihm verstand. Als er sich wegdrehen wollte, löste Steve sich schließlich aus seiner Starre und hielt ihn fest.  
„Erklär mir das.“, verlangte er.  
„In groben Zügen funktioniert es wie bei Mjölnir. Nur weniger selektiv.“ Als wäre damit alles geklärt, machte der Asgardier erneut Anstalten sich zu entfernen.  
„Das reicht nicht.“, bestand Steve und zog seinen Freund wieder zurück. „Was ist dieses Gefühl? Als würde er leben, denken.“  
Erstaunt hob Loki die Augenbrauen an. „Das ist bemerkenswert.“, gab er dann zu. „Offenbar habe ich dich sogar noch unterschätzt.“  
„Was meinst du?“, wollte Steve wissen. Er war unsicher, was er mit dem Dolch nun tun sollte. Loki würde ihn nicht wieder an sich nehmen. Und jetzt war es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Steve doch irgendwie würdig war. Wie auch immer das hatte passieren können.  
„Was du da spürst, ist das in den Dolch gebannte Wesen. Der Fenriswolf.“  
„Aber… das…“, stotterte Steve. Der Fenriswolf? Laut Legenden der Sohn Lokis und einer Riesin namens Angroba, ein Wesen, das Asgard den Untergang bringen würde. Zugegeben, es war inzwischen sehr offensichtlich, dass die menschlichen Legenden nur ansatzweise mit den echten Zusammenhängen zu tun hatten, aber dennoch war das beunruhigend. Es war ein Unterschied, ob Loki seine Waffe lediglich so nannte, oder ob da tatsächlich, wie auch immer das möglich war, ein Wesen drinsteckte.  
Loki lachte leise. Steve konnte sich nicht entschieden, ob er sich über der Situation oder ihn amüsierte. Doch nun stellte der Asardier sich wieder näher an ihn heran, legte seine Hände auf Steves Hüften ab und sah ihn direkt an. „Fenrir ist nur gefährlich, wenn du sie gegen deine Gegner führst.“, sagte er und drückte ihm erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Diesmal erwiderte der Soldat den Kuss.  
„Wer oder was ist oder war sie?“, wollte er dennoch wissen.  
„Eine Gefangene.“, antwortete Loki. „Gebunden von Gleipnir, um in der Dunkelheit zu verrotten. Bis Ragnarök.“, erklärte er und lehnte sich wieder etwas weiter hinein, so weit, dass Steve seinen Atem an seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Der Soldat konnte sich kaum beherrschen als Lokis Geruch ihn wieder überflutete. „Sie war eine loyale Gefährtin der Göttin des Todes.“, hauchte der Asgardier ihm entgegen. Steve versuchte wirklich sich auf seine Fragen zu konzentrieren. Erst recht wo jetzt Bezeichnungen wie Ragnarök und Göttin des Todes fielen, aber Lokis Nähe machte es ihm schwer zu denken. Er spürte die schlanken Finger an seinen Seiten, fühlte ein paar der schwarzen Haare gegen seine Haut streichen, vernahm den süßen Atem seines Freundes und konnte seinen eigenen Blick nicht von diesem unglaublichen Grün direkt vor sich abwenden, welches ihm immer wieder die Sprache verschlug. Jedes Mal, wenn er dieses unbeschreibliche Farbenspiel in den Iriden sah. Sein Verlangen nach Antworten wich dem Verlangen Loki gegen das Fenster zu drücken und sich über ihn herzumachen. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf kam schwach und unbedeutend die Idee auf, dass das vielleicht gar nicht so ungewollt passierte. Schließlich war, seit sie ein Paar waren, ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen, dass Steve sich in so unmittelbarer Nähe zu seinem Freund kaum beherrschen konnte. Loki wusste das. Natürlich wusste er das.  
„Steve?“, schnurrte Loki ihm entgegen und trieb damit einen wohligen Schauer seine Wirbelsäule entlang.  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken, oder nachdenken zu können, ließ der Soldat, was auch immer er da noch in der Hand hielt einfach zu Boden fallen, packte seinen Freund an den Oberarmen, drehte ihn um 90 Grad und presste ihn dann mit mehr Wucht als nötig gewesen wäre, mit dem Rücken gegen die Fensterscheibe. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er noch mit, wie Jarvis den offenen Fensterabschnitt wieder verschloss, doch bevor das vollendet war, stand er bereits gegen Loki gedrängt und sie Kämpften um die Oberhand bei dem tiefen Kuss in den Steve ihn verwickelte. Als mitten drin vor Steves innerem Auge Lokis von Angst erfüllten Augen auftauchten, zuckte er zurück. Atemlos lehnte er sich nach hinten, ließ ihn los und wäre einen Schritt zurückgetreten, wenn Lokis Hände an seiner Hüfte und seinem Rücken ihn nicht davon abgehalten hätten.  
Unsicher betrachtete der Soldat den Mann vor sich. Da war keine Angst. Die von Lust erfüllten grünen Iriden erwiderten seinen Blick. Sein Atem ging heftig. „Es ist okay.“, murmelte Loki leise. „Ich will das.“ Damit schloss er den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder. Doch dieser Kuss war nicht unkontrolliert und wild. Er war sanft und süß, voller Zuversicht und Vertrauen.  
Steve beruhigte sich wieder. Loki zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen für Ablehnung. Er machte ihm keine Angst. Nicht in dieser Position. So, wie er es ihm bereits gesagt hatte. Also ließ Steve sich wieder darauf ein und erwiderte den Kuss.  
„Willst du nicht darüber reden?“, fragte er zwischen zwei sanften Küssen. Er wusste, sein Hirn würde sich jeden Moment wieder ausklinken. Etwas überrascht stellte er fest, dass seine Bemerkung nicht komplett unbeachtet blieb, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hatte. Bei ihrer nächsten Kusspause, drehte Loki den Kopf weg und verwehrte Steve so den Zugang. Also hielt auch er inne und sah seinen Freund nur an. Dieser unbeteiligte, emotionslose Ausdruck hatte sich wieder über Lokis Gesicht gelegt. Inzwischen fragte Steve sich, ob das auch nur eine Illusion war. Doch eigentlich hatten sie erst vor wenigen Stunden ausgemacht, das Loki sich nicht vor ihm versteckte, oder?  
„Die Dolche waren ein Geschenk von Frigga und Odin nachdem ich den Kriegsmeister Asgards zum ersten Mal im direkten Nahkampf besiegt hatte.“, ergriff Loki das Wort. „Sie wurden in den Feuern Nidavellirs geschmiedet. Doch ich neidete Thor Mjölnirs Akzeptanz und suchte nach einem Weg etwas zumindest Vergleichbares zu erlangen.“, fuhr er fort und lehnte sich nun zurück gegen die Fensterscheibe in seinem Rücken. Er sah wieder auf und Steve direkt an. „Ich hatte schon vorher in alten, längst vergessenen Büchern und Pergamenten Hinweise auf Fenrirs Existenz gefunden. Doch niemand anderes schien davon zu wissen. Und einige der Gelehrten, die ich darauf ansprach, schienen ihr Wissen darüber aktiv zu verschweigen. Als hätten sie alle Angst vor irgendetwas.“  
„Das hat deine Neugier nur weiter angestachelt.“, schloss Steve. Er konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie sein Freund sich an diesem Mysterium festgebissen und nicht wieder losgelassen hatte.  
„Natürlich.“, stimmte Loki zu und ein Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen. „Irgendjemand verriet mich schließlich und Odin verbat mir ohne jegliche Erklärung mich weiterhin damit zu beschäftigen. Alle Pergamente und Bücher, die auch nur im Entferntesten mit dieser Thematik zu tun hatten, verschwanden über Nacht aus den Bibliotheken. Ich stand plötzlich völlig ohne Quellen da.“  
„Offenbar hat dich das nicht aufgehalten.“ Immerhin hatte er ja jetzt den Fenriswolf. Steve fragte sich, wie Odin nicht hatte voraussehen können, dass sein Sohn das nicht einfach vergessen würde. Loki war definitiv der Typ, der erst recht etwas tat, wenn man es ihm klar verboten hatte. Und dann auch noch ohne jegliche Erklärung. Oder hatte der Göttervater angenommen, dass er jegliche Information so gut entsorgt hatte, dass Loki keine Anhaltspunkte finden würde? Hatte er die Bücher überhaupt nur deshalb entsorgt, weil er wusste, dass sein Sohn sich nicht an das Verbot halten würde?  
„Es hat einige Zeit gedauert, aber ich fand vereinzelt Quellen außerhalb von Asgard.“, bestätigte Loki. „Quellen, die von einer Schlacht gegen die Göttin des Todes sprachen, von dem Untergang der Walküren. Jedoch waren die Informationen unvollständig, teils widersprüchlich und teils offensichtlicher Unfug.“  
„Aber es reichte, um Fenrir zu finden.“  
„Odin war außer sich.“, grinste Loki. Die Erinnerung amüsierte ihn offensichtlich. „Er nahm mir meine Stimme als Bestrafung.“ Jetzt lachte er auf, als würde er sich an schöne alte Zeiten erinnern. „Als ich sie zurückerlangte, bannte ich sein geliebtes Schlachtross Sleipnir in den zweiten Dolch. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie er mich angesehen hat, als er begriff, was ich getan hatte. Und ich erinnere mich immer wieder gerne an den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er verstand, dass er nicht vermochte es rückgängig zu machen.“  
Ungläubig starrte Steve den Asgardier an. Er verstand zum Teil, warum Loki bei Fenrir nicht einfach nachgegeben hatte, auch wenn er nicht verstand, wie sein Freund es für eine gute Idee halten konnte dieses mächtige Wesen von seinen Fesseln zu lösen. Oder zumindest nahm Steve an, dass die Fesseln irgendwie gelöst worden sind. Hätte das nicht auch komplett schief gehen können? Wusste Steve überhaupt genug, um irgendeine Art von Beurteilung darüber abgeben zu können?  
Aber Odins Schlachtross in den zweiten Dolch zu sperren, das war nichts weiter als der Versuch ihm weh zu tun, sich zu rächen. Mit der puren Absicht Odin zu reizen. „Was hat er mit dir getan?“, fragte Steve.  
„Ich wurde verbannt.“, antwortete Loki mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Das ist etwas, das ich tatsächlich vor Thor geschafft habe.“ Lachend lehnte er den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Fensterscheibe. Er klang nicht wirklich erfreut. Das Lachen war leer und hohl. Fast als wäre es ein Lückenfüller, weil ihm nichts anderes einfiel.  
„Wie lange?“, wollte Steve wissen und fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand über Lokis Seite nach unten, wo er seine Hand Ergriff und ihre Finger ineinander verflocht. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück. So sehr er das auch bedauerte, aber sein Freund erzählte ihm hier tatsächlich etwas über seine Vergangenheit. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich nicht glücklich dabei, aber er tat es. Er öffnete sich ihm. Er wusste nicht, wie im gefiel, was er hörte, aber hatte er denn nun wirklich großartig etwas anderes erwartet? Loki folgte seinen eigenen Regeln. Steve machte sich da keinerlei Illusionen.  
„Ein paar Jahre.“, kam auch schon die Antwort nebensächlich. „Frigga zwang Odin mich rechtzeitig zu meiner Volljährigkeitsfeier zurückkehren zu lassen.“  
„Was?!“, entfuhr es Steve und er löste sich nun komplett von seinem Freund, auch wenn er seine Hand nicht losließ. „Odin hat seinen nicht erwachsenen Sohn verbannt?“, hakte er nach. Wie konnte das sein? Sicher, was Loki getan hatte, war offensichtlich schlecht gewesen, aber kannte Asgard nicht so etwas wie Hausarrest? Welcher Vater schmiss seinen Sohn im teenageralter heraus? Von einem ganzen Planten auch noch?  
„Ich bin nicht sein Sohn.“, zischte Loki ihm als Antwort entgegen. Er entriss ihm seine Hand und schob ihn damit an der Schulter zur Seite, als er wieder ein paar Schritte vom Fenster weg und ins Zimmer machte. Mitten im Raum blieb er stehen. Steve konnte ohne weiteres die Anspannung sehen, die seinen gesamten Körper ergriffen hatte. „Ich denke, es war eine Enttäuschung für ihn, dass ich mich dennoch behaupten konnte und er gezwungen war mir wieder Einlass in sein Reich zu gewähren. Es wäre ansonsten eine elegante Lösung für sein Problem gewesen.“, fuhr der Asgardier fort.  
„Was für ein Problem? Loki, wovon redest du?“, fragte Steve und trat wieder an ihn heran.  
„Mich wieder loszuwerden.“, antwortete er und drehte sich zu dem Soldaten um. „Immerhin hat er da bereits verstanden, was für ein Fehler es war jemanden von fremden Blute aufzunehmen. Wie es ihn gegrämt haben muss, als er verstand, dass ich offensichtlich nicht so leicht starb, wie er es sich erhofft hatte!“, gab er zu und Steve sah, wie sein Freund die Wut, die ihn ergriffen hatte versuchte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch diese Unterstellung war ziemlich schwerwiegend. Hatte Odin wirklich versucht ihn so loszuwerden? Es war kaum zu glauben, dass ein Vater, der einen Sohn wie Thor großgezogen hatte, eine Person, die stets grinste, lachte und fröhlich und freundlich, ja sogar naiv war, etwas Derartiges tun könnte. Irgendwie passte es nicht. Sicherlich hatte Thor großen Respekt vor seinem Vater, das war stets herauszuhören bei seinen Geschichten, aber man verstand auch, wie sehr er gefestigt war, wie sehr er auf Asgard und seine Eltern vertraute, sie liebte. So wie Loki von seinem Vater sprach, könnte man meinen, das wäre eine völlig andere Person.  
„Nur weil du adoptiert bist, heißt das nicht, dass er dich tot sehen wollte!“, widersprach Steve. Es konnte einfach nicht die Absicht Odins gewesen sein! Niemand blieb ungerührt einer Person gegenüber, die er seit sie ein Baby gewesen war, aufgezogen hatte!  
Skeptisch betrachtete Loki den Soldaten. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich finde es ziemlich anmaßend, mir in diesem Punkt zu widersprechen. Soweit meine Informationen stimmen, war es niemandem von euch bisher vergönnt Odin selbst kennenzulernen. Ich sollte mich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass er nicht gewillt war meine wahre Herkunft öffentlich zu machen, sodass er mich für meine Vergehen einfach hinrichten könnte, anstatt öffentlich weiterhin einen derart missratenen Sohn zu haben. Und er würde einen Fehler eingestehen! Noch viel weniger öffentlich!“  
Steve starrte seinen Freund an. Ihn hinrichten? Ihn hinrichten!? Glaubte Loki etwa wirklich, dass sein Vater etwas Derartiges tun würde? Oder dass er ihn nicht mehr als seinen Sohn haben wollte? Jede Menge Widersprüche lagen ihm auf der Zunge, doch er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Loki hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Sein Wissen über Odin war begrenz, widersprüchlich und bisher sehr einseitig gewesen. Er war noch nie auf Asgard gewesen. Er wusste nicht, wie dort Erziehung stattfand oder was von Kindern erwartet wurde, welche Erwartungen man an Eltern hatte, wie es im Allgemeinen dort zuging. Dennoch zweifelte er daran, dass Lokis Sichtweise Wort für Wort der Wahrheit entsprach, doch es brachte ihn dazu Thors Erzählungen in Zweifel zu ziehen. Vermutlich lag die Wahrheit irgendwo dazwischen.  
Loki starrte einen Moment wütend vor sich hin, bevor er die Augen schloss und ausatmete. „Ich verstehe, wie Thors infantiles Wesen einen falschen Eindruck erwecken kann.“, gestand der Asgardier dann ein und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Die Anspannung in seinem Körper lockerte sich etwas. „Es spiegelt in keinster Weise Odin oder überhaupt Asgard wider.“  
„Okay.“ Langsam, um seinem Freund die Chance zur Reaktion zu geben, hob Steve seine Hände an und legte sie ihm vorsichtig an die Wangen. Seine Finger glitten zwischen die schwarzen Strähnen. Er musste das Thema wechseln. Er wollte nicht über etwas streiten, von dem er im Grunde keine Ahnung hatte. „Erzähl mir davon. Wie ist es da draußen? Nicht nur Asgard. Auch die anderen Orte, an denen du warst.“ Seine Hände glitten zu Lokis Schultern herab, knochigen Schultern.  
„Ich hoffe, es dir zeigen zu können. Es gibt Orte in diesem Universum, für die es an Worten fehlt, um ihrer Schönheit gerecht zu werden.“ So wie er das sagte, klang es nach einem süßen Versprechen. Und der Blick mit dem Loki ihn dabei ansah, war so voller Zuneigung, dass er fast meinte sie mit Händen fassen zu können, wenn er es versuchen würde.  
„Du musst deine Kräfte sparen.“, antwortete Steve jedoch mit etwas trockener Kehle, denn eigentlich wollte er nichts lieber in diesem Moment, als mit seinem Freund einen Planten aufsuchen, der diesen beeindruckt hatte. Er wollte sehen, was da draußen war, die Orte an denen Loki gewesen ist. Die schönen, aber auch die nicht schönen Orte. Alles davon würde sie beide näher zusammenbringen. Und Steve wollte nichts lieber als das! Mit Loki zusammen sein.  
Seine Reaktion entlockte dem Asgardier ein dezentes Lachen. „Es ist ohnehin noch nicht möglich. Mein Seidr braucht noch Zeit, bevor es dich als zugehörig akzeptiert. Abgesehen davon, steht mir nicht einmal für mich alleine genug davon zur Verfügung momentan.“  
„Dein Seidr?“ Schnell überschlug Steve noch einmal das eben gesagte. Nein. Er hatte keine Ahnung was Loki ihm genau damit sagen wollte. Er wusste, dass selbst Tony und Bruce nicht ganz hinter das Konzept der Magie gestiegen waren. Zwar schienen sie nicht ganz so hoffnungslos verloren mehr auf dem Gebiet, wie zu Beginn, aber sie waren noch weit davon entfernt zu verstehen wie es funktionierte oder was es überhaupt war. Es machte die Situation für Steve zumindest angenehmer, wenn er wusste, dass selbst ihre hauseigenen Genies da nicht weiterkamen. „Was bedeutet das?“, wollte er also wissen.  
„Seidr ist wandelbar. Anpassungsfähig. Individuell. In gewisser Weise macht es sich mit der Umgebung vertraut und breitet sich aus. Hinterlässt Spuren. Irgendwann wird es dich als zugehörig ansehen und mir die Möglichkeit bieten leichter Zauber auf dich anzuwenden. So zum Beispiel auch die Translokation.“, erklärte der Asgardier ruhig und trat wieder den halben Schritt zwischen ihnen heran. Steves Hände glitten von den dürren Schultern herunter und er ergriff Lokis Hände stattdessen.  
„Das heißt, du kannst irgendwann mit jedem von uns…?“ ihm fiel kein passendes Verb für Translokation ein.  
„Nein.“, unterbrach Loki ihn jedoch wieder, bevor er es schaffte sich zu blamieren, indem er irgendeine eigene Version für dieses Wort erfand, die ohne Zweifel falsch wäre. „Es ist mein Seidr. Ich erwarte nicht, dass eine Anpassung bei den anderen stattfinden wird, die ausreichend wäre, um eine sichere Translokation zu gewährleisten.“ Loki lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, sodass ihre Oberkörper sich berührten. „Die Geschwindigkeit dieser Anpassung ist nicht nur von Zeit, sondern auch von magischer Affinität, aber vor allem von meiner emotionalen Disposition gegenüber der betreffenden Person abhängig.“  
Steve spürte, wie ihm warm wurde. Sagte Loki ihm da gerade, dass er ihn am liebsten mochte? War die Aussage hierbei, dass er die anderen nicht genug mochte, damit seine Magie sich genug an sie anpasste, um so eine Translokation zu ermöglichen? Nicht mal Tony? Er verkniff es sich danach zu fragen.  
„Wie lange wird das dauern?“, hakte er also stattdessen nach.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Meine Anzahl solcher Personen ist zu begrenzt für mich, als dass ich eine fundierte Aussage darüber treffen könnte.“  
„Wie viele?“, fragte Steve nach, bevor er es schaffte sich davon abzuhalten. So wie Loki die Funktionsweise erklärt hatte, war das eine ziemlich persönliche Frage. Andererseits, sie waren ein Paar. Wer sonst sollte die Erlaubnis haben persönliche Fragen zu stellen?  
Loki schien tatsächlich zu überlegen, ob er ihm darauf antworten sollte. „Drei.“, antwortete er schließlich.  
„Deine Familie?“, hakte Steve nach. Wieder bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte. So wie sein Freund gerade erst reagiert hatte, war es ein dummer Fehler Odin, Frigga und Thor sofort wieder als seine Familie zu bezeichnen. Es würde Loki nur wieder aufregen.  
Doch es passierte nichts. Er zuckte nicht mal mit einer Augenbraue.  
„Thor und Frigga.“, bestätigte er stattdessen. „Odin und ich waren uns nie nahe genug, dass es möglich gewesen wäre. Zumindest nicht mehr, als ich die Fähigkeit erwarb.“  
„Wer ist also die dritte Person?“  
Loki atmete einmal tief ein und aus, schloss kurz die Augen, suchte dann aber wieder Blickkontakt, bevor er auf die Frage antwortete. „Ihr Name ist Sygin.“  
„Deine Frau.“, polterte es aus Steves Mund ohne zu überlegen. Es war keine Frage. Natürlich hatte er von ihr gelesen. Doch Thor hatte sie nie erwähnt. Thor hatte nie irgendjemanden in dieser Richtung erwähnt.  
„Meine ehemalige Verlobte.“, korrigierte Loki. „Du solltest den abstrusen Legenden dieser Welt über mich keinen allzu großen Glauben schenken.“  
„Also… bist du nicht verheiratet?“, wollte er ganz sicher gehen.  
„Nein.“, bestätigte sein Freund. „Es wäre äußerst pietätlos einer exklusiven Beziehung mit dir zuzustimmen, wenn dem so wäre, nicht? Es gibt niemanden außer dir, Steve.“  
Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Steves Lippen aus bei Lokis Worten. Er gehörte also wirklich ausschließlich ihm?  
„Hat dich das wirklich beschäftigt?“, wollte der Asgardier wissen.  
„Du bist ein paar Jahrhunderte alt.“, fing Steve an. „Die Legenden über dich… nach allem was ich wusste, hättest du eine ganze eigene Familie irgendwo haben können.“ Oder mehrere.  
„Da ist niemand. Du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen, dass jemand unvorhergesehen Anspruch auf mich erheben könnte.“  
Lächelnd drückte Steve seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er spürte Erleichterung. Ihm war gar nicht klar, dass er sich offenbar doch irgendwie Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er des Öfteren über seine angebliche Ehefrau nachgedacht hatte. Doch Loki war immer so verschlossen was seine eigene Person anbelangte, dass es nie so weit gekommen war, dass Steve seine Bedenken hätte äußern können.  
„Wer war sie?“, fragte Steve dann. Offensichtlich war diese Sygin ihm sehr nahegekommen und wichtig gewesen. Und er hatte ihm ja auch von Peggy erzählt.  
„Eine Vanir.“, antwortete Loki, als würde das schon einiges klarstellen. Zwar war diese Bezeichnung keinesfalls fremd, aber sie hatten ja gerade erst festgestellt, wie sehr man sich auf die menschlichen Legenden verlassen konnte. „Eine Trickbetrügerin. Als ich ihr zum ersten Mal begegnete, war sie gerade dabei Asgards Palast um einige Schätze zu erleichtern.“, sprach der Asgardier weiter.  
Irritiert starrte Steve seinen Freund an. „Sie hat euch beklaut?“, wollte er sicherstellen, dass er die Situation nicht falsch verstand.  
„Bereits seit einiger Zeit, bevor ich sie bemerkte. Sie war so gerissen und dreist, anpassungsfähig. Sie hatte es geschafft das Personal davon zu überzeugen, dass sie dazugehörte, gelangte so überall hin und wurde auch noch wie die anderen entlohnt.“  
Diese Information half Steve nicht wirklich dabei zu verstehen, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie verlobt gewesen waren. „Hast du das nicht gewusst, als du sie getroffen hast?“  
„Doch. Das war es, was mein Interesse geweckt hat.“, erklärte Loki. „Ich fing an ihr Fallen zu stellen, sie in schwierige Situationen zu bringen, doch sie wand sich immer wieder heraus. Es hat lange gedauert, bis endlich jemand bemerkte, dass sie nicht war, wer sie vorgab zu sein.“  
„Und niemand hatte ein Problem damit, dass du anschließend mit ihr zusammen warst?“, fragte Steve ungläubig.  
„Als sie entdeckt worden war, behauptete ich, sie habe in meinem Auftrag gehandelt. Meine Absicht sei es gewesen die Sicherheit zu überprüfen.“, erklärte Loki. „Niemand wusste, von ihrem wirklichen Hintergrund.“  
„Du hast sie am Ende trotzdem nicht geheiratet.“  
„Sie wollte mich nicht.“  
Was?! Sie hat ihn nicht gewollt? Wer konnte nur so verrückt sein jemanden wie Loki abzulehnen? Seine Gedanken mussten sich in Steves Gesicht widerspiegeln, denn der Asgardier lächelte und beugte sich vor, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.  
„Es ist lange her.“, sagte Loki.  
„Ich sollte mich wohl glücklich schätzen.“ Damit beugte der Soldat sich nach vorne und küsste seinen Freund wieder. Erst als Jarvis ihnen das Abendessen ankündigte, ließen sie wieder voneinander ab, um nach oben zu gehen und sich den schockierten Reaktionen ihrer Freunde zu stellen, wenn sie Lokis wirklichen Zustand sahen.


	27. Chapter 27

Hallo liebe Leser :)  
Ich bin echt froh zu sehen, dass es auch nach der langen Zeit seit dem letzten Upload noch Leute gibt, die das hier lesen. Leider wird das auch weiter so bleiben wegen dem ganzen Unistress. Es wird weitergehen, aber schleppend. Tut mir leid.

 

Hoch konzentriert berechnete Tony die Kraft die nötig wäre, um bestimmte Geschwindigkeiten zu erreichen und erstellte eine Grafik im zugehörigen Feld, die er neben die Materialienliste für die Schubdüsen platzierte.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und betrachtete sein Werk. Ein Hologramm der neuen Rüstung Iron Man Armor MK 1616 schwebte vor ihm. Er drehte sie umher und verbesserte noch hier und da Kleinigkeiten. Ein paar der Teile hatte er bereits hergestellt, aber er war noch nicht so zufrieden, dass es sich fertig genug anfühlte. Und es musste perfekt sein!  
Erst als er die Tür hörte, sah er wieder auf. Loki betrat den Workshop. Er sah wieder so mitleiderregend aus, dass Tony zum Heulen zumute war. Zugegeben, der plötzliche Kontrast hatte die Angelegenheit schlimmer gemacht, als sie vermutlich war, aber das ließ ihn sich nicht besser fühlen. Es war jetzt wieder zwei Wochen her seit der Entführung. Zwei Wochen in denen der Asgardier wieder dermaßen ungesund aussah. Zwar hatte er erklärt, warum das so war, und irgendwo verstand Tony das auch, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass ihm mit jedem Blick wieder ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, wie schlecht es ihm eigentlich noch immer ging. Abgesehen davon, hatte Tony sich beleidigt gefühlt, dass er mit voller Absicht dermaßen getäuscht worden war.  
„Hey Lokes.“, begrüßte er ihn und sah bereits Dum-E mit einer Packung Twinkies anrollen. „Du bist alleine hier. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Steve dir von der Seite weicht.“, kommentierte er mit einem weiteren Blick auf die Tür. Da war wirklich niemand sonst. War Loki seinem besitzergreifenden Freund davongelaufen, während er schlief? Prüfend war er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war später Vormittag. Also war die Theorie eher unwahrscheinlich.  
„Lady Natascha und Agent Barton haben ihn zum Training mitgenommen.“, informierte Loki ihn und stellte sich vor den Bildschirm, um sich die Berechnungen darauf anzusehen.  
„Ehrlich? Das ging so einfach?“, hakte Tony nach, denn er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Nat und Clint es einfach schafften den Soldaten von dem Subjekt seiner Begierde zu trennen indem sie nett fragten.  
„Sie haben betont, wie schlecht trainiert sie sich ohne ihn fühlten und befürchten wohl nicht genügend vorbereitet zu sein, sollte es zu einem unvorhergesehenen Einsatz kommen.“, erklärte der Asgarder, während er durch die Daten scrollte. Sein Blick fiel kurz auf Dum-E, als dieser die Packung mit den Süßigkeiten direkt vor Loki auf dem Tisch ablegte und ihm dann halb in die Seite fuhr, als dieser nicht sofort darauf reagierte. „Ich habe es gesehen. Danke, mein Freund.“, richtete er die Worte an den kleinen Roboter und tätschelte ihn.  
„Sie haben also seinen Beschützerinstinkt angesprochen, um ihn emotional zu erpressen.“, schloss Tony daraus.  
„Die Lady Natascha ist äußerst geschickt in solchen Angelegenheiten.“, bestätigte Loki. „Auch wenn ich jeden Moment mit ihm wertschätze, bin ich dennoch dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn herausgelockt haben. Er hat sein eigenes Training sehr vernachlässigt wegen mir.“  
„Hast du Angst, dass er fett wird?“, lachte Tony und rutschte mit seinem Stuhl etwas zurück, damit Loki das Hologramm besser betrachten konnte.   
„Bei seiner Tätigkeit, ist es sehr von Vorteil jederzeit trainiert zu sein.“, erwiderte Loki und drehte sich in Tonys Richtung. „Diese Rüstung ist nicht für dich.“  
„Nein.“, bestätigte Tony.  
„Aus den Daten würde ich schlussfolgern, dass sie maßgeschneidert für Lady Virginia ist.“  
„Ich weiß, die Rüstung ist nicht gerade Gala-tauglich, aber meinst du sie gefällt ihr trotzdem?“ Er wusste, dass Pepper seine Anzüge nicht mochte. Schließlich bedeutete das, dass er sich dauernd in Gefahr begab und spätestens nach der Entführung konnte er das zumindest in Teilen nachvollziehen. Aber er würde nicht aufhören. Das wusste sie. Und er wollte auch nicht, dass sie mitkämpfte. Was er wollte, war sie in Sicherheit zu wissen und wenn sie eine Rüstung hatte, die sie herbeirufen und in der sie davonfliegen konnte, war sie deutlich mehr in Sicherheit als ohne. Er würde ihr Schmuck herstellen, der so funktionierte wie seine Rüstung. Mit einer bestimmten Geste würde sie MK 1616 herbeirufen können und dann hätten Entführer, die mit einer wehrlosen Frau rechneten nichts mehr zu lachen. Außerdem würde Tony dann vielleicht aufhören können ihr überall hin zu folgen, wenn sie den Tower verließ. Es hatte eine Woche gedauert, bis er innerhalb des Towers aufgehört hatte ihr hinterherzulaufen und er sah kein Ende, was außerhalb anging. Jedes Mal, wenn sie den Tower verlassen wollte, bekam er Angstzustände und begleitete sie dann. Das war auf Dauer keine Lösung, zumal es ihr auf die Nerven ging, wie anhänglich er war.  
„Ich denke, du solltest ein Ersatzgeschenk in der Hinterhand haben. Ich befürchte, die Begeisterung deiner Herzensdame wird sich sehr in Grenzen halten.“, antwortete Loki. Er drehte sich wieder dem Hologramm zu und inspizierte es diesmal etwas genauer.  
Seufzend lehnte Tony sich nach vorne und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Ja. Das wusste er. Pepper würde das Ding hassen. Aber er brauchte einfach eine Versicherung, dass ihr nichts da draußen passieren würde. Er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn sie irgendwann wirklich verschwinden würde. Wenn ihr jemand etwas antun würde.  
„Du weißt, ich hätte nie zugelassen, dass jemand der Lady Virgina ein Leid zufügt, oder?“, holte ihn Lokis ernste Stimme wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Etwas überrascht sah er auf. Der Asgardier hatte sich ihm wieder zugedreht und lehnte nun am Tisch. Seine Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und er konnte sehen, wie ernst es ihm war. Kurz sahen sie sich wortlos gegenseitig an.  
„Ich weiß.“, sagte der Milliardär dann und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Ihm war völlig klar, dass Loki seine Tarnung sofort in den Wind geschossen hätte, wenn es zu einer auch nur ansatzweise gefährlichen Situation gekommen wäre. Er wusste, dass Loki niemals Peppers Sicherheit aufs Spiel setzten würde und nur mitgemacht hatte, weil er die Situation völlig unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. „Aber das nächste Mal, bist du vielleicht nicht anwesend, wenn jemand der Meinung ist sie mir wegnehmen zu wollen.“, fügte er dann noch hinzu. Sie hatten riesiges Glück gehabt, dass die Entführer Emma auch einfach mitgenommen hatten. Was wäre nur gewesen, wenn Pepper Loki nicht mit zum Badezimmer gezerrt hätte? Dann wäre Pepper noch immer verschwunden! Sie hätten noch immer keine Spur! Denn nach all den Untersuchungen, die SHIELD und auch sie selbst durchgeführt hatten, war es klar, dass sie es nicht mit Amateuren zu tun hatten. Sie hatten es geschafft die Telefonate zurückzuverfolgen, doch das Haus, zu dem das geführt hatte, war verlassen gewesen. Drei der toten Söldner waren bekannt und auf der Fahndungsliste gewesen, aber das brachte sie nicht weiter, denn diese Söldner gehörten zu niemandem und arbeiteten für den, der sie bezahlen konnte. Das größte Problem war, dass sie noch immer nicht wussten, wer der Drahtzieher war! Es könnte jederzeit wieder passieren! Jedes Mal, wenn Pepper den Tower verließ, könnte es einen weiteren Versuch geben, sie ihm wegzunehmen. Und er wusste, er könnte ohne sie nicht leben! Er würde es nicht ertragen! Erst recht nicht, wenn es seine Schuld wäre!  
„Tony!“, riss ihn Lokis Stimme erneut aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Der Milliardär hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich vom Tisch wegbewegt hatte, doch nun hockte der Asgardier direkt vor ihm und sah ihn besorgt an. „Du hyperventilierst.“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie schnell und heftig er atmete. „Jarvis?“, brachte er gerade so hervor zwischen zwei Atemzügen.  
„Miss Potts befindet sich in ihrem Büro, in einem Gespräch mit der Zweigstelle in Los Angeles, Sir.“  
„Okay.“, keuchte er und schloss die Augen um sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Er konnte nicht jedes Mal so ausrasten, wenn dieses Thema aufkam! Es gab keinen Grund dazu! Pepper war sicher und Wohlbehalten im Tower. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
Plötzlich wurde ihm eine Flasche Wasser ins Gesichtsfeld geschoben. U hatte seinen Zustand offenbar als bedrohlich wahrgenommen und versuchte dem nun Abhilfe zu schaffen. Wie auch immer das mit Wasser funktionieren sollte, aber die rollende Blechkiste meinte es ja nur gut. Also nahm Tony die Flasche entgegen und tätschelte den kleinen Roboter kurz zum Dank, so wie es Loki auch immer tat und wie er es nun gewohnt war. Dann fuhr U einmal im Kreis um ihn und Loki herum und sauste dann wieder von dannen.  
„Also?“, fragte Tony, als wäre nichts gewesen und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Arbeitstisches. „Was meinst du?“  
„Ich habe noch ein paar Anmerkungen, doch an sich, sieht der Entwurf bereits sehr akzeptabel aus.“, antwortete Loki und schien Gott sei Dank nicht in der Stimmung ihn auf seine kleine Panikattacke anzusprechen. Das hätte ihm jetzt noch gefehlt! Stattdessen hatte der Asgardier sich wieder dem Bildschirm zugewandt, die Berechnungen aufgerufen und fing an einiges darauf zu modifizieren.  
Tony sah ihm eine Weile zu, wie er völlig nebensächlich wirkend mit den kompliziertesten Rechnungen herumhantierte. Der Anblick beruhigte ihn weiter. Wie selbstverständlich rief der Asgardier einige einzelne Teile auf und schob die einzelnen Komponenten herum, änderte einige Kleinigkeiten und speicherte den Entwurf dann ab. Tony machte sich diesbezüglich keine Gedanken. Wenn Loki etwas änderte, dann aus guten Gründen. Es war seltsam, als wie wenig beunruhigend er es empfand, dass jemand anderes an seiner Iron Man Rüstung herumhantierte. Erst recht, wenn man bedachte, für wen diese war. Natürlich könnte er mit einem Befehl jegliche Änderungen rückgängig machen und auf jeden Fall würde er sich ansehen, was Loki da gemacht hatte, aber er wusste auch gleichzeitig, dass das nicht passieren würde. Viel mehr würde er auf Lokis Veränderungen basierend seinen eigenen Feinschliff weiter aufbauen.  
Seufzend erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch, der weiter hinten an der Wand stand, wo normalerweise Pepper saß und an ihrem Laptop arbeitete, wenn sie hier war. Zugegeben, er hatte die meiste Zeit hier unten damit verbracht eine fliegende Festung für seine Freundin zu bauen, aber das war nicht alles, was er getan hatte.  
Aus einer der Schreibtischschubladen zog er ein StarkPhone hervor. Es war modifiziert, wie auch jedes andere Handy seiner Freunde. Völlig abhörsicher, direkt mit Jarvis verbunden und mit deutlich mehr Rechenpower als irgendeines der gewöhnlichen Handys auf dem Markt. Tony hatte nicht anders gekonnt, als es in grün/gold zu designen. Und er hatte sich auch bereits die Freiheit genommen ein Gruppenfoto seiner Freunde als Sperrbildschirm einzustellen. Es war das gleiche Bild, wie auch Pepper es nutzte. Das gleiche Bild, welches jeder von ihnen nutzte. Die Avengers zusammen mit Pepper, Rhodey und Happy im Gemeinschaftsraum. Würde Loki es behalten? Tony kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Thor, wie er da breit grinsend zwischen Steve und Nat in der Mitte saß, doch sehr auffällig war. Nicht, dass ihr muskelbepackter Donnergott nicht immer und überall sehr auffällig war…  
Ob sie jemals ein solches Bild mit Loki aufnehmen würden, in dem auch Thor sein würde?  
„Hier.“ Damit hielt Tony das Handy dem Asgardier entgegen. Dieser wandte den Blick von dem holographischen Bild der Rüstung MK 1616 ab und sah den Milliardär an. Etwas unschlüssig griff er nach dem Smartphone. Misstrauisch sah er es an.  
„Es ist ein Handy, keine Handgranate.“, kommentierte Tony. „Nicht, dass eine Handgranate dir gefährlich werden könnte…“, fügte er dann noch hinzu.  
Loki starrte auf den Sperrbildschirm, der aufgeflackert war, als er mit dem Daumen über den Touchscreen gestrichen hatte. Zu gerne würde er wissen, was seinem Freund da durch den Kopf ging, aber der verzog keine Miene. Er starrte einfach.  
„Befürchtest du, Steve könnte sich weigern mir etwas auszurichten, wenn wir unterwegs sind?“, fragte Loki dann, klickte kurz auf den seitlichen Aus-Knopf und schickte das Gerät somit in den Standby, während er seinen Arm senkte und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Milliardär richtete. Anscheinend wusste er zumindest in den Grundzügen damit umzugehen.  
„Nun, so witzig der Gedanken auch ist, dass Steve sich einbilden könnte, mich von dir fernhalten zu können, ich bevorzuge es doch direkt mit der Person zu reden, die ich erreichen wollte. Auch ist es sicher keine schlechte Idee, wenn du eine Möglichkeit hast uns zu erreichen, wenn du alleine draußen bist.“, erklärte er kurz. Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, aber Tony würde nicht von ihm verlangen im Tower zu sitzen, wenn keiner von ihnen Zeit hatte. Und so sehr Steve ihm auch nicht von der Seite wich, wenn eine Mission anstand, würde er sie nicht ablehnen. So sehr er SHIELD im Moment auch nicht mochte, er würde seine Hilfe nicht verweigern. „Außerdem…“, er trat direkt an Loki heran und zog ihm das Handy aus der Hand, entriegelte es und rief die Basisfunktionen auf. „Hier, das Icon.“ Er deutete auf das kleine Bild eines Auges. „Wenn du das deaktivierst, schaltest du deine Privatsphäre an. Das heißt, Jarvis wird dich nicht mehr orten können und du kannst machen was du willst und wo du willst, ohne dass jemand etwas davon erfährt.“  
Loki sah aus, als wollte er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn klatschen, als Tony ihm das erklärte. Aber das hatte wohl mal wieder etwas mit dem `Du-kannst-mir-nicht-trauen´-Blödsinn zu tun. Tony hatte beschlossen das komplett zu ignorieren. Loki konnte es ohnehin nicht erklären und übertrieb wahrscheinlich maßlos. Immerhin rollte er das Thema aber nicht erneut auf. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht schon wieder eine sinnlose Diskussion führen, in der Tony auf Trotz umschalten und nicht mit sich reden lassen würde.  
Mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen auf den Lippen, drückte der Milliardär das Handy also wieder dem Asgardier in die Hand, der es wortlos entgegennahm.  
„Wo du gerade hier bist, du hast auch noch keinen Zauber auf Sleipnir hinterlegt.“, sprach Tony das nächste Thema an. „Und ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich das gerne von meiner To-Do-Liste gestrichen.“ Er wusste, dass er einen solchen Zauber bereits auf Fenrir gesprochen hatte. Es war extrem interessant gewesen, als Steve ihm von dem zweiten Dolch erzählt hatte. Aus reiner Neugier hatte er versucht ihn anzufassen und war, wie erwartet, abgelehnt worden. Doch anders als bei Sleipnir, verbrannte Fenrir die Unwürdigen, anstatt ihnen einen Schlag zu versetzen. Aus Spaß hatte er es danach geschützt von seiner Rüstung versucht. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis das Metall durchgeschmort gewesen war. Aber immerhin hatte er ihn ein paar Sekunden gehalten, bevor er danach seine Hand zwei Tage nicht hatte belasten können, weil seine Handinnenfläche mit riesigen Brandblasen bedeckt gewesen war. Zum Glück hatte er den Arm einfach von seiner Rüstung abwerfen können, denn die Hitze hatte sich ziemlich schnell weitergeleitet. Etwas länger und es wäre nicht nur bei Brandwunden an seiner Hand geblieben. Diese asgardischen Waffen waren anscheinend ziemlich strickt, was ihren Besitzer anging. Was würde wohl Sleipnir anstellen, wenn jemand anderes ihn anfassen würde und in einer Rüstung steckte? Immerhin hatte Thors Angriff mit seinem Donner seine Energie auf 400% hochgefahren. Würde Sleipnir sich im Gegensatz zu Fenrir vergeblich wehren?  
Clint hatte ihn ausgelacht, Pepper hatte Loki verboten ihn zu heilen, damit er eine Lehre daraus ziehen konnte und interessanterweise war Bruce ebenfalls unwürdig. Anscheinend zählten Hulk und Bruce also zumindest für den Dolch nicht als ein und dieselbe Person. Was wohl passieren würde, wenn Bruce sich mit Sleipnir in der Hand in den Hulk verwandeln würde? So viele Fragen!  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, entfernte Tony sich erneut und kramte den silbernen Dolch aus einem Stapel an Ersatzteilen hervor. Ursprünglich hatte er vorgehabt daraus etwas zu basteln um die Waffe an seiner Rüstung irgendwie zu befestigen. Dann war die Entführung dazwischengekommen und bis MK 1616 fertig wäre, würde er ohnehin nichts anderes machen.  
Er hielt Sleipnir Loki hin, doch alles was dieser tat, war einmal der Länge nach mit Mittel- und Zeigefinger über das glänzende Metall zu streichen. Tony konnte ein paar neblig grüne Schwaden die kurz an der berührten Stelle hin und her tanzten und dann in den Dolch gesogen zu werden schienen, erkennen.  
„Das war´s?“, wollte er schon fast enttäusch wissen.  
Amüsiert grinste der Asgardier. „Mir war nicht klar, dass du unterhalten werden wolltest.“  
„Wirklich?“, kam es von hinter ihnen skeptisch.  
Überrascht drehte Tony sich in entsprechende Richtung. Natascha stand kaum zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt, Sweatpants und T-Shirt, verschwitzt, durcheinandergebrachte Haare, die ihr im Gesicht und am Hals klebten, barfuß und ein süffisantes Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
„Mylady.“, begrüßte Loki sie ohne Umschweife mit einer Verbeugung, während Tony sich noch fragte, wie sie es geschafft hatte so leise diesen Raum zu betreten. Bloß weil sie sich geräuschlos bewegen konnte -und das konnte sie, eine Katze war nichts dagegen- machte das die Tür nicht plötzlich leiser. Oder?  
„Ernsthaft? Sieht sie für dich in irgendeiner Form wie eine Lady aus?“, wollte Tony wissen.  
„Es ist nicht das Äußere, das eine Lady ausmacht.“, erwiderte Loki.  
„Nun, das Innere kannst du bei ihr auch nicht meinen.“, gab Tony zurück und trat einen Schritt nach hinten als er Nataschas angefressenen Blick auffing. Besser er stand nicht in ihrer Reichweite.  
„Wäret Ihr mit ihm nicht bekannt, Lady Natascha, so würde ich ihn zum Schweigen bringen und mich für sein unflätiges Verhalten Euch gegenüber entschuldigen.“, wand der Asgardier sich an ihre Schwarze Witwe, die ihren stechenden Blick nun von Tony abwandte und ihn musterte.  
„Und ich dachte, du beschützt mich vor ihr, wenn sie versucht mich umzubringen.“, beschwerte sich Tony beleidigt.  
„Dummköpfe lernen am besten aus Erfahrung.“, antwortete Loki.  
„Das wäre dann aber eine ziemlich endgültige Lektion.“, eschauffierte der Milliardär sich.  
„Eine Entschuldigung ist nicht nötig, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du ihn zum Schweigen bringst.“, sagte Natascha und wischte sich die Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht heraus.  
„Wow! Ist ja gut!“ Abwehrend hob Tony die Hände. „Ist ja nicht zu fassen, dass du dich mit ihr gegen mich verbündest. Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe.“, dramatisierte er die Situation und unterstrich seine schwierige Gefühlslage mit ein paar ausschweifenden Gesten und halb erstickten Schluchzern, die jeglichen Rest an Ernsthaftigkeit über Bord gingen ließen. „Aber jetzt wirklich. Was willst du hier? Wolltest du dir mit Clint und Steve nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen?“, wollte er dann wissen.  
„Ich bin hier, um mit Loki zu sprechen.“  
„Und zwar ohne Steves Anwesenheit.“, fügte der Milliardär hinzu und lehnte sich gegen seinen Arbeitstisch, an dem die Pläne für MK 1616 weiterhin aufgerufen waren.  
„Ja.“, bestätigte sie lediglich, als wäre es keine große Sache ihren Teamleader emotional zu erpressen, um ihn von seinem Freund wegzulocken und sich dann selbst davonzuschleichen um eben diesen zu verhören. Was hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass sie nach relativ kurzer Zeit hatte verschwinden können?  
„Nun denn, was ist es, worüber Ihr mehr erfahren wollt, Mylady.“ Der Asgardier schien mit diesem Konzept keine Probleme zu haben. Und auch wenn Tony diese Situation Steve gegenüber vielleicht etwas unfair fand, so war Loki doch in bester Verfassung um mit Natascha klarzukommen.  
„Steve.“, sagte sie knapp und betrachtete Loki dann einige Sekunden, in denen er sich nicht rührte. „Während ich diese Beziehung zwischen euch für eine bescheuerte Idee halte, kann ich dem nicht absprechen, dass es mir gefällt ihn so glücklich zu sehen. Er war lange genug allein. Jedoch hast du bewiesen, dass du inzwischen selbst für ihn unvorhergesehen gefährlich werden kannst. Das ist, ob nun Absicht oder nicht, inakzeptabel. Und Steve weigert sich das einzusehen.“  
Tony wollte schon aufspringen und Einwände vorbringen, aber Loki gab ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er den Mund halten sollte. Eher unglücklich darüber, biss der Milliardär sich auf die Zähne, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hielt sich zurück. Das Thema war unfair. Dass es ein berechtigter Einwand war, interessierte den Milliardär momentan herzlich wenig.  
„Außerdem wissen wir nicht, was sonst noch einen derartigen Ausbruch hervorbringen könnte. Wenn jemand anderes in der Nähe ist, könnte das ernsthafte Folgen für denjenigen haben. Du bist gefährlich.“, sprach sie weiter ohne auf Tony zu achten. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie Steve hier nicht dabeihaben wollte. Aber was genau wollte sie eigentlich? Dass Loki verschwand? Das konnte sie ja sowas von vergessen!  
„Ich verstehe Eure Sorgen, Mylady. Während ich jedoch keinen Beweis offerieren kann, so kann ich euch wenigstens versprechen, dass ein solcher magischer Ausbruch sich nicht wiederholen wird.“, antwortete Loki höflich.  
„Ich dachte, selbst du warst davon überrascht. Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein nicht wieder in eine Situation zu geraten, in der du Panik kriegst.“, hakte sie nach.  
„Das kann ich nicht.“, stimmte Loki ihr zu. „Aber ich habe meine Magie weiter versiegelt. Ein unkontrollierter Ausbruch ist unmöglich.“, erklärte er und Tony konnte an Nataschas Gesicht erkennen, dass nicht nur er keine Ahnung hatte, was er mit dieser Aussage anfangen sollte.  
„Okay, nehmen wir mal an, rein hypothetisch, du müsstest diese Aussage jemandem erklären, der von einem Planeten kommt, auf dem keine Magie existiert und Filme und Bücher, Sagen, Legenden das einzige sind, in denen sie vorkommt, was würdest du sagen?“, fragte Tony schließlich, als er sich sicher war, das ihn reines Überlegen nicht weiterbringen würde.  
„Zunächst, dass Magie überall existiert und offenbar lediglich kein Allgemeinwissen ist.“, antwortete Loki mit einem Blick auf den Milliardär. „Und dann, dass es bedeutet, dass ich es mir schwieriger gemacht habe mein Seydr zu nutzen.“  
„Wie?“, wollte Natascha nun wissen und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, um sich zu setzen.  
„Zauber benötigen weit mehr als die bloße Anwesenheit von Seydr. Sie benötigen Wissen, Präzision, Aufmerksamkeit, Gesten und Worte unter anderem. Es greift alles ineinander und kann bei Mangel in einem Bereich über einen anderen kompensiert werden. Wenn die Kalkulation am Ende nicht stimmt, kann der Zauber nicht ausgeführt werden. Ich habe ein Siegel angebracht, das die Schwierigkeit jeglicher Zauber deutlich erhöht. Eine simple Trainingstechnik, jedoch in meinem Fall so anspruchsvoll gestaltet, dass ich in einer Paniksituation nicht mehr in der Lage sein werde die Unzulänglichkeiten die diese Situation mit sich bringt auszugleichen.“  
Während Natascha aufmerksam zuhörte fragte Tony sich, ob das nicht eine ziemlich dämliche Idee war. Was wenn SHIELD oder Hawthorne irgendwie an ihn rankäme? Wäre es nicht wirklich bescheuert, wenn er sich dann wegen diesem dämlichen Siegel nicht wehren könnte.  
„Was meinst du mit `weiter´ versiegelt?“, hörte er dann Natascha fragen. „Hast du das schon vorher getan?“  
„Wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, hätte ich Tony schon vor Monaten unbeabsichtigt umgebracht.“  
„Was?“, wollte der Milliardär irritiert wissen.  
„Hast du dich nie gewundert, dass ich in meiner Panik nie meine Magie genutzt habe?“, erwiderte Loki etwas überrascht.  
„Wir haben uns über so einiges gewundert. Unter anderem kam auch das Thema auf. Allerdings hatte ich mehr Bedenken bezüglich deiner Fäuste, wenn du um dich geschlagen hast.“  
Loki rümpfte kurz die Nase. Offensichtlich unzufrieden mit dieser Antwort. „Ich sehe, einige Kampfstrategien gegen magische Wesen wären hier dringend angebracht.“  
„Das sollten wir definitiv im Hinterkopf behalten, aber Tony spricht hier etwas Wichtiges an. Du brauchst deine Magie nicht, um gefährlich zu sein.“, mischte Natascha sich direkt wieder ein.  
„Nun, meine körperliche Stärke wird zumindest noch einige Zeit für Steve keine Probleme darstellen. Aber ja, jeder andere sollte gebührenden Abstand halten, wenn mein geistiger Zustand instabil ist.“, antwortete Loki. So wie der Asgardier momentan aussah, war das leicht zu glauben. SHIELD hatte deutlich weitreichendere Folgen, als sie gedacht hatten. Nun ja, zumindest hatte Loki dafür gesorgt, dass sie das Problem unterschätzt hatten. Für einen Normalsterblichen wäre es dennoch unklug sich mit ihm anzulegen.  
„Du sagst selbst, wir sollten dir nicht trauen. Wie könnte ich dir also in dieser Sache glauben?“, erwiderte Natascha.  
Loki grinste. „Das solltet Ihr nicht, Mylady.“, sagte er. „Agent Barton hat bereits gesagt, was das richtige Prozedere hier wäre. Doch das schien jeden Bewohner des Towers außer Euch anzuwidern. Und mir selbst fehlen die Möglichkeiten Euch weitere Sicherheit zu geben.“  
„Du widersprichst dir selbst.“, wies Nat ihn auf seine Ungereimtheiten hin.  
„Moment!“, unterbrach Tony. „Redest du davon, dass Clint dich vergiftet irgendwo bewusstlos lagern wollte bis Thor sich mal wieder bequemt hier vorbeizuschauen?“ Allein die Erinnerung an diesen Vorschlag machte den Milliardär wieder wütend.  
„Es wäre eine sichere Verwahrung meiner Person gewesen. Das Botulinumtoxin wirkt in der entsprechenden Konzentration äußerst zufriedenstellend.“  
Tony spürte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen, als Loki so unbeteiligt davon sprach. Als würde es ihm überhaupt nichts ausmachen. Als wäre es bedeutungslos, wenn sie ihn einfach wie einen Gegenstand irgendwo weggeräumt hätten, bis ihr Donnergott sein Eigentum abgeholt hätte. Es machte ihn wütend und besorgt gleichzeitig. Bruces Warnung bezüglich Lokis geistigen Gesundheitszustand schwirrte ihn wieder durch den Kopf.  
„Es wundert mich ohnehin, dass er noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist.“, ergriff Natascha erneut das Wort. „Du bist hier bereits so lang. Er sagte, er hätte Möglichkeiten zu sehen, ob sich bei uns etwas tut. Ich hätte erwartet, dass er alles stehen und liegen lässt, um dich abzuholen.“  
Kurz lachte der Asgardier auf, ein Lächeln blieb auf seinen Lippen zurück. „Heimdall.“, sagte er. „Er kann durch meinen Occultare nicht hindurchsehen. Asgard weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin.“  
„Du warst zwei Wochen bewusstlos bei uns. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du in dem Zustand fähig warst etwas Derartiges zu bewerkstelligen!“ Tony war sich zwar nicht sicher, was genau ein Occultare war, aber der Name brachte ihn dazu zu glauben, dass es sich um irgendeinen Tarnungszauber handeln musste. Weshalb auch immer Asgardische Zauber lateinische Namen zu haben schienen.  
„Es handelt sich um einen kontinuierlichen Zauber. Ich habe ihn lange vor meinem Angriff auf New York angebracht.“, erklärte der Asgardier.  
„Aber Thor hat dich gefunden. Nach Stuttgart! Er wusste, dass du hier warst. Und zwar ziemlich genau wo. Er ist direkt auf unserem Jet gelandet!“, wiedersprach ihm Tony.  
„Die Reise durch den Tesseract hat den Zauber durcheinandergebracht. Ich habe ihn danach überarbeitet, sodass ich sicher sein konnte, dass das nicht erneut passieren würde.“  
„Soll das heißen, ohne diesen Zauber, hätte man dich bei SHIELD deutlich früher gefunden?“, schaltete sich Natascha nun wieder in das Gespräch ein und schien Loki dabei mit ihrem Blick fast zu durchbohren.  
„Heimdall hätte gesehen, wo ich mich aufhalte.“, bestätigte der Asgardier.  
„Das wäre dein Weg raus gewesen! Es wäre…“, regte Tony sich sofort auf und machte einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu.  
„Und wohin hätte es mich gebracht? Nach Asgard? Ich zöge es vor den Rest meines Lebens als Laborratte zuzubringen, als auch nur einen Fuß erneut auf diesen verfluchten Planeten zu setzen!“, zischte Loki ihm wütend entgegen. In seinem blassen Gesicht war nichts als Abscheu zu sehen.  
„Ich habe gesehen, was sie dir angetan haben! Alles davon! Sie wollten dir ein Auge herausnehmen! Irgendwann hätten sie dich umgebracht, gewollt oder als Unfall bei einem ihrer kranken Experimente! Und niemand hätte je erfahren, was aus dir geworden ist!“ Wütend trat Tony noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass er nun in Reichweite war. Nur war ihm noch nicht klar, was er mit dieser Nähe anfangen wollte.  
„Der Occultare hätte vorher versagt. Kurz bevor ich gestorben wäre, wäre er aus Mangel an Energie in sich zusammengefallen. Mit etwas Glück, wäre Asgard tatsächlich zu spät gekommen, um mich noch zu retten.“ Jetzt war der Asgardier wieder sachlich. Ganz so, als würden sie einfach über die Bewährung des Gebäudes sprechen. Es machte Tony, so wie immer, wenn sein Freund das tat, nur noch wütender.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Das war dein großer Plan!?“, brüllte der Milliardär ihn an. Ohne nachzudenken packte er Loki an den Oberarmen und schüttelte ihn. Oder zumindest versuchte er das, denn der dürre Mann war stabiler als er aussah. „Du wolltest einfach sterben!?“  
„Ich hatte keinen Plan. Nichts war noch von Bedeutung. Ich hatte alles zerstört. Und ab einem bestimmten Punkt, war ich ohnehin nicht mehr in der Lage den Occultare noch zu beeinflussen.“ Loki machte keinerlei Anstalten sich aus Tonys Griff zu befreien. Er erwiderte einfach völlig emotionslos den wütenden Blick.  
„Du hast hier Bedeutung. Steve, Pepper, Bruce, ich! Scheiß auf Asgard! Bleib hier!“ Sämtliche Alarmglocken klingelten in Tonys Kopf. Das Gespräch mit Bruce war präsenter denn je. Loki hatte gerade zugegeben, dass er einen Ausweg nicht genutzt hatte, weil er nicht zurück nach Asgard wollte. In sein eigenes zu Hause! Lieber wäre er zu Tode gefoltert worden! Das war einfach nicht richtig! Was in aller Welt war nur so verkehrt gelaufen? Und es passte einfach nicht zusammen. Thor war niemand vor dem es gerechtfertigt gewesen wäre eine derartige Abscheu zu fühlen. Auch wenn der Milliardär zugeben musste Asgard selbst nicht zu kennen, so machten die Asgardier, die er kannte, nicht den Eindruck, dass ein derartiges Vorhaben auch nur ansatzweise gerechtfertigt gewesen wäre.  
„Wenn es soweit ist, wird es nichts geben, dass Odin davon abhalten wird mich in sein Reich zu schaffen. Du solltest dir da keine Illusionen machen. Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung.“, holte Lokis monotone Stimme ihn gedanklich wieder zurück.  
„Wir werden nicht einfach dastehen und zusehen wie du weggezerrt wirst! Wir werden…“, fing Tony an, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.  
„Doch, das wirst du, Tony! Es wäre töricht sich gegen Asgard aufzulehnen. Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, was da draußen lauert! Ihr könnt es euch nicht leisten Asgard als Verbündete zu verlieren! Und Midgard kann es sich nicht leisten dich zu verlieren. Mach dir nichts vor. Egal was du erfindest, egal wie gut du vorbereitet bist, du kannst Odin nicht besiegen. Wenn Asgard kommt, um mich zu holen, wird es euch zufallen Steve davon abzuhalten etwas Dummes zu tun. Ich brauche jemanden, der das tut. Ich bezweifle, dass reine Logik ihn davon abhalten würde einen Kampf zu führen, der nicht gewonnen werden kann.“, erklärte Loki nun wieder mit so etwas wie Emotionen in seiner Mimik und seiner Stimme. Es sah auch zu Natascha herüber - die Tony, wenn er ehrlich war, bereits vergessen hatte - als er davon sprach jemanden zu benötigen, der sich um ihren Supersoldaten kümmern würde. Die Agentin reagierte nicht, erwiderte Lokis Blick aber.  
„Das kann ich nicht. Deine Logik ist totaler Mist!“, ergriff dann der Milliardär wieder das Wort. Er ließ Loki wieder los und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Tony…“  
„Hör auf damit! Ich lasse meine Freunde nicht im Stich!“, beharrte er und sah den dürren Asgardier vor sich trotzig an.  
„Dann ist diese Rüstung Zeitverschwendung. Nichts wird die Lady Virginia schützen können. Bist du bereit ihr Leben achtlos wegzuwerfen, um einen Standpunkt zu vertreten, der nicht zu gewinnen ist?“, fragte Loki.  
„Du bist ein Arsch, weißt du das?“  
„Ich wurde schon schlimmer genannt. Weißt du, warum ich dir die Wahrheit sage? Warum ich nicht einfach tue, was ich am besten kann und dich anlüge? Behaupte, ich würde einfach kurz zurückkehren und meine Angelegenheiten zu klären? Dass eine Rückkehr nach Asgard lediglich eine kleine Formalität wäre, die nur von marginaler Bedeutung ist? Warum ich dir diese Entscheidung nicht erspare? Wie ich es ursprünglich vorhatte?“, sprach der Asgardier dann weiter. Es klang nun eher, als täte es ihm leid. „Weil ich meine eigenen Reaktionen nicht vorhersehen kann. Ich könnte in Panik verfallen. Und ich kann es nicht gebrauchen, wenn die Avengers daraufhin einen Krieg mit Asgard beginnen, der sie zerstören wird. Ich weiß es ist sinnlos mit Steve darüber zu sprechen. Aber du? Du siehst den Zusammenhang, das größere Bild. Die Konsequenzen. Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen und dich über meine Worte nachdenken lassen. Vielleicht schafft es mit etwas Zeit deine Intelligenz diesen kindischen Trotz zu durchdringen, der deine Sicht zu vernebeln scheint.“  
Heftig atmend vor lauter Aufregung und mit Wut in seinem Magen lodernd, sah er zu, wie Loki sich umdrehte und in Richtung Ausgang ging. Langsam, ohne Eile und von Dum-E begleitet, welcher neben ihm her rollte wie ein treudoofer Hund und dafür auch noch Streicheleinheiten kassierte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm Natascha wieder auf, die ihn aufmerksam musterte. Er hatte vergessen, dass sie da war. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen Lokis Einwände zu ignorieren.  
Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Arbeitstisch um, an dem weiterhin das Hologramm von MK 1616 in der Luft schwebte. Eine fliegende Festung für den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben.  
Was wenn Loki Recht hatte? Würde Odin die Erde platt machen, wenn sie ihm Widerstand leisteten? Und was würde er seinem eigenen Sohn schon antun? Ihm auf Lebenszeit Hausarrest verpassen? Zugegeben, Lebenszeit bedeutete für Asgardier etwas anderes als für Menschen. Außerdem wusste der Göttervater wahrscheinlich auch noch nichts von den mildernden Umständen. Schließlich war es nicht Lokis freier Wille gewesen hierherzukommen und Manhattan in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Sicherlich würden sie mit ihm reden können und spätestens Thor würde er garantiert auch zuhören. Und Thor würde ihnen zuhören. Vielleicht würde es etwas Zeit brauchen. Vielleicht auch nicht. Tony konnte Odin nur schlecht einschätzen. Thor beschrieb ihn zwar als harten, aber gerechten König. Und auch wenn Loki nicht sein leiblicher Sohn war, so würde er mit Sicherheit mildernde Umstände willkommen heißen. Außerdem würde Thor niemals zulassen, dass seinem kleinen Bruder etwas angetan würde. Egal von wem.  
„Du weißt, er hat recht.“, meldete Natascha sich zu Wort und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ist das so? Ist es Recht ihn für etwas büßen zu lassen, wofür er nicht verantwortlich war?“ Tony drehte sich ihr zu. Sie saß weiterhin auf ihrem Stuhl. Ruhig und gelassen.  
„Und was ist mit dem, wofür er verantwortlich ist?“, fragte sie. „Du und Steve, ihr neigt dazu zu ignorieren, dass New York nicht unser erster Kontaktpunkt mit Loki war.“  
Der Milliardär gab ein genervtes Geräusch von sich und wandte sich wieder seinem Bildschirm zu, auf dem er ein Diagramm vergrößerte.  
„So wie jetzt gerade.“, kommentierte Natascha und erhob sich schließlich, als er sie weiter anschwieg. „Vergiss nicht, dass Asgard ein Recht darauf hat über ihn zu richten. Und vergiss nicht, dass sie wahrscheinlich deutlich bessere Möglichkeiten haben ihm zu helfen.“  
Einen Moment lang sah sie ihn noch an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ebenfalls den Workshop verließ, während Tony versuchte die Sinnhaftigkeit ihrer Worte zu verdrängen.


End file.
